Arlothiyenne: A Tale of Destiny
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Formerly called:The Lost Princess of Lothlorien  Full Summary in Chapters. NEAR Completion...Please read and review! Hugs
1. Prelude Chapter One:Child of Destiny

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**Summary:** Arlothiyenne, niece to Celeborn and Galadriel, is a child of destiny. A Child given great powers and a task of the Valar, is brought before The Lord and Lady of Lorien for training and for protection. Born to two parents, both having powers of their own, she is adopted by the Lord and Lady to hide her true blood line. After a two hundred year absence, she returns to do what her destiny requires and full fills it. Finding her love with the March Warden.

**Prelude Chapter One: Child of Destiny**

**_Musings of a Mother, Meetings, and a Plan_**

Shelowyn stood there in the throne room of her brother and sister-in-law's palace, her husband, Maeolari standing beside her with their crying daughter in his arms. Dread of being there shone clear on Shelowyn's mind. It had been many centuries since she last saw her brother, and it was her marriage, that had kept her away.

Her mind drifted, drifted into the depth of the past.

With her knowledge of her own past, and that of her husband, it was no wonder that her sister-in-law had seen it and warned Celeborn of it. Celeborn and Galadriel had warned her, but she had already seen it and it mattered not to her. The only one that had no knowledge of it was Maeolari, and seeing into the past, Shelowyn saw that it was best to be kept as a closely guarded secret starting with Maeolari's mother Erinwen. With good reason, for if he knew, it would ruin him.

_Her own parents, conceived her out of a long affair that lasted nearly century. Her father, Galadhon had been a great Lord in Doriath and her mother, a handmaiden to Galadhon's wife. It was no secret in those days of the Lord's affair and was not looked down upon. Ninnia, her mother, had many attributes that caused all the ellon to want her. Great beauty, noble personality, and not to mention a power deep within her that no one had seen the likes of. The visions and foresight served the kingdom well for impending danger, her will to bend the elements was a wonder and her healing powers were well sought after. But her main power was that of wielding flame made her legendary. Her powers deemed her a sorceress, but that mattered not to Galadhon. It was her beauty that captivated the Lord and started the affair. He pursued her relentlessly, daily he had wooed her until finally she gave in. Galadhon's wife, was made aware of the affair, did not protest, for it was not uncommon for bonded mates to take on other lovers. The secret of the affair stayed that way for nearly a century, but then a child was conceived and all was made known. _

_Seeing how his own wife could not bear any other children, Galadhon embraced fatherhood again. Hoping that a daughter would be born. He already had two strong sons by his wife, and a daughter would be a welcome change. He doted upon his lover, making sure that all was just so for her, providing everything she could want or need. This made his wife jealous, but she endured and accepted that this was how it was supposed to be. _

_Shelowyn's birth brought about a great sadness to the Lord's heart, for the one he held close to his heart, second to his wife, was lost. Knowing the babe was special seeing her mother's strength and powers emanating in her, he took the child to his wife and asked if she would raise the tiny baby. His wife peered down at the baby in his arms and instantly loved her. His two sons, Celeborn and Galathil, accepted the baby as their sister and guarded her as if she was a special gift._

_As Shelowyn grew, so did her abilities of fore sight, healing, and the ability to wield the elements, but also came a great wisdom. Galadhon's wife made sure to tell Shelowyn of her heritage, feeling it only right. Though she loved the girl as her own, she felt no pains in telling her. Shelowyn accepted it but still loved the woman as her own mother._

Shelowyn's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her husband's shushing the crying child. She only smiled and reached out to touch the baby's head. The child calmed a bit. Shelowyn looked around the main hall that held the thrones of Galadriel and Celeborn, wondering where they were. She felt on edge, a little out of sorts for this visit. 'Why have we come here?' she questioned herself.

The dread grew more and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter wildly. A shadow was coming, she had felt it for many years, but had tried to ignore it. When her daughter was born, two years before, it finally became more pronounced and the decision to seek help became a necessity. Maeolari cooed at his baby daughter, and looked up to smile at her. 'If only he knew the full reason why they were here.' she thought.

Weary from their journey from a long extended visit from Mirkwood, Shelowyn found her thoughts straying more. She thought on the first meeting with Maeolari nearly two thousand years ago. The vision still fresh in her mind, his heritage haunting her still.

_His parentage was one of strange origins. His mother, Erinwen, had been an elleth from Rivendell, who worked in the house of Elrond as a maid. After her parents sailed to the Undying Lands, she made the long hard journey to Mirkwood to live with her brother, an advisor and friend to the King, and his wife and children. She lived there happily and easily made a name for herself as a healer with precognition and strange healing touch. But this mattered not to the people of Mirkwood. She was revered as valued member of the healing houses. A royal courtesan of sorts. It was rumored that of the many females, the King visited, she was his favorite, but that was just a rumor, truth was she had only loved one, and one only, Maeolari's father._

_The elf's name had slipped from all memory, but Erinwen took that to the grave with her when Maeolari was just an elfling of three hundred years of age. But Shelowyn knew it and like his mother decided, kept it closely guarded and secret. _

_The Elf was not truly an elf, but a Maian wizard who had not reached his full potential, he had disguised himself as elfkind. The true nature of himself hidden until the right moment in time for it to be revealed. From the vision of the event, it was shown that the Maian had an agenda he wanted to bring forth. To create a helpmate, one of his own flesh, and endowed with power to help him in his quest of practicing magic. But the Valar saw the true nature of his creation, and stripped the power from the babe, while still in the womb, and would hold that power for the next generation. _

_The Maian, watched and waited for the birth of the child, his son and visited Erinwen one last time, with the intent of stealing the child away. But he was fooled. The Valar intervened just in time. Upon looking at the child and seeing he had no power in him at all, he became enraged. He blamed Erinwen of conspiracy, but she simply told him she prayed the Valar would bless their child. The maian, then revealed who he was truly, which caused the elleth to be heartbroken and glad she had prayed the Valar would bless her babe. The Maian abandoned his lover and her child, never to be heard from again._

_In the years following the birth of Maeolari, Erinwen told him nothing of his father's true self and simply told those around her that the father was not her true mate and that he had died. This is what Maeolari knew. At the age of three hundred, on a journey back from Rivendell, an elven entourage was attacked by orcs, and Erinwen was killed taking the knowledge to the grave. The survivors took Maeolari back to his uncle who raised him._

_Many years later, when Shelowyn came to Lorien to live in the land her brother had Lord ship, a great party of elves, her brother and sister-in-law included, traveled to Mirkwood. It was then, that Shelowyn and Maeolari found each other._

_Upon the first meeting, she saw his past, knew of it fully, but her heart was taken the instant they said hello. Galadriel, being gifted in fore sight, saw what she had seen and told Celeborn to take care and discourage the relationship. But neither her nor Maeolari listened. Their love was strong from the beginning. So they married._

_Nearly fifteen hundred years into the marriage, Shelowyn began to be plagued by dreams and visions of a child being born. Her child, a daughter, and the child would have a power beyond reckoning. It was seen the child's inner light was brighter, more powerful than any other. This child, would be the light of the people and the judge of all that is good and evil. Her powers though strong, even in the visions, was not fully known, but Shelowyn could feel that she would need help._

_For nearly five hundred years she waited, until it was so that she conceived. The child that grew within her, hummed with power. She felt it each day getting stronger. When the baby was born and she was able to finally look down into the face of her, she saw that what she had seen had come true. The powers the tiny girl was unfathomable and she knew that the only way to help her was to come and seek out the help of her sister-in-law. Speaking to Maeolari, they made the decision to make the journey from their home near the Ferochel, to Mirkwood to see his family. For two years they stayed. Thranduil deemed them family and became attached to them all, including little Arlothiyenne, who had stolen the hearts of all she encountered. All saw that light in her, and knew she was important._

Shelowyn's thoughts stopped there as the blinding light surrounding her brother and sister-in-law came into the room. She looked up feeling her reserve dying down, she wondered how they would react. Would they finally accept her husband? How will they react toward her daughter?

The Lord and Lady slowly walked down the stairs, their sights set on the family at the foot of the stairs. Shelowyn and Maeolari bowed in respect to them. Galadriel smiled warmly and Celeborn just stared at the couple, his expression unreadable.

Shelowyn and Maeolari stayed bowed until they were spoken to. "My sister, why is it you have come at this late hour? We had expected you long before now?" Celeborn inquired.

Holding a hand to her heart in respect, she spoke, "My brother, forgive us for the late hour, but have come seeking help and counsel. I would have been here sooner, but we have been in Mirkwood longer than expected."

The baby in Maeolari's arms was becoming more restless and began to cry. Celeborn hearing this walked to stand in front of his brother-in-Law. Holding out his arms, a small smiled played across his features. "This must be my niece. Let me." he said looking down at the bundle in Maeolari's arms. Tired, Maeolari laid the baby in the Lord's arms. Celeborn smiled and Shelowyn caught a glimpse of wetness forming in them. "She is more beautiful than I thought she would be. What do you call her?" he asked looking at his sister.

"Her name is Arlothiyenne." she said feeling better about being there.

Galadriel smiled seeing her husband holding his only niece. It reminded her of the day he first held their daughter, Celebrian. She walked to his side and looked down at beautiful baby. Looking up at Shelowyn the smile was of great joy. "It has been many years since a babe has graced our lands. She shines brightly as well. Shelowyn, sister-in-law, I know why it is you have come. I see your concern, I have spoken of it with Celeborn and agree to help you." Just then the child cried out again, Celeborn trying to shush her without success, the lady held out her arms and took the child. "Hush, hush, little one. It is time for your bedtime."

Maeolari, who had been calm and collected during the wait, looked relieved. Shelowyn snaked her arm around his middle and leaned her head on his shoulder. Over to the right of the stairs, stood the Marchwarden, Haldir standing there serenely looking on. He was handsome and Shelowyn focused on him. Then it hit her a feeling, she looked at Arlothiyenne and then back at him. Somehow she knew the two of them would be tied together. She also noticed quietly, that every time the baby cried, he would look concerned.

The baby cooed again and was now playing with Galadriel's long wavy blond hair. Galadriel smiled and giggled at the sweetness of the child. Taking a hand, she brushed the baby's long dark brown hair from her deep brown eyes. "You are the most beautiful thing. You remind me of my granddaughter, Arwen. But I think it is time for you to go to bed little one. Tomorrow, Uncle Celeborn and Auntie Galadriel shall like for you to come and spend time with just us. Will that be alright, my sister-in-law?"

Shelowyn smiled, she felt good knowing that they agreed to help and wanted to spend time with Arlothiyenne. She shook her head, "Of course, My sister-in-law. That will be well."

"Then it is settled. We have arranged for a nursemaid." Celeborn taking a hand and brushing a hand through the tiny girl's hair. He looked at Haldir, "Haldir, would you see my niece to Alasse's quarters?"

Haldir stepped forward and bowed. "Of course, my lord." he looked at Shelowyn, "My lady, I will keep her safe for you. Worry not." Haldir came to stand in front of the Lady. Holding out his arms for the tiny baby, the child began to cry and pull at the Lady of Light's hair. "Come, sweetling. Time for bed." he said trying to pry the baby from his Lady's arms. The Child released the long tresses she held and looked up at the Marchwarden, giant tears in her eyes. She smiled at him and grabbed his hair, then began to coo. Haldir smiled down at her.

"Haldir," the Lady started, he turned and faced her. "Take care of her, she is a special little girl. While she and her parents are here in Lorien, you are to be her guardian. Her life depends on you and us."

Haldir bowed, "Certainly, my lady. Your command is my privilege." He walked over, the child giggling happily, so that her parents could kiss her goodnight. They each stepped forward and kissed their little one on the forehead. Haldir then took his leave, talking sweetly to her as left out the door.

The Lord and Lady watched with the girl's parents as Haldir held the girl tightly to him. The room silent from the shock of how well the girl reacted to the infamous warden. Galadriel raised a brow before she spoke, "I believe that little one could melt the hardest of hearts." It was more of a stated fact, than a question. She looked at her sister-in-law and brother-in-Law, "Worry not, where he is taking her. Alasse is in the talan next to yours and not be far from you. Now, let us sit by the window and speak a little more.

Sitting in the seating area, the four sat and spoke about the reason for the visit. Being as vague about it as possible, of the four three were the only one that knew the full truth.

The Lady sat next to her mate choosing her words wisely. "I know the true nature of your concern, Shelowyn. Arlothiyenne's powers and her future, have you worried about how to deal with it. It is understandable, considering it could take years to develop them and find out the true extent of their nature. I have given it much thought. There are a few that we can trust to get her the help she needs." The Lady said standing and then turning to face them all. "I have looked into her future, her task will indeed be great and she will have the strength to endure it. But also know, that she will have to leave, learn the way of other people, her travels will aid her in her tasks."

"My love, you say she will have to leave on her own?" Celeborn said shocked.

"Yes, but not by choice. It will come in time. Shelowyn, I have seen your vision about impending doom, your concern of what will happen to you and Maeolari. Remember it is not set in stone, but should it come to pass, Arlothiyenne will be fine, it will make her stronger." The Lady told her assuring the fears Shelowyn had in her.

"Aye, I know she will have it in her to do what she was born to do. I have seen it as well, but mine and Maeolari's destiny will come sooner than we think. I fear, that Arlothiyenne will be left vulnerable. Her destiny is so great that I am afraid for her." Shelowyn said feeling ever ounce of worry rising. The sudden feeling caused her eyes to mist. She wiped them. "Her heritage, her bloodline, will be her downfall if we are not careful. I have had yet another vision of her existence being discovered, and it terrifies me. If we do nothing, all hope will be lost."

The Lady came to stand next to her, placing a hand to the woman's shoulder, she offered her comfort. Maeolari sensing his mate's pain, only pulled her close to him. Maeolari sat there consoling his wife and looked up at the Silver Lord then to The Lady. "Is there nothing we can do to help her? My daughter will fall prey to what evils will come. We cannot allow it."

Celeborn sat there listening to what was said. He sat forward, he could feel his wife's mind at work on what to do. Galadriel sat there taking her fore finger and tapping it to her lip in thought. Celeborn looked at his sister and brother-in-Law, "There is something that may help. I know it. Galadriel what if we-" his thought was finished for him.

"We could blood adopt her." The Lady said gazing at her sister-in-law and brother-in-Law.

The couple looked at her stunned. It was a practice long forgotten and never performed. A child could be adopted by parents in this fashion and truly be their flesh. It was not performed anymore cause of the risk of death to the child. Elven couples had been known to take elflings and join their blood with that of the child and death was rarely recorded. Death was rare, but possible. Maeolari stood, his gait strong and almost angry, he stalked to the window. "Absolutely Not! I will not risk my daughter's life doing it."

Shelowyn sat in thought, spacing out into what the future would hold for Arlothiyenne if they did this. The result was that she would survive and it could be the answer they needed to protect her.

Seeing Shelowyn's thoughts the Lady looked at Maeolari. "Maeolari, it is our only hope for her. To mask the truth of who she is. It is the only way. I understand your concern, I know the risk, but I believe fully that she will show no ill effects. She is elven and mostly the death in the children before was because somewhere in their bloodline, they held human genes. This will work."

Maeolari shook his head. "I have never heard of a child surviving such an act. Never."

"My Love, we have to try. I think that if we pray for the valar, since they gave us this gifted child, they would not allow harm to come to her. It is the only way." Shelowyn pleaded.

"My brother-in-Law, I have to agree to this. I would be honored if you allow me and my lady wife to adopt her. Though I only met the little one a short while ago, I already look at her as my own. I believe, this will work." Celeborn agreed.

Maeolari turned sharply, "I am still left in the dark about why it is pertinent to hide her bloodline. Why is it so necessary? Cause of my father?"

His questioning came as a shock to Celeborn and Shelowyn. Did he know? Galadriel cocked her head to the side in wonder. "Tell me Maeolari of what you knew of your father?" she asked him.

"My uncle stated on many occasion when I asked, that my father was a strange elf. One that was mysterious, but yet no one save my mother, know of the true nature of him. One day he was there, the next he was gone. He did this countless times I was told, but when my mother birthed me and then he disappeared, she said he was killed. She took it with her to the Halls of Mandos." he said looking quite perplexed.

Shelowyn had an inkling he may have known some, but not all. She stood and went to stand next to him. "My love when I met you, I saw your past including the history of your father. He was strange and had powers of his own, and they were how should I say, not right with the Valar. This bad blood, is what will attract unwanted attention to the evils of this world. That is what were are trying to prevent. It is not that you are bad, or your mother, but him. Understand that it is no fault of yours what he did." she said wrapping her arm about his middle.

"Why is it I feel as though you are not telling me all on purpose?" he asked.

"Maeolari, the past is your past. You cannot change it. Just know that you are far better than he and it is best you know no more than what was said here." Celeborn said gazing up at his brother-in-Law. For the first time in many centuries, he felt compassion for this elf. He had been a good husband and father to his sister and niece. He smiled. "Worry not, brother-in-Law. This will work."

Maeolari gave up but a looming questions remained. "Can you assure me this will not cause my little girl's death?"

Galadriel smiled warmly, "I would not have suggested it, if I thought it would, but it may be just what we need to mask the evil blood."

"Then I will trust you, but know, I do not fully agree. It is like giving up a part of me." he said. Shelowyn squeezed his middle and kissed his cheek.

"No, not giving up, but adding to it." Celeborn said smiling.

The lord and Lady stood next to one another, ready to leave. "It is time we retire for the night. Haldir's brothers are standing outside waiting to take you both to your talan. We shall speak of this further another time. Rest well and peacefully tonight. Tomorrow Celeborn and I have a busy day of elfling sitting." The Lady said smiling at her husband.

"Aye, we do indeed. Until the morrow, good night." he said taking his wife's hand and leading her behind him out the door.

Rumil and Orophin stood at attention as the visitors emerge from the Main Hall with the Lady and Lord of Lorien. After being told where to lead them, the two brothers led them over the series of bridges and stairs to their temporary home.

Note: Sorry this is so long. The prologue from my original writing has been inter-weaved with some of the story of Shelowyn and Maeolari. I did this to add a little depth in knowledge of where Arlothiyenne's heritage lies.

Up next...Prelude Chapter Two

**Prounciations:**

Erinwen-(Air-en-wen)

Ninnia-(Nin-yah)

Shelowyn-(Shell-oh-wen)

Maeolari-(May-oh-lar-ee)

Arlothiyenne-(Are-lo-thee-yen)


	2. Prelude Chapter Two: Child of Destiny

**Character:** Haldir/OFC, Many of the Elves of Middle Earth.

**Genres: ** Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**Summary:** Arlothiyenne, niece to Celeborn and Galadriel, is a child of destiny. A Child given great powers and a task of the Valar, brought before The Lord and Lady of Lorien for training and for protection. Born to two parents, both having powers of their own, she is adopted by the Lord and Lady to hide her true blood line. After a two hundred year absence, she returns to do what her destiny requires and full fills it. Finding her love with the March Warden.

**Prelude Chapter Two: Child of Destiny**

**_A Glimpse into childhood, Adoption and Lost..._**

**_Haldir..._**

Haldir held the little elfling tight. She giggled and pulled his hair and even learned his name, the only sound she would make when trying to say it was "Deer!" Which caused him to chuckle many times. The beauty of this child struck him, the light in her brighter than any others he had ever seen. Seeing the child had perked up and was in way ready for sleep, he took the long way around to Alasse's talan. As he walked with her he sang to her, trying to lull her to sleep with his fine, deep baritone voice. Once she settled her little dark-haired head to his shoulder, he realized she was getting tired.

Holding this little delight, made his soul sing. A child was truly a gift of the valar, and in his heart it made him think on why he had never settled down and had some of his own. With his occupation it was close to impossible, but still he held on to the hope of one day maybe he would.

Little Arlothiyenne had touched the deep recesses of his soul. Somehow, though she was so small, he knew she would grow to mean more to him. When the Lady told him he was to be her guardian, it made his heart glad and he accepted it without thought. This little girl, meant a lot to all, this he knew, but how much he would not know until later.

She settled closer to his neck, her left thumb in her mouth, her little dark brown eyes, which he noticed had specks of auburn in them, began drifting closer and closer to close. He shushed her and rubbed his warrior calloused hands up and down her tiny back. She was content there in his arms. His heart swelled in pride knowing that he would be the one to protect her. He loved this little sweet thing in his arms.

He made it to Alasse's talan. His arms full, he took his foot and tapped on it. The Elleth answered the door, her hair braided and hanging on one shoulder, her in her night robe, smiled.

"Mae govanen, March warden. What have you brought to my door this evening?" she said smiling broadly.

"This is the Lord and Lady's niece, daughter of Shelowyn and Maeolari. I believe the Lady sent word of her arrival?" he said in a whisper, not wanting to wake the child.

"Aye, I was teasing. Hand her to me." she said matching his whisper. "My son's old bed is readied. It was a good thing I saved it all these years. My husband and I will be glad to hear the laughter of a little one around again."

Haldir hesitated letting the baby go, but thought it best. As he passed the child off to her Nurse, she stirred and whined out, 'no. deer!' Haldir rubbed her little back again. "Now little one, deer will come back tomorrow and get you, you must sleep." he told her. The child did not want to hear it. As soon as Alasse had her in her arms, the baby turned and reached out for Haldir.

Alasse giggled, "It seems, Marchwarden, you have one this little one's heart."

"Seems so. Here I will tuck her in, where is the nursery?' he said as little Arlothiyenne stuck her thumb back in her mouth and her eyes drifted close.

Laying her in the small bed, Haldir covered her up and made sure she was asleep before he left her side. For moment, all the cares in the world, the growing shadow and all the things bad in the world ceased. Her face aglow with a serene ethereal look, made all things seem at peace. Standing he left her nursery and closed the door behind him.

Alasse stood in the seating area waiting for him.

"She is a beauty is she not?" The elleth said smiling at him.

"Yes, certainly she is. So long has it been since an elfling was among us. I believe the Lord and Lady will want to spend the day with her. I will come by in the morning and fetch her. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to call. I will be happy to help you. Her parents will be at the next talan up and mine is not far below yours." he said walking to the door.

"I will let you know. But I must ask for you have not told me. What is her name?' Alasse asked.

"Arlothiyenne." he said sighing. He listened for a moment to make sure she had not awakened. Satisfied, he opened the door and bid Alasse good night.

**_A Glimpse...10 years later..._**

Now twelve years old, and her begetting day fast approaching, Arlothiyenne had become accustomed to her life in Lorien. Being quite a handful to all those she was around, her rambunctious personality, made her a delight to all. Since her arrival at aged two, she had become the greatest friends with her, as she called them, her sworn brother's eyes.

Haldir had even during this time had become quite fond of her, his personality and his whole being relaxed. He found many times while on the borders, that he missed the little girl fiercely. She had become a big part of his life and the life of his brothers, and often they would write her letters asking how she was. Rumil only using pictures to convey to her how he felt. When asked why, he would just simply say, she is still young and only understand it with pictures. But Haldir and Orophin would laugh at him.

Many times, Elrond and Gandalf the Grey would come to visit and teach the child about her powers. Though none of great strength came out, she was still taught lessons on them. Most times she spent in the Lord's libraries studying on elves and of all of Middle earth, her knowledge of the subjects even a wonder cause at her age most elflings knew very little. But Arlo seemed to already born with the knowledge of the ways of elves and the customs. Galadriel and Celeborn regarded her from the day after her arrival until now as her being their daughter and announced that she was to be adopted by them on her twelfth birthday.

Haldir and both his brothers took on the task of teaching her some weapons skills, which she said, was boring, but did them anyway. She was her happiest being with them, especially Haldir. His affection of the little girl, became the stuff legends are made of, and was no wonder, for she had touched his heart.

Haldir would look forward to coming home from his tours on the border, always bringing her a bundle of Lavender flowers that grew in one of the many glades just outside the city gates. He had a love for the little blossoms and so did she.

This day in particular, after being absent for nearly three weeks. The three Lorien brothers were greeted by an over excited and particularly happy little girl. Haldir with a handful of the Lavender flowers bent to one knee awaiting her embrace.

"Haldeer! Ru! Phin! You are home!" she yelled as she ran to them. All three being near each were all plowed over, making a pile of very tall, silver blond-haired warriors on the ground. Weapons carelessly scattered over the forest floor and all four of them chuckling heartily at the eagerness of their return. After a moment, the little sprite had kissed each on their cheeks and hugged them all tight. But somehow, Rumil and Orophin left the pile first and were standing and brushing off leaves from their tunics and leggings. But Haldir stayed where he was plowed over, cause she was sitting on his lap.

"I take it we were missed?" Orophin laughed out loud. She smiled up at him and giggled..yes.

"If only the fine elleths of age greeted us so openly, we would all be betrothed!" Rumil stated as he bent to began picking up discarded weapons. He rubbed his hand in her hair. "How you been, little one?" he asked.

"Fine, but bored with you all gone." she replied as she wrapped her little arms about Haldir's neck.

Haldir wrapped his strong arms about her tiny waist and hugged her tighter to him. "Have you missed us that badly?Or did you just want to knock us down?" he teased looking at her. Seeing a couple of twigs in her long hair, he reached up and brushed his fingers through to remove them.

"Of course I missed you, you silly elves. I have been bored lately. How was the borders?" she questioned as she stood and smoothed out her pretty pale blue gown.

Haldir stood and helped brush the leaves off the back of her dress and then bent to gather up his weapons. "They were uneventful this time." he replied picking up the dropped bouquet of Lavender flowers. He held them out for her to take, and reveled in how she took them and held them daintily to her nose to smell.

"Good." she said smiling up at Haldir.

Orophin stopped and bent down in front of her. Looking her from head to toe he smiled. "Arlo, I do believe you get prettier every time we come back." he kissed her little cheek.

Rumil came to her side, and looked at her appraising her as well. "You know brother, I believe you are right. She is budding into a beautiful fine flower." he said bending to hug her.

Haldir sat there a moment looking at the little girl, they were right. She was budding and blossoming beautifully. He smiled, "Yes she is. Arlo, that gown is beautiful on you, did your aunt have that made for you?"

"Yes, and there is another being made and will be done tomorrow." she smiled and then her eyes grew wide with excitement, "Tomorrow is my begetting day, and aunt Galadriel and Uncle Celeborn are throwing me a huge feast with music, dancing and all the cake I can eat! You all have to dance with me. I cannot wait. Sometime soon, there is also a special ceremony for me. A blood adoption they called it, what ever that is."

Haldir smiled and looked at his brothers. "Yes we know of the ceremony, but you need not to worry of it, you will be fine. The begetting feast we will dance with you, sweetling. We would not miss a dance for the world. Now you go with Ru and Phin, while I go and meet with Lord Celeborn, perhaps later we will all get to go do something together. A horse ride perhaps?' Haldir said hugging her one last time.

Rumil and Orophin each held out a hand and left with her. Haldir watched them go, and smiled one last time at the three. Just as he turned to leave he felt two little arms wrap around his leg. Stunned he looked down at her and removed her arms from his leg. Bending down he hugged her one more time. "I will see you in a bit, little one. Go now, maybe you three can find some honey cakes."

She pulled out of his embrace and looked at him. "Haldeer, I missed you most of all." she said in a whisper. The look on her face melted his heart.

He whispered back. "I know. I missed you too." he admitted and kissed her little forehead.

She smiled and ran back to the waiting hands of Orophin and Rumil. Haldir turned and walked up the winding stairs to his Lord's personal study to make his report.

Haldir made it to the Lord's study. He knocked and waited to invited in.

From within, he heard the booming voice of his Lord, "Enter, Haldir." Haldir entered the massive room and shut the door behind him, he then turned and bowed. Celeborn who was standing by the bay window made his way behind his large oversized desk. "Haldir, it is good to see you my friend. How was your journey?" he asked closing an open book in front of him.

"Went well. It is good to be back in the city once more. The borders are well, my lord," Haldir told him.

Celeborn stood at his desk and eyed Haldir with an arched brow. "I just watched your display on the forest floor. What do you think of my future adopted daughter?" he asked coming around to the front of the desk and sitting on the edge.

"She is blossoming into a beautiful young elleth. Rambunctious and full of energy. She is a delight to be around. My bothers and I adore her." Haldir replied with a smile.

Haldir watched his lord's face overshadow at that moment and sadness filled the room. The tone of his voice told of this sadness, "Haldir, her time here in Lothlorien will end in three days. After the adoption she will go on with Shelowyn and Maeolari. She knows, but will not speak on it. I feel that deep down she is grieving about leaving. She loves it here. Galadriel and I know that she must go, because her destiny requires her to learn from her travels, but still it pains us. We need to make her last days here, as pain-free as possible."

Haldir concerned aske," My Lord, must she go? I mean she is so young and needs stability in her life. Here she has that. Not to mention the protection she needs. What is it that she has to learn?"

"I hate to see her go, but the knowledge she will gain in travel, will be a great asset for what she has to do. As for the knowledge, it will range from different people, to customs, to languages. The Valar only knows what it is she must learn. Galadriel assured me that she will return in time. Just when, I do not know." Celeborn left the front of the desk and made it to the chair behind it.

Haldir neared the desk to face Celeborn. In his heart, Haldir was already grieving the loss of her presence, but knew that destiny could not be hindered. He had to trust that she would come back. He had an urge to want to go along, protect her, but knew it was out of the question. "When is the adoption ceremony going to take place?" he inquired changing the subject.

"At sundown, her parents talan. You and your brothers, we feel, need to be there, for support and comfort. It will be frightening for her to say the least. No one is to know of the adoption but your brothers, you, Galadriel, myself and both her parents. Of course, Lord Elrond and Gandalf knows, word was sent." Celeborn told him.

"I understand, my lord, we will be there. She knows about the ceremony, but still cannot understand what it is. Has it been explained to her?" Haldir asked

"Yes a while ago, but she has not expressed any questions about it." Celeborn replied, he turned his chair away slightly then looked up at Haldir, "I will speak with you later. You are dismissed" Celeborn concluded.

Haldir bowed and pressed his hand to his heart in respect and turned and left the room. He decided to bathe and then take Arlo on that ride he promised, hopefully he could offer her guidance while doing so.

Many hours had past and the sun was sinking down, as the three brothers made their way to the appointed place of the adoption. They arrived just as the Lady and Lord entered the talan and followed behind them. Inside the talan, in the middle of the sitting room, an oak table stood, upon it a silver bowl engraved with vines and ivy sat. Beside it, a silver bladed dagger with pearl handle. Shelowyn and Maeolari stood there, Arlothiyenne in front of them, fear in her eyes. She had cried, Haldir could tell. She looked up as The lord and Lady came into the room. Normally, when she saw Haldir and his brothers, her eyes lit up with joy, but that night, her eyes had no sparkle in them. Haldir looked at her, nodded and smiled to assure her that all was well, but she looked away from him.

Shelowyn and Maeolari acknowledged the five of them with nods and motioned for them to come in. The Lord and Lady took their place on the opposite side of the table and immediately began the ceremony. Celeborn reached into his robe and pulled out a silver box, small enough to house a necklace or ring. He stepped to the opposite side of the table and knelt in front of Arlo.

Arlo looked into the eyes of her uncle, was handing her the small box. His voice came out smooth and calming. "Arlothiyenne, you know that myself and your Aunt love you very much. You are a special little girl with great things set before you in your path of life. It is your parent's wish, that Galadriel and I adopt you so that your parentage is stronger and more lasting. Will you accept this medallion as our gift to you and the acceptance of your aunt and I as your parents as well?"

Arlo looked at him, then to Galadriel, and back to her parents. She shook her little head, and hesitated. Haldir looked to the Lord and Lady and then to Arlo's parents. Tears welled up in all the eyes, including his own at such a and Galadriel looked to Shelowyn who was teary eyed and simply nodded. Maeolari looked away pained to have this done but insisted quietly that Arlo answer Celeborn. She looked at the brothers took a ragged breath and gained courage. She turned to Celeborn and Galadriel and answered," Yes I accept you as my parents."

With that Galadriel picked up the dagger and sliced it across her palm and let blood flow into the bowl. Celeborn returned to his lady wife's side and did the same. They handed the dagger to Shelowyn who took Arlothiyenne's little hand and sliced her palm. Galadriel gently took her hand and dipped it into the bowl.

Arlothiyenne gasped as she felt a wave of power surge through her body and felt her body shake. She blinked several times as her heart fluttered and a wave of dizziness hit her hard. Haldir seeing what was about to happen, made his way to the little girl's side to be there for her if she was to faint. Arlo looked up at him, knowing he was there and then fainted. Haldir picked up the girl and held her close.

Alarm hit everyone, for no one expected this fully. Galadriel was the only one not affected by it and spoke up, "Fear not, this is normal. Haldir take her and tuck her into bed. This night she has to be watched over. By tomorrow she will have transitioned and as if nothing happened."

Haldir turned and made his way into her bed chamber, placing her on the bed, he smoothed her hair behind her ear, and covered her with the coverlet. She slept through the night with her parents and a very worried Marchwarden in the next room.

The next morning found the little girl, awakened and refreshed. Her transformation complete, but major. Though she took on some of Galadriel and Celeborn's feature, she remained mostly the same. It was now her begetting day and the city became a hustle and bustle of activity. The party last well into the night and ended with a completely spent Arlo asleep in her bed. Her stomach full of cake and iced cream.

Though such a wonder of the evening before still was fresh, her joy in it was short-lived. The morning for her leaving Lorien was here. Tears formed as she gathered her things and made her way to the forest floor.

Awaiting her was Haldir, who was smiling, but you could see the sadness behind his eyes, his brothers, and of course her new nana and ada. After kissing each one present, saving Haldir for last, she went to him. He hugged and kissed her forehead. Pouting she stuck out her bottom lip, which she always did to him to get her way, she told him, "Can I not stay here with you?'

He nodded, "No little one you cannot. But know that I will be here waiting on you when you return. I will miss you my little sweetling and think of you often. The next time I see you will be all grown and very beautiful."

She looked at him a moment, then threw herself into his arms tighter. "I love you, my guardian. I will miss you." she whimpered.

Haldir smiled and hugged her tight. He stood lifting her with him and placed her on her horse. "I will miss you too. This is not goodbye, but a farewell until next time." he said smiling up at her.

She lifted her chin, trying to look brave. In trying to sound adult, she said, "Alright Marchwarden, until next time."

With that, Shelowyn and Maeolari gave the call to the small band of elves traveling with them to move out. Arlo looked back as they left the woods. Haldir felt lost.

For many weeks, no one heard anything from the traveling party. Hadir and his brothers returned to the borders hoping to bring back normalcy, but it was not happening. Haldir envied everyone else, for they moved on, but his heart was broke. He did not realize just how much he missed Arlo.

Weeks grew into months, and all wondered how Arlo and her parents were. No word. The lady Haldir felt would have known something, but she always was vague in her answers. One day, having just returned from the Northern borders, Haldir stood in the Main hall giving his report.

A courier came through the door with great urgency. The three stood there, fear gripping at least two, while the other just simply bowed her head.

"I have grave news, my lord. A courier from Rohan has traveled a great distance with sad news. He is outside as we speak." the courier said.

"Bring him in. Quickly!" Celeborn said alarmed. The man walked through the doors, his expression flat and unfeeling. He had traveled many days and nights to get there. He bowed to the Lord and Lady then nodded to Haldir.

Haldir was numb as the man spoke. "I have sorrowful news, my lord, my lady. It is our understanding a party left from these borders a couple of months ago, making its way south then to pass through the Gap of Rohan. Two weeks ago, that same party was not far from out city of Edoras. There was an attack upon them."

Haldir's heart quickened and he intently listened. Celeborn paled and stared at the man. Galadriel, though sad, looked at the man. "None survived?"

"No, my lady. I am afraid not. An elf came to the City with the news of the attack, but he was gravely injured and did not survive himself." the man said looking distressed.

Celeborn looked at him, his eyes beginning to tear up. "What of my sister and her daughter?"

The man looked at the lord and bowed his head. "Upon the dead we found many elf men and only one female, but she was an adult. We were told of the child by the elf that made it to the city. We sent out riders across the plains who searched for nearly a week solid and she was nowhere to be found. I am sorry, to be the barer of bad tidings."

Haldir turned away from them all. The only thought was..Arlo could not be dead, she was alive. He wanted to go and search for her, to bring her back. But his urges were settled. The Lady spoke, "Haldir, I know your thoughts and your pain. We will search for her, but the plans need made first. I do not feel that she perished. Calm yourself."

In the weeks following, parties were sent out to search but all returned. Arlothiyenne, child of light, child of destiny and the princess of Lothlorien, was lost. It was then that Haldir, hardened his heart, and shut out all emotion, until one day, dreams came and promise of a return.

Note: Alright. That concludes the Two Prologue sections. How do you like it so far?

Next up..The Main story begins...A Tale of Destiny Chapter One

**Prounciations:**

Alasse-(Ah-la-say)

Shelowyn-(Shell-oh-wen)

Maeolari-(May-oh-lar-ee)

Arlothiyenne-(Are-lo-thee-yen)


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**Summary:** Arlothiyenne, niece to Celeborn and Galadriel, is a child of destiny. A Child given great powers and a task of the Valar, brought before The Lord and Lady of Lorien for training and for protection. Born to two parents, both having powers of their own, she is adopted by the Lord and Lady to hide her true blood line. After a two hundred year absence, she returns to do what her destiny requires and full fills it. Finding her love with the March ONE: Return to Lorien

**Chapter One:Return to Lorien**

** 200 years later...**

_**HALDIR**_

Haldir sat high up in the branches of a tree on the borders, being ever watchful for impending dangers. His mind drifting to the dream that has haunted him for many months. Every time, the dreams was the same. First a battle with orcs and then the shrill scream of a woman. The woman was elven, her hair a deep brown, that hung low down her back, her eyes dark brown with hints of auburn specks in them. Her name is never spoken, but she always tells him, "I shall return." Each morning, he awoke to the feeling of confusion of who she is or what she means by 'shall return'. Lately, thoughts had crept up in his mind to the possibility that she was someone he once knew, but that was impossible, she was missing. One thing remained, the feeling of danger and doom grew more each day, but today it was worse than ever.

Haldir just sat there, focusing his eyes out on the plains, his reverie taking over him so much that he had not heard his middle brother approach his flet and stand next to him. His thoughts got broken when he spoke.

"Brother, where is your mind today? Have you had the same dream again of the woman?" Orophin asked quizzically.

Haldir shook his head and looked at his brother. "Who? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The woman from your dream. You had the dream again did you not?" Orophin repeated looking at his eldest brother concerned.

"Aye I did. Seems every night now, it haunts me. I still cannot figure the meaning of her words." Haldir replied his eyes still scanning the plain. A sound of someone approaching the top of the flet caught their attention, looking to see the youngest brother Rumil coming to rest on the platform.

"I will tell you what it is about," Rumil butted in,"Your fated love. You have described her many times to us. Her beauty. I think she is the one meant for you. I believe that she is the one that the valar has chosen for you and they are preparing you for her arrival."

Haldir rolled his eyes at his youngest brother's declaration, but said nothing. "Rumil, you and your whimsical ideas. That is your dream," Orophin retorted looking at Haldir. "Haldir's dream means something, but what that is, is the true mystery. So keep quiet."

Rumil shrugged, "Very well, brother, but do not count out all possibilities. We know not what it is truly about."

For a short time, the silence reigned between the three brothers. Since the time they were elflings, they had done everything together, always, this silence was a comfortable one. They each watched the plains, making sure all was at peace. It was what they did, trained to do. Because of the diligence, the borders had not seen a skirmish or battle in many weeks. But the peaceful watch got interrupted by an alarmed Orophin. "Brother, look in the Northeastern plain. Someone is coming this way!" His body stood in a readied stance. Alarm written on his face.

His senses now fully alert, Haldir's gaze shot in the direction his brother was pointing. There out on the plain came a small figure, running. Smaller than a male, and too fast for a human. The speed was almost like lightning, its hair flowing behind it. If one could say anything, it ran like an elf. But no ellon he knew was hat small. Suddenly it stumbled, fell, and regained its steps quickly. They looked behind the figure, to see what it was running from. A small band of about fifty orcs were running. One orc in particular, larger and stronger than the others, bearing the marks of a commander, chased the figure and was only feet behind them.

Haldir called out for all archers to prepare for battle.

**_ARLO_**_  
_

Arlothiyenne stood there tired, disheveled, and her body though hungry, was also sickened to nausea. The night was spent tending to wounded and dying men. When the party left Northern Evindale, there were 70 men. The attack the afternoon before had been violent, gory but the small band of orcs had been taken out with ease. Of the men with her, only a precious few remained able to fight. Total count were twenty slightly injured, thirty dead, and twenty wounded and dying. How would they survive if there was another attack? Over the company an ever looming sense of evil and fear lingered heavily on their hearts. Just before dawn, five riders were sent out, and all at the encampment sat waiting on pins and needles for them to return.

Arlothiyenne who had worked nonstop since the battle, finally decided to take a brief respite and took in the dawn of the new day. Taking in the rays of the sun, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply the fresh air. They were close to her childhood home, Lorien, she could smell it in the air, damp moss and leaves after a spring rain. Dreams had come forth many months ago of the place she had missed for two centuries. The place she remembered, yet also barely knew. With those dreams, came the clear voices of her adopted mother and the trees of the Golden forest calling, telling her to come home. It was how she knew it was time to return. But one dream came more to her than the others. It was of her guardian, Haldir. He would only smile at her, but it was not her as an adult, but her as a child. How she missed him and his brother, and her adopted parents. Though the air about the camp was restless, she found peace in knowing she would soon be back among her own people.

So much had happened since those dreams and voices first came. Her powers began to awaken, little by little each day. So far it was her ability to heal though weak and wild, it was there and the gift of foresight though sketchy, came as a surprise. Very subtle they were, not enough to make a great difference, but in her it did. She had the distinct feeling that once she reached her childhood home, it would come alive more. She turned circles, feeling her heart began to feel joy, that things would be better for her. She just hoped they would all make it to the forest in time.

Arlo snapped from her reverie by the sound of horses approaching the camp and the riders shouting. "Orcs approaching, everyone stand ready!"

Feeling the sudden fear come on, her head shot in the direction they had come. 'Oh no', she thought, 'this is it'. They would all perish. Her mind began to race with alarm. Another in the party shouted back, "How many?"

"Fifty at the least. Could be more," one rider replied. The men who could fight started moving to get their weapons. Arlothiyenne wished at this moment, that she had continued to hone her weapons skills, but her foster-father, had asked her not to do it. In his land, women were not allowed to do it. It was shameful, that even as child, she had not learned more. Her knowledge now only consisted of the parts of the weapons, which made her of no use to her escorts.

Her keen elven sense of smell captured the familiar, unmistakeable stench of the Orcs long before she saw them. Rotting flesh. Running to her bedroll, she gathered up her bags in haste, throwing them over her shoulder as one of the warriors called out to her."Lady Arlothiyenne, make haste. Run! Go quickly, you should reach the woods soon!"Just as he finished shouting, the man began fighting an advancing orc. Quickly she looked to see what direction she needed to go. The edge of the Golden Woods laid there in the far distance.

Without hesitation, she took off, her feet carrying her swiftly over the plain, her dark hair flowing behind her as she ran. Her vision only set on one target...The Woods. Behind her, the only sounds she heard were the clanking of metal on metal, and the screams of her escorts as they were slaughtered. Out of the chaos came a rough, ragged voice calling out an order, "Catch the female!"

Hearing their rough footfalls behind her, she sped up more, and the woods came into her full view, but still too far away for help. She made the near fatal error and glanced over her shoulder. She stumbled, fell, but quickly got back up and continued her marathon. Her mind, though racing, caught the faint sound of a voice in her mind.

'_Keep running,' _it told her. '_Just a little further now. He is there waiting for you. The Valar is with you!'_

She knew the voice, it was Galadriel. She said out loud, "They are chasing me. I am going as fast as I can."

_'I know my child. Their arrows cannot reach where you are. He will be there to help you.' _the Lady said again.

Hearing this, Arlothiyenne's steps became faster. She had to reach the edge fast. She could hear the orcs steps getting closer and closer. The adrenaline began to pulse through her as she saw the woods getting closer. 'Just a little more,' she urged herself on.

Behind her she heard the heavy breathing of the orcs that pursued her. Their steps heavy and echoing in her ears. She was far ahead of them she knew, but still they could catch her. Her vision tunneled and drove herself harder.

**_HALDIR_**

The figure was quickly approaching the forest with a band of fifty orcs following them. The figure sped up its footfalls, its speed remarkable. No human had this kind of speed, only in elves did this kind of drive exist. Haldir stepped closer to the side of the flet and watched more closely. The figure was dainty and small. It was a female he concluded, but dressed as a male to disguise herself presumably. Haldir's brothers came to stand next to him, alarm written on their faces.

"It is a female, brother. She is in danger, we must help her!" Rumil's said hurriedly.

Haldir remained calm, but attentive of the situation. "We will, but she is too far out for the arrows to reach her."

Orophin turned to the elven archers and raised a hand indicating for them to notch arrows, await the signal. The trees beside their perch, covered in elves, waiting for commands.

Haldir suddenly felt the familiar brush on his mind. Lady Galadriel spoke,"_Haldir, make haste she has returned to us. You must save her quickly. Bring her home."_ He was unaware of what she meant and went into overdrive to do the task.

Haldir watched as one orc, bearing marks of a commander, threw a battle hatchet at the girl. The hatchet sailed through the air, and for a moment seem to move at slow motion, but soon hit the female in the back of her left leg. In no time, Haldir leaped to the ground and watched, his heart nearly stopping as she screamed out in pain.

Up in the trees, Haldir's brothers watched as their brother quickly and stealthily moved on the forest floor. Haldir moved, but his eyes never left the girl as she began to struggle in her movements and dragged her now useless leg. Once she was fast, but now a near crawl. She was a little closer to the woods, but still out of range for the arrows to aid her. Haldir stopped for a moment watching, anticipating on where she would enter the woods. The Orc gaining ground behind her, but she limped on as fast as she could, her determination to make it more clear.

Haldir looked up into the canopy, his brothers standing there with arrows notched and ready. "Wait for my signal!" he called to them and made the gesture so the other elves could see. He turned back to watch the scene before him. The girl was growing fatigued, Haldir felt this just by watching her, she was losing a lot of blood, but the orc still chased her. The commanding orc was mere feet behind her. He would reach for her, but she kept going, speeding up as much as she could.

Haldir watched in horror as the girl faltered, stumbled, and re-caught her steps, but she was no match for him. The Orc stood there, his sword unsheathed and ready to strike. It knocked the girl to the ground. Seeing where the orcs were, Haldir turned and ordered, "Fire! Show them no mercy!"

The assault on the orcs was swift coming, some of them fell and others would dodge the arrows still coming forward. Haldir's eyes never left the orc who was chasing the girl. Raising his bow, he aimed and waited for just the right moment to fire.

**_ARLO_**

Arlothiyenne made her way towards the woods, which were not much farther. The orcs still behind her, determined to catch her. Tired and fatiguing fast, she pressed on. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain hit her left leg, and something remained embedded in the muscles of her thigh. She let out a scream of pain, but still kept on her steps now hindered by pain and throbbing. 'Oh no! she thought. She stumbled again, but remained on foot running with a painful limp. Suddenly her assailant was upon her. She whimpered as he grabbed her and knocked her to the ground. Arlothiyenne remained determined and kept trying to get away, not to allow this beast to defeat her.

The drive to continue, became the greatest determination she had ever known. To survive, was the only thought on her mind. She kept moving, trying to crawl on all fours to get to the forest, in her heart she knew there she would be safer, but her attempt was short-lived. The pain and object in her leg, was what stopped her. Feeling a slight wave of defeat, she turned and began to scoot on her backside, to inch her way to the forest. Horror laced itself around her soul as she looked up at the one that chased her, his sword now drawn, his face filled with strange amusement.

In her terrified heart, cowardice rushed her thoughts, she began to beg. "Please. Do not do this." she begged him, her voice full of fear. But she gave up this. 'What am I doing, this is a creäture of evil, it has no conscience. It does not care.' she thought. She continued her slow movements backwards, her fatigue growing every moment she spent moving, but she could not give him, would not. She began to sob at the pain that began to intensify, whimpering at every inch she made backwards.

The orc laughed out at her, and closed the distance between them, the pain in her leg, beyond bearable and numbing. She could not move, stunned her eyes fixed upon the face of her executioner. The Orc looked down at her, his eyes filled with blood-lust. He wanted her dead, she sensed this. In a swift movement, the orc began his assault on her. His heavily booted foot came down with a blow that did not kill her but caused her to daze and be confused.

The wound inflicted, began to swell up and pour the blood. Her vision blurred from the blood trickling down her face. Through her clouded vision, she saw the orc bring the sword up over his head. Weakly she was able to whimper out a single sentence,"No, Please No!" In a swift motion, the sword came down with a mighty force, thrusted deeply into her right side, pinning her to the ground. Through the pain, she heard herself scream, then she felt as her world began to darken and silence followed. Her life ran before her eyes in flashes.

After all she had done in her life, the things she learned, the people she had met and gotten to know, the life she has lived flashed in her mind, her world became blacker by the minute. In the state of near unconsciousness, she could hear the call to arms, and the sounds of arrows piercing the air. Help was near, but would it be too late for her? She did not know. In a last attempt to stay in the world, she opened her eyes weakly and watched arrows rained down upon her assailants killing them one by one.

At last, as the orc that attacked her was killed, she closed her eyes feeling the darkness take the blackness that was now her mind,Arlo felt a peace. A presence now loomed beside her warm, protective and...familiar. Then the soft touch to her mind that told her,"_Peace child you are safe. Stay with them they will help you."_

**_HALDIR_**

He looked back to the girl. She was now, in a desperate attempt to get away, inching herself backwards, sobbing. Her sobs told of her fear, Haldir sensed the girl's moment of weakness in her own strength as she begged the orc not to hurt her. Haldir's blood began to boil as he watch the orc begin to assault her. Finally with one kick he struck her head with his heavily booted foot leaving the girl dazed and confused. Haldir felt a rage unlike anything he had ever experienced.

The orc stood now, his sword held over his head, ready to bring it down. Through the shower of arrows, Haldir began to run, his eyes never leaving the girl's form. Haldir could hear her pleas to the orc, fear lacing her words. He paused only for a moment, his bow notched and aimed. The moment to fire was now. Just as the orc brought down the sword and thrusting it into her right side, he let go of the arrow.

Time seemed to stand still at that moment, but began again as the girl screamed out. The sound shrill and pained, then the silence came. It was in this silence, the arrow hit and the orc fell dead.

Dropping his bow to the ground, Haldir broke a run. Fast as lightning and by the time he reached the field the battle was near over. The remaining orcs retreated and ran across the plain toward the mountains. Haldir's steps never faltered as he reached the girl's side, but as he ran, he prayed to the Valar for the girl's survival.

Within moments, several wardens began dropping out of the trees to do the clean up of the battle field. Though they had just taken out their enemy, one they had fought for ages, the elves still valued life. It did not matter if it were friend or foe, to them life was a gift. The wardens began sifting through the carnage, killing all those that survived, doing body counts, and piling up the bodies to be burned. It was a task that none liked to do, but someone had to do it.

Haldir made no notice of the tasks being performed around him. His only focus was on the injured girl before him. He knelt beside her to begin assessing her wounds. Seeing her like this had scorched his heart with hate. She was an innocent soul, what had she done in this life that would have called for such savagery? She was losing blood fast, he could tell, the ground began pool with her blood. Haldir ripped the leggings she wore to see the wound to her left leg. It was not too terribly bad, it would heal in no time. He sat back up fully and looked at the wound to her right side. The crude sword was sticking straight up from her body. Haldir had seen this kind of thing before and knew that she was pinned to the ground. Getting the sword out was the easy part, it was stopping of the bleeding and the risk of infection or the possible poisoning that worried him. That was if she survived. He shook his head at the thoughts of this young one dying in such agony.

Haldir looked down at the girl with eyes of curiosity. Who was she? Where was she from? Why was she alone? Those questions loomed in his mind as he reached out and touched her dark brown tresses. Beautiful was the only word to describe it. Her head was facing her side and hair hung into her face. He pushed the stray locks behind her right ear. Pointed. Just as he suspected, but also fueled the hope that her elven blood would aid in her healing.

Almost in a whisper as he stroked her hair gently, he spoke to her, "You are safe now, sweetling. We will help you. May the Valar keep you at peace, until we are able to do more."

Haldir's observation was brief as his brothers, Orophin and Rumil came and knelt beside her as well. Rumil took his place at her head while Orophin took up on the other side of her. Orophin had trained in the arts of first healing as had Haldir. More of a stabilizing form of healing. Orophin began to assess her as well.

Both of them quickly began first by removing the battle-axe from her leg. As Haldir pulled it out, Orophin began to chant the spell to slow the bleeding to a trickle. Rumil sat at the head of the girl, speaking to her quietly and soothing her. Even though she was unconscious, it would help her to feel safe. He ran his caring hand through her hair, to let her unconscious mind know that help was there. He gently and softly spoke more to her to assure her. Her breathing was too shallow, and she was teetering on the brink of death. So much blood she had lost. Wanting to see her face, and watch for a response, Rumil tipped her head to face him. He gasped. She was beautiful. Young too, by his guess nearly or at two hundred years old.

Haldir sat there talking to Orophin on the next course of action they should take, but his attention kept straying to the girl. He leaned over, after seeing that Rumil was looking at her face. He was curious about what she looked like. He gasped and then took a ragged breath. It was her, the one from the dreams that had plagued him for many months. His heart quickened, the need to help her became more intense. He reached out and touched her face, entranced by her beauty. She was more so in person than she had been in the dreams. Her skin was soft as silk, like her hair..

Rumil who was still stroking her hair, saw Haldir's look. It was as though he was looking at someone he knew. Rumil took a hand and placed it over his eldest brother's hand. "Haldir, what is it?" he asked.

Haldir's eyes never left her. Softly he spoke, "It's her." Then to the girl he spoke softer, "Stay with us, little one."

Rumil did not understand, but at this time it was not good to question. Orophin looked up at them, irritation lacing his features. There was a serious job to do, and now was not the time to revel in the beauty of a near death elleth. He became agitated more, and spoke out of rank. "Will you stop ogling and help me get this girl stable. Haldir, I need you to pull out the sword as I chant to stop the bleeding. Haldir! What are you staring at?" Haldir did not move or blink, Orophin took a hand and slapped Haldir's arm. "Haldir!"he yelled out.

Haldir snapped from his trance at the slap of his brother's hand, shook it off, and looked to his middle brother. "Aye, you are right." he looked around quickly. An elf stood not far from watching what they were doing. Haldir barked out orders, "You, warden, go alert Tinnol of the injured girl and tell him to be ready in an hour to aid her. Then get a litter and bring it here, immediately." The elf nodded and broke a run to do what was bid of him. Haldir's head snapped to Rumil who was looking at him. "Rumil, hold her head, keep her from moving should she wake while we remove the blade." Rumil nodded and spoke to the girl and placing his arms on her shoulders. Two other elves saw what they were about to do and knelt at her feet, each taking an ankle to hold her down.

A shift in the girl's spirit, made Rumil speak up with great alarm. "Brother, you must hurry, she is weakening," was the fearful plea.

Haldir did not hesitate, with her now restrained, he stood and placed his hands on the hilt of the sword. It was now or never. He felt a brush to his mind. _" The Valar will guide you Haldir. Steady as a rock you must be with this task. Fear not for her, she is stronger than we think. We shall arrive by nightfall." _the Lady told him.

Haldir did not falter, the movements slow, trying not to cut her more than she already was. In her unconscious state, the girl moaned as he moved the sword in a steady upward motion. Orophin sat there, hands wrapped around the blade, chanting the ancient spell to stop the blood from flowing. As Haldir inched the sword out of her, she girl began moaning more and more, until at last, when the sword exited her body she let out a shrill scream that carried over plain. Then all fell silent.

**_Arlo's View_**

In her unconscious mind, Arlo was still alert to the surroundings. She felt the peace of knowing that she was safe and that help had arrived. Three presences, all strong, caring and protective, was all she could feel. She felt the caresses of the one at her head and his soothing voice, the gentle touch of the one on her left and the soothing voice of the one on her right. The one on the right, was a dominate one, a male. Could be a commander she gathered. His presence was the most comforting, familiar to her.

She had felt the rip of her leggings earlier, and it was him that did it. She sensed his worries, his fear. She thought on it more, the three with her all felt familiar to her. But only the one had touched her soul this time. She heard the murmurs of their voices. Speaking in a language she knew but was rusty on. Elvish. Some things she made out clearly. The dominate one had told her, '_Stay with us,little one'. _All the care and concern in the tone.

Her mind clouded a bit, from the physical pain, and she became quite aware of what was happening to her.

On her right side, she felt this soothing warming feeling, her vessels closing. Then the hard object inhabiting the wound being pulled out. It ached. She felt herself moan in agony, but her eyes would not open. Inch by inch it was rising, the ache getting worse. She could not help it, but as the warming of the one touching her and the feeling of the object pulling was too much at once. In her state, she screamed out. Then after it was gone, relief filled her.

Only after it was gone, did she summon a bit of strength to open her eyes. Looking into his stormy blue eyes, she knew who he was, though she had no strength to speak. Her arms feeling heavy, she pushed through it and reach up to touch his face. Fatigue, loss of blood, feeling of tiredness took her, her eyes so heavy, she closed them and her world went black.

The blades now removed, the girl laid there still for a time, no sign of waking...at first. But by miracle the girl, though still extremely weakened, opened her eyes. Haldir leaned over her. Her eyes were familiar. Brown with hints of auburn in them. She did not speak, just stared up at him. He smiled at her sweetly. The look she gave, was of recognition. Weakly she reached out her right hand and touched his cheek. It was all she had, she closed her eyes.

Who was she? Why was she here? These questions loomed again in Haldir and his brother's minds. Silence came over the plain as they waited for the litter to come and carry her back to the camp. Orophin cleaned up the girl's wounds as best her could and watched as it seeped. It seeped still, not fully healed, but would stabilize her until the healer Tinnol could care for her.

Haldir rubbed his eyes, the morning proving tiresome already. He remembered the words of the Lady, telling him that she was coming home. He still wondered what she meant. Looking down at the girl, she amazed his senses. It was her, he was positive, the one from his dreams. She had haunted him for months. Her dark brown hair and her dark brown eyes that held hints of auburn in them. Her fine elven features. She was beautiful. For more so than what he dreamed of. Hopefully, when she woke, he would get peace of knowing who she was.

Rumil's gaze strayed back to the girl's neck and stopped. He furrowed his brow in curiosity and reached down to pick up the tiny medallion that laid on hollow of her neck. It was the size of a small coin with designs that looked familiar. A mallorn leaf with a star beside it. Leaning closer to inspect it, he read the engravings. 'Child of light' written in the ancient language of Quenyen. Cocking his head to the side, he wondered, 'Where have I seen this before?' he bit his lip, an awful habit he had developed as a child, and thought hard. Then it hit him. It was her, but that was not possible. She went missing, centuries ago. An imposter, maybe? He lifted her head and slid the necklace off her neck. He zoned in on it, mesmerized at the thought this girl could be her. 'No she could not be', he thought.

The litter arrived, Orophin and Haldir looked to Rumil and noticed his face spoke of confusion, he was paler than usual. Orophin seeing this spoke to his little brother, "Baby brother, what is amiss?'

Rumil said not a word, his eyes had grown wide as he fought with the feeling of confusion what he had just found. Haldir cocked his head to the side and looked at him concerned. "Rumil?" he said worried.

Rumil just stared, the necklace hanging from his fingers. Haldir noticed it and snatched it from his hand. Haldir inspected the writing and engravings upon the medallion, then a look of shock came across his features. He looked down at the elleth, then back to the medallion. 'Could this be-?' he stopped pondering, 'Surely not. After all this time.'

Orophin, intrigued saw his eldest brother's expression and took the necklace from him. He looked down and his eyes grew wide. So shocked, he held the necklace to his chest. His gaze drifted to the girl, awestruck. "It is her, is it not?" he finally said after a moment.

Haldir looked at Orophin then to Rumil. "It may be, but we will not know until the Lord and Lady arrive at nightfall." he said taking the necklace from a still dazed Orophin and standing tall over them. "Come we must get her to Tinnol and soon."

After she was lifted and placed on the litter, the trek to the healing talan would take nearly an hour. The journey was silent, elves followed the litter, with the three brothers nearby. Haldir was beside her holding her hand the whole way.

Could it be the Lost Princess, the little girl he once knew had returned?

That was the answer he would find out later.

N/A: Well this chapter took a long time to Re-Vamp...been tedious. Tell me how does it look so far?

_Next Chapter._...Healing on the Borders

**Prounciations**

Arlothiyenne: (Ar-lo-thee-yen)

Tinnol: (Ten-nole)

Evindale (Eve-en-dale): _City of my creation_. Located in Northern regions of Middle Earth, near the Ice Bay of Ferochel.


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Arlothiyenne: A Tale Of Destiny**

**CHAPTER TWO:_ Healing on the Border, The Lord and Lady Arrives_**

The border healing talan was the first line of healing for most injured elves before the journey back to the city to continue their convalescence. From the plain just outside the border, the trek took nearly an hour. During their transport of the girl, she had not so much as moaned out, or moved. Stuck in her reveries.

Haldir stayed by her side during this time, silent prayers that the girl would survive her wounds. He looked down at her and noticed that the wounds still seeped blood but had slowed to just a trickle. Seeing her face at peace, gave him a measure of comfort knowing she had a chance to survive, but also posed many questions in him.

Who was she? Where had she come from? Why did this girl haunt his dreams for so many months? Could she be the one that was lost all those years ago? His mind's thoughts, led him to look upon the medallion that now laid in his hands. It was possible she was the girl he had known all those years ago, but he along with everyone else had given up on ever finding her. He clutched the medallion tighter in his palm and looked ahead. It was not much further until they reached the healer.

The elves around him whispered and speculated as to who she was. Orophin and Rumil stayed nearby with hope plastered upon their faces. Haldir's thoughts stopped when the healer, Tinnol came up to the litter and began looking at the girl. After a quick glance he spoke rapidly, telling the carriers to put her in the talan and spitting out orders for his assistants to gather supplies.

Haldir stopped at the foot of the stairs and told one of the wardens to go and prepare the guest talan for the Lord and Lady's arrival and to begin the evening meal about an hour before dusk. The Lord and Lady would arrive by nightfall. He sent out scouts to watch for the rulers arrivals and told them to alert him immediately when they saw them.

Haldir climbed the stair and entered the small talan. Orophin and Rumil were assisting the healers in removing the girl from the litter to the bed, being careful not to jostle her more. Haldir stood there watching, observing the scene before him. The healer quickly began a further assessment of her injuries. Orophin and Rumil patted Haldir's shoulder as they left to do their duties. The Healer looked up for a moment and looked at him. "Haldir, did I hear you correctly? The Lord and Lady are coming,"he asked.

Haldir nodded. "Yes, will be here at nightfall." He looked down at the girl on the bed and looked back at Tinnol. "Is she going to be alright?" his voice concerned.

"The injuries are extensive. It is hard to say on such matters," the healer looked down at her a moment more, then back up, "You and Orophin did a good job of closing up the wounds enough to get her here. Just to look at her, I can tell she is strong-willed and I believe once the Lord and Lady arrive, her healing will be well. The Lord and Lady may bring an extra set of healing hands with them."

Haldir hoped so too, for the girl's sake. Feeling compelled, he looked up at Tinnol. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Tinnol nodded and motioned for him to step over to the bed. "The assistants are preparing bandages and herbs for her wounds. So yes, if you feel the need to help, an extra set of would be good. I need to remove her dirty garments and her wounds need cleansed." Haldir hesitated a moment, then moved slowly to the side of the bed. Tinnol looked up and noticed the slight hesitation. "Haldir, you do not have to do it, if you are uncomfortable with it."

Haldir looked at him a moment but looked down at the girl. He had to help, he needed to help. "No, I offered and I shall do it. It is just-" he stopped a moment in thought. Tinnol was a friend and usually he could tell him anything, but should he mention that this girl was the one from his dream and could be the child that went missing all those years ago? "Remember how I came to you all those months ago, telling you about the woman that haunted my dreams?" Tinnol nodded in reply. Haldir continued, "It was her." He pointed to the girl on the bed.

Tinnol looked at her, then to him. Smiling he spoke, "Well then, is that not something." Tinnol had a way about him when it came to such things, the smile came as a jesting one, but then it did not last long. His features straightened. "Shall we continue and do our little task?" Haldir nodded and began to help the healer do the task of cleaning.

Haldir could not help looking upon her beauty, as he and the healer removed her clothing. It was not hard to be drawn to look at her body. He noticed the soft planes of her stomach, the smoothness of her skin looking at though it unblemished marble. The color of pale pink kiss slightly with the sun. Her face was like chiseled stone, her features high cut. The roundness of her cheeks spoke of a different heritage, long distant even mixed with the elven ones. Her eye lashes were long and dark, fanning out upon her high cheek bones. Her ears, though pointed like the elves, was more rounded out. He wished he could see her eyes again, that small glimpse on the border, was not enough. He recalled the deep brown laced with auburn, which had been odd, familiar even. Her hair was the color of dark chocolate, it reminded him of Arwen's, but it was longer and more shiny than the Rivendell Princess. Haldir felt the sudden urge to reach out and run the long dark tresses through his fingers, but restrained it.

His gaze slowly made its way down her body. Beautiful shapely legs were the most to focus on. Perfect was the word to sum it all up. He knew he should not gaze at her thus. Modesty was something the elves cherished most when it came to the body, but he was drawn like a moth to a flame. His observations came to a startling halt, when the assistants came in carrying hot water, bandages, and herbs. Haldir looked down one last time at the face that haunted him. Tinnol looked up to Haldir and asked that he fetch the water and herbs.

In the time it took Haldir to fetch the water and turn back around, Tinnol had placed a warm thick blanket over the girl. Suddenly, there was something not right. Haldir halted his steps and watched. Tinnol had noticed and backed away. The girl began to glow slightly, it would have been almost unnoticeable to one that just glance at her, but to him and the healer, it was more clear because they were paying the most attention to her. The glow lasted for many minutes and her skin seem to warm a little. Thinking she was beginning to run a fever, Tinnol motioned for him to give him cool water, but by the time Haldir fetched it, the glow was gone. How strange for this to happen. They quickly began to sponge down her skin to clean her. Neither of them saying anything about the little event, but occasionally would look at each other with eyes of acknowledgment.

After the girl was clean, Haldir went to the door and opened the door. To his astonishment, he found that many wardens had decided to camp out at the base of the stairs leading up to the healing talan. Why they had done this, seemed to be an enigma. A feeling in the air loomed. Concern and possibly, a knowing. Elves are preceptive people, who could sense something in their midst, before understanding it or fully know what it was. It had to be the girl. Knowing what he and the healer has seen inside when the girl glowed, the elves upon the border must have felt the presence of power. Haldir looked back to the bed at the girl's form that laid there. Still peaceful, still quiet. The need to protect her became an urgent need.

Another feeling he got, was of confusion. Why that was, was no wonder. By now, all on the borders had probably heard that the Lord and Lady were due to arrive by nightfall. Questions, in their minds, were looming forth. 'Why would they be coming?' Two wardens sat on the small landing at the foot of their stairs, both talking. They looked up at him and stood waiting for him to speak. Motioning to them to come, they climbed the stairs without hesitation. Haldir told them to both guard the door and to not allow anyone in but himself, the healers, his brothers and the Lord and Lady. Both grabbed their swords and took their places.

Before re-entering the talan, Haldir caught the sight of his youngest brother, Rumil, who was climbing up the stairs with a great concern on his face. Haldir turned to him fully as he made the last step. "What are you doing here Rumil? Why do you have such concern written on your face?"

Rumil shifted from foot to foot, his gaze upon his feet and not his brother. He leaned a little and whispered. "I am restless, brother. If she is who I think she is, I want to help." his reply came out as distress. "Please give me a task. I beg you."

Haldir understood his brother completely, he was feeling the same as he had felt earlier when he asked the healer if he needed help. Haldir let out a small sigh and placed a comforting hand upon his little brother's shoulder. "There is not much more we can do, the healer has to cleanse the wounds and bind them. It is up to him." he concluded.

Rumil stepped into the doorway, the healer bending over the girl, cleaning the wounds with a healing herb. Rumil cleared his throat. "Master Tinnol. Is there any way I can help you?" The Healer turned to Rumil.

"Ah, Rumil, yes. Good to see you." He motioned for him to come in. "Come in. You can help turn her so that we can treat her leg," Tinnol turned to Haldir, "Haldir, I will need your help as well again. The assistants are still preparing more medicines and bandages." Rumil strode across the room to the bed side.

Haldir nodded. "Of course, I shall help."

The three elves carefully, rolled her onto her right side. In her reverie, the girl groaned out in pain. The elves looked at each other, concern in their eyes. They needed to hurry. The healer quickly and with expert skill, cleaned, applied the herbs and bandages within just mere moments. Haldir was particularly adamant in saving the girl's modesty, and shifted himself, to cover her with blankets about her breasts and her private areas. The other two did not seem to notice, but Haldir felt it was his duty to do this task. They laid her gently back down on her side and began assessing the wound to her midsection.

With the girl covered on top, Tinnol exposed her abdomen to look at the wound. Rumil winced at the sight of it, and Haldir's expression turned to concern. The wound though sealed, was still seeping. Tinnol shook his head and looked up. "This wound is worrisome to me. But on a good note, Haldir, you and your brother did a good job. This little one, should be dead." Haldir looked at him with worry. The healer smiled warmly, "Worry not, March Warden, I will fix her up." The assurance, caused Rumil to breathe out a deep breath he had not thought he was holding.

The healer began to work on the wound, cleaning and applying a specially blended formula of herbs and spices that upon contact with the skin began to mend the seepage. Haldir and Rumil watched for a moment. Tinnol looked up, and smiled. "All I need to do is bandage it." He stopped and looked out the tiny window. "It is close to nightfall. The Lord and Lady will arrive soon."

Haldir and Rumil looked out the window. Haldir was taken aback. It had taken them a long time to work on her. It, to him, had only seemed like a short while. He and Rumil, assisted the healer in the bandaging.

After finishing up on the girl, Haldir, Rumil, and Tinnol walked out of the talan for fresh air. A warden approached them. Nodding in respect to them, he turned his attention to Haldir. "March warden, I had all you requested readied. A scout informed me moments ago that a small party from the City was seen, nearly an hour ago and will arrive shortly." Haldir nodded.

"Thank you, how many is in the party?" Haldir asked him.

"The Lord and Lady, two handmaidens, another Healer, and a few sentinels. Wardens are escorting them here now. They have a small wagon with them with supplies," he replied.

Haldir looked at the elf and nodded. "You are relieved, good job and get some rest," Haldir said. Turning to his brother and the healer, Haldir spoke. "Rumil, you and Orophin do my rounds for me. Tinnol, it seems you will have an extra set of healing hands after all. If anyone needs me I will be in my quarters cleaning up." He left them, and went to ready for the Lord and Lady's arrival.

Galadriel rode closely to Celeborn. She looked upon her husband and could feel the trouble in his heart. She brushed his mind and began to speak, it was a connection that the many years of their marriage that they had.

_"My love, I know that you are troubled. Find peace in knowing that she has finally returned."_

_"I know it, it is just that she has been gone so long I had given up all hope that she would ever return," he voiced regrettably._

_"My husband, I feel the same also. But I am also overjoyed that we will finally have her in our arms again."_

_"I know that I should trust the Valar and the visions you have had. But I am still frightened for her. She is so young and now has a destiny she must do. Now with her injuries, will she ever make it through?" he questioned._

_"My love, her injuries are just a chapter in her life. She has gained much knowledge in her travels and is strong. I admit that I worry about the fact that all that taught to her as an effling is now but a brush of a memory . With our help I know that all of us can help her regain and gain what she has lost. Elrond, will help us and is en-route to Lothlorien as we speak. Haldir's strength will affect her the greatest and make her stronger. He knows who she is, but cannot believe it. Rumil and Orophin have no doubt about them."_

_"She left so young and quickly after the adoption, we did not have time to properly bond with her. I love her so much. It is like having Celebrian back. If you believe that all will be well, then I shall not fret any longer." he smiled. "I just cannot believe it. All I have to do is look upon her. Just to confirm it is her."_

As they entered the clearing, Galadriel sat forward. Seeing the encamped wardens at the foot of the stairs leading to the healing talan, she pointed it out to Celeborn. "Look, they know she is different."

Celeborn smiled broadly. "I glad we are here."

The entourage made it to the bottom of the stairs and was then met by Haldir.

Haldir arrived at the healing talan, just as the Lord and Lady's party arrived. Walking toward the horses, he stopped and bowed to them in respect, with his hand to his heart. "Mae govanen, my lord, my lady. I trust your journey was well." he said to them.

"Aye, it was well. It is good to see you, Marchwarden. How fare you?" Celeborn asked dismounting his horse.

"I am well, my lord." Haldir stood up.

Haldir stepped forward to aid the Lady in dismounting her horse. Two other wardens were already helping the handmaidens from their mounts. Reaching up, Haldir grabbed the Lady around her waist. "I am glad to see you well, my foster son. We have missed you in the city." The Lady said embracing him after she was placed on solid ground.

"I have missed the city as well." Celeborn came to Haldir's side reaching out to give him a firm elven handshake.

"Tell us, where is you brothers?" the Lord asked looking around.

"They are doing my rounds for me. I wanted to be here when you arrived. They will be back shortly," He said.

Before any of them could continue their conversations, the healer, Master Dalari approached. Haldir turned to him. "Marchwarden, I would like to see to the child and help Master Tinnol with her. Is she within the healing talan?"

Haldir nodded. "Aye, she is. Master Tinnol says she is stable. He is with her now." Haldir told him pointing to the talan. The healer nodded and walked toward the talan. Two of the sentinels followed taking their places next to the talan door.

Galadriel stood there talking with the two handmaidens giving them instructions. The two elleths walked toward the guest talan with sentinels following them with baggages in tow.

Haldir did not speak until they were alone and out of earshot of would be eavesdroppers. When the coast was clear, the Lord and Lady turned to Haldir, their faces full of concern. "Has she awakened at all.?" Celeborn inquired.

Haldir looked back at the talan, then to his lord. He nodded. "No, I am afraid that she has not, since bringing her to the healing talan. Considering what she has been through, it is no wonder." Haldir stopped and thought on whether or not to go on. Reaching into his tunic, he pulled out the medallion. "Out on the plain, once we got to her and pulled out the blades, she awoke for only a moment. She-" he stopped for a moment, then continued. "She opened her eyes and looked at me. The look she gave me was of recognition. Her eyes are that of her. I have seen her before in my dreams. My suspicions were heightened when Rumil found this about her neck." he held out the medallion to the Lord. "Is it her? Arlothiyenne."

Celeborn reached out, and took the medallion into his hands. His eyes began to glisten with tears. He brought the medallion to his face, then held it to his heart. He was relieved and nodded, clearly choked up with emotion. "Aye, it is her." he looked at his beloved, "She has come home, my love. All I need to do now is just look upon her face."

Galadriel looked at the medallion, a single tear formed as she smiled. It was her beloved adopted daughter. She looked up at Haldir, he felt her brush his mind, searching for anything else they needed to know. Haldir averted his eyes from her, for it was hard to look upon her fair face as she searched. His soul was being read, and he knew it. She composed herself. "Haldir, what else is there that you have yet to tell us? We need to know everything."

Haldir knew of what she spoke. "Master Tinnol and I were cleaning her earlier, and noticed that she changed." The lord and Lady perked up hearing this. "It was not enough to be noticed by someone who would have just glanced, but to those who were paying closer attention to her, it was quite noticeable."

Celeborn looked at him confused. Galadriel only waited to hear, what she already suspected. Celeborn spoke, "What was it, Haldir?"

"She glowed. But for only mere moments. It was like she was raging with a fever, which is what Tinnol and I thought, but once trying to cool her off, we noticed that her skin, was cool to the touch. What doest this mean?"

The Lady sighed. "For so long, our little Arlo, has been away from her people. Out in the world, living among men and other peoples of Middle Earth. After being gone so long from her people, the power that would usually stayed with her from birth, was dormant. But now that she has come back into the safe arms of her own kind, that power is beginning to reawaken along with that the Valar has given her. She will have a hard road ahead of her for the next few days especially, not to mention many new changes in the months to follow."

Haldir looked at the Lady with worry in his eyes. " My Lady, will that not make her vulnerable? Or even weaken her?' he asked concern.

"Aye, but with our help, she will be able to overcome the obstacles. But she is strong and will prevail. Elrond is due to arrive within the next day or so he will help, and Gandalf too. So worry not about helping her. Right now we must focus on her injuries. I feel, that she will be able to heal quickly." The lady assured him.

Celeborn sighed deeply. "Enough of this, I want to see my daughter. Shall we?" Haldir and the Lady nodded and smiled. They could feel Celeborn's excitement. Arlothiyenne was all that was left of his blood kin, well besides Celebrian, who now lived in Valinor. He cared for Arlo like his own flesh and blood daughter. Losing her, was more than he could handle, and now she was home, she was all he could think about. Which was why he and Galadriel made this journey to the border.

Haldir led the Lord and Lady into the healing talan. Opening the door, the smell of herbs, spices and soap wafted all their noses. Dalari and Tinnol spoke softly in the corner, discussing the girl's treatment. Hearing the door open, the healers bowed upon seeing their rulers entering the room.

Haldir held open the door as Celeborn was the first to enter. The Silver Lord stopped in his tracks as he beheld his adopted daughter for the first time in two centuries. A tear slid down his cheek as he made his way to the bed side. Galadriel went to the side of the bed and sat down. The feeling of elation and joy bubbled into the room. They were so happy she was now home.

Tinnol spoke softly to the Lady telling her all the Haldir had already told her. She held Arlothiyenne's hand as he spoke. Haldir reveled in that fact that the little girl he had once known, protected and adored, was finally home. Orophin and Rumil suspected it was her, and would be overjoyed to find that it was in fact her. The atmosphere in the room changed drastically at this moment. A change was in the air.

Soon Rumil and Orophin arrived, gave reports to Haldir on the rounds, and of the party that led Arlothiyenne there. It was sad news for which Haldir would hate to give to The Lord and Lady, but they would need to know. He decided to go ahead and make orders for the wardens to do a body count and bury the men as soon as possible, for it was what he knew The lord and Lady would want. A lament would be sung in honor of the men. Later he would tell them.

Just as Haldir knew it would be so, Rumil and Orophin were elated that this beautiful young woman was in fact the little girl who had stolen all their hearts two centuries ago. Clear into the night, the Lord and Lady, Haldir and his brothers stayed with her. Watching her while she slept.

As they suspected, Celeborn decided to take first watch over her.

N/A: Okay all...Phew..Finally second chapter ReVamped..On with the third.. REVIEW PLEASE... let me know how it sounds so far.

Next up...Chapter Three: Reunions

Pronounciations for healer's names

Tinnol-(Tin-Nole)

Dalari-(Day-Lar-ee)


	5. Chapter Three

**Rating**: NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**CHAPTER THREE: Awakening, Reunions, and Self healing.**

Arlothiyenne turned her head from side to side, trying to come forth from her reveries. Her vision blurry, her throat burned from dryness and her body ached with pain, including her head. She fought to awaken, hoping that the softness she laid upon was not a dream, but a reality. A bed. So many months had it been since she laid in one, she almost did not want to wake from this delight.

Her eyes clouded, she fought to clear them further and find where she was. The pain in her head, was excruciating, causing her to feel confused. Had she made it to the border? Or was she dead and now residing in The Halls of Mandos? Where ever she was, she hoped those who had cared for her were kind. Opening her eyes further, she found that the dim light coming from a window nearby, hurt her sore eyes. She took her left hand and wiped away the tiredness that was there.

She was in a hut, or house of some kind. Mostly of wood, white in color and intricate designs carved into them. The window had coverings upon them, sheer and of white material. In the air, she could smell the scent of herbs and spices laced with sandalwood and moss dampened by the spring rains. The herbs and spices told her that it was a healing house for it was similar to the ones back in her home. The sandalwood and moss, was unique to that of a male. One in particular, she had not seen in two centuries. She slowly scooted up upon the pillows further, careful not to move too much. The pain in her right side was more of a dull ache now. Where was she? Her mind wondered.

In her observations, she concluded that she had made it, but could not remember exactly where. She thought a moment on the last thing she remembered. A heavily booted foot crushing to her head, then a sharp pain to her right side. Orcs!

Beside her she felt a slightly movement. Her head shot quickly to find she was not alone. It had taken until this moment to realize the presence beside her. Hesitant, she gazed upon the one to her right.

It was a man, his hair silver blond, which hung long down his back and had slid from his shoulders and now laid pooled upon her bed. Who was he? Not wanting to wake him, she slowly and gently pulled her hand from his. He did not stir nor wake. She gazed at him, her mind trying to recollect on who he was.

With only one side of his face, she could tell he was strong, and handsome. His cheek high, his nose slightly large, but not terribly so, his eye she could not see, but his lashes were long and dark upon his pale cheek. His hair was plaited on the side just above his left ear, but was slightly disheveled, and shined like the early morning sun. His ears caught her attention. They were pointed. Her mouth dropped open. 'Just like mine!' he was an elf. 'Had she made it? She wondered.

She wanted to touch him, his beauty is what captivated her. She hesitated for a moment as she reached her hand. She had to touch those silken locks. Slowly she reached, but would hesitate, she did this several time, before decided to go for it. Her hand made the contact and ever so lightly, caressed. Several passes did she make before he stirred.

Taking her hand back, she waited to see what he would do, how he would act. His head, still hazy from sleep, never looked up, but moved from side to side as if to clear his eyes. She held a breath as he looked up at her suddenly. His stormy summer blue eyes met her dark and auburn brown ones. The look he gave was of one of knowing and joy, utter joy. She looked away from him, his eyes just too beautiful and piercing to gaze upon for too long.

She knew him, she decided but from where? When? Her mind still trying to process all that she had remembered. She felt him come to sit upon the bed beside her, gently taking her face in his hand and staring into her eyes, searching for something. He smiled for a moment and said said to her quietly in his language, "Lirimaer.' A word she remembered hearing as a child, meaning 'Lovely One' was said in almost a whisper.

For a moment she only stared at him, trying to remember this elf's name. She knew it, her mind still a bit foggy. He sat there gazing into her eyes, searching them. His face played many emotions, all of which told her he was worried. Gently, he pushed aside a lock of her hair. "Do you remember me, little one?" his voice sounding low like a breeze in the wind.

She thought a moment, looking and gazing into his stormy blue eyes. So familiar, but yet...then it hit her. Her eyes grew wide, she inhaled deeply and his unique scent wafted her nose. Sandalwood and moss dampened by spring rain. It was him, the one she dreamed of, the one she knew from all those years ago. "Haldir!" she replied, her voice choked with emotion. It was him. Pain racked her body as she leaned forward to grab him by the neck. She winced loudly and a small cry escaped her lips. Haldir's arms wrapped around her tightly, the need to hold her overcame him and he could not deny her.

"Yes, it is I. Arlothiyenne." he whispered. He pulled back a moment, his hands now resting on her tiny waist. He could feel her pain, he could see it in her eyes. "I will get the healer."

He left her on the bed long enough to go to the door. Opening it, he called out into the mid afternoon air. After telling the sentinel to fetch one of the healers, he returned. "How long?" was all she asked.

"Nearly three days. We have watched night and day." he said stroking her hair gently.

"Three days? That long? Oh, my. Who is WE?" she asked searching his eyes. Seeing his joy in them.

"Myself, my brothers, the Lord and Lady. You missed them, but Elrond and his children were here but left for the City this morning." He smiled down at her. "I can not believe it. After all these years, here you are."

"All I remember is right before the final blow. After that nothing. What exactly happened to me?" she asked.

"Shh, it is best you rest now. The healer will be here any moment. Just know that you are safe now, and no harm will ever befall you again." he shushed her. He reached out and gently laid her back down, she winced at the action. She ached all over still. The leg wound was but a twinge in the muscle, the wound her side actually sharp, but not so much she could not bear. It was her head that was near skull splitting. She reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping to defeat the pain.

Haldir tucked her in, beneath the blankets. Her eyes stayed fixed upon his face, mesmerized that he was with her. For so many months, had his face, his eyes and his voice had haunted her dreams. He looked down upon her, a smile upon his face. His face, though forever young, spoke of his hard life, his wisdom. She spoke softly, "How did you know it was me? I have changed and grown much since you last saw me."

Haldir stared at her a moment. "Some things, never change. Your hair color for one. The resemblance to both your mothers. Not to mention, your eyes. I have never seen eyes the color of yours before you first arrive, nor since. It was unmistakable. Not to mention, we found your medallion about your neck on the plain. The Lord and Lady arrived the evening following your attack." he said to her.

"Oh, I understand now. You say Nana and Ada are here on the fences. I want to see them." she told him biting back a twinge.

"Soon-" he was cut off as the door to the healing talan opened and in came two elves.

"Ah, Little one, you have finally awakened. You had us mightily worried for you. How do you feel?" one said delighted.

"Indeed she has. Good to see you awake at last. Your aunt and uncle has been most worried for you. I am Tinnol, Master Healer here on the border. This," he pointed to the first one, "Is Dalari. He came with the Lord and Lady."

"Mae govanen. I am delighted to meet you both." she said coughing a bit to clear her dry throat. Seeing her discomfort the one called Dalari turned to leave only to return with a herbal tea.

"Drink this. It will help relax you and soothe your dry throat." he said sitting on the side of the bed. Haldir stopped him from giving her the drink. Taking the cup into his own hand, he leaned her up just enough to hold the cup to her lips. "Tell me child, where does it hurt the most?"

"My head." she choked out.

Dalari checked her head while Tinnol inspected the bandages. Haldir sat beside her holding her hand and watching the two healers. "It appears your trying to sit up has not reopened your wounds. The tea will help with your aching head. Give it time to work. We shall come back later to look at you again, when you are ready to be bathed. I believe you are going to have visitors soon."

She smiled and hoped so. Excitement began to well up in her at the thoughts of finally seeing her adopted Naneth and Adar and even Haldir's brothers. She had missed them all greatly, and for many years, she had on many occasions, wished to contact them. But because of what she was born to do, she could not risk not doing it exactly as the Valar wished. Though the task ahead of her was largely still unknown to her, she learned all she could, met as many people as she could. But those here, in this land, were never truly far from her thoughts..or her heart.

The healers bid her farewell, telling her that they would see here a little later. Just as the door closed, there was a knock. Haldir let go of Arlothiyenne's hand and went to open the door. Before Arlothiyenne could see who it was, she heard the faintly familiar voices of Celeborn and the all to familiar voice of Galadriel. But their presences were not the only ones. Looking toward the door, she was greeted with Haldir's brothers smiling at her. She smiled at them all weakly.

"Nana! Ada! Ru! Phin! I am so glad to see you." she told them weakly, the tears beginning to wet her eyes. They were all sight for sore eyes. Celeborn came to the left side of her bed, sitting down, he leaned in and embraced her, careful not to hurt her. On her right, came Galadriel who had a tear of joy forming in the corner of her eye. Arlo looked from one to the other. "I am so glad to be home." she told them breaking out in a sob. Her emotions ran high, which was normally unlike her, but given all she had been through, she gave herself no internal fight upon it.

Celeborn grabbed her face gently in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "My sweet little Arlo. Finally, at last, home and in our embrace again. How do you feel, little one? Tell me and Ada will fix it." he said with such a fierce fatherly tone. Galadriel wiped away the tear that had formed and smiled warmly.

"Oh, Celeborn, stop! She is not an elfling anymore. Look at her she is all grown, and more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." she told him cheerfully. Bending down she too embraced her gently. "You have been through so much lately, sweeting. I am proud of your courage. Do you need anything, dear?"

"No, not now. I have all I need right here. I have missed you all. Besides, Nana, do not scold Ada for babying me, I missed it greatly while I was away." she told them smiling as they each took a hand.

As her parents held her hands, her eyes strayed to the foot of her bed. All three Lorien brothers stood there, their faces each reflecting how they felt. But the one that all felt and clearly was relief followed with joy. Her mind was clearer now, and she began thinking on the brothers, remembering her time with them.

Rumil, she remembered, was the most whimsical of the three, but fiercely loyal to those he loved. His poetry and songs were so beautiful she remembered how fondly she listened to his sweet tenor voice as she napped under their favorite story telling tree. Orophin was a mixture of both Haldir and Rumil. He had a playful side, one that at many times got her to laugh even when she was sad, but the other was one of pure protectiveness. Once, she recalled, a little boy had been picking on her calling her names and caused her to cry. When Orophin got done getting her to laugh, he took her home, and then paid the little boy a visit. The next day, he came to apologize. To this day, she did not know what he had done to him. And then there was Haldir.

Haldir had always been a Marchwarden. He took his job seriously and did it with such a flair. Back then, though at times he was stern, he still showed a side of such tenderness, kindness, and yes playfulness. These were things she valued from him. Never did she fear him. He was her guardian, a protector. At times it was he, that drove away her fears. It was what had drawn her to him even then. The Elf that stood before her now, was different. One that though still forever young, was aged somehow. The glint behind his eyes were now all but gone, his face was sterner, more arrogant, and aloof. What happened to make him lose his sweetness? His lighthearted steps? But still joy emanated from him, possibly more deeply then any of them in the room with her.

After an hour, Arlothiyenne began to feel the effects of the herbal tea. She yawned. Seeing their daughter was growing fatigued the Lord and Lady gave her quick kisses on the forehead and stood to leave. They stopped just short of the door. Galadriel turned back. "Arlothiyenne, in a few hours, I will send in my handmaidens to help you bathe. Should you feel up to it, we would like to have a nice family dinner together." there was hope in the Lady's voice.

"I will be there no matter what. Even if I have to be carried." Arlo told her smiling slightly.

The Lady turned to the brothers. "Haldir you will escort her, will you not?" He nodded to her and placed a respectful hand to his heart. "Good. Now you three do not tarry for very long. Our daughter needs her rest." she bid them. They all three bowed to her. The lord and Lady left the talan to prepare for dinner.

Arlothiyenne looked at the brothers, who had yet to turn back to her direction. When they did, she felt as though she may have had an extra head. They stared. Rumil and Orophin smiled at her. Haldir only stared, like he was taking her image in to memory. She fidgeted a little, trying to sit up. She winced slightly. The pain had lessened some, but still it was there. Rumil leaned forward, Orophin came to one side of the bed and Haldir to the other. They assisted her in sitting up some. They worried for her. Smiling up at them, looking from one to the others she spoke, "So. Say. Something. You have all been terribly silent. Did you miss me?'

The brothers each turned to the other and then back to her. Orophin adjusted himself to sit closer to her. "Of course we did." his voice came out sounded happy, but Arlo sensed a sadness in the tone. She reached out and grabbed his hand smiling up at him. "We are elated you are home and, despite what you have been through, that you are alive and well." He choked up at this moment, his emotions taking over for but second, "We had given up many years ago that you would return. Now here you are. Welcome home, sweetling." He bent and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I am home, and do not plan on leaving again. Worry not." she assured him, fighting back more tears that threatened to fall. Looking at Rumil, she smiled, "And what of you, Oh Whimsical One?"

Rumil laughed at her nickname she used. Which oddly was the one she coined for him when she was a child. It used to irritate him hearing it, but now, it was music to his ears. After hearing, Orophin's heartfelt answer to her question, he decided it was time to lighten the mood. Placing both hands on his hips, in mock irritation, he spoke loud and clear, never missing the pun. "By the Valar, young lady, it took you long enough to get home. I mean causing us two centuries of worry. Shame on you!" he stopped, watched her and the others faces light up. "Yes, I missed you squirt. Lorien has not been the same since you left. Not to mention our story telling tree told me last time I was in the city, that it misses our little stories. I think you owe it an apology!" That was Rumil, funny, lighthearted, and always up for dramatics. The three there listening to his little mock rant, began to laugh. Arlo reveled in this feeling of being in their presence again. Haldir's laughter seemed to cheer her up more though, he had been sitting there sullen and forlorn with mixed feelings. Arlo looked at him, her strength renewed. This brief moment of joy, caused him to relax. That she concluded was what he needed, laughter.

After an hour, Arlothiyenne began to feel a little strange. It started out as a small tingle, then began to feel a warming sensation starting in her hands. She worked her hands, pumping and releasing them. Rumil and Orophin did not seem to notice, but Haldir did. Reaching out, he took her hand in his and began massaging them. The touch almost too distracting, but she managed to stay in beat with the conversation. As the sun was beginning to set in the sky, Rumil and Orophin decided it was time to leave, but assured her they would see her at dinner. They each bent and kissed her cheeks.

Haldir stayed behind, still holding her hand. A feeling of restlessness washed over her and the urge to get up and move became over powering. It was a feeling she had felt only once before in her life, while she was living with her foster father in Evindale. It was an accidental discovery made many years ago after she had fallen out of a tree and broken her leg. The healers there had done what they could for her, tried to confine her to bed, but in her stubbornness she could not sit still. The surprise of this newfound talent, came to not only her, but to the healers as well as a bit of a shock. After a mere few minutes of moving, a little body heating, and there it was, almost instant healing.

Sitting there with Haldir strengthened her, and made her feel as though she could walk on the moon. Haldir watched her closing sensing the change in her. He leaned his head to the side and studied her. Arlothiyenne caught him looking at her. "Is there something wrong, Haldir?" her voice full of curiosity.

Haldir must not have realized he was staring and shook his head. "No. I am just glad to see you doing so well considering what you went through only days ago. Worry not." he smiled.

She nodded understanding. "I, too, am amazed about being back here." she stopped and crinkled her nose in thought. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "It is strange though. Being back. Though I made my home away from here, it never truly felt like it does here." She said no more. The silence so thick you could cut it with a dagger. That same urge hit her again, this time, she had to move. There was no stopping it. She moved to sit up further, flinching from the dull pain, she kept on moving. Haldir saw her moving, and leaned forward his hands landing on her shoulders to stop her.

"Just where do you think you are going?" his voice stern, unwavering.

She looked at him. "I am getting up." she said innocently.

Haldir heard her loud and clear. Standing up, he towered over her bed. His tone flared with stern and authority, "Absolutely not! Out of the question. It is not wise for you to do so, not until you are completely healed. You will re-open your wounds." His words he thought were final.

She huffed out a irritated sigh."Haldir, are you forgetting the powers that I am supposed to possess? I feel better, not to mention stronger. Please," she begged puckering out her bottom lip. Once upon a time, long ago, this little act of innocence would have worked easily. She had used it many times to get what she wanted around him and his brothers. He could not resist it, or use not to.

He shook his head, the puckered lip was not working anymore, she realized. "I am sorry, little one, that face will not work anymore. You are now a grown elleth and that face is not becoming of your grown up features," he told her adamant that she listen to his plea.

She shook her head, allowing him to think that his commands worked, but truly she was bound and determined. Looking him dead in the eye, she spoke to him seriously. "Haldir, what has happened to you? Why are you acting as though you can control me?" she looked away from him. He did not move, or say anything, but only listened. Her voice softened to concern, "You as I clearly recall, used to be so lighthearted, playful, sweet and well kind of mushy. What happened to the Haldir I knew and loved all those years ago?"

Haldir's eyes changed to something she did not recognize. Or could it have been many emotions all at once, she could not tell. He took in a sharp breath to control the emotions and then softened. "Lirimaer, time changes people, that is all. Now please, stay in bed." She did not listen and threw the sheets off her body. Her legs she swung to the opposite side of the bed away from him. She had to move, there was no stopping her. Haldir saw what she was doing, his heart raced, his determination to get he to see to reason was his main goal. "Where are you going, lirimear?" she ignored him. "No, you do not, get back into that bed!" he softly commanded. He stood going to the other side of the bed to stop her. Reaching out, he gently grabbed her arm, but she shrugged him off. "You sure do not listen to reason do you?" he saw no use in arguing. Defeated, he let out a long sigh, "Well, since you will not listen to my plea, I shall help you. But I insist, if you should feel unwell, you will return to bed."

She nodded to his demand, and felt his strong arm wrap around her waist. The contact was warm, protective. She knew he did not like her moving about, but she had to. To jump start her healing, all she needed to do was walk through it. Stretch out, work her sore, tired muscles. Just for a few minutes. Haldir held her tightly as her legs began to wobble and start give way, but she pushed herself.

Walking around the talan, Arlothiyenne began to feel the healing powers coursing through her veins. Haldir's strength made her stronger. She leaned on him only a little, and after a few more moments she felt the warm rush come upon her body, and her steps began to steady more. To test this, she would pull away from Haldir and take a few steps by herself, but he was never far from reach. Seeing her do this, caused him to step back in awe. Soon, he watched as she stood at perfect steadiness.

Haldir's breath caught, as his eyes were granted a sight that he could have only imagined. Standing near the window, the rays of the sun peeked through, forcing light and a heavenly out line of her body. The night dress she wore, he knew had been thin, but he was unprepared just how much. His eyes never left her form, the soft curves of her body, the perky peeks of her breast, were all bared through that gown. He turned from her, and for the first time in his adult life, he blushed.

Arlothiyenne turned to him and noticed that he was not looking at her, his ears pinker almost red even. The look she only recognized was embarrassment. 'Why-' she thought, but it donned her then. Glancing back at the small window and then down at her clothes, she realized what was causing his reactions. 'He saw me.' she thought. She moved from the light in the window, making her way back to her bed. Still standing quite well on her own, she grabbed the coverlet and wrapped herself up. She said not a word to him, afraid that it would embarrass him further. When she did start to speak. A knock on the door sounded.

Haldir who had been looking away from her, was shook from his thoughts and walked to the door to open it. A look of relief came across Haldir as he was greeted by the Master healer, Dalari. Two females stood behind him their hands full of baskets, parcels, and towels. The healer entered, the smile upon his face faded, turning to the disapproving look the healers in Evindale had given her all those years ago. He was not happy. "Lady Arlothiyenne, what pray tell are you doing out of the bed?" came his stern tone. He turned to Haldir. "March warde, would you care to explain this?"

Haldir looked at the healer, then glanced to Arlothiyenne. "I tried to stop her, but she was adamant on moving around. I helped her in her endeavor and she began standing on her own quite well." He said no more as he continue to stare at her as he still stood in the doorway. The look he gave, Arlothiyenne could only sense it was adoration and appreciation. It caused her to blush crimson. "Arlo, I shall return shortly to escort you to the Royal Tents for dinner. Master Dalari." he bowed and left the talan. He was so formal just now, she thought.

Dalari said nothing, but it was clear that he had just witness something between the two. He turned to Arlothiyenne. "Young Lady, why are you not in bed? To move around so soon after such trauma, is likely to have re-opened your wounds." his tone was softer than before, sounding more like concern. "Come, let me check you." he motioned to the bed. Arlothiyenne climbed upon the bed with relative ease, and laid down. As the two females scurried around the talan preparing her bath.

Dalari went to work, removing the blanket from about her and lifting the hem of her night dress. He lifted her leg to examine the wound and gasped out loud. Arlothiyenne heard it and looked at him. He quickly raised the gown further up and gasped again, a look of shock and disbelief written across his feature. He turned to one of the elleths. "Go fetch Tinnol, quickly!" he told her.

There was no need to look, Arlothiyenne felt the healing and knew that the wounds were sealed and gone. She smiled up at him. He stood back from her and eyed her curiously. The elleth returned with Tinnol rushing in before her. Dalari quickly drug him away from earshot. Tinnol eyed her and walked over to perform the same examination. He lifted the gown, laid it back down, then lifted it again. He looked down at Arlothiyenne.

"How is this possible?" Astonishment filled the tone.

"I heal really fast, Master Tinnol. Did anyone tell you?" she said to him biting back the urge to laugh out.

He backed away from her. Dalari stood there, his jaw dropped. "The Lady said you were special, but we did not understand what she meant. Truly, you are." His tone was that of pure wonder.

Tinnol, still eyeing her asked, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

Arlothiyenne shook her head slightly. "Only a twinge, but not as bad as earlier. Sore, yes. Tired and fatigued, definitely. But relatively, I feel stronger."

Both healers shook their heads, this was unbelievable. "Well then, should you feel ill, let us know. We can give you something to help relieve it." Dalari said turning to Tinnol who was now at the door.

The healers left, leaving Arlothiyenne with the two elleths. Both were still preparing her bath. Two wardens had brought in a huge tub filled with warm water and one returned with a pale of clean water.

The elleths both turned to her.

They were beautiful, both of them. Each with pale yellow hair that hung down past their backsides. They had the same features which made Arlo wonder if they were sisters. One had green eyes and the other bright blue. They curtsied in unison.

"Mae govanen, Lady Arlothiyenne. I am Arinel and this is my cousin, Lucinda. The Lady sent us to help prepare you for dinner. How fare you this eve?" the blue eyed one said her voice polite and sweet.

"I am much better than before thank you." Arlo responded.

"Here, My Lady. Lady Galadriel sent you a gift." The one called Lucinda said holding out a neatly wrapped gift with gray silk wrapping and a deep blue ribbon.

Arlothiyenne reached and received it. Taking the ribbon in her hand, she undid it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

It was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, made of a soft, but durable material the color of stormy blue. It would match Haldir's eyes, she thought. Arlothiyenne pulled the gown out and held it to her body, it would fit as well. She looked up at the two females and smiled.

"I Love it. Thank you." she told them.

The two females sprung into action and began to help her bathe.

N/A: Sorry this is so long. The revamping on this chapter I had hoped would only consist of a few things, but once getting into it...It was total everything..Hope you enjoy...PLEASe review and let me know if I am doing this alright...

Next up...A Tale of Destiny: Chapter Four: Dinner, A Tale of a Life, Hurt Marchwarden.

Prounounciations: All names are my own creations. No true meanings.

Dalari-(Day-Lar-ee)

Tinnol-(Tin-nole)

Arinel-(Are-ee-nell)

Lucinda-(Lu-sen-duh)


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**Chapter Four: Dinner, A Tale of a Life, Marchwarden's Outburst**

Haldir stood outside the healing talan. His mind wrapped in thought on what had just happened. Noticing her through her clothing, and for the first time, feeling a flush to his senses. Why, he could not understand. She had only just returned and he barely knew her. He looked to the sentinels standing by the door, and continued to walk down the stair and to his talan.

His thoughts now, were beginning to run with him. Her face and sudden realizations about her physical appearance burned into his memory. Seeing her in that state, stirred him deeply and it bothered him in a way that he never expected. When with her, he only saw her as the child she once was, but now, more so than that. Why? Thinking of her as a child, was all he wanted to do, but in a glance that changed.

He recalled the last thing he told her all those years ago, but she was just an elfling then. Then his feelings were of adoration and the love for a child. But now, her here fully gone, she was not the same. He needed answers for this new found revelation and needed it quickly.

Entering his talan, he quickly bathed and donned a new set of warden's clothing and left the talan. His steps quickening as he reached the guest talan to meet with the lord and lady. The sentinel bowed to him. "Please announce me." Haldir told the elf.

The sentinel entered and returned shortly after. He opened the door and motioned for Haldir to enter. Haldir began feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Was he nervous? He thought. Yes. The Lord and Lady sat at a small table for two, drinking their tea. Galadriel stilled as she saw him, reading his thoughts. Haldir looked away from her almost embarrassed to look. Celeborn stood and walked over to him, taking his arm in a firm elven handshake. "Haldir, come and sit." he bid him. Haldir took a seat not far from them, and waited to be spoken to. Celeborn sat back down and looked at him, concerned. "My foster son, it is a surprise to see you here. Is there something amiss?"

Haldir did not know how to act or speak, for the first time in his nearly three thousand year life. Still not able to look at the lady, only looked to his Lord. No words coming forth. His gaze shifted when the Lady spoke.

"His heart is in turmoil, my love. Troubled even by new feelings he cannot understand. Is that right, Haldir?' she asked him already knowing.

Celeborn looked to her then back at Haldir. "Haldir. Is what my love said true?" he asked furling a brow in question.

Haldir could not speak but nodded his reply. "Aye." he finally choked out.

"Haldir, do these feelings reflect a return of a certain young female thought to be lost forever?" he questioned.

Haldir looked at him and nodded again. "It does. Do not get me mistaken, I have forever glad she has return, it is just-"he stopped almost afraid to go on.

"Haldir, you must tell us, what you want to know. We will help you understand the best we can. Now please, spill it." The lady warmly urged him.

"As you already know, My Lady, for many months prior to her arrival, I had been plagued by dreams. Of her. Why did she come to me that way?" he stopped but not for long, "Why is it that the feelings I had for her when she was so young, not the same anymore? Why I am noticing little things about her appearance, or staring at her all the time?" he could not stop the questions, they kept coming now. "Why is it that when I do look at her, all I want to do is protect her, shield her, and hold her close? Please tell me. Why is it that instead of total joy of her being home residing in my heart, my heart is troubled?" He was feeling perplexed now. Almost feral in the need to know.

The Lady smiled gently. "Haldir, you know that time changes ones heart. Look at who you were before she first came here all those years ago, and what you were during her time here. Your mixed feelings are normal, for one who sees his one true mate after years of absence. As an elfling, you held her heart, and she knew it even then. You, on the other hand, did not see her that way, for you were much older. The connection with her, was fated by the Valar, long before she came here. Her absence, though hard on all of us, was hardest on you. Did you ever wonder why, you adored her so much, even then?" the lady stood up and walked over to him. Kneeling down in front of him, she looked like a mother comforting a child. "You stare at her because, though in your heart you hoped she would return, your mind had actually given up on hoping. You stare because, your heart is overjoyed and your mind is stunned. Though she is changed, older, wiser now, she is still the same sweet and loving young girl she once was. You predicted to her, that she would be more beautiful, and it is so. It is only natural to feel an attraction with her."

"Why me?" he asked looking down at her.

She smiled at him warmly, reaching out she lovingly took his hands in hers. "Pen nath, you are meant for her, and she for you. That is your connection. Your strength is her strength, your heart is her heart. Without you, she will not be able to go on. She feeds off you, in every way. It is why the Valar chose you for this. You must be strong, Haldir, if not for yourself, but for her. In the coming weeks, she will need you more than ever." the lady stood and looked down at him. "Haldir, I will tell you this, during her time away, it was you she missed the most, craved to see. It was you that gave her the strength to make that journey."

Haldir did not know what to say, to what he had just heard. He and Arlothiyenne, meant for each other? He could not believe it. This was a girl to whom he adored all those years ago, and it was hard to see her as more than just that. But that afternoon, seeing her there, in that thin gown, the light behind her, her curves, her body's outline. It sent his mind to other ways. He looked up at the Lady and then to Celeborn. Two more questions loomed. "How can I be strong, when one moment I look at her, I go weak in my thoughts, my strength? And the next moment, all I want to do is take her pain, protect her, shield her

Celeborn smiled at him. "Haldir, when one is in the presence of their one true mate, it is natural for them to feel weak and protective. How you feel for her, is normal. How you feel for her, will guide you. Your feelings will be the strength she needs. If anything, the weakness you feel and the protectiveness, is all she needs. Arlothiyenne trusts you Haldir, you and your brothers. That is a bond within itself to help her through the task ahead of her. You love her Haldir, always have, even though she was just an elfling then, you still were drawn to her, and she to you. Worry not, allow this to take its time. There is no need to rush, what is already there. Let it grow." Celeborn stood and came to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Galadriel looked at Haldir, who was clearly still in awe of what he had just been told, unbelieving even. His face relaxed a little, but she could still feel the turmoil. "Haldir," her voice came out strong, low for a warning tone, "I will add. Celeborn is right, there is no need to rush this. I want to say only one word of warning. Though you feel for our adopted daughter, she must remain pure, untouched. The task ahead of her has to be done by one that is white as snow in her mind, body, and soul. You cannot consummate your love for her. I know that it is the farthest from your mind at this moment, but I feel the need to say it."

Haldir nodded, understanding a little of what they had said. So quickly did this realization happen, even for an elf, who usually feels things so much quicker than men. He stood and bowed to them both. "I understand, though I am still perplexed, I will take it in stride. Let it grow."

Celeborn nodded as his wife came to stand next to him. "Now, Haldir go. It is time to have dinner with my daughter. Send Rumil and Orophin word that it is time." Haldir nodded again, and turn to leave the talan.

Celeborn and Galadriel stared at Haldir's leaving form. Both rulers feeling amazed at how he had acted. Galadriel did not react, but Celeborn did. "Well, that is something. You predicted it would happen, knew beyond a shadow of doubt even, though I believed you, I am still amazed. For many years, he pined for her, it was no secret, but here it is out in the open. Haldir is utterly smitten with our Little Arlo. Though I cannot help but feel a little upset by it."

Galadriel looked at him a little taken aback by what he said. "My love, why upset? I mean, we both knew that those two were destined to be together. We knew that once she returned, she would be all grown up. Haldir did too, but did not expect this. He is heading into one of the greatest challenges of his life and you and I both know, he has never been one for patience. I find it humorous." she said with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"Ah, I know it. You were right, and I was hoping that we were both wrong." he smiled slightly, "I, too, can see the irony in it. Our mighty Marchwarden smitten after all these years. Priceless. On the other hand, I still think it too soon for such a thing."

"My Love, have you forgotten what it was like for us. One day you notice me, pursued me, the next, we were betrothed. Though not exactly like us, Haldir and Arlothiyenne has had two centuries apart to let it fester." she cooed in his ear. He shuddered against the heat of her breath on his ear. Growling he took her fully in his arms and kissed her passionately. The kiss soon ended, breathless and heady, she looked him in the eyes. " For many months, though Haldir does not yet know it, he has plagued her dreams. Once her mission is complete, she will be able to have a normal life, and she will choose him." she stopped and reached out to straightened the top of his robes. "Now my love, let us prepare for dinner." he kissed her nose and led her to their bed chamber to dress.

The handmaidens were just putting the finishing touches to Arlo's hair when the knock at the door came. The three ladies looked at each other and smiled. Arlothiyenne gave herself one last look in the mirror, for the first time in two centuries she looked like a true elven woman. She smiled at that. Arinel approached her with something in her hands. Arlothiyenne looked at the handmaiden's hand. "What is that?' she inquired. "My medallion. Where-" she stopped in thought, having almost forgotten that Haldir mentioned they found it and had given it to her parents.

"The Lady had it. Haldir had given it to her the night she and Lord Celeborn had arrived, after your attack. Here let me help you put it back on," Arinel took the medallion, and unclasped the clasp to help her put it on.

"That is right. Haldir mentioned that he had given it to them when they came." she turned and held her long hair up so the girl could put the medallion around her neck. A second knock on the door sounded, this time louder. Lucinda went to open the door.

Arlothiyenne stood staring at her reflection one last time, but her breath caught when she saw who entered the talan. It was Haldir. He had cleaned up very well, wearing a fresh gray warden's uniform and black leggings. His hair was still slightly wet indicating that it had been recently washed it and re-braided it neatly into the traditional warrior braids. His eyes were a like blue crystals. He looked so handsome as he smiled at her. His features looked refreshed like a great weight had been lifted.

"Mae govanen, Haldir. My, you look quite handsome this evening," her voice spoke her approval. He smiled then nodded.

"Arlothiyenne, you look beautiful. That gown, brings out the color of you eyes well.." His eyes slowly took in her appearance, she could tell he approved of the gown. "If you are ready, I will escort you now ." She felt herself blush at the comment. He extended his arm for her to take. Walking over to him, she laced her arms with his. They walked out of the talan, into the cool breeze of the evening. Haldir led her carefully down the stairs, once there he stopped and looked at her.

Something was on his mind, and she sensed it. He continued to lead her to the Royal tent for the dinner. That same feeling stayed, she was convinced he was bothered by something. Silence ensued, and she could stand it no longer.

"Haldir, I sense something is wrong, what is it?" her eyes set on his face watching to see his expression.

He looked at her curious, and tilted his head to study her. "Nothing, Arlo, why do you ask that?" he sounded unaware.

"You seem preoccupied with your thoughts. I sense a great turmoil in your heart," she said observation. Thinking it must be about her, she asked," Are you not glad of my return?"

Haldir clearly did not like the question, and stopped dead in his tracks looking at her shocked. His voice matched that shock, "Of course I am glad you have returned. We all missed you. How could you think, I could not be glad?"

"Tonight you seem so troubled and you will not tell me what is wrong. I hate not knowing, I could help you if you would only ask it." she said sadly smiling, wishing she could help ease his troubled mind.

Haldir understood her want to help, to ease whatever may be bothering him. He knew what it was, and was not ready to reveal it. He sighed, he owed her something at least to ease her, "It is not you, it is me. So many things have happened lately. The miracle of your arrival, the looming shadows slowly spreading across the lands, just things like that. But I want you to know, that I am happy you have come home. For so long, the hope I held that you were alive, was put to the test. Knowing that you are home, and safe, makes my heart sing. Never, ever think, that having you home would trouble me." He scolded her lightly shaking a finger at her. She smiled at his scolding seeing humor in it. But her humor ended.

"I am sorry Haldir, if I offended you. I do not know what came over me, I feel a little fatigued is all. Forgive me?' she asked squeezing his arm.

"Of course, lirimear. All is forgotten. Now let us enjoy the evening and catch up on old times?" he gave her a wide smile and leaned and kissed her forehead. She reveled in the feeling of his lips touching her skin. The power, the strength he had, filled her senses once more.

Arriving at the royal tents, Haldir and Arlothiyenne stopped and spoke to the sentinels, who knew of their coming and allowed the two to enter immediately. Entering the tent was like entering another world. It was warm, with candles lit on each of the four corners, a lantern hung above the table. On one end was a small seating area that had been set up for them to sit and talk once the meal was done. Flowers laid out on the small tables and in the center of the dinner table. It was heavenly, one would not think it a tent, if they had not really looked at it.

Galadriel and Celeborn stood in unison, smiling at them. Leaving Haldir's side, Arlothiyenne held out her arms to embrace Celeborn first. "Ah, my little Arlo, how fare you sweeting?" glad to see her and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"I am fine, Ada. Tired, a little sore, but not much by morning there will be no signs of my injuries I feel. I fully intend to cause all the craziness you can handle, once we reach home." she said innocently.

Celeborn laughed out loud. "And I will welcome it gladly. So much we must catch up on." he kissed her cheek. Taking her hand he led her over to Galadriel, she embraced her.

"Nana, you look beautiful this evening" Arlothiyenne smiled at her mother, who only stroked her hair.

"Ah, nonsense. Look at you, it is though you were never injured even now. How can this be?' she held her out at arms length and looked her over. "You say you are only a little sore?"

Arlothiyenne bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Assuredly, only a little sore. Earlier, I worked my magic and here I am standing before you now." She held out her arms and turned from side to side.

Galadriel smiled warmly, her eyes all knowing. She knew what had happened, and knew that Arlothiyenne carried many things secret inside her. She embraced her again. "I am glad to see you stronger." She looked to Haldir, "Haldir, where are your brothers? They are late."

"I sent-" was all he got out when he was interrupted.

"We are here, my lady. Sorry for the delay." Orophin said smiling at her.

The lady cocked a curious brow. "I see that, but what was so important, that you could not arrive on time. HMM?" Her tone came out suggesting.

Rumil smiled whimsically. Like a cat who caught a mouse. "My Lady, I am sorry to say, but as of late, our dear eldest brother has been preoccupied with other things. We have been doing his rounds so that he could remain behind to help out here. Forgive our lateness."

The lady looked at Celeborn who nodded, looking back at the brothers she shook her head. Rumil, the most whimsical of the three always had a way with words. She smiled and then waved for them all to be seated. Celeborn took Arlothiyenne by the arm and guided her to her chair which happened to be on his right side. As the Lord seated Arlothiyenne, Rumil and Orophin each kissed her brow before taking their appointed seats.

The table was set for six. Celeborn sat at one end with Arlothiyenne on his right, Haldir on his left across from her. Rumil took his seat on Arlothiyenne's right, while Orophin sitting next to Haldir. The lady made the other end. They sat and soon the food was brought.

Dinner was quiet, very warm. Arlothiyenne did not realize until now, how much she missed this. Over the years in Evindale, family meals became like firing ranges between the members of her foster father's family members. Not pleasant, or chaotic, little annoying, but the family did have a great love for one another.

Conversations, led from things she used to do as a child, which by the way, seemed she was a holy terror. Of course, she did not think that she was, but laughed at it all anyway. Haldir was quiet and sat there across from her, staring and smiling lightly from time to time, causing her to blush many shades of red. Soon the time came for the question she had been carefully preparing for for many months. But who it came from, she did not expect. Haldir.

Haldir sat there, goblet to his mouth, sipping his wine. Before he sat it down, he looked over to Arlothiyenne. "Tell us Arlo, what have you been doing since your departure so long ago? I trust you have been well." Hearing the Marchwarden ask it, the Lord and Lady looked at him disapproving.

Celeborn, obviously annoyed, set down his own goblet and spoke directly to Haldir. "Haldir, please. Not now, she has only just started to recover, let her rest before asking such things." His annoyance was quite clear, Arlothiyenne reached out and touched his arm.

"Ada, it is perfectly alright. I had suspected this subject would come. I do not mind to speak of it." she assured him.

"Sweetling," he started to protest but was cutoff by Galadriel.

"My love, if she feels up to it, then allow her. I admit I am a little curious about it myself." She looked at Arlothiyenne, then to Celeborn, who knew he was beat, he nodded. Galadriel looked at her daughter, "Go on, little one. Tell us of your life away from us."

Arlothiyenne sipped her wine and thought on the words. Looking at each of them with her, all of them waiting for what she had to say. "Where do I begin?"stopping she looked back at Celeborn, "Perhaps it is best you tell me, first what you know and I will start where you leave off. I am not a very good story teller."

Celeborn sat back in his chair, looking at his young daughter. "Alright." he stopped then sat forward placing his elbows on the table. "For many months, after your departure, we heard nothing, until a courier from Rohan arrived. Myself, your naneth, and Haldir were gathered in the main hall of the palace conversing on matters of the fences. We asked the warden, who had brought the courier from the border what the man wanted, we would told he had news. We sent the warden to fetch the courier. He told us that an elven party had been traveling in their lands two weeks prior and was attacked on the plains. When asked what became of you and your naneth, the man told us that none was left alive and that there was no child found. A massive search was rallied by King Fengel* that yielded no result. For a week after the attack they look and then sent the courier to Lothlorien. When the courier was asked how he knew to come here, he told us that an elven warrior by the name Elwain told them that he was a guardian of Lothlorien and that the family in the traveling party was kin to me and my wife." Celeborn stood and turned away from them a moment but turned back to face them. "Elwain died shortly after his arrival in Edoras. Hearing the news of your parents demise and your disappearance was both devastating and hopeful. Devastating in the loss, and hopeful that you had survived. We launched our own investigation into your whereabouts, with Haldir, Rumil and Orophin leading the search parties, but they too, found nothing of you. For so long afterward, you weighed heavily on our minds. Though your nana, had feelings you were alive and well."

He stopped and looked down upon her, Arlothiyenne sensed the pain they had went through. She felt bad for not getting word to them, but that was something that could not be helped now. Taping her finger to her bottom lip she thought on how to proceed.

"My naneth always told me that her and my adar's time was limited, but I did not fully understand what she meant by that, until we were attacked. We traveled a distance from Lorien to the city of Ithilien then back up to near Dol Guldor, Adar wanted to see it. We came to a small village not far from the Anduin River where we stayed until the snow dissipated. The morning of the attack, naneth and I began to have bad feelings of doom and danger, so the guards were put on alert. It was uneventful at first but by midday, we began to feel as though we were being tracked. The fog had risen mysteriously, and blinded all there. Out of that fog came the first of the beast. My naneth told me to run, hide, never look back. So I did as I was told. Naneth had sword and stayed to fight. I ran fast and hard for several minutes finding an large boulder coming out of the ground that had an outcrop that was laid close to the ground, hidden by bushes. It was perfect, downwind from the orcs so they could not smell me and would over look me if they came looking. The small cavern was big enough for two large men. I hid there for what seemed many hours. I heard the fighting, the sounds of metal clanking, the cries of those fighting. But the one I still hear to this day, more than any other, was that of my mother. Shrieking and calling out my name, then silence." Arlothiyenne stopped as a tear formed, wiping it away quickly, she continued. "After the final cry of my mother, all was silenced. I felt for the first time, completely alone, and fearful. All the things I had read about survival, from the books here in your libraries, came to my mind."

She stopped, looked at all in the room, they stared at her with eyes of interests. "Sometime, I am not sure how long, one of the guards, came half crawling, half walking toward the boulder, I saw him. He was bloody, messy, injured far more than I had ever seen. He called out my name. I revealed myself to him. I hardly recognized him at first, but soon found that it was Halin, the captain of the guards. I led him into the cavern and tried to help stop the bleeding. He knew he was dying and began to tell me that another warrior had survived the attack and was on his way to Edoras for help. I did what I could for him, but he died a few short hours later." she stopped a moment, "I knew that we were at least a half days ride from Edoras, but it was not safe for me to remain where I was. I had to ask myself, what if the orcs came back? I had to leave before help could arrive, then yet would the warrior even make it to the City. So I made the decision to go, and hope for the best."

"What happened next?" Rumil asked thoroughly intrigued in the story.

"After I gathered my nerves, I went back to the site of the battle. I found my parents, or what was left of them, and searched for things to survive. I found his twin daggers, map, and extra cloak and left. I did not look back. The area I was in was part of the Westfold, not far from Fangorn, actually you could see it in the far distance. Knowing that my father wanted to travel to The Shire, I traveled through the Gap of Rohan. For two days I walked and walked." she stopped again to take a sip of wine. "On the morning of the third day, a band of gypsies came by. Seeing them, I was fearful cause I did not know if they were kind, or if they would sell me."she was interrupted by Orophin.

"Gypsies? What happened with that? How did you keep them from selling you?' he asked looking concerned.

"I took measures to hide my heritage. I covered my ears, never taking off my cloak's hood, I stayed to myself, once I approached them. I spoke only the common tongue, so they suspected nothing. But at times while with them, I had the feeling they knew, but did not care. The gypsy king treated me like a daughter, so as for them selling me, No.. they would not have. We traveled the foot of the Misty Mountain, making our way to The Shire, stopping off at Bree. I decided to stay there. It was a kind place, people were helpful and concerned. I found a small position at an inn named the Fire Dragon. While there, I met a man, Lord Fernando. He was a good man, nearly fifty when I met him. He said he was a widower, with no children. He offered to take me to his land and take care of me. He was a Lord of a small place called Evindale, near the Ice Bay of Ferochel. They traded amongst the peoples of the North, traveled to distant lands. He asked me where I came from, but I fibbed and told him I did not remember, he asked no more questions. I agreed to go with him, becoming his foster daughter and was treated as a lady in his house."

"Evindale? I have heard of it, but never heard of Lord Fernando. The people there from what I know, are noble, kind and peaceful. I trust they treated you well." Celeborn said hoping.

"Oh yes, as I said, like a lady. I had the best teachers, fine clothes, I was well liked. The only things about the people there, they looked down on women who wielded weapons, so I gave it up. Actually, I was asked when I showed interest in training for the guards." She looked at each there again, Haldir sat silent, like a cat waiting for something.

"Did Lord Fernando ever figure out about your heritage?' Rumil asked.

"Yes. Many years later, he wound up taking his two nephews in and raising them. They were much younger than me, and since Lord Fernando did not have heirs, the nephews were to inherit everything. When I met him, he was in his prime, by the time the two rascals came along he was nearing seventy. Their parents had died so he was the only family they had left. I did not know it, but he had suspected I was one of the eldar almost from the first moment he met me. But he did not care, to him I was child in need of care. After dinner one evening, he spoke to me privately, and asked me fully if I remembered where I came from. I was stunned by his asking after all that time, and wary of telling him, not being able to trust him fully. But seeing how much he had taken care of me, I realized I could trust no one else with my secret. So I told him. He was not surprised in the least. Apparently, he noticed that I did not age like other children, that I looked younger than the other children. After learning all from me about who I was, about my destiny, about my people and where I was from, he took great measures to keep me safe. I am grateful to him and his family." Arlothiyenne looked up proudly.

"What of you powers, dear? Did any develop?' Galadriel asked taking a bite of food.

"No. They did not, but only a couple times did something surface, but usually only once then went away. It was not until, I began to hear the forest and you nana calling me home did anything come to light. Mostly visions, feelings, and warming sensations. As I got closer to home did those began to arise more." She looked around at them all again. Haldir's demeanor began to change, she could sense that he was troubled by something.

"Tell us, Arlo, did Lord Fernando try and get you to come home?" he asked, his lips twitched in slight irritation.

"Yes, he spoke to me about it quite frequently over the years but I refused telling him that my destiny in life required me to learn in travels. At that he made it a point to send me on missions by sea and on land, he aided me in that way. Fernando was a hundred years old when he died and his youngest nephew took over his Lordship and his children took on the role. They all knew of my immortality, never looking at me differently. When my senses started to get a little stronger, I started to hear your calls, Nana, and have dreams of the woods, I knew it was time to come home. To finish what was started many years ago. I told Lord Hanaway, Lord Fernando's great-great grandnephew, that it was time for me to leave and return to my people. He asked no questions and sent a company of seventy men with me, to see me home safely. We were attacked on the Northeastern plains twice, the second of which I was ordered by the commander of my company to run."

Rumil looked at her sadly. "Your party, yes, we found them. I am sure Haldir has told you about them. We buried them and sang a lament for them all while you were unconscious."

Arlothiyenne did know and a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "He did tell me." She looked around the table, the sadness could be seen behind their eyes, but Haldir's read something completely different. Anger, irritation, maybe even hurt. His feelings were different than the others. Arlothiyenne's gaze fell on him. He could not look at her. He was clearly upset, she could sense it.

Celeborn saw what was going on, but looked at his daughter. "There is a company of elves heading northward toward The Shire in a few days to the village of Bree. I shall send word to Lord Hanaway of your safe return and to thank him for your good treatment during your time there. He needs to be informed of what happened to his people." Arlothiyenne smiled and spoke softly a word of thank you.

Before Arlothiyenne could speak anymore, Haldir's voice boomed out. "What I want to know is, why did you not send word of your whereabouts?" His voice was laced full of venom.

Startled by his brash words, she immediately went in defensive mode, ""You know my destiny. I could not contact you, I was protecting my people, my purpose. I assumed that Nana could see me in the mirror. I meant no harm, really," Arlo said defensively. Her answer did not appease him.

"Yet you put us through centuries of agony, not knowing where you were,or even if you were alive. How could you? We all love you, care about you," his voice was loud enough that anyone passing by outside the tent, could hear exactly what was said. He stared at her with eyes that could burn stone.

Arlothiyenne felt his words loud and clear. She looked at him pleadingly. "I am sorry, forgive me. But I only did what I had to do. Please-" Haldir held a hand up. Arlothiyenne began to tear up. "Does it not matter that I am home now?" it was more of a sob. Rumil sitting next to Arlothiyenne, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her back. Galadriel sat there looking quite angry by Haldir's anger. Orophin stared at his eldest brother clearly appalled by his behavior.

"All I want to know is why?" His voice showing still with venom, malcontent.

Having heard enough, and pained by seeing his daughter being forced to tears, Celeborn's head snapped to face Haldir. "That. Is. Enough! Haldir! You are upsetting her! I will not hear it any longer!" Celeborn pushed his chair back and stood towering over his Marchwarden. Haldir knew he had done wrong, to see his Lord's wrath was something he had never desired to see. His questioning had come out all wrong and he regretted it immediately. He stared at his cup for a moment, but snapped out of his gaze when Celeborn spoke. "Leave! Leave now, Haldir, before I do something we will both regret!" he pointed to the tent's opening.

Standing Haldir looked from person to person, his gaze falling on Arlothiyenne. She sat there with her mother stroking her hair and his baby brother shushing and consoling her. Seeing her tears, pained even him, his soul now burned with the image. He left the tent, his thoughts on only Arlothiyenne, what he had learned this evening. It did not seem right why she never contacted them. Why had she not? Hurt his soul. Why did he have to hurt her? His little Arlo, the one he had hoped would return, missed terribly. He loved her, worried for her, Why did he have to run his big mouth? He quickly made his way to his talan to be alone, to think on his actions and figure a way to fix what he had just done.

**N/A: **Sorry so Long guys..Re-vamping is quite an ardent task when striving to make a story better. A few things to point out.

*King Fengel- King of Rohan. According to my research, if it is correct this is King Theoden's great**-**-great grandfather.

_Inn of the Fire Dragon_: Inn of my own making..No it is not the Prancing Pony...in my mind it is located clear on opposite side of Bree.

Evindale-is an imaginary place I have created as is their lords and the tales of. No bases to Middle Earth.

NEXT UP...Chapter Five: Regrets, Departure, Reconciliation, The Beginning.

Pronunciation:

Arlothiyenne: (Ar-Low-thee-yen)

Elwain: (El-wayne)

Halin: (Hal-en)

Fengel: (Fen-gell)

Fernando: (Fer-nan-doe)

Hanaway: (Han-ah-wey)


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

Note..this chapter is REALLY long. But a lot of important things happen here.

**Chapter Five:** Regrets, Departure, Reconciliation, The Beginning

After an hour of searching diligently, Rumil and Orophin found their overbearing and spiteful eldest brother..sulking in his talan.

The events at dinner, left them both fuming and wanting answers to why he behaved so atrociously to Arlothiyenne. They entered the talan, to find him sitting on his cot, drinking his private stock of Miruvor wine. Oh the nerve he had, talking to the one person he had privately grieved for the last two centuries, in such a way that it left her deeply hurt. Both of them frowned seeing him there, drowning in his own sorrows. Orophin stood there arms crossed over his chest, while Rumil placed his hands on his hips.

Without looking up from his drink, Haldir frowned. "What does one have to do to get a little peace and quiet around here?" he growled out irritated.

Orophin fumed by his clear aloofness to the trouble at hand. "You will have no peace brother so long as we both drawl breath. What in the devil has gotten into you?" he spat out with all the anger in him pouring out into the open.

Haldir looked up, his eyes filled with anguish. "Nothing that you two would understand." That one response ignited a great fire in the two younger brothers, that if they were not kin to him, would have challenged him to a fight with swords.

Rumil, who was one that always wanted peace, actually felt a rage toward their brother. He was usually one that settled fights with people, but now he wanted to pummel his brother to a pulp. "Brother, for many years..no..all my life, I have followed you. Looked up to you, and now I am ashamed to call you 'brother'. Never have we ever questioned you or your authority, but tonight we have to. Why did you lash out at Arlo in such a way?" Rumil's voice came out feral, completely unlike him. Orophin looked at his little brother with eyes of shock, but deep down understood. Normally Rumil was passive, soft-spoken, but now he was a different person.

Haldir looked at his brothers in disbelief. "I do not have to answer to the two of you. Leave me be!" he spat back his voice wavering, revealing a pain that he must have felt deep down.

Orophin composed himself. "No, Haldir, you do not. But tonight was uncalled for, and we have come to defend Arlothiyenne's feeling. We insist you go and apologize immediately!"

"Why should I?" Haldir said defending himself. Haldir stood, his stance iron strong, glaring at his brothers. "Who are you two to order me around? I am your superior."

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, Haldir!" Rumil said sarcastically. "We insist you go and tell her you are sorry. We are not leaving until you promise to do so!" Rumil sat in the chair at the desk to prove his point.

"Haldir, you are our brother and we love you. Seeing you angry is not uncommon for us, but this is an outrage. Tell us what is wrong." Orphin's command sounded more like a plea.

Haldir looked at the two. This was the first time they had ever felt or shown passion about a certain topic. Not to mention the first time the two ganged up on him. He did not know how to react to this. He stared at them intensely. It was obvious they were not going to let it go, so he sighed out heavily and sat back down. He was defeated and he might as well endure it. This stubbornness was a family trait, and all three could be quite bull-headed, but never had they rallied together to do it. He took a swig of his wine and wiped a drip from his chin.

Not a word was spoken for a while, the three sat there patiently waiting for a resolution of some sorts. The silence was broken when, Haldir's voice came out, sounding defeated. "I know not why, I did what I did." Haldir dropped the now empty bottle as he buried his face in his hands. "It is just-" he thought on it. "It is just the thoughts of her having opportunities to write us or come home, and she did not..it angers me. I do not understand it."

Both Rumil and Orophin understood now fully, why he had done what he done. The answer came swiftly to them both. They knew her leaving and disappearance had hit him hard, but it was not until this moment they knew fully. He had grieved for her, pined to have her near, all these years. Haldir looked like a whipped pup now, his emotions coming out. Or was it just the wine?

Softening the tone, Orophin placed a comforting hand to his older brother's shoulder. "Haldir, you knew she was special. Not just to you but to all of us. We all missed her, worried for her. You possibly more than any of us, but her destiny is important. It was necessary for her to leave, and for some reason, the Valar chose to hide her from us so she could learn what she needed to know to do it. She said she did it to protect her people. We accept her answer, why will you not do so as well?"

Rumil butted in. "Tell us, Haldir. Can you not just be happy she is home now? You sit here, drowning in your own feelings, not caring what you have done. You act as though how she feels does not matter to you or that you are glad she is home." Rumil was now calmed and presented his case as he patted his brothers leg.

Haldir saw their reasoning. He had acted like a complete arse. Why did he always have to lose his temper. He was ecstatic she was home, and now healed. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, he was tired, drunk and now fully ashamed. He looked his little brothers perplexed. "I care more than either of you know. I hate what I did, but-" he stopped as he choked up. Rumil and Orophin looked at each other, they could not believe their brother, the Mighty Marchwarden was choking up. They made no comment just listened. "I want to fix this, but how? She may never speak to me again, I cannot live with her angry with me."Haldir looked suddenly stricken.

A tear formed in the eyes of Haldir a moment later, his feelings coming through raw, untainted. Rumil and Orophin in all their years had never seen him like this. He was a rock, well-known for his arrogance, his aloofness, but this was not a side of him that any had ever seen. It became clear then, that their brother was changing. He loved Arlothiyenne, they could feel it. What had happened earlier, at dinner, was a mistake. The two of them had wanted to give him a lashing, but instead they had shamed him. The tear fell silently, dropping to the floor with a silent splatter. The two, saw this, and found it quite refreshing. Their attempt was to shame him, make him feel utter guilt, but it seemed to them, his own conscience was doing that for them. They said nothing as he composed himself in silence.

He broke the silence, humbled by his own shame. "I do not want to lose her, again. Tell me how to fix it, and I will do it." he looked at Orophin, then to Rumil seeking the answer his heart wanted. "Tell me, is she alright?"

Orophin breathed out a deep breath, and stood looking down upon his brother. "No, she is not. Her heart is broken, battered, bruised. The Lord and Lady are with her now. You must go to her."

Haldir shook his head. Wiped the dampness from his eyes. "I shall do it now." he sounded more like himself, only humbled this time. He stood with Rumil doing the same. He looked at them questioningly, "Do you two not have guard duty tonight?"

They both nodded and smiled slightly. "Yes. We do, but you see, we have this really stubborn brother we were going beat up for being mean, and well see, it took a little longer to get him to see the error of his ways." Orophin said cracking a light joke.

"Well it worked, and it is now for the two of you to get back to your duties. I have a little task I must do now." he commanded softly.

"Phin, will you look at that. Back to his old self. We had better git before he decides to beat our arses to a pulp." Rumil laughed out. The two turned to him as they reached the door. Rumil said to him, "We love you brother. It is good to see you are not made entirely of stone."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Now who needs to put a sock in it?" Walked out the talan door leaving him alone. Turning he quickly freshened himself up, and thought on what he would say to her once he got to the healing talan.

Haldir was nearly to the healing talan, when he heard his named called. Looking around he found where it came from. He was not far from the guest talan, Lord Celeborn came down the stairs and stood before him.

He bowed to him. "There is no need for formality, Haldir. I was just on my way to find you and make sure your brothers had not killed you. That little display at dinner really sent them into a rage."He smiled, reaching out to place a hand to Haldir's shoulder. "Where you off to?" he cocked a curious brow.

"I was just off to apologize to Arlo, my lord." Haldir said to him.

"Ah, I see." he gave him an appraising eye. " I see you are in better spirits now."

"Aye, My lord, I am. I would like to say-." Celeborn held up a hand to stop him before he could say anymore.

"No need to apologize." he smiled,"Haldir, I have known you all your life. Galadriel and I have loved you and your brothers like you were our own. You have always been a picture of stability, sternness, and loyalty. You have never been an emotional elf. We do not make a habit of grudging against an elf who expresses his feelings. You needed the release. Of course, it came at a bad time and in the worst way, but you felt overwhelmed. You were forgiven the moment it happened."

"I am at a loss of words. But it was terribly rude and inconsiderate of me. I know not what has come over me. Usually I am steady as rock, but it seems I am weaker these past few months. I shan't do it again. I promise you." Haldir placed a hand to his heart. Haldir bit his bottom lip for a moment. "I am concerned about one thing. What if Arlothiyenne will not forgive me?'

Celeborn's smiled grew. "How could she not? She loves you Haldir, besides we spoke to her, she is only confused. But she is stubborn too. It runs in my family, she will come around soon enough." He studied Haldir for a moment, before continuing. "Your feelings are normal, Haldir. When one buries themselves too deeply in their tasks, they tend to forget to live life all together." He brought his forefinger to his lip as he thought a moment. "Haldir, upon our return to the city, I want you to take time off and just relax. Arlothiyenne will need some help readjusting to the elven life. I think it will benefit everyone if you did. Arlothiyenne's powers are starting to re-awaken, and she will need all the support she can get."

"My Lord-" Haldir tried to protest.

"That is not a request Marchwarden, but an order. Time off is what you need."

"But-" he was stopped again.

"No, It is not up to debate. Now go and see my daughter." he commanded pointing toward of the healing talan.

Haldir just watched as the Silver Lord walked back up the stair and re-enter the guest talan.

Continuing on in his attempt to redeem himself, Haldir thought on what he could do to make things up to Arlothiyenne. Saw a path that lead to a small quiet glade and decided to take a little detour. Lavender blossoms. They grew in this small glade, a peace-offering would suffice to help him. He made his way down the path on his mission.

The clearing glowed this time of night. The lavender flowers seem to pop out with a life of their own. Stepping into the clearing, he bent down and began picking a small bundle of the little purple flowers. He brought the blossoms to his nose and inhaled their sweet smell. Smiling he thought on all the times he had brought them to Arlothiyenne when she was just an elfling. His heart felt at peace knowing that he could do this again. He cut away the excess leaves, taking a small piece of twin from his pocket, he tied the bundle together.

The walk was short back upon the main path to the healing talan, his heart still searching for what he was going to say to her. He looked down at the flowers in his hands and felt that this offering would help mend what he had caused.

Arriving at the talan, he found that a flicker of light still came from the bottom of the door. He knocked but no one answered. 'She must be asleep.' he thought. After a moment, he debated, should he go or should he enter? Taking the stand, he decided to go on in. The door opened with a soft creak of the hinges, but it did not seem to bother the sleeping beauty on the bed. Closing the door, he went to stand by her bedside, the flicker of the candle made her face seem more at peace.

He sat on the bed beside her, careful not to wake her, looking down upon her face. Her face around the eyes were reddened and slightly swollen, evidence of her crying. Seeing the tear stains streaking her cheeks, cause his heart to ache. 'What have I done?' he thought. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek ever so lightly. She was so beautiful lying there in her slumber. For many moments he just stared, memorizing her features, committing them to memory. How foolish he had been to have treated her so. He leaned and laid the flowers upon her night stand and stood to leave, turning on his heels he stopped when he heard her stir. Looking back at her, she had not awakened, like he first thought.

He was almost to the door, when he heard her softly say his name, her voice filled with pain. He froze, then looked back to her again. Still asleep. She moved her head slightly, her face now facing him, but her eyes were closed, she spoke his name again in a soft whisper. She was dreaming of him. His heart ached, cause he had not been able to apologized, but reminded himself, 'Tomorrow is another day'.

That night as he lay in his bed, he dreamed of her. It brought him comfort seeing her there. But he was also restless...what would tomorrow bring?

Arlothiyenne awoke the next morning, her head pounding like a drum. She groaned, wiped her eyes and sat up. Looking around the room, she noticed nothing out of sorts. Did last night truly happen? Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she was startled to find upon her nightstand a small bundle of lavender blossoms. How she loved them. Picking them up, she brought them to her nose. Haldir used to bring these to her, every time he returned from duty on the fences when she was an elfling. He had to have brought them, but did he not wake her.

Her heart filled with sadness remembering the events of last night. Confusion still laid there wondering what had gotten into him. A knock on the door sounded. "I am awake, come in." she called out.

In came both handmaidens, Arinel and Lucinda, carrying clothes and soaps. It was bath time.

"How fare you Lady Arlothiyenne?" Lucinda inquired.

"I am well, but my head is pounding hard." she said rubbing her temples in trying to ease the pain.

Arinel looked at her concerned. "Would you like us to call the healer for something?" she asked worried.

"No, it will pass. I must ready for the journey." she stood and moved across the room toward the tub, now being filled with warmed water by Lucinda.

Lucinda stood after heating the water more and began to help undress Arlo. "The Lady will be along shortly. Your breakfast is already ordered and will arrive with her."

"Thank you," Arlo said passively, her head was hurting more now. Why was it not easing? She closed her eyes, attempting to heal herself, which was not working. Opening her eyes, she felt the room begin to spin some, the pain now unbearable. Seeing her state, Lucinda stopped her task of undoing Arlo's hair, and left the talan.

Arinel helped Arlo into the tub and began to wash her hair. The water felt hot, and good on her head. Feeling her head clear some he opened her eyes, and found her nana setting on her bed, looking concerned. Arinel helped Arlothiyenne out of the tub within moments, and wrapped a robe about her shoulders.

Once she was out of the tub, Arlohiyenne went to the table and began eating. Galadriel was so silent this morning, her eyes fixed upon Arlo. She came to stand beside her, bending down she stared. "Arlothiyenne, it has started. Lucinda spoke of the pain, it is worsening isn't it?" her mother was right. She nodded.

"Yes, nana. It is. The warm water helped some but for only a moment. What is it that is happening to me?" she asked for clarity.

"Your powers are beginning to grow. It will pass, but how long from now, I do not know. I have sent Lucinda to fetch Tinnol or Dalari to bring you something." she reached up and caressed Arlothiyenne's cheek. Arlothiyenne continued eating her breakfast but found that her appetite was waning. Galadriel stood, "Come, my little one, let us get you dressed. I should love to braid your hair."

Arlothiyenne stood, a sudden wave of dizziness hit her, she wavered a little but soon steadied herself again. Closing her eyes she fought against the feeling. She donned her tunic and leggings, then sat on the bed with her nana behind her. Her pain soon was soothed by the gentle caress of her mother's fingers as she brushed and began to braid the long dark tresses.

A Lucinda returned with the pain herbs in hand. Arlothiyenne took them. Galadriel paused a moment. "I see Haldir has brought you a peace-offering. Your favorites in fact. They are beautiful are they not?" she commented.

"I suppose so. Peace-offering, maybe, but not an apology. I will not accept them as anything unless I hear it from his own lips." She told her mother.

Galadriel stopped her task. "Arlo, your father spoke to Haldir last night. Haldir is truly sorry for what he did. Matter of fact, your ada ran into him on the way here to apologize. Haldir must have picked these after that, then came to find you already asleep."

Arlothiyenne seemed a little shocked by this. "Then why did he not wake me?" she asked curiously.

"I know not the answer to that, but Haldir is noble and cares for you deeply. You must forgive him. He is new at expressing his emotions. No longer is he the guarded elf he once was." she told Arlothiyenne.

"I do forgive him, but I must hear the words from his own lips. The flowers are lovely, but it is not the same for me." Arlo was being a little stubborn, Galadriel knew this but said no more of it.

After finishing her daughter's hair, the Lady of Light stood. "It is time for us to leave. You had best come, your ada swears by the valar females are too vain in their appearance. Come let us prove him right shall we? We ladies must make our entrance. The horses and wagons are most likely ready." her mother smiled down at her and held out a hand for her to take. Arlothiyenne giggled at her mother's lighthearted jesting and followed her.

Almost to the door, Arlothiyenne remembered she had forgotten and went to her nightstand and picked up her peace-offering. She did not want to leave them behind. Perhaps on the journey home, Haldir would speak to her.

Outside the talan, elves rushed about, gathering up the supplies for the Lord and Lady's departure. Galadriel and Arlothiyenne met up with Lord Celeborn, the healer and Haldir's brothers. Haldir was nowhere in sight. Celeborn embraced his daughter. "Good morning ada, sorry so late." she greeted him.

"Tis alright, I know ladies have to make an entrance. We will leave shortly, Haldir is giving the final orders for his absence. Come, my sweetling, your mount is this way." he took her hand and began leading her to a huge black war horse.

Haldir came along just then. He helped the Lady upon her horse and then went straight to Arlothiyenne. Standing there she was a picture of beauty, but behind those eyes of her, he saw pain, not in heart or spirit but physical. He looked at her worried. "Arlo, are you well this morning?" he asked as he lifted her up onto the saddle.

She only looked at him a moment, before answering. "Quite well, thank you!" she snapped out. Haldir noted the tone in her voice, she lied about being well, and he knew it. She was not angry at him, but annoyed. His gaze settled upon the small bundle of Lavender flowers in her hands and smiled. Looking up at her, her gaze was straight ahead. In his heart, the flowers were just the beginning of reconciliation, the fact she held them tightly in her hands, told him, that she would not be reluctant to forgive his hateful outburst. He smiled to himself as hope rose in his heart.

He led the horse, for the many hours they traveled, constantly he watched her, but she did not acknowledge it. He saw her hurt, he knew there was pain, but why? The entire journey had been a painful one for Arlothiyenne, her head would ache terribly, then it would leave, come again then go away. It did this the entire way. Sensing her pain, the Lady ordered for them to bed down for the night not far from the city. Tomorrow they would travel a few short hours and be home.

Arlothiyenne sat underneath a large sycamore tree, resting her head against the trunk. Her eyes closed resting. The clearing was a hustle and bustle of activity, the wardens setting up tents, both Arinel and Lucinda sat cooking the meal, the horses being fed and watered. The lord and lady watched as the camp came to life before their eyes. She was not far from them so if they spoke she would answer them.

In her rest, Arlothiyenne, began to feel the hum of the trees, their language. They knew she was home, they sensed her presence and was singing among themselves the joy they felt. She smiled knowing what they felt, the joy, the excitement. But there was something else intertwined with that joy. The feeling of change, awakening. Arlothiyenne felt it, and she suspected that her mother did as well.

Her thoughts were broken when Haldir approached her parents to announce dinner. "My lord, my Lady, dinner will be ready soon. Camp is now set." he said as his eyes drifted over to Arlothiyenne.

Celeborn saw where his gaze led to, Galadriel knew what was in his mind. Celeborn spoke up, "Good, Haldir. Thank you. You may take your rest." he said dismissing him, but then thought a moment. "Better yet, Arlothiyenne has been feeling a little under the weather today. Perhaps you could take her on a stroll to help clear her head." he cocked a brow waiting to see what the Marchwarden would say.

Haldir looked to Arlohtiyenne, who only stared at her ada as if he had two heads. What was he up? Her mind screamed. She looked to Haldir, whose eyes were filled with hope. She could not refuse him, what if he wanted to apologize, make amends? He had a right to speak his mind. She rolled her eyes slightly, and held out a hand for Haldir to take. He came to stand in front of her, taking her small dainty hand in his large calloused ones. Lifting her up, he helped her to straighten her gown. After saying a quick farewell to her parents the two made their way down a small well beaten path that led deep into the woods.

Haldir held her hand in his as they walked in silence. He led her through the forest helping to navigate the fallen logs and twigs that littered the ground. Arlothiyenne wondered where he was leading her, but did not voice it.

The path ended in a glade, that seemed to eerily glow, the ground was smooth and the grass was tall. Haldir looked at Arlothiyenne to see her response to the place before her. She was in awe at the beauty, turning her head to see all of what his place had to offer.

She gasped as the clouds moved, revealing the moonlight and lighting up this wonder. In the midst of this small glade stood a lone tree, a large oak, that seem to glow a silver ethereal glow. Ghostly, if one would describe it as such. The moonlight seemed to cause this place to come to life. Letting go of Haldir's hand, she made her way to the tree, with him following behind her.

Reaching down to the tall grass, she felt the blades sway as her hand touched it. Little white flowers grew among the grass, and sang to her soul. So peaceful this place was to her.

Haldir moved past her and took a seat beneath the Old oak tree. Arlothiyenne looked up to face him. He stared at her a moment and then patted the place beside him. Seeing this gesture, she came to his side and sat down. For many moments she spoke not a word. He stared at her then took a blade of grass in his hands picking it and then just held it. Words needing said, silently mingled in both their minds at this moment of pure silence, but neither started it.

Not being able to stand the silence a moment longer, Arlothiyenne took the iniative. ", what happened to you last night? Why did you get so angry with me?" She asked humbly. He stiffened slightly, and felt his turmoil. He did not look at her fully, but gave her a side glance.

"My actions last night were uncalled for, inconsiderate and completely out of line." he looked away for a moment. "I have no reasoning for it." he stopped a moment before speaking again. His eyes shown the hurt he felt, the remorse, "Can you ever forgive me?"

She bit her lip as she gaze upon his face. The pain was out in the open, upon his sleeve. How could she not? Reaching up she touched the side of his face, the caress like that of a butterfly wing fluttering. "Haldir, of course. But I must ask cause my confusion is great, what did I say that caused you such distress?"

Her hand left his face, but not his person. He froze when she grabbed his hand, the truth had to be told. He looked her deep in the eyes, feeling her fingers massaging his own comforting him. "I was upset at the knowledge that you could have sent word or come home yet you did not. The pain of the last two hundred years could have been avoided had you said something, anything." all the honesty and sincerity in him coming through clearly. She nodded silently for a moment.

"I understand completely and I am sorry for that, Haldir. My future depended on the knowledge I had to gain in my travels. I realize I hurt you and I am truly sorry. I had no choice," she said lightly squeezing his hand. "Forgive me for not doing what you felt I should have?"

Haldir was silent for a time before he spoke again. Arlo sensed his understanding why things had to be the way they were. He smiled at her, then pulled his hand from hers and draped an arm about her shoulder. It felt good to her to have him do this, she leaned her head upon his shoulder, feeling relieved, though not much spoken about it, but it was now behind them. His voice broke this moment. "All is forgotten now. I think that maybe I should get you back to camp. Dinner should be done by now," he suddenly stood and offered a hand for her to take.

Arlothiyenne reached for his hand and took it. Standing, she felt as though her body weighed a million pounds and could not move. Stunned and frozen. Her head began to swim and her vision began to distort and sway. Closing her eyes she tried to shake off this new feeling, but found that it would not go away. Haldir seeing her like this, became worried.

Arlothiyenne heard him call out her name, he was concerned, but his voice was dragging, slowed and sounded a little other worldly. Her body began to come alive, feeling as though a fire was rising up. Her hands began to glow, her skin turn blaze orange. She looked up at Haldir, but his face was disproportionate, out of sorts, like water. What was happening to her? She thought. Haldir's expression, though so out of place, was that of severe concern. He was reaching for her, but she would pull away.

Then a shift in her soul happened. She thought it was just her for a moment, but realize that the ground began to shake, the trees rattling, limbs falling, a rumbling sound came from the earth. Horrified she heard herself scream. The ground shook harder, knocking her and Haldir off their feet.

Her next sight of him, was of him crawling on all fours trying to get to her, him calling out her name. A hum inside her grew, the heat in her body rose to a new level, a sharp and steady pain. On her knees, she tried to steady herself as the ground shook, but it was useless. Suddenly, Haldir made it to her side. Wide eyed she watched as he reached for her, to grab her arm, but suddenly she firmly told him. "NO! Do not Touch, Please!"

Then, the heat rose to a new level, the ground stopped shaking, but she did not. Her body was there, but her mind seemed to drift away from her physical being. Haldir reached for her, but growled out in pain as his hand was burned, just as her body gave one last shudder. That shuddering stopped, then a blinding ray of light shot from her, and lit up the clearing clear up to top of the trees.

Haldir shielded his eyes, afraid to look, the heat emanating from Arlothiyenne was hotter than he had ever known. For a second this lasted, but then as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Haldir fought to adjust his eyes. The spots before his eyes lasted for many moments before clearing. What had just happened?

_At Camp_...

Around the campfire the company of elves sat, eating and talking. Galadriel felt a restlessness in the air. Something was changing, but in her waning powers she could not place a finger on it. I her mind all she saw was Arlothiyenne.

Then she felt the humming of the earth and nature around her, followed by the ground shaking. The sounds of shock, and fear gripped the party of elves. The ground rattled and caused those there to almost lose their balance. But this only lasted a few moments, then suddenly stopped.

Everyone gained their steadiness again, but was stunned as a bright, blinding light came from the direction that Arlothiyenne and Haldir had gone. Celeborn stood and came to his wife, before he too, seen the light. Galadriel stood there unmoving, her words came out, unfeeling, her expression stricken. "Go, now Celeborn, it is Arlothiyenne. It has begun. Bring her to me!"

Hearing this, Celeborn called to Orophin and Rumil. The three mounted their horses and hurriedly made their way to the direction the light had come from.

As they left, Galadriel's mind reached out to Elrond, and then to Gandalf telling them of what had transpired.

_The Glade..._

Haldir looked to find that Arlothiyenne, lay upon the ground, shivering violently. Her teeth chattering. Crawling to her side, he looked down upon her face, concerned and worried as to what had happened to her. Her eyes were closed, but she was still conscious. She still glowed, the heat still there, but that mattered not to him. Reaching for her, he groaned out in pain, as contact with her, burned him again. This time, not as bad as the first. Gathering her up into his arms, he held her close, she shivered.

"Arlo, speak to me, meleth. Please."he pleaded softly. "Say anything." he begged.

She opened her eyes weakly, "Hal-Haldir. Wh-what ha-happ-ened?" she stammered out.

"I know not. Are you hurt?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"N-no. I-I am on fire, b-but y-yet I am ca-ca-cold." she closed her eyes.

"Shhh. Stay with me, sweetling. Do not sleep," he watched as her eyes closed, noticing that the heat was cooling a little at a time. He reached with his uninjured hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Her skin was warm, beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. He pulled her closer and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. He looked around, knowing he needed to get help. But he did not want to leave her. Feeling the urgency to get someone to come. In the distance, he cold hear the sound of hoof beats upon the ground. Someone was coming. Hope filled his heart. "Somone, Please help!" he called out.

Arlothiyenne's eyes opened slightly. "Hold me tighter, Haldir." she said in a whisper. He tightened his arms about her. She clutched his tunic holding on for all it was worth. Rocking her softly, he watched the treeline, near the path. His eyes drifted from treeline to Arlo the whole time. His heart quickened when he looked upon her again, and found her unconscious.

"Arlo? Arlo?" he said worried. She had passed out. "No, no, no! Arlothiyenne, wake up. Please, meleth nin, wake up!" His gaze shot to the treeline, within moments there came three horses and riders. Lord Celeborn and his brothers.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so long, but this chapter is very important. Many things had to go on. Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW!

Next up...Chapter Six: Celeborn to the Rescue, Arrival to Caras Galadhon, Transformation, Powerful predictions

Pronounciations:

Arinel: (Ar-ee-nel)

Lucinda: (Lu-sen-dah)

Arlothiyenne: (Ar-low-thee-yen)

Tinnol: (Ten-nole)

Dalari: (Day-Lar-ee)


	8. Chapter Six

**Rating**: NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Celeborn to the Rescue, Arrival in the City, Transformation, Powerful Predictions.**

_Rescue..._

Celeborn, Orophin, and Rumil steadily made their way to the glade where they suspected Haldir had taken Arlothiyenne. Their minds raced at what they may find. Preparing for the worse. What had transpired, hey did not know, but one thing was certain, power was involved. The three, just before reaching the clearing, heard Haldir's worried filled voice call out for help. They knew they were close.

The beaten path opened up into the glade of the old sycamore tree. Light up now by only the moonlight. Underneath the tree, was Haldir on his knees, holding a lifeless, Arlothiyenne. Their hearts quickened as the horses made it closer to the old tree. Haldir was rocking Arlothiyenne in his arms, fear for her clearly on his sleeve.

The three, brought their horses to a stop and jumped from their mounts, with great speed. Celeborn fell to his knees in front of Haldir, who looked up at him, his expression stricken with great concern. Celeborn reached out for Arlothiyenne, but Haldir would not release her. The Silver lord, looked his Marchwarden in the face, his eyes full of concern and sincerity. "Give her to me, Haldir. I need to take her to My wife. She needs her mother." he watched as Haldir shook his head no. "Please, mellon. She needs her nana."

gcannot. I just got her back. I do not want to let her go." he protested his fear laced with great emotion. "What happened to her? Why?"

g, her powers have awakened. Her body is weak now. Please let me have her. I know you are in fear, but she needs her nana." Celeborn pleaded softly, reaching out to touch his daughter's face. His hand began to feel hot. She was still burning and shivering, but he gathered not as much as she had.

After thinking a moment, Haldir finally surrendered Arlothiyenne into her fathers arms. Orophin and Rumil only watched at their lord gathered up his daughter into his arms and made it to his horse. Haldir stood and watched as, Orophin followed and took Arlo from Celeborn while he mounted. Celeborn retook Arlo and waited for them to mount. Rumil and Orophin mounted one horse, leaving Haldir the other. Haldir, whose right hand was injured, mounted and they left the clearing and made their way back to camp.

As they arrived a short time later, the camp was making ready for them. Galadriel stood watching as they approached. Orophin and Rumil dismounted and walked over to where Celeborn was handing Arlo to a waiting warden. Haldir lept from his horse and walked into a tent where Dalari was waiting.

Galadriel sat on the side of the cot, assessing Arlothiyene's condition. Dalari motioned for Haldir to come so that he could look at his injured hand. All was silent as they waited for Galadriel to finishing with Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne shivered in her unconscious state, but Haldir noted, not as bad as she had been just after all went on. Her skin still glowed but only slightly. Soon the Lady was done and stood to tell them of what she found.

gArlothiyenne is just sleeping now, her body is adjusting to the awakening. Tonight we must not leave her, she needs all of us." she stopped and looked to Haldir, "Especially you, Haldir. Your strength is hers, remember that." she let out a small sigh, "I spoke to Elrond. They felt the tremors clear into the city, he suspected something like this had happened. He communicated with Gandalf and told him what was going on. He will be in Lorien, by tomorrow evening late."

Celeborn looked to his wife, "Any idea what powers are developing?"

She looked at him. "I will not be certain, until I consult my mirror. The worst is over, for the most part. In the weeks, and months to follow, she will need time for adjustments, and training." She looked to the three brothers, " You will all be needed. She has much to learn. Worry not for her, I know she will overcome the obstacles."

Rumil looked concerned. "My lady, how long will she sleep?"

She smiled at him warmly, then patted a hand to his arm. "That, I do not know. Could be a few hours, a few days, a week. Only the Valar knows, but her body needs time to adjust and rejuvenate."

Haldir stared past his lady, to the cot. Arlothiyenne laid their peaceful, serene, her body still glowing, but sometime, he had not noticed when, her shivering stopped. He felt better knowing she would be alright.

The morning came with little change in Arlothiyenne's condition, her consciousness was off and on. Her skin, though much cooler, was still burning and glowing, the shivering stopped, but she was pale, much more than when she arrived five days earlier.

The gates to the city, was crowded. The inhabitants, having heard of the Lord and Lady's sudden departure, were all curious as to what had happened, and who it involved.

Entering the gates, Haldir rode the stall black war-horse, with Arlothiyenne's still in his arms, clutched tight against his chest, his arm bandaged, all in the entourage was silent. The residents of the city gasped upon seeing the girl, the glow about her, and whispers among them came, wondering who she was. The Lord and Lady said nothing to them all, only smiling a silent greeting to those whose gazes met theirs.

The Lord and Lady dismounted their horses, as the crowd moved aside to allow Lord Elrond and his children through to the Lord and Lady's side. The twins came to Haldir's horse and looked up at him, seeing the girl in his arms. Concern came to their fair identical faces. Being the healer of the two, Elladan reached for Arlothiyenne. Haldir gathered her up and began to gently hand her down to the raven haired twin with care.

After Elladan had Arlothiyenne safely in his arms, he looked at her face. She weakly opened her eyes and smiled at him. She tried to speak, but found that no words would come out. He smiled down at her, and watched as her eyes closed to reveries. Elrond approached his son and placed a hand to her forehead. Seeing the fever upon her, and knowing she was in battle with her adjustment, he ordered both his sons to take her to the healing talan. Both walked quickly away from the crowd, never missing a step.

The Lord and Lady made their way behind their grandsons, with Elrond lagging behind to speak to Dalari. Haldir felt helpless, and his arms, empty. He looked down at the ground feeling a sorrow rise up. He knew Arlothiyenne would come through this, but how long would it last. His thoughts were interrupted, when Elrond, dressed in his usual black and crimson robe came to stand in front of him.

g, I should like to look at your hand after I look in on Arlothiyenne. I will not take no for an answer." he said sternly as he took up Haldir's hand and looking at the bandage. Haldir looked at the Elf Lord, his eye showing all the raw emotion that he was feeling. Elrond, being one that could see the future and was sensitive to emotions, saw this look, his sternness softened. " I know you are worried for her, Haldir. We shall do everything we can to make her comfortable. Find comfort knowing she is alive and has survived the awakening."

Haldir did not speak, could not speak was more like it. The Elf Lord knew more than most did, when it came to these sort of things, so there truly was not more he could say. He nodded and looked toward the healing talans. Elrond smiled at him and turned to walk toward the direction his sons had taken Arlo.

Orophin grasped his brother's shoulder. Haldir only looked at him with fear in his eyes."Brother, she will come out of this. You know this. Fear not for she is strong. You have never shown such a weakness. To do so now will only weaken her. You heard the lady last night, Arlo draws from your strength," he said calmly. Haldir knew that he was right Lady Galadriel had told him the same thing the night before they started the journey home.

"I know,Ori. I just feel so helpless. This feeling is like nothing I felt in my whole life. I am not used to this," he worry came through. He turned and started walking in the direction that Elrond had taken. He was followed by Rumil, Orophin, and Elrohir. The walk only took a few moments. Outside the talan Arwen was waiting for them along with Lord Celeborn's adviser, Beriadan. Haldir sat on one of the benches, but was soon joined by Arwen who only put an arm around her long time friend.

"Haldir, she will be fine. You must find the courage to stay strong. I hate to see you in such melancholy, Mellon." she said quietly. Reaching up in a gesture, she touched his face, to calm and soothe him.

"I know" he told her,"I am trying. How is she?" he looked at her sideways. Arwen had always been a good friend to him, even when she was young, he remembered her wisdom and her knowledge even then. But though he felt a measure of it now, that measure could not cut it. He needed Arlo for that.

"I cannot lie, Mellon. Just as she was brought on, her body began to heat and glow again. Ada said it was a second wave of sorts. That is why I stayed so close. Ada said that her mind and body is changing and readying itself for the task at hand. Gandalf will be here by morning, and could do more for her then. But now, she is sleeping, and preparing. Father and grandmother will not allow anything happen to her. So please, Mellon, take comfort that the Valar has given her this gift and they will keep her safe." she said her hand tightening to Haldir's, then looked to Orophin and Rumil," How are you two doing?"

Rumil bowed his head and said sadly,"We are fine just more worried for Arlo and Haldir." Orophin nodded in agreement.

Just then the door to the talan opened and Lord Celeborn came out. Even though he was tired he still held a calming light, a relief hung about him, like a halo. He let out long sigh and looked at all that was waiting. Everyone stared at him with anticipation. "She is stirring finally. Elrond is making her an herbal tea that will help her relax. He said that her mind was restless," he was relieved. He turned to Beriadan, "My lady said that Gandalf will be here soon. Please make sure you let us know the second that he arrives." After hearing that she was stirring, the air about the waiting group lightened, a relief.

"I will go to the messenger's talan and ask that a courier is sent to all borders, my lord, to announce them to look out for him and then ask that they allow him to enter at once." he said and took his leave.

"Thank you, Beriadan," he said then turned to Haldir," Haldir, come Elrond wants to look at your hand." He waved as he said this, bidding Haldir to come.

Haldir slowly made his way to his feet, walking into the talan, he prepared himself for what he may find. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened the door and entered. Opening his eyes, his breath caught at the first sight of her, Arlo laid upon the bed, still and quiet. His eyes did a double take. A celestial glow surrounded her, almost as bright as the Lady herself. Her features changed, more pronounced, but fairer. Her hair had went from dark to golden honey brown, with tints of blond and reds. He looked to the Lady who only smiled warmly.

Softly the Lady spoke, "Haldir, worry not. It is only a minor transformation. She is still the same, only a little more powerful. Her inner light is only shining more brightly, it will not last forever." She looked at him and smiled. He felt a little calmer.

Elrond turned to Haldir and said,"Come sit in the chair, Haldir. I want to look at your wounds." Haldir walked over and allowed the noble healer to have a look. His eyes never left Arlo as Elrond done his healing. "Haldir, you should be fine in a few more days. Just rub this poultice on it two times a day till the scaring is gone." Elrond said as he handed him a glass jar.

Haldir stood and walked over to the side of Arlo's bed. Arlo began to twitch in her slumber. Haldir became alert and looked at the others in the room. They all watched to see what would happen. Her eyes began to flutter and then suddenly her eyes flew open wide she took a very deep breath. Haldir reached out and grabbed her hand to place it near his chest. He reached with his good hand and caressed her hair. "Arlothiyenne," he said softly.

She fought to say something, but could only smiled weakly. Her throat burned, and her body felt as if on fire. Her parents came to the side of the bed, Galadriel sitting on the side reaching out for her. Arlo closed her eyes, and tried to clear her throat. Elrond brought over some water which Galadriel took and gave to Arlo. After drinking, Arlo's eyes fluttered more, trying to clear her head. Elrond seeing her trying to comprehend, reached out just as the Lady did, over Haldir's shoulder and touched her forehead. Both rulers closed their eyes to connect with her. After a moment, their hands shot back as if burned, and their eyes locked in a look of wonder.

Haldir never lifted his gaze from Arlo, Lord Elrond had back away, and Galadriel just sat there quietly gazing upon her daughter. Arlo's glow grew for a moment and he watched in amazement, her transform a little more. Her hair turning more golden, the highlights getting brighter, the reds darkening a little. Arlo's eyes fluttered more, as if she was fighting sleep again. Galadriel's gaze drifted up to her husband, who watched his adopted daughter more intently. The light emanating from Arlo grew intense once more then steadied out to lighter shine. Her eyes fluttered this time open, and stayed half mast in her weakened state. Her voice came out soft, almost like a sweet caress of the wind. She looked Haldir, "I hurt you, Haldir." she stopped licked her lips. "I am so sorry."

Haldir heard and leaned forward, good hand on her cheek. "I am alright, lirimaer. I am alright. I am just worried about you, are you in pain?" he asked concerned stroking her hair from her face. She weakly nodded 'no' and fell back into a deep slumber. Haldir did not want her to fall back to sleep. He looked to Elrond and then to the Lady. "Why does she sleep so?" he asked perplexed.

"Haldir, her body is adjusting to changes, her mind is preparing. Considering she has been away from her people for so long, that connection is repairing itself. Just remember, when she wakes, she will be the same as she was before, her appearance only slightly changed. You must, Haldir for her, stay strong and focused, she will need you" The Lady spoke softly, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He felt assured, but still his mind was heavy.

The Lord and Lady stood, and begin walking toward the door to leave. Both looked back at Haldir, who was repositioning himself to sit against the headboard and taking Arlo gently into his arms. Asking him to leave, they knew would only grant them a hateful argument, so they left it in peace. Elrond, washed his hands and turned to face the Marchwarden, who was now toeing off his boots and allowing them to fall to the floor. He sighed, understanding all too well the need to protect the one in his arms. He too had felt it with Celebrian. He walked to the bedside and looked down at Haldir.

"Although Marchwarden, I feel that Arlo is in great need of her peaceful rest. I realize to ask you to leave will only have my head bitten off." He sighed inwardly. "But I understand where you are now with your thoughts. Galadriel is right, Arlothiyenne needs you near her. Your strength is her strength and will only ensure her recovery sooner. I will post a guard outside the door. Should anything arise, send them to me immediately." he said strongly.

Haldir spoke, "I will do it, my lord. I just hope I can help her through this night." he said stroking her hair from her face.

"Aye, you will, Haldir. Assuredly you will. She knows you are here, by the way. Does that comfort you?" he asked. But Haldir was in his own world, and only replied with a 'Hmm?' Elrond shook his head and left the talan. It was time for a meeting with Galadriel about what they had seen.

Haldir laid there, looking up the young woman in his arms. His thoughts straying to all that had happened in the days before this. 'How can I help her when I myself am in turmoil?' he thought to himself. Two hundred years had passed since she was that child from long ago, for that entire time he had felt lost, buried himself in his duties, shutting off all emotions to the outside. But here she was, in his arms and with him once again. He recalled her words from the night she had first awakened on the border. She was right, he was no longer the playful person she had once known. He looked at her sleeping form and smiled. He cuddled down beside her closer and stared at her. 'I will be strong for you, meleth nin. I will be here when you awake,' he thought and kissed her forehead. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep listening to her steady breathing.

Galadriel, arm locked with Celeborn, made their way to her Mirror's glade. She had insisted, her mind restless and at unease, by what she and Elrond had seen when they touched Arlothiyenne's forehead. Celeborn stood back out of the way, but still close so that he too could see what happened in the mirror. He watched as his beloved, went the sparkling stream, collected the water in her silver pitcher, and back to the mirror to pour it into the mirror. She was speaking the sacred words in her native language, Quenyan. The waters began to sparkle with a light from within, Galadriel's eyes began to become enthralled.

Elrond entered the sacred glade, his heart knowing what was about to happen, he felt the need to come. The Lady had called out to him, with her mind. He approached the mirror and stood beside his father-in-law, his eyes fixed clearly on the mirror. Galadriel began to repeat the same phrase in Quenyan, then normally.

"Lords and Ladies on high, I beseech you to show us your wisdom. Arlothiyenne, my daughter, has return to us by your grace. Reveal to us, your plan, so that we can help her achieve your will. Her full destiny never truly known, now needs to be revealed. Show us, I beseech you." She spoke powerfully the words, holding her hands out from her body to show submission.

The Mirror's water began to change, images flashing before them, the three's eyes glued to the images.

They saw Arlo as a child upon the plain as a child, the gypsy's then the village of Bree. A man approached her, noble and proud holding out a hand for her to take. They saw her as she grew, the man getting older, her traveling to places far and beyond. The people she met, the cultures. She was an adult now, the noble man had died and several others had taken their place upon his throne. Then the Dreams she had, calling her back to the forest.

The images changed to the present, many days ago. The attack on the borders, her injury, her rescue, her recuperation. Then the events in the woods as they journey to the city.

The final images were what was yet to come, her future, her destiny. The three rulers watched as the images changed. The One Ring of power, a fiery eye. Sauron. The Three looked to each other, knowing its symbolization, then back to the mirror.

A forming of a fellowship to destroy the ring will form, and leave Rivendel. Elrond felt this, and new it would come soon. The battle upon the old human fortress of Rohan, Helms Deep. They watched the elves march in, led by Haldir. Many of them would die. Then the White City of Minas Tirith came into view, outside the walls in the plain between the tower city and the city on the river, a massive battle, or orc, uruk hai, men, beast played in the scene. It changed, the Massive half Balrog, half fire-breathing dragon roared before them, its anger fueled by evil, full of power, and evil. Arlo stood before this beast with four elves beside her, three unveiled and in the light, one still in the shadow. Balragon the beast was called, a magical beast unlike any other. Arlothiyenne stood before it, battling hard with magic and a sword that glowed. It was now clear, Arlothiyenne would have to fight this beast, it was her destiny.

The three rulers stood in silence taking in all they had seen. The Lady looked at her love and then at Elrond. "It is how we saw it Elrond. Her destiny is to fight for Middle Earth. This creature is unlike one that has ever been seen. Sauron has bred this creature with magic and must be fought with magic. Arlo needs to be trained in all aspects. No mere weapons will destroy it. Her arrival marks the beginning of Middle Earth's fate. These things will come to pass and quickly. I will contact Mithrandir and show him the images so that he will know what we are up against," her voice grievous. She turned and closed her eyes for many moments, focusing, channeling. Elrond, who had the gift to hear the mind, heard what she told Gandalf, understood that the old wizard would be arriving soon. He had felt the disturbance in the earth days ago. Galadriel turned around and spoke, her voice unwavering, "Gandalf is aware of the situation, and on instinct has begun his journey here days ago, he will arrive in a few hours. He advised that No one is to know of what we saw here. Arlothiyenne will gain knowledge when the time is right. This time now, she needs to regain her strength and focus on what is at hand. Training in all aspects is needed, and will go swiftly, time is key. Her powers are growing more so now that she is amongst her people once more."

Celeborn's curiosity rose. "My love, who were those elves standing with Arlothiyenne in front of that beast?" he asked. Galadriel only turned away. "What powers is my daughter to have exactly? I know the ones that her biological grandmother's had, and what my sister had, but which ones shall she possess?"

Elrond looked to his father-in-law, "I sense a strong power surrounding Healing. But there is more to it, something I have never seen, could have never dreamed of. Not only will she be able to heal, but that power swings the opposite way as well. Her healing touch can be used to take life. She absorbs it, disintegrates. " Elrond looked to Galadriel, "Do you feel it also, my lady?"

"Aye I do as well. Her other powers will center around the elements, most specially Fire. Of the four, it is the strongest. She will also develop the abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. But there is one, that out shines them all. The Inner light. This light will combine with her other abilities, uniting them together, but the unison will only be once. The final battle in which her destiny comes to the end." the lady turned from them, then spoke as if warning them. "Once Arlothiyenne's final task is complete, that power will be no more, and only a few of her abilities will remain. She will then be able to lead a normal life." She turned back to them and looked at each, her emotions and feelings never showing. "It is at the moment she unleashes the power, she will for but a short span of time, be the most powerful being in all of Earth, and also the weakest. Weak because, just before the power comes full force her body will draw out energy from her body, and be replaced with the energy from that power. It is the will of the Valar that she have four protectors at this moment and throughout her journey. They have already been chosen. Three of which is already revealed, the fourth I only have suspicions on and need to converse with the Valar on in depth for clarity." She said folding her hands in front of her while looking at both Lords.

"Who are the three protectors, my love?" Celeborn asked curiously.

"Our Marchwarden and his brothers. Orophin and Rumil, because they love her as a sister, and Haldir, because of his strength and devotion to her," she said.

The three of them stood there discussing plans on how to start Arlo's training. It had been hours since they had left Arlo and the night started to show signs that dawn was near. Beriadan soon approach them and bowed. He informed them that the Mithrandir was currently being escorted to the city. They went to greet him.

* * *

N/A: Phew! Sorry this update was so far behind..With the holidays and Real life sneaking in, I finally got the time to finish it...Please review and let me know what you think.

Next Up: More speculations and such...I will spare all the boring details of her trainings and events irrelevant to major plot line...

Pronounciation:

Beriadan: (Bear-ee-ah-dahn) Name gotten from Arwen Undomiel site. Means Alexander in English.


	9. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Revealing Transformations and The First Lesson

_Reveries..._

Arlothiyenne began to stir, to her she had only slept for moments, but to those who watched over her, it had been many days of watching and waiting. Haldir being the one that had done so the most, but now he was not there. During her reveries, she was visited by images of her past, the things she had learned, people she had met. But one person came through the most. Haldir. She stirred some more and her eyes fought to open.

Gandalf, she knew and in her mind's eyes and had been there, was in constant counsel with the the Lord Elrond, and her nana and ada. She saw the bits and pieces of information on what she was to do. But the purpose was still clouded from her. The one thing that rang true about herself was...For one moment in time, she would be the most powerful person in all of Middle Earth.

She even saw the moment that Haldir could take her sleep no more, and became restless, even tried shaking her awake. Her heart ached, but she could not stop the sleep, she tried. But some memories that she had, that she should not have forgotten was blurred and clouded from her. Like how she got here, what had happened, and how long she had been this way?

In her unconscious mind, she even registered some voices. All familiar talking about how much longer she would sleep. She heard the order given for Haldir and his brothers to return to the borders. Haldir resisted but he complied, but he was assured the second she had awakened, they would be recalled. The idleness of her unconscious state, had caused a stir. And Now it was time to awakened. Her body and mind knew it.

Then her mind had shifted as images played before her..terrible ones. She saw black beings with a stench that filled her nostrils, they skin like leather, their faces, ugly, mutilated. Orcs they were, but these were huge. She looked on as they traveled about the land. Before her she saw the land covered in a thick, dark shadow, laced with sadness and fear. Death smells hung in the air about her. She looked around, and found all things living, now dead. Then it hit her, this was what was to come, it hadn't happened yet. Then the images changed, and she was now suspended in mid air, the land below her desolate, pungent with the smell of sulfur and death. In the distance a great fiery mountain. Mount Doom. A voice called to her and she look to see a great fiery Eye, focusing on her, speaking to her. It moved closer to her, but she could not move. She could feel the heat of it, beginning to burn her, she screamed out in her mind.

_Waking Up..._

Gandalf sat upon a chair next to her bed, watching. Arlothiyenne began to flip her head from side to side violently as if fighting something. Closing his eyes, he focused in on her, and saw that a vision was causing her distress. He saw the Great Fiery eye and spoke a spell, to break the dream from her. The dream faded like a puff of smoke, and now there was nothing but blackness. Silence reigned in upon the girl's mind.

Opening his eyes, he looked upon Arlothiyenne and waited. She still, but her eyes moved rapidly beneath her lids. Internally he contacted the Lady to tell her about Arlo's waking.

She began to fidget and move struggling to open her eyes. After a moment, her eyes popped wide open and she inhaled a breath, deep as if coming back to life, sitting up quickly as she did. Gandal studied her a moment as she gained her bearings. She stilled, staring blankly ahead, her body motionless, still breathing in the air in sharp breaths. Then she calmed more and turned to look at him. She turned her head to the side, curiously, assessing him. Then her expressions changed to one of recognition and stunned joy.

"Gandalf?" she asked still shocked. She smiled happily. "Gandalf!"

He smiled down at her, and lightly chuckled. "My, Little Dove, How you have grown." he said still smiling. "How do you feel?"

Little Dove. That was the endearment he coined for her many years ago, he was the only one that ever called her that, and she loved it. Overran with joy, Arlothiyenne came up off the bed and slung herself in to his awaiting embrace. "My old friend. How I missed you!" she said kissing his cheek, and pulling away to look up at him. She looked around her a moment, then felt her body with her hands, as if to see if she was really there. She breathed in fresh air and looked back at him. "I feel-I feel more alive than I ever have." She assessed herself more, then looked up a little confused. "What exactly happened to me, Gandalf? My eyesight is sharper, my ears-" she listened a moment then continued. "I can hear even clearer than I did. When I touch things," she touched things around her. "My sense of touch has changed. I sense things with my touch. What happened?" she said looking at her hands then to him.

He chuckled. "Well, your powers have grown, Little Dove, along with your natural senses. What you are feeling now is normal. Had you been able to stay with your people, you would have them all along, but in your absence though still there, they were not as strong. What was the last thing you remember before now?" He asked curiously.

Arlothiyenne thought a moment. Her expression showing the signs of concentration. "The last thing I remember is walking in a glade with Haldir and-" she stopped, the memory flooded her like a valley. Horror crossed her now sharper features. Her mouth dropped open in shock, tears threatened to fall. She looked up at the aging wizard, her hand flying to her mouth, "I- I burned him. I burned Haldir. Oh, Gandalf, I burned him. What have I done?" she was crying at the realization. She hadn't meant to hurt Haldir. Then she was desperate. She grabbed Gandalf's hands in hers, pleaded for an answer. "Is Haldir, alright? How bad was it?"

He tightened his hand around hers and squeezed. "Shush now, Little Dove. Haldir is fine. His hand was all that was burned, and is now healed as if nothing ever happened. Do not blame yourself for it, you could not control what happened, and Haldir knows this."

She sniffled. In heart, she knew that he was right. Haldir was understanding, eventually, but knew that would not hold anything against her that she could not control. She looked up at him. "You are right. But where is he? I would like to tell him I am sorry." she said her guilt still ringing through her.

Gandalf was about to answer when the door to the talan opened and in came her family. All with looks of relief on their faces. Galadriel sat on the beside opposite of Gandalf, and Celeborn behind his beloved. Arwen and Elrond stood at the foot of the bed. They all stared at her. Arlo felt a little insecure about it, and wondered why they stared at her so.

"Is there something wrong with how I look? You all seem to look at me as though I have two heads." she said, her gaze shifting between the four. They all smiled.

Arwen sat on the end of the bed and patted her foot. "Tis nothing, my dear aunt. You just look beautiful is all. How fare you?" she asked sweetly.

"I am fine. Well, more than fine, I feel energized. But why is everyone staring at me like this?" she asked curious. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?" she asked looking to Elrond.

"They have gone to get Haldir and his brothers. They will be back before nightfall." Erlond said, his voice strong and booming.

"Gone to get them? Where has he gone?" she asked looking to her nana and ada.

"We sent them to the borders. Haldir was beside himself while you slept and grew restless. We thought that if they return to their duties it would help." Celeborn said taking her hand.

"Oh, alright. But that still does not explain why you are all looking at me so strangely." She said still seeing the same look upon their faces.

"Arlothiyenne," Arwen said but was stopped with Galadriel spoke.

"My daughter, the awakening of your powers have caused a transformation in you. We all see it. Fear not, for it is only temporary." She said taking her daughters hand and squeezing it.

Arlothiyenne felt a slight panic. A transformation? Inside her heart nearly broke. She liked the way she looked. Her dark tresses and eyes, made her unique. Did she have horns? Was she ugly? She looked at them sadly. "What do I look like? Do I have a bigger nose? Am I really ugly?" she asked insecurely.

Arwen laughed out right while the others smiled. "No silly nilly, you are more beautiful than ever! Here look at this." she softly commanded, went to the small dresser and retrieved the hand mirror from it. Walking back over to the bedside she held it out for Arlothiyenne to take.

Fear and curiosity was in Arlothiyenne to see what happened. Before she took it she prepared herself for what she would see, but hesitated. She looked at her nana and ada. "How bad is it really? I am afraid to look." she told them.

Gandalf sat forward. "Little Dove, it is not bad at all, but noticeable. Your features are sharper, more beautiful. There is a glow in you, that causes your skin to shine. Your hair is different, but that is all. Not so bad at all. Like we told you, it is only temporary."

Arlothiyenne took a breath, closed her eyes, and then held the mirror up. She opened one eye, then the other and stared at the image before her. She did not know how to feel, she was changed indeed.

Her hair which had been dark, was now the color of honey, with strands of fair blond and bits of auburn. Curly where it had been straight before and only slightly wavy, it was even longer now. Her facial features where now sharper, not rounded slightly as it had been. Her skin which had been pale pink was now almost like alabaster. Her eyes, oh gods, her eyes were more changed than they once were. Instead of dark, they were a light chocolate brown with hints of auburn in them. She looked at her adopted parents, stricken with disappointment.

Celeborn knew in his heart his daughter, loved the uniqueness of herself, was upset. He spoke to her. "My daughter, why so upset? You are even more beautiful than before."

A tear formed. "I am not unique anymore, like I once was. Now I look almost like everyone else." she threw down the mirror and crossed her arms, hurt and confused why this had happened to her. "Why did the valar feel the need to change me?"

Gandalf moved closer to the bed. All those in the room with him felt her pain, but still thought her beautiful. "Little Dove, you are still unique. Far from ordinary. You are beautiful the way you are. The light within you shines brighter than any I this room, your features though changed, are nothing like the elves had seen. It sets you apart. Do not be hurt, nor angry. The Valar works mysteriously, and has set you apart from all others."

Strangely, what he said and the assurance from her family made her see that he was right. She was still different, but also still the same. Her face was still pretty, her hair, possibly would grow on her. She sniffled and wiped away the tear, and smiled. Her nana and Arwen smiled warmly at her. Elrond and her ada only stared at her lovingly. She knew it was alright.

"Well, I think it will grown on me. Since it is only temporary, I would just have to deal with it." she said accepting it.

A knock at the door sounded. Dread mixed with fear and sadness loomed in that moments. She looked at the door, almost knowing what was going to happen. Celeborn got up and went to the door. Galadriel must have felt the feelings as well, and grabbed Arlothiyenne's hand.

The elf on the other side of the door, spoke in hushed tones. Celeborn looked back and then shut the door.

Galadriel, Elrond and Arlothiyenne closed their eyes to watch the meeting with the Lord and messenger, their ears in tuned to what was being said.

_Celeborn looked at the messenger, his eyes showing concern for what was being said. _

"_My Lord, there has been an attack on the border," the messenger began._

"_How many in the attack party?' Celeborn asked, his face showing anger that such a thing happened._

"_A thousand. The wardens fought gallantly, the enemy was destroyed, save one. He has been captured for questioning and is being held until tomorrow morning." the messenger answered him._

"_How many of my wardens were injured?" Celeborn asked bracing himself._

"_A Hundred and fifty, my lord. They are being stabilized for transport here by morning. Many were not that bad of injuries and a few are gravely so. I knew you would order it, my lord, so I took liberty on seeing to the healers." the Messenger told him._

_Celeborn reached out and patted the elf on the shoulder, grief and worry now written on his fair face. "What of my grandsons?" he asked looking at the elf._

"_They arrived just after the last orc was killed. They thought it best to help the healers there ready the transport." He said._

_Celeborn shook his head. "Aye that is well. This orc, why would they feel the need to bring him here for questioning?" Celeborn said, his fingertips on his bottom lip in thought._

"_The Wardens felt to do so. This one is unlike they have ever seen or fought before. He seems different in a way that no one could describe. They thought it best." The warden told him. "What are you orders, my lord?"_

"_Bring the abomination to the dungeons." Celeborn replied and turned to re-enter the talan. He looked back and saw the elf had not moved, but his eyes filled with worry and fear. Celeborn turned. "Yes, what is it?" he asked._

"_My Lord, among the wounded are Haldir and his brothers. Haldir is gravely injured and his brothers badly. Healers see no hope in Haldir's condition, my lord." The elf said on the verge of tears._

_Celeborn shuddered. "Worry not, Haldir will pull through."_

The door to the talan opened, Elrond and Lady Galadriel broke their connection with Arlothiyenne.

"Celeborn, when the beast is brought here, I intend on speaking with him when you do. I feel he holds something in him." She told him. Her statement holding no means to debate. She looked down at Arlothiyenne, who was still entranced.

Elrond and Gandalf stood fast and alert. Something was happening. They all three felt it, her pain, her worry, and yes, her anger.

Arlothiyenne stayed in her state of concentration. Her mind reached out in the distance to find what she sought. Answers. She found Rumil and Orophin, in the healing talan, not the one she had been in, but the other. Both were being looked after by healers having their wounds assessed. Both would live, but their healing would be slow. Haldir was not with them, where could he be. She sought him, with her mind eye, she felt him, but could not recognized where he was. His auras were fading fast. At last she found him, in the talan she had been placed many days before. Upon the bed, he lay still, unmoving, his breathing far too shallow. Death was beginning to shadow him. His aura weakening.

She called out to him. He did not respond. Her metaphysical self reached out for him, bending low she whispered in his ears. "Haldir. Can you hear me? Can you feel me?' she asked as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Haldir moved only slightly. His head jerked a little, but not enough. She yelled in his ear. "HALDIR. You cannot die, you must live. For ME!"

Haldir jerked one hard time, his eyes popped open, his breathing raised. His chest rose and fell hard. He called her name. "Arlothiyenne!"

She smiled within herself knowing she had called him back, but for how long. She had never done this before. She looked on as he calmed and his eyes closed again. But his breathing was more normal. Pain he was in, but still closer to life, than the death he was about to reach.

Her connection broke, she opened her eyes, and sighed a relief. "Haldir still lives. I reminded him why he needs to live. I hope it will sustain him until he can reach the city." She felt a wave of relief, but uncertainty shadowed it. Deep withing her, she felt the surge of energy, beckoning to come out to be used. She knew, she would be needed.

Elrond stepped forward slightly and announced. "I will go and help the healers prepare for the wounded. Arwen will you assist me?" he asked her.

"Yes, Ada, I will." she stood and walked from the talan.

"I will go to my mirror. Gandalf will you come with me?" she asked. Celeborn did not move, he stayed behind to be with Arlothiyenne.

Gandalf did not answer. Stood and bent to kiss Arlothiyenne on the forehead. "Little Dove, I will see you later." he led the lady from the talan. The sun outside was sinking low in the sky. Arlothiyenne could feel it.

All was gone now, leaving the Lord with his adopted daughter. Arlothiyenne began to feel helpless, lying there in the bed. Her heart heavy on all that she had learned. She was growing tired again. Tomorrow she would be needed.

Celeborn sensing her feelings, moved closer to her side and rested his back against the head board. He pulled her closer to hold her. Arlo cried silent tears as he stroked her hair and shushed away her worries. "Do not cry sweetling. Things will be well. No harm will come to you or those you love." he told her in a whisper.

She laid there against him, taking his long pale blond hair in her fingers, twisting it around her own. "Ada, why me? Why I am I the one the Valar chose for this?' she asked him quietly.

Celeborn knew Arlothiyenne did not know the full truth of what she was or how she had been chosen. It was a closely guarded secret. It was something the Valar would chose to reveal, in the right moment of time. He and his wife barely knew of what all was to become of their beloved adopted daughter. But one thing for sure, her task would be great. He spoke the words he could only muster at the moment. "The Valar works mysteriously. They know your strength and purity. They know you are a strong person with a great ability to love and feel. It is only a guessing, but they I believe feel you to be the best candidate for this great task ahead of you. In time you will know the full power of what they want done. Right now you must open yourself to prepare for what they want you to do."

This did not comfort her, she felt uneasy, uncertain. The feeling of the looming shadow and evil swelled inside her. She began to tear up again, then turned to sobbing. "Ada, I do not know what I would do if anything happened to any of you. Haldir included. For years of my separation, and for what purpose is still not fully known to me. I am frightened that I cannot do what they will ask of me." she said wholeheartedly.

He felt her uncertainty, her pain, and the heavy burden of her heart. No youngling should ever have to do this sort of thing. But the Valar had chosen her for this. He was unsure of how to help her. He looked down at her, her eyes meeting his, the worry, the pain shining through. He rested his cheek on the top of her head. He said the only thing he could, and in the only way he could. "You can, and will do this task. Whatever it is, and you will do it nobly, and with courage. After all you are my daughter now, and have the blood of many nobles within you. Deep inside you is the courage that will help you overcome your obstacles and do it well. It is the nature of our family to face greatness. This chapter, this part is only one in many that you will accomplish in your life. Your destiny is for greatness and great purpose. Feel blessed, the Valar has chosen you for this." he kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer to him. "I believe in you, your nana believes in you. All of us do, including Haldir. After all, none of us did once you were lost to us. Now, dry the tears, and worry not. You are a picture of beauty, strength, and goodness. All qualities befitting a princess."

She looked at him, kissed his cheek. Feeling good to be near him after all this time. "I promise, I will try and do my best. For you." she said sweetly.

He looked down at her and smiled. Nonchalantly he spoke. "Just remember, my dear little Arlo, that the Vala are wise, and would never give a task to someone they feel could not pass the tests." he assured her.

He sat there and rubbed her back assuring her he was still there. In a voice that spoke of her tiredness, she spoke, "I love you, ada. I shall not think low of myself again." Then she fell silent. He kissed the top of her head.

Once he knew she was asleep, he said to her in a whisper. "Rest well my child, for tomorrow your training begins."

_So it begins..._

The morning came, Arlothiyenne arose to two handmaidens knocking on the door. They helped her dress and offered her food, but she refused it. Her nerves worked on her stomach fiercely causing her to be nauseous. They informed her that injured began arriving before dawn, but so far it was minor injuries. The healing tents, the elves began setting up near the gates the evening before and were ready to receive their patients.

By the time Arlothiyenne arrived, the worst of injured began arriving. The lines of litters along the side of the road, the smell of death and blood became pungent to her nose. Nausea hit her again, this time, she heaved as though she would vomit. She could hear the cries of the injured and the dying. Boiling pots were going with clothes in them for sterilizing. The women of the city ran around fetching fresh linens, bandages and water.

Healers, including both her nana and ada, were frantically going from elf to elf looking at wounds assessing which was worse and needed more care. Watching everyone move, made her dizzy almost. Such a scene to see on such a beautiful day.

Her eyes scanned the injured, looking for Haldir and his brothers, but there was no sign of them. She felt a looming presence in the air, one that was dark, shadowed and quite powerful. It smelt of fear, anguish, and death. It was Evil. This feeling made her even more sick to her stomach. She looked to the gates, a band of ten elves walked through, heavily armed, all holding a creature by chains. The captured orc! Beriadan called out orders as to where to take the prisoner to the dungeons and chain him up, muzzle his mouth. This creature, reeked of difference than any other Orc she had seen before. An evil illuminated from him, that made him stand out. The sense she got from him, was he was some kind of seer to the Orcs. Mesmerized by this power coming from him, she stepped closer and closer, but stopped. The orc caught sight of her.

When it spoke, it seemed the whole forest fell silent, all standing around listening to it. It stared her down. It snarled and growled. 'Child of Light.' it started, its voice booming, rough, ragged. 'You will die before then end, if you do not follow HIM. He knows who you are, what you are, he will stop at nothing until he destroys you!' His last statement earned him a lashing which his captors gave forcefully. His warning forced Arlothiyenne to feel faint and she would have hit the ground had she not been caught around the waist. She looked up through her faintness, and saw Elrond's face. Her father was not far behind him staring at the beast. It called to her again. "You child of Light, cannot hide from him, you will perish, should you refuse." The statement barely finished before the elves holding him began beating him as they led him to a stone building at the edge of the forest.

The faintness left, and the feeling of evil quickly turned to rage. The fire deep within her began to fuel and burn inside. The evil it held, caused her to have the urge to kill. And that urge was pointed to him. She wanted it dead. It harmed her people, nearly killed three she loved. The anger was rising in her. She stood upright, then she struggled to get lose of Elrond's grip, her father was trying to soothe her, but it was not working. She wanted vengeance, wanted it dead. It said that HE wanted her, if she would not join, she would die. Who does this HE think HE is? She struggled more wanting to go forward, but was stopped. Elrond's voiced boomed inside her head. She stopped struggling and looked at him. "Arlothiyenne! Stop child, you will have your chance. Now is not the time. We have work to do! Come child!" he commanded her. She knew he was right. The look he gave her began to calm her. He removed his hands from her arm and she straightened up. He pulled her into an embrace to calm her, then began to guide her to the litters.

Arlothiyenne began helping in the bandaging of wounds and the stitching of cuts. Off duty wardens were commissioned to help in moving patients to the healing tents, and helping to move more grave injured to the surgical tents for preparations. Arlo worked tirelessly to help as much as she could. She worked diligently beside The Lady, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond, while Gandalf went about assessing the wounds and offering comfort to the injured. Reports came in that the second and last wave of injured were still less than a half an hour away.

In the middle of helping one soldier, Arlothiyenne began to feel a surge of heat running down the entire length of her arms to the tips of her fingers. Producing a soft glow and a tingle there. She stared at her hands and examined the glow about them. Elrond who was at the patient next to the one she just finished, saw her hands and called to her. Looking up, Arlo felt as if she was in some sort of trance, everything about her seemed to be slowing down. Looking at him, she saw his motioning to come over and help him. Standing, she made her way and sat next to the elf's wife, who sat there sobbing and begging him not to die. Arlothiyenne looked at her, compassion overcame her and she reached out and touched the woman on the arm. "Fear not." she told the woman, who looked up, tears staining her cheeks and a calm expression passed her features.

Arlothiyenne stared down at the elf before her and saw the wounds. Deep gashes and cuts covered the entire portion of his torso. Evidence that this elf had fought one on one in a sword fight against the enemy. Arlo felt the anger of what the creatures had done to her people. She saw the pain in his eyes, and felt it in her soul as he lay there delirious and feverish. He was sweating from his brow, and thrashing his head from side to side. The heat was burning within her, she felt it calling to come forth, to be used. Her hands began to glow, and for a moment, a slight fear rose up within her. What if she could not help him? The loss would be devastating. His and the life of his love would be lost. Arlothiyenne looked at Elrond who sat there talking.

His lips moved, but no words came forth. It was as if he was muted from her. She looked around and saw her parents and many others standing there, the look of anticipation on their faces. She felt the brush of something against her mind, but it too was muted. She looked back at Elrond who was desperately trying to reach her. She focused on him, and soon all came clear again, but the glow in her hands remained. Only brighter.

"Arlothiyenne! You must listen to me! Drown out all other voices but my own." he commanded. "Let this be a valuable lesson for you. You must remember it, always!" he said grabbing her hands harshly. "Concentrate! Focus on the wound. Close your eyes!" he told her sternly. Arlothiyenne closed her eyes. "Good. Now Drown out all other sounds but my voice."

Arlothiyenne tried, but found it harder than she thought. "I cannot my lord."

He pulled on her hands again, a jerk that caused her to open her eyes. "Yes you can! We do not have much time, he is losing this battle. Close your eyes." She did as he commanded. A jolt of energy hit her, causing her to shudder. "Arlo, keep your hands above his wound. Never touch a patient fully. Understand that. Never touch a patient. Feel with your mind, hear with your heart. Focus on those."

Arlothiyenne kept her hands above the elf. Slowly all sounds and voices left her mind. She heard Elrond's deep voice guiding her. "That is it, Little one. Now focus on the elf before you. Listen closely. Do you hear his heart beat?" Arlothiyenne nodded to his question. "Good. Go where it is strongest. That will be the place of most his pain, and his injury. Concentrate on it, feel it!" Arlothiyenne felt the pain strongest toward the center and moved her hands there, careful never to touch him fully. "Now Arlo, move your hands in a circular motion. Do this until you feel the healing burn lessen and lessen." Arlothiyenne moved her hands in a circle. She felt and heard the tissues began to come together, the heat in her hands lessened more as she did this. Soon she heard the sound of his skin closing, a sound similar to a zip. Then the heat was gone. She opened her eyes slowly, found the elf, though still slightly feverish, was calm, his breathing steady. His eyes opened weakly. He looked up at his wife who was overjoyed. So much so, she embraced Arlo tightly thanking her over and over. The elf's gaze drifted to Arlohthiyenne. He smiled with all the energy he had left.

Arlothiyenne felt fatigued, drained. In this state, she looked upon him. He spoke in a raspy voice. "You are the one we saved a couple weeks ago from the plain. The one who glowed even then." he said in recognition.

Arlothiyenne smiled and nodded. A strand of hair fell in her face. She felt a twinge of pain in her gut, then it moved throughout her body. She reached for his hand and that of his wife. "You will be fine now warden. Rest for you have lost lots of blood." the two elves thanked her again.

She looked up at Elrond, who smiled at her and resumed working on the other patients. Arwen saw her and came over to her. Arlo feeling weakened a little tried to stand and found herself wobbly at the knees. Arwen helped her to stand. "You need to rest Arlothiyenne." she said sweetly, full of worry and concern.

"I cannot. There are more that needs me." Arlothiyenne said trying to gather herself. "Give me a moment, Arwen. I just need a moment is all." She said taking in a huge breath and holding it. Her eyes closed to help clear it. She felt a little better. She looked to the elf princess. "Alright. I think it best to move onto something I can do without a whole lot of exertion. Bandaging and stitching is good." Arlothiyenne said without waiting on Arwen to reply. Arwen watched her go and shook her head as she left in the direction she had went.

* * *

N/A: Please Read and Review..you know that little button below that says...REVIEW...hehehe. hugs all


	10. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Lessons in Healing and Gathering Information

_Haldir's Healing..._

After a short time, Arlothiyenne felt a second wave of strength hit her. Her hands began to tingle again, this time the burning heat became unbearable. She felt the feeling of something coming, something that would change her almost. What the feeling was, she did not know. A call from the gate as the last of the second wave was getting ready to come through. She looked up and saw more elves some being held up by other able wardens walking through the gate. She looked to the healer she had been helping, her eyes telling him she was needed elsewhere. He nodded in understanding.

She got up and walked to the gates watching the remaining coming through. Haldir and his brothers had yet to pass, they were coming and she knew it. She caught the sight of Elladan and another elf carrying a little. It was Orophin. His leg badly cut the entire length, bleeding. He was in and out of consciousness, she could tell. Running towards him, she prayed for him. Elladan halted the litter to allow her near enough to speak to him. She reached for his hand. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Sweetling, you are awake. What are you doing here at the gates?" he asked, his voice low and raspy.

"Coming to meet you, silly." she said as she took her free hand and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

He licked his lips, and his breathing became labored, " I am glad to-" then he fainted. She looked at his leg.

"Elladan, take him over there to the surgical tent. He will need stitches. Where is Rumil and Haldir?" she asked looking at the dark haired twin.

"They are behind us. Rumil is fine, but Haldir-," he stopped a moment, looking choked up. "He was the worst of the injured. He is the last one in line. He wanted it that way."

Arlothiyenne felt pain, unbearable pain. Worried began to loom in the air around her. She felt Haldir, he was fading and fast. His wounds, too much to heal. She felt the tears began to well up. In her grief, she heard a familiar voice. Rumil. Looking up she smiled at him, glad to see him walking. He had the help of two wardens, but seem to be fine. He was bruised, had a bit of a limp, his mouth was bleeding some, indicating he had internal injuries, but he was walking at least. Arlothiyenne in her relief of seeing him, reached out and embraced him. "Oh, Rumil, I am so glad you are alright." he winced as he went to wrap an arm around her waist. Feeling alarm that she may have hurt him, she back away and looked him over. "I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

Even in the face of pain, Rumil kept his playful self going. "No you did not, but that Orc sure did. I feel as though I have been thrown from the top of a cliff and bounced off the walls."

Arlothiyenne could not help but giggle. "Well it seems as though he did. Did you kill him?" she asked smiling through her tears.

"No, I did not, but Haldir did. An arrow between the eyes did that one." he said honestly.

Arlothiyenne looked at him seriously. "Glad for that. How bad is he really?"

Rumil looked over his shoulder, sadness gripping him. A tear formed in his fine eyes as he looked back at her. "He is fighting this, but I believe that this is one battle he cannot win. Help him, Arlothiyenne." he pleaded. She embraced him again.

"We will do everything we can." she said, kissed his cheek and pointed him in the direction of the healing tents.

She stood at the gates, and watched as the remaining elves able to walk limping into the city. Her heart feeling heavy and full of fear as she waited for Haldir. Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel came to the gates but only watched the scene play, as Haldir was the last to pass into the city.

Arlothiyenne's heart skipped many beats as she watch the litter approach, Elrohir at Haldir's head, his eyes grim as he looked up to his father and grandparent, his eyes teared up as he looked to Arlothiyenne. She closed her eyes trying to prepare herself, but that was not enough to help her for what she was about to see.

Haldir laid there upon the litter, a blanket covered his whole body up to his neck. His eyes closed, he was paler than usual, with dead shadowing over him. He was covered in orc blood on his face, and in his hair. He had fought hard, Arlo knew this, but at what cost. Hate for the creatures that did this came forth like a flood, anger rose up.

Walking to his side, she picked up his hand. It was limp and lifeless, no strength did he have any more. Her heart filled with pain. Was he beyond her ability to heal? Was he too far gone? She wept openly for the first time this day, her mind in turmoil. She spoke softly to him, "Haldir. Open you eyes, meleth. Please open your eyes for me." She pleaded to him, tears coming like rain now. He did not respond to her. She sobbed, "Please Haldir. Live. Live for me." Still nothing. "What have they done to you?" She touched his face, the contact sent out a jolt of electricity that stunned her and him apparently, for it was at this contact, his eyes opened.

Arlothiyenne jumped a little seeing his eyes open so quickly. Glad that he was still with her. "Haldir?' she said in a whisper.

His eyes drifted to her, emotions she could not read behind the look. He smiled weakly the struggled to reach for her but found not strength. He licked his lips and said quietly. 'Do not cry, lirimaer. It is just a scratch. I will live." he was just being brave for her, she knew it. In her mind that words chanted through her, 'My strength is your strength.' he bent down and kissed his forehead. He was unconscious again when she came back up again.

Elrond and Celeborn rushed forward, halted the litter, and ordered them to set the litter down upon the ground. Time was wasting away. They lifted the blanket, both elves, seasoned healers, winced and laid the blanket back down.

Arlothiyenne stood there sobbing, her shoulders shaking as she did. The looks the Lords gave was one that spoke it all. They whispered to one another, discussing options. Both concluding he was too far gone to save. Her name was mentioned but ruled out cause of the fact that she was not strong enough to take on the task. Arlothiyenne felt the arms of her nana around her waist, her head laying upon her shoulder. She stroked Arlothiyenne's hair calming her. But Arlothiyenne felt her mother's own doubts, her sadness of the loss of her gallant and most trusted Marchwarden. This was not going to happen.

A sudden jolt hit Arlothiyenne, her mind clouded with this burning rage. Rage directed toward the beasts responsible, Revenge, which was something her people did not indulge in came through loud and clear. Haldir was tied to her! She knew it, and felt it. How could the Valar be so cruel as to take him from her. But she was not truly angry with them, she was burning for something to be done.

Erlond, in order to better assess Haldir, threw away the blanket, exposing the wounds. Arlothiyenne gasped at the sight, and Galadriel's breath hitched. Never has any of them seen anything like this. Part of Haldir's torso was severed, exposing rib bones, and entrails. Blood was oozing from his woulds like molasses. Cuts, bruising, the entire torso was a mess. How could he survive this? Arlothiyenne looked upon him and became nauseated. She turned to try and calm her stomach, but felt the bile coming up esophagus. There was not holding it back. Galadriel, seeing her daughter sick, held her hair for her as she spilled the contents of her stomach upon the ground. Violently she did this, but once over she stood proudly, and turned.

Elrond and Celeborn stared down at the Marchwarden, whose breath was beginning to wane to stillness. Both shook their heads. Arlothiyenne knew what they were doing. They were going to do nothing to help him, they were going to let him die this horrid death. Rage came again, no matter how she tried to control it.

Galadriel stood there, her despair coming in the form of unnatural silence. Around them an audience had formed all silently watching as the greatest Marchwarden in Lorien's long life lay dying. Arlothiyenne felt the despair deeper than anyone, even her mother. Something had to be done. Trying to calm her own rage, she spoke calmly. "Lord Elrond, help him!" she said as her body shook.

He looked up at her sadly. "I cannot, little one, he is too grave. No on has the powers to heal this magnitude of wounds. I am sorry." he told her solemnly.

Rage built into a fire within her. In her desperation, she spoke again through pursed lips. "Elrond, HELP HIM!" her hands curled to fists at her sides.

Her hands began to tingle, her body heat rose, she was hot inside. Elrond just sat there looking down at Haldir whose breath was almost gone, Celeborn now sat on his knees, his head bowed low. Galadriel's eyes now settled on Haldir in disblief. The audience was now sniffling and crying at the news. The rage rose higher in her and she began to shake fiercely. She looked up at the rulers, one by one. She saw Gandalf standing next to Arwen and her brothers, Rumil not far away from them, his eyes tearing up. Her anger could not be shielded any longer. In her rage, she stalked over to the foot of the litter and stared at Elrond with eyes that could cut stone. "HELP HIM NOW, ELROND!"

All those that stood nearby or lay upon litters looked over at her, but she did not care. Their shock vibrated through her, but that was the least of her worries. Haldir could not die. He was not finished upon this earth. She began to glow, she felt it coming on. Her hands tingling more now than ever, almost to an ache. She felt her eyes changed, and everything seem to burn blaze orange. She was reaching a boiling point. Galadriel sensing Arlothiyenne's pain, and anger, reached out to console her daughter, but quickly cried out in pain. Arlothiyenne had burned her.

Arlothiyenne glared at her mother, rage burning, her eyes blazing orange red. The fire was consuming her from the inside out. In the midst of this rage, Arlothiyenne found the strength and stalked forward. Grabbing the Rivendel Lord she picked him up as if he were a rag doll and slung him to the side. Her ada looked on shocked at her behavior. Elrond sat there on his backside staring at Arlothiyenne in shock. Falling to her knees she stretched out her hands just as Haldir was taking his last breath.

"You shall not die, Haldir of Lorien. By the Valar, I will not let you," she closed her eyes, her hands outstretched over him, her head lifted to the heavens. She listened, drowning out all the noises around her. She found the worst pin point of the wound and began the circular motions. She felt the blood flow, the most of the damage. She concentrated as hard as she could. His pain slowly drifted into her. It was unbearable.

Her breath hitched, and she hissed out in that pain, but pushed on through it, until she felt the wound closing and began to feel the mending of the organs. The zip sound came but she kept on going until she felt something completely new. His pulse mixed with hers, his soul reached out for her. The words in her mind began to repeat over and over. 'My strength is your strength'. She felt his soul deeply within her, and hers deeply within his. For that moment, they were one flesh. Soon the burning in her hands lessened more, but did not dissipate. The burning in her steadied. She opened her eyes.

For a moment, Haldir just laid there, his wounds gone, the only evidence being slight pink lines, not breath was in him. She just gazed and watched his chest. Then it happened.

Like a rushing wind, Haldir came alive again, taking in a deep breath, his eyes opened in shock as if His soul had been given life again. Arlothiyenne breathed in a breath, not knowing she had held it. His breathing became shallow but steady, his chest rose and fell normally again. Elrond sat back stunned, and Celeborn breathed a sigh of relief. Celeborn reached forward and checked the pulse on Haldir's neck. "He is alive!" he said surprised. Everyone standing there, clapped, cheered and thanked the Valar the marchwarden lived.

She was relieved to, but still felt the heat in her rising more. She had to get it out somehow, she felt the need so strong. She saw Haldir was comfortable and stood slowly. Wobbling a little from exertion but other than that, her energy was strong.

Elrond stood and came over to her. Her eyes set straight staring blankly. She still heard all he said. "You did it Arlothiyenne. You saved him." he said placing a comforting hand to her shoulder.

She looked at him, but not really seeing him. "I am sorry I pushed you, Lord Elrond." she said blankly. He smiled but did not care, she could tell. She left his grasp walking at first. Her mother stood there watching her. She stopped and looked at her nana. "I am sorry, I hurt you nana." Then kept on walking.

All was stunned by her behavior. Something was wrong. All felt it. Arwen and her brothers followed after her, with Rumil limping behind them. But Arlothiyenne did not seem to notice she had followers. Her sights were set straight ahead. She felt the urge to run, to get away, to calm herself. She began running as fast as she could. Her mind going over what she had just done. The near loss of the only one she ever loved and will ever love. The thoughts of what those vile creatures had done to him, and the others rose to blind anger in her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she kept running.

_Lost in the moment..._

Arlothiyenne ran so hard and so fast, the fire that was building was humming in her soul. She was led by unseen force to the one place she ought not to have gone, but in her she felt she was needing to go there. The Dungeons. The guards stood outside the doors their eyes catching sight of her before she got too close.

One guard stepped forward. "My Lady, you should not be here." he said to her.

Arlothiyenne snarled at him, then let out an angry breath. In a voice not truly her own she spoke to him. "I will enter freely, or I will throw you from my path. Let me enter!" she commanded. Her rage which had been flared longer than any other time that day, came through. Her eyes changed, her body and even her hair began to glow the bright glowing orange. The guards saw this and shied away from her path and opened the door for her to enter. Both shook and shaking as she entered the dungeons.

_Gathering Information..._

Arlothiyenne entered the dark dungeon corridor, the smell of dampened soil and the stones slippery with the moisture. She walked slowly, taking in the sight of the dampened walls, and the smells that permeated there. She looked on straight ahead to the door at the end of the tunnel, it being the only thing she could see. She passed the wardens and guardians of this place, but none got in her path, their faces showing fear. She needed no light, for her skin glowed enough to guide her. At the end of the corridor, she saw a long guard sitting at his desk. A captain. He stood in front of her, his eyes opened in horror. His voice gave way to his uneasy feelings toward her being there.

"My Lady, this is not place for a woman. I ask you, please return to the city." he said as his voice faltered.

She looked at him, stalked toward him. Backing him against the wall. "You will open the cell door, and let me enter!" she commanded, not taking 'No' for an answer. The Elf fumbled with his keys and handed them with shaking hands. "You will open the door, and lock it behind me. Understood?" she said venomously.

The Elf looked stricken by her appearance and complied. He fumbled with the lock and after only seconds the door was open. He stepped aside. Arlothiyenne in her state of blank feeling, reached out and took the Guard's sword from its sheath and entered the cell. The Elf closed the door, but watched from the small barred window as she walked closer to the Orc that was within. Another guard approached his captain.

Whispering, the captain told him, "Go and fetch help. Tell Lord Celeborn what is going on in here. This elleth is mad!" The second warden left running from the dungeon.

Arlothiyenne looked upon the pitiful beast before her. Her eyes assessing its condition. The guards had chained it to the ceiling, its arms restrained above its head, its feel tightly chained to the floor and a muzzle placed upon its mouth. The stench emanating from it sickened her to the point of wanting to vomit. Rotting flesh and body odor of one that never bathed. Grotesque it was to her. It snarled behind the muzzle, its voice an almost screeching sound. She laughed.

In its design, this orc, was much bigger than one she had seen before. Thickly made, its skin black and rubbery looking. She paced in front of it looking at the filth of it with great disgust.

Behind her, through the tiny window, she heard the sound of the Elf guard talking to the others gathered there. No doubt by now the elf had sent for help. The guard captain spoke to her pleading, "My lady, please. Come from there, you will be hurt." he said his voice shaking with fear.

Hearing his pleas did something to her senses. A feeling of rebellion came over her. Her eyes shot to his, no doubt still burning with rage. "No. It is not I that will be harmed, but this abomination." she reached out and poked the orc with the tip of the sword.

She turned back to the Orc and smiled sweetly. "Tell me beast. Why is it that HE is looking for me? I am nothing more than a helpless elleth, who from what some would say, who is mad." She said tauntingly.

The Orc stared at her and watched as she moved back and forth in front of him. "He knows who you are and what you are. Join him, and no harm will come to you." he spoke in his rough and ragged voice. A growl followed.

"Why would I join evil? I am nothing." she insisted.

"You are a child of light. Your power emanates from you like a beacon. Join him, or perish." he warned.

Arlothiyenne laughed out. "No!" she said simply. This orc was different, different than all the rest. It was sent to seek her out, to bring her to his master. "I will not side with evil." she told him.

He said nothing. She punched his gut and forced him to howl out loud. She needed answers to many things. Needed to know what it knew. Her hands began to glow the determination rising up in her. "If you will not reveal what you know, I shall force you." she told it.

The dark laugh from him sounded in the room. She looked at it, getting a feeling to do something she deep down did not want to do. Touch him. "How can you force me to tell you anything?" he asked in disbelief.

"Easy." she said simply. She dropped the sword with a loud clank to the floor. She came to stand directly in front of it, her eyes searching his. The elves on the other side of the cell doors begged her no to touch it. But she tuned them out. Her hands glowed fiery red now, aching to touch this beast. She felt the surge of power within her. She looked at her hands in wonder for a moment, then reached up to grasp his face in her hands.

The point of contact she felt began to burn, the beast screaming out in pain, his flesh burning beneath her palms. She closed her eyes, and felt the power overcome her. She shuddered and nearly bowed over with the pain of it, but pushed through it.

The images came in waves. Things she saw, she did not understand. Plans for the future of Middle Earth lay there before her, flashing, and popping into her head. Such things that caused her emotional pain. From the vision of her parents, to her leaving Lorien, to her return and beyond. What mind blowing things, this creature's master has in store. Things that down right sickened her to the point of fainting. But she kept the contact.

_The Healing Tents..._

Haldir laid upon his cot resting comfortably. His eyes half open and half closed most of the time. He had been stunned when told what all Arlothiyenne had done. He was worried though, cause she was not there with him, but was told that she needed to be alone. The only ones remaining in the tent with him, was Rumil, Lady Galadriel and both Lords. They sat there waiting for word on Arlothiyenne. They had become worried earlier when told she ran off, and changed her path. No on knew where she was, or how she was doing.

In his state of reveries, Haldir began to stir, his head going from side to side. Fighting something. Galadriel sensed it was something to do with Arlothiyenne but was not sure. Finally Haldir bolted upright, his eyes wide, his worry and fear plastered upon his features. "Arlothiyenne!" he said huskily, a sharp twinge hit him. Galadriel sat beside him and closed her eyes. She reached out to Arlothiyenne, but saw nothing, only felt.

Her feelings were loud and clear. Pain, hurt, hate, rage. Then it donned on her she was with the Orc. She opened her eyes and her head shot to Celeborn. Before she could speak, a guard came running into the tent. Haldir tried to get up but was urged by Elrond to stay down to rest. "My Lord Celeborn. Come quickly! The girl she is in the dungeon with the prisoner. She has gone mad!" he told him quickly.

Galadriel held onto Celeborn's arm. "He is right, My love. She is going to kill it. Stop her!" she spoke hastily.

Celeborn bolted from the tent and called to his grandsons who stood nearby. "El! Ro! Come with me, I know where Arlothiyenne is. We must hasten!" both twins perked up, grabbed their swords and ran after their grandfather. As they followed the guard, two of the wardens nearby, had heard and followed just in case.

_Information gathered..._

Arlothiyenne stood there, connected with this vile creature. Once the bulk of information was taken. It slumped its head to its chest. Weakened and wounded. The burns deep and penetrating into its temples. Not enough to kill it, but render it almost dead. She grabbed the chin of the beast and forced it to look at her.

She was tiring quickly, felt it in her bones, in her mind. It had drained her to do what she just done, but it was necessary. She held stern and looked it in the eyes. "I will tell you what commander. I appreciate you sharing your information with me. It will be a great help to destroy your kind. Now, tell me." she stopped, threw his chin to the side her hands leaving him. She began pacing. Her new rebellion still there. She taunted it. "How would you like to die? Painfully slow, or painlessly quick?" she asked it.

It said nothing to her, it stared as if a vegetable. She placed a finger to her bottom lip and thought. It was at this moment her conscious began to come back. She realized she had been cruel to this creature. So not like her people, who respected everything living and dead, regardless of friend or foe. She looked at the creature again, a wave of pity came upon her. She had hurt this creature bad, but with the knowledge of what it knew, the plans of destruction, the plans of murders, she still hated it. She decided to shut off her emotions and grant it a swift death. It deserved no less than that.

Outside the cell door she heard the commotion of the guards as her father came to the door. She knew he would come and now he would witness her kindness to the creature. She felt his presence looking into the room. "Arlothiyenne. What are you doing? Have you gone mad? Come from there now!" he pleaded.

She did not turn, held fast to the sternness she felt. "I have the information you needed ada. I took it from him, forcefully. Right now he is so weak he will die painfully I fear. But seeing that we are compassionate people I find it only fitting to give him a swift death." she said calmly reaching to the floor and retrieving the sword she had stolen earlier. She held the sword and studied it a moment, as if remembering on how to use it. She took a stance and held it in front of her pointed to the beast.

"Arlothiyenne, come from there. He will have his time. Please sweetling. For me." he pleaded again. He turned the guard beside him and motioned for him to unlock the cell. The guard fumbled again with the keys, and unlocked the cell door, Celeborn entered with Elladan and Elorhir behind him. "Please baby girl. Stop."

"Ada, you did not see what his kind and his master has planned. He has to go. I am doing him a swift favor. Please do not come closer." she asked him. She prayed to the valar that this thing's death would be quick. She brought the sword above her head higher. Celeborn moved closer.

Arlo angled the sword just right so that it would pierce the heart of the beast and kill it instantly. In a swift motion, she slammed the sword in its body and twisted the blade to make sure it was dead. After the task was done, the room fell silent and she pulled out the sword. She dropped it the second it was out. She stood there a moment just staring, then slowly turned. Celeborn was stunned, Elladan and Elrohir eyes were on the creature. The death had been swift and her want to make it so was honorable. She just stared at them, not saying anything.

After many moments just staring, Celeborn turned to the guards and bid them to dispose of the body. He turned to Arlothiyenne who was surrounded by the twins arms. She looked at her ada, a tear falling silently down her cheek. She whispered, "Ada. I am sorry, but I had to do it." she told him.

He came forward and grasped her face in his hands, "Shush, baby girl. Worry not on it." he looked at her intently. "You are exhausted. Come on." he softly commanded. She began to walk but her legs began to buckle. He bent down placing one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back and lifted her. Her arms tiredly going around his neck.

"I am tired, ada. Do you think nana will be mad at me?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, sweetling. Not at all. Just sit there and rest." he kissed her cheek as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I have good news. Haldir woke up and was wondering where you were. He is worried for you."

"That is good, ada. I cannot wait to see him." she said as her eyes closed.

* * *

N/A: Please read and Review..I love reviews...hugs all


	11. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Arlothiyenne's Remorse, Haldir's Playful Notions.

Celeborn carried Arlothiyenne back to the healing tents, her still awake, but her eyes resting. He could sense she was emotionally, and mentally drained from the ordeal. Elladan and Elrohir rushed ahead of them to warn their father of Arlothiyenne's condition.

Celeborn was almost there when Arlothiyenne looked up and around them. Elves, both females and males, were staring at her. News had traveled fast about what she had done. None of them seem to look down upon her, or be judging, she sensed they were only concerned for her. She looked at her ada, who seemed to hasten on.

"Ada, they are all staring at me." she said childlike.

"Yes, my daughter, they are. They have heard of your bravery and are only concerned for your welfare. Quiet your thoughts and rest." he told her.

They came to the tent where Haldir lay inside, beside himself. Galadriel standing there, with her grandchildren beside her, all worried about her. Arlothiyenne looked at them sheepishly.

Galadriel smiled warmly. "Arlothiyenne, child are you alright?" she asked reaching out as Celeborn passed and brushed a stray hair from her eyes.

"I feel strange, nana. I do not know what came over me, or why. Other than that I am unharmed." Arlothiyenne told her assessing herself.

"Elrond knows about it, and is waiting inside for you. Haldir is beside himself with worry." She told Arlothiyenne.

Celeborn walked through the tent's flap and set Arlothiyenne down to walk, but her knees buckled. Haldir nearly came off the bed when he saw her near fall, but a healing assistant urged him to lie back down. Arlothiyenne steadied herself, with Celeborn and Galadriel standing next to her holding her in place. Elrond seeing her, came to look her over. Checking her eyes, her temperature, and for any marks. Gandalf came into the tent to look in and offer assistance.

"Arlothiyenne. Do you have any pains, aches, anything that I should know of?" Elrond asked looking deep into her eyes for signs.

"No. I just feel strange. It is hard to describe. I feel as though I was cast out of my own body and something took over. A trance maybe. Now I feel, really cold and clammy. I do not understand this." she admitted.

"She was in a trance. I felt it strongly. She was still there, but yet she was not. Her body temperature is now below normal levels, cause the rising heat, left her more quickly than it had come on. The feeling she cannot describe is alienation. From the information she sucked out of the Orc." Gandalf spoke as he came to stand before them all.

Arlothiyenne thought on it. He was right, she did feel alienated, a little. She looked at him. "I think that is it. Why?" Arlothiyenne asked tired.

"Cause, you took on memories that are not yours. The first time is always the worst one. It will pass, little dove." he said smiling. Haldir behind Gandalf spoke.

"Arlothiyenne?" his voice boomed in the silence. She looked at him, a tear escaped her, but not of sadness, but of joy seeing him healing and nearly well now. She was amazed, she had done that. She wobbled over to him, with Elrond helping her, and sat on the side of the bed next to him. He reached for her, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles. "Are you alright, meleth?" he asked searching her face, reaching up with his free hand and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, just really tired is all. I need to sleep." she told him. Her eyes looked droopy, her face seemed ashen from the days events.

Haldir was concerned and looked up quickly. "Will someone bring a cot so that she can stay here. I will watch over her." he said pulling her gently to him for a loving embrace. Stroking her hair.

Elrond looked down at him, perhaps a little irritated with him. But his voice never showed it. "Haldir, how can you watch her, when you yourself are unable to get out of the bed?"

"I am fine now, little weary, but I can and will do it. Now please get her a cot." he persisted.

Seeing there was no way to say no, he waved for an assistant to find a cot and bring it. Galadriel watched with the others as the assistants brought in a cot and made up the mattress. "Perhaps we should all leave and return later to check on them." Gandalf suggested.

They all agree, but Elrond, ever the healer, helped Arlothiyenne to the cot and covered her up. He made sure she was tucked in before turning to Haldir. "Haldir I will be back in a couple of hours. She should sleep for that long if not longer. She has had a tiring day. I will send dinner in later for the two of you." Erlond washed his hands in the basin, and dried them. Putting down the towel, he looked up. "Oh, and Haldir, do not get out of the bed. That is an order!"

Haldir was not listening to him. He knew it, he shook his head and left the tent to look in on other patients.

Haldir was on his side watching Arlothiyenne sleep. So soundly she did so, it worried him. What had happened to her with that beast? He had in his unconscious state felt her touch his soul, saw her thoughts, felt her emotions. For a moment, they were one flesh, soul and mind. He had sensed something was wrong before he heard of her visiting the captured Orc. But did not know the full extreme of it. He laid there for some time watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to her breathing. He longed to get up and touch her face. Kiss away her burdens. It was a longing, unlike any he had ever had before.

_Several Hours Later..._

Haldir had failed to rest while Arlothiyenne slept in the cot near him. All he could do was just watch her sleep. Worried that she would sleep forever. The flap came open, the last rays of daylight peeking through, and the tall figures of Elladan and Elrohir walked through with Rumil between them. The three elves glanced over at Arlothiyenne who was now sound asleep at seeming peacefulness.

"Hello Brother. We have come to visit for a moment." Rumil announced in hushed tones.

Haldir sat up with relative ease and looked at his younger brother. "I see that." he told him as his gaze shifted back to Arlothiyenne.

Elladan and Elrohir took up seats on each sides of the cot where Haldir lay, their eyes meeting his. It was a well-known fact that the two twin elves had their father and grandmother's abilities and knew they were reading him.

They stared at him. "What?" Haldir asked, his eyes shifting from elf to elf. Resting on the oldest of the two twins, Elladan. Rumil reached out and touched Haldir's hand.

"Brother, Orophin is bad off. He is running a fever and is delirious with it." Rumil said worried.

Orophin. He had forgotten about his middle brother. How foolish of him. "What is Elrond saying?"

"They are not sure, but the wound is very infected. They are trying every treatment they know of. He said he would keep us Posted." Rumil said softly, careful not to wake the elleth up on the other cot.

Haldir's gaze went back to her, but still he responded to what Rumil told him. "Good. I want to hear news as soon as you all know something." he said.

"Haldir, you are worried for her aren't you?" Elladan said. Haldir looked at the dark-haired elf. Elladan already knew the answer, he was just trying to get Haldir to admit it.

"Aye, I am. Why does she sleep so? What happened to her?" he asked.

"Haldir, she has had a tiring day, look what she has done. First lessons in her abilities to heal drained her, not to mention-" Rumil said without finishing his thought.

"What happened to her in that dungeon? All I heard was that she went, and was planning on killing it. Can any of you tell me?" he asked. His need to know strong, he eyed them each.

None of them said anything. A booming voice came from the tent opening. "They cannot fully tell you. But I can." The three looked up and saw Elrond in the door. He walked in silent as a cat. He looked to his sons. "Perhaps you should both take Rumil to see Orophin. I know he has waited to see him for a while now." Elladan and Elrohir wasted no time to help Rumil up and leave.

"Elrond? What happened?" Haldir asked again.

"You know that during your healing, Arlothiyenne connected to your soul. There is a connection between the two of you now, that was not there before. I cannot be sure, but when she connected to your mind she saw something." Elrond sat on the edge of the cot and looked at the Marchwarden. "It is my belief, and the belief of both Galadriel and Gandalf, that she saw the Orc that attacked you. The one they brought in. After healing you, her rage was not gone, it took over her. The hate she had for the thing fueled her anger, for not only harming her people, but for you. She killed it." he said.

Haldir understood that part, but he wanted to know how she killed it. Especially it being so much bigger than herself. Elrond saw his want for information. "Haldir, sucked it clean of all knowledge, and slew it." he told him bluntly.

"Sucked it? How?" Haldir was stunned by this and was curious.

"Her abilities for healing swings two ways. One for healing, and the other to take life. We were stunned to learn that with that killing touch comes the ability to retrieve information. An exchange of sorts. Just by touching him, she was able to make the beast weak, and suck out what she needed. We are not sure of what would have happened if she kept holding him. Reports from Celeborn and the others that witnessed it, she merely touched him, and he was burned and went limp. Taking a sword she had stolen from the guard, she then did the kindest act she could do, showing total compassion. She killed it swiftly, ending its pain." Elrond.

Haldir's mouth fell open. "She killed that thing. Will this ability be harmful to all that touches her?" he asked.

"No, Haldir. Only when she glows with the blazing light. In the height of anger. She sleeps, cause it was her first time of doing it. On top of the healing she performed, it overwhelmed her. Worry not, she will awaken. In essence, took out vengeance on you behalf."

Haldir was stunned. His Arlothiyenne did that. Knowing the elves respect for all life, friend or foe, she, his Arlothiyenne had committed an act such as this, but with kindness in the end. Oh, how he admired that indeed. Made him love her even more. He looked up at the Elf Lord and smiled. "Makes me love her even more. I am so proud of her."

Elrond smiled. "We all are. Now I must leave to attend other patients. Should she awaken, let me know. I will send assistants by ever so often. Remember do not get out of this bed!" he said standing. Haldir's eyes were on Arlothiyenne, he was not listening again. Elrond shook his head.

"Lord Elrond?" Haldir started, "How is my brother?"

"He is resting, but not out of the woods. His fever is burning high. We are doing everything we can for him to get the fever down. All we can do is wait. I will keep you posted." Elrond said smiling at him slightly as he left the tent.

Haldir just stared at the door, but soon turned to look at Arlothiyenne. He could stand it no longer. He moved to the side of the bed, placing his feet upon the soft grass and began to lift himself off the cot. He walked slowly as he could to the cot where Arlothiyenne laid. He wanted to hold her tight, make her pain go away. He knew deep down, the depth of despair she would feel after her first kill. It was what all warriors felt when they did it the first time. He sat on the chair beside her cot and waited. She would need him when she woke. The words rang in his mind as he stared at her. 'My strength is your strength.'

He reached out and took her hand in his, and caressed the knuckles with his fingers. Oh how the love he had for her came through. Almost in desperation, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He wanted so much to take away the memories of what she done upon himself. He leaned down, and kissed her lips softly with his own. Coming back up, he whispered in her ears. "I love you."

Deciding to leave her there, he let go of her hand, covered her up and stood up, his strength slowly returning at this point, he waled back to his own cot. Lying down he was on his left side facing her and watched as she slept some more. Hoping and praying she would wake up soon, so he could look into her eyes once more.

_Waking up..._

Arlothiyenne did not know how long she had slept, or even where she had been. To her the day's events seem to be a dream. A nightmare even. She looked up at the ceiling which was not a hard ceiling, but one of finely made canvas. A tent. A noise came to her ears off to her right side. She slowly moved her head to find a sight, she never thought she would be so glad to see. Haldir.

He was sitting up and looking at her. Sitting up abruptly, she gazed at him. He was alive! Her heart filled with utter joy seeing him there, looking well and smiling at her. She sensed his overwhelming relief of her being near him. He stood and wobbled to her cot. She reached out for him, and he gladly took her into his arms. The warmth and comfort of his embrace, filled her with such joy.

She cried out. "I thought I lost you." she told him through the tears. He rubbed her back comforting her.

"You know you could never lose me." he assured her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and then smiled. "You saved my life. Thank you." he said kissing her face all over finally leaving a soft, gentle peck upon her lips.

She was a little surprised, but wrote it off. She was glad he was there. Memories of that day came flooding back. From the moment she saw his body there, racked with injury, to the slaying of the Orc responsible. She remembered the anger she had felt, the feeling of his mind spilling into hers. Then the horrid look of the beast after she had injured it. She felt it all. Remorse rose up as the tears formed. Her hand covered her mouth. "What have I done?" she asked almost sobbing.

He shushed her quietly. Taking his hands and running it through her long honey brown tresses, soothing away her pain, her anguish. This was normal he knew it. "Do not cry, meleth. It is alright. I promise. Shhh." he said low and smoothly. It was like silk to her. She felt very little comfort, but also knew that it was all over, at least this part. After seeing what the Orc held in its mind, she knew more was coming.

"You do not know what I have done, Haldir. The bad thing I did." she told him, her tears falling harder.

"I know perfectly well, what you have done." he told her pulling her up into his lap holding her tighter." he smoothed her hair again trying to calm her. "Do you not know, I would never leave you? I am here, you needn't worry any longer." he rocked her. She buried her face in his neck, holding him tightly as she did.

"I killed it, Haldir. I killed that beast that harmed you and the others." She said, her voice coming out with deep regret laced with disgust for herself. "What I did to him, was bad." she pulled back from, searching his eyes for disapproval, but there was none there. She buried her head in his shoulder again.

"I know. I am very proud of you. The courage you have shown, the compassion, and the healing you have done." he pulled back a little, looked down at her and caressed her hair again. "If it were not for you, I would not be here." he kissed her cheek that was exposed to him.

Though her head was buried in his shoulder, he listened as she spoke, holding him tighter. "I had to save you, Haldir. I need you. You are very dear to my heart, you are my 'Deer'. She told him, calling him the name she did when she was a child. He smiled. Gods how he loved her, this was the one true moment of realization. Come to think on it, he always had loved her. His feeling soared through him raw, and true.

He looked up at the ceiling thanking the Valar for the realizations. But the knowledge was too soon to be known. He knew it. He said the only thing that he could. "And you, lirimaer are dear to mine." he kissed her head again. She sat there tightly holding him more, then stiffened.

She pulled back and looked at him. He knew from their recent connection what she was thinking. She had remembered injuring him on the way to the city. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shushed by his finger to her lips. "Do not think about apologizing for it. I do not blame you. You could not help it." he kissed her nose.

She stared at him briefly then hugged him again. He stiffened a little, feeling a twinge. "Haldir. How are your injuries? Do I need to fetch the healers?" she asked running her hands softly over his bandaged torso.

"I am fine. Thanks to you." he said smiling.

Her demeanor changed to that of a mother hen, watching her chicks. She looked up at him. " You sure? I could have them bring something for pain." she said to him concerned. It was cute to him how she switched from being vulnerable, to a nag in sight of a second.

"I am fine. A day or two, and it will like I was never injured. Now stop fretting and get some more sleep." he commanded with a laugh.

"I am not tired. I need to find Nana and Lord Elrond. I have some apologizing to do," she said throwing the covers off.

"Tonight? Lirimaer, can it not wait until morning?" he asked with a whiny irritation in his voice. He lightly grabbed her waist trying to keep her in the bed.

"No, Haldir. It cannot wait. I pushed Elrond away from you when he gave up all hope and when Nana tried to calm me down, I burned her," she said wriggling out of his grasp.

"Truly? Now that is something. Pushing away and burning the Lady. Bad Girl, Arlo. Bad Girl. Should I put you over my knee and spank you for that?" he asked jesting with her. Arlothiyenne did not really find it funny and just stared at him. His small smile faded and turned to seriousness. "Alright, lirimaer, I understand. If you must, I will not stop you. Will you at least return tonight?" his eyes filled with hope.

"Of course, Haldir. But I insist you rest, so no waiting up for me," she told him, her tone sounding like that of a mother.

Haldir feeling playful still, puckered out his bottom lip, looking like a small child in attempt to look cute. Arlothiyenne smiled at him. "Yes, nana," he said obediently.

Arlothiyenne went to him, and put his arm around his neck. "Now I am going to help you back into bed. So stop your belly aching, and quit being stubborn." she insisted, smiling and stifling a chuckle. She began to lead him to his cot.

"Alright, since you want to help to bed, how about helping me with some other things while you are at it." He was teasing, but she had not quite gotten his meaning until she looked at him and knew exactly what he was implying. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him appalled and completely exasperated at his statement.

"Haldir of Lorien! How dare you speak to me like that!" she said mocking a shock look, but then arched a brow naughtily. "Besides, I may consider that in the future." She wiggled her brow and giggled playfully.

Haldir chuckled heartily, but was slightly unnerved by her reply. Never had he thought she would say anything like that to him. He looked a little unkempt by the whole things and laughed nervously. "Yeah, right, my princess. You and Me? Now that is a thought." Deep down, unbeknownst to her, that is exactly what he wanted. But he would not admit that to her.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "What will I ever do with you, you big flirt?" she asked him. Placing her arm about his waist, she helped guide him to sit upon his cot. "I definitely like this playful side of you. You should do it more often," she giggled more at him.

He looked up at her and smiled wickedly, "Maybe now that you are back, I can be that way more. Like you told me on the border, I have become a little bit of a stiff arrogant, aloof elf."

"Well, I love the playful side, but I also love the arrogant side too. It gives you a protective air. So do not go terribly soft on me. I will need that arrogance if you are to train me in the weaponry department. It is nana and ada's wish." She helped him lie down, covered him up with the blankets, and bent to kiss his forehead. He looked up at her, his eyes now showing that tiredness she knew he had been feeling all along.

"I will do whatever it takes to help you. You have my word." He promised.

"Good. I knew I would have that. Now I have to go. Rest well, my gallant Marchwarden. I will not be gone too terribly long." She said looking down at him as he closed his eyes. He glowed anew with something that she had not seen before. Peace. He kissed his cheek and left the tent to find her parents and Lord Elrond.

Arlothiyenne strolled to the city, her mind reeling from the images she had seen in the Orc's mind. So troublesome they were, horrid even. But what struck her heart and mind more was the things she had seen of her true parent's beginnings.

She wondered why she had not been told sooner of the facts. Why so secret? She had known a little of where they came from, but not of the circumstances surrounding them. The only ones that knew the answers, were her parents. She had to find out why she had not been told.

Other things she had seen was clouded, and extremely confusing. But important. Her nana needed to know them soon.

She stopped, closed her eyes and reached out to find her mother. After a moment, the image of her ada's study played before her. They were there, with Gandalf, and Elrond.

She opened her eyes, and made her way up the nearest set of stairs and found her way to the Palace.

* * *

Please Review...Let me know how this is going...Hugs


	12. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Visiting Nana and Ada, Orophin's Healing, and a Vow

_Meeting with the Rulers..._

Galadriel sat quietly in Celeborn's study, as her beloved, her son-in-law, and old friend Gandalf spoke of rising shadows, and outcomes of such a thing. Her mind suddenly clouded with worry for her adopted daughter. She spaced out her thoughts, until the voices of the men were drowned out, by her own inner voices.

She closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind to see her daughter's thoughts, but found, that it was closed off from her. How could that be? No one was able to drown out her inner voice from themselves. Her senses grew and found that she was only able to pick up on the feelings of Arlothiyenne. Confusion, fear, disbelief, urgency. Urgency? That was one she had never expected.

With her mind's eye, she saw Arlothiyenne approaching the door to the study. She opened her eyes, and look to Celeborn and the others still engrossed in conversation.

Celeborn looked up and spoke to his beloved. "My dear, what is it?" he asked concerned.

She smiled slightly. "Arlothiyenne approaches. I have tried to see what is bothering her, but found that she was blocked from me. I feel what she has to say and reveal is troubling her mind." She looked away feeling a little weary from the knowledge of knowing her daughter shut her out. She put a hand to her mouth. "How is it that I cannot see what is in her mind? Am I losing my power, or is it that her power is running stronger? I do not know, but I feel she is coming to tell what she saw."

Elrond sat on the chair nearest his mother-in-law, his first finger propping his head up on the arm. Gandalf stood nearest the window, his hands clasped behind his back. Celeborn stood and leaned on the desk behind him.

A knock sounded.

"Come in Arlothiyenne." Celeborn called out.

The door opened, Arlothiyenne entered quietly and came to sit upon the chair facing her mother.

Silence came as all studied her for many moments.

She looked at Elrond, her face showing great remorse. "Lord Elrond, my dear adopted brother-in-law. I am so sorry for how I treated you today. It was unforgivable of me to be so forceful with you. Can you find it in your heart to accept my apology?' she said clasping her hand in her lap, and fiddling with her fingers.

Elrond smiled broadly, and leaned forward to grab her hands. "No I will not, for I have already forgiven you, my dear little sister. You were desperate, and because that desperation, you passed your first lessons in healing, and you saved our dear mellon, the marchwarden. What would make you think, I would feel ill toward you?" His voice boomed with compassion, and care. Arlothiyenne looked up at him and saw his eyes spoke no lie. He had forgiven her.

"You are much older than myself, and a Lord. I am not usually one to get so forceful with anyone. I felt it right and fitting to come and face you fully for my actions. I regretted it from then." she commented.

"Think nothing of it, little one. I shall not." He smiled amused. "But remind me, never to enrage you again."

Arlothiyenne laughed out quietly, nervously. She looked to her mother. "Nana, I am sorry for burning you. I did not mean to. Forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course, was only a slight burn and by tomorrow morning, it will be gone completely." she said adamantly insisting on the fact. "Arlothiyenne, I sense your mind is troubled, tell me dear, what is it?" She urged.

"Things that are too confusing to comprehend. Questions I have about what I saw. There are some things, that have not happened yet, and cannot be revealed just yet." She looked at Elrond then Gandalf. "Perhaps I should speak to my parents alone. If there is some things you need to know, they can tell you later." She was suggesting they leave, but politely, discreetly.

Elrond and Gandalf took the hint. Elrond stood, and bent to kiss Arlothiyenne's forehead. Gandalf walked over and hugged her shoulders. She told them good night.

"It is good I leave anyway. I have patients to see to. Gandalf you may join me if you wish." Elrond said first to The Lord and Lady, then turned to Gandalf.

Gandalf spoke loudly. "Thank you Elrond. But I feel I must prepare for Arlothiyenne's training. Much needed to be learn. But should you need assistance in the healing tents, you but need to call out my name and I shall be there." He turned to the Lord and Lady. "I shall see you both on the morrow."

The Lord and the wizard left the room.

Arlothiyenne turned back to her mother, and Celeborn came to sit next to his daughter.

_Revealing Information..._

Arlothiyenne looked as if she was nervous about something and Galadriel moved to lean forward and take her hand in hers. "Arlothiyenne, what has been revealed?" she asked searching her daughter's mind.

"The shadow upon the land is growing, and soon, how soon is not revealed to me, but it will happened far sooner than we can expect. An enemy, once thought dead, is rising. There is plans for building an army that is faster, stronger, and more dominate that we have ever known. Middle Earth is on the brink of massive destruction at the hand of this enemy. I saw him today, before I connected to the Orc. A great Fiery Eye, it spoke to me in a language, I do not know. He knows of me, nana. It was because of me, the orcs attacked the border. This army is to be stronger than the ones that attacked." Arlothiyenne took her hands from her mother's and wiped her eyes. "When I connected with the beast today, I saw the plan, I know what is coming. But one question I have is why is it after me? Some of the answer was revealed to me. It has something to do with my heritage, my real parent's origins. Here the only way to show what I saw, is for you to connect with me." Arlothiyenne held out her hand to both her mother and father. She touched the sides of their faces and closed her eyes.

The power of the images surged out through her fingertips. She replayed what she saw through that power and told them what she was told. When the images stopped, her eyes opened to find both her parents sitting there solemn, forlorn.

Celeborn placed a hand to his mouth to cover his shock. "We had hoped you did not need to see it. It is why we blood adopted you. To help shield you from unwanted eyes." he stood and went to the window, looking out into the night.

Galadriel stared at her sadly. "I hope you do not feel that we have wronged you in not revealing all. The blood adoption was only partly to shield you. Truly. Shelowyn knew that she and Maeolari did not have much time. She felt it and knew it. She came to us for help, for you. We love you Arlo, very much." Galadriel was perplexed.

"All I know, is what was shown to me. I do not understand it. The Valar has kept me in the dark all this time. Why?" she asked.

"You needed to travel, to learn of them other people of Middle Earth, to help you in the decisions you will make. We know so little of what your task will be fully. We just know that you will help ride Middle Earth of evil that is now trying to resurface." Celeborn spoke in a ghostly voice.

"The fact is, I am part maia. Why was that kept from me?" she asked looking from Galadriel, to Celeborn and back to Galadriel.

"To protect you. We had hoped that if we gave you more elven blood you would go undetected and be safer. It worked for nearly two centuries. Your time of Destiny is slowly knocking on your door." Galadriel, slid off the chair and onto her knees in front of Arlothiyenne. "Please do not feel so angry with us, pen nath. We only meant to protect you until it was time to do what was needed."

"I am not angry, nana. It would have been nice to have known sooner." she felt overwhelmed by this. "What will happen when others will find out about me? Will they still accept me as their princess, or will they hate me as a traitor?" she asked.

"No one must know, until it is time to reveal it. Once they get to know you better, then when that time comes, they will look past it and still love you for who you really are." Galadriel assured her.

"What am I really?" she asked.

"You are our adopted daughter. A child of light, who is pure, good, above all the product of bad circumstances. Your father and mother, knew you would be great, felt it in their hearts, and minds. That is why they came to us. When the time is fully right, the Valar, in their infinite wisdom will reveal what you are to do. Trust them. Trust us." Celeborn said coming to Arlothiyenne's side and hugged her to him.

"We Love you Arlothiyenne. Almost as if you were the daughter of our own flesh. We never meant to keep it from you forever. It was something that had to be revealed in the right time." Galadriel said taking a hand and caressing Arlothiyenne's cheek.

"I love the two of you very much. Just like you were my real parents. I understand now, why the secrecy. Do not feel ill for doing what you needed." She told them.

They each hugged their adopted daughter, kissed her forehead. The tender moment, caused all three to become teary eyed. Galadriel smiled through the slowly rising tears. "Now, it has been a long day. I suggest that we all take our rest. Will you return to Haldir's side?" she asked, smoothing down Arlothiyenne's hair.

"Yes, he made me promise." Arlothiyenne laughed. " The silly old elf, said if I did not he would spank me."

Celeborn and Galadriel laughed out. "Sounds like Haldir. But what he does not realize, if he does that. I will have to spank him for touching my daughter." Celeborn said outrightly.

"I think he knows that.' Arlothiyenne said as the three of them stood. Hugged each other again. They parted, promising to see each other in the morning.

Arlothiyenne made her way down the stairs to the forest floor, but felt the tingling in her hands begin again. Something was happening, not right. She reached out to Elrond.

"_Lord Elrond. Is everything alright? Where are you?" s_he asked him.

"_Arlothiyenne. What is going on sweetling? Why are you calling for me?" _he asked.

"_I had a feeling come over me. My hands are tingling again. I thought something was wrong."_ she said to him worried_._

"_Yes. I am in one of the healing tents. I am with Orophin." _he said_._

"_Is he alright?' _she asked in almost a panic_._

He did not speak and only showed an image of her sworn brother. Orophin was dying.

"_I will be there soon, Elrond. Show me which tent." _she softly commanded him.

The image came. The tent was not far from Haldir's.

_Orophin's Healing..._

Arlothiyenne's feet carried her fast, but her heart beat even faster. She had not seen Orophin since earlier in the day when he arrived and had not known he was so bad. Poison. Her mind raced. It had to be. A wound like his would not have been so grave in the normal state. It had to be poison.

She found herself entering the emergency healing place, her feet moving faster now. Her heart pumping even faster. What would happen to him? Would he die? She nearly sobbed out at the thought. Orophin and Rumil were like her brothers. She had been separated for two centuries, and that hurt. But if he died a part of her would to.

She arrived at the tent, within moments of her speaking with Elrond. Not bothering to knock, she entered only to be stopped by the sight of her beloved sworn brother.

He was shimmering with sweat, his head moving from side to side as if he fought an unknown force. The healers, including Elrond stood beside the bed, all looking at a loss as to what to do. She neared the bed, but stopped when Elrond looked up, forlorn, and solemn.

"We have tried every treatment we know of for this. But this poison, is too strong and cannot be purged. I fear, his life is at its end." Elrond spoke sadly.

"There is nothing that can be done?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Numbly, she walked to the side of the bed, and sat, picking up the hand beside her. She held it tightly within her own, and prayed under her breath. It was then she felt the surge of energy passing through her. Her hands began to tingle and warm up. The healing touch. She had to try. She looked to Elrond.

"Elrond, what if I tried?" she asked him, desperate to do something.

Elrond shook his head. "Do not risk it, Arlothiyenne. You can heal wounds, but poison. I do not think your body could handle it. It could harm you. It is different than a wound." he said honestly.

She looked down at Orophin, who still fought strongly against the unseen forces of his fever. His body clammy with sweat, his face paler than anyone she had ever seen. Her heart lurched with fear for him. She had to try something. No matter what the risk may be.

"I have to try. I have to. I feel led to." she said.

Taking the sleeves of her gown, she pushed them far up her forearm. Reaching out, she removed the blanket from the leg, and nearly retched at the sight of his leg.

The wound was deep, no stitching had they done, for draining as she supposed. The wound was a deep purple, nearly black, deeply reddened streaks led from the wound, the skin turned ashen. The leg would have to come off, if nothing else could be done, but she could not allow that to happen. Orophin would not sustain his life, he was crippled.

She prayed softly. "Lords and Ladies on high, guide my hands. Make me a vessel of your healing and help me to heal your humble servant. I beseech you." She had to do this, she knew it.

She closed her eyes and turned away, as a wave of nausea hit her. But she bit it back and reached out. Her hands beyond tingling, and now numb. Her hands began to glow fire orange. She reached out and ran her hand, just above the skin, to feel the center of it. After several passes, she found it, and began concentrating on the healing.

As she turned her hands in circular motions over the center at first, then slowly moving her hand outwards. The pain struck her hard. Seeping into her core, permeating her sensing. The blackness of it, was becoming part of her. A wave of nausea hit her again, as the odor of the wound began to permeate her nostril, not from the outside of her, but from within. She pushed and pushed, until she felt the effects began to lesson. The palms of her hands burned like fire, and throbbed. It was now that the faint beat of a heart began to fill her ears. She was close to Orophin's soul. The heart beat got more steady as the moments passed, then it was as if she was flying.

Weightless she was, as the healing was coming to a close. The nausea was there, the headache coming on strong. This had not happened before when she healed. She took in a deep breath as she felt the muscles, skin, and vessels began to mend, closing with the sound of a 'zip'. It was finished.

She opened her eyes, but found her vision was blurred, her headache a low throb, and her breathing labored. She closed her eyes, wiped them with her hands, and then re-opened them to find herself lying on a cot. She sat up, slightly dizzy. But quickly regained her composure.

She got off the cot, and came to the bed. Orophin looked nearly normal. Only his hair was wet with sweat, his color was good, and he was resting peacefully. Elrond came to her and felt her head and looked her in the eye. "How are you faring, Arlo?" he asked concern crossing his high brows.

"I feel fine now. Is he?" she asked looking down at him.

"His wound is better. I believe it is all gone. It closed well, and has been bandaged. You gave us a scare a few moments ago, when the healing stopped and you were unconscious. I am amazed you survived it." He told her relieved.

"Good. Has he awakened?" she asked.

"No. But seems to be trying to. Look." he told her as he pointed.

Her gaze shot to Orophin. Sure enough, he was slowly coming awake. "Orophin. Gwanur, I am here. Awake for us please." she pleaded in a whisper into his ear.

Having heard her voice, his eyes shot open in shock, and he turned his face to hers. "What did you do, Arlo?" he said in a raspy, labored voice.

"I healed you. I had to. Nothing else worked." she said smiling at him.

"You could have died." he said shocked.

"But you did not. The Valar will not allow one of my guardians to die. I asked them to aid me to aid you."she told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, so much. I could never repay you for it." he said weakly.

"Who said anything about repayment. I done it freely, with my heart. You are like a brother to me, Phin." she told him.

He smiled at her. "The Valar helped her, Orophin. We had not aiding in this, for we were unsure how she would react to the healing of poison." Elrond confirmed.

He licked his lips, feeling parched. Arlothiyenne brought the water to his lips. "Easy now brother, you have been with fever. A little at a time. That is it." she said as he drank the water slowly. He looked at her.

"It is good to see you awake, Arlo. I had prayed the Valar would bring you back to us." he said laying back upon the pillow. He looked to Elrond. "How are my brothers? Is Haldir alright, is Rumil?"he asked worried.

Arlothiyenne patted his hand, then stroked his arm. "Rumil is doing fine. Minor injuries he sustained to his ribs. Haldir, suffered more than all that arrived here. I healed him. He is up and moving about, though he was near dead earlier today." she reached and brushed a stray hair from his face.

"Did I hear my name?" a voice came from the door.

All turned to look at the door. Orophin lifted his head and looked overjoyed. Arlothiyenne gasped seeing him. How long had he been at the door? Elrond looked quite peeved. "Haldir, you stubborn elf. What in Mordor, are you doing out of the bed? I told you to rest." Elrond's voice boomed out in irritation.

"I was in bed, until my little brother came to inform me our middle brother was in danger. I had to come be with him." Haldir said looking at Arlothiyenne. "Besides, Rumil spied in here as Arlothiyenne was doing her healing, and I wanted to see it myself. I see I missed the excitement." he looked at Rumil irritated. "Thanks to my baby brother and his procrastinating, I was late. Besides, Lord Elrond, you of all people know I hate to be bed ridden."

Arlothiyenne stifled a giggle at Haldir. It was so like him to be sarcastic. Elrond's booming voice broke through the humor, "I do not care, Haldir of Lorien. Blast it you were close to death yourself today. I told you to rest." he shook his head.

Arlothiyenne dampened his irritation. "Now, Lord Elrond, do not scold him. I shall punish him later for his insolence." She said her expression never changing from her serious look.

Haldir smiled broadly. "Yes, she is great at nagging. Like a mother hen to her chicks. I think I will start calling her 'Nana'. Everyone in the room found humor in it, including Orophin whose laughter turned to a moan of pain. Elrond looked quite unkempt with it. Rumil helped his eldest brother to the chair beside Orophin's bed. Haldir reached out for Orophins hand and squeezed. "It is good to see you little brother."

Orophin smiled. "And you as well. However, I will scold Arlo for what she did. She could have died." he told Haldir. Haldir's gaze shot to her.

"What does he mean?" he asked concern.

"There was the possibility but the Valar thought best to listen to my prayer to help. So I did not." she said smiling at him.

Elrond stood behind them shaking his head. It was obvious that his work for the night here, was done, and that none of them would listen to his pleas to rest. He threw his hands in the air, and gave up. "Since none of you will listen to me. I am turning in for the night. I will check on all of you in the morning." He motioned for the healers to leave with him.

_Going to rest..._

After a brief visit. Arlothiyenne noticed that Orophin begin showing signs of fatigue, and she was beginning to show signs of exhaustion. The day had taken a toll on all of them. She stood beside Haldir. "I think Elrond is right. We should all rest. Tomorrow is another day.' Placing a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Come on my stubborn March warden let's get you back into bed."

Haldir looked up at her. "You would like that wouldn't you?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, yes! I would. Now do I need to nag you?" she asked smiling down at him.

Rumil giggled, enjoying that fact that his brother was so playful. Orophin smiled sleepily. "No, I will come. Freely, and readily." Haldir told her raising a brow. Rumi looked to his eldest brother questioningly. "You know how the elleth's love me."

Arlo slapped his arm lightly and huffed. "In your dreams, you arrogant elf." she looked at Orophin who was now staring at her. "You need to sleep. I will come by and see you in the morning." She bent and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, sister." he said sheepishly.

"My pleasure, brother." She helped Rumil tuck him in. "Now Rumil if you stay, I insist you rest. There is an empty cot over there and I expect you to use it." she said giving him a stern look.

"I will." he reached to hug her. "Thank you so much for what you done for us." he kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight you two." she said assisting Haldir to stand. He was sore, and tired, she felt it. He wrapped an arm about his waist to help him stand. "Come on you big oaf. Your bed awaits you."

Haldir smiled and turned to say good night to his brothers. Both said their farewells as Haldir and Arlothiyenne walked out the door.

The walk to Haldir's tent was a short one. He was moving better she thought, and faster. Though their pace was slow, she noticed how at ease he was. He draped an arm about her waist and pulled her to him. She was growing more tired than she had been and began to yawn. Seeing how tired she was getting, Haldir held to her tighter. It was a good thing she was on his uninjured side. He only felt a twinge now and then, and was slightly sore, but by tomorrow, even though he had lost a lot of blood, he would be almost mended.

They entered the tent and saw the beds were changed, and a nightdress was laid out upon her cot, a Curtain was hung in the middle of the tent for her privacy. "Who brought the night clothes?" she asked him.

"Rumil had a friend of his do it. She hung the curtain for you if you wanted privacy. There is some food on the table next to my bed. If you are hungry." he said looking to the table.

"No, I am not truthfully. I am just tired. Here let us get you to bed." she said helping to sit on the bed. Haldir sat down a little easier than she expected. She bent to her knees and began unlacing his boots.

Haldir smiled wickedly as she was bent before him, unlacing his boots. The sight turned him on a little. "While you are down there, there is something I need you to do." he told her in a husky voice.

She looked up stunned. "What-?" she started then realized he was joking. She sat up straight and pushed his shoulder. "That is not appropriate Haldir and you know it." Her hands were resting on his shoulders, she realized, and watched as he grabbed her wrists, then pulled her hands to his lips, where he kissed her fingertips.

"I know. Just wanted to jest a little. Did I offend you?" he said looking at her intently.

"No. But you should watch what you say to me. Ada hears it, he will cut off your privates and feed them to the orcs." She said in a dead serious tone.

"Probably." he said releasing one of her hands, taking his hand and brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. " I am sorry. I cannot help myself. I feel more alive with you around. How is that possible?"

"Um, I do not know. Perhaps you have been acting old and crabby since I was here as a child." she said smiling at him.

"You may be right on that one, Lirimaer." he leaned and kissed her cheek and then hugged her.

She embraced him, took in his scent and kissed his jaw. "I am so glad you are alive." she said wanting to fall asleep where she was at.

"I have you to thank for that, and I have the rest of my life to make up for that." he whispered in her ears. She pulled back and looked up at him, yawned again. "I think it is high time a certain young elleth needs to go to bed." He said taking on his marchwarden authority.

"Yep." she stood, and went behind the curtain and changed into her nightdress.

She peeked around at Haldir who had settled himself on his bed half sitting half laying down. He looked at her and scooted to his left side of the bed and patted the right side. "Come 'ere. I want you to sleep right here." he said as he patted.

"Haldir, I do not think it is decent. I should-" she began to protest.

"I will not take 'NO' for an answer. Besides, everyone knows I am noble, and I protect those I care for. They will not think ill if you sleep here with me. Besides, I won't bite...hard." He smiled wickedly. The smile was one of those one could not resist to laugh at.

"You sure, no one will think badly?" she asked.

"No they will not. Besides, the Lord and lady will know, and of course, Elrond. I am honorable and I will not put your virtue in jeopardy. Now, come 'ere." he softly commanded.

She moved fast to the side of the bed, lifted the blanket with Haldir's help, and climbed in. He slid down some, wrapped an arm about her shoulder, and pulled her close to him. He wanted to keep her close to him, never let her go. She was his, he knew it. One day he would show her how much she was his. He kissed the top of her head, and listened as her breathing slowed. And soon the soft snore could be heard. She was asleep.

He stroked her hair, reveling in the feel of it. Having her so near him, brought a peace he had never known before. She felt right, and good where she was. He stiffened a little, as he felt her wrap her arm about his middle and settle deeper into comfort. She was at peace, and this made him glad.

He looked down on face. The peaceful angelic glow there, her dark lashes fanning her cheek, the soft heat of her breath upon his stomach. She was beautiful. Pride, knowing that he was bringing her peace during her slumber, welled up in him. He softly muttered, "My dear, sweet little Arlothiyenne. How glad I am to have you finally home." he stopped, kissed her forehead. "I vow, here and now, that no harm shall ever come upon you. I will protect you until my dying breath, for my love for you is strong, and everlasting. Since the first time I held you as a babe in my arms, I knew you were special. To our people, to our lord and lady, and...to me. I love you." he kissed her forehead again, then pulled her tighter to him, nestling himself closer to her. He closed his eyes in sweet reverie.

_The Lady sees..._

Standing at her mirror glade the lady had spent two hours going over the images Arlo had shown her, trying to figure out, when the events would start to unfold.

The last image, was of Arlothiyenne, in Haldir's arms, sleeping soundly. He was at peace she felt, and so was her daughter. Indeed the Valar chose her daughter's faer mate well in Haldir. She smiled as she heard his vow and declaration. "_I vow, here and now, that no harm shall ever come upon you. I will protect you until my dying breath, for my love for you is strong, and everlasting. Since the first time I held you as a babe in my arms, I knew you were special. To our people, to our lord and lady, and...to me. I love you." _And watched as he fell to slumber. She was pleased.

She left the glade, her heart filled with many things, but one of those rung through. Hope.

* * *

N/A: Please Review. Sorry this was so long, but much was needed. Hope you like it.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Note: Sorry so long, but grab a drink, a snack and an elf and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Many things**

_Powers learned..._

The next few weeks seem to pass by quickly, as Arlothiyenne's powers began to grow, and become more prominent. Haldir and Orophin had healed completely and began to return with Rumil to the borders for undetermined amounts of time. The plan was that Arlothiyenne, during those days would train diligently with Lord Elrond, her nana, and Gandalf with Celeborn acting as chief of security. Galadriel and Elrond felt that her training should be considered top priority and deemed classified. It was decided that her powers would be the main focus, followed by weaponry, which Celeborn delegated Haldir and his brothers task.

After choosing a proper place to have her practice her powers, sentinels had been placed around the perimeter and only authorized persons being allowed in during her sessions. Galadriel had hand-picked this clearing for its many land features that would help to develop Arlothiyenne's abilities. Running through it was one of many tributaries leading to the Celebrant River, with a towering cliff that housed a waterfall, and surrounded by the forest. It was thought best that distance from the city was safest and the trek to the clearing took nearly an hour everyday.

The spot was one that its popularity, caused normal goers to the spot to get curious and follow the elves to see what they could. The elves heard of her quickly and began sneaking around just to catch the glimpse of the 'Powerful Maiden' they began calling her. It was not long before she became the subject of interest at every gathering and party held in the city.

The Lords and Lady, with Gandalf's direction began setting up obstacles within the training field to test, and hone her abilities. The designs were simple enough to help her pull out all of her potential. In her training exercises, it was discovered that most of her power was tied to nature and the elements of the earth. The most interesting aspect was that her healing abilities were not limited to just humanoid beings, but also the earth, trees, animals of all kinds.

They discovered this, when during an exercise, she accidentally caused the grass and trees in the clearing to die, on a hunch, Elrond suggested that she touch the ground. She did and all that she had killed, came back to life and looked more beautiful than it had before. This action, and his hunch, had been correct. As he had suspected it worked both ways.

The elements she manipulated to do anything she liked, from freezing fire to turning the wind into raging storms. One power prevailed above all others, the ability to wield fire. Her ability to control and manipulate the flames astounded the rulers and the wizard. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. She found that if she thought it, it would manifest before her.

Other abilities came such as reading minds and thoughts and interpreting feelings in others. Those she had already, but with her training, she found new avenues. She could now force any being to do anything and everything she wanted it to do through control. To test this ability, captured orcs were brought under heavy guard and tied to trees and with chains.

The valar was right, she was learning faster and quicker than they had all thought reaching her potential with lightning speed. Learning to control these powers was the toughest part, but she did it. With Gandalf and Elrond, her transition from eratic to stable in no time. As a way to help her deal with the pressures, Galadriel made it her duty to take Arlothiyenne to the mirror and allow the valar to speak directly to her.

It was at this crossroads it was decided that soon, she would begin her training in weapons. Haldir and his brothers were the best at what they did, and Celeborn was confident that their connection with Arlothiyenne would yield excellence in his adopted daughter.

Within three days, Haldir and his brothers would return, her training would begin. But not before her time of outing would come, and be proclaimed publicly the Princess of Lothlorien. Then the following week, Gandalf would leave to attend a party of special magnificence and Elrond would return to Rivendell.

But though this would happen, one thing loomed. Soon Middle Earth would be shadowed and doom would fall upon the land.

_Three Brothers return..._

The day the brothers arrived home, Arlothiyenne was growing anxious to see them. Though still exhausted from the day prior's work out, she stood there her excitement taking over her. It had been nearly a week since she last saw them, and was surprised at how much she missed them. Especially Haldir. Her heart ached daily for Haldir, her fondness reaching deeper than she ever thought possible. When he was gone, she was lost.

Standing at the gates, she waited eagerly as she watched the droves of women waiting to see their loved ones. The crowd erupted when the long line of wardens came Marching through the city gates. Her nana and ada was there with her, Elladan and Elrohir standing beside them waiting to greet the brothers. As custom for them, they always were the last ones through the gates, so as the company of wardens marched in and the end was near, Arlothiyenne felt her heart began to pump faster. She could not contain her excitement any longer. She saw them.

Running over to greet them, she had to battle her way through the mob of single women that seem to be crowding the brothers just to get their attention. Haldir, who stood in the middle, looked up ove the heads of the pouncing women, as if looking for someone. Her. He smiled as he looked to her direction. Making his excuses, he walked passed them and made his way to her. Arlothiyenne smiled as she looked at the small bundle of lavender flowers he carried in his hand.

She watched him approaching, but could not stand still, she walked quickly to him, and embraced him tightly.

He was stunned, but only hesitated a second, his arms wrapped around her middle like steel bands. He did not want to let her go. He buried his face in her hair and took in her sweet Lavender scent. He had missed her more than he ever thought possible. He pulled back and looked down at her gazing her appearance.

She wore the prettiest pale blue gown that complimented her now platium blonde and honey brown hair, and brought the amber of her eyes to shine brighter. She was so beautiful standing there before him, the sun kissing her cheeks. She beamed from ear to ear, her joy of him being home clear. Haldir released her, and held out the small bundle of flowers. She took them, immediately bringing them to her nose she inhaled their sweet scent. She looked up and to thank him for his gift, she stood upon her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Holding his forearms, she looked up at him smiling sweetly. "I missed you, Haldir." she told him.

Haldir cocked a curious brow, looking down into her amber eyes. He smiled sideways. "Did you now! Imagine that!" he jested. He only looked at her, and saw she was expecting him to say the same thing. "Well, I missed you too. A little." His playfulness shining through.

Arlothiyenne's mouth gaped open in mock shock, but smiled anyway seeing the humor in his eyes. "How was the borders? Anything interesting happen?" she asked him.

Haldir's humor left him, the seriousness passing his handsome features. "Skirmishes as usual. They are coming more frequent these days." He stopped and looked to Lord Celeborn, then back down at her. "Which reminds me, I have to make a report to your ada shortly." He moved his hands away from her waist, he had held, and entwined their hands together. He began to walk slowly away from the crowd. "How has your training been progressing? Any new abilities develop?" he asked as they slowly walked.

She walked close to his side, his hand holding hers tightly. "More abilities have come to fruition, my training is complete, but I have to practice a little each day. Ada tells me it is time that I begin my weapons training with you, Ru, and Phin." she stopped, halting Haldir's steps, and looked over her left shoulder at the two brothers. Both were trapped in the swarm of ladies, hugging, laughing and kissing them. Each. There had to be nearly thirty ladies among them. She shook her head as Haldir looked at them. "I would like to talk to those two." she stated and looked up at Haldir, her eyes pleading for an answer. "How do you think we can pull them away from those lusty elleth?" she asked him smiling.

He stared a moment at his brothers, then looked down at her. "I think at this moment, it is not possible. All they have spoken of all week is returning to their full supply of elleths." Haldir chuckled. "Those two are lustier than any other ellon I know." Arlothiyenne chucked too, and looked back at them. Haldir stared at her profile, his heart full of joy seeing her again. He spoke softly, "I was thinking about having a small dinner party this evening. I wanted to know, if you would come? Orophin and Rumil already accepted, they both are planning on asking a female to come with them." he asked hoping.

Arlothiyenne looked at him, pushed up against his shoulder gently. "Absolutely. I would not pass up an opportunity to spend time with the three of you. What time shall I arrive and how should I dress?" she asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

Haldir reached out and smoothed a loose strand of her hair. The contact sent shivers down her spine, and warmed her considerably. It was not often that this happened between them, but when it did, it stoked her desire towards him more. He smiled at her, knowing she felt something. "I would say at sundown. Once I meet with your ada, I will send word to my housekeeper to start it." he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I will come for you when dinner is done. Wear something nice."

Arlothiyenne smiled. "Alright then," she said, but her vision caught movement. She looked to find that Orophin and Rumil were now free of their many admirers. They both had smiles plastered to their faces.

Rumil held out his arms wide, ready to receive his hug. Arlothiyenne broke away from Haldir. "Hello, little sister, how are you?" he asked in his usual chipper voice. Arlothiyenne stepped into his waiting arms.

"About time you two broke away from those elleths. I am fine. I missed you both very much. I was just pondering with Haldir, on how to get you two away from your admirers." she said stepping out of his embrace, then looking to Orophin who stalked over to her.

She stepped into his embrace as he spoke. "Well, we decided we should come to you." He hugged her tightly for a moment then let go. "Have you been a good 'little princess'?" he said looking at her like a father would. The humor there brought a small laugh from Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne heard his endearment and spoke just above a whisper. "I am fine and yes, I have been. But watch using that title. Not everyone knows about that. It will not be official until tomorrow night during my coming out ball. Its a secret." Orophin made a look of 'Oops-I-forgot' by contorting his lips to a wince which caused Arlothiyenne to laugh lightly.

Haldir cleared his throat indicating he had something to say about the subject. "Um, Arlo, I would not be so sure about that." he said looking at his brothers then to her. Arlothiyenne looked at them.

"What? But I was told it would not be revealed until two nights from tonight." she said defensively.

"Well, someone, I am not naming names, but you know them, started a rumor. A legend of sorts, that two centuries ago the Lord and Lady adopted a child who went missing and has returned." Rumil said as if treading waters.

She drew in a deep breath, pursed her lips together irritated, and looked quite perturbed. "Elladan and Elrohir. Those rascals." She declared softly, then looked at the three brothers, who all shook their heads. "No one was supposed to know."

"Arlo, do you not see? The Lord and Lady had them to do it. It was apart of the plan. So do not be upset about it. It is what those two do. Spread news. A knack they learned." Haldir said taking her hand in his and entwining their fingers together again.

Orophin looked at her. "Oh well, right? Are you coming to dinner tonight?" he asked.

Arlothiyenne shook her head yes. Haldir moved a little and looked to find Lord Celeborn. "I have to find your ada."

Arlothiyenne looked at him and nodded. "Oh, alright. I will see you at dinner." she said rising up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

"Alright then." He confirmed. Then went to pull away from her, but stopped himself. "Remember, lirimaer. Wear something pretty."

She smiled at him. "I thought you said 'Nice'"

"I did, but I would rather see you in something pretty." he winked at her. Arlothiyenne smiled and shook her head at him. He really could be a kid sometimes.

Haldir walked out of sight, and Arlothiyenne turned to Rumil and Orophin. They came to her side, each taking an arm and began to escort her home. As they made their way to her talan, they laughed and talked. Once they arrived they found that both Arinel and Lucinda were hard at work preparing her bath and her evening attire. Which was new, yet another commission by Celeborn. He apparently thought it his duty to dote upon her, which Arlothiyenne did not mind. It was an everyday occurrence. Constant gifts. Gowns, ringlets of every design possible, jewelry, shoes, anything and everything she could think of. Arinel and Lucinda at the request of the Lady, decided to remain her personal ladies in waiting. All this attention was a little much, but she was home now, and her place as princess was now a reality.

She turned back to Rumil and Orophin and kissed each of their cheeks. "You two better run and ready yourself. Dinner is just a short while away. I will see you then." she told them as she hugged them.

They bowed to her, and left the talan.

_Dinner Party..._

After an hour and a half, Arlothiyenne stood assessing her appearance in the full length mirror. Running her hands over the gown to smooth it out, she reveled in the feel of the pale pink silk she had ever seen. It fit her perfectly, hugging every curve of her body. Her hair had taken the longest to do, and was now firmly in a half up do with long ringlets hugging her face, and the ringlets reaching down past her waist.

She turned studying every angle, and looking to the circlet that now lay upon her head with great adoration. It was the most favored among her now many. The band was thin, and flat around the sides with leaves and lines intricately engraved in the gold and silver metal. It was not a fancy one and could be used for everyday wear, but it shined against the silk of her gown, and complimented it well. About her neck the amulet that was given to her on the day of her blood adoption.

After making all final adjustments, she decided to wait for Haldir in the sitting room. But he never came.

Many things ran through her mind as to why he had not shown up, but her anxious feelings made her restless. She decided to continue on to his talan without him.

She was halfway there, when she met up with Orophin and his lady friend, this elleth she recognized around the city, was a lady in waiting to her mother, but her name escaped her. Tonight the elleth wore a pale green gown, that hugged her curves and brought out the dark green of her eyes. She was beautiful.

Arlothiyenne observed the two and was surprised at how much Orophin admired the girl and who could blame him. From what little she know of her, she was sweet and kind. Arlothiyenne looked at Orophin and noted at how handsome he looked in his finery. His pale blue silk tunic and black leggings bringing out the pale blond of his hair. He was dashing.

"Arlo, hello. We were just on the way to Haldir's talan. Fancy seeing you out tonight." Orophin commented and came up to hug her lightly.

"Hello to you both as well. I waited for him, but he never showed up. Any idea what happened to him?" Arlothiyenne asked looking up at her sworn brother.

"No." he said and turned to his intended. "Arlothiyenne meet Eruanna. Eruanna meet Arlothiyenne, my sworn sister and mellon." he introduced.

Eruanna stepped forward holding out a hand for Arlothiyenne to shake. "It is a pleasure to me you. Orophin has spoken of you many times and said such wonderful things about you." she said sweetly.

"It is pleasant to meet you as well. I am sorry I have been greatly busy as of late, and unable to go and meet new people. I hope that you and I could resume our acquaintance and become great friends." Arlothiyenne said smiling as the girl let go of her hand.

"Indeed. I have heard tales of your business. The healings several weeks ago, and then with the mysterious training with the Lady, Gandalf, and Lords Celeborn and Elrond. But those are rumors." she said taking the arm that Orophin held out.

"Indeed is it not a rumor, my sweet. Our little Arlothiyenne has been quite the busy bee and has been preoccupied with tasks." Orophin said looking forward a moment then looking directly to Arlothiyenne. "Arlo, by chance you have not seen Rumil and his intended while walking, have you?"

"No, I was just getting ready to ask you the same question." Arlothiyenne said honestly.

Orophin now stood between the two females, holding out the untaken arm to Arltohiyenne to escort her. He smiled broadly. His thoughts rang into Alrothiyenne's mind loud and clear. He was gloating inside about the fact of escorting two of the most beautiful elleths in the city. It was every ellon's dream to be sandwiched like this. Arlothiyenne just shook her head and smiled. Males! Can't live with them, can't live without them. They continued on, making small talk, on the way to Haldir's talan.

Halfway there, they saw Haldir coming toward them and stopped. Haldir smiled as he caught sight of Arlothiyenne. By his look, she knew he liked what she wore.

"Arlothiyenne, I thought I told you I would come to escort you." he said eyeing her.

She stuck her nose in the air and put on a fake look of irritation. "You did, but you did not come, so I had to take it upon myself to walk there. I ran into Orophin and Eruanna on the way." she did not look at him directly.

Haldir's mouth dropped. Was she seriously angry with him? He could not tell and moved to reach for her. "I am sorry, lirimaer. Your ada kept me longer than expected. I should have sent word to you." he said dropping his voice to near whisper.

She crossed her arms, in mock stubbornness, and threw her nose higher into the air. "No excuses, March Warden. You had an obligation to me. I am hurt by the lack of respect." She said.

There it was, a twinkle in her eyes. Haldir knew she was jesting, she was not angry, but she was right, he could have done something to tell her. "I am sorry, please forgive me?" he asked faking a remorseful look

She sighed, then pursed her lips as if considering it. "Oh, alright. I will do it this one time." she finally said.

Haldir smiled, feeling triumphant that she was satisfied. 'Note to self...always inform beauty of delays' he reminded himself. "Good. Now shall we go?" he said offering her his arm.

"No, Orophin is still escorting me." she said smiling sarcastically.

"He is, is he? Well I can fix that." he said looking to his middle brother. "Orophin, I hear by give you leave of your duty to escort my intended. Remove yourself from her presence and resume your present course to my talan." He said authoritatively. He really did know how to lay it on when he wanted to.

Orophin stood up tall, fighting back a smile, and placed a hand to the forehead and then waving in respect. "Yes, March warden. As you wish." he said then looked to Arlothiyenne. "Sorry, sister, but when the Marchwarden has spoken, I must comply. I will see you at dinner." He turned to his girl. "Shall we continue, my sweet?"

They walked away leaving Arlothiyenne and Haldir alone. Haldir watched his brother walk away, his lady on his arm. Then was floored when he turned to face Arlothiyenne. She stood there, her mouth open in mock shock. "What, I wanted him gone. Escorting you was my intentions. Shall we go?" he reached out his arm for her to take.

She just looked at him, then burst out laughing. "You know, my gallant Marchwarden, you can be quite convincing when you need to be. Yes, let's. I am starving." she said taking his arm.

They began to walk, slowly toward his talan. Orophin and Eruanna already gone from sight. After a short time, Haldir removed her arm from his, and grasped her hand and entwined their fingers together.

Silence ensued shortly, then was broken when Arlothiyenne spoke again. "Have you seen Rumil and his lady?" she asked curiously.

"They are at my talan already and helping Lisse, my housekeeper with dinner." he said looking ahead as they began to ascend the stairs to his talan.

"Oh, that is fine. I was just wondering." she said holding his hand still and moving closer to lean her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You are curious, and that is fine. I am truly sorry for not making it on time. Your ada was quite winded in the reports. By the time he got done, It was near time to come and fetch you." he said again.

"I am fine with that Haldir. I am not your number one priority. Your duties are important. I know that your tasks and commissions are not easy." she said understanding full well that he was a busy elf.

He looked down at her. "You are wrong, Arlo. You are number one in my book. It was unexcuseable to not inform you." he said correcting her.

"Haldir." she looked up at him, and decided not to go there. "If you wish that. But your duties to this realm and the city are just as important. I could never expect you to ignore your obligations." she said squeezing his hand in hers.

He smiled, and then stopped his stride to bend down and kiss her cheek. "You have to be even sweeter than you were all those years ago. I am lucky to have someone like you in my life." he admitted. Truth was, his heart was aching to tell her how he truly felt.

"Aw, that is sweet, Haldir. It is I, that is the lucky one." she said looking up the stairs, seeing Orophin and Eruanna nearing Haldir's talan.

Haldir smiled and continued leading her to his talan. His heart was filled with joy, knowing that she too felt something.

They made it to his talan, and entered.

Eruanna and Orophin were there helping Rumil and his lady set the table. Aparently, Lisse had already left once dinner was finished. The food smelt great, and introductions were made right off.

Rumil, upon seeing Arlothiyenne enter with Haldir, came to her and embraced her tight. Telling her how beautiful she looked. His lady came over once he motioned for her to and introduced her. Lanwiel was her name. Arlothiyenne had seen her up in the palace delivering tea to her parents and guests many times.

Rumil the whole time, Arlothiyenne observed, stared at the elleth, his eyes never leaving her. It was clear, he was falling for her. And she him. That made Arlothiyenne smiled knowing that both her sworn brothers found someone to love.

The only fault Arlothiyenne had with Lanwiel, was the poor girl, though sweet and kind, was a bit too talkative. But did admire the fact that she was so excited about anything and everything life had to offer. But still the three elleths decided they would all meet and become friends. It was only fitting.

All throughout dinner, every time something was needed done or gotten, Arlothiyenne was halted when Haldir would reach for her hand and give her the 'sit down now' look. The thing she picked up on from him, was that he wished only to keep her near him.

Dinner was good, the food excellent, but it was soon over and the other made their way to began clearing the dishes. The atmosphere and topics mentioned were well spoken of and conversed. After all the dishes were cleaned and put away. The three couples decided that it was time to exercise by taking a stroll, and parted their own separate ways.

_Showing her talents..._

They walked a while, silence wedged between them, like a comfortable blanket. Hand in hand they walked, not really heading anywhere important, soon finding themselves in a glad not far from the edge of the city. The moon shone brightly on this glade, the small lake glistened and glowed in the faint light. The path ended beneath a large willow tree, that the branches fell, like waves to the ground, covering it so no one see. A bench placed there, could have been used as a place for trysts. Arlothiyenne sat upon one end of the bench, and Haldir straddled it, sitting so that he could look at Arlothiyenne's profile. She stared out upon the moonlit waters and reveled in the emotions of belonging and adorations. She had missed the beauty that was Lorien, and it was like new air had been breathed in her chest. Fresh.

Neither spoke, only reveled. Haldir on Arlothiyenne, and she on the beauty of the new night. Haldir reached out and pushed a lock of hair that had fallen behind her ear. He stared at her profile and grew concern. She was tired. "Arlo, tell me how training truly has been for you while I was gone. You look exhausted." said softly.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I will admit, it has been very vigorous, and tedious. But exhaustion is normal is it not." She asked looking at him.

"You would think that. Has any new powers come?" he asked softly glancing down at the bench then back at her.

She bit her bottom lip, then glanced at him sideways, giving him a devious smile. "Would you like a preview?" she asked, her eyes with great humor behind them.

_Powerplay..._

Arlothiyenne saw the interest in Haldir's eyes and proceeded to stand grabbing his hand to pull him with her.

She led him down to the edge of the water and knelt by the side of the lake. Haldir knelt beside her wondering what she would do next.

Arlothiyenne closed her eyes, and reached out her hands just above the water. She waited a moment, for what he did not know, and watched as she began to blow upon the water gently. The ripples, so small you could barely see them. For mere seconds it rippled then became stiffer and the water began to crystallize before his eyes.

His eyes followed the path of freezing the water took, in seconds the entire small lake was froze solid, and the waterfall that was on the opposite end of the lake, froze with great icicles. The air became chilled, and he found himself shiver from it, and his breath became steam. It was a true wonder to see this. The fish that had been swimming had frozen in time within water and looked as if they were not real.

Arlothiyenne looked over at Haldir and smiled at his reaction to what she had, his feelings of awe was consuming him. He had, she knew, never seen something like this. Wanting to awe him again, she looked back down at the frozen water, and began to tap into the power within.

Her body heat up, her hands began to hum and glow the fire orange. Reaching out and placing her hands upon the frozen water, it thawed instantly, but did not stop there.

"Arlothiyenne, that was amazing." he told her, but noticed she was still concentrating. Her hands plunged into the waters, and within moments, he saw the fish began to move, slowly at first, then with speed. He only stared at her, his eyes open as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Arlothiyenne stood and motioned for him to follow. He did and stopped next to her beside the trunk of the willow tree. She closed her eyes, and reached out with both hands and touched the bark of the trunk. Haldir watched in horror as the tree began to die and decay before his eyes. His soul, so in tuned with nature, heard the trees and land of his beloved forest cry out in pain, grieving for the tree. His heart ached to the sound they made. Arlothiyenne removed her hands and stared at the dead bark, then looked to Haldir.

He went to say something but she cut him off by placing her forefinger to his lips shushing him. She turned back to the tree, and touched the bark lovingly, whispering loving endearments, and apologizing for harming it. Haldir's eyes grew in amazement as the tree began to come back to life. Its bark healthier looking, the limbs and bushings thicker and greener. The call of joy from the forest resounded in his soul and began to sing praises to the Valar for the rebirth of the tree.

He was stunned by her powers, but nothing compared to what she did next.

She turned to him, her eyes on her hands and then slowly traveled up to look him in the eye. She whispered. "Watch the flame, Haldir." she said softly.

He looked at her hands, confused by what she meant. "What flames, Arlo? There are no-" he stopped when her hands began to glow and she began to say parable of the flames. His eyes flashed as a small ball of flames formed in her hands.

He took in a deep breath, worried that she would be burned. "Arl-," he started, but stopped when he realized she was speaking to the flames. The ball began to bend, twist, and warp into a form. Many things it formed, from a blossom of a rose, to shape of an animal, to an archer with bow notched and ready to fire. But what got him, was the mirror image of himself. As he smiled, it smiled. He liked this power and felt the energies emanating off her. It warmed his heart. It seemed whatever she thought, it would manifest within the ball of fire.

He followed her, as she turned the ball of fire still lit within her palms, and watched as she knelt in front of him, facing the water. She immersed her hands into the water, and the flames stayed lit. The cool air above the waters began to steam, and it worried him about what the effects it was having on the water animals. None seem to be harmed.

She lifted her hands from the water, the fire still there, and blew on the flames turning into the clearest crystal block of ice. Haldir was stunned to silence.

He only stared at her. What he had seen could not have been possible. It had to be an illusion. He protested it, "Arlo, how is that possible? Wha-?" He was stopped when she placed her hand to his mouth and shushed him.

"It is what I am." She told him softly. "I am nature, with the ability to control, manipulate and wield. I can heal, and kill. I can think, and force any to do my will. I can see with my mind whatever you and all creatures are thinking. I feel what you feel. I am a child of the elements, a beacon of the Valar. It is how they designed me." her voice was like sweet music to his ears. "I am even able to seduce any I choose to get what I want." she stopped, and reached her hand to his cheek, the warmth of her touch warmed him deep into his soul. Her eyes spoke to him, drew him in like a moth to flame, and he became lost in those amber eyes, then contorting and flexing. She was using her power of seduction on him. But her eyes changed to darker auburn. He found himself leaning in, dangerously close to her lips. A kiss, just a kiss, he heard in his mind. But he felt it was not his thoughts, but hers. She was using her ability on him to let him see.

She stopped his advancing kiss, by slightly pushing him away. Which caused him to ache, it made him want her more, but the words of his Lady rang in his mind. _'….must remain pure.'_

"I cannot, Haldir. I am drawn to you, always have been, but we cannot go further than this. Your strength, goodnes, all of it draws me, but to pursue more, cannot and will not happen at this time. I have to complete whatever task the Valar sets before me first. Please understand." she said looking away from him. His heart hurt, but he understood completely. It was not the time.

He felt a tenderness, like he had never known, creep upon him. He reached out, and tilted her chin so that she faced him again. He looked deep into her eyes. As whisper on the wind, he spoke, "I understand, meleth. My heart aches to be with always. My thoughts always upon you. I feel complete when I am close to you." he caressed her cheek with his finger tips. His action caused her to shutter.

A shadow fell suddenly, causing the glade to darken. Arlothiyenne seeing the clouds had moved in front of the moon, shut her eyes. The cloudes dissipated and the light flooded the glade brighter then before.

Haldir looked down to see that Arlothiyenne was still concentrated, and became enamored by the shimmering glow that seemed to loom over her. She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes.

"I think, Haldir, it is time to go. Tomorrow we start my lessons." she commented.

He was so attentive to her appearance, he had not heard her suggestion, but shook out of his trance like state. "I will escort you home." he said taking her hand in his. He led her through the under brush of the trees back toward the city.

Once they reached her talan a short while later, he leaned and kissed her cheek. Her cheeks heated to a sweet blush. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Haldir." she told him.

He smiled and watched as she opened her door, once she was safely inside he began his trek back to his home.

_The Lady sees..._

The lady stood at her mirror, watching the waters rotate and ripple in the silver basin. She had came here to find solace, and peace, for in her heart she felt trouble. She watched her daughter, and Haldir as they slept in their beds. Both tossed and turned, their minds filled with images of battles, beasts, and death.

Haldir's concerns laid with his deep concern for Arlothiyenne and feelings of powerlessness to help her. Arlothiyenne's mind reeled with worry about her tasks. The lady felt such a concern for them both, knowing that soon they would be called to play their roles, and destinies would be filled. Middle Earth's fate was fast approaching and time was running out. She reached out with her mind, to help ease both of their troubled minds. Encouraging them to embrace what comes next.

In her heart, the lady knew that each would seek her out for answers to their questions, and she would be faced with the dilemma on how to answer. 'Soon', a voice said to her, 'tasks and reasons would be given'. Then silence came.

Behind her, Celeborn stood, guarding his beloved as if she was a treasure. And to him she was. He stepped forward, knowing through their bond, that she had seen things that troubled her. Taking his arms, he wrapped them about her waist, and rested his head upon her shoulder. "My love, what has the mirror revealed?" he asked taking in the scent of her hair.

"Our beloved Arlothiyenne and Haldir are troubled. Both concerned for the things to come. I feel they will both come to me in the days to come, for peace and counsel. I feel at the time, I will have to consort with the mirror to find out how to proceed." she said, her back still to him facing the mirror. She then moved around and face him. "There is good news, but you may be upset with, they have begun to be more open about their feelins. Haldir resisted his urges to tell her fully. I know that fact makes you happy. I know how protective you are of her." she smiled at him warmly. Moving close to him, and feeling his arms wrap around her tighter.

"That fact does make me happy, but I am also sad. There could never be a better match for them both. Haldir is noble, good, and loyal. He will make her a fine husband. I know what it is like to love and not be able to express it when I want to. It will be a challenge for him. Nonetheless, I trust him fully with her. They both deserve love." he said looking her in the eyes deeply then smiled. He was silent a moment. He cocked a brow curiously, "I wonder what will happen when he finds out her true heritage, will he think negatively of her? I remember when we first met, and found out about how powerful you were, I was reluctant. But I pushed through it and now I cannot imagine life without you."

"I feel, that at first, he may reject it, but like us, they have a deep undying love that will help them through the situation." she kissed his lips and pulled away silently. "I cannot deny, that their being unable to express their love, bothers me as well. They only have to wait a little while, longer. Joy I feel that after all these long years, they found each other again." she admitted.

Celeborn nuzzled her neck and kissed her below the ear. She smiled into his shoulder and pulled back to kiss him fully. "I love you," he told her, kissing her cheek, her chin, her nose, then back to her mouth.

She giggled lightly. Between his kisses, she said, "I love you too you old horny goat. I know where this is leading." He began to ravish her neck. His breath growing labored. He was quickly going, just where he thought.

"I cannot help it, my love, it is what you do to me." he said suddenly breaking contact with her, and lifting her up. He carried her from the glade to their talan.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

N/A: Sorry so long people...much going on here.

Up next...Arlothiyenne begins to train...

Pronunciations:

Lisse-(Lees-say)

Erulanna-(Airoo-ahn-na)

Lanwiel-(Lan-wee-ell)


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Visions and Training Day!

_Awake to new day..._

A knock came the following morning.

Arlothiyenne was still in her reverie, but was slowly opening up her eyes for the day. She groaned hearing the knock upon the door. She felt the presence of the her two handmaidens out side and called out to them, "Come in ladies!"

She heard the door open and two set of feet padded into the room. Arlothiyenne sat up, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes. She felt stiffened, and achy, but why she did not know. She had been restless in her dreams, and realized that fact had to be the reason. Leaning against the head-board of her bed, she gazed out the window, and saw the sun had yet to rise. What she would not give, to just lay here and sleep.

She rubbed a tired hand over her face again, once she put her hands down, she noticed the two elleths in the room with her. Both were in a flurry of motion, going about gathering up clothes, towels, and sitting food on the table to help her ready for the day. 'How could they be so energetic this morning?' Was her thought's only questions.

Lucinda, being nearest her, her hands full of towels, looked up and smiled, but her face fell when she saw the tiredness behind Arlothiyenne's eyes. "My Lady? You alright?' she asked concerned. She laid down the bundle of towels and reached out to touch Arlothiyenne's forehead. "Did you not sleep well?" she asked.

"I did, but it was restless. I feel tired and anxious. I start my physical training with Haldir this morning." she said pulling her knees up to her chest, she stifled a sudden yawn.

Lucinda pulled her hand back, looked down at her and frowned. "Would you like us to inform the healers? Perhaps they will have something for you."

"No, I shall be fine. A bath and food should help, perhaps a strong tea." Arlothiyenne said throwing back her covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"I shall get the tea." Lucinda said taking her leave, and walking from the room.

Arinel grabbed the towels and entered the bathing chamber, but for only a moment. Walking back into the bedchamber she smiled and spoke. "We have brought these clothes for you, Lady Arlothiyenne." She had turned and grabbed a parcel from the dresser. "The Lady had them tailored for you last week. They are your measurements and should fit you well. There are leggings, tunics, under tunics and soft boots." She unwrapped the contents of the parcel and laid them out upon the bed. Four Tunics, four leggings, two pairs of boots, and several under tunics. Arlothiyenne looked at the clothing. The Tunics were all made of soft materials, light for movements and soft pastel colors. She ran an appraising hand over them.

"These will do fine. Thank you, Arinel." she commented, just as the door to the bedchamber opened, and in scurried Lucinda carrying the cup of warm tea. She handed it to Arlothiyenne, and stood waiting for her to comment. Arlothiyenne took a drink and closed her eyes to revel in the feel of the warm liquid draining down her throat. "Oh, this is good. I detect a hint of mint, thank you Lucinda."

Lucinda smiled and turned to enter the bathing room to ready Arlothiyenne's bath. Arlothiyenne stood up, walked over to the table and looked down at her breakfast. All her favorite things. Light as she liked her breakfast. Fruits, cheeses, and toasts, topped off with passion fruit juice. Arlothiyenne ate the food, and by the time she was done, she was feeling a little more awake than she had been.

She went into the bathing room, and pinned up her hair, humming a happy tune. She was not as anxious as she had been about her upcoming training as she had been. She removed her night-clothes, and dipped one toe into the water, then the other.

She sat there immersed in the perfectly warmed water, the smell of lavender salts permeated through the air of the room. She leaned back against the tub and closed her eyes. Her feelings toward Haldir was an enigma to her. She had always carried a flame for him, she realized, even as a small child, but now she was older, it had deepened considerably so. He was so handsome, kind, and extremely protective of her. It made her feel alive to be around him.

Her mind drifted the dinner the night before. Her heart sang at being with Haldir and his brothers. How she loved them all. Haldir accepted her abilities quite well and seemed to enjoy them as much as she did.

Her dreams came back to her, the vision of what had played out, began to cloud her thoughts. What did they mean? Were they just dreams, or were they things that would happen? She felt the feeling of dread come upon her.

In her reverie, she saw a blinding light, that seem to fill her mind, she opened her eyes to find that it was there as well. The light softened, and in the light, came a voice. Then a figure stepped forward. The feeling of warmth, love and comfort came forth from the light and surrounded Arlothiyenne. The figure was that of a female.

Her hair shined as silver, her eyes the color of indigo, her full mouth came to a soft heart shape. She was tall, and beautiful, dressed in a pure white gown, adorned with diamonds. Her ears delicately pointed. Arlohtiyenne was afraid to move, her eyes never leaving the beautiful Elven female.

"_Hello Arlothiyenne,"_ she spoke softly, reaching out to touch Arlothiyenne's cheek, her smile warm, and lovely, "_I am Varda, Queen of the Valar, fear me not child, for since your birth, I have been with you. You have brought us all great joy. I sense your turmoil, I understand it well. I have a task for you, pennath. Tonight, all your fears, and curiosity, will be laid to rest. Tonight, at sundown, you must meet your mother in the glade of her mirror. Only when you look upon the waters will you have the answers you need." _The vala stopped smiled again, and ran a hand over Arlothiyenne's cheek. _"You have learned much in the short time back with your people, more is needed for your time of Destiny fast approaches. Learn well, learn fast. The time to come will be rough, and vigorous for you. The shadows are growing quickly. But fear not, for we the Valar is with you." _

Arlothiyenne took in the Lady's words, but she needed to know one thing more. She sat forward, and looked into the Lady's indigo eyes. "I understand what you say, my lady. But there is something else, that is curious to me. What is this, I feel for Haldir? Why after all this time, does it feel so strong?"

Varda smiled again, and placed a finger to Arlothiyenne's lips. "_ Shush, my child. That along with all other questions should you have will be answered. Haldir is a noble, fine elf and warrior. He has found favor with us. Now, peace be still, your strength be restored, it is time for you to continue your lessons. Look for me again, I shall see you soon." _

Arlothiyenne found herself being shook awake, she started and looked around, and found Arinel shaking her shoulder, and Lucinda looking down worried. "My Lady! Thank the Valar, you are alright. We have been trying to wake you for nearly an half an hour. We must dress you, Haldir has just arrived to escort you to the field."

Arlothiyenne looked around, she shook her head to clear it, feeling her strength restored. Lucinda held out the towel for her and Arlothiyenne took it and wrapped it around her. Within moments she was dressed, her hair plaited and braided down her back. Arinel laced up her boots. She walked out the door and into the living area, butterflies began their fluttering.

_Haldir..._

Haldir stood there, his hands clasped behind his back, looking upon her bookshelves quite interested. For an elleth, he had not expected to find such books in her talan. Rows upon rows of books, ranging in subjects of war. Techniques manuals, Weapons dictionaries, Arts of War, the complete volume set on Arts of Engagements: The Do's and Do Not's. All of them he knew by heart. They were the books he used to instruct his pupils and wardens. The Basis of his tactics. Celeborn knew them all as well, and had probably sent them to her. His eyes drifted away from the book shelves to the bedchamber door, when he heard Arlothiyenne emerge.

His heart skipped a few beats, as he watched her stride gracefully into the room. Her hair done up in a single braid, that started near the front hairline, and weaved its way down her back. She wore new clothes, commissioned by the lady no doubt, for the stitching was the style of the lady's own person seamstress. She looked just like one of his wardens, but more dainty, more refined. The style of the tunics and leggings were uniform issue, but with only a couple major differences. The materials, and the pastel colorings. It was the Lady's way, he figured to set her apart from his other pupils. But he did not care, she looked beautiful in them.

He smiled warmly. "Arlothiyenne, finally glad you emerged. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to be training today." he said lightly.

"I fell back to sleep in the tub this morning. Sorry to have kept you waiting. I am ready now." she said clasping her hands in front of her.

He turned and looked back to the shelf then to her. His lips lifted on one side to give a bit of a smirky smile. "I Love you collection of books. I think every volume of fighting is here. I did not expect it." he said laughter behind his voice.

She laughed lightly. "Well a girl has to be prepared. Ada knew what books use during your training and had them all brought here weeks ago. I read them all at least twice. Does that please you?" she asked her eyes not fully meeting his.

"Aye it does. That is admirable in a pupil. Are you ready now?" he said walking over to her.

"Yes. As I ever will be." She said nervously, why she felt thus, she had no idea, this was Haldir, one whom she trusted above all. "It has been many centuries since I practiced, I am a little nervous." she admitted.

Haldir leaned over and picked up a large parcel. Turning back he smiled. "Nonsense. Once an elf picks up a weapon once in their lives, they never truly forget it. You were able to wield on against the orc. You can do it again." he said confidently. He held out the parcel for her to take.

It was big, and looked heavy, but found it surprisingly light when she took it. She looked at him oddly. "What is this, Haldir?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Haldir did not speak, and only nodded for her to continue. She turned around and laid the parcel on the dining table behind her. Haldir moved to stand next to her. Gingerly, Arlothiyenne began to unwrap the parcel and gasped when she saw the contents.

Before her laid a sword, bow, and a quiver of arrows. They were aged but shined like new, the years of wear and tear evident. Arlothiyenne looked at Haldir, her eyes full of question, and wonder. Haldir smiled down at her, then looked to the three items lying there. "These were mine and my brother's old weapons. The sword was mine, commissioned by my real father when I first began training as a warden. The bow was Orophin, one he had made himself, and was the template for all the designs of bows here in Lorien. The quiver was made by Rumil, after he had lost his first one." he stopped and watched as Arlothiyenne ran a loving hand over them. "We all wanted to give you new ones, but decided that these would hold more merit with you, considering they have ties with us. We had them cleaned and restored for your use in training."

She looked up, her eyes filled with tears threatening to fall, she wiped away stray, and smiled. "I love them. I will cherish them always." she said hugging him.

"I am glad. They will serve you well, we know it." he said hugging her tightly.

She pulled away, and picked up the quiver and began fumbling with putting it on, but Haldir reached out and began to show her how to adjust it.

After placing on the sword's belt, and the bow to her back, she looked at him. Smiling she spoke, "So do I look like a warden of Lorien?"

Haldir chuckled. "Hardly. You may have a uniform in the style of one, but certainly not like a warden." he smiled again, warming her heart, and kissed her forehead. "You are more beautiful." he looked out the window and saw the early morning sunrise, and turned to her. "We must get started, daylight is wasting. Shall we?" he asked holding out his arm for her to take.

She took it and they began their short trek to the training field, not fully aware of what they would find.

_The Training Field..._

Arlothiyenne's mouth fell open at the sight. The whole training area was covered with spectators. All of Lorien she suspected. Her nana and ada stood just at the end of the path and looked at her with Haldir. Haldir did not seem affected by the audience, but Arlothiyenne felt a little out of sorts with all those eyes upon her. She felt a slight panic.

Her eyes shot daggers in her mother's direction, her heart questioning why. But her mother only smiled warmly. _"Fear not my daughter. I know you wanted this to remain closed, but word reached all that you were to train with the March warden." _her mother's voice rang out in her mind.

"But you agreed that my trainings would remain secret. I am not ready for this." Arlothiyenne protested.

"_Aye, it was, but word has reached all that Lorien has a princess, and tomorrow night it will be official. We thought they should see you as not just a princess, but also a warrior. There is not harm, in exhibitions. Worry Not, daughter, no one will judge you, only support you." _Her mother's eye slowly went to Elrond, and Gandalf who had approached, they bowed to the Lady, and continued with Erlond's children behind them.

Arlothiyenne, feeling a little out of elements, accepted the news, and continued to follow Haldir to the sidelines.

_Archery..._

Orophin was in charge of the archery section of the training. Haldir was the best, but Orophin was second in the field.

Haldir had chosen him for his keen intellect and timing. Thinking that it would best benefit Arlothiyenne in the learning. Haldir felt, that even though she was greatly out of practice, Arlothiyenne would remember the skills she had learned from him as a child. So her training was more of a memory inducer.

Haldir stood behind Orophin and Arlothiyenne, watching for any errors and to give more instruction.

Orophin started by placing arm-guards on Arltohiyenne's left wrist, a detail he remembered for two centuries ago. Arlothiyenne was right-handed. Orophin stepped behind her and adjusted her footing and placing her arms in to the proper position. He took encased her in his arms, and showed her the proper way to load the bow. Which Arlo, remembered from when she was younger.

"Now, take the bow like this," he said shifting the bow flat ways, "Hold it flat as you are loading. It is for better control." Arlothiyenne complied with the movements. Orophin saw she had the concept and smiled. "Good. Now hold the bow with your left hand, and take an arrow out of the quiver with your right." He said then showing her again, where to notch it. "Now, take the notch and fit it to the string, and align it with your left finger on the handle." Arlothiyenne did as he instructed. "Good. It is coming back to you?"

"Yes, I have this part. Now refresh my mind, what next?" she asked. She felt the eyes of all on the sidelines resting on her, her nerves began to fray a little. "I do not think I can do this with everyone watching." she commented.

"Ignore them, sister. Now focus." he whispered the command softly. Arlothiyenne smiled as his breath tickled her ear. She giggled.

"Alright, I will." she whispered.

Orophin let go the playful banter, and continued in his teaching. "Now, once the arrow is resting on the string and under the comfort of your forefinger, it is time to grip it, like this." he said taking her first and middle finger of her right hand placing them on either side of the arrow's notch. "Once it is secure at the notch, turn the bow straight up and down, still securing the end with your finger to the bow, begin pulling the string back. Like this." he said.

He stood to her right side, and help to guide and position her arms up. "Make sure to keep the string close to your face, without touching your cheek. Remember if you do, and it grazes you, it will cause a nasty bruise." he warned. He tipped her right elbow out, and then moved to her other side to straightened her left arm out. Once her arms were in the proper state, he smiled at her, seeing her steady calm. "Good. Now, I want you to pull back the string as hard and as steady as you can." he said going back to her right side making sure she had the arrow position just right on her cheek. She did, and he moved back to her left side, leaning to speak to her.

"That's good, now place your sights on the arrow, see how straight it is? Let you eyes follow the arrow. Close your left eye, and gain focus on the target. Do you see it?" he asked following her gaze. Her focus was steady. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haldir move to her right side, but just over her shoulder and far enough where she could not get distracted. Haldir's eyes were studying her position, and inspecting.

"I see it, Phin. How do I know when it is time to let go?" She asked him, her strength in her arm began to force her to shake a little, but her focus was clearly on the target. Haldir moved forward and placed a hand to her shaking arm.

"Arlohtiyenne, relax, or you will not shoot it straight. You shake because you are nervous." Haldir said calmly, but stepped away from her.

She bit her lip, willing herself to relax, and to keep her focus. Soon she found the strength to stop the shaking and waited for Orophin to continue.

Orophin's eye rested on the target, and then he answered her. "You will feel when it is time. Remember, you must bring your arms, the arrow, and bow up in unison. But only slightly. When you look upon the target, focus on the middle. Remember, the arrow must travel up, before it falls. So when your position your arrow, it must be slightly above the target in your line of sight. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, position the arrow slightly above the target in line of sight, then let it fall. Yes, I see it." she said as she began to bring the bow up. How it happened she was not sure, but felt it was time to let go. She pulled the string back a little more, then let it go. She watched the arrow travel up slightly, and began to fall back down. She held her breath in anticipation on what would happen. The field was silent, until the arrow struck the target and hit dead center. Her eyes bulged wide seeing the impact, she let out the held breath, and felt joy creep up. She had done it! She smiled and looked at Orophin who had a stunned look on his face.

The crowd on the sidelines erupted in to a loud applause, many whistled at her success. She felt so happy, she grabbed a hold of a stunned Orophin and hugged him. "I did it! I did it!" she said happily.

Haldir came to their side and clapped. "Very good, Arlo. I believe you have stunned my brother senseless. You see it took him many, many tried before he hit his first dead ringer. A job well done." he embraced her lightly. "But I wonder something. Can you do it again?"

Arlothiyenne, feeling quite proud of herself, looked at him sideways, smiled and shook her head. "I do believe I can. It is all coming back to me. What do you say, Orophin? Shall I try again?" she asked.

He looked at her smiling. "Yes, let's us do it again. But this time, I will observe you."

Arlothiyenne returned to her position, holding her bow, she reloaded. She looked to find Orophin watching her diligently, in all her movements. She held the bow high, taking the aim again, and looked to Haldir and Orophin who both smiled, and nodded. Her eyes found the target, and focused on it. Raising her bow slightly, she waited for the right time, and let it fly. Again with accuracy, the arrow traveled up, then back down striking the target dead center again. She lowered her bow, and heard the crowd erupt into an applause again.

She turned to the crowd, found her parents, Elrond, and Gandalf smiling at her pleased by her repeat success. She beamed from ear to ear, feeling proud of herself. She turned again, and repeated her position many more times, each arrow hitting the target near center.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Rumil approached after the fourth or fifth time she struck the target, boasting on the fact that she, from their point of view, was much better than the prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. She shook her head, and spoke to the three. "No, I am not better than he. I am a novice. Stop saying such a thing." she told them.

The three did not listen, and helped with gathering her arrows. Orophin said that for a first time teaching he thought he done well and hugged Arlo and told her what a good pupil she was. Haldir placed a hand to her shoulder. "I believe this portion is over." he looked to Rumil. "Baby brother, I believe it is you turn with hand to hand combat."

Rumil smiled. "Indeed. But be warned, sworn sister, you will not defeat me, for this is my specialty."

"You may be right on that." she told him as she handed her bow and quiver to Orophin as he walked from the field.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so long people...lot going on here. Had to split the Original Chapter ten into two chapters. I found so far that in the re-vamping I have added three new chapters...UGh..

Next up...More Training, and Wagering prices..

PLEASE review..it is food for my soul.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Training Continues, Wagering prices.

_Hand to Hand, Knife to Knife..._

Rumil removed his outer tunic, and laid it upon the bench near where Arlothiyenne had stood for her archery. She followed him, but did not remove her outer tunic, but gathered up her daggers that she carried, belonging to her biological father. She assessed how they felt in her hands. Never had they felt this heavy before. She saw them in her hands, and willed that the Valar would help her this day in her training.

Rumil grabbed his daggers and took his stance, some ten paces from her. She looked up at him and smiled. "So, brother, what do I do now?" she asked him.

He smiled deviously, and answered her, "Remember when you were a child, how you used to plow me and my brothers over when returning from the borders. Just like that. Attack me!" His command was met with a sigh.

She could do this. It was done more often than not then, and could be done again. She shrugged and advanced. "You asked for it. Should I hug and kiss you like I did then?" she asked him.

He laughed out. "Try if you dare!" he said. He was enjoying this way too much.

The combat went on, the crowd became dead quiet. All knew that Rumil was the best in this field. Always undefeated. His stealth, agility, and his determination, was unmatched by all. Haldir had trained him, but Rumil mastered it. They watched, and waited to see what would happen.

Halfway into it, Arlothiyenne seemed to be losing, but on instinct she pulled a trick, unlike they had ever seen. A move that most recognized as her father, Maeolari's signature move. A maneuver he had taught to many pupils while in Lorien all those years ago, but was rarely performed now.

In a swift motion, Arlothiyenne gained ground on Rumil, moving fast around him, and tageting him from behind, leaning back with him in her arms, she was able to disarm him before he knew what happened to him. But Rumil, outsmarted her and pretended to yield, then regained his momentum, only to be swung to the ground in one movement and disarmed again. Arlothiyenne placed her knee into his chest, and held the dagger to his throat. Out of breath from exertion, she smiled at him. "Do you yield, brother?"

"I yield. Good job, Arlothiyenne. I should include your father's move in my trainings, or better yet, have you help me." he said, sitting up as she backed off.

_Wagering Bets..._

Behind her she heard a clapping sound. "Well, Arlothiyenne, You have done it a second time today. Shown us just what kind of princess you will be. But there is one more section of training you have not done. Sword play." Haldir said smiling smugly. He continued to move closer to her, his hands behind his back. "But I wonder, since I am your instructor in this part. Will I let you win, or will you beat me as well." he said, the humor and amusement behind his eyes.

She gazed around her, noticing his brothers were smiling, Her parents looking intrigued at to will happen. She looked back at him, seeing his challenge. "I know what you are doing, Haldir. I have already bested both your brothers. Who is to say, that I cannot best you? Shall we wager on this little fight?" she asked him, her head cocked to the side, her eyes speaking of his bluff.

Haldir smiled deviously, seeing this as an opportunity, one he knew he could win easily. "A Wager? Interesting. I never expected you to come up with that. Sounds like something my brothers and the twins would do. But seeing it is you. I will accept it. What are the terms?" he asked as he slowly undid the clasps of his outer tunic.

She stood there, intrigued by him taking her bluff. What could she have him do that would cause him great humiliation, and be quite funny in the long run? She thought a moment. "Let me see. If I win, you have to..." she said still thinking. A light bulb went off in her mind, she had just the thing. "I know. Bow down to me and kiss my feet, in front of all the spectators here. No exceptions!" she said as Haldir turned to her and cocked a brow.

"And if I win...?" he asked smiling at her, something held deeply there behind those blue eyes she could not place.

He did not finish, Arlothiyenne became impatient waiting on his answer. "Spit it out, Marchwarden! I have to what?" she demanded to know.

"You have to allow me to escort you to your coronation ball tomorrow night." he said smiling. He had finally done it, asked her. He did not know why, but he had found the prospect of asking kind of worrisome.

Her mouth hung open wide for a moment, but shut with the shake of her head. "Sounds fair, Haldir. I accept it. Now enough of this, let's spar!" she said throwing off her outer tunic and grabbing her sword.

_Sword Play..._

The sidelines fell silent, all knew of the Marchwarden's skill and dominance in swordplay. Most found it a great honor to be able to spar with him. They all looked on, wondering if this little elleth could stand up against the esteemed Captain.

Celeborn though standing next to his beloved, leaned against the perimeter fencing, his eyes glued to the field. Elrond studied the sight before him, interest greatly piqued, with Gandalf beside him smiling at the match.

Galadriel looked on, but past the fight, and into the nearest of future and saw the outcome. She touched her beloved's arm. "My darling, husband, this day, is one that will make our military history."

He looked at her, smiled and then back out onto the field. The two took their stances.

Both looked at the other with great determination, their minds settled on one goal. To Win. Arlothiyenne, searched her memories from when she was a child, the training she had begun there, and remembered the lessons. Which were coming to her more and more. Though her training was incomplete at the time she left, she still remembered. She raised her sword, bowed to the One who captured her heart, smiled mischievously, and waited for him to do the same.

They moved in sync, like the long grass following the wind. They moved in circles, their steps matching each other. Haldir advanced upon her, his sword striking hers with a great flash of metal to metal. Each throw of his thrusts, she met on fully. The feeling of the movements seemed to pour out of her like nature. Each time he advanced she would match it.

She began her dance, thrusting Haldir back, back, until she stopped and watched as he caught his breath. Between swings, she kept her sword moving, around, and around, from one hand to the other. When he moved, she was ready, blocking each blow. He was exerting himself, but seemed to be failing, his breath slightly labored. At one point, they circled and danced around each other.

"I see, Little Arlo, you have not truly forgotten your lessons from all those years ago. But let us see just how much you remember." he taunted her, showing his arrogance.

He advanced upon her with quick steps, his sword constantly thrusting forward. Then she saw the opportunity to move out of his way. A bench nearby would be the tool she would use. She turned from him, ran jumped up onto the bench, thrust her body into the air, making a full turn then landed behind him. Haldir had stopped, not believing she had just disappeared and turned his sword held high. She laughed out. "Ha! Seems I remember it, and more. Come get me!' she taunted and dared.

They danced hard for what seemed forever, both advancing and blocking each others thrust. Their swords clanking hard, the sparks flying from the blades. Soon they found each other, their swords held high, blocked from the other. Their breaths labored from the exercise. They stared into each others eyes, their adrenaline running wild. Arlothiyenne laughed at him sarcastically, as his eyes searched hers. "So Marchwarden, how do you like my dance?" she teased.

He grinned the most devilish grin, and his features seem to light up. He said calmly, in a low tone. "As always, my little Arlothiyenne, you are surprising. Your unpredictable self, is what drives me."

They pulled away from each other, more determined to finish the little dance. Both sweating, and panting for breath. Arlothiyenne, in a quick motion began advancing on him again, this time causing Haldir to falter. The moment he stumbled back, she knocked the sword from his hand, her arm shot out, and caught his sword in mid-air. Haldir stunned knew he had been beat, but tried to advance on her again and grab back his sword, but that Arlo would not allow. Using her booted foot, she kicked the spot just behin his knee causing him to buckle and fall onto his back. Holding both swords criss crossed at his neck. She looked down at him, her face passive, but humor lying behind them. "So Marchwarden. Do you yield?" she asked loud enough for all to hear.

The clearing was silent as the grave. Haldir laid there, afraid to move, his eyes fixed upon her face. He knew he had no choice. "I yield, my Princess." he said just above a whisper.

_Collecting Debts or Payback?..._

She lowered the swords, buried their tips into the earth, looked down at him. He was sitting up now and moving to kneeling position, he panted and tried to catch his breath. She smiled deep within herself, feeling her victory fully. Haldir was bent over, his breath slowly gathering normalcy. "So, now while you are down there, you may go ahead and give me my reward." she said, holding back the laughter.

Haldir laughed out, but held fast. He looked up at her, his lips lifted to a slight grin. He lifted both arms high, a sign of his defeat. "As you wish, my princess." he told her humbly.

From the sidelines came four distinct set of giggles. Arlothiyenne looked up to see that Orohpin Rumil, and the twins huddled together, looking at Haldir and laughing to themselves. She knew he would never live down to the fact that an elleth had bested him in his own area of expertise.

The crowd stood there on the sidelines, mouths gaped open, shocked to see their own esteemed Marchwarden in a state of defeat. Many were walking away stunned, but others remained to see the Marchwarden carry out whatever reward he had to give the mysterious elleth. Arlothiyenne looked to her parent, both looking quite pleased with her, but compassionate toward their gallant Marchwarden, while Elrond shook his head, with a smiled on his face. Gandalf, though not showing it fully, was amused at the sight of the whole thing and walked away singing a soft ballad.

Arlothiyenne looked back down at Haldir, who was slowly crawling to kneel before her, his humiliation showing clearly on his face. But Haldir was noble, never backed down from his responsibilities. He knelt there before her, his eyes meeting hers, then bent to kiss her feet.

Seeing his fair blond hair, falling over his shoulders as he leaned over, and watching as he was about to kiss her feet, she laughed outrightly and grabbed his shoulder. "Get up you, silly elf!" she told him, her giggling subsiding some. "Do you honestly think I would let you fool yourself in front of everyone?"

He looked up, smiling and relieved all the same. She had saved him the humiliation. "My lady, you are too kind." he said slowly making his way to his feet. He glanced toward the sideline and saw that the last of the spectators had left the field leaving him and Arlothiyenne alone.

"Gloat at my compassion all you want, Haldir. For next time, I will not be so lenient. I know that your brothers, not to mention the twins, would never let you have peace." she said flipping her long braid back over her shoulder, then looking up at him.

He was grinning, and Arlothiyenne could see that there was a fire behind his eye. One that burned for the right to pay her back. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, and turned from him. She walked back to the swords, that still stood buried into the soil and began cleaning the earth from their tips. She turned, and collided with Haldir's chest. She pulled back some and looked up at him. There was a look of amusement in his eyes.

She turned from him and started to walk back toward the weapon's tent, when she was attacked from behind. Fingers, strong and fast-moving, began digging into her sides, forcing a fit of laughter from her. She struggled to get away, but was unsuccessful. She pushed back and felt him break away from her, she turned to find that he was not letting it go. His lips lifted to a mischievous smile, that caused her to wonder what he had planned as payback.

Haldir's face contorted to a look of thoughtfulness, his forefinger touched his chin as he crossed his other arm and regarded her there. "You know, my princess, thinking on what just transpired. I can honestly say, that I do not like the prospect of being humiliated in front of all the residents of Lorien." he stopped thought a moment. "Come to think on it, I am the Marchwarden, and if you were a warden and had done something so vile as this, you would be punished." He looked at her, the seriousness of his look, caused Arlothiyenne to feel worried.

He began to walked slowly toward, each step bringing him closer. She saw the look in his eyes, he wanted to pay her back. She giggled out nervously, and backed away from him. She began to stammer, and plea with him. "Hal- Haldir, now I won the fight, fairly. You owed me that reward, you wagered on it." Her words held no meaning to him, his eyes fixed on her, humor laced behind them. "Haldir, I spared you from the humiliation. Be reasonable." she told him stopping and staring.

She stood there, holding both hers and his swords in her hands. Her eyes upon his, never looking away, anticipating his next move. What would he do? Her mind screamed. It was not fear she felt, but anxiety. He looked seriously at her. She had to do something.

"For you attempt, my princess, I thank you. But the matter is that though you tried to save my dignity, you had me held in a compromising position. That I cannot forgive." He was toying with her, she knew it, but not knowing his next move was killing her. She laughed out nervously. She tried to bore into his mind, but found he blocked her.

She dropped the weapons to the ground carelessly, and looked for the quickest route from the field. Haldir saw the swords hit the ground. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now Arlothiyenne, that was a mistake. It is such an abuse to the weapons, throwing them down like that. That in itself means punishment. Did not your Ada teach you that little rule?" he said shaking his head.

He was toying with her, and she was beginning to lose patience. She smiled up at him, still backing away from him. Two could play this game. "Really? I believe my old instructors forgot to mention that to me centuries ago. Or I buried it. So tell me, Haldir, what is the penalty for such abuse on weapons? Cleaning them? Sharpening them? Tuck them into bed or sing them a song?" she taunted right back.

He stopped within arms reach of her and smiled. "Would you not like to know? Or would you rather I show you?" he asked cocking his brow looking at her.

She looked at him, and maneuvered her way from him some, as she walked backward this time toward the sidelines. "Well, whatever you wish, but you have to catch me first!" she said, turning with lightning speed and broke into a steady sprint. Haldir saw her direction, knew exactly where she was going. He smiled to himself, enjoying this game, then took off behind her.

Ran hard and fast into the forest, the whole way Arlothiyenne could hear Haldir close behind her. Her heart pumping in chase. How would this go? What would he do to pay her back? She knew he would do no harm. But her mind could not help but wonder.

Haldir vowed to himself, he would make her pay sweetly for her crime against the weapons. He was enjoying their game, and looking greatly forward to the punishment he would hand down.

_The First Kiss..._

They ran fast, dodging fallen limbs, logs, streams, and underbrush through the woods. They ran and ran, but came to a clearing, housing the _Steaming Pool,_ the hot springs used by healers to help those injured in battle. It was remote, private and rarely used.

Feeling safe, and not sensing her assailant, Arlothiyenne stopped to catch her breath, but realized all too soon, that she was wrong. She heard him and went to start running again, but found that two strong arms grabbed her waist, and was forced to the ground. She giggled as the ticking ensued, and tried to push him off, but Haldir did not budge, he laughed, and continued his tickling attack.

"Stop, Haldir!" she said struggling to breathe, her lungs barely filling with the needed air. "I- I can hardly breathe!" she stammered out.

He kept up with the tickling, but let up just enough. "That will teach you, you little minx. Do you yield?" he asked, his fingers still moving upon her laugh tired ribs.

"Ye-yes! Please quit," she begged, her eyes watered from the laughing. His fingers stopped but did not move. But Arlothiyenne, did not want to stop.

She wiggled, and wiggled, then was on all fours beginning to crawl, she had been almost away from him again, but found he regained his control. Lying flat on her stomach, she tried to get away, her laughing beginning again, knowing she would have to surrender if she was to have peace. Haldir flipped her over with one swift movement, his body resting on top of her holding her down, she fought, but stopped, feeling fatigued. He was truly too strong for her to fight him anymore.

Their eyes met, smoldering with mixed emotions, their breathing labored, but slowed as time seem to stop. Haldir's eyes darkened, clouded by his desire. Turning from blue to storm gray, he stared down at her lips, and moved a hand up to her brow, and wiped away a stray hair.

She felt the change in him that instant. The attraction that was there all along, but finally unleashing. Her chest moved as she breathed, the feel of his warmth through the thin material of his under tunic, seeping into her. His hand drifted to her cheek, and down to the base of her neck. He stared at her, as if seeing her for the first time. She shivered, and tried to move but found it fruitless. "You are so beautiful." he said, his voice low and seductive. His eyes fell to her lips again.

"Haldir, get off, please." she asked, finding his closeness a little dominating.

"Why, do I make you nervous, my sweet little Arlo?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"No, you are heavy." she told him.

He moved off of her partly, but laid to her side, looking down at her, his gaze following the lines of her body. She blushed at his blatant assessment. He reached up his hand and rested it on her chin. She looked away for a moment, but he forced her back. "Why do you look away?" he asked.

She did not answer and only stared into his eyes. Haldir felt the pull, their hearts beating in sync with each other. He lowered his face to mere inches from her, his breath she could feel, warm and electrifying to her own. "Would it be wrong, if I kissed you?" he asked, searching her face intently.

She did not have time to speak, her heart and mind answering silently. The pull so strong, that they could not resist it any further. His lips lightly brushed hers, testing the waters at first. He looked up at her, finding her eyes closed, anticipating more. He obliged, and captured her lips again, this time deeper, fuller. His heart pounding with hers.

His lips danced across hers, nipping, lightly biting, her mouth parted and he took it as an invitation. His tongue pushed past her lips, finding hers, they danced together in unison. Reveling in the feel of their mating.

Arlothiyenne felt the instinct, to hold onto him, allow the sweet exploration. She snaked her hands up his chest, over his shoulders to his neck, twining her hands in the softness of his fair hair, urging him to deepen the contact. He did, his hands sliding down the sides of her soft body, stopping at the base of her left breast. The kiss grew deeper, more demanding, their tongues deeply exploring each other.

His head, and her swam with the intoxication of this first contact with each other, their minds clouded by desire, and want. To them, it was as if all things had faded in the world, and it was only they who existed.

In his mind, he heard the warning from his Lady._ "You must stop. She must remain pure, until her destiny is accomplished." _But Haldir did not want to stop, and neither did Arlothiyenne. But knew the lady was right. It had to stop, before it got out of hand.

Almost as soon as the kiss had started, it stopped. Both resisting the temptation at first, but then complying with what was needing done. Haldir stared down at Arlothiyenne, her eyes hooded with the ecstasy she had been feeling. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with raw emotion. She wanted to protest, to reclaim his kiss again. But seeing her agitation. "My love, we cannot express ourselves, not yet. You must complete your task first." he told her sweetly, kissing her nose to assure her.

She looked away from him, unable to fully speak and nodded. She brushed a hair from his face, her hand resting upon his right cheek. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch and leaned into her hand. "I know. Thank you, for respecting me. One day, will not have to stop." she told him as she kissed his lips sweetly. He returned the peck squeezing her to him softly then releasing.

A noise filled the clearing, the sound of twig breaking. Haldir looked up to his right, then back over his left shoulder. There entering the clearing, was his brother Rumil. He rolled his eyes, and looked back down at her. "Seems we have company." he said.

Arlothiyenne looked over his left shoulder and saw Rumil. She blushed. How long had he been there and how much did he see? She wondered.

Haldir did not sit up, but called out, "Yes, my brother, what is it you want?"

Haldir made a face at her as he spoke to Rumil. Arlothiyenne giggled seeing his eyes rolling around. She loved this playful side of him. Rumil called back, "I have been sent by the Lady to fetch Arlohtiyenne. She needs to meet with her at the Mirror."

Haldir dropped his head and looked back up. "I shall escort her there myself." he told his brother. Haldir moved, sat up and looked at his brother, who was not fully looking at the two. In Rumil's hands, he saw both his and Arlothiyenne's tunics. He was holding them out behind them for Haldir to take. Haldir stood, walked over and grabbed them. He threw Arlothiyenne's hers.

Rumil turned. He looked at his brother and blushed. "I am sorry if I interrupted something private, but the lady said it was urgent." he said to his eldest brother.

"Do not fret, Ru. It is alright. You stopped us both from making a mistake." Arlothiyenne said buttoning up her tunic as she approached.

Haldir looked at her whild he did his clasps, but Arlothiyenne had finished, and was helping him now. "Thank you Rumil, the princess is right. DO not speak of this to anyone."

Rumil looked at that two, ran pinched finger tips over his mouth. "My lips are sealed."

Arlothiyenne straightened Haldir's tunic, and went to Rumil. Hugged him. "Thank you brother. Do us a favor?" she asked him brushing off some leaves from his shoulder.

"Let me guess. Your weapons. Do not worrry, already on it." he said smiling. "I shall even clean them for you."

"Diola Lle, little brother." Haldir said taking Arlothiyenne's hand in his.

Rumil left the clearing, and Haldir and Arlothiyenne made the trek back to the city.

Just before reaching the glade of the Lady's mirror, Haldir stopped and looked down at her. "Did you mean what you said when Rumil showed up?' he asked.

"What?" she asked him curious.

"That us making love would be a mistake?" he asked taking both her hands in his.

"At this moment in time, it would have been a mistake. But loving you is not, I am anxious for the day that we could fully express it." she told him. Smiling up at him, she lifted herself to her tip toes, and kissed him.

"You love me?" he asked not believing.

She smiled. "I do not know, what does your heart tell you?' she asked him coyly.

He smiled and watched her enter the glade. His heart filled with joy. He was about to turn around to leave when he stepped back out from the glade.

"Haldir?" she started. He turned cocked his head to the side. "If it is any consolation, I would love to join you for the coronation ball tomorrow evening, if the offer still stands." she smiled.

He smiled broadly, his joy lighting up his eyes. "It is. I look forward to it."

She walked up to him once more, kissed him fully on the mouth. "Good, then it is settled."

He walked away, his heart lighter than air.

* * *

**N/A: Phew...that was long..Did you like my little surprise...Their first actual kiss...Yum..**

**Hope you all enjoyed..Please review...I need some encouragement..thank you to all that have been following...**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Images in the Mirror

_The Mirror's Glade..._

Arlothiyenne stepped silently into the Mirror's glade, her eyes glancing about the small clearing at the base of three Mallorns. Her mother was carrying the silver vessel to the small stream that flowed there. The Mirror pedastal sat in the middle, the silver basin shined in the soft glow of the blue light lamps hanging in the low branches. The sun was sinking fast in the sky, darkening the forest floor beneath the thick canopy.

Galadriel said not a word to her as she turned and approached the mirror, her eyes settled on the task at hand. Standing at the mirror, Galadriel began to slowly pour the crystal clear water into the basin, and chanted in the ancient tongue of Quenya.

The waters lit up, and twinkled as her nana spoke the ancient word. The light from the Mirror gave the glade a soft glow. Her eyes lifted and rested upon Arlothiyenne.

Her mouth never moved, but Arlothiyenne heard the words in her mind.

"_My daughter, you know why it is I called you here, do you not?" _she said in her mind speak, her eyes set upon Arlothiyenne. She motioned for her to come closer.

"_Yes, nana. The Lady Elbereth, said you would." _Arlothiyenne said back to her. She stepped closer to the mirror.

"_You dreams at night, have plagued your heart, and caused you to be restless. It is not time to see what the Valar will reveal for you to do." _she said, looking to the waters, then back to Arlothiyenne. Her mother's eyes, were questioning _"Will you look in my mirror?"_

Arlothiyenne nodded slightly, her eyes on her mother. "_I will, nana." _she told her as she stepped up onto the pedastal, and looked into the waters. The light emanating from it was soft, but filled with power, and warmth. Arlothiyenne closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of it. She opened her eyes, and looked past the basin and at her mother again.

Galadriel spoke aloud to her. "Then let us begin. Remember, no matter the image, you will not be alone, for I will see them as well." she said reaching for Arlothiyenne's hand. Arlothiyenne reached out and joined hands with her mother.

They closed their eyes, and waited for the power of the mirror to show what it knew. The wave hit them both, their eyes opened and watched as the waters began to flash colors, twinkling with its own light. The water stilled some, only small ripples remained as the images began to flash.

_Images of time..._

Upon the plains, a massive army of orcs ravaged villages, raping women, killing men and children. The livestock slaughtered, survivors ran to escape the carnage, the homes and fields burned with fire, the land became blackened and charred. Men fought against the foul creatures, but were quickly subdued, and the lands overtaken.

The waters changed.

The next set of images came. A man fortress set within a set of mountains, a field set before it and hills on either side. A three-sided bowl it looked to her. She watched as the people of the plain retreated within its walls. Hope was not in sight, and the grim feeling of doom was present within their hearts.

Seeing the image caused her great sadness. But she looked on.

The next came, it was nightfall, the men were scrambling around gathering up weapons, readying for battle. A horn sounded and all wondered who it was that was coming. She saw a man with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes coming down from top of the stair case, to stand in front of the leader of the. One with blond hair, crimson red cloak, his hair braided. Who was he? Then she heard the man speak, _"Mae govanen, Haldir"_ he hugged the blond man, whose face was shown. It was Haldir, the army behind him the armies of Rivendell, and of Lorien.

Arlothiyenne felt shocked at this revelation. It was just as she had dreamed. Haldir was to fight.

The next scene played upon the water, it was of confusing nature. Many things happened. She was there, looking out upon the battle. Haldir was fighting upon the wall, when the short-haired man called to him. "Nan barad!" Haldir only turned to acknowledge him then turned to shout out to the other elves around him. Then he was attacked, injuring his arm. In dazed state, he only stared, turned. An orc came from his back and advanced to strike him. Arlothiyenne watched as herself was captured, taunted, and then she killed the orcs that had her. She looked up to see, Haldir lying in the man's arms, lifeless.

She cried out and turned her gaze from the mirror. She could not stand it no longer.

Her mother spoke in her mind, _"Arlothiyenne, Look!_" she commanded.

She looked back to the mirror, Haldir was standing with her again, at a massive tower that had been ravaged by trees. Walking and talking trees. The Ents! Her heart leaped for joy. But then the images turned to something else.

Before her flashed an image of a beast. The body of a dragon and the spirit and soul of a balrog. Evil, powerful, his scales as black as pitch, that shimmered every color in the light. His horns just like the balrog depictions she had seen as a child in books. His eyes were like fire and his tail a fiery whip, long and sharp as a hot blade. She cringed.

Next she saw a gathering of armies, it was the elves who had fought on the wall of the fortress. She was there and there was four elves beside her, two of which whose faces were blurred from her vision. Could it be Rumil and Orophin?, she wondered. Haldir was definitely there.

The last set of images she saw, were troubling, and unsettling. The beast was there before her again, but it was not an army of men that fought there, it was Elves. The land she did not recognize, never seen before. It was darker there, there was trees, but the creatures were different. Spiders the size of small Oliphants, the orcs, goblins, and wild-men from the east. The battle was horrific.

It showed the beast yet again showed his ugly head, and beside her was the four elves. Haldir was one, the other two familiar, the fourth she could not see at all.

Magic was used against this beast, but the scene changed in the middle. There she was, all evil defeated. She laid upon the ground, her eyes closed, her looks changed. Above her the Four were there, all sad and broken from loss. Had she died?

She looked up at her mother, who only stared back. She smiled warmly, and nodded for her to continue her gazing.

Arlothiyenne looked back down and saw herself in a white flowing gown, her hair adorned with lavender petals, she stood among the elves of Lorien, Haldir before her in his silken court robes, his eyes gleaming with joy and hope. He held her hands in his.

She looked up again, her mother smiling at the sight before her. But though it was joyous images, she felt many questions rise up.

Then mirror went still. But the waters lit to a soft glow. Whispers sounded around them. "W_e shall come to you, little one. Hear our call and be ready." _it said.

_Discussing the matters at hand..._

Arlothiyenne felt tears trickling down her cheek. So much was to happen, and many things she did not understand. Galadriel came to stand next to Arlothiyenne, hugged her, and then began to lead her to a bench in the bower next to the mirror's glade.

Arlothiyenne's mind reeled with different emotions. Galadriel felt them, and empathized with them. "I know what it is you saw, my daughter. So many things you do not understand. But I understand some of it. Tell me, how you feel?" she said smoothing her daughter's hair.

She sniffed and looked at her mother, tears threatening to fall. "These images, are they a realization of what is to come? A possibility, or are they fact? What is the meaning of it all?" she asked, searching her mothers face.

Galadriel sighed lightly and looked down at her daughter. "I believe that most images in the mirror are of things to come. Tasks you must partake in. One thing for certain, is that Middle Earth in for a great War and it is brewing like the waters of a turbulent river. Churning and growing fast. The beast you are to fight, is one that is created by evil magic and can only be fought with magic. Elrond, myself, and Celeborn saw it the first night we returned home in the mirror. It is Balragon, half balrog, half dragon. The four that stood with you, are ones that the Valar has chosen to protect you in your weakest moments of the battle. One you know already...Haldir. The other two that travels with you, I believe and so do you, are Orophin and Rumil, chosen because you are their sworn sister. They love you. The fourth, is familiar to both of us, but his name has not been named yet. But it will. Not all of your tasks have been laid out before you, but the path is there, waiting to be revealed. You have to fight Balragon, it is part of your destiny, it not all of it." she told her.

Arlothiyenne looked up, despair upon her face, fear behind her eyes. "I am afraid of this, nana. It is too big. And what of the images of my death? What is that?' she said nearly sobbing.

Galadriel smiled, she knew the answer. For the lady Elbereth had spoken to her during the images play. She smiled warmly, "Arlothiyenne, that was not your death, but the beginning of a new life after your destiny is complete. You saw the joyous images in the end. You were with Haldir, your one true mate, whom you love more than all others." Arlothiyenne looked perplexed. "Truly, did you not know of this before? Why is it you think, have you been so drawn to him. Your soul is tied to his and the strength within the two of you is tied by the same strand. Arlothiyenne, you have been bound to him, since before you were born into this world." she smoothed her daughter's hair more and placed a kiss upon her foreheas. "Fear not, for in these tasks you will never fully be alone."

"It is too big." she said again, more of a comment then anything. She looked to her nana again, her eyes curious, and confused. "Haldir got injured. He looked dead, but then was alive again. Why? Another thing that struck me was the fact that I saw this beast twice, but the second was different. When and where will I fight him? What does it mean for me?" she asked.

First off, not all images are or were set in stone. They are projections of possible outcomes. They could change easily. They are possibilities. Of this I am sure, the beast will come, but when and where is unknown to us. This is a matter I will continue to seek an answer to." she assured Arlothiyenne.

"Nana, I fear for his safety. I saw him leading elves into the man fortress, I saw him injured and near death." she stopped, finally giving up on understanding it all. Perhaps if she thought on it more, the answers would come. "Never mind, I am confused. Do you think the valar will reveal it further?"

"The Valar is mysterious, and works mysteriously. I believe that when the time comes, all will be revealed, and it will beacon for you to follow. I will say though it was a little confusing to me as well, I am confident that the valar can be trusted." she said standing, holding out her hand for Arlothiyenne to take. "Come, daughter, you are weary, and it is time for you to rest. You have more practicing to do tomorrow, then the ball."

Arlohtiyenne took her mother's hand, and was lead back to her talan. Her mind still taking it all in. Perhaps she will understand fully in time. She decided it was time to trust the instincts they had given her.

Galadriel left her daughter her mind still on the images she had seen with her. Her mind begging the Valar to please give he the answer they needed and quick. She made her way to her home, and found Celeborn already asleep. She climbed into bed and snuggled in beside him, her mind dreamed of the things she had seen.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so short. Had some trouble with this chapter. Hope now it makes some sense. As a reminder, she is still at a loss as to the sheer size of her tasks, but I assure you, she will be able to handle them. Please Review. If you think that this chapter is alright, feel free to contact me let me know if it needs improved...hugs all.

Next up: The day of the Ball...but not until after she trains a little more..I won't bore you with details. LOL..


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Coronation of a Princess.

_The Morning of..._

Arlothiyenne tried to sleep, but found she could not. Her training was due to start at sunrise, but she had awakened three hours earlier. She rose, her heart still taking in all the mirror had revealed. Today was a special day, but first it was the training period. She walked to her window box, sat down upon the soft cushions and gazed out the window. The sun was beginning to rise and the sky lightened for the new day. Below her, on the forest floor, people scrambled around, hustling and bustling along their merry way.

Carefree they all were, a feeling Arlothiyenne wished she could feel. But her life was going to take her on a perilous journey, one that she would do, and to the best of her abilities. The Valar designed her to, she had no choice.

A knock came to her door.

"Come in, Arinel!" she called out and watched as the elleth entered the room.

"Good morning, my lady. How fare you?" she asked taking out some clean tunics and leggings for Arlothiyenne to wear.

"A little tired, a little nervous about tonight, but other than that, I am well. And yourself?' Arlothiyenne asked cheerfully.

"I am well. Lucinda could not be here this morning, but will be when it comes time to ready you for the ball." the elleth answered holding the clothes in her arms and looking at her.

"Is she alright?' Arlothiyenne asked concerned.

"Oh, yes, she is helping the court seamstress in the finishing of your gown. The Lady had ordered it a week ago, and there is still some minor things needing done. I will run your bath." she said as she left the room.

Arlothiyenne sighed. Her mind drifted to Haldir. She wondered how he was doing this early in the morning. She swung her legs over the edge and stood to enter the bathing room. Arinel was warming the waters with a spell. She grabbed a couple of towels and began to remove her night-clothes.

Today was to be a long and grueling day.

An hour later, as the sun peeked up over the canopy and rested its early morning rays upon the training field, Arlothiyenne arrived to find that Orophin and Rumil were there, even her father, but Haldir was not.

She looked around. Raising a brow, she looked at the three ellons. "Where is Haldir?" she asked curiously.

Celeborn spoke up. "He had an important errand to run this morning. He asked me to help with your sparring this morning in his stead." he said taking off his outer robe and placing on a tunic of gold. He looked up and saw her staring at him curiously. "Oh, worry not daughter, he will be back in time for the ball. Now you will start with hand to hand. Rumil, be ready." he said looking to the younger of Haldir's brothers.

He looked up, Arlothiyenne stared at her ada. "Ada, I am to fight you?" she asked almost as if not believing it.

He nodded. "Aye, I will go lenient with you." he said calmly, then clasped his tunic together.

She sighed. "Alright. Does nana know of this? Because I would hate to injure you and feel her wrath." Arlothiyenne said nonchalantly.

"You nana may be older than me, more powerful than I, but when it comes to training my daughter, she cannot tell me what to do. Worry not, daughter, I have skill. Besides who do you think trained the first Marchwardens all those years ago. Now go, practice, Rumil is waiting." he said waving her to the field. She shrugged and did as he bid.

'Nana would oppose you teaching me?" she asked him.

"No, but she told me to tell you, 'Its alright to beat him a little. Show him what us strong elleths are made of.'" Arlothiyenne laughed out.

"Alright, Ada." she said running to the middle of the field. Her mind thought on the fact Haldir was not there. ' Where could he have gone?' she wondered.

_Haldir..._

Haldir strolled into the small glade that laid outside the city. In the morning light, the small clearing seemed to glow a soft purplish glow as the lavender flowers soaked up the early rays of the sun.

He walked to the middle of the clearing and knelt down his sights set upon the small purple flowers that grew there. He reached down and picked the delicate flowers from their stems. Asking them for forgiveness of plucking them from their home.

His heart gladdened when the soft delicate flowers spoke to his soul, telling him they were glad to be going to such a creature as his Arlothiyenne.

The urge to come to this spot, hit him in the night and became almost a need for him. He wanted to give her something she loved so much. The symbol of hope, adoration, and friendship that was now set in stone between he and Arlothiyenne. He had spoken to Arinel, her handmaiden, the previous evening as Arlothiyenne visited her mother in the glad. Upon finding out what color Arlothiyenne's gown would be for tonight, he knew this gift would be perfect to adorn her hair.

He smiled, bringing the bundle of soft petals to his nose, and inhaled their beautiful scent. He had approached Lord Celeborn, just before dawn about his surprise, and found the Lord was most adamant in the want to assist him in this task. The Lord gave him the day off to reflect on his feelings and indulge in his own whimsical emotions.

He stood, took one more look around then left the glade, thanking the flowers one last time for helping him. He walked back toward the city, his destination, Arlothiyenne's talan, where the handmaidens awaited him with his gift so they could use them to help her dress.

_Training field..._

The training this day did not last as it had the day before. Arlothiyenne found that fighting with her Ada was just like fighting with Haldir, only without the banter. Celeborn bested her, her laying to her back, he instructed.

"You must remember, my daughter to never lose sight of the enemy before you. Let no distraction cause you to be blinded from the task at hand. Stand firm, keep your sights straight. No matter what happens, you must be in control. Do you yield?" he asked her, his sword point held to her collar-bone.

"Yes, ada. I yield." she said looking up at him.

He moved his sword to its sheath, then held out a hand to her. "Alright then. Good job my daughter. Training is over for today. Come, let us go and rest up this day. You have quite a night ahead of you."

Arlothiyenne took his hand, and began to dust off t he dirt and leaves from her clothing. "So father, how am I truly doing?" she asked.

He looked at her. "You are very well at this, my little Arlo. I am impressed." he said taking an arm and draping it around her shoulder, "But no matter how well you do, or do not, I am and always will be proud of you." he said kissing her temple. She leaned against him.

"Thank you, ada. I aim to please." she told him smiling. Orophin and Rumil came up to them, said their goodbyes, and left. They strolled to the palace.

"Are you hungry little one?' he asked.

"Yes, I am." she told him sighing.

"Good, cause I was hoping you and I could have a nice father-daughter lunch today. It's all arranged." he said happily.

"Where is nana?" she asked.

"She is spending time with your niece and nephews today. Elrond and Gandalf are off discussing things of importance. Today it is just a father and daughter day." he said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Oh. I like that ada. Where did Haldir go?' she asked him, eying him for a response.

A gleam and a shimmer struck his eyes, causing them to twinkle with secrecy. "Ah, that I cannot tell, for it is not up to me to reveal. You will see him tonight." he said dismissing it.

They walked to the rose garden where the midday meal was awaiting them. They spent the next several hours talking and joking about things she used to do as a child. It was such a good things to be with him again. It was at this moment, she realized again, how good it felt to be home.

_Preparing for the Ball..._

Arlothiyenne reached her talan nearly three hours before the ball, to find two guards stood on the outside of her door dressed in their formal uniforms and fully armed. They nodded and bowed as she approached. She stopped to tell them that Haldir would be arriving to escort her. Entering the talan to find that Arinel and Lucinda was there both scrambling around trying to ready everything to help her dress.

The bath was relaxing as Arinel helped her wash her hair and Lucinda laid out the new gown. The scent of Lavender and chamomile filled the bathing chamber and helped Arlothiyenne to relax further. After drying off, Arinel led her into her bedchamber, where they found Lucinda holding a bundle of lavender flowers with silver ribbons tied around the stems. She smiled up at them. "Haldir brought these by earlier today. He said they should match your gown perfectly. He suggested the possibility of using them in your hair." she said holding them out to Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne felt he heat rise up in her cheeks, the two elleths smiled at her, knowing what was happening. She took the offered flowers and brought them to her nose and inhaled their sweet, scent. "They are beautiful, are they not? I wonder where he got them?" she said gazing at the flowers her eyes never leaving them.

"I think he said that he went just outside the city gates and found them," Lucinda told her smiling and looking at Arinel.

She smiled more. "Just like him to get these for me. Our favorite flower." she commented aloud to herself. They began to help her dress.

The gown was breathtaking which was made of gossamer and the same shade of color lavender as the flowers. The neckline was low and exposed the soft swell of her bosom, the back however, hung lower. The fabrics used were beaded and contained thousands of small diamonds that fit her form showing off her figure. The train flowed behind her several feet, as the sleeves hung almost to the floor flowing like water. Around her neck, they placed the necklace given to her the day the lord and lady adopted her. To finish off the ensemble she put on shoes that matched the dress perfectly.

Her hair was the most extravagantly thing done. Her hair half up, half down, long loose ringlets framed her fine fair face, curls down the back. Arinel and Lucinda, meticulously placed the lavender flowers about her head, the perfume fragrance of the petals softly scented her hair. She fidgeted some as her nerves began to fray as Arinel braided two small strands of hair on each side of Arlothiyenne's head and positioning them to connect with the top of her hairdo. Lucinda left the room, when the knock on the front door sounded.

The door to the talan opened and Arlothiyenne felt his presence. "He is here. Oh my," she gasped, feeling her nerves slipped. Why, she did not know, it was not like she did not know him. Her face flushed her cheeks burne.

"Why are you so flushed?" Arinel asked concern. She finished braiding the strands and poked at her hair, stuffing fly aways to be hidden.

"He is so handsome in his ceremonial armor," Lucinda commented as she re-entered the room. "He seems a little unhinged, a little nervous."

Finally she was done, Arlothiyenne stood and gazed at herself in the full length mirror. The elleth that stared back at her she did not recognize, she was a princess. She smoothed out the lines of the dress, and turned around to get a feel of the gown. Behind her the gasp of the two elleths could be heard as she turned from side to side. They were delighted, both commented on how much Haldir would love the gown on her.

"All of Lorien will be amazed at you this night, My lady." Arinel said clasping her hands at her mouth and looking at her dellighted.

"We need to ready ourselves now. We shall see you at the dance." Lucinda said grabbing Arinel's hand and pulling her from the room.

Arlothiyenne looked at herself a moment longer, breathed in deeply, then let it out. 'Be still, my nerves.' she told herself. She went to the Wardrobe and grabbed her silver and lavender cloak made specifically to match her gown. She silently walked out of her bedchamber and into the living area. She gasped silently as she saw Haldir standing next to he window, looking out into the night. He was in deep thought.

Outside it was dark, the moon was raised halfway into the sky. In the candle light, Haldir's hair was like silver, braided in the traditional warrior braids. He had on his ceremonial court armor made of mithril, molded to fit him perfectly. His cloak was velvet, dyed the color of deep crimson and around his waist was his sword with a pure silver hilt. His boots were made of the same material as his armor and came up just past his knees. Lucinda had been right he was very handsome, even a little dangerous looking. A light breeze blew causing his hair to sway with it. She reveled in his elven beauty and decided to make her presence known to him.

"Haldir," she said in a low voice resembling a whisper.

Haldir turned at the sound of his name, his mouth dropped open, his hand came to rest upon his chest as if it was hard to breathe. His eyes roamed her form, his mouth moved as if he wanted to say something, but could not. His eyes never left her, constantly taking in her appearance as if he was memorizing this moment. She blushed at his staring, making her feel only slightly uncomfortable. She was not used to such attentions.

Three long stride, he was standing in front of her, his eyes searched hers intently. Her reached out, his finger tips caressed her cheek, light as a feather, as his other hand gently wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. He smiled sweetly at her, still staring as if she was a dream ready to disappear, then leaned down close to her face. His eyes settled upon her lips.

Inside, Arlothiyenne felt giddy, her heart pounding out a rhythm that was erratic, hard. He smiled again, leaning in closer, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. She inhaled his sweet spicy scent that was only his, and responded to the intoxication of it by reaching up and wrapping her arms about his neck. The kiss was the sweetest yet, tender, kind and giving. The kiss ended almost as soon as it began, his arms still holding her fast, his eyes met hers again. Taking his free hand, he reached up again, and kissed her again. The kiss was just enough to force her to get lost in it, but she cared not, this was her one true heart desire, the one that would follow her all her days. She knew it, for it was seen. He pulled away from her again and looked down at her again. "You looks so beautiful, Lirimaer." he looked at the flowers in her hair and smiled. "The Flowers are a perfect match as I hoped they would be." he said softly. She giggled and smiled at him, her eyes gleamed and twinkled in the candlelight.

"Thank you, Haldir. I love the flowers, my gallant champion." she assessed his appearance. "My, Haldir, I do not think I ever saw you in your court armor before. You look, handsome in it." she said sweetly.

"Thank you but I believe that all eyes will be on you tonight, princess," he said taking her hand in his, "Shall we go? My brothers are waiting outside to escort us to the main Court hall. Gandalf and Lord Elrond are there with the Lord and Lady. The main ceremony will be performed in front of the whole court, then when we arrive on the forest floor, you will be presented to the people of you ready to officially become the princess?"

" I am. Lead on, Marchwarden!" she said smiling up at him. Haldir held out his arm and offered it to her.

Haldir opened the talan door. The two sentinels stood at straighter attention. Orophin and Rumil turned and their mouths dropped open as they emerged from the talan. They assessed her appearance and smiled at her.

"Arlo you look so beautiful!" Rumil exclaimed as he came over to her, taking her into a warm embrace. "Haldir you were right, the flowers are perfect." He said looking at his eldest brother.

Orophin held out his arms as he approached her, and took her into an embrace with a tight squeeze. "You are as stunning as the Lady tonight, you shine like the stars, little Arlo," he said releasing her.

She looked at the brothers who had on similar armor as Haldir only their cloaks a very deep blue. It made their eyes shine as clear as blue sky. Their sword strapped to their hips, they looked dashing, handsome and dangerous, all three did for that matter. She smiled.

"You two look quite handsome. Save me a dance later." she said to them winking, "I shall not take 'No' for an answer." They smiled at her and nodded.

They turned, stood before Haldir and Arlothiyenne, and began to walk. Haldir and Arlothiyenne followed, the sentinels behind them. They made their way to the Main Gathering Hall.

_The Coronation of a Princess..._

Arlothiyenne and Haldir stood outside the massive doors with Rumil and Orophin in front of them. Inside the words of Beriadan rang out, finishing the tale of the Lord and Lady's blood adopted daughter, and of her disappearance and reappearance just a month ago.

"I give you, the princess of Lothlorien, Lady Arlothiyenne, escorted by Marchwarden Haldir." he said, the doors came open with a loud dragging sound. Haldir and Arlothiyenne walked slowly into the Hall, all eyes were on them. People bowed in respect to both of them as they passed them by. Some whispered to each other commenting on how well she and the Marchwarden suited each other, while others just smiled. Arlo smiled back at them and felt for the first time...like royalty.

A pathway was made as they entered into the rooms further. The end of the path was the stairs leading to her parents rooms. On the bottom steps on the left hands side stood Elrond, his sons beside him and Arwen. The four had appreciative smiles on their face. Elladan and Elrohir looked at Haldir with envy. Arwen smiled sweetly. On the left hand side stood Gandalf, who had both hands folded in front of him.

They stood there, but looked back as the Lord and Lady descended the stairs, the light around them illuminating the whole hall. Arlothiyenne smiled at them, but deep down she felt sad, for tomorrow Elrond and Gandalf would leave. She looked at her parents, who kept their faces passive, regal. Behind them, a young ellon, dressed in fine court clothing, carried a blue silken pillow with a circlet made of silver and encrusted with diamonds upon it. All the circlet was passed by candlelights, the light shimmered from it. It was beautiful.

Arlothiyenne looked to her parents once more, then to Haldir, who stood proudly beside her. At the bottom of the stairs, Celeborn looked to Haldir and nodded. He released Arlothiyenne's hands and stepped back. Celeborn looked to his daughter, smiled broadly at her and whispered. "Little one, you look beautiful. Come closer and kneel." he commanded and she did. Galadriel smiled warmly down at her.

Galadriel looked to those in the main hall, raised her arms, lifted her voice and said an ancient blessing. "_May the valar be with you my adopted daughter, may they keep you, and watch over you all the days of your life. For in these days, they have blessed us all with you._" she gave the Valar thanks, "_My Lord and Ladies on the most hight, I ,Galadriel, and my husband, Celeborn, give you our thanks for this precious child. May you ever watch over her, and keep her close to your hearts._"

Celeborn came to her, placed his hand her head. "Arlothiyenne, my beloved daughter, many years ago you accepted Galadriel and I as your adopted parents. Do you now, still accept your title as Princess of Lothlorien?" he asked her.

"Yes Ada, I do. I will serve you both and keep the Valar close to my heart," she said and bowed her head.

"Gandalf, our wisest friend, will you do the honors?" Galadriel said as she went to the young ellon, took the circlet from its pillow and turned to him.

Gandal, dressed in fine gray silken robes, his heair silken smooth, came forward taking the circlet from Galadriel. With the circlet held between both hands, he stood over Arlothiyenne and held it just above her head. He closed his eyes, and said another blessing. _"May the light of Illuvatar shine down on you for all time, child of light and the blessing of the Valar be with you always."_

He lowered the circlet to her head, placing it just where the braids were on the side of her head. That moment, a light began to shine brightly from within her, illuminating the room. Gandalf looked at the sentinel holding his staff and motioned for him to come forward. He took the staff and turned back to Arlothiyenne. In a booming voice he announced,_ "I give you, Arlothiyenne, Princess of Lothlorien. Rise so all can look upon you and rejoice!_" he held out a hand to her, helping her up from the floor, he then bent and kiss her forehead. He whispered in her ear. "You are a rarity with your people, little dove. I am proud of you." She smiled at him.

Celeborn came to her, taking his arms and placing them about her shoulders. He spoke, "I present to you, our daughter the Princess of Lothlorien." The entire room errupted into a loud applause. Haldir came to her, held out his arm for her to take, she took it. He smiled down at her. Galadriel and Celeborn stepped off the stairs and began to walk from the hall. Elrond followed, escorting Arwen with Elladan and Elrohir behind them. Then it was time for Haldir and Arlothiyenne.

The hall had emptied, made it to the forest floor. Arlothiyenne and haldir stood upon the landing, behind the curtain hung there, just before the clearing where the ball was being held. On the other side of the curtain, stood Rumil and Orophin waiting to escort Haldir and Arlothiyenne. Two sentinels stood to the side waiting to open the curtain. Celeborn's voice rang out, as he again told the story of her coming here, being lost and found again.

Celeborn spoke the last sentence, and curtains began to open. "Tonight, I present to you, our lost, but now returned, Princess of Lothlorien, Arlothiyenne." he was turned looking up the stairs at her and Haldir.

As soon as the curtains opened, Rumil and Orophin began descending the stairs, Arlothiyenne and Haldir behind them, then the two sentinels pulling up the rear. The crowd on the forest floor gasped, shouted out in glee, clapped, and began to bow to her. Seeing how they acted, she turned to Haldir, who only looked back at her, with new eyes. His thoughts clear and open. 'Our people love you as much as I do' was his thought. She smiled at him. As they passed the people they bowed and smiled at her. She would nod and look forward. This was night to remember.

The festivities continued for the remainder of the night.

_Feelings on the future..._

Haldir and Arlothiyenne were slowly strolling back to her talan after the festivities were over. A strange feeling that something was in the air began to loom in her heart. She bit her lip, not wanting to spoil this moment with Haldir. He strolled proudly beside her, his eyes on the path before them. She had to speak to him about this. "Will we be training tomorrow?" she asked him.

It was funny she asked for he had wanted to take the day and spend it with her doing something more enjoyable, but had not asked her yet. "Yes, if that is what you wish, although, I had thought to ask you to spend the day with me. Is something amiss?" he asked picking up on her distress.

She looked to the ground, stopped and spoke. "Very soon, not long from now, I will be needed. My time of destiny is soon approaching. The mirror revealed much last night, some things I am still unsure of, but it spoke to me. I must be ready when I am called." she told him, she looked up at him catching his gaze.

The continued to walk to toward her talan, her heart weary and tired. It had been a long day. She yawned. He looked at her, though tired, her eyes shone brightly, he smiled. Outside her door, he reached out brushed a lock of hair from her face, and kissed her softly. "I will bid you good night, my sweet beautiful princess. We shall meet on the training field mid morning." She kissed him back and wrapped her arms about his neck.

"Good night, My Gallant Marchwarden. Sleep well. Until we next meet." she said opening her door, then stopped and stared at him. They gazed at one another for a moment, smiled at each other. Haldir back away, his eyes still on her. She closed her door and turned in for the night.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so long...so much happening...How is my re-vamp so far. Let me know and please review..

Up next: Sad goodbyes, revelations, and a little more training.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Sad Goodbyes, Visions, And A revealing of Tasks

_Sad Goodbyes..._

The morning came and with it a great sadness for Lorien. It was the day after the ball, where the new princess took on her title, and Elrond, his children and Gandalf the Gray had to leave. Arlothiyenne rose, her heart heavy laden, her mind feeling the loss. She dressed, ate, and made her way down to the last meeting place to say her goodbyes.

The forest floor was full of well wishers. Horses and carts lined the area ready for departure.

Elladan and Elrohir was to lead the company on their journey, then depart for their respected destinations. It was planned that the Rivendell elves would return to their realm, while Gandalf made his way to the Shire for a party of some magnificence, his friend Bilbo Baggins, celebrating his one hundredth and eleventh begetting day. Arlothiyenne felt the tears rising as she made her way over to the entourage to say her goodbyes.

Her nana and ada were saying farewell to each of them, passing on their well wishes, and their blessings for a safe journey. Arlothiyenne looked at each, a feeling came over her. Dread, fear, sadness all mixed together, creating a sensation she could not recognize. In her heart, she knew that each here would have their own path to follow in the days, weeks and months to follow. It was clear to her, that the world was indeed changing.

The first in line she came to was Arwen, who stood there, having just said goodbye to her grandparents, her heart filled with sorrow. She was feeling, Arlohtiyenne knew, as if all was lost and that this was the end. But Arlothiyenne knew different. The paths of each there, was laid out before them. Arlothiyenne, in trying to ease her, reached out and hugged her. Through her tears, she spoke. "This is not the end, dearest Arwen. For the next time I see you, you will have gained a great title of importance, and the love you so desire. Cry not, for it will come. Have hope, and keep it close to your soul."

Arwen pulled away from her and looked at her. The tears glistened in her eyes. "I will have hope, for that is all that is left in these dark days. Being here, seeing and meeting you, has been almost like having a sister. Stay safe, Mellon, my sworn sister and aunt. I will pray the Valar keep you safely within their bosom." she said as she hugged Arlothiyenne again and kissed her cheek.

"And I for you." Arlothiyenne said beginning to tear up more. The next to come in line Elladan and Elrohir.

Both stood there, sadness in their hearts, but they tried to hide it. They each smiled at her, bowed and kissed her forehead. Elladan spoke, "Our little aunt, stay safe until we see you again, for we both see it."

She smiled at him, knowing they could see the hope in things. "I shall, but worry not for me. Once I am on my way to destiny, I know, and feel glad you two will be there for me." she said smiling. Elrohir approached.

"We shall miss you very much." he told her as he reached out and embraced her warmly.

"I will miss the two of you as well. Keep careful watch over your sister and father. They need you." she told him kissing each upon their cheeks.

She approached Elrond. He looked down at her, smiled warmly. "How fare you this morning, my little sister-in-law?"

"I am sad to see you all go, but I have comfort that I will see you all again, soon." she told him. Her face fell suddenly, she would miss him greatly. "I will miss you most assuredly, brother-in-law. You have been such a strength and wealth of knowledge for me in these past weeks. How will I ever survive without your wisdom?' she said quietly.

He did not smiled, but reached for her, pulling her into a brotherly embrace. "Worry not, little Arlothiyenne, for you are stronger than you think. You have your nana and ada to guide you. Take comfort in the knowledge that you have myself and Gandalf behind you. Should you have need of me, just call out my name, I will answer. But I am confident that you will do well." he said kissing the top of her head. She hugged tight against his chest.

She pulled away, wiped a tear that fell, and looked up at him sadly. "Cry not, this is not the end, nor is it the last you will see of me. Remember your training, hold it close and steadfast to your heart. It will not fail you." he smiled at her, took his forefinger and tapped her nose lightly. She could not help but smile. "Now, I bid you a fond and loving farewell, my sister-in-law."

She smiled for him, and moved to the end of the line. Gandalf opened his arms for her to embrace him. She did, stepping into his arms, and holding him tight. The moment of contact, she was struck with a revelation that slammed into her hard. She held him tighter, and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that began to fall. A vision of doom for him. She felt him wrap his arms about her, stroke her hair. "Little Dove, why do you cry? You know you will see me again. Shush, now child." he told her, his voice love, and comforting.

She sobbed quietly in his chest. The vision was horrid, powerful, emotional. She saw him fall to the abyss, a beast, a Balrog of Morgoth, brought him down with flames. She saw him fight the demon, then Gandalf laid there, in the snowy top of the lower mountain. She was fearful. She looked at him, her tears glistening in the early morning rays of the sun. She had to warn him.

She trembled as she remembered the demon's face. "I have seen something, Gandalf and it frightens me. Please promise you will stay safe," she said begging.

He looked into her eyes searching, then smiled slightly. "Listen, I will be safe. The Shire is the safest place, I will be safe there, I promise." he told her, hugging her again. "I know the impending danger is near, but fear not I will remain well," he said assuring her.

"You do not understand, nor do I. But I must warn you be aware of ancient foes not seen since darker times," she told him adamantly.

Gandalf looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about, little dove?" he said arching a brow. Elrond and her parents heard the warning and listened closely to her warning.

"Be aware of ancient foes not seen since darker times. It will come in the darkness. You shall see a new you come alive," she said again. "I see it, the flame, your fighting, all of it. It will come and you will recognize it. Stay safe, Gandalf the Grey." Arlothiyenne looked at him hoping he would know. This feeling of impending danger for him, growing deeply within her. Gandalf reached and hugged her close.

He looked down at her, is eyes filled with understanding."It is alright, Little Dove. Whatever my fate is, I shall face it. Now I am going to be late if I do not depart," he said releasing her.

Haldir walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Arlo looked back at him with sad eyes, but his were full of comfort. Knowing he was near her, she felt it. He just looked down at her and smiled. Her parents walked to her side and watched as the guests turned to leave.

Arlothiyenne stood watching the gates long after the entourage left. When she finally turned, she looked about and found that all those well wishers were gone as well. Her heart was heavy with despair and fear for what was about to come. She looked to the ground and was making her way to her talan when she nearly ran into Haldir and his brothers. She looked at all three of them, tears forming. All three gathered around her and brought her into the biggest hug. They knew her heart grieved to see her friends and family leave.

They all walked with her then stopped. Haldir spoke trying to brighten her up, "How about we go to the training field and do a little training? What do you say? I mean you bested us all, let us see if you can do it again," he told her cocking a curious brow at her. Arlothiyenne looked at him assessing his motive. She smiled slightly seeing his jest.

Rumil and Orophin perked up and looked at her as well. "Yes, let us see if you can do it again. I think you owe us a second round." Rúmil said looking at her smiling.

"Yes, show us what you are made of Princess," Orophin said chuckling. He knew she would do it again.

Arlothiyenne looked at each of them, the tears now gone, and enjoying the prospects of a challenge. She eyed the three and shook her head. "Alright, but I warn you now, the way I feel today, prepare for your rear ends to be kicked." she backed away from them still staring them down, she smiled. "I will go change and meet you on the training field in one hour. Be there!" she said turning and walking the rest of the way to her talan.

The three stood there shaking their heads. She was something else. Haldir eyed her retreating form, "I think, my brothers, we have unleashed quite a competitor." he commented.

Rumil laughed out. "I believe we have, at least we shall beat her to the training field." he said watching her go.

"Aye, let us go and get beat again." Orophin said smiling.

So it was, the rest of the day, the four battled it out on the field. And this was how it went day in and day out, until the three brothers left for their first act of duty since her coronation.

_Two Months Later..._

It was now nearly two weeks since Haldir and his brothers left for the borders, Arlothiyenne was finding it harder to sleep at night, tossing, turning and waking up in the dead of night from the deep of her dreams.

This night, was fairly peaceful for her and slept so deeply. Within the dreams of her slumber she began to hear a call within her mind. A voice so sweet, so calm. A still voice some would call it. She recognized the voice as the one who had visited her visions on the first day of her training with Hladir, and again from the mirror the same day.

The voice reached out, touching her mind, calling to her. _'Arlothiyenne, child come'_ it said.

Though not fully awake, she felt the pull, a tug wanting her to follow. In a half dream state, she rose from her bed, and began to walk. Leaving her talan, down the stairs to the forest floor. Though she saw where she was going, she was unable to stop it. Her feet, and the tug, pulled her into the Mirror's glade. She stood and looked upon the pedastal, the waters withing the silver basin began to twinkle brightly.

She moved closer, the voice called again. _"Come look into the mirror, child"_ it said. _"See. Understand." _

In her state of slumber, she gazed into the mirror. The images began immediately, the clarity, and the meanings, began to tug upon her soul.

_Visions..._

Lush and green rolling hills set before her, beneath a massive oak tree the entire village of little people, who looked like children, gathered around. A large cake with many candles upon the top, the crowd danced, sung and drank merrily. She saw Gandalf sitting there, his pipe in hand, speaking to one of them with salt and peppered hair, smoking his pipe too. It was his begetting day, she knew it. He had to be Bilbo Baggins. He stood before Gandalf, holding out a large golden ring. The power behind it, Arlothiyenne could feel, it was evil. 'The One Ring' her mind screamed out. Found!

The scene changed.

The child man, the Hobbit, had left and Gandalf now stood within the man's home. The Ring upon the floor, he went to pick it up, but a vision flashed before him. Arlothiyenne saw it too, The fiery eye. Sauron.

A Hobbit boy, with dark hair, and fair eyes, burst into the house, looking at the ring and bent to pick it up. Gandalf sat there, smoking his pipe, and staring off into the distance. He spoke to the hobbit, but in hushed tones, then left the Shire for answers.

The scene changed again, but was different from the last ones. She felt distinctly that none had happened yet, or was just about to. She leaned in closer to see better.

Riders in Black rode upon the land, making their way toward the Shire. Their heart hollow, neither living nor dead. Their one mission, to retrieve the Ring. The images flashed before her and now shown that Gandalf had returned, his journey had taken him far and wide, seeking out Gollum, the creature vexed with unnatural long life. She saw Gandalf speak to the hobbit and watched as the hobbit packed, placing the Ring within his pocket. Next in a flash, a second Hobbit, a gardener was charged with protecting the first. The two set out for their journey, while Gandalf left them to gather more information.

The next scenes came, Gandalf was on top a massive tower, begin tortured by another wizard, left out in the cold. The two hobbits were now joined by two more. Both more childlike, mischievous, they were cousins. In the bar, Prancing Pony..she stopped. 'Prancing Pony' she thought, "That is Bree." she whispered to herself. The four hobbits waited for Gandalf, but he did not come, The first hobbit, the dark-haired one moved to stop the younger from doing something and slipped. He fell back the Ring flew into the air, then onto his finger. He vanished.

In the corner, a cloaked man, dangerous, silent, came to the hobbit and snatched him up. Once he had the hobbit in a room, he removed his hood. Arlothiyenne gasped. The man from her vision, the Ranger. She watched as the man spoke to the hobbits, telling of the black riders. Then lead them through the wild.

Next the scene in Rivendell, the council of people. Elves, dwarves, and men sat there discussing the Ring. A stout dwarf came forward, and struck the Ring with his axe, but he axe was shattered, and the ring untouched. Elrond looked about and spoke.

One of the elves, she knew, Legolas. Her heart skipped, he was there. The he spoke to a man with sandy blond hair, wearing the armor of Gondor. The man turned the man with shoulder length long brown hair.

The images shifted, this time Legolas with the dark-haired man, Gandalf, the hobbits and stout dwarf stood proudly. The fellowship was formed. Elrond stood proudly looking upon them.

Then the next thing, the fellowship was gathered at the gates Of the city, and was being led out by the hobbit holding the One Ring. Their journey had begun.

_The task revealed..._

In the Mirror appeared an elven woman, whose hair shimmered and shined like silver, her eyes a cool violet, her gown was made of pure white silk, accented in diamonds. She smiled at Arlothiyenne, and spoke. Her voice sounded like chiming bells, soft and sweet.

_'I am Elbereth, Lady of the Vala. I have called you here this night, to help you understand what it is you have seen within you mother's mirror and to reveal the task for which you have been chosen to do." _She said her eyes clearly fixed upon Arlothiyenne. "_The images you have seen are things of the recent past, and of things that have already begun, and the last, are things that will happen. You saw the Ring, the One that holds the power over all others. Did you not?"_

"I have, my lady." Arlothiyenne confirmed.

"_The One Ring now resides in Rivendell, but will makes its way here before the end. The enemy gather their minions even now as we speak, your time of destiny is quickly to come to you. You must prepare yourself, little one._" she said passively.

"What is it my lady, that you would have me do?" Arlothiyenne asked understanding now what it was she had seen.

_'You are the judge and jury of all those that are evil. Your task is one of great importance and of great need. It will not be easy, but we, the Valar, know you will prevail, and your decisions will just and wise. There is many foes, but one who will pay the greatest price for his treason against all that is good you will find him surely and know it is HE of whom I speak. The Dark Lord Sauron, knows who your are, Arlothiyenne, and will stop at nothing to gain your powers to do his evil bidding. Take care, for he will rise up his minions to find you. Use the knowledge you have gained in your life, trust it to help you in your task._" She told Arlothiyenne, her eyes showing no emotion, but the light about her emanating warmth.

"I understand my great Lady, but I only ask one question." Arlothiyenne said curious. The Vala looked at her, her fair arched brows curious. "What am I truly?"

'_You are the child of light, the child of the elements, and our Judge. A beacon to light the way. Go now and prepare. I will see you again soon, my child"_

Arlothiyenne watched as the Lady dissipated, the water went clear. She stood still in her dream state and tried to understand but then slowly made her way to back to her talan and returned to her slumber. Her dreams were fitful, her mind replaying the images she had been shown. How she wished they were not true. But the Valar, were wise and knew that she would not fail them.

* * *

Note: Hey guys, this is the first part of the original chapter twelve posting. As it appears it will be busted up into separate chapters...Ugh...But no worries, I will make them good.

Up Next: A visit of great importance, and Breakfast with Mum and Dad.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Blurred Vision, Morning after the Reveal.

_Galadriel eavesdrops..._

Galadriel stood upon the terrace that over looked her mirror's glade. The images that had played upon the waters, she saw all but the last, which were blurred from her vision. Though she could not see, she heard instead, Arlothiyenne's end of the conversation. She was talking to the Vala Elbereth, she felt it, knew it. She decided that on the morrow, she would inquire it of it from her daughter.

She slowly turned to see Celeborn sitting by the window reading. He looked up and smiled at her, "My love, what has happened?"

"Our beloved, Arlothiyenne has been shown her task. I shall speak to her tomorrow on it," she said walking over to him and sitting down.

"Ah, the Valar works mysteriously, do they not?" he said putting the book down and embracing her.

"Yes they do. But I fear for Arlothiyenne. Will she be ready when the time comes?" she said leaning on his chest.

"How can she not? She is our blood, surely she has the ability. I believe it. The weeks ahead will be tedious. Sadly, Arlothiyenne will have to wait to continue her weapons training. Word was sent to me a short while ago, from Haldir, he and his brothers have agreed to stay upon the borders for a while longer. Skirmishes are growing more frequent as of late. Another month, but after that, she shall continue her training with them, upon their return. We must stay optimistic," he said kissing his beloved on the forehead.

"We shall see, my love, I, too have felt the growing battles there over the last couple weeks," she said looking up into his eyes. She reached out and placed her hands upon his neck to pull him into a loving kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her. "My Love, Arlothiyenne must be told of Haldir's delay. She thinks he will be returning tomorrow as originally planned." Celeborn told her.

"I will call her to us tomorrow morning and tell her then." she said cuddling up against him closer.

"I just hope she will not take it too hard. She misses him so." Celeborn said remorsefully.

"She will understand." she said nuzzling his neck, holding on to him tighter.

_Morning Meeting with Mom and Dad..._

The morning came. Arlothiyenne, feeling refreshed and rested, sat up in her bed and stretched out her arms. She yawned, then sighed. Today was to be a joyous day, Haldir and his brothers were due to arrive back to the city this morning. She threw back the covers, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She got up and walked to the window, looking out upon the early rising city.

'Just a few more hours, they will be home,' she said happily to herself.

A knock on the door sounded. It was Arinel and Lucinda. She always felt their presences before she saw them. 'Come in!" she called out.

Arinel walked into the room, in her hands an envelope with her mothers seal on it. "This came for you this morning, my lady." she said holding out the letter to her.

Arlohtiyenne looked at the letter, broke the seal, and unfolded it.

_**Our Darling Arlothiyenne,**_

_**We are requesting your presence this morning for urgent news and conversation. Please come as soon as it is convenient. Breakfast will be served in our talan.**_

_**Love, Nana and Ada.**_

Arlothiyenne stared at the letter, a feeling came to her. Something had happened. But if that was so, then why would they offer breakfast. She shrugged, 'perhaps they just want to spend a little time with me' she thought to herself. But her mind still wondered, 'What could they want on such a joyous day?'

She looked to her handmaidens. "Looks like I will be spending time with my nana and ada this morning. Pick me out something pretty to wear. I think that pretty dark blue velvet and gossamer gown will suffice. Ada had it made for me." she told them.

Lucinda curtsied and went to the wardrobe to get the gown out. Arinel readied her bath.

An hour later, Arlothiyenne found herself being led through her parents living quarters to their private dining room. She entered the room finally, and found her parents seated beside each other looking over papers.

They glanced up. Celeborn's eyes lit up seeing her, he laid down the paper he had been reading and stood up. He walked over to her. "Ah, my darling daughter, how fare you this morning?" he asked hugging her.

"I am well, I was surprised to get an invite this morning, on such a joyous day." she said as he led her to the table. She went to her mother's side of the table and hugged her. "How are you this morning, nana?" she asked.

"I am well, my daughter. But we have some things to speak with about. Have a seat, your breakfast will be here shortly." she said poining to the chair from her on the opposite side.

"Oh, has something happened?' Arlothiyenne asked as Celeborn pushed in her chair for her.

"Nothing serious, worry not. Just a few things that need discussed." he assured, turning to the serving elf. "Bring in my daughter's food." he told him quietly. The serving elf nodded, bowed and turned to leave the room.

Within a few seconds the elf returned and laid her plate before her. Then poured her orange juice in a goblet.

"Is that the gown I commissioned for you?" Celeborn asked admiring the gown.

"Yes, I wanted to wear it. Haldir is coming home today and I wanted to look pretty for him." she told him. Celeborn heard this and looked to his beloved nervously. Arlothiyenne caught on. She eyed him. "He is coming home, is he not Ada?" she cocked a curious brow at him.

He sat up straighter, his beloved looked at him, then to her. "I am afraid not, my daughter. Skirmishes on the borders are becoming more frequent these last days, and he feels that he is needed there until he can find the window to return. Worry not, he will not be gone much longer." Galadriel said picking up her fork to take a bite.

The news hit Arlothiyenne hard, her heart ached terribly at it. She looked at her Ada, her heart near breaking. "How much longer is he to be gone?" she asked.

"Another moon cycle. I am sorry my daughter, I know you have missed him and want to see him, but this cannot be helped. If it will help, I can have a courier send him a letter from you, if you like." he offered as he picked up his goblet and drank.

She felt let down, but understood it all. Of course, he was needed. She shook it off and smiled. "I shall let him be."

They ate in silence for a while before Galadriel spoke up. "Arlothiyenne, we had asked you here because something has come forth to my knowledge and I wanted to speak to you about it." she said looking at her daughter, who sat there stuffing the food into her mouth.

Arlothiyenne chewed quickly and looked up at her mother. She swallowed, looking at her nana curiously. "Oh, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I was curious as to what it was that happened last night. You were at my mirror, speaking to it. Will you share it with me?" she asked eying Arlothiyenne.

"How much did you see, I feel you saw most of it." Arlothiyenne said distinctly feeling that her mother was only confused about part of it.

"I saw all the images, but the last. The part where you spoke to someone. I could not understand it, who was it you spoke to? That part of the vision was clouded from me. It makes no sense why. I am just curious." she said looking perturbed at the thoughts.

" The Vala, Elbereth herself spoke to me of a great task added to my destiny. I am to play an important role in the judging of a traitor. The Great Lady told me that I will be the only one that could do this, it was apart of my destiny. I will not know what needs be done until the time comes. She told me, that the Dark Lord knows who I am and will try to sway me to join him. But that I will not allow." she told her openly.

Galadriel looked away perplexed, stood, and walked over to the window. "I consulted my mirror and this knowledge was not shown to me. This troubles me," she said in a grave tone.

"Nana, I do not understand why they would let you know of their intentions," Arlothiyenne said puzzled. She felt that her mother's mind was clouded. "Nana, is there something else I have missed?"

"After my consultation at the mirror this morning, I feel I may be tested and soon, unil then my powers will wane some. Soon, as the mirror showed you last night, the Fellowship will leave Rivendell to destroy the One Ring. That hobbits had it all this time in The Shire. Right now the Fellowship is readying itself in Rivendell. I am not fully sure, but the Fellowship may find itself passing within our borders. But that is mere speculation on my part." she turned looked at Arlothiyenne and Celeborn. "I know of one thing, this test will prove my loyalties to the Valar. Holding a Ring of Power, I have always held true to the Valar, both in my actions, and in my loyalties. The test that will come, will be my final test." she said confidently. She sat back down.

Arlothiyenne smiled at her naneth, and reached out her hand to her. "Of course, you will pass it naneth. This Ring is powerful, more so than Nenya, but you have a strong will. I have faith in you and I know all of Lorien, and Ada do. Something stirs in this world, and I will, I vow it, see to whatever it is that the Valar wishes of me." Arlothiyenne said squeezing her Naneth's hand.

Celeborn grabbed her other hand. "I, too, beloved feel the same. No matter what happens in the days and weeks to come, we shall all prevail." he winked at her.

Galadriel smiled warmly. "With you two by my side, I know I can do this."

They continued to eat, their heart-felt conversation brought out a lot of love between them.

Arlothiyenne left her parents feeling light and airy in her movements. She decided to go and practice her archery, then her magic. But she would miss Haldir and his brothers while doing it.

_On the Border..._

Haldir wiped the sweat from his brow, as the last of the Orcs had been slain. Taking his sword that was embedded into the nasty beast, he ran a cloth down the blade to clean off the black orc's blood. He looked at the carnage around him, his wardens going about finishing off any that was left alive. The duties commenced to clean the land after they massacred the enemy. He breathed in a breath of fresh air.

How many more days of this did he have to endure? He should be back in his beloved city, training the woman who now held his heart, to help her in her destiny. But this was who he was. Orophin approached his brother, a slice cut across his cheek, and inspected his eldest brother.

"Brother, the clean up has begun. You look tired, I shall take your command while you rest. It has been several days already." he said concerned.

Rumil approached behind them, looking tattered and tired as well. "Haldir, when do you think we shall return to the city?" he asked, his voice tired and worn out.

Haldir looked at his brothers, rubbed his tired arms. "Soon, perhaps a couple more weeks. Let us rest some. I have reports to do." Haldir said sheathing his sword.

"No, brother, as your second in command, I order you and Rumil to rest. The two of you have gone nearly nonstop for three days." he said pointing to Haldir's watch talan.

He cocked his brow. "And what of you, Orophin? You have gone just as long." he asked his brother.

"Aye, I have, but also, take things leisurely, so I am rested some. Besides, a few hours respite will come once the two of you take yours. Now please, go!" he said waving them away.

Haldir and Rumil did not argue. They felt their tiredness wage a war upon them. They went their respected quarters retrieved their clothes, and went to bathe.

Within the hour, they both returned to their own talans and laid down.

Haldir laid there, his slumber not coming easily to him, his mind drifted to Arlothiyenne, wondering if she was well, and worry about her. He sighed, "Arlothiyenne, how are you, my love?" In his mind he saw here there, smiling at him, caressing his cheek, he reveled in her touch. Sleep finally took him. His slumber at peace.

* * *

Note: Hey guys second chapter out of one...Oh well, making it good here..hope you enjoy.

Up Next: Haldir comes home, a little interruptions to a juicy moment.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Haldir Returns and then Fights the Lord of Lorien

_Arlothiyenne..._

A month had passed since the day of the meeting with her parents, Arlothiyenne had been training as much as she could with other wardens, her father's presence ever looming nearby. She was slowly getting stronger, the changes in the air marked the beginning of a new season, Winter.

Daily, she kept up her training, her mind always setting upon one thought. Her task. Lately her rest was beginning to show peace. Somehow in the midst of it all, she began to dream of Haldir at night. In those dreams they would talk of things to come, promises of seeing her soon. But in the mornings she woke saddened he was not there.

A week ago, her ada sent word that Haldir had sent a message stating he would be home within the week. Hearing it brought joy into her aching heart. How much her love for him had grown in his extended absence.

This morning, was the day HE would return, and Arlothiyenne rose for the day, her heart near bursting with happiness. She dressed in her best, made sure her hair was just so, and could barely eat her excitement was so great.

She stood waiting near the gates for the call that the wardens from the northern borders was coming.

_Haldir..._

Haldir and his brothers, with the company of wardens began their journey before dawn this day. All feeling joy in their hearts, but none so much as Haldir. It was though he walked on air, knowing that in just a few short hours, he would home and to see the elleth that had captured his heart so easily. He smiled at the thoughts on what would happen when they saw each other.

As of late, with all the turmoil on the borders, and the looming shadows had caused a great feeling of doom to lay heavily on his heart. The feeling of this morning, was a welcomed change. His demeanor and his happiness did not go unnoticed. Rumil and Orophin eyed him, with smiles on their faces.

"Brother, you look particularly happy today. What has gotten you so joyful?" Rúmil asked walking next to his eldest brother keeping his eyes fixed on his expression.

"Today is a joyous one indeed. We are returning home to the safety and warmth of our beloved city. These long weeks on the border, has dampened and wore me down. Now we shall be able to relax and only focus on the task of training Arlothiyenne," Haldir told him, his voice filled with the joy his heart was feeling.

"Aye, I believe that his the true joy he feels, is not for our fair city, but for one particular fair and beautiful Lady," Orophin chimed in with a smile looking at Rumil.

"Yes, that is it. I have missed the Lady of Light greatly," Haldir said with a jesting smile.

"Ah, Brother, you jest. We know who it is you truly have missed. Our most beloved princess!" Rúmil said laughing.

The jesting of the brothers, caused a great laughter among the wardens close by them, but it did not hinder their pace to reach the city.

_Brothers return..._

Arlothiyenne stood there, the call came just moments ago from the sentinels upon the wall into the city, that the wardens were returning. A crowd had begun to gather just moments ago and was filled with elleths both married and unattached. It seemed to Arlothiyenne, it was always out of control when it came to the Three Lorien Brothers in the return entourage. As the wardens, led by Rumil, Orophin and Haldir rounded the corner, the elleths all squealed in delight. She stood there watching as the wardens were all attacked with Haldir being the first. Many of the elleths threw themselves at him. Arlothiyenne just shook her head as she watched him fight his way through the crowd. So shameless. Haldir, with an elleth hanging about his neck, looked to Arlothiyenne's directions smiled at her and rolled his eyes. She just looked at him, shaking her head, and holding back her laughter.

Many moments passed, he fought to free himself and finally succeeded. He made his way to stand in front of her. She looked up into his eyes lovingly. She had missed him more than words could say. She playfully told him, "Finally, you are home, Haldir of Lorien and, my, don't we have a bit of a welcoming party today," She held back the urge to laugh at him.

"Yes it seems that way, Princess," Haldir said smiling as he finally pulled yet another elleth off his neck. "So did our princess come to say 'hello' to her gallant warriors today?"

"Most assuredly,Marchwarden,"she smiled up at him. Haldir took up her hand and lightly kissed it. "Oh, Haldir, we are beyond that now. Why so formal?" she asked giggling.

"I am only showing the Princess of Lorien the respect she deserves," he said smiling from ear to ear. The look reminded her of a mischievous elfling playing a prank.

Arlothiyenne appraised him a moment, then in a burst of utter joy, she threw her arms about his neck and giggled. "I missed you so much." she said to him, kissing his cheek and then burying her face in his hair. Haldir wrapped his strong arms about her waist, picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled, "Haldir! Put me down, I am not a little girl anymore!" Her joy coming out fully in her voice.

He chuckled, "I know, I could not hold it in any longer. I have missed you more than you know." He held her by the waist and looked down at her, but in the corner of both their eyes, they caught sight of Orophin and Rumil approaching. Arlothiyenne lit up again.

Orophin shook his head, acting annoyed. "Brother, can you for once, not hog all the 'hellos' from a certain lady of importance?" he said holding out his arms for her to hug him. She ran into his embrace and kissed his cheeks. He looked down at her, kind of shocked. He then reached a hand to a cheek and muttered. "Princess, to what do I owe the honor of a kiss?" he asked smiling, amused at her actions.

"Only that I have been incredibly bored without the three of you here." she said turning to Rumil and embracing him, kissing his cheeks.

Rumil, in his normal way of jesting, saw the opportunity to tease his eldest brother. With his grin as wide as his face, flashing his dashingly white teeth, he bragged at the fact she had kissed him and Orophin. "Ah, I see it now. Haldir, it looks as if this beautiful lady saw you UN-fit for a kiss." he told him, then puckered out his bottom lip. "Too bad, you aren't worthy of her sweet lips's attentions." he said rubbing the spot. Haldir seemed peeved by his brother's words, but looked down at Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne smacked Rumil's arm lightly. "Stop teasing him, Ru. It is not nice. Besides.." she stopped looked up at Haldir, flashed him a devilish smile, "I will give him one later."

That did it, that smile. Haldir loved it more than any other. Just the look of it sent feelings deep into his loins, the need rose up in him. His mind wandered to other places, fantasies that he should not be having now. He wanted her, then, now. But what could he do about it? Apparently his thoughts made him develop a look, that forced Arlothiyenne to laugh out loud. He snapped out of it and looked down at her.

"What is so funny?' he asked his voice giving away his flustered reaction to her.

"If you had just seen your look, you would have laughed to, brother." Orophin said honestly.

Arlothiyenne still laughed, and was now wiping the tears of it away. "Haldir, are you forgetting, I can see your thoughts?" she eyed him again, slightly smiling up at him. "Behave, Haldir of Lorien. Down boy!"

Rumil lost it, laughter rolled from him. He started to walk away, dragging Orophin with him.

Arlothiyenne told them to stop. They did, she looked at him. "Haldir, my ada and nana want to speak to you. I will see you later." She nodded and joined Rumil and Orophin who each held out an arm to take.

Haldir mentally scratched his wondering what had just happened.

_Claiming His 'Hello'..._

Later that afternoon, Arlothiyenne made her way to the training field finding it quite unoccupied. She shrugged and decided the peace and quiet would be a perfect opportunity to practice her skills with the knives. The picked the closest target, which happened to be the large oak under which on any given day, would be used by wardens to cool off. She picked up her knives, and took her stance throwing it with deadly accuracy in the center of the knot on the trunk.

Taking her stance again, making the same aim, when she was startled as a strong arm grabbed her around her waist from behind. She panicked, not expecting anyone and quickly turned to throw her attacker to the ground. She saw the flash of fair blond hair fly about his face, and the color of his clothes. She stared at him, her breathing labored from her exertion. She quickly regretted her actions when she realized just who it was she had thrown. Haldir. He laid there upon the ground, propping himself upon his elbows looking up at her, no anger passed his fine elven face, but a smile played upon his lips. His deep blue eyes stared at her with great amusement.

Her hand shot to her mouth, the look of surprise plastered in her eyes. He chuckled light-heartedly. "Well, that was quite a 'Hello'. Shall we start again?" he asked, humor dripping from his words.

"Haldir, I am so sorry. I did not realize it was you. Please forgive me!" she said falling to her knees beside him. He must have been still tired from his journey, and recovering from her attack, because he then fell back flat upon his back, looking up at her and smiling. He reached for her wrists and pulled her to him slightly so that they were almost nose to nose.

"It is quite alright, lirimaer. I should have made my presence known to you before I grabbed you."he said looking at her deeply in the eyes. He reached a hand to her face and brushed a stray hair from her eyes. "I should have known better."

She stared at him, then her demeanor changed to agitation, not merely toward him, but to her herself. "I could have killed you, you big oaf! Don't sneak up on me like that again!" she told him harshly. She was serious, he knew this, but seeing her looking like this, made her seem more beautiful than before.

Soon her irritation changed, a look of quiet felt joyed played into her darken auburn eyes, he reached and pulled her closer to him. Half on the ground, and nearly on top of him, she looked down into his eyes, she searched his face. "I thought you were meeting with my parents." she said, not a question, but as a statement of fact.

"I did, and then came here. I knew you would be here." he looked at her, smiled and then continued on, "You know, I came here to claim something you promised." His smile spoke of mischief. Arlothiyenne just laid there over him for a moment to look at him, cocking a brow of curiosity.

"Really? And what pray tell is that?" she asked, an answer she already knew of came to mind. She smiled and looked at him waiting for an answer anyway.

"The kiss I did not receive upon my arrival," he said. Haldir leaned up on his elbows waiting for her.

"I do not think I will give you such a gift after scaring me like you did," she said as she began to move away from him getting on to her knees. He saw the smile behind her eyes and knew she was toying with him. He took initiative and began to grabbed her hands.

Haldir stopped her from moving. Sitting up a little more, he quickly placed his strong hand behind her neck forcing her to him. His lips crushed to hers in a fiery kiss that seemed to make the world stop. His lips danced and played across hers tasting hers fervently wanting more. He ran his tongue gently across her bottom lip, begging for the entrance, he so desperately craved, powerless to stop him, she did. The pull between the two was inevitable. In the intoxication of the moment, Arlothiyenne snaked one arm about his midsection and her other arm about his neck, moving herself closer to him. She laid there, half on top of him, half still to the ground, the moment seemed to stop in time. Neither of them could stop, it was if they were entranced, mesmerized. This kiss, this one kiss, ignited a fiery warmth inside them both. Their lips locked in a dance of pure desire. Without breaking the kiss, Haldir rolled them both over, his body now encasing hers to the ground. The kiss was deepened. Their tongues mated, danced, and the taste of each other was all there was. They moaned feeling each other kiss the other. Haldir reveled that this beauty, his love, kissed him back so wantonly, while she responded to his kisses as he moved to the base of her neck. The kissed, nipped and gently bit at the skin of her neck, she moaned out his name. Haldir looked up at her only for a moment, his heart bursting with ecstasy watching her eye hood over in pleasure. He continued to kiss her deeper. They were lost to the world, until they were stopped.

"Ahem."came the booming sound. Haldir quickly pulled up away from Arlothiyenne, to find Lord Celeborn. He smiled but then quickly wiped the smile away, his authority ran out in their ears. Arlothiyenne, in a moment of embarrassment, covered her face to hide the redness that was now her cheeks. "March Warden, I was coming down here to check on my daughter and fetch her for her mother." His face was stern, but the amusement was still there behind his blue eyes. His voice came out like a taunting memory. "And here I find you taking advantage of her." He looked to his daughter, then back at Haldir. "So if you would kindly remove yourself off my daughter, I would appreciate it." Deep down, he was laughing inside. He knew he had embarrassed them both, but was enjoying this opportunity to play around with them. Being a great Lord of a realm, gave no such opportunity often, so he seized the moment. Seeing her father's thoughts, the humor deeply embedded within his mind, she burst out laughing never knowing that this playful side was a apart of who he was. Haldir felt her quiver and shake from laughing so hard, and stared down at her in utter disbelief. Celeborn knew why she laughed, but to continue on with his chance at jesting around, he looked down at her and said to her in a mock stern look, "And what pray tell is so funny, my daughter?"

Arlothiyenne bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the bubbling laughter, and sat up next to Haldir. She smiled at him, "Nothing Adar. Is naneth at her mirror again?"Haldir had stood up now and held out his hand for her to take, but just as he did this, Celeborn did to. Arlothiyenne saw this and took Celeborn's hand. She looked to Haldir, "I shall see you at dinner, Haldir." she said, then looked to her father, "Adar, will we take another stroll later this evening?" Celeborn looked at his daughter, shook his head 'yes'. Inside she was shaking off the fact she had been caught, cur-rosing with Haldir. She bowed to them both, kissed each of their cheeks, and ran off to find her mother..

Haldir and Celeborn watched her go, niether addressing what had just transpired. Celeborn finally reached out and touched Haldir's arm, smiling at him, Celeborn spoke. "So tell me, Haldir, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Haldir looked at him, and saw the humor hid behind his lord's eyes.

Haldir smiled slightly, "My Lord, I apologize for the display. I have no true reasonings for my actions, but I assure you, my intentions are strictly honorable." Celeborn eyed him, looked to the ground and smiled.

He cocked a brow, looked at Haldir sideways. "Haldir, you never seem to quite get the meaning of things, do you? I understand perfectly your feelings toward her." he looked to see Arlohtiyenne's retreating form disappearing down the path. "I know exactly how it feels, to love someone. I, too, once was a young elf madly in love." He stopped as if thinking on his own past. He let out a small sigh of remembrance. "She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled like blue diamonds, but it was her power and ferocious passion I was drawn to most. Just to look at her excited me, but then one day, to my surprise, she noticed me." He told Haldir reminiscing on his past. He got silent and did not finish the story. His mind elsewhere.

Haldir eyed him sideways, waiting on the rest and when it did not come, he spoke, "My lord? What happened?"

Celeborn shook from his reverie and looked to Haldir. "I married her." he said bluntly, with a delicate brow raised. Haldir looked at him, stunned that HIS Lord spoke so candidly. Never had he heard him speak of his past so. Celeborn and Galadriel was like his parents, having taken he and his brothers in after his parents both faded. Celeborn smiled, reached out and patted his shoulder. "Do not think me angry at your open display of affections toward my daughter, Haldir. It is only natural to feel the bonds of love and souls." he stopped, stared at Haldir a moment then continued, "But just as a word of caution, remember, Arlothiyenne must stay pure of heart and body. I know it will be a challenge, but I know you can do it." he looked out upon the training field as if assessing it. He raised a brow, and looked back at Haldir. "You know, my Marchwarden, long has it been since I indulged in swordplay. Would you care to join me in that task?" he eyed Haldir who was take aback. To fight against the Lord of Lorien was a great honor indeed.

"Yes My Lord. I would be honored. Shall we?" Haldir said waving a hand toward the field.

They walked toward the center of the field, Celeborn removed his outer robes, leaving him only in his under tunics. He bent down and retrieved Arlothiyenne's sword that she had left. "Now March Warden, I do not expect special treatment. I want a fair fight."

Haldir smiled and said politely, "Absolutely, My Lord. But I fear for my safety should I wound my lady's mate."

Celeborn chuckled and then sighed. "No need to fear for that. Who do you think trained the first March Warden of Lorien all those millennias ago?" Haldir just smiled. He knew the stories well. It was Celeborn who trained the first March warden of Lorien after he and Galadriel settled in the Golden Woods. In essence the skills passed down, had been started by Lord Celeborn.

The two stood at a stance and prepared to spar.

* * *

Note: Okay, this was strange. Original posting was only about 5000 words. I do not know how I did it, but a one chapter part is now three chapters Long...How on earth that happened I do not know. Hope you enjoyed...Please Review.

Next up: Meeting with MUM, News of the Fellowship, and Haldir Leaves AGAIN.


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Meeting Nana at the Mirror, News of the Fellowship, Dinner with Brothers

_Mother, daughter chat..._

Arlothiyenne entered the Glade of her Mother's mirror yet again.

She saw her standing there, her gaze clearly fixed upon the images playing upon the waters. Silent as a mouse, Arlothiyenne approached the pedastal, and waited for her mother to look up.

Many moments passed, Galadriel's eyes lifted, she smiled warmly, and came to the other side. Placing an arm about Arlothiyenne's shoulders, she spoke, "I am sure you are wondering why I have called you here, my daughter." She led her to a set of benches on the other side of the glade and sat next to her, holding onto Arlothiyenne's hands.

"Yes, mother, has something happened?" she asked looking up into the baby blues of her mother's eyes.

"Nothing yet, but many things have come to light that you must know of." she said cryptically.

"What is it, nana?" she asked searching her mother's face.

"It has happened as you have seen it. In one weeks time, a party of travlers, I believe, will enter our beloved realm, seeking refuge and rest. One of the members, a hobbit, is carrying an ancient relic of old. A ring of power once lost, but found by his kin. His task to destroy it, is why the Fellowship was formed." she said looking away a moment, then back to her, "A very brave young hobbit he is indeed. Such a task for someone so small." she commented.

"So it was how I had seen it." Arlothiyenne said searching her nana's mind and seeing the images clearly.

"Yes. In five days time, Haldir will leave once more to the borders and await for their arrival. I am not purely sure, that they will come this way, but my feeling is that they will, and are passing across the mountain as we speak. Their journey will not be an easy one, that is for sure." she said looking at the ground, her mind clearly troubled by something, that Arlothiyenne picked up on.

"There is something else, is there not, nana?" she asked, the feeling of doom hitting her soul.

"Yes, the mirror has revealed some things to me about their journey, and about the things to come, that trouble me. I feel it is best not to mention it, but be warned, it is not good, and that it is painful for all that will know it soon enough." she warned, her voice low and grave. She looked up, wiping away her ill feeling and smiling warmly. "The Valar spoke to me as the images played. Your time of destiny is coming sooner than once thought. Elbereth said that your call is coming at the time when the Fellowship leaves our realm and for you to be ready."

Arlothiyenne shook her head, "Aye, I am ready, have been so. I tire of waiting. I will not fail them, nana, I promise." she said squeezing her nana's hand.

"I know, my daughter, I know. You have courage within you. I see it and so do they." she said acknowledging it. "The Valar wants to, at that time, to bestow gifts upon you, that will help aid in your task, and make it easier." She stopped talking as a shadow passed her beautiful features. "I fear, that your coming task, will lead you from us once more, but not for long. You will travel alone, but you will be safe." she assured.

"Oh." Arltohiyenne said sadly, the thoughts of leaving caused her a slight fear, but she shook it off. Bravely she spoke, "Well then if it what I must do, then I shall. I find some comfort that it will not be for long." she said looking at her mother.

"I find some in it. But it does not make the fact any easier." she said reaching up and brushing aside a wisp of hair from her daughter's eyes. She grew silent a moment, debating, Arlothiyenne caught on about something. She searched her mother's face.

"I sense something else, nana. What is it?' she asked curiously.

"There was another reason I called you here. I saw what happened out upon the training field. It is why I sent your Ada there." she said smiling. "It was a precaution to prevent that which could have gotten out of hand."

Arlothiyenne was shocked, but only stared at her mother. "Nana, Haldir would not have taken my virtue. He realizes how important my innocence is to my destiny." she blushed. "I will not deny, that I wish to go further, but it cannot happen now. I get so caught up in it all." she admitted.

"I understand it completely, pen neth. I, too, understand perfectly how it feels to be drawn to the one that stirs my blood. It happened ages ago, this ellon, whom I thought was annoying at first, caught my eye. His bravery, his good heart, the protectiveness he presented." she stopped, her eyes and mind drifted to that time, thinking on her past.

Arlothiyenne sat there waiting to hear more and spoke when her mother spaced out. "And?" she said wanting more.

She smiled warmly. "I married him." she said simply. Arlothiyenne looked at her stunned that she would speak about her past like this. It was as if her nana was a young lady again. "Oh do not look like that at me. I understand the pull you have toward Haldir, the way he causes you to burn. I trust you both, completely, it is just I am a mother and Celeborn a father. We worry about things."

Arlothiyenne crinkled up her nose at her father's worry. Her nana she was not worried about, but Ada on the other hand was unbearable. "I understand you both worry, but does Ada have to be protective of me? He knows Haldir will not cause harm to me."

"Yes he has to be protective. He was toward Celebrian, but once she married Elrond, that dissipated, but he always said, if we had another child he would stop at nothing to keep our next child well guarded." she said frankly. "but in many things, he is much more lenient with you than your sister."

"Fathers. Cannot live with them, cannot live without them. Right Nana?' she said sighing, the conversation had went from deadly serious to light and airy in no time, and the relief of it, came to Arlothiyenne like a breath of fresh air.

"That is right." Galadriel agreed, she slapped her hands to her knees and stood up. She looked down at Arlothiyenne. "Let us go to the training field. I believe your Ada is making quite a spectacle of himself. It has been ages since he last sparred, and today, of all days, he decides to do it again." she stared off again, thinking on it, the snapped out of it. "I shall love to watch him again, long has it been since I ogled at him while he fought." she reached out a hand for Arlothiyenne to take it.

Galadriel led her adopted daughter down the path toward the training field, they could hear in the distance a roaring cheer from the sidelines and knew that a great host of residents and wardens had gathered there to see the swordplay. But though they heard it, they both gasped at the sight, for it seemed that all that lived in the city, had arrived to watch their Lord spar with the Marchwarden.

_Swordplay..._

There the two stood, the Lord and His Captain, sword to sword, ability to ability. They danced around each other, their movements like that in the mirror. Matching each other. Arlothiyenne stared at her mother as she looked on at the two on the field. Behind her eyes, Arlothiyenne saw the passion and love she still held for her father after all these millennias together.

She felt her mothers feelings, they ran deep and had moved into every cell of her body never ending, never dying. Arlothiyenne smiled at this, for it was how she felt inside for Haldir. She looked back to the field and watched as the two fought.

The two's skills matched the other to the letter, both just as good as the other. But in a flash, both whirled around, their fair blond hair wisping through the air as they moved. Haldir pulled a trick from his arsenal of techniques, that from what Arlothiyenne could tell, Celeborn was not expecting. At the end of the movement, though no one saw it fast enough, Celeborn laid upon the ground, disarmed and looked quite surprised at it.

Galadriel smiled and nodded warmly, as her husband looked over to see her. She clapped, sending him a mental message, Arlothiyenne knew. Haldir held the tip of the sword near Celeborn's chest and spoke so the crowd could hear. "Respectfully, my lord, do you yeild?" he said, his voice never wavered.

Celeborn looked up at him, smiled, and shook his head. "Aye, Mellon, I yeild. Good play." he said gladly accepting his defeat. Haldir sheathed his sword to his side, and turned to the lord and held out a hand to help him up. Celeborn took it, upon standing he turned to the crowd. "I give the winner, our most gallant and brave Marchwarden. His skill today is testament to how much my techniques have improved over the millennias." The crowd applauded, then spoke among themselves, then disbanded back into their homes and duties.

Galadriel and Arlothiyenne walked out onto the field to greet them. Celeborn was speaking to Haldir. "Thank you, Haldir. You are a most worthy opponent." he wiped the sweat from his brow, "To fight again, makes me feel like I did in my youth. I appreciate that."

Haldir bowed and held out a hand to do the tradition elven handshake, which Celeborn obliged. Galadriel seeing her husbands outer robes, bent to pick them up and placed them over her arm. As she neared him she spoke, "That was most exciting, my love. Long had it been since I watched to spar." She walked into his loving embrace. She looked over to Haldir, "I thank you, Haldir for allowing me to see it once more." she stopped and eyed him.

Haldir had a small cut upon his forehead, nothing major, but it was enough to cause some concern for it was bleeding steadily. Arlothiyenne saw it and went to him immediately. Taking out her handkerchief, she bid him to bend over. Haldir complied and stared into her eyes as she did her task. Galadriel walked over and looked at it. "Haldir, my foster son, are you alright?" she asked.

"Aye, tis just a scratch, my lady. A small price to pay for the honor of sparring with my Lord." he told her smiling. Arlothiyenne still holding the cloth to his wound.

Celeborn looked worried. "I apologize for my wounding you Haldir." he said.

Haldir held up a hand. "Nonsense, my Lord. I took it, knowing the risk. Worry not, I shall be in good hands." he said looking back down at Arlothiyenne, who was blushing beet red.

Galadriel looked to her husband sternly, but you could see the humor behind her eyes. "You know my husband. Tis a crime to wound you own kin. You shall be punished severely." Arlothiyenne heard her mother's words, but the images of what her mother had in mind flashed in her mind. Arlothiyenne was shocked that her mother, of all elleths, could think such thoughts. She blushed and looked at Haldir, who was smiling, but looked to his Lord. Arlothiyenne looked to her Ada, and saw him smiled, then bend his head in mock shame.

"Yes, my love. I shall take it ,willingly." he said a little too proudly.

Haldir's eyes flashed something before Arlothiyenne, she could not recognize. It was as if he knew how they felt. She mentally slapped herself on the head. Of course he knew what they would be doing. It was assured the Haldir had experienced physical love many times over. She blushed again at the thoughts on it. She really needed to get her mind elsewhere. She looked at Haldir. "You need a healer. It will not stop oozing." she told him worried.

He shook his head. "Of course, will you be my nursemaid?" he said playfully.

"Of course I will take care of you, but we must get you looked at by the healer first." she told him as his placed his arm about her waist, her hand still raised to his wound with the handkerchief.

From behind them came the Lady's sweet voice. "Let me know how he is later my daughter. But not for a while. I have things to attend to." she said nonchalantly.

Haldir and Arlothiyenne stopped looked at each other and smiled. Arlothiyenne felt the blush come back on. Haldir took his hand and tapped her nose. "You know, my little Arltohiyenne, you are beautiful when you blush."

She held him around his waist as well, and pushed him away a little in play. "Oh, stop it Haldir." she reached up on tip toes and kissed his cheek and continued to hold the handkerchief to his forehead.

"So how did the meeting with your nana go?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the One Ring has been found. And within a few days you will leave for the borders to escort the bearer and the companions here to the city. But nana will speak to you on that matter before you go." she told him.

"Ah, I understand it. Where was it found?" he asked looking down at her.

"In the Shire. Seems a little hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins had it for several years, and left it to his nephew, who now is on a quest to see it destroyed. My time of destiny is approaching fast, and their arrival marks the beginning of what I must do." she said looking up at him. They resumed their journey to the healers. The silence was short-lived when he spoke again.

"So may I escort you home, my sweetness." he asked.

"Yes, first stop, the healers." she told him.

They arrived at the healers, who dutifully took care of the cut, and instructed him on how to apply the creams and poultices. After that, Haldir led Arlothiyenne through the city to her talan.

At her door, he bent down, kissed her sweetly and then left on his way.

_Dinner..._

It was now four days after her last meeting with her mother and the spectacle upon the field, and Arlothiyenne sat upon her window sill awaiting her three dinner guests. This was their departure dinner before heading off to the borders and await the travelers they were expecting.

She sat there, the smell of dinner, the bread, and the lembas she had baked permeated the air. This was going to be hard, seeing the brothers go, especially Haldir. Over the many days since their return from their last stay upon the borders, Haldir and she had spent every waking moment together. Picnics, fishing trips, daily horseback rides, and strolls about the city in the late evening hours.

She sat there staring out upon the city, which was now becoming darker by the moment as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Her feelings these past days for Haldir, had grown more, and though she knew he would only be gone a few short days, it was still almost unbearable. How would she survive without him? She reflected on what he had told her, when she told him on what she thought.

"_Take it one step at a time,"_ he had told her as he wiped away the tear, and then brushed the lock of hair from her eyes. "_Take comfort knowing I will be home for only a short time. Two days is not long at all_." He had then looked down at her, smiled at her sweetly, then kissed her forehead as he pulled her to him.

Her words to him had only been, "_But the last time you were only to be gone a short while and it took nearly three months for your return. My heart cannot bear it_."

He had looked down at her, his eyes full of understanding, he smiled and pulled her closer. As he stroked her hair, his sweet baritone voice rang in her ears._ "My sweet Little Arlo. Have faith, have courage. This time will not be as long as the two centuries we had apart. This mission is different and I will return to you. I promise. Besides my heart is strong and beats only for you, so with you it remains, take comfort in that_." he held her chin, and then brushed his lips against hers. It was sweet, tender kiss full of promise. It was then, if her heart had not fallen fully for him, it did in that moment for sure. She had held to him tighter than the air she breathed.

That evening was one that she would carry with her no matter that outcome. Her thoughts were broken when a knock upon the door sounded. They were there.

She arose from her perch and went to the door and was greeted by two rascally younger brothers of Haldir, who nearly knocked her over with hugs and kissed upon the cheek. But Haldir was more reserved, he just simply bent and kissed her a quick peck and walked on in. The three clad in their warden's garb, fully armed and ready to go.

She went to them held out her arms to receive their weapons, and carried them all to her bedchamber as the guys took up their seats at the table. By the time she returned they had already helped themselves to the food. She just shook her head and watched as Rumil and Orophin devoured their meal, making noises of satisfaction as they chewed. She took up her seat next to Haldir who had been waiting for her, and began to spoon out her portion of the meal.

Arlothiyenne served her dinner of mutton stew with all the trimmings. The four sat there eating heartily and talking among themselves. The feeling in the air, though light and airy, had the underlining sense of sadness. Arlothiyenne blushed at the comments about her special dinner from all three of the brothers, who went on and on about how good it was. But she took it graciously. Once the dinner was done, the dishes picked up and taken to the sink for washing, dessert was set to be served.

Haldir watched Arlothiyenne as she spooned out her mouthwatering blackberry cobbler with vanilla cream, iced. She moved about the table, spooning out some to each brother with Haldir being the last. Haldir on a whim, reached out and grabbed her by the waist. She squealed at his brazen act and half laughed out, half protested, but Haldir won. She found herself there, upon his lap, their eyes meeting. Intimacy unlike she ever known before as he began to feed her some of his dessert. She blushed bright red and the indications of it, and dared not to look at Rumil and Orophin, whom she knew would tease them both. But the two said nothing and only made sounds of satisfaction as they ate.

Haldir held her tight and looked at his brothers, who finally looked up and excused themselves from the table. Each coming over, kissing her cheek and telling her 'thank you' for dinner. Haldir and Arlothiyenne watched as they made their way into her bedchamber to retrieve their weapons and then walked from the talan. Haldir and Arlothiyenne found themselves alone.

He sat there, holding her still to his lap, looking up he smiled. His voice low, and full of emotion, he told her, "I will miss you, lirimaer. Will you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes, smiled then slapped him slightly, her true emotions she tried to hide, she looked down at him. "Of course I will, you know that you silly Elf!" she kissed his forehead, then took her hand and placed it to his left cheek. Her face now serious, the emotions she painstakingly tried to hide evident behind them, she whispered. "I always do."

He reached up, both hands now holding her face, pain and hurt behind his fair blue eyes, he spoke softly. "I hate leaving you, it seems like it is all I do anymore." His eyes searched hers, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

She bit the urge to cry back, smiled and bravely told him. "I know, Haldir, when this is all over, I know you will not have to go as often. There will be peace in the land and the need for you will not be as much as now." she kissed his lips lightly and pulled back up to search his face. "I do not like this, I admit it, but it is necessary. I will be fine. Wherever you go, my heart will go with you."

Haldir pulled her tighter to him, he brought his lips close to her ear as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "I love you, with all my heart." he said in a low voice, full of emotions. He pulled back and captured her lips with his and kissed her sweetly, tenderly. The Love he felt came in that kiss, and Arlothiyenne felt it emanating from him fully. They kissed for what seemed hours but soon pulled up for air.

She smiled, her heart pounding from the feeling she was having. "I love you to. I will be here when you return, and when you do, we shall spend every moment we can together." she gave him a quick peck on his lips, and hugged to him tighter. Though she still felt the unbearable pain of him leaving, she pulled back and looked down at him. "I hate to admit this, but I believe it is time for you to go."

He sighed heavily, his heart, she knew was full of dread, he looked up at her. "Aye." he said then bit his lip. "I promise you, when this war is over, and your destiny is done. We will be together, forever. I vow it." he said releasing her from himself. She stood and watched him stand up. He towered her by a full head, she gazed up at him. He saw the flash of sadness behind her eyes. The wetness beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes. She was trying to be brave, but her emotions were faltering.

She smiled at him, her cheeks beginning to turn red from the threatening tears, "I will hold you to that, Marchwarden." she wiped at the tear, and looked up at him again. "Now you better go, your brothers and fellowship are waiting for you." she said. He hugged her again, and then turned to go to her chambers and retrieve his weapons.

He emerged mere moments later, Arlothiyenne was turned with her back facing him cleaning up the table. His breath caught in his throat as she slowly turned to him. Her eyes caught his, and his heart nearly ripped from his chest. The tears were free-flowing now, silently, she turned again and sat the plate down on the table. He dropped the shoulder bag to the floor and went to her. His heart pounding, the tears, she was crying, it pained him. He grabbed her and forced her to turn toward him. He spoke softly as he stroked her hair. "Shh, my love, do not cry. I cannot bear it. I will come home in a day or two." He held her as if she were a dream about to disappear. He kissed the top of her head.

She held to him tighter now. She knew it was silly, feeling this way, but she loved him fully, wholl, and completely. She sniffled and then looked up into his eyes. "I know, it is just hard." she admitted again. He reached out, caressed her cheek with his hand then leaned in to kiss her one more time. The kiss was filled with all the emotions they both felt. Her knees went weak, her mind began to swoon, her heart raced. If Haldir had not been holding her, she surely would have hit the floor.

Haldir broke the kiss and looked down at her. "I have to go." he said, kissing her nose. "Please, go into your bedchamber so you will not have to watch me leave. I do not want to have the memories of your tears going with me to the borders." he finally told her, then looked away. She kissed his cheek and walked to the back of the talan. Before entering her bedchamber, she stopped and looked at him once more. He had bent and was now holding his sword and bow.

As strong as she could sound she spoke. "I love you, Haldir of Lorien. Until we next meet, my heart goes with you."

Haldir looked at her, flashed her his best smile. "I Love you, Arlothiyenne, my princess. Until we next meet, I will hold your heart close to mine." Arlothiyenne hearing his words, felt joy in her heart and flashed him a smile. He shook his head. She entered her bedchamber.

After several moments, Arlothiyenne heard the door to her talan click, and knew he was gone. Sure he was only to be gone a couple of days, but it was hard to see him go. She fixed her hair back, straightened her gown, and returned to the dining area to clean up. What she found stunned her. Upon the table was a single lavender color rose, native only to her mother's garden. She picked it up, and brought it to her nose, inhaling she took in its sweet aroma. She went to the kitchen found the prettiest vase she had, and placed it upon the table after she had gotten it cleaned up.

A short while later after readying for bed, she laid down and thought. Many things she had learned, sensed and realized all stuck with her, soon, her slumber took her and with it, the realization that Soon she would be called out for her destiny.

* * *

N/A: How did I do on this one? Please review...Word of warning. Two more chapters to be revamped and the major revamping will be done! WHOO HOO!, Then on with the original chapters 16 and up tweaking...YAY! Please let me know how I am doinG.

ALSO, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE HERE. IF YOU ARE A HUGE FAN, AND WOULD LIKE TO JOIN MY YAHOO GROUPS HALDIRSBABY_aRCHIVES AND YOU'RE 18 OLDER...PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.

Up Next: The FELLOWSHIP arrives, she meets up with an old friend


	22. Chapter TWenty

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Fellowship arrives with sad News...

_Arlothiyenne..._

In the very few days since Haldir left, Arlothiyenn felt restless, on edge, and down right unkempt at what was soon approaching. Any day now, not knowing when, she would be called and her journey would begin. This restlessness she felt made her decide to keep her mind, and body busy. So she buried herself deeply within her training and practice sessions. Going against all advice to take it easy, she would train for long and tiresome hours. Her training did not only consist of her weapons, but her magic as well. It got to be common sight to find her out on a field late in the darkening hours of evening, honing and sculpting her skills. Often times the Lord and Lady would send out searchers to find her, to make sure she was safe, but always resort to the mirror, cause her whereabouts were never discovered. But soon, she would come about, and make her presence known, and receive quite a lecture from both her parents about over doing it.

Three days after Haldir's departure, a courier made their way up the long steps to the palace, in his hands, correspondence from Haldir announcing the arrival of the long awaited Fellowship, hearing this news, Arlothiyenne grew apprehensive. Relief gripped her finally, and her restlessness finally eased up. In her mind, Haldir was coming home. Though only gone a few days, his absence from her seemed like ages. It always seemed while he was gone, her heart grew more restless without him. He was as her mother put it, her strength. Perhaps her restlessness, was her strength waning. She did not know.

The day came, when as she was walking through the city on her way to her talan, after resting around under a tree, Arlothiyenne was greeted by the sight of a crowd gathered around the gates to the city, like they were expecting someone. Curious, she got close and began to hear the speculation that Haldir was returning and with him a group of travelers coming to see Galadriel. Arlothiyenne's heart skipped with joy, HE was coming home and with the ones she was expecting. She moved to the front of the line so that she could get the first sight of him.

Just after getting there, the crowd began to ogle at the party of travelers staring at them. They were and odd lot, but Arlothiyenne's mind was on only one person. Haldir. He saw her, his face looked sad, forlorn about something, he nodded to her, then continued to lead the visitors up the winding stairs to the main throne room to see the Lord and Lady. A feeling struck Arlothiyenne, something deep within her. She was needed there when they met her parents. She felt the urgency and found another staircase that led up to the main Royal apartments quicker.

Taking two stairs at a time, she ran up the stairs fast as she could. If she kept the pace she should reach the throne room before anyone else did. Up and up she went until at last she found the last step. She slowed down, and entered the platform that led to the stair that went into the main Hall. She caught her breath and waited for her parents to come down from their apartments.

They came and stood in front of her, both eyeing her. "I had the feeling, I should be here, when you meet them." she told them in a whisper.

Her nana looked at her smiled warmly. "Yes, you are. That is why I called you. Follow in behind us, dear." she said softly instructing her.

Celeborn took his position by his beloved and began to slowly descend the stairs, with Arlothiyenne following in quietly behind them. She looked down upon the weary faces and felt their pain and tiredness. Their minds so full of horrid things, images of a gory nature. These poor souls her heart cried. But she held fast and watched from behind. Haldir's gaze met hers for a moment before it fell to his Lord and Lady. Haldir was acting strangely.

It was at this moment, Alrothiyenne's attention sat on observing the visitors.

_The Fellowship..._

Arlothiyenne looked to the foot of the stairs, her eyes fixed upon the strange company of companions. A mixed lot, they were, comprised of all shapes, sizes and people.

There was a man there with sandy blond hair, armor and look of someone of importance. Upon his arm bands the white tree of Gondor was etched in the hard bound leather. His mind, she saw, was clouded, perhaps by the power of the One Ring, but his heart she felt was good. In front of him, stood four childlike men, each with huge, hairy feet, their ears slightly pointed, and their hair all thick. Two had light brown hair, one was blond, and the other dark haired. The dark haired one, she recognized from the images that she saw in the mirror, the Ring bearer. He was sad, she felt, with such a burden to carry. The Ring's power she sensed was strong, evil.

To the side stood a dwarf. His hair rusty in color, with long beard, wearing a helmet. He was a kind dwarf, the first seen in these parts since the dark days, but his heart was kind. She sensed from him his slight discomfort. She saw his mind. Haldir had treated him illy. She looked at Haldir and shook her head. He dropped his gaze, knowing she had seen something. Beside him stood a Man, he was not immortal, but had the longevity of Life. A dunedain, and a cheiftan at that. His hair hung to his shoulders, dark brown, his eyes of light gray blue. He was, she knew, friend to all Elves. His heart she saw, belonged to an elleth, Arwen, Elrond's daughter, she smiled at him.

Her eyes drifted to the last in the party, HIM, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood, son to Thranduil. He had not changed since she saw him as a very small elfling. She was glad to see him, for he had been kind to her when she was there all those years ago. Her memory, like most elves came about much younger than humans, and once memories came, they stayed.

She wanted a closer look at him and moved to the left of her mother, but remained still, behind her. Legolas caught sight of her and cocked his head slightly. He stared at her as if he recognized her, and was shocked. But that shocked look was short lived when her father spoke.

"Nine there were, set out from Rivendell, yet eight is here. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I wish to speak with him?" he asked.

Her mother she sensed, saw what had happened, but Arlothiyenne could not see it herself. Worry pierced her heart. That was right, Gandalf was missing. She listened as her mother spoke. "He has fallen into shadow." her voice was gravely low.

'Fallen into Shadow' her mind repeated, not wanting to believe it. Her heart panicked, then began to break. 'No!' she felt the horror of this new revelation. Her mouth dropped open. Her head shot to her father's direction. His shock clear upon his face.

Legolas's eyes shadowed over, his sadness more than he could bear. He spoke, "He was taken into the abyss of Moria. A Balrog of Morgoth"

The second the words were spoken, nothing else was heard. Arlothiyenne's grief struck hard, and painfully. She had predicted it, the images of what happened, was now running through her mind. The pain in her chest was now more than she could bear. She gasped to breathe, her hands gripping her chest. 'He cannot be gone!' her mind screamed. The tears came upon her, streaming down her face. She turned around, her eyes facing up the stairs. Her breathing became labored. Gandalf was such a strength for her, his training, had helped her and impacted her life. To her he was like her grandfather, family. She began to shake, shiver at the news of his death.

She sobbed quietly. An arm now came about her waist, she gazed up into the eyes of Rumil, who looked at her sadly. He spoke in her ear, his voice a whisper, "Come, Arlothiyenne. I will take you to your parent's sitting room. You should not be down here." She looked back at the company, all eyes on her. Haldir looked worried, horrified to see her like this. Her parents, looked sad for her, knowing how much she cared for the old wizard. He was her mentor, her friend.

She shook her head and looked at Rumil, too sad to argue.

_The comforting arms of Haldir..._

The audience had not been long. Arlothiyenne sat in her parents sitting room, with Rumil at her side, comforting her. Her parents soon joined her and sent Rumil to help Haldir get the fellowship settled. In her ada's arms, she had sobbed with him. The grief they both shared, with her nana promising it was not the end of Gandalf. Though Arlohtiyenne felt something, she was not sure that it was that.

After a time, Arlothiyenne had stopped sobbing and only tears streamed down her face now. She excused herself and made her way to the one place she needed the most. Haldir's arms.

She approached his talan, and as if he sensed it, opened the door before she knocked. Seeing him there, only in his leggings and undertunic, just the sight of his presence, sent her crying again harder. Haldir's look was of sadness, for he too, grieved. He came out of his door and onto the walkway, ushering her into the talan. Once she was in, he pulled her to him.

They stood there the longest time just holding each other, but then he moved them to the sitting area where he pulled her onto his lap and held her across his legs, her face buried into his partially bared shoulder.

Haldir stroked her back, kissed her forehead. "Shh, do not cry, my love. All is well." he told her.

She sniffled, took a hand and wiped her eyes. "I know. But I feel the beginning of what I must do much more than before. It looms like a fog upon me, thick and blinding. I have done nothing but practice since you let all those days ago. Just when I thought I was getting ready and all was beginning to calm down. This happens." she said tears welled up, but she fought them. "Oh, Gandalf."

Haldir hugged her tightly, knowing her pain. "I know, Arlo. I, too, grieve for him. But he knew his destiny. He knew what was to come." he pulled her face up to look at him. "I believe he is not fully lost. We shall see him again, my heart tells me thus." he assured her.

"Nana said so as well, but it does not comfort me." she sighed and buried her face within his shoulder again.

She was tired, he felt it, rubbed her back lovingly, he spoke softly in her ear, "Come take rest in my bed as I clean up. I feel dreadfully grungy right now. After I am done, we shall go together to see Legolas." he kissed her head, then continued. "He knew it was you and asked if his intuition was right. I told him and was most adamant to see you."

Arlothiyenne sat back a little a smile on her reddened cheeks. "I will love to see him again. I know I was small when I left his home, but I remember him well." She placed a hand over her mouth as a yawn escaped. "I could use some sleep." she admitted.

"Alright, get off and I will tuck you in." he told her as he kissed her quickly.

She stood to let him up. When he stood, he bent and picked her up into his arms and carried her to his chamber. There he tucked her in and went off to bathe.

_Vision in Reverie..._

Arlothiyenne slept peacefully until the dreams took her to the place where Gandalf had fallen. The deep dark place of Moria. She saw the events as if she had been there. The beast laid at the threshold of the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. He stood there, his staff in one hand, his sword in the other. He spoke to the beast telling him, "You shall Not Pass!" Her heart beat faster as the two, one nearly ten time the size of his opponent fought fiery sword to metal one. The Balrog roared out, and stepped onto the small bridge which gave way to his massive weight and crumbled from beneath him. Gandalf turned, about to get away, as the long fiery whip of the Balrog came back up, and wrapped itself about the wizard's ankle. Dragging him to hang over the broken edge of the bridge.

In the distance, the small dark haired hobbit called out as he fought the Gondorian man, "Gandalf, No!" her voice joined his as the scene played out.

Gandalf's eyes wide with horror, "Run, you fools!" was the last thing he said. She watched on as he fell into the dark abyss of the underworld. He soon was unseen. But then the vision changed.

On the highest mountain peak of the underworld, Gandalf fought the beast. Blad to blade, the battle did rage, until at last, Gandalf with the upper hand slew the balrog. It was then he collapsed and laid there upon that peak. The blinding light came, surrounding him in it. He was gone to the old world.

But then in a miraculous moment, he took in a deep breath as he lived once more. His transformation came in the blink of an eye. His hair long snowy white, his beard the same way. He laid there upon the peak. He arose anew, dressed in pure white robes, the power that came from him was ten fold what it had been. He was Gandalf the Gray, no more. But Gandalf the White.

In his new state, he looked about him sensing a presence, she looked on in this dream world. He smiled warmly, feeling her near, but not seeing. He looked to her direction and spoke. " I feel your sadness, Little Dove. But cry not, for I live. I shall see you soon." he promised her. The dream faded.

Arlothiyenne awoke startled from the dream. Though the last was joyful the other was quite disturbing. She had to tell it, had to let it out!

"He's Alive! He is Alive!" she said, still coming from her dream. She clutched her blanket to her, her eyes awake but still unseeing. Her breathing near panic.

_Trying to calm the dream stricken mind..._

Haldir heard the commotion, having just come from the tub, he threw on his leggings and fled into his chamber.

He stopped to take in the site. Arlothiyenne sat upon his bed clutching the blanket to herself, calling out "He's alive!" over and over. Her looking relieved, but tears falling from her eyes. He ran to her side and tried to calm her.

"Arlothiyenne, wake up, my love" he said gently shaking her shoulder. "Who is alive? Lirmaer, wake up!" he said his voice full of concern.

She shook her head to clear it, then blinked several time. Huge tears at the corners of her eyes. She smiled at him, taking his face in her hands. "Gandalf. He is alive. I saw him, he spoke to me. He lives!" she said breathless. She grabbed his shoulders and buried her face in his still damp hair. "I am so happy, he is alive!" she said holding him tight.

He did not know what to think. One moment she was full of dispair, the next, she was overjoyed. She had seen something, he knew, and knew it brought her relief. He could feel it emanating off her. He pulled back and looked in her in the face intently, searching. "You are certain it was him." he asked, not really a question.

"Yes, it was him. He has changed greatly, he is more powerful, but it was him. I must tell my mother." she said hurriedly as she pulled from then jumped from the bed. Haldir sat there watching as she closed her eyes, called to her mother, and smiled as she mentally sent the images from her dreams. After she had done this for many moments, she looked at him. "Nana said she saw the visions as I had them. She, too, is overjoyed at this."

Haldir stood, and came to her side. Taking his arms, he wrapped them about her middle. "I am also." he pulled away, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and changed the subject. "Give me a little longer and we shall go and reunite you with your friend. How does that sound?" he asked looking down at her.

"Fine." she said smiling happily, her face red with the evidence of earlier crying. She was now happy and that made Haldir happy. "Go! Get done! I can not wait any longer." she said pushing him playfully. He chuckled and left the room. She refreshed her tossed hair, and straightened her gown.

_Meeting the Fellowship..._

They walked slowly down to the bottom parts of the inner city. Twisting their way around the paths that followed with the layout of trees. It was close to dusk, and the voices far off began to raise in a lament for Gandalf.

The lament spoke of his time among the people of Middle Earth, the one also called Olorin, the Mithrandir. It told of his bravery, his wisdom. The song was sweet, low, and filled with sorrow. Arlothiyenne did not cry now, but only listened to the words. Haldir grasped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

They neared the small glade that had been turned into a makeshift camp for the fellowship. Coming toward them, were elves, carrying empty trays, baskets of clothing to be washed. The two of them smiled at them, and received bows of respect as they were passed by. Haldir looked to Arlothiyenne who was now looking calmer than he had ever seen.

At the top of the small set of stairs leading to the camp, Haldir and Arlothiyenne stopped and scanned the party. The dark haired man, whom Haldir said was named Aragorn was sitting up against the tree trunk, beneath the lean to. The dwarf, whom he called Gimli was sitting there sharpening his axe and talking to Aragorn. Three of the hobbits sat there eating and laughing at something, the younger of the three had said. The dark haired one whom Haldir told her was nephew to Bilbo Baggins, his name was Frodo, sat upon his bed his head resting against a root resting his eyes. But two were missing from the party. Legolas, whom seemed to be not there, and the man called Boromir from Gondor. She looked about and saw the man in the distance sitting alone, his mind deeply troubled.

Aragorn spotted them and stood, wiping his hand on his clean trousers, approached as they came down the stairs. He looked up, then bowed low.

"My lady." he said, his face hidden from her view.

"You are Aragorn, Haldir tells me. Son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." she said warmly. "You need not to bow to me, for we are equals. Rise up." she said softly.

He looked at her, his mind full of sorrow, on two levels. Lost love, and grief. She felt it, knew it, and felt great compassion for him. She reached out and placed a hand to his arm. "Aragorn, I sense your pain, your sadness. I cannot take them from you, but only offer you comfort. Things are not always so bleak. Most assuredly, there is hope." He looked down to the ground then back to her. "After all, Elrond gave you the name 'Estel'. Does that not mean 'hope'. Your life and future Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Chieftan of the Dunedain Rangers, is one of greatness."

He smiled warmly and bowed his head. He looked as if he would say something, but from behind him came a gruff voice. "Aragorn, who be that with you?" the short dwarf asked, eying Haldir. Aragorn stood aside and the dwarf blushed. Arlothiyenne, smiled down at him. She had seen dwarves many times in Evindale and found their race, though gruff around the edges, still kind and feisty. She bent over and eyed him and spoke gruffly to him. Haldir looked down at her shocked on how she spoke. "Hello, master dwarf, I be Arlothiyenne, adopted daughter to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

Aragorn seemed surprised too, but chuckled when Gimli smiled. "My Lady, you are as beautiful as your mother. I know not much of you real mother, but from the elf Legolas said, she was, too, of great beauty." he told her, his eyes softening.

She smiled at the dwarf, he was full of kindness, and had heart more loyal than any other of his kin. "Thank you, master dwarf Gimli." He smiled again, and bowed to her, then walked back to his place beneath the lean to. She stood back up and eyed Haldir. "You know, Haldir, you should not have treated him as you did when he arrived. He is a noble dwarf with great qualities. You should be ashamed of yourself." she scolded him sweetly.

Haldir bowed his head and smiled. "Dually noted my lady. I shall apologize to him, immediately." he said to her humbled. Aragorn smiled at the Elf next to him.

"It seems the lady is wise." he said looking at her. "I was told the tales of you when I was but a boy in Rivendell, then Legolas told us of your time in Mirkwood. He was right, you are as wise now as you were when you were a babe."

She smiled at him and nodded sweetly. "I, too, remember the tales of your family, and have to say, that you are just as I thought you to be."

It was then they were interrupted by two of the hobbits running around them. Haldir watched them. Playful the two were, being the youngest of the hobbits present. One stopped and looked up at her. "Sorry my lady, you must be the princess, Arlothiyenne."

"I am little Hobbit, and what might your name be, little one?" she asked crouching down to talk to him.

"I am Pippin and this is my cousin, Merry. Over there is Samwise Gamgee another cousin who is gardener to Frodo." he said.

Arlothiyenne smiled at him. The playfullness of these hobbits a breath of fresh air. Truly a wonder among people they way they were. She knew how much Gandalf loved their people and it was now evident why. "Well, Pippin, Merry, it is wonderful to meet you. While you are here I would be glad to get to know you." she told him looking from him to his cousin. They both shook her hand and ran off again to cause mischief.

She stood back, Haldir stood closer to her. "My love, you have yet to ask where your friend is." he leaned and whispered in her ear.

She smiled and looked to Aragorn. "Have you seen Legolas?"she asked him.

"He went to bathe and has yet to return. He shan't be too much longer." he said.

Frodo saw her standing there, but his heart was too filled with sorrow. She decided to leave him be for the night, perhaps she would speak to him later. Aragorn offered them both a seat and began to speak on the matter of their journey and purpose. The whole time, her eyes kept drifting over to the next glade at Boromir. His mind was so troubled so clouded. She stood suddenly, warranting looks from both Aragorn and Haldir. "Something wrong, Arlothiyenne?" Haldir asked concern.

"No, please excuse me for a moment. I will be back shortly." she assured them. Haldir said not a word, but she felt his eyes upon her as she walked over to speak with Boromir.

_Easing a troubled mind..._

She slowly approached the man, his eyes filled with wetness, staring off into the woods at nothing particular.

She approached him quietly. "Is this seat taken, Lord Boromir?" she asked sweetly. He snapped from his reveries, and looked up. He started to stand, but she held up a hand. "No need for that." He scooted over more and motioned for her to sit.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. Legolas spoke so fondly of you," he said trying to sound pleasant. He was trying to hide his feeling from her this she knew but his mind fumbled and allowed her to see what laid there truly.

"I know your mind is troubled, and try to shield your thoughts from me, but I see it plainly. There is nothing in your heart that I do not understand." she started, treading the waters lightly with him. She only wanted to ease his troubled spirits and continue. "Lord Boromir, I sensed you sadness, and your troubled mind. I do not mean to pry, or to imply hard feelings, but I must do what I feel is right and good." she said looking at the man, her heart feeling compassion for his state. "Forgive me for my intrusion."

He looked at her. "No intrusion, my lady. You seem fair, and kind. I do not feel you would speak harshly on things." he commented. She smiled.

He was a good man, she knew it. The Ring was causing him his torment on different levels. The Ring had been known to turn a many man to have a blackened heart. "You are a good man, your soul I feel is honorable, but is only clouded by the power of the ring. But you must remember that the glitters and is gold, but it is not good. It is bound by its true owner to do evil. One that stays true to themselves can resist the evil is possesses. You have a great courage in you Son of Denethor, let not the ring take you sunder." She reached out and brushed a hand to his arm, his eyes casted down to the ground. She felt he understood her, and she continued. "I see the courage like a badge worn upon your chest. Many things you have done that is good, and many that trust you. Be at peace and you shall see the honor in the end."

His face lowered as a tear fell from his eyes. She knew his fate and what would happen to him on the road to destroy the ring, but this she did not reveal it to him it was not up to her to tell it. "My lady, I am not worthy of such kind words. The things I have thought, the things in my past I have done. My father-" he bit back tears that gathered, his aggravation toward his father evident. He looked at her his face shown with the great burden in his heart.

"Boromir, worry not on your father's actions, but only on your commitment to this fellowship. Your father's heart is blackened with greed, not yours. In the end, honor will still be bound to you. There is hope for Gondor and for all man kind, I know it. Remember your true self and you will find it still there. Resist the evil and that will make you a man above all men." She said assuring him.

He looked at her, realization in her words seemed to appear by magic. He smiled slightly and shook his head. " I shall remember that. Thank you, my lady, for seeing something in me." he lifted his chin, it was as if the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders. He was a good man, he just did not know it.

She said her goodbyes and stood to leave. Boromir stayed behind.

_Legolas..._

She smiled to herself, feeling proud that she helped to ease a troubled mind. She walked back to the camp and stopped when she saw HIM.

He sat there, with Haldir and Aragorn talking amongst themselves. The hobbits nearby laughing and telling stories she could tell. Her heart lept nearly from her chest.

As if he felt a presence, he looked up and smiled broadly. She walked slowly into the camp. He stood abruptly, his eyes never left hers. He had not changed, the smile was the same, the way he wore his hair the same. It was him, her old friend from so long ago. He did not know it, but it was he and his father she had first memories of, their kindness and protection.

He bowed, but then smiled mischievously, and stroke to her. Taking her into a tight brotherly embrace. She held onto him, he smelled the same. "Why I live and breathe. It is you." He pulled back and looked down at her, then to her eyes. "You have grown little one. Father will not believe it when I send word that you are alive and well. Last we heard you were lost." he said taking her face in his hands, then pulled her to him to hug her again.

"How are you mellon?" she asked smiling, looking over his shoulder to Haldir and Aragorn who smiled at the happy reunion. She pulled back and looked in to his fine blue eyes. "How is the old elf?"

"He is well, last I heard." he shook his head. "I cannot believe it. You know, you broke our hearts when we heard of your disappearance. Father took it particularly hard. You were like the daughter he never had, he said." he smiled from ear to ear, his dimples just as she remembered. "But look at you now, back safe and sound and more beautiful than we could have ever imagined. A princess to boot."

She blushed, he always did have a way with words. She was so happy to see him. He placed an arm about her shoulders and began leading her to the campfire. "I demand you to tell me of your life out in the world while I am here." he said looking up to the others. "You cannot imagine the surprise seeing you when we all met the Lord and Lady. I thought it was you, but was overjoyed when Haldir confirmed my suspicions."

"I am glad. Come let us sit here, and I will tell you all a tale of my travels." she said chipper, her heart singing.

Four several hours she spun the tales of her travels, told them of the types of people she had met and things she learned. All the fellowship listened their interest set only on her words. In that time it was found that Aragorn had been to Evindale in his youth and had seen her from a far. It was a small world. Of the party, the hobbits seemed to love the stories the most, their eyes lit up at each new tale. Arlothiyenne even noticed that Haldir had begun to show the dwarf more friendly manners, which made her happy. She wanted him to get along with him.

_Something Looms..._

It was well after dark, when the Fellowship decided to turn in for the night. Haldir and Arlothiyenne said their good nights and departed the glade. Both silent for a time.

Her thoughts strayed to the day, the events. Her thoughts began to cloud over, her heart grew heavy. At the end of the fellowship's visit, her time would come. It was the first time she knew when it would come. How long they would stay was up to her mother. But tonight something would come, something she did not know what.

On thing was for sure, tonight, she did not want to remain alone. She reached out and grabbed Haldir's hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Haldir," she started, " I do not want to be alone tonight."

Haldir looked at her worried as they stopped walking. "Lirimaer, why not? IS something amiss?" he asked brushing a stray lock from her face.

"I have a bad feeling and I need to be near you," she said simply. She looked at the ground.

Haldir gently touched her chin and forced her to look at him. "If you would like you may stay with me in my talan, I can sleep on the floor," he offered leaning forward kissing her forehead.

"No, I want you to hold me tonight. That is all, nothing more." she said looking him in the eye. He looked at her wanting more explained. "I feel a fowl feeling in the air. I need you to just hold me," She reached her arms around his midriff and held onto him tightly then looked up at him.

He smiled down at her. "Very well, shall we stop at your talan to get your night things?" he asked her. She nodded her head 'yes'. They continued on to her talan.

_A Dangerous Test..._

Wrapped up protectively in Haldir's arms, Arlothiyenne settled in for a good night of sleep. Though the feeling of impending danger loomed in her heart, she felt safe with him beside her. Closing her eyes, she began to see the events as they unfolded.

_(The vision)_

Frodo stood in the mirror's glad looking at her mother_._

_'Will you look in my mirror?' _she asked him, her eyes showing no emotions.

Frodo moved around the mirror's pedestal slowly and asked her_, 'What will I see?'_

Her mother brought the silver pitcher she used to fill the mirror up and began pouring out the water_. _She spoke her words coming out grave and low_, "Even the wisest cannot tell." _she moved the pitcher up and down slowly as she poured_. 'Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass.' _

Arlothiyenne knew her mother was to be tested, and knew she would prevail and pass it, but still in her dream state she watched as the events took shape.

Frodo stepped up to the mirror timidly. He gazed into the sparkling waters as the images began.

_Images of his home flashed before him. The Shire at peace, the inhabitants going about their daily chores, shopping in the square, and socializing. The waters shifted as each of the fellowship was shown. In a whirlwind, the images changed again, this time the land was scorched from fire, homes burning,villagers ran fleeing their home. Orcs ransacked the village then the people appeared in chains and the lands was desolate. _

In a panic, Frodo pulled himself from the mirror. Her mother looked upon him without emotion, her voice came out like a warning. _"I know what it is you saw. It is what will happen if you should fail._" she told him, her gaze never leaving him.

Fear gripped the hobbit, in a desperate attempt to keep the evil from happening, he held the ring out to her. Their lips did not move, but Arlothiyenne heard what was said.

"If you ask it of me, I shall give it to you." He offered it to her.

Her mother looked at the ring, her hand reaching out for it. She spoke the words of desire. _"I cannot deny that my heart has greatly desired it._" Her mother upon the admission transformed. Her words came from her, but did not sound like her self. Her body was surrounded by a green haze, her hair flowed about her freely, her attire changed to armor. The words came from her, caused the woods to darken more. She rambled on about instead of a Dark Lord, they would have a queen as beautiful as the dawn, that all would love her and despair.

But the rant was short lived and her mother taking hold of her desires, shook and stood back. Her eyes still wide from realizing what she had just done. She passed the test.

"_I passed the test._" she proclaimed her voice relieved. "_My powers will diminish and I will sail to the West and be forever. Galadriel._"

Frodo spoke of his concerns about carrying the ring doing it alone, her mother smiled warmly and leaned forward some. _"To be a ring bearer, Frodo, is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, Frodo Baggins of the Shire."_ she smiled and stood back up.

The vision ended, but a voice soon replaced it. '_**Your time, Arlothiyenne, is near. Be ready.**_" it warned her. The voice was one she recognized. The Lady Elbereth.

Arlothiyenne out of her reverie, shot up straight sitting on the bed, her breathing hitched as she gasped.

_(end Vision)_

Haldir awoke from his deep slumber, leaned up on his elbow. His sleep laden voice boomed into the now quiet room. "Lirimaer, what is it? What have you seen?" he asked, concerned. She felt him reach up and stroke her hair.

Her voice came barely above a whisper, she still shook. "I saw my mother and Frodo in the glade of her mirror. Frodo tried to offer the Ring of Power to her." she said wiping hands over her tired eyes. She said no more, but there was more to be said.

Haldir sensing this sat up fully beside her and placed an arm about her waist. "There is more, my love, I know. Tell me." he begged her to talk.

She looked at him, his gazed fixed upon her. He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Mother resisted and passed the test." she stopped bit her bottom lip, "But that is not what woke me. After the vision, a voice spoke to me. It was not my mother, I have heard this voice before. It was the Lady Elbereth." she stared at him, his expression spoke concern, he looked into her eyes.

"What did the High Lady say to you?" he asked wishing her to continue.

"She just said to be ready." she said simply. He pulled her closer, tipped her chin up to face him. He smiled.

"You know this already. Worry not, there is no need for alarm tonight. Rest and tomorrow morning, seek out your mother." he reached a hand to her shoulder and pushed lightly for her to lie back down. For the longest time, she lay nestled against him, awake, but she felt safe. Soon her eyes began to drift off to slumber. Haldir pulled her closer to him. He worried for her, for the responsibility she would carry would feel like the whole world upon her shoulder. He kissed her gently, then feel fast asleep.

* * *

N/A One more chapter then the revamp major is done

Up Next: The First day with the Fellowship, Meeting


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Last Chapter Of ReVamp Major then on with the tweaking and correcting. YAY!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One: Conversations in the Morning, Day with the Fellowship

_Morning Conversation..._

Arlothiyenne awoke the next morning, the early rays of sunlight shining in her eyes. She felt the protective arms of Haldir about her waist. She smiled and flipped over to look into his beautifully featured face. He was still asleep and looked so at peace lying there beside her. She took this moment to memorize him.

His features, finely chiseled, proud and not like the other ellon of her kind. His shoulders wider, built more solid. It was his slight imperfections that made him more beautiful to her. His slightly large nose, his stalky build that made him all the more handsome than other ellons. She loved him, completely, utterly, and unconditionally. Of all the ellons she knew and had met in her childhood, he was the one her heart burned for above all. No other male had ever caught her and no other would ever. After living among the humans for two centuries, seeing one of her kind this close to her heart, was like a breath of fresh air.

She lifted herself up onto one elbow and looked down at the elf beside her. His lashes, long and dark fluttered as he began to come from his elven sleep. She reached out and lightly caressed his cheek, he turned, and moaned at her touch, then smiled.

His voice was deep, heavy with sleep came causing her heart to flutter. Reaching up, he placed a light touch to her cheek. "Good morning, my princess. Did you rest well?" He asked.

She smiled down at him, kissed his cheek. "After my vision last night, yes, I did. This morning is quite a joy to wake up next to such an honorable and noble Guardian." she laid her cheek upon his chest, listening to his heart beat. "How did you rest?" she asked him sweetly.

He sighed, looked up at the ceiling, his arm tightened around her shoulder. His eyes looked down at her. "Very well, and I loved waking up with you in my arms." he smiled at her, her heart felt a flip of joy. He looked back at the ceiling, and pondered aloud, "I imaging your nana and ada would be most upset with me, if they found out you slept in MY talan, in MY bed." he said his thoughts imagining how they would react to it.

She looked up at him, smiled and spoke candidly. "They would not say anything, for they both know you well, and know you would never do anything to jeopardize my virtue." she sighed smiled and looked at him intently. "Besides, nana already knew and ada was informed by her of my actions. They are not worried for they trust you. They know I denied your offer to sleep on the couch. So if you think they will be angry. No they will not." she assured him.

She leaned up further and began to place small kisses on his cheeks, chin and neck. When she made it close to his lips, he leaned in a little for it. He smiled. "I am glad. I was a little worried that they would put me on permanent fence duties and the fate of Middle Earth would be fatal. Besides, once you complete your destiny, you will have a chance at a normal life. I am hoping that you will let me be a part of your future." he smiled at her, his eyes twinkled at the thoughts.

She bit her bottom lip, in mock thought. She faked a sigh, and looked at him, her eyes spoke humor. "You would hope so, would you not? But come to think on it, I am a princess and princesses usually marry princes do they not? I was thinking that the handsome Prince of Mirkwood would suffice as a husband. Do you agree?" she eyed him, his expression was of pure shock. "I have to say seeing him after all these years...mmmm...looks good to me." she stared at him. His fake frown told her, he knew she was not serious.

"Well fine then, when it comes to saving you from the beast, do not come crying to me." he told her as he bit back a smile.

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "That is not nice!" she said looking from him a moment. "Besides, my sights will never be on anyone but you. You hold my heart, Haldir. Always have, always will. Even when I was in Evindale, you held it." she bent down and captured his lips with hers, a short kiss that spoke her feelings.

As she pulled away from the kiss, he kept his to hers, not wanting to let it stop, he put his hand at the back of her neck. "Mmm." he moaned into her mouth. Breaking it only to breathe. "I am glad to hear this. I would hate to have to make Thranduil heirless." He pecked her lips one more time for good luck.

She shot him a quick look. "You would never do that, Haldir." she said seriously. He chuckled, she actually thought he might. She stared into his eyes brushed a lock of hair off his face. "No, you would never do such a thing." she said in a serious whispering tone. He looked at her and leaned up to kiss her nose.

She spoke again, this time her eyes never left his. "I told you, my time is coming, quickly. I will need you in the weeks and months to come." she commented.

He reached up with both hands, her face there. "And I will be there with you." he said simply.

She pulled away from him, sat up and pulled her knees to her body. Sensing something was there, he sat up too and held her to his side tighter. "What is it?" he asked her softly. He reached out and rubbed her arm with his hand.

"When the fellowship leaves to do their task and before it breaks, I will be called. The Valar did not give an exact time, at least not to my mother, but this is what I feel in my soul." Arlo said looking at him. "Not long after that I will have to leave to do my destiny." she stopped chewing on her bottom lip then continued on. "Four protectors, I will have. They have already been chosen by the valar. Three, nana and I, know of already. Who the fourth is, we know not. Nana has asked for the name, but has yet to receive an answer. Deep down, I feel the answer, but I will not reveal it." she looked at him as he thought on what she said.

"I am one of the three, am I not?" he asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked staring into his eyes.

"I suspected by how I dreamed of you before your return. The fact that you seem to feed off my strength and are connected to me. The way my feelings for you have developed so quickly for you." he looked at her, brushed her hair off the shoulder nearest him, and kissed her there. "I would kill anyone who will harm you. Who are the other two?"

"Rumil and Orophin." she said simply reveling in the feel of his hands on her arm.

"My brothers?" he said shocked. He thought for a moment. "I understand why them. Never mind."

"Why them, Haldir?" she asked. The way she eyed him, told him she already knew, but wanted to hear it.

"Because they both love you almost as much as I. To them you are their little sister, their kin. Like me, they have always been protective of you." he said honestly. "I was chosen because.." he started when she spoke.

"Because our hearts belong to each other. We are meant to be together." she blushed admitting their bound hearts and feas.

Haldir raised his hand to lightly brush it across her cheek, stopping at the chin, he turned her face to him. Leaning in he tenderly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss did not deepen. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they both knew that if it went any further, it would become impossible to stop. Haldir pulled back smiled at her. "Did I tell you look beautiful this morning?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, but thank you. You look beautiful this morning as well," she said kissing his chin. She then moved away from him, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "I think I had better get dressed and go speak to my mother on a few things in private. What will you do today?"

"I am going to the camp at the base of the city and spend time talking to Aragorn. It was expressed that he and the others do some training while they are here." Haldir said standing up to stretch.

"How long will they be here in Lorien?" she asked grabbing her fresh gown and her shoes. She watched him stretch his taut muscles ripple when he did this. She smiled and thought his bare chest was simply divine.

"We are thinking about a month. Enough time to rest, finish their grieving, and get a little training in. Then we will send them on," Haldir said looking at her. She was standing at the door of the bathing room.

"Good, so you will be in the city the whole time. I will be doing more training myself. Not to mention members of the fellowship have expressed interest in my powers. I was hoping one day while they rested I would show a few of my minor powers for their entertainment," she said smiling at him.

"The hobbits would like that, I am sure, including the little one named Pippin. He seems like a whimsical one. I am sure that the Prince would like to see it too," Haldir said. "How will your nana feel about it?"

"Well considering I am safe here for now and the fact that what I had in mind is only minor, she will not disapprove," she said smiling as she stepped into the bathing room, shutting the door behind her.

Haldir looked at the door a moment then shook his head smiling. He then proceeded to dress.

_The First day with the Fellowship..._

Arlothiyenne made her way down to the glade that was the camp for the Fellowship, after a short audience with her nana and ada. She spent part of her afternoon speaking with the hobbits, who were each curious about her life in the North and was greatly interested in the story of how she got there. In her time with them, she decided that she liked the lively little lot, and became immediate friends with them. She kept her stories short and sweet, not revealing too much to them, but just enough to satisfy their curiosity.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir joined in the conversations when she began performing small little demonstrations of her abilities. All were thoroughly impressed, knowing, she had told them, that this was just the beginning of what she could do. After the demonstrations were done, she and Legolas stole some time to themselves to take a stroll and talk of old times, reacquainting themselves. He was amazed to learn of the trials she had to go through at such a small age. He hugged her, and told her he was glad she had gotten through it alive. He was, in her eyes, her sworn brother.

In mid hours of the day, Haldir escorted Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas to her ada's private study for a meeting, while she remained with the four hobbits.

_Meeting with Lord Celeborn..._.

The small study was crowded, all there cramped in the small space, speaking on the things at hand. About the coming dangers, the events during their journey. Exchanges of information on politics, and next courses of action. Haldir stood there listening to the exchanges between the members of the fellowship, he found at times, the conversation dull and borning, but sat through them anyways. Why Lord Celeborn felt he was needed there, he did not know, but stayed cause he had made the request for his presence.

Mention of the fellowship's dire need to rest and train, brought Haldir some alertness. It was decided that it was His and his brother's task to see to the fighting skills of the members.

Celeborn, ever the careful and tedious Lord, looked to Aragorn. "How long do you think you will need to prepare for the next leg of your journey?" He glanced to Haldir, then back to Aragorn.

Aragorn thought for a moment, "I would say at least a month, if you would permit us to stay." he answered diplomatically.

Celeborn leaned his elbows forward on his desk and Haldir leaned against the windowsill looking at all in the room. "Your permission to stay is not in question. My Lady wife and I understand the greatness of your purpose and are willing to do what we can for the sake of the cause." Celeborn said adamantly.

Boromir, who had sit quietly listening to all in the room debate the courses of action, stood up, ran a hand through his dirty sandy blond hair and huffed out a breath of aggravation. "With all respects, there would be no cause, if the Hobbit would just let us use the blasted ring to bring down our foes. Too long we have fought this evil, with no success. Once used, the Ring would vanquish the evil from the land, and peace would surely come."

The moment he said this, the room became as silent as the grave, and all eyes rested upon him in disbelief. Legolas, who had been standing next to Celeborn, turned and shook his head then turned back around. Aragorn wiped a tired hand over his eyes, and Gimli growled out, then took a puff of his pipe. Letting out the smoke, Gimli scowled at Boromir. "Must we go down that route again, Lad? You know the Ring has no other master and wants to be found. If it remains, so shall the evil." he shook his head, took another puff, then continued. "It is safer with Frodo."

Boromir knew that this argument would go no further and quietly excused himself. Celeborn looked at the others with a concerned look, "That man cannot be trusted. If given the opportunity, that man will take the ring for himself, he is to be watched. Deep inside he is a good man but the power of the ring has corrupted his mind. You all must be mindful of the Hobbit and keep him safe." he warned.

"Aye he is a good man, and I, too, have felt the change in his mind. Celeborn is right, we must watch him closely." Aragorn said agreeing, looking to all those in the room.

Legolas turned around. "That is wise, Lord Celeborn, Aragorn. We must continue to remind him that he and us have given an oath to protect Frodo." With pipe in mouth, Gimli shook his head agreeing and let out a puff of smoke.

Celeborn turned to Haldir. "Haldir when will you be able to begin their training?"

Haldir straightened his posture when the Lord spoke his name. "Tomorrow at first light would be best, My lord."

"Then so be it. I think I shall help with it. Tonight dinner will be served in the main hall at sundown, all of the fellowship are more then welcomed to join my wife and I for the evening meal." Celeborn said standing.

Those in the room gladly accepted and left the study.

_Returning to Camp..._

Haldir led the party back to the camp. He stopped at the top of the stairs and observed Arlothiyenne with the hobbits. The hobbits to him, reminded him of children, though these hobbits were adults. He wondered what it would be like for Arlothiyenne to be a mother, she had such a way with them, keeping them occupied, amused, enthralled. He smiled at the thought of her having children. They would be beautiful, he told himself. She sat there taking the flames in her palm and creating small shapes and figures with them. He shook his head, and followed Aragorn down the stairs.

Legolas led the party to the floor of the glade, and laughed as the little hobbits became excited at one of her small tricks. Haldir heard him call out. "What do we have here, sister?" Legolas asked. They all now stood near the place where the hobbits and Arlothiyenne sat.

"I was just showing them how I use fire. How did the meeting with my ada go?" she asked looking up at them all.

Haldir spoke up. "It seems, our guests will be staying for a few more weeks to get a little training to help them. Tonight they will join us for dinner in the main hall."

Arlo smiled. "That is wonderful. Dinner will be most enjoyable with these little fellows around," she said smiling down at the four small men.

"Lady Arlothyienne, I hope our little friends have not been troublesome," Gimli gruffly said smiling.

"Not at all. We are great friends. I find them quite lively. These days and times that is most welcomed. I shall enjoy spending more time with them," she said placing a hand on Merry and Pippin's shoulders. Sam and Frodo smiled. She looked at Haldir, "May I also help with their training?"

"Yes, you will also be included. It will help build your skills as well," Haldir said with a slight nod. The nod was his silent way of telling her they should go. Taking the hint, she stood and walked to his side. Haldir turned to the fellowship. "We must prepare. We shall see all of you for dinner." Haldir held out his arm, and Arlothiyenne took it.

* * *

N/A: YIPPY, HORRAY!...The first chapters of the story are revamped.! Now All I need to do is tweak the chapters to come, then the end...I Am so excited...Much more to follow...

Sorry it was such a long chapter, but necessary... PLEASE REVIEW

UP Next: The Fellowship's in Time Lorien Ends, An old friend comes to Visit.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fellowship Leaves and Old Friend arrives

_Summary of Time in Lorien..._

For the next few weeks, training and practice was tedious. There was never a dull moment in Lorien, especially with Merry and Pippin there. During this time, Arlothiyenne and Legolas reacquainted themselves, now even closer friends. Haldir, who could not stand to even look at a dwarf, learned a lot from Gimli, changing his view on the whole race. His trust was still limited, but he realized that not all were same as they once were in the Dark Days. In the days prior to departure, Aragorn spent much time with Arlothiyenne and Galadriel in their wisdom. Gaining more strength for his eventual taking of the throne of Gondor. Boromir, having been in constant turmoil in his want of the Ring, seemed to lighten his own spirits and helped in the training with the others, but still the drive toward the ring loomed over him.

Galadriel and Arlothiyenne shared time in a special task, the finding of gifts for their new friends. Each of the gifts would each have a purpose and the thoughts on them had to be just right.

_The Fellowship's Departure and gifts..._

But soon it was the Fellowship's time to depart. Arlothiyenne with Haldir and her parents, escorted the eight to the river to say their farewells. Each member of the party was graced with a cloak clasped with mallorn leaf shaped pendant signifying Lorien. It was said that the cloaks were magical, and would shield them from unfriendly eyes. The gifts bestowed on each were different.

*To Aragorn, she presented him with a sheath, made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven-runes formed of many gems, the name Anduril and the lineage of the sword. After giving him the sheath, Galadriel inquired what else he would desire of her in his parting. Aragorn expressed that the only desire of his heart, she could not give him. Galadriel spoke to him, "Let this lighten your heart." her hands was a pendant. A great stone of a clear green, set in a silver broach that wrought in the likeness of an eagle without spread wings, which flashed in the light, shining though the leaves of spring. She told him, "This stone, I gave to Celebrian, my daughter, and she to Arwen, now it comes to you as a token of hope. In this hour, take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the House of Elendil." Aragorn took the stone and pinned the brooch upon his breast.

To Boromir she gave a belt of gold.

To Merry and Pippin she gave small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower.

To Legolas she gave a bow such as the Galadhrim used, longer and stouter than the bows of Mirkwood, and strung with a string of Elf-hair and with it a quiver of arrows.

To Sam, being a gardener, she gave to him a little box of plain gray wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid. Upon it a 'G' which she told him stood for Galadriel but may also stand for garden in his tongue and that inside was earth from her orchard. A blessing as Galadriel has yet to bestow upon it.

Coming to Gimli, she asked him what he would ask of the elves. Gimli told her that the only request is for a single golden strand of hair from her lovely head. Galadriel smiled to him and gifted him three. He vowed that he would take the gift to his people and have it encrusted in crystal to be forever an heirloom of his house.

She came to Frodo, to whom she gave a phial made of crystal. It glittered as she moved it, and the rays of white light sprang from her hand. She told him, "In this phial is captured the light of Earendil's star, set amidst the waters of my fountain. May it be a light for you in dark places.*

After the presenting of gifts, the elves helped the fellowship into the boats and watched as the travelers set sail for their journey. Haldir stood beside Arlothiyenne as they watched them slowly row out of sight. A tear formed in Arlothiyenne's eyes as she watched her new friends depart but deep down she knew she would see them again soon. Haldir wrapped his arms around her waist knowing of her sadness.

Through her silent tear, Arlotiyenne spoke. "I know that I shall see them all soon, I am sure. My time comes more swiftly now."

"I know, my love. Be strong. I too feel changes in the air." Haldir said quietly as he held her to him and kissed the top of her head.

Later that day, Haldir departed for the fences. The raiding on the borders had become more frequent and he was needed there desperately. Arlothiyenne cried at his departure, for something told her that she would not see him again before she had to leave. Haldir, spent nearly an hour trying to console her, and finally succeeded; by telling her that if she was not there when he return, his heart and soul goes with her. He kissed her passionately then left.

_Restless Dreams..._

Haldir had been gone for nearly a week, and Arlothiyenne's heart began to weigh more heavily. Her time was nearer than ever before. Feeling the restlessness, her dreams began to take a turn. Each night it was the same dream but One thing was clear: the Fellowship would soon break and the fates of each would be different. The dream always played out the same way.

Frodo is alone with Boromir in the woods. Then tries to take the ring from Frodo but immediately feels remorse. Frodo runs, and meets up with Aragorn on the top of the ruins, an ancient City, but Frodo does not trust him, thinking he, too, wants the ring. But Aragorn convinces him that he does not want to take the ring, but is true to his oath. He releases Frodo seeing his only choice is to leave. Frodo leaves just as the orcs begin to attack. Merry and Pippin, in the midst of the battle, runs into Boromir, who quickly seeks to protect them but fails for they are kidnapped, he is struck down and lays dying with Aragorn by his side. Then Legolas stands on the banks of the river, not knowing that Aragorn is in fact not going after Frodo who now has Samwise with him. Once it is realized, they three, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli goes into the wild to find and save Merry and Pippin.

Each morning she would awaken with the sense that it had not happened yet, but would soon it would. And The course of the journey would change.

_More Dreams..._

One morning two weeks later, she awoke in a panic. Sweat pouring from her, sadness gripping her heart. Her dreams suddenly changed, it was the same dream starting with Frodo then suddenly it would take a different turn, it was more horrifying, more troubling.

She saw people of a land, south of Lorien, Rohan from the looks of it, she remembered it from her memories, retreating to an old fortress. It was set against the mountain housing the Glittering Caves, a vast flat land in front and on the sides rose up two sets of mountains. They literally were walking into a melting pot of sorts. Among those that traveled with them were Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. An attack of wild beasts happened just before the people made it to the fortress. Wargs.

Wargs, vile, disgusting creatures, large like horses, but with the bodies of dogs and fangs. Upon their backs were orcs, trained to ride them. The battle that came, Arlothiyenne cringed in her dreams, watching as the warriors of the land, along with her friends fought the beasts. In the fight, she watched as Aragorn was taken by an advancing warg and drug over the edge of a cliff. In her heart she felt he was not dead, but just injured.

That was where the dream ended. She sat up in the bed, pulled her knees to her, and wiped her hands over her eyes. The dreams were coming more often. The ray of sunlight came into her chamber and began to grow brighter. She rose from the bed, walked to the window and looked out upon the people walking on the streets below. To them life was simple and calm, but to her it was in turmoil. Seeing herself so confused, so troubled she spent the day in solitude.

_The Lord and Lady..._

Galadriel and Celeborn rested in a gazebo, in the corner of the rose gardens, tightly holding each other saying not a word as they laid there. Galadriel slowly unwound herself from Celeborn's loving embrace.

Celeborn seeing this action sat up and leaned into his wife's back and placed a small kiss to her neck. She leaned into him. "My love, what is it?"he asked her finally resting his chin to her shoulder.

Galadriel sighed heavily and turned to him. Celeborn took his hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "As of late, our beloved daughter has been having dreams, nightmares really. They are not dreams at all, but visions and they are troubling her, terribly. The fellowship is still together, but will break soon. Her time is even closer than we think." She said looking into his eyes.

"She is ready, I believe. Her training can go no further. Haldir and his brothers have taught her well in weapons. You and Elrond have trained her well in magic. She is ready, my love. Worry not," he assured her stroking her back with the back of his hand.

"I know this, but the dreams are of things to come. She is seeing the events as they are to happen. The next part of the latest one will come soon and will devastate her. She knows that the men in the south are going to be cornered. But it is what she will soon see that will make her heart ache. That ache will be more than she can bear. She will be called, and once it happens, she will have to leave. I just hope HE gets here before then." she told him as she stood and faced away from him.

Celeborn looked at her strangely confused. "HE? Who is it that you speak of, my love?"

"An old friend, one which was lost but will come anew. Arlothiyenne will be most pleased to see him. He will be arriving midnight tonight." she said smiling.

As if knowing who, Celeborn smiled broadly. "I will be most happy to see him myself."

"Aye we both will, for we have much to discuss with him." She said smiling at him. She leaned to kiss him. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Celeborn pulled her down onto the couch and kissed her passionately. For a time, all was lost to them.

_Arlothiyenne..._

At dusk, Arlothiyenne rode her horse slowly through the city gates after a long day of riding. She had been in thought most of the day, making sense of her dreams, which she realized were not dreams but visions. A sense of change was in the air, and a feeling of something about to happen rang out in her soul. Soon she would find out what. She rode into the stable and handed her horse's reigns to the stable elf and then began to walk back to her talan. She had wanted to seek out her mother, but thought better of it, because of the late hour.

Feeling fatigued from her riding, not to mention dirty, she decided to retire, but sent word to her mother of her return and whereabouts. After bathing, she dressed into her nightdress and laid down. Soon her eyes closed in elven slumber and her dreams came upon her. But this time, it was pleasant dreams of her old friend, Gandalf, in her dreams he still had the same smile, the same kind eyes, but he was now more different than ever. More powerful, revered, and shimmered bright white.

The moon rose high over Lorien, this night. As Arlo laid there dreaming of her friend, something was about to happen. Something great, she felt it.

_The old Friend arrives..._

In the air, high above the greatest elven city, flew one of the most magnificent creatures. A giant eagle, but not just any eagle, the Lord of all, Gwahir. Friend and ally to all those good in Middle Earth. Upon his back, a special delivery.

The great bird, flew lower to the ground as he circled, letting out his great call. The call, so loud, it awoke Arlothiyenne from her deep sleep. Hearing it, sent great alarm to her soul, not of fear, but of joy, for deep down she knew what he brought.

Her feet swung to the side of the bed, and hit the floor with a small thud. She raced to the window to find the great bird had landed on the forest floor. But there was no rider. She left the window in great stride, and picked up her silken robe, and slipped on her slippers. Running through her talan, she opened the door ran down the many steps to the forest floor. Making it to the small clearing where she saw the great eagle had landed. At the bottom of the last set of stair she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, her mother and father stood, talking and embracing a figure donned in pure white. His hair as white as the newly fallen snow. His robes matching his hair and flowing all around his form wiith him a pure white staff. His aura was a wide range of color, the power emanating from him, called to her. The feeling it brought to her was familiar in every way. She knew who it was that stood there.

She broke into a run making her way to the three standing there, her heart filled with joy and wonderment. She silently stood there looking at him from behind. She softly spoke his name, "Gandalf?"

Hearing his name said, he turned and smiled at her. Arlothiyenne, whose heart was bubbling over happily, threw herself into his waiting embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, "Hello, Little Dove. I told you, you would see me again." He pulled away and looked at her up and down. "You have grown into your powers beautifully. The light in you shines more brightly than the day I first laid eyes on you."

"I am so happy, you are alive. I have missed you." she said smiling from ear to ear then hugged him again.

"I have missed you as well. Forgive my delay, for I had matters of great importance to attend to." he said sadly, his face shadowed at the memory of his battle.

"I know. I saw it as if I was actually there. When the fellowship arrived, my heart and soul did not believe you to be truly gone. But still I grieved." she admitted looking up at him in wonder.

He glanced to Galadriel. "The fellowship has gone now and are but part way now. They have not broken yet." he told them confirming their suspicions.

"No, not of yet. I fear it is sooner than we think." Galadriel said as the shadow of sadness passed over her fair face.

Celeborn stepped forward and placed a loving arm about Arlothiyenne's shoulder. Looking at Gandalf, he said, "Come, mellon nin. We have much to discuss, shall we meet in my study?"

Gandalf bowed his head in reply and held out an arm to the Lady. Arlothiyenne, led by Celeborn, walked happily with them to her father's study. As they did, Galadriel spoke to Gandalf.

_Why he is here..._

"I am happy that you have returned to us, now. For Arlothiyenne's time is on our doorstep. It is my hope that you will be here when that time comes." she said.

"That is why I am here. The Valar sent me here at the turn of the tide, to take the place of Saruman. I am what he should have been." he told her, his eyes looking sad as he said it. Saruman had been his friend for so long, that his treachery was still a deep wound to his heart.

Hearing that Arlo turned from her father. "You mean they brought you back to see to it that Saruman is punished?" she asked for clarification.

"Nay, the task is yours. Mine is to be a guide and aid to those who fight the Dark Lord. Once this task is done, I will leave these shores with the Elves." he corrected.

She nodded and followed Celeborn up the winding stair to the royal talan.

_Celeborn's Study..._

For the next several hours the four of them caught up on what had happened. Gandalf listened closely to all, but he already knew of it. He was gladdened to hear how much Arlohtiyenne's powers had actually grown, how well the fellowship was received in Lorien. The whole time, Arlothiyenne sat there only adding few words to the conversation here and there. When asked how she had truly been doing, she answered Gandalf honestly.

She told him of the dreams that had plagued her for the past many days. Gandalf only offered her comfort. Telling her that they were actually visions given to help prepare her for what was to come. Gandalf, now being one of with a greater power, was able to look deep into her heart. He saw the heavy burdens of her soul, the feeling towards the task she was about to do.

He offered a small smile. "I see the great burden of your heart, Little Dove. Fear not, for you will not truly be alone in this. You will have those you love with you. You are a child of light, a beacon for this world. Though you will not single-handedly save Middle Earth, you will aid in its judgment. This is your task alone, but you will have help." In an act to comfort and brighten the mood, he reached out and patted her knee. "That is one of the many reasons I am here." He smiled down at her. She looked at him, her eyes growing heavy. "I dare say, little dove, you look tired. Go and rest." He bade her.

She looked at her parents who agreed. She rose and hugged all three of them good night and made her way back up to her talan. Once her head hit the pillow, she was sound asleep. Her dreams taking her into Haldir's loving embrace.

This was the last night of her somewhat normal life.

_Day with Mom, Dad and the Wizard..._

Arlothiyenne rose in the morning after a night of peaceful sleep. She felt refreshed. She bathed, put on her favorite gown and went to breakfast where the four of them talked and talked, making plans on showing Gandalf just how much her powers have grown. After the morning meal, they all made their way to the glade where Arlothiyenne first trained with her powers after she returned. She showed him everything, and surprised him with a few new ones. He clapped and smiled, laughing merrily.

He smiled seeing how well she held herself performing all the small exercises she had learned. "Very good, little dove. Just as I had hoped. You are ready for your next step. I am proud of you," he said clapping softly. She smiled at him, glad that he was pleased with her progress.

That afternoon she took a stroll with him through fair Lorien, her mother and father joining the last leg of their walk. As the sun set in the sky, she departed for her own talan, and got the sudden feeling that the night would bring a very special guest to their mist.

At the foot of the stairs, leading up to Arlothiyenne's talan. Celeborn left Galadriel with Gandalf to attend to a messenger sent from the border. The Maiar and the Lady of Light watched as Arlothiyenne climb the stair and then entered her talan.

"She senses it is almost time." Gandalf said not taking his eyes from the talan door.

"She does, I feel it. The night will be long. Shall we go and gaze into my mirror to see what it reveals?" Galadriel said thoughtfully, as she looked at him sideways.

Gandalf looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Yes. It would be wise to know what the Vala Elbereth bids us to do."

With his compliance, the Lady led him to her most sacred of places, her Mirror's Glade. They stood looking into the mirror, which showed them many things.

* * *

N/A: Okay this was easy...Alright!...Happy now...first tweaked chapter..God only knows how many more..hehe.. Give me time, my wonderful readers, the next chapters of tweaking will be done when i can get them finished..I hit a wall on the next chapter for revamp...I may have to split in two...alot coming up..

From * to * in early part of chapter, is almost with the book..But other than this part...This story is mainly Movieverse..

Enjoy and Please review.


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Reveries and the Call...

_Reveries of a broken Fellowship..._

After entering her talan, Arlothiyenne, lost in reverie during her bath, her eyes closed to the outside world. She thought on her little friends and the those that traveled with them. They were on the banks of the Anduin amongst the ruins of an ancient city. The vision played out just like her dreams, yet she did not fear it this time. Seeing the events, she watched through closed eyes as they began unfold.

The scene played out as before. Frodo in the woods with Boromir, who tries to take the ring. Aragorn finding Frodo and releasing him on his own, the battle, Merry and Pippins kidnapping, Boromir's death, Sam and Frodo journey beginning. All of it. The fellowship had broken that day.

Feeling the shock of the revelation, she sat up abruptly stunned by the feeling of what had happened among her friends. She knew this would happen. It was meant to go this way. Why this surprised her, she did not know. Stunned, she began to wash herself slowly. Looking out the window near the tub, she saw that the sun had already left the sky and twilight had now spread upon Lorien. Her time was here, now this night, all she had to do was wait for the call to come. She finished her bath and dressed in her nightdress and slipped uneasily into bed. Soon, sleep took her, to a place she did not want to be.

_More horrifying dream..._

She dreamed of Rohan as before, but before it had been as though she was just looking out upon the events, but this night, she realized, she was to be there.

_She saw people of Rohan retreating to the old human fortress. It was set against the mountain housing the Glittering Caves, a vast flat land in front and on the sides rose up two sets of mountains. They literally were walking into a melting pot of sorts. Among those that traveled with them were Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. An attack of wild beasts happened just before the people made it to the fortress. Wargs. _

_Upon their backs were orcs, trained to ride them. The battle that came, Arlothiyenne cringed in her dreams, watching as the warriors of the land, along with her friends fought the beasts. In the fight, she watched as Aragorn was taken by an advancing warg and drug over the edge of a cliff. In her heart she felt he was not dead, but just injured. _

But then the dream seemed to finish itself. Playing out into a different direction. She saw herself standing among the others.

_Inside the keep, as suspected Aragorn was not dead and returns, then speaks with King Theoden, discussing the details of how the battle would play out. She hears Aragorn beg the king of Rohan to call for aid, but the King's reply told her that he felt that no one would care enough to assist his people, then assured them all, he knew how to defend his keep, giving orders that all able bodied men and young lad to fight. _

She began to toss and turn as the next part of the dreams began to play in her mind.

_Aragorn stood in the armory, watching as the men, both young and old, prepared for battle. Legolas feeling no hope and despair, spoke to him of this being a death sentence. Aragorn shot back at him that he would gladly die as one of them. But then the scene changed, and Aragorn now sat upon the steps into the main hall of the Keep, watching a boy, who was dressed in armor and wielding a sword. He called to the boy, and took the sword, after inspecting it, he returned it to him telling him that it was a good sword and would serve him well. Aragorn then was in the armory suiting up for battle and tying the last of the ties, when his sword was presented to him by Legolas who apologized for despairing. Aragorn ever the friend, smiled lightly and touched Legolas upon the arm in forgiveness. Then Gimli entered the room, wearing an over sized chain-mail talking about it needed taking in. A horn blew in the distance._

The Horn caused her next state of restlessness and her heart pounded as panic rose in her sleep. The next scene began to terrify her.

'_Urk!' Aragorn muttered. Alarmed. _

_Legolas's eyes averted toward the stone stairs. "That is no Orc horn!" he responded._

_Both ran up the stairs and out onto the battlements. She behind them wanting to know who it was that came, but her heart already knowing the answer. The King was approached by an Elf cald in golden armor, his cloak of crimson red material. Haldir. She felt in her dream the lurching of her soul seeing him there, about to go to battle._

_Next she saw the battle ensue. Screams sounding in the air, metal clashing against metal, an explosion further down the wall, the putrid smell of death lingering in the air. Helms deep was now a bowl of death, destruction, and carnage. In the midst of the battle, she heard the King call out to Aragorn. 'Get your men out of there! Fall back to the Keep."_

_The elves will fight alongside men. Haldir was fighting when Aragorn called out to him, "Nan Barad!" she watched as Haldir called out to his men motioning for them to fall back to the keep. Fighting his way towards the keep, an orc came to his side slicing open his left arm, causing her beloved to stand there shocked, dazed. In her dream she was there and stood near him, but he could not hear her, nor could she move, she was powerless to stop it. Behind him, like a flash another orc came running to him. She screamed out, he heard her not. The orc wielding an axe brought the massive weapon down upon his back. Haldir stunned from the blow, fell to his knees and only stared into the air. Seeing him like this, she ran to him kneeling beside him, screaming for him to stay with her. He looked briefly into her direction, and then said her name "Arlothiyenne". Aragorn soon made his way to Haldir's side and held him as his head fell back, his spirit left his body. She screamed out, which no one heard her, and cried for Haldir to return, but he did not, he was dead._

She felt the fear, the pain in the loss. The dream had ended when she shot up in her bed and cried out. "Haldir! NO!"

_The Time has come..._

Realizing it was a dream she sat on her bed, pulled her knees up to her chin and cried. She felt all the pain and sadness of it. Her tears flowed freely. Her whole body shook as she her tears fell down to earth, pain overwhelmed her soul. Was this just a dream, or was it a vision? She could not tell for it seemed so real to her. Her Haldir, his fate… Could this be his destiny? Surely not; she tried to reason with herself. He was meant to protect her. Keeping her eyes hidden she tried to calm herself, but felt she was not alone.

The air in the room changed in an instant charged with electricity, like a lightning bolt. She looked up and glanced about the room. Nothing out of the ordinary..at first. She wiped her eyes, and upon reopening her eyes were gifted to the sight of the strangest thing never seen before in her life.

A small orb of light formed just in front of her, hovering over her bed. It pulsed with a ray of vibrant colors; blues, greens, pinks, red, yellow, purple, indigo and oranges. The light in it became stronger and upon looking at the little ball of light she realized, it was not just a ball, it was a tiny person with wings that glowed. Seeing this little thing lightened her heart tremendously the light emanating from it filled the room with love and warmth.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the small creature, she smiled. "What are you, little one?" she asked. Reaching out she tried to grab the little creature. The creature backed away, its wings still fluttering. Arlothiyenne held out her hand waiting to see what would happen.

The little person stopped itself and stood on the palms of Arlothiyenne's hand, its wings now only fluttering every so often. In the tiniest of voices, she spoke, "I am a faerie a messenger sent for you, Arlothiyenne, Daughter of Light."

"A Faerie? I do not recall stories of your kind?" she said little confused.

"We are messengers of the Valar. Not many have ever seen us, and those that have, have long forgotten us. We are not documented among the Eldar." she said in a tiny giggle. She was a playful little thing.

"You were sent for me?" she asked. "What is your name?"

"Lily, named after the flower from which I came from. You must come with me, princess, she awaits you," she urged. The tiny creature reached for Arlohiyenne's thumb and began to pull on it.

The faerie flew up into the air and then swooped down to grab Arlothiyenne's robe, pulling and tugging. She finally flew to hover over Arlothiyenne. Dropping the robe she told her again, "Come!" She giggled again and begin to flutter about waiting.

Seeing and hearing the little Faerie's urgent plea, Arlohtiyenne felt she must only do one thing. Follow. She got up from her bed, put on her robe and slippers. The faerie fluttered, danced before her, her little light pulsating as she sung and hummed. The way she moved reminded Arlothiyenne of a child skipping. Arlothiyenne giggled seeing such a childlike manner. The freedom and playfulness of Lily was whimsical. It lightened Arlothiyenne's heart, she smiled down at her.

The faerie turned to Arlothiyenne several times as they walked through the city, then would grab her hand pulling it telling her in the tiniest of voices. "Come, she will be here soon!" she would continue to lead Arlohtiyenne through the wood in this way. Which caused Arlothiyenne to giggle at the tiny lady's overeager way. "It is not far!" she said then continued to sing a sweet song.

Arlothiyenne became mesmerized by Lily, and it seemed that all else in the world disappeared. Her sights only on the one in front of her. Lily led while she followed, leading her through the underbrush and over the fallen limbs on the path to where, Arlohtiyenne did not know. Before long, Arlothiyenne found herself in a glade, that glistened in the moonlight, the flowers glowing. So serene, it was the most sacred of placed in all of Lorien with the exception of the Mirror Glade. One she was forbidden to see as a child. 'I remember this place, Haldir caught me before I entered it.' she thought to herself.

As her memory ended of that day, when Haldir caught her on this path, she looked around and found that Lily had disappeared.

* * *

Please Review..

Up Next...Special meeting


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:Visitor of Great Importance

_Family Affair..._

The moon shone high over the small clearing. To the left was a small waterfall, which spilled over the edge of a fifteen foot high cliff, the pool below it seemed deep, but fanned out into a small stream with a small fjord that you could easily walk over to the other side. This clearing was grassy with blooming flowers of every color that glowed brightly in the moonlight. The clearing was surrounded by the denseness of the forest causing it to look dark and haunting in the light of the flowers that were illuminated there.

Not long ago, she sat in her father's library and had read of this place. It was sacred, where it was said that the waters from the pool healed those with saddened hearts, but many years ago, all had stopped coming here. Arlothiyenne turned around, taking in the sight of the magnificent place. Her admiration of its beauty was interrupted when a sound came from the direction she had just come.

Arlothiyenne looked and was stunned to see two figures emerge from the foliage. A blinding light, emanated from both of them. Through the light her mother and Gandalf emerged around them several faeries fluttered and giggled.

"Nana? Gandalf? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she walked over to meet them.

"We were invited to come. How do you like the Glowing Fields, sweetling?" her mother asked her sweetly.

"The Glowing Fields?" she asked her.

"Yes. That is my name for it. So named for the small glowing flowers that grow here year round." she said gazing around.

"It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It is sacred, is it not?" she said clarifying what she did know of it.

"It is, Little Dove. It is said to be the place the Valar chooses to come and speak to their children when they are called." Gandalf said.

"So it is a meeting place then?" Arlothiyenne said once again. The a soft breeze blew, and caused Arlothiyenne to turn and check out what had caused it. She was amazed to find that the faeries that lived in this clearing were all rising from the flowers. Littering the clearing like small stars. Arlothiyenne looked to Galadriel whose gaze went smoothly from hers to the tiny creatures. The lady held out a hand and one of the tiny creatures landed on her palm. She spoke to it in her native tongue of Quenya.

"Nana, why was it never told of the Faeries? I find them delightful." Arlothiyenne giggled as one came to sit on her shoulder. The little creature reached out and placed her tiny hand to her cheek. She leaned into that tiny touch. So warm and full of love it was.

"My daughter, they have always been here. This place is their home." she smiled warmly as a couple more came to rest upon her hand. Gandalf reached out and one that was a male, sat upon his hand a bow and quiver on his back.

" Their home? How come I have never seen one until this night?" Arlothiyenne asked confused. "They are not mentioned in the readings of this place."

" They are not mentioned for they are a secret that only a rare few have seen or heard of. You, my dear, are one of them. They are messengers of the Valar and do not leave this place unless it is asked of them." The lady stopped talking and listened as the little faerie in her hand spoke to her. She smiled. "Prepare yourself daughter, she comes."

_The Visitor of Great Importance..._

Arlothiyenne looked up toward the heavens and was gifted with the sight of small sparkling lights descending to the earth. Fast they were and gathered before her, beginning to form a figure. Out of this figure of lights came a female, dressed in shimmering white gossamer gown, adorned with beading of pearl and crystals. The gown flowed behind her and her hair shone brightly in the moonlight, the color of white silk. Her eyes shimmered and twinkled with the most beautiful shade of lavender. Her perfectly pointed ears stuck out slightly behind strands of intricate braids. Her cheek bones high speaking of her fine, elven heritage, and her lips full the perfect shade of rose-pink. She was more beautiful than all the elven ladies she had met and far surpassed her nana. She glowed and walked regally over to stand in front of the three of them. They bowed in unison before the ethereal being.

Arlothiyenne was afraid to look upon the Vala Elbereth, Varda, as most called her. She closed her eyes, wondering what the bright lady would do and felt a gentle touch to her chin. The warmth of that touch, sent Arlo's heart singing praises. "Open your eyes," she commanded, her voice strong, kind sounding like the sweetest of music. Arlothiyenne looked upon the lady as she looked down at her with eyes full of love and kindness. "You need not fear me, child, for I am a friend to all here in fair Lorien."

"Never has my eyes, been graced to see someone as beautiful as you. I feel unworthy of such an honor." Arlothiyenne admitted, nervously.

"Arlothiyenne, it is I, that is honored to be standing before you. You have grown to such a beautiful lady and your powers are holding remarkably well with you. We, the Valar, treasure you, Daughter of Light." she smiled.

"Thank you, my lady. Long have I waited to see and speak with you," she said looking down at her feet.

"I know, child. As of late, your heart has been filled with sorrow and your mind with confusion. You know your task will be hard, but fear not, you will not go at it alone. This I promise you," she assured Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne said nothing. It was true, she was confused, her heart filled with sorrow. To deny that fact would be folly. She looked at the Lady as she over to speak to Galadriel. Arlothiyenne watched as the Vala handed a golden scroll to Galadriel. "In this scroll, is all that is needed to do the final task. It reveals the final protector's name, and the items that will be beneficial to Arlothiyenne in her task. It is secret for now, so discretion is the key. They must be completed by the next moon. For it is important." The ethereal lady smiled down at the Queen of Lorien and then looked to Gandalf.

"Olorin. It is good to see you, our faithful friend. Are you ready for the last leg of your journey?" she asked cocking a delicate brow in question.

"I am my lady. I know what it is I must do." he said bowing to her.

She smiled then turned back to Arlothiyenne. "Child, is there anything you would like to know, before, I continue on?" Arlothiyenne thought a moment. She looked at the lady and she smiled down at her. "I see. You want to know more about your task, do you not?" she asked sweetly.

Arlothiyenne shook her head, for a time she had been wondering fully on what it was exactly she was needing to do. She now knew of her parent's past, but the one question was..why? She stepped toward the lady, "I only wonder what it is exactly you want me to do, and why was I chosen?"

The Lady came to stand beside her, reached out, and took her hand with hers leading her to the nearest tree root to sit. Gandalf and Galadriel walked to the tree root but remained standing as the Lady spoke with Arlothiyenne.

"Because of your father's parentage, the powers he was supposed to possess would have been combined with one, we, the Valar consider a great traitor. We saw his beginning, saw his future and knew that if we did not intervene, this world would fall to a great evil. Your father, Maeolari was a good elf, though only half. Your mother Shelowyn, also good. But had your father been born with the powers that were given to him by magic, he would not have been so. He had two paths. We only aided in giving him one." she looked at Arlothiyenne her eyes softened. "We looked into the path set before in which your father would meet his mate, your mother, and found that a child would come to them who had a great sense of good and evil. We saw a strength in the child and decided that the powers meant for her father, would be best used by her. We saw the events of what would happen, and decided that this was for the best. So as you grew in your mother, we gave the power to you. Knowing your mother would come here to Lorien for aid. We knew it would not be long until the darkening shadows reached the land. It was decided that you, Arlohtiyenne, be the one to carry the task we set forth for you."

Arlothiyenne heard this, and knew it already. She said not a word as the lady continued. "Our task given to you, Arlothiyenne, is one that is great in all respects, but we know that you and your purity of heart will prevail in it. Inside you, is the courage to carry out the task of being our judge, jury, and voice among the people of Middle Earth. The elves will leave these shores, and the men will reign over it. With your help, the world can be cleansed of the evil and the world can live on. Frodo will destroy the Ring of power. We have seen it, but you will help judge the evil ones. You will not be alone. You will have your Nana," she said motioning toward Galadriel, "Gandalf, and many others standing behind you, including us, the Valar. I know you are thinking, 'How can one so small as myself, do such a task as this?'. The answer is simple. Let your heart be your guide, and it will not fail you. We have seen you do a great many things in your future, Arlothiyenne. You are loyal, loving, and caring not only for yourselves, but others as well. We know that this was the best decision in giving you such power. Should you ever feel overwhelmed, know that this power is not permanent. Once used, the majority of it will leave you. But the road before you, will be treacherous, so be cautious and ever mindful of the things around you." she warned her.

"This wizard, does he know of me?" Arlothiyenne asked curiously.

"He does, we know, but the only one sensing your power now is the Dark Lord himself. Just know, that the enemy will try and gather you to him, so be cautious." she warned again.

Arlo bit her lip in thought for a moment and looked up at the lady as she motioned for Galadriel and Gandalf to come closer. "So Frodo will destroy the ring and I will be the one to see the justice for the people served. What will happen to me? When will I fight the beast?" she asked the Lady.

"You fight the final battle for Middle Earth, but not without some difficulty, the time for the beast, we are not certain, for that part is even clouded from us. Once your task is done, you will have a chance for a normal life, but for one moment in time, you will, with our help, be the most powerful being in all of Arda. But that power will come at a price, but not one that cannot be paid." the lady said taking Arlothiyenne's hand in hers and squeezing, "But that is not for you to worry on now."

"This beast I am to fight. What is his purpose, what is he?" she asked furling a brow in thought.

"He is called Balragon, he is half fire breathing dragon, have demon of the underworld, a balrog." she looked down seeming to find the right words. "I admit, we have never seen such a creation since our own creation. But this beast was forged in secret, his purpose is to be used as a form of torture to the people of Middle Earth, by striking fear into all, including the minions of the Dark Lord. He has no other master but HIM. He can be maimed, and wounded, but to kill him is find his weakness and use the magic in you to kill him. You will know what those weaknesses are when you see them. He forged with great secrecy, very few of the minions even know of his existence. He will be cunning, smart, and powerful. But you will defeat him." she looked to Galadriel, then back down to Arlohtiyenne. "The protectors are chosen for you. Three you know already, the fourth will be revealed soon. Their purpose is to be there to defend, protect, and make a path for you in the final battle. The Balragon can wear you down, and will cause you weaken for a moment, before the final power, the One, power is released."

Arlothiyenne sat there allowing it to settle in her mind, though her heart felt overwhelmed by the notions of fighting such a thing, she was adamant on doing what was bid of her. She valued all life, and the lives of the people of Middle Earth needed her to be strong. She would find a way to do it, one way or another. "I shall do this, My lady, but I am afraid of what will come." she openly admitted.

The Lady smiled at her warmly. "To feel fear is natural. Not all heroes are born to their courage, they must find it on their journey. And you will find courage on your upcoming journey I assure you. Just keep in your mind your task, and hold fast to your true self. It will come." she said assuringly.

"I offer this advice to you. This will not be easy, but also will not be hard. You will have to make choices and decisions that will be hard, but you will do them justly. At times your task will seem nearly maddening, but as the judge and jury of the Valar, your final decision, will have our approval for you are most trusted by us." The lady told her. She reached up and brushed a stray hair from Arlothiyenne's eyes.

Arlothiyenne looked down and then back up at the shining Lady. "I will do my best." she promised.

The Lady smiled warmly. "We would not expect no less from you." she said lightheartedly, she then looked up to Galadriel and Gandalf who looked quite pleased with Arlothiyenne. "One more thing I am to do tonight." she stood up, holding out a hand to Arlothiyenne. "Arlothiyenne, rise pen nath, for I have gifts for you. From us the Valar. Each one has special meaning and reason. They are meant for aiding your journey, heed my words and keep them close to your heart." Arlothiyenne took her hand and stood with her.

_Gifts..._

Elbereth looked up into the heavens said ancient words to the stars. Just then, from thin air, three items materialized upon the tree root on which they had just been seated. Arlothiyenne looked down at them with great curiosity. Galadriel and Gandalf came closer to watch. Elbereth lowered her gaze upon her and then bent to pick up one of them.

"This bow, was crafted by the most skillful and trusted carpenter in all of Valinor. Spanning nearly four feet in length, its wood is of the Mallorn tree that grows amidst the lands and orchards of our sacred Home. Adorned on it, wrought in gold and silver is the symbols from all three of the Elven realms of Middle Earth. Upon the handhold, which is made from the mother of pearl, is the symbol wrought in Mithril, of the Valar. There is a crescent moon with a single star in the middle of it. The string is made of Elven hair. Hair strands from each of the Valar, see the different coloring? The silver in tiny strands of pulled metal, is Mithril, for durability," she watched as Arlothiyenne reached out and touched the finely made bow. Elbereth turned to Gandalf and handed him the weapon.

Bending down she picked up the quiver. It was a soft leather of tan color and matched the bow. The bands and straps darker brown. In the leather, was pressed designs. Symbols of each realm, with one wrought in mithril, the symbol of the Valar. "This quiver had a great tedious task to it. The arrow shafts are mallorn bark hollowed out, with a small thin core of mithril poured in center. This feature makes the arrow heavy enough to fly longer, faster, and more accurately, but remains nearly weightless. The tips are handcrafted steel coated in silver, sharper than any knife, it can slice through its target so fast that the target will not even know it was struck until it falls dead. The fletching is a gift from our most trusted friends and allies, the Great Eagles, who donated feathers from their wings." she said holding out the quiver for her to take. Arlothiyenne took it looking at it in wonder. The lady smiled and spoke, her words were almost sounding proud, "This quiver has the power within it to never run out of arrows. By magic, it will replenish itself."

Clutching it to her heart, Arlothiyenne said, "Thank you, my lady."

She smiled warmly, her lavender colored eyes shining and shimmering with love. "You are most welcome, pen neth. But there are two more gifts I must bestow upon you." She bent down to retrieve the last of the gifts on the root. Arlothiyenne saw this was the last one and looked up confused. "I know what you are thinking. This is not the last one. The one that follows will come shortly." The lady held up the sheath. The hilt, shining brightly in the moon light. Galadriel stepped forward and took the quiver from Arlothiyenne's hand. Arlothiyenne looked down as the Vala held it out to her. "Take the hilt, Arlothiyenne," she softly commanded. Arlo reached out and pulled the hilt, the clear sound of metal ringing out into the air.

The sword was unlike any she had ever seen in all her life. The blends of metals came together with great precision. The blade stood four and half feet in height, flat, double-edged, sharper than any razor. Down the center, cut out of the metal were spaces in the shape of flames, each skillfully done. Above the hilt was a grand design that fanned out in the shape of flames. The metals dyed in the same color of an open flame. Cool blue, yellow-white and blazing orange. In this design, symbols like those on the bow and quiver all etched in the metal. The hilt made of silver, was covered with soft leather, bound with thin strands of metal that looked to be mithril. On the bottom of the hilt, attached was a huge blood color stone. A ruby cut in the shape of a diamond. Arlo looked at it and then to the Vala before her.

"This is the Blade of Fire, Arlothiyenne, a sword of judgement. Let all that come into contact with this sword be judged wisely and justly. This sword is magical in every way. Keep it close, for it will not let you astray. This sword was crafted by the finest and most talented of craftsman, it took them nearly twenty years in the making of the design, the coloring, and the sheer weight. It is mithril, then coated with gold, silver and copper for design. Light as a feather, but as hard as dragon scales. In this sword, was poured the power to judge those who oppose goodness in these lands. Only those who are good can touch this sword, elven, dwarf, hobbit, or man and be given all the prosperity. But those that are purely evil will perish upon touching it. In the presence of evil, it glows cool blue, much like Bilbo's sting, but when your emotions are running high, it feeds off you, making the blade glow fire orange. If you are parted from it, then being connected to your powers, it hums. This blade, I give to you, Arlothiyenne to aid you in the right choices."

Arlothiyenne was speechless, such fine and strong gifts these were.

Seeing the look on Arlothiyenne's face, Elbereth turned slightly and gaze out beyond the stream and across the fjord. Galadriel, Gandalf and Arlothiyenne followed her gaze but saw nothing at first. The lady turned back to them. "Your final gift is arriving now. She is a rarity. A mareas, directly descended to Shadowfax, his daughter. She, Arlothiyenne, has agreed to be your friend. She is your kindred spirit and will be forever faithful to you, protecting you when you are in danger, keeping you company on long journeys. She is Naufaer, meaning 'Fire Spirit'. Like you, she can sense good and evil. She also at times can speak her mind. Her eyes see more than that around her, but into the depth of one's soul. When evil is near, her eyes glow red and her mane looks like fire. She is your friend from this day forward or until you release her," she said looking again to the other side of the stream.

Arlothiyenne looked again and her breath caught. Slowly walking across the fjord, was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. Perfectly, the horse was shaped, the finely tuned muscles showing how strong she was. Her coat was the purest of white, which glowed in the moonlight. Her mane was similar to Arlothiyenne's hair in color, but streaked with blond and bright reds, wavy and hung quite long. On the forehead of this magnificent creature was a small marking, in the shape of flame that shot up the snout and upon her back quarter, a star. Her eyes were auburn.

"Come. Naufaer, meet Arlothiyenne," Elbereth said to the horse which picked up her pace and trotted to the ones waiting. Naufaer came to them and nudged the hand of the Vala. Taking her hand and rubbing it down the side of the horse, it whinnied with joy. "This is your friend. Say hello, little one."

The horse left Elbereth walking over to Arlothiyenne then nudged her hand. Arlo felt a brush to her mind. "Pleasure to meet you my lady," Arlothiyenne looked at the horse. It truly did speak its mind. She reached out and lovingly ran a hand up the snout to the junction between both ears.

"Hello, mellon, I am Arlothiyenne, pleasure to meet you" She said stroking, the horse stamped her foot and whinnied. "My,You are a beauty," She said looking at the horse into the eye. The horse whinnied in response and stamped a foot, shaking her head. The horse lifted her head and nuzzled the side of Arlo's face. She giggled when she felt the horse's breath on her cheek.

"Do you like her?" the Vala asked.

"Oh, yes. Thank you for all you have given me," she responded.

"You are welcome. These gifts are meant to aid you. Use them well pen neth. For we know you shall succeed in your task," she looked away and up into the sky. Looking back down, she smiled warmly. "My task here is done. Remember, Arlothiyenne, judge with your heart and never forget the goodness inside you. Namarie to you all," she said standing back from them. The three bowed in unison. As they did, Elbereth faded into thin air, followed by the twinkling light of faerie dust. Arlo stroked her new friend's mane and smiled.

"Arlo, my daughter, there are much to be done before your departure. We must go and retire." Galadriel said reaching out and stroking the horse's nose. "Gandalf must leave tomorrow and you in two days time."

"Very well mother. Come, Naufaer. Gandalf, I shall miss you when you leave," she said looking at the maia, who smiled warmly and placed his arm about her shoulder.

"Aye and I shall miss you as well, but we will see each other sooner than you think," he said looking forward. Arlo grabbed her weapons and put on the quiver and hung the bow about her hand. Gandalf carried her sword.

"Nana, I wonder who the last protector is." Arlo said curiously.

"I have a feeling I know, once I read the scroll, I will know for sure. But until then, worry not," she said.

An hour later, they arrived in the city. Strangely, no one was about and they made it to the stables. A stable elf seeing the horse, bowed respectfully to it, receiving a nudge in response. Taking the horse to its own stall, he fed her and brushed her mane. Arlothiyenne and Galadriel watched the elf. Gandalf wenthis way before reaching the stable, to his own talan. He would leave in the morning, stating he had important business in the Fangorn Forest.

Galadriel left her mother at the foot of the stairs to her talan. She watched as her daughter climbed the stairs, wearily with her new gifts in tow. Galadriel smiled.

* * *

N/A- Phew...Had to revamp a lot of this one...not to mention, in the original posting this chapter was much much longer...had to split it up...But it is done...Hope you enjoy...Let me know how you like it. PLEASE REVIEW.

UpNext...Gandalf Leaves, Arlothiyenne Leaves...Love letters...

Pronounciation:

Naufaer: (Nah-fay-er)

Linde: (Len-day)

Elwen:(El-wen)

Shelowyn-(She-oh-wen)

Maeolari-(Mayo-Lar-ee)


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five: Goodbye, Lorien, Goodbye...

_Goodbye to Gandalf..._

The following morning, Arlothiyenne made her way to the base of the tree housing the palace. The Lord and Lady were there already saying their goodbyes to Gandalf. Approaching them, Arlothiyenne felt tears began to well up. Seeing her friend leave again, was more than she could handle. He turned to her with a warm smile. "Little dove, I bid you farewell, but only for now. There is business in Fangorn I must take care of. After that I will see you in Rohan. Be careful and stay safe little one," he said placing an arm about her shoulders.

Arlothiyenne looked at him, but said nothing. She knew deep in her heart she would see him soon. Gwahir was getting restless now for the journey. She leaned up and placed a kiss to the old wizard's cheek. "Namarie, my friend. I shall see you soon."

Gandalf smiled and then climbed up onto the back of the massive bird of prey. Within moments they took off and flew out of sight. Arlothiyenne looked at her parents who only watched the skies.

_Speaking of Dreams..._

A few hours had passed since Gandalf left. Arlo went to the stables and spent time getting to know Naufaer. It was a pleasant feeling being able to communicate with the beautiful animal. Many hours she spent brushing and feeding the sweet animal treats, her heart beginning to weigh down with a urgent pull. She left the stables and made her way to her parent's talan.

"Enter, my daughter," she heard her mother say from the other side of the door.

Opening the door, she found her ada sitting at his desk taking out old maps and looking through them. Her mother sat at the window box sewing. They both glanced at her. "Ada, Nana. Can I speak to you both?" she asked.

Celeborn put down the copy of map he was looking at and came around to her. Placing an arm about her shoulders, he led her to the couch. Galadriel put down the sewing and came to their sides."Pen neth, what is it?" Celeborn asked.

Galadriel reached out and stroked Arlo's hair. She knew that her daughter was troubled by the pull her heart but said nothing on it.

Looking from one to the other, Arlo chose her words, "I have been plagued with dreams lately as you know. Last night before meeting the Vala Elbereth, I had another one that stuck with me. I believe it is a vision."

Celeborn sighed; his beloved told him of it before she left to go to the meeting. "It bothers you?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes. I saw Haldir die. I felt the emotions, I felt the fear," she said. "But I do not understand, he is to be one of my protectors, I am certain of it."

"Arlothiyenne, times are dangerous now. I saw your dream as though I had it myself. I want to remind you of your purpose. The protectors for which will be with you will be there to the end. You know this. This dream is not truly a dream or a vision, but a glimpse of something that you fear. Fear not, Arlothiyenne. Haldir is one of the finest warriors in all of middle Earth. If it comes to Elves joining the fight of men, then so be it. Old alliances are meant to be reforged." Galadriel said embracing her daughter.

"I know, but it disturbs me. I know I am to leave the day after tomorrow but this pull to my heart is telling me to go NOW. I will not get to see him before I leave. May I write to him?" she asked.

Celeborn smiled, knowing that she missed him. "Of course. Go to your talan and pen the letter now. I will send up a courier who will deliver it to him immediately."

Arlothiyenne perked up a bit. She kissed each of them on the cheek and then raced from the room.

Galadriel sat there staring at the door. "Those two will be tested in the days and weeks coming. But I feel they will survive. I knew deep down that her heart was telling her to go early."

Celeborn snaked an arm around her neck and nuzzled her hair. "Aye they will. Do you think she will follow what her heart says?" he said kissing the sensitive place below her ear. She giggled.

"Perhaps she will; if she does, we should not stop her." Galadriel said smiling at her beloved's attention.

_Letters and goodbyes..._

Arlo sat down at her writing table, the clean sheets of parchment staring back at her. What would she tell him? How would she tell him? She bit her lip and then began to write.

Two hours later, she was done, spilling out her heart and soul. The courier came to the door and took the letter. She was relieved.

On the borders...

Before the sun set, a call rang out amongst the wardens. Haldir sat alert and found out that a courier came to the borders in a rush with an urgent letter. Thoughts rang out in his mind. Was there an attack in the city? Was Arlothiyenne alright? He ran down the series of bridges and down a ladder to the forest floor. The courier approached him and handed him the letter. He looked at the front... Arlothiyenne's writing. Something was wrong. He nodded his thanks and then retreated to his watch talan.

Lighting his lantern, he sat at his desk to read it.

_My dearest Haldir,_

_My call to go has come. I hope this letter reaches you and you are well. As you suspected, I will not be here when you return home. This pains me, for there is much to say and so little time to say it._

_Two nights ago, Gandalf arrived here on the wings of a great eagle. Just like I said, he was changed, more powerful than before, but his stay here in Arda, is only temporary. Last night, a call came to me, from a creature I had never heard of before… a faerie. Have you heard of them? They are beautiful. She took me to the most sacred of places in the forest, beautiful, serene, and glorious. _

_The Vala, Elbereth, came. My mother and Gandalf as well. She told me of why I was chosen and it pains me. I have to, there is no one else. It will not be I that destroy evil, but I will aid in it. I am to leave the day after tomorrow, but deep down I feel I must go early. What should I do?_

_I had a dream right before the call, it was about you. It filled me with great fear and has stayed on my mind since. I felt that I needed to let you know how my heart feels toward you. _

_You are the very breath I breathe, the light in my morning sky and the warmth that fills my heart with great joy. I look at you, and all the joy that is in the world, is in you. I love you Haldir more than anything. My heart cries when you are away and leaps when you are near._

_I do not know when I shall see you again, but I know in my soul that it will not be long from now. I want you to remember, that no matter what happens, you have my love for now and forever. No matter the things that are to come, know my heart is yours. _

_I foresee something between us that will cause us both pain. There will be a time when you may not trust me, but remember...I love you._

_Yours always_

_Arlothiyenne._

Haldir looked up feeling confused. What could she do that he would not trust her? Maybe she was scared about what was to come. He could not stay silent. Kissing the letter in his hand, he set it down and penned a reply. Once done, the courier took the letter back to the city.

In the city...

The courier raced through the city gates. His horse tired from exertion. He jumped from it's back and bounded the stairs two at a time, making to the Princess's talan door. Before he could knock, she opened the door.

Taking the letter, she nodded.

After shutting the door, she made it to her chamber and lit the lantern on the table. It was written in Haldir's writing. She opened it and braced herself for what he may say.

_My Dearest Love, Arlo,_

_What do you mean you will betray me? You could do nothing that would cause me such hurt. I love you with all my heart and soul. You know this. You, I believe are feeling fearful for what may happen. If your heart tells you to leave now, then follow it. Go._

_I know your concern for me and know that no matter what happens, I will be there for you always. Through all that may come, my heart is yours as well._

_You destiny has come, I know, but remember I am a part of it as well. Through thick and thin, I will be your strength, my heart and soul will be with you. Remember, your training. All the things we have taught you and you will succeed. _

_As for the distance we must face apart...We shall still be close. I am ready for anything that comes, my love. Worry not for me, for I will be well. You have a task that needs done. Once it is over, I shall take you for my own for eternity._

_Know that I am proud to carry your heart with me, for it gives me strength as well._

_A Faerie you say? I have on one occasion, the night before I became the Marchwarden of Lorien, they came to me with the blessings of the Valar. I am glad you have seen one and experienced their love._

_I love you. You are the breath I breathe, the warmth in my heart. Forever will I be at your side. No matter what comes, you will never be alone._

_Love forever...Haldir._

Arlo took the letter and held it close to her heart. He loved her she had known this, but with the rising fear of what may happen she just needed him to know how she felt and how he felt for her. She cried tears of joy at his words and his promise.

She could now rest and leave knowing that she had told him and that he supported her early departure.

_Restless Warnings..._

Through the night she became restless. Her soul crying out to her to leave this place and go. But she could not. The plan was simple; Gandalf would leave and do what he needed in Fangorn Forest. It was a necessity. She would follow him south two days later. Pass over the Mark and into the land of Rohan to the City of Meduseld. That was where she was to meet with Gandalf.

She remembered his words. "_You will travel south to the Land of Rohan, the Land of the Horse Lords to the City of Meduseld. The journey will be long, five days it will take at fast speed. You will arrive the day after I will. Heed me, though, for the road is treacherous. Those that have sought to find you before may do it again, you must stay low and on the main road. Hide your heritage, little dove."_

That was his warning…

She tossed and turned in her bed, feeling this restlessness. Her heart told her to go.

_Arlothiyenne prepares to leave Lorien..._

Just before dawn, she rose, still restless. She dressed in her tunics, leggings and boots and began packing the things she would need. A sentinel making his rounds passed by she told him to take a message to the stables to have Naufaer readied.

She ate a quick breakfast and then penned a note for Haldir. After a few minutes, she looked at the letter smiling to herself. Reaching up, she removed the medallion from her neck and folded it into the letter. She took her perfume and lightly sprayed it to the paper. Then closed the letter and sealed it with a wax seal.

_A Daddy's thought..._

Galadriel laid there wrapped up in the arms of her beloved, both spent from their love-making. She got out of bed and began to dress. Knowing her daughter's thoughts, she knew what she was doing. Celeborn sat up feeling the emptiness of their bed.

"My love, what is it?" he asked knowing that the look on her face was of pure concern.

"She is leaving this morning. I am going to see her off," she said.

Celeborn got up and began dressing himself. His little one was not to be leaving today, but tomorrow. There were preparations that he wanted to do... like send a contingent of men with her. Galadriel saw that thought and looked at him oddly. "My love, I know what it is you are thinking. I revealed to you last night the wishes of the Valar. She is not like Celebrian, she is stronger. Not only does she carry our strength, but that of her blood parents as well. Sending a contingent of men with her will only draw unneeded attention to her. Your time to protect her will come. She must do this alone. Come, she will leave within moments."

Celeborn hated when she read his thoughts. He smiled and then held an arm out to take. He could not help himself, after losing Celebrian, he did not want to lose Arlothiyenne, but he trusted his wife and knew she spoke the truth.

_A Princess's Departure...Again..._

Arlothiyenne walked down the final flight of stairs to the forest floor, a pack on her back and her weapons in tow. The letter she held for Haldir. The stable elf guided Naufaer her way. She looked at the elf. "Meldion, send a courier here immediately," she told him. He ran to the guard house.

She placed her sword into the saddle bag and put upon the hip, her pack. Her bow she brought to her shoulder and strapped on her quiver. Her hair she had bound back into a binding. Her cloak she clasped securely around her neck. By the time she was done the courier came.

"Telion, I need you to take this letter to the borders, to Haldir. You must make haste; it must be there by daybreak. Go, now!" she commanded him. He took the letter, nodded and ran to the stables. She watched as one of the fastest horses in Lorien took off and out of the city gates.

She was about to mount Naufaer, when she felt her parent's presence behind her. She turned to them. Her mother, smiled warmly, but she could tell she was saddened by her leaving early. Celeborn appeared beside himself.

"I must do this," Arlothiyenne said stepping closer to them.

"I know, child. Following your heart is what is best," Galadriel said holding out her arms. Arlothiyenne threw herself into her arms. "We shall miss you, but we will see you soon. May the Valar watch over you and protect you from the evils of this world," she said kissing Arlothiyenne's head and stroking her hair. "We love you," She pulled back and looked down at her.

"I love you to, nana. I will be well and call to you if I need you," she said smiling.

She looked at Celeborn who stepped forward and took her little form into his embrace. "I do not wish you would go so early, but I trust you will be fine," he said kissing her forehead. "Your mother said I cannot send anyone with you."

Arlothiyenne giggled. "Ada, I am a big girl now. I will be fine. I love you and will miss you."

Celeborn choked up. "And I you, pen neth. You are my 'shining star'. Go now. You have a long journey," he said giving her one last squeeze and peck on her forehead then pulled away. He wiped away a tear. She smiled at him a little teary eyed too.

"Ada, nana, tell Haldir when you see him...I love him and his brothers," she said. Celeborn stepped past her and then helped her to mount. Once settled into the saddle, she looked down at them and smiled warmly. She looked up and toward the direction she was going, the sun was nowhere in the sky, but the moon was still there. It was hours before the sun would shine on her day.

She patted Naufaer's neck and then began to walk away waving. Once a short distance away she bent and spoke into the horse's ear.._ "Naufaer, go with haste, be watchful my new friend." _

The horse through the mind spoke, "_I will do this for you my friend. Hold on!"_

Naufaer took off, leaving the city heading south. At this speed they would be out of Lothlorien by daybreak.

The courier raced through the forest to the Northern fences, the camp now in sight. He heard the shouts to the wardens telling the Marchwarden of his arrival. He never dismounted but waited as Haldir approached him. Daybreak was upon them and the twilight of the new day.

"Telion, what is it?" Haldir asked.

"I have a message for you Marchwarden, from Lady Arlothiyenne," he said handing him the letter.

Haldir took it. Orophin and Rumil came to stand beside him. "Brother, what is it?" Rumil asked.

Haldir said nothing, but broke the seal, unfolding the letter, he found Arlo's medallion. He held it up and then clutched it in his palm; he brought it to his lips. He read the letter silently.

_My dearest Haldir,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have left Lothlorien. My heart became overwhelmed with the need to leave; I cannot ignore it any longer._

_I love you and wish you well. Stay safe and be watchful. As a token of my love and promise to see you again, I am entrusting you with my medallion. When your heart is missing me, clutch it close and think of me. I will know. _

_Tell Orophin and Rumil, who are probably standing next you, that I love them both and will miss them. They too, will I see soon._

_With all my love,_

_Arlo_

_P.S. In a few moments, an elf will come and tell you when I left… hehe. I want my medallion back when I see you._

Haldir smiled at her words. Then just as she said, an elf approached looking quite out of breath. Haldir looked up and then to the letter, his love knew... fascinating.

"Marchwarden, I just received news that Lady Arlothiyenne has left Lothlorien through the southern borders," he said.

Haldir nodded and then chuckled. "Brother, what is so funny?" Orophin asked.

"How she knew I will not know? Gods, how I love her!" he said shaking his head. Though he hated to see her leave and by herself, but he knew she would be well.

"What did she know? And what else did she say?" Rumil asked smiling.

"Read for yourselves," Haldir said handing him the letter. Rumil and Orophin stood close to each other reading the letter; both smiled then had looks of shock on their faces. She knew that he would be informed of her leaving... Amazing.

Haldir looked up into the early morning sky and mumbled a small prayer for her. "Valar, please watch over my beloved. Keep her safe and sound until I see her once more."

* * *

N/A: Hope you like it so far...I thought the cutest parts where Celeborn's thoughts and how she told Haldir of the elf approaching in the letter...My favorites...bits of my humor side I guess.

UP Next...Arlothiyenne's Journey in pieces...

Please Review.

Pronounciations:

Telion-(Tel-eye-on)

Meldion (Mel-dye-on)


	28. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note: Next few chapters are done as a back and forth kind of motion. But Where those sections take place is Italicized. So there is less confusion...Hope you enjoy...I must remind you this story is movie verse and conversations will not go directly with the movies...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:Back and Forth and Back again...

_Lothlorien..._

Galadriel stood in front of her mirror. She looked around after what she discussed with Elrond on what will happen next. Arlothiyenne had just left an hour before. An Alliance that once existed between men and elves was to be reforged. The Lady of Light felt in her heart, for the first time in millennia, a burdening sorrow unlike any other. She was faced with the knowledge she had to send her kin into battle. Elrond had foreseen this, just as she and Arlohtiyenne had. But it was something that had to be done.

Making her way out of her Mirror's Glade she stopped to speak to one of her personal guards. "Lithrion, send a courier to the Northern fences. Tell Haldir he and his brothers are to return here by nightfall. It is urgent that this is done immediately. I will have an audience with him in my personal chambers. Now go and hurry!" she told him.

The sentinel left.

She climbed the stairs to her personal rooms, where she knew Celeborn would be. Gliding into the room, she smiled seeing her husband sitting there going over some scrolls. He looked up and saw her pain. "My love, what is it? You have spoken to Elrond?" he asked putting the scroll down.

"I have and the news is grave. It seems that an old alliance is to be reforged. Elrond is banding together all his fiercest warriors. They will arrive here in Lothlorien in seven days. We are to gather our wardens. Men are depending on us, though they do not know it," she said sitting on his lap. He reached up and curled a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"My love, do you believe that this will be successful?" he asked looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, but the cost of lives will be great. Many of our kin will not return. I have decided that it is up to those that are asked, to make their own choice on this." she sighed heavily before continuing, "I want Haldir to lead our warriors."

Celeborn looked away from her. He bit his lip and then gazed back into her eyes. "Haldir will do whatever is asked of him." he seem to sadden some, "But I fear for him. He and Arlothiyenne are bound by heart and soul. If he were to-" he stopped and could not go on. In his heart he did not wish to think on what would happen then.

She looked at him knowing his pain, his thoughts, and smiled. His task was not over; he was one of the protectors. She knew in heart that he would survive the battle and not perish as Arlothiyenne had seen. "Haldir will remain alive, this I am sure. I told you of his purpose as one of the four that will protect her in her final battles. Orophin and Rumil as well. Their love for her as a sworn sister is strong. That is why I am sending them with Haldir. Your part will come later but she knows does not of your calling as the fourth and final protector. Your love for her as a daughter is what will help keep her safe as well. The love you each have for her, is in its purest form. It will strengthen ten folds and the energy from that will make her stronger," she said softly brushing a hand through his golden hair.

He looked at her. "What of your purpose? Surely you are included in this," he inquired.

"Yes. I am as well. My task lies with the magic, being the voice of reason, in her darkest hour. We will have to be there for her whenever she needs us. The final things she needs, are already being made," she snuggled down and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Aye, when Haldir arrives we will discuss all. Right now, let us rest," he said scooping her up into his arms and making way for their rooms.

_The Road South...Arlothiyenne's journey..._

Arlo rode fast. She had just passed the last tree in Lothlorien on the south side. The wardens never stopped her and only waved as she left.

Naufaer galloped out onto the plains. Arlo never looked at the terrain around her, just straight focused on the road ahead. She did not know how long she rode like this or how far she was from home. The truth was her heart was pulling her on.

_Lothlorien...The Northern Fences_

It was nearly midday, and the wardens were tracking the steps of an orc party that was traveling along the outer edges. Haldir stayed in the encampment watching for signs of any trouble. Constant reports were coming to him every hour. So far the orcs did not bother to try and enter.

Up, high in the trees, he sat, thinking about Arlothiyenne. He missed her already knowing that she was not in the city. He wished he had been able to say goodbye but he understood. He sat there eating an apple with Orophin beside him. They laughed and joked, but always still battle ready.

Rumil came up into the tree and spoke rapidly to him. "Haldir, there is a courier on its way here. The scouts saw him approaching he will be here any moment," he said.

Haldir sat forward; a wave of concern washed over him. Could something have happened to Arlothiyenne? 'Surely not' he thought. Idly his hand reached for her medallion and whispered her name. He felt comforted and stood up and walked to the flet near the watch talan, with Orophin and Rumil following. Something must be wrong for the courier came so quickly. Just as he made the last steps to the Flet, the courier came to the top of the rope ladder.

"Marchwarden, I have an urgent message for you and your brothers. It comes from the Lady. You must be in the city by nightfall. The three of you are to come directly to her personal chambers," he said rapidly.

Haldir listened to the sound of the elf's voice. He was sincere. There was something wrong. "Telion, return to the city. Tell the Lady we will arrive as directed," he said. He looked at his brothers who were curious on the matter.

"Orophin. Rumil, pack and ready yourselves. I need to give instructions to Rion. We leave in one hour," he said leaving them and making his way to the flet where Rion was stationed.

After a brief conference with the elf and then packing his gear, Haldir and his brothers made their way back to the city. To make their journey go more swiftly, they used horses that were kept on the borders. They had a five-hour trek before them.

_Arlothiyenne..slowing pace.._

Her journey was going more swiftly. So far no problems had risen and Naufaer was making excellent time. As she rode she looked up at the position of the sun and found that it was about mid afternoon. Just a few more hours of daylight was left. She bent to speak in Naufaer's ear, "Slow pace, my fiery friend. We will rest long the banks of the Anduin at nightfall."

Naufaer, slowed her pace and whinnied. Her breathing ragged from the exertion. Soon they would rest.

_Lothlorien...Three Brothers In the forest..._

Haldir, Orophin and Rumil made their way through the vast underbrush of the forest, their horses keeping a steady pace. At this rate, they would arrive as scheduled. The brothers spoke about what it was the lady wanted to see them about.

Deep within his heart, Haldir knew. Arlothiyenne's letter spoke of her dream only one reason came to mind...a call to arms. But he did not voice it. His mind drifted to Arlothiyenne again, her journey and wondered how she was faring alone. He reached up and clutched the medallion about his neck. He missed her badly, but had the feeling that he would see her sooner than anyone expected. He wondered where she was.

A brush to his mind came this instant.

"Worry not Haldir. She is well on her way. Tonight the Anduin will bring her rest. She is safely away from harm. By tomorrow morning, she will be close to Isengard."The lady said trying to comfort him.

He mentally spoke back to her alarmed. _"Close to Isengard? She will be seen, my lady." _

"_No, Haldir. She will be shielded. Saruman will not sense her, nor will his minions. Fear not." _ She told him adamantly.

Haldir relaxed at his Lady's assurance. She had never led him astray about these matters. They rode on. It was now cloose to nightfall, they stopped at the ridge overlooking the city. The three brothers sat there in awe for a moment, feeling the familiar warmth of nearly being home.

_The City..._

Galadriel and Celeborn sat in their personal chambers, in a comfortable silence. Celeborn sat there reading in his favorite scrolls and Galadriel sewing a new garment. Galadriel laid the fabric in her lap and looked up. The feeling washing over her, she had felt for many millennia. Someone was coming and would be there soon. Celeborn knew that look, he laid down the scroll. "Who is it, my love?" he asked.

"Haldir and his brothers are outside the city gates. They are early," she stated simply. Raising the needle again and continued sewing. "He is worried for Arlothiyenne. I assured him she was fine. Tonight she will rest along the banks of the Anduin. But still the worry is there."

"It is his right. I even worry for her. How far is she now?" he asked.

"She will rest shortly, but tomorrow at mid morning, she will be near Isengard," she said looking at him his face contorted to concern, seeing his thoughts she continued, "No my love, the wizard cannot sense her. She is safe."

"Good, then I will not have to send out band of elves to kill him," he said rather shortly. He looked at slightly perturbed.

She looked at him. "Celeborn, what is bothering you? In all our years of marriage I have never seen you act thus," she stated rather irritated at this new development in his behavior.

Celeborn stood up and looked out the window. He saw the silhouette of the brothers and their horses coming through the gates. He turned to her. "I am sorry, my love, but being a father is hard, no matter whether the child is of my own flesh and blood or adopted. Celebrian I worried for, but once she married I did not have to anymore. Arlothiyenne is my blood, not only through adoption, but of my own kin, I just worry for her safety. Do not tarry on how this old elf feels," he said walking over to her and kissing her forehead ending the quarrel. "Haldir, just arrived. I think we should prepare for our meeting."

Galadriel understood completely. She smiled up at him and then took his hand when he offered it. They went and prepared for their audience.

_Arlothiyenne..Night on the Anduin banks..._

Arlothiyenne began to feel tired when nightfall came and Naufaer began to slow almost to a crawl. Making it to the bank of the river, she stopped Naufaer and dismounted. She made her way to wash her tired face in the rushing water. Looking up into the night air, she could see the stars twinkling brightly. It had been a while since she saw the stars. The canopy of the forest had at times shielded them from her view.

She looked back to see Naufaer who was now grazing the grass on the river bank.

By her calculation, she was about a day's ride from Isengard and another to Fangorn. Strange this was, to be so close to such evil not to mention so far from her home in Lothlorien. Figuring on how far she had rode, she was at least a good twelve to eighteen hour from home.

She knelt on her knees she thought a moment getting her bearings straight. It was, at least, from Lothlorien, a good six days ride to Edoras. Isengard is at least three days ride. She was making good time.

She looked at Naufaer, who came to her side and nuzzled her head. The horse sensed her tiredness and Arlohtiyenne, keen to the Naufaer's thoughts, felt her worry. She smiled and nuzzled the her nose. gI am alright, Naufaer. Just tired. I think will make Edoras at least a day earlier than Gandalf said. What do you think?" she asked.

The horse shook her head, stamped her front hooves, and whinnied. Arlothiyenne stood up and got her pack down. Pulling out clean clothes and her blanket she made it into the shallow parts of the river to bathe. Once done with that she pulled out her lembas to eat, sharing it with the horse. "It is said that one bite of lembas is enough to fill the belly of a grown man. I wonder how much it would take to fill a grown horse?" she said giggling and lightheartedly. The horse whinnied and shook her head. Arlohtiyenne smiled up at her friend. "I am trying to be funny aren't I girl?" The horse whinnied again, then walked a short distance to nibble on the grass again. "I guess she is not full." she said to herself. Sighing she laid down upon her bedroll and grasped her sword tight, feeling vulnerable and scared for the first time. She fell fast asleep, unaware of the things going on in other places.

_Lothlorien...Meeting with The Lady_.

Haldir and his brothers, stood in the Lord and Lady's personal hall. They waited for the arrival of the Lorien rulers, not knowing what was to be said or asked of them.

The Lord and Lady descended the stairs, their ethereal light surrounding them, illuminating the room. The three brothers bowed to them as they made their ways to stand before them.

"Rise, my foster sons," Lord Celeborn said. Galadriel looked down at the three, her eyes devoid of emotion, which was her way. "We have something that requires your attentions and your services are needed." Celeborn said, his voice sounding grave.

The brothers rose and looked upon their rulers with pride. Haldir was the one that spoke first. "Whatever it is, my lord, we are at you service."

Galadriel spoke, "Haldir, you and your brothers are the most gallant and noblest of souls here in Lorien. I have asked you here, for two purposes, both of great importance, but one with urgency." The lady left her husband's side and walked to the sitting area of the room. "Come and sit, for you are weary from your journey here." She waved her hand to the chairs. The three went forward and sat on the chairs. Celeborn helped his lady wife to sit in front of the three.

"My Lady, would this meeting have anything to do with Arlothiyenne's choice to leave early?" Rumil asked respectfully.

She looked at the youngest brother and nodded. He sat there quietly.

"Once long ago, there was an old alliance that existed between the men and elves of Middle Earth during the first uprising nearly two and half thousand years ago. That old alliance is to be reforged for this upcoming war. In four days time, a regiment of Rivendell warriors, led by Lord Glorfindel, will find its way here to Lorien, where it will join with a regiment of our own warriors." she looked at each, who sat there silently listening. "Haldir," she said looking at him directly, receiving an attentive stare. "It is our wish, being our most trusted Leader, for you to lead the Lorien warriors into battle that will take place at the human fortress of Helm's Deep. Lord Glorfindel will be your second in command." she looked away a moment, then back again. "It is a sad task that we have to do this, but Elrond and I, have foreseen the great destruction that will befall the Men of Rohan. They will be cornered like a mouse by a cat in that place, and there will be no one to help them if we do not." she took a deep breath and looked at Celeborn then back to the three. "The battle will occur in eight days. Once the regiment of Rivendell arrive, you will have four days to March to the Hornburg. Slightly less than that if you push the men. Which we do not recommend. I only ask that of those you recruit to go with you, be given the choice to go on their own. They will not be frowned upon for it is strictly voluntary. You have the next four days to prepare and send out word. The day the Rivendell warriors arrive, you will leave." she said, her fine eyes filled with sorry, her voice quavered with emotion. "What say you?" she asked them.

Haldir did not hesitate. "Where ever you send me, whatever the task, I will see it done."

Rumil and Orophin hesitated but a second then added in unison, "Where ever Haldir goes, we go."

The Lady sighed heavily, her heart filled with sorrow. This task was one that she dreaded doing, but it was necessary. Many of the elves she was to send would not return. "Very well," she said looking at them, "Then it is so. But there is one other reason I called you here for." She looked at Celeborn, then back at the brothers. "Two nights ago, the four protectors were named officially. Haldir, I know that Arlothiyenne has told you who she feels were the ones to be chosen. She was right. You three were chosen, because together, you are a force to be reckoned with. But each of you has a special tie with Arlothiyenne. Orophin, Rumil, you both love her like she was your own sister and you are both fiercely loyal to Haldir. Haldir, you are loyal to Celeborn and me, but your heart and soul lies with Arlothiyenne. That connection strengthens your bond," she stopped and looked at the three of them.

Haldir looked at his brothers, then to Celeborn. He was stunned by this, but had a feeling. He looked at the Lady. "My lady, who is to be the fourth?"

The Lady smiled slightly then her eyes strayed to Celeborn. "My beloved, Celeborn is. The Valar's reason for him to be was of his blood connection, not only through the blood adoption, but the fact that Arlothiyenne was his blood kin. That bond alone made him the right choice. The four of you will be her cornerstone at her brief moment of weakness. But that is not all. There was a part of this that I was not made aware of until the Vala Elbereth revealed it in the sacred scroll. I, too, will have a part. I will be a guide to Arlothiyenne,during her final battle. The beast will try to weaken her."

Haldir sat up hearing this. "It will weaken her? How?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, Haldir, but not fully, just temporarily. This beast is unlike any this world has seen. It is made of magic and has to be fought with magic. She will tire, it will be the four protectors task to help keep her safe until the final power is released. I will only say that Arlothiyenne will prevail. I will say no more," she said looking away from them.

"My lady, I was wondering, Can you sense her? How is she?" Orophin asked wanting to know all..

"Yes, I can, Orophin. Worry not for her. She is well," the Lady assured him.

"My lady, when will she arrive to her destination?" Rumil asked her sounding like a child wanting to hear more of a story. Oh, how this conversation had changed its course. She felt exasperated.

"Children, please!" the Lady said smiling. With the entire questions, she was reminded of their childhood with her and Celeborn. "To answer your questions, she should be arriving in the land of the Horse Lords in five days four days if she continues her pace. The elven army will have four days to march to Helm's Deep. You will arrive just before the battle on the eighth day."

Galadriel stopped, and then looked away from them a moment, before continuing. She stipulated again the urgency of the battle, and the need. "This task I ask is not an easy one. There will be many of our kin that will not return. It pains me to do this, but Men need our help if they are to survive. We, as the Eldar, cannot leave Arda in this state. It is not what we are; we are the Firstborn, the protectors. This will be our final Alliance before we all leave this place."

The brothers were all silent, Celeborn feeling his wife's despair went to her side and embraced her by the shoulders. Celeborn turned to them, "My wife is weary of this world. She has decided that once the war is over and peace takes its place, she will sail. But I will stay behind for a time until I hear the call to go." He turned and kissed his wife's forehead.

Galadriel looked at them, and then smiled warmly. "Worry not though. Orophin, Rumil, if you please I need to speak to Haldir alone," she said dismissing them.

The two brothers stood and bowed respectfully to her and the Lord before leaving the room.

Haldir was confused as to why she wanted him to remain. He looked at her waiting for what was to come.

"Haldir, in previous days the mirror has shown many things that confuses me. Arlothiyenne the night of meeting with the Vala Elbereth, awoke to a dream she had. The dream was of the attack on the Fortress Helm's Deep. I saw the dream, unbeknown to her, as well. The images it gave me confused me. The only thing I can say is that you are one of her protectors that much is certain. The path before you can swing two ways. One you could fall and the other stand. It is my belief that you will not fall, but could only be injured. Arlothiyenne still feels that the dream was a vision, for she has had many lately. But all I ask of you is to stay ready, for the task that lies ahead, watch your surroundings, and keep your eyes open. She needs you, Haldir, now more than ever," she said, the passionate emotion of her voice sounded in his soul. It was a warning to him.

Haldir listened and responded, "My lady, whatever my fate is, I will accept it. I shall hold true to the oath to protect my people, you, Lord Celeborn, and Arlothiyenne. I vow it."

"We knew you would, Marchwarden. You and your brothers are our most trusted and gallant warriors." Celeborn told him the slightly bowed his head. "Now, I bid you leave, for the following days are the most tedious and you will need your rest," Celeborn said standing taking Haldir's arm in a firm elven handshake. The Lady leaned to kiss Haldir's forehead.

"I have looked upon you and your brothers like you were my own children. My husband and I love you as such. Go now and rest peacefully. I know you worry for Arlothiyenne, but do not, she loves you and has taken that with her to help aid her journey." she said taking her husband's arm.

Haldir bowed and left the chambers. The whole way to his talan, he pondered the lady's words. It filled him with hope knowing that he would be there to do what is needed to protect those he cared for.

_Arlothiyenne's rest..._

On the banks of the Anduin, Naufaer stood watch over Arlo keeping her safe as she slept. Her sleep full of dreams of things that were happening in other places. She kept her mind fixed and watched as the things played out.

_FANGORN Forest..._

The orc party gathered at the edges of the old forest, never going into it. They were fighting over wanting fresh meat. The hobbits, they had with them being eyed as the food they desired. When the fight broke out among the orcs, it gave Merry and Pippin the diversion they needed to escape. Fearing for their lives they did the only thing they could...Run for the forest and hope that it would give them the cover they so desperately needed.

They were pursued by one of the orcs that saw them running. Carrying an ax and screaming out to them that they could not hide.

Seeing how close they came to death, they climbed an old tree. Merry grabbed a branch with Pippin not far from behind. The tree had awakened, causing Pippin to fall to the ground. The shock of seeing such a thing nearly caused Merry to fall as well but the tree reached out and grabbed him. The orc below, not seeing the tree, was now after a crawling Pippin. The tree stepped from its resting place and squashed the orc. Picking up Pippin, it made assumptions on them being Orcs.

The Tree moved among the forest floor taking the two little hobbits with it. They both made their argument; that they were not Orcs, but Hobbits. The tree told them that he was an Ent his name Treebeard.

"Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me. The White wizard will know." He then dropped them down at the feet of one they did not expect.

This White wizard, a friend to all creatures good in Middle Earth charged the Tree to the care of the young hobbits and sent them on their way.

* * *

N/A: Sorry it is confusing, just a couple more chapter of this...Then it will pan out to normalcy..

Next UP: The Journey Continues more things to see for Arlothiyenne...


	29. Chapter TwentySeven

l**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:Many things on the Journey...

_Beside the Anduin..._

Images of Merry and Pippin being found in Fangorn, and brought to Gandalf by the Ents cause her to awaken just before dawn. The early birds chirped as the slowly lightening sky woke for the day. It was good to know that her two little hobbit friends were in the safe care and protection of the Ent Treebeard. Now all that was needed was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli finding Gandalf, which she felt in her heart would be this day sometime.

She rose, ate and changed into fresh clothing. After feeding and grooming Naufaer, her journey was start again. Today, she decided that Naufaer would not take such a harsh pace and be on the doorstep of the Riddermark by mid afternoon. Three more days, and she would arrive in Edoras. After covering up the fire, and clearing all evidence that she was there, she mounted and began heading south.

_In Lothlorien..._

After deciding who was to go, they began sending word out to all. It was decided that a meeting would be held at sundown, announcing the news of battle, the Lord and Lady were expected to attend.

Celeborn had helped the brothers some with the task of finding recruits. After many long hours he told them that bright and early, he would be on the training field to hone the skills, which had lain dormant for many years. The plan for the recruits was to spend more time before leaving training and making sure they were ready.

Galadriel had a task of her own to perform as well during this time. She spent her time this day going to the metal workers and seamstresses. Making sure that the armor, no one else knew of, for Arlothiyenne was made to the right specifications. This armor had many details that would be key in the management of Arlothiyenne magic. Each part had a reason and function, the making of it a great secret and greatly important.

As she made her way back to her talan, the Lady stopped at the mirror glade and check on the progression of Arlothiyenne's journey. Peering into the mirror, the Lady saw that she was approaching the outskirts of Isengard. So far, none of the minions working for Sauruman, knew she was passing by. Fangorn was the next thing. Arlothiyenne was right on schedule. She would arrive in Rohan in three more days.

_Short Distance from Isengard..._

Arlothiyenne crept quietly as she made her way past the forbidden place of Isengard, ever watchful of her surroundings. Naufaer was nervous and trotting quietly along. Arlothiyenn held a steady hand to the hilt of her sword in readiness for battle if it was to come. Another hour she would be passed this place. Fangorn laid just past that, but where she knew Gandalf was, was another ten to twelve hour trek. She would rest upon the plain in quiet this night. Deciding it best, she rushed Naufaer on to help pass the horrid Tower of Sauruman, before she was seen and taken.

After an hour, she breathed a sigh of relief and decided to rest herself and Naufaer for a bit. They stopped by a small pond and ate, with her sword drawn and ready. Arlothiyenne caught herself looking to her blade more and more, watching it to see if it would change. But it did not. No orcs were near. It was now late afternoon, nearing the eveing hours, she decided it best to travel more, then rest for the night. After snuffing out the small fire, repacking her things, she remounted and rode lazily along for a few more hours.

_Lothlorien...Recruit Meetings..._

The five hundred elven warriors arrived and another five hundred soon followed. Haldir was surprised by this number. It was clear; the extras came after hearing of impending battle and arrived to volunteer. The Lord and Lady had yet to arrive, so Orophin and Rumil were in the process of taking down the names of those that came. All five hundred original recruits came and were accounted for, but the names of those that were coming to volunteer were being taken.

Haldir would have his work cut out, finding subordinates to lead the small regiments. Rumil and Orophin were to lead their own, but he was deciding who would lead the other three. Each regiment would have two hundred elves, seeing that there were now a thousand; he would have to assign three more to lead. That task would be difficult. The wardens so far he had seen, were some of the best in all the Lorien guards. He decided not to think on it too much.

The Lord and Lady came into the training fields all the elves in company bowed before their fair ruler. Both were amazed at what they saw. Taken aback, Celeborn approached Haldir. "Mellon. How many have come?" he asked.

"One thousand. I only recruited five hundred who came gladly, but another five hundred arrived a short while ago to volunteer. I am amazed to this fact, My Lord," Haldir said, clearly taken back by all this.

"My, this is a turn of events. My Lady wife is stunned," he said looking over at Galadriel who looked upon the field.

"I see that she is," Haldir said.

Celeborn and Haldir walked to her side. She did not acknowledge them but stared at the scene before her. Her sadness showing, "So many have arrived. Men shall surely not fall, but what price to our kin. Tell me, Marchwarden, how many of them have come?" She asked not looking at him.

"I called for five hundred, my lady, but a thousand has shown up," he said.

Her gaze upon the recruits spoke of her great sadness. She nodded and looked up at Haldir. "So be it," she said sadly.

The company of Elves stood at attention. Lined up and waited for their rulers to speak. Haldir looked them all over with an appraising glance.

Lord Celeborn spoke first, "My fellow kinsmen, I welcome you this evening. Though our call to you is one that saddens our heart, it also brings us joy. Joy in knowing that you care enough to see this world bettered so that Men can rule it once again. Our call does not come easy. In recent days the shadow of evil has grown more frequent, more dangerous, and a looming sense of dread has even passed here inside our borders. We would like to convey that this task is strictly voluntary and that if you wish, you may choose not to go on this journey into battle. No judgment will befall any of you who choose to walk away."

The lord stopped and watched the warriors for a moment. No one moved, or voiced their denial of this task. Celeborn looked at Galadriel, then back again. "I see that your minds are made up. It does sadden us to have to send you, but know that the cause is for the good of all. I will say a prayer to the Valar for your safe and speedy return."

Galadriel stood there looking at her people, the warmth and love for each emanated from her. "My children, my kin, I thank you for your sacrifice for others. Our time here in Arda is slowly is coming to an end. Upon speaking to my son-in-law, Elrond, the decision to send you was not an easy one. The Alliance elves held with men, had been long gone, but felt that it should be reforged, before we leave these shores. Mankind will lead this Middle Earth into a new age. It is our responsibility to them to see that their new world, be peaceful."

She stopped and stepped forward and began walking up and down the lines. "This alliance will prevail and peace will be restored, but the price will be great. Some of you will return and others I fear will not. This fact alone, pains me deeply. Each one of you is the finest of our guardians. Most revered among the people of Lothlorien. My heart goes with you. In three days, a regiment of elves numbering fifteen hundred will be arriving from my son in law's realm of Rivendell, led by Lord Glorfindel. Haldir will be your Supreme Captain and Glorfindel his second in command." The Lady stopped and returned to Celeborn's side. She turned and continued, "At their arrival, three days hence, you will march. Gather your things and spend time with your families."

With that the lord and Lady left the training field. All continued on with preparations. Tomorrow training would begin.

_Arlothiyenne at Rest...Second Night..._

Arlothiyenne found a nice spot of rest near an outcropping boulder on the plains. Fangorn was not far off and would be reached the next morning. Bedding down, Arlothiyenne felt less worried of discovery. Naufaer took her regular stance over her and watched out for her as she slept proving to be the best traveling companion there was.

Through the night a faint smell protruded the air, the smell of foul burning flesh. Arlo wondered where it was coming from. She had seen no smoke rising, nor of what caused the smell. Remembering the vision of Merry and Pippin, she got the faint feeling that it came from orcs that had taken them. Just as she thought on it, she was given sight on what had happened.

_After Merry and Pippin's escape the fight that had happened included men on horses. Looking like those from Rohan. They slew the horrid beasts and piled them up to burn. That was what the fight was truly, she had seen. _

She was not far from Fangorn. This vision confirmed it. She laid there looking up into the night sky and thought of home. She missed the smell of the trees, the sounds of the animals that dwelt there. She thought of her parents, Rumil, Orophin, and of Haldir. She missed them all, but Haldir the most. She wondered what he was doing and if he missed her to. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out an under tunic. It was Haldir's. She had taken it without his knowledge, knowing that at some point she would need it to be near him, this was the first time she had to pull it from her pack. She put it to her nose and inhaled his scent, and it comforted her. She hugged it close to her heart and grabbed the hilt of her sword, soon she fell asleep.

_In Lothlorien...Haldir..._

Haldir finally laid his head down for the night; he looked up at the ceiling, his heart heavy with emotions he could not name. He had just a short while ago, got done with the task of appointing leaders and the talks with Celeborn about battle plans. The actions were tedious and he was now tired. He laid there with his head swirling with thoughts on Arlothiyenne, wondering how she was, if she was alright, how far she had gone. She was due to be in Rohan in three days and he was to set out in less than that. His heart ached.

He got up, feeling that no sleep was in his immediate future, and walked the short distance to Arlothiyenne's talan. Opening the door, he was assaulted by her sweet scent. He stood in the door and inhaled deeply. It brought him some comfort. He shut the door and made his way into her chambers. It seemed strange for her not being there. He walked over to her bed and ran a hand over the coverlets, as if to feel her there. He closed his eyes and remembered her face. So beautiful, a little rounder than most elleth but definitely beautiful. He walked to her vanity and looked at her brush, that still held a few strands of her hair, ran his hand over the strands. Walking to her wardrobe, he opened the door and saw the gown she wore the night of her coronation. He smiled at the memory of her wearing it and how well she held herself that night.

Gods he missed her...maybe more now than when she was absent before. His heart had grown to love her more since her return. He found her night-dress, and pressed it to his nose. It still smelt of her. He held it close to his chest sighing deeply.

"Arlothiyenne, my love, I miss you so much," he said aloud.

He looked at her desk and walked to it. Opening the doors on it, he lit a lantern and sat down. Upon the desk, he found an envelope with his name upon it. Furling a curious brow, he picked it up and broke the seal.

Bringing the lantern closer, he began to read.

_My dearest Haldir,_

_If you are reading this, I was right that you would have strayed in here. I know you are missing me, know that I miss you too. _

_I foresaw something several nights ago, before meeting Elbereth. In a dream, or vision or whatever you may call it, something that makes my heart fear. I pray that it will not go as I saw it, my mother said it was a dream of coming out of fear._

_I want to tell you that dream for I know of the impending call for elves to get involved. I foresaw it too. Please bear with me. I tear up even now as I write it._

_**Aragorn was in the armory, watching as men, young and aged prepare for battle. Aragorn spoke of dying with the men if need be. Legolas' anger is fueled by despair for the people. Later Aragorn is on the steps, talking to a young boy, readied in armor and wielding a sword, Aragorn asks to see the sword and tell the boy it was a good one. **_

_**Next I saw Aragorn dressed in his armor, Legolas approaches him with a sword held out. Friendship is mended at this moment. After Gimli enters wearing an oversized chain mail a horn sounded. **_

_**'Urk!' Aragorn muttered. Legolas's eyes averted toward the stone stairs. "That is no Orc horn!" he responded. Both ran up the stairs and out on the battlements. The King was approached by the leader of the new-coming army, an elven. The elf leader was, You, dressed in full armor and your red cloak. **_

_**The dream did not stop there. Next I saw the battle ensue. The king called to Aragorn to get his men out to the keep. The elves fought alongside the men. The elf, my heart kept denying it, was you, Haldir. You were fighting when Aragorn called out to you, "Nan Barad!" I watched as you called out to your men. Fighting your way towards the keep, and orc came up to you and sliced your left arm, causing you to stand there shocked and dazed. In her my dream, I was there standing there beside you, but you could not hear me. Behind you, like a flash another orc came running. I screamed out, but you did not hear me. The orc wielding an axe brought the massive weapon down upon your back. Stunned from the blow, you fell to your knees and only stared into the air. Seeing you like this, my spirit ran to you and knelt beside you, I screamed for you to stay for me. You looked briefly into my direction, and then said my name. Aragorn soon made his way to your side and held you, but your head fell back and your spirit left your body. I screamed out, which no one heard me, and cried for you to return, but you did not, you died.**_

_Haldir, what I write is terrifying, I know, but you need to know what I saw. It pains me to think on it. I feel this pull to leave early, you know this, I feel that I am needed elsewhere. If this dream is a vision, I will see it changed. I will not let you fall to your fate. I cannot. Take this to heart, my love...Keep safe and mindful of your surroundings. You must survive..if not for men...then for me._

_I miss you more than anything and I believe that I will see you sooner than we can imagine._

_I love you, my gallant warrior. You are with me, no matter the distance. I keep a part of you near my heart._

_Forever I am yours, _

_Arlothiyenne._

Haldir was stunned by what she had written. No wonder she was adamant on leaving early. After seeing her words and hearing what the lady said, Haldir was convinced he would survive. He had to more than anything. He refolded the letter and placed it in his tunic, close to his heart. Wanting to feel near her, he decided to stay in her bed tonight. He laid down on her bed. Her scent still on the pillows, and fell asleep. Tonight he felt she was nearer to him and this comforted him.

_Threshold of the Riddermark and Fangorn..._

The night had been restless more visions, this time of Aragorn and the others were to enter the woods of Fangorn after meeting a host of horse men on the Mark, it forced Arlothiyenne out of her sleep. So she rose long before daylight. She ate, gathered her things, then mounted Naufaer. Her trip would continue her ever southward. About mid morning, she stopped to rest and scanned the terrain. Her sharp elven sight seemed keener this morning than any other.

In the distance she saw the old forest of Fangorn. Just on the outskirts, she saw wisps of smoke rising from a large pile. She alerted, and looked about for impending danger, then continued on. It was the orcs that had Merry and Pippin, she was sure of it. She knew that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would arrive soon.

The Mark was now before her, some two hours later, the land rough, smooth, rocky and hilly all throughout. The tall winter grass swayed in the early spring breeze. Arlothiyenne found a spot near some boulders that cropped out, for cover and rested. Sensing something in the wind, she knelt, put an ear to the ground and listened. What she heard was the sounds of hooves beating across the ground. She stood, looked around, and saw something in the distance coming toward her. As they came closer, she realized it was a host of horses speeding near her. She grabbed her sword's hilt and watched.

She called to them, knowing who they were. "Riders of Rohan, what news do you have of the Mark?" she asked. The leader heard her call and turned the horse back. Within moments she was surrounded, but it was not fear she felt. The leader came up closer to her.

"What business does a she elf have on the mark?" he asked eyed her suspiciously.

"Fear not me, friend, for I am only passing through, heading to your city to meet up with friends. Have you seen them?" she asked curiously. She wanted to gain their trust.

"What friends may they be, she elf?" he asked clipped, irritated like.

"Man named Aragorn. He is accompanied by an Elf, Legolas, and a Dwarf named Gimli," she said looking at them.

"Aye we have seen them not even two hours ago. They claim to be searching for two creatures called Hobbits. Who are you to them?" he asked his gaze squarely upon her.

"As I have stated, a friend. Tell me, do you know where they have gone?" she said.

"They have traveled to Fangorn in search of the hobbits, but we have informed them that we found none. Two nights ago, there was an orc party roaming near the forbidden forest. None were left alive. That we saw no such creatures," he said looking sad. His horse moved about restlessly.

Her heart lept in her chest. They went to Fangorn. She knew they would find Gandalf. She smiled. "Ah, I see, thank you, sir, for your information." she told him.

"I must ask you, she-elf, for I am the captain of these men, and this is my King's Realm. Where are you from and who are you?" his eyes never left hers.

"Good sir, I hail from Lothlorien, I am Princess Arlothiyenne, adopted daughter of Lord Celeborn and of Lady Galadriel. May I have you name also?" she asked him kindly.

"I am Eomer, nephew to King Theoden of Rohan." he responded, his horse still moving and huffing from the hard ride.

"Ah, King Theoden. Tell me how fares your uncle?" she asked. Just speaking to this man, Eomer, she saw the treachery that was going on in the city, but she wanted to see if he would admit it.

"His mind is clouded as of late, poisoned by the enemy. He no longer sees a friend from foe," he said rather irritated.

In her heart, she knew this is what Gandalf was to do. Theoden would be needed and soon. It is why Gandalf wanted her to leave two days after him so he could cast out the evil before she arrived. She was sure that was his plan. She sadly smiled up at him, sad to hear the news, "I am sorry to hear of this. Tell me do I have permission to continue. I am not a spy nor am I an enemy to your land. I only wish to catch up with my friends," she assured him.

Eomer looked her up and down, and then nodded. "Aye, you may pass. Should trouble arise, you are on your own. Riders of Rohan, Let us go west!" he yelled and left her.

She rode southeast. The Anduin she would follow for a while.

_Fangorn..._

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli found their way outside the Fangorn forest. They approached the bodies still burning, all hoping that Merry and Pippin were not among the dead. The three searched through the ruins and became saddened upon finding one of their little belts. Aragorn seeing this, fell to his knees and screamed out in frustration. Legolas, felt forlorn at the loss of the little ones, and Gimli began to cry out for them. Aragorn stopped his cry and stared at the ground. It struck him then.

Being a tracker, he began to see the trail left by their two little companions and saw that they had been chased into the forest. The three stood looking at the outskirts of the massive forest.

With a slight hesitation, the three ran into the forest, looking everywhere for the little hobbits and following their trails. After a short time, Legolas sensed something. "The white wizard approaches," his gaze looking from side to side.

A shadow of concern passed over Aragorn. "Let him not speak for he will put a spell on us," he said grasping his sword's hilt. Legolas and Gimli readied their weapons as well. In unison they turned, weapons drawn and ready, a blinding light came, Legolas fired his arrow but the arrow quickly ricocheted and fell to the ground, Aragorn's sword was like fire and he dropped it.

They shielded their eyes from the light that emanated before them brighter than that of Galadriel had done. Out of the light came a booming voice. "You are tracking the steps of two young hobbits." The tone went from authority to more of a cheert tone. "They passed here the day before yesterday," the man behind it said. Just then, the figure of a man emerged. It was Gandalf. The three were stunned by this.

"We thought you were Saruman," Aragorn said stunned.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said, feeling gladness in his heart.

Hearing his old name, Gandalf said it aloud. "Gandalf the grey. That is what they used to call me. Saruman. I am or what he was supposed to be, I am Gandalf the White," he said smiling.

Aragorn stepped forward. "How can this be? You fell," he said still not believing.

"Through fire and water, I fell." His mind drifted back to the memory of his plight."To the top of the mountain, I fought my foe. For days I fought, until finally I defeated him. Then darkness took me. I return now at the turn of the tide," he said. He walked forward with the others behind him. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. So, none of you worry. Let us go. It is another two days ride to Edoras."

Gimli fell behind talking about the trees and their ugliness. He could hear them began to groan, and then quickly changed his tune. Leaving the forest, they walked out on the plain. Gandalf whistled and a white horse came running to them. Legolas not believing it looked on in awe. "Is it? Or does my eyes deceive me? That is a maeras?"

"This is Shadowfax, he has been my friend for many years," Gandalf said as the horse got closer he reached out, stroking its mane, and looking at him adoring the creature.

They all mounted the horses, given to them by the riders on the Mark. Before setting off, Gandalf looked at them. "The ride will be long. I must say, that after we arrive in Edoras, a friend shall join us. She is in route now as we speak and be there in two days," Gandalf said.

Legolas knew in his heart that it was Arlothiyenne. Aragorn cocked his head to the side. "Arlothiyenne is on her way?" he asked.

"Yes Aragorn. She is making her way there. But will not arrive exactly when we do. There is something I must take care of first before she does." Gandalf said as Shadowfax took off.

The three horses raced across the land toward the City and its Golden Hall.

_Lothlorien..._

The city hustled and bustled with activity, gathering the things the warriors would need for battle. Lord Celeborn joined the Marchwarden and the others on the training field. He fought with them, honing his long dormant skills. They would be needed soon and he knew it.

The regiments of Rivendell were due the following morning and merge with Lorien's regiments, then leave shortly after. Scouts had been sent ahead of the Rivendell army to announce their final arrival time. They would be there at dawn and then march on two hours after arrival. It would cause them to be behind a little, but elves are fast and would make up the time effortlessly.

Haldir got his armor ready. It was now in his living room. Orophin and Rumil would be staying with him tonight so that they could help each other get ready. The armors were heavy and help was needed.

Ellon who were already married spent this day with their families. Children ran around the training field watching the wardens' practice. This was exciting time to them, for this battle was a momentous one and history was in the making.

Haldir oversaw the practice with Orophin and Rumil helping him. Lord Celeborn was a master in his own right. He also oversaw a couple the regiments himself, instructing the young ones on what battle would be like.

Healers were gathered their supplies and march with the regiments. A total of thirteen were going to go. Six from Rivendell, and seven from Lorien. The healing skills would be needed.

Galadriel watched this all from her balcony, her thoughts playing on other things. Last night she slipped out to check on the progress of Arlothiyenne's armor, it would be done soon.

She turned away from the activities to lie down.

_Arlothiyenne's Rest on the Anduin..._

After the meeting of the Rohirrin riders, Arlothiyenne continued her trek to the Anduin river which was farther from where she should have been heading, more east. She sensed after realizing what Gandalf's true plan was, that it was needed. She wanted to give him the opportunity to complete his task. So she decided to rest upon the banks of the river.

After sitting up camp, she ate and looked out upon the terrain, which she remembered from all those years ago. It was flat, with small villages that rose up out of the long grass. The land hilly, rocky in some places, and flat on others. The wind blew, causing the grass to sway above her the birds flew, their calls sounded in her ears. It had not changed much at all since she was just a child.

When her parents entered these lands, with her in tow, she had not been given the chance to see the plateau city of Edoras, but only saw it from a distance. The current King's great-grandfather, twice turned, she had never met, but had heard that he was kind, and seemed quite upset that she had not been found all those years ago. Her thoughts strayed to Theoden, and wondered what he was like. Would he have even heard of her? Would there be any record of the child she once was, and was lost?

She laid there, resting. Soon she would be in a nice soft bed, or at least she hoped so.

* * *

N/A..one more chapter of the skipping back and forth..then pan out...this story is reaching the crunching point...so much more to read...

NEXT Up: Arlothiyenne see things that deeply embeds the need to move on and do her destiny...Evils is cast from a king, and meeting a wayward man...


	30. Chapter TwentyEight

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note**: Caution! This chapter contains harsh and graphic descriptions of carnage...if you are a squeamish person, do not read, wait until the next chapters arrival...If not, you have been warned...No offense is intended.**..

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: A Deeply embedded seed, Arlothiyenne's VOW.

_Elven Army Departs..._

At sunrise, the armies of Rivendell passed through the Northeastern border of the realm. Haldir along with his brothers, and the other leaders gathered their weapons. The entire company of elves, all one thousand, were standing there ready as the army of Rivendell passed the city gates, led by Lord Glorfindel.

The army of Rivendell settled into their ranks. Standing in perfect line. Haldir paced before them, his eyes scanning the masses that volunteered. He stopped in the middle, and then climbed upon a small platform, so that all eyes were on him. He rallied the elves.

"In recent days, the shadow has grown darker, more perilous. The call for us to reforge that which was thought dead and buried, has resurfaced. This is the last time elves will help the men to fight, before we leave these shores." Haldir stopped and looked at all, then took a deep breath, "It is with a great pride that I have been chosen to lead such fine and noble of elves. To die beside you in battle, would be a great honor and privilege. But with great hope, that no matter the outcome of our Alliance, we shall be reunited again, in the Land of the Valar. Think not of me as your General, but as your brother, for each of you are my kin. The march to Helm's Deep will not be easy, with many dangers, but fear not, the Valar is on our side. We are the Firstborn of Illuvatar, the children of the earth; it is our right to defend those good in our lands." Haldir stopped again and scanned the company, all elves with their eyes on him, he felt pride knowing that his people were here, supporting such a cause. "Now, how about we kill some Orcs!" he yelled out.

The company erupted cheers, the elves all proud to go, holding up their bows, and swords in rallying fashion. All stopped suddenly when a great light illuminated in the clearing. Haldir turned and saw the Lord and Lady coming toward them. All bowed in humble respect. Celeborn, in the silence of the moment, helped his wife onto the platform, then turned to them.

"Rise, my kin. I wish your visit to our land was under better circumstances, but in these dark times, that cannot be so. My lady wife, thought it pertinent to come and bid her blessings upon you. I, myself, am greatly honored to see those who would gallantly give themselves for the good of the cause. My prayers go out for all of you in the coming days," Celeborn said moving his eyes to look at each elf.

Galadriel stepped forward, and stood there for a moment, silently looking at each ellon with great pride, but a sadness passed her features. Many of them, she knew, would not return home, but would go to the Halls of Mandos. She smiled warmly before she spoke.

"Children, I see in your eyes mixed feelings about this day. But the ones I see most from you are pride and confidence. It was with great heaviness to mine and Elrond's hearts that this alliance had to be forged. I looked into my mirror this morning, before the sun rose from its slumber. The Valar chose to bid thee all a message. Your sacrifices are noted in the Halls of the Vala, each of your names etched in the scrolls of Life. Though most of you will not return home, your lives will never be forgotten, nor will they go without being rewarded. Those of you that will survive, shall return home changed forever, your knowledge on the effects of evil will be deeper, your respect for all life, clearly etched in your soul, for the future generations to come. It will help you as individuals to help shape the new world to come. Your lives will be blessed and fruitful. This is a dawn of a new Age, the age of men, with our help, it will succeed. I bid the deepest love to each of you, and thank you for your joining in this quest. Namarie, and may the Valar be with you," Galadriel said watching the elves all bow to her once more. She smiled and the light within her shone brighter.

Haldir, who had been watching the lord and lady as they spoke to the army, turned back to his men, and stepped from his place upon the platform. With Glorfindel beside him, he gave the orders. "Company, Line up! Turn! March!" he said watching the elves begin their march. He looked at the Lord and Lady, who stared at him. A tear forming in each of their eyes. He said not a word to them bowed. He stood up and began to follow his men. The lady called to him as he marched away.

"Remember, my Marchwarden. Keep your attentions set. Your path will not end at Helm's Deep. Remember you have yet another purpose in this life. Stay safe and true to your destiny," she said waving at him. Haldir looked at the rulers, smiled, bowed, and then turn to march with his army.

They left, all with hope and no fear.

_The Bloody path to Edoras...Arlothiyenne's Vow..._

Morning greeted Arlothiyenne with the feeling of the growing shadow. She continued her way, keeping Naufaer at a steady pace. As she rode, flashes of things going on in another place came before her mind. Frodo's travel with Sam, the thought of him being alone had upset her, but knowing that Sam was with her. Caused her heart great joy. Sam was loyal, and good, he would make Frodo's journey less burdened. She saw the strange creature that tracked their footsteps. Smaegol, known as Gollum to most. Once this creature had been like Frodo, but the Ring had changed him greatly, poisoned his mind. Frodo's uncle Bilbo had once thought to kill it, but took pity upon it. When looking at him, pity is all one could help feeling.

The flashed turned back to the massive forest of Fangorn. Up high in the branches of Treebeard, the Ent, Merry and Pippin were safe and sound. Protected by the Immortal tree. She smiled at the way the tree handled the two little hobbit's rascally behavior.

Naufaer kept her pace, which Arlothiyenne thought was the best for her. Staying close to the banks of the river was the safest route for now. The farther from the orcs the better, or so it was thought.

The morning had started out bright, sunny, clear, but suddenly, about mid morning early midday, it suddenly changed. Darkened by shadow. Seeing the change, Arlothiyenne kicked into alert, her hand rested upon the hilt of the sword. A mass fog was laying upon the ground, but it was not fog at all. She sniffed the air, and knew immediately, it was smoke..something burns. Naufaer slowed more, the cloud of smoke started to slowly clear little by little. A pain of sorrow struck her soul. Death was near. She pushed on through the smoke, and was greeted with a sight of utter destruction.

A small village sat in ruins. The homes, businesses, and out buildings burned or had burned. They smoked, their timbers charred black. The smell of the burnt wood still heavy in the air. Upon the ground bodies littered the streets and yards of the homes. There was no hesitation in the deaths, it mattered not who they were, or their ages. Blood covered the ground and smeared everthing. If one closed their eyes, they could almost hear the screams of death, but instead with eyes wide open, there was nothing but silence. No creatures lived, livestock, all gone.

The scenes that struck chords with her heart the most, were the mothers who lay dead upon their stomachs, their small children not far from them. They were now frozen in time, never able to reach their crying children. Men, young and old, had taken up makeshift weapons to defend their homes and families, but were now stabbed, cut and littering the grounds where they had fought. It was saddening. Feeling the need, Arlothiyenne put a hand to the hilt and pulled out her sword. She looked at the blade wanting to know if the orcs were near. It never glowed.

Looking from side to side, body to body, she hoped, her heart did, to see if anyone was still alive, but there was nothing. She stopped and dismounted Naufaer. Her heart desperately wanted for someone to be alive, though deep down she saw no hope in that notion. She walked around, peering down at each body that she came across, hoping that some life force was left in someone, but she found nothing only silence. A sadness unlike she had ever known came on her, and she began to weep. Such cruelty, such malice was at play here. She looked down, and stopped.

Before her a mother with child holding her swollen belly, laid dead, her gown up to her waist and blood stained the area between her legs. She became ill at the sight of such a thing, and began to heave and gag. She quickly closed her eyes, turned and spilled the contents of her stomach. After she was done, she composed herself and did the only thing she could think of. This woman deserved modesty, her body left in such a state, was wrong beyond all reason.

She knelt there, next to the dead woman, her body was cold as ice. Reaching out, she took the hem of the gown she word and pulled it back down so that her legs were no longer exposed. She looked down at the woman, reached and brushed a hair from her dead cold face, which was frozen in time. She could not have been more than nineteen human years. Aloud, she said a small prayer to the Valar. "Lords and Lady on high, help guide this woman and her child safely into the arms of her forefathers. May they find peace in those halls, and comfort." A tear slid down Arlothiyenne's cheek.

It was then something happened, Arlothiyenne did not expect. A vision.

It was the village, before the massacre. The people hustled and bustled about, laughing, children playing, women scurrying about doing chores, running errands. The men heading out to their gardens, tending the animals. Store keepers opening their businesses for the day. Life here was hard, but people were content and happy.

She saw the woman that laid before her, young she is, a man beside her, whom Arlothiyenne realized was her husband. She was with child, but her stomach was not as swollen. An orc raid then occurred, which Arlothiyenne felt happened many months ago, the man was killed, leaving this poor soul alone and with this child. The knowledge saddened Arlothiyenne.

Then she saw this same village under attack. People running about, screaming, fear their number one emotion. Orcs and Wild men from the East ran about, cutting down all that was in their path. Burning homes, killing the livestock, capturing women, raping and killing them as the little ones watched. The young woman was one of those victims.

The vision ended, Arlothiyenne felt a rage, that burned in her, come upon her. At this time, she did not care anymore. This evil had to stop and now. She mounted Naufaer, with a new vengeance in her heart. She looked about the ruins again and said a prayer aloud, a vow.

"By the Valar, I will make those responsible for this treacherous murders, pay dearly. I will do this, I vow. Not for myself, not for glory, but for peace and the innocence of those in this world. I am the judge and jury of the Valar, and I will make those responsible pay," she said her voice with venom in it.

Then as if smacked in the face, another vision came, this time she saw great fiery eye. Evil seeped from it. It was HIM, the Dark Lord not yet embodied. She looked at him with NO fear. She raised her fist in the air, waved it at him, then spoke, "I know you know who I am Sauron the Deciever. Too long have you loomed across this land, I will aid in your destruction, if it the last thing I do. I have no fear of you, for you are not worth my time. I Promise you, you and your minions shall not prevail. You will be defeated!"

The great eye, stared at her, an evil laugh, raspy, dark came then. "No, Little One, it is I that will see the world fall, and I will rule it. No One can stop me. To try to do so, would be folly." his harsh whisper came. It sent shivers down her spine as it resonated with in her.

Taking her sword up in hand, holding int the air so that he could see. "This is the sword of Justice. Given to me by the Valar. With it, I shall judge all that goes against the good of this world. I will use it to bring down your reign of terror and help aid your demise. I will not rest until you are dead, and Gone!" she spat out. She threw her free hand to his direction, power came forth, and forced his image to disentigrate. She felt her heart quicken, kicked her heels, and sent Naufaer into a rapid gallop. Each step, took her closer to Edoras, closer to her destiny's completion.

Her hope at this pace that she would arrive in Rohan, by the next morning. She decided not to stop.

_Haldir's Army..._

Haldir led the elven army onward south, for nearly a day, they marched, only stopping to eat and rest. As the day ended, the darkness upon them, Haldir began to feel the urgency in his heart to press on more. At the rate of speed in their steps, the regiments would arrive at Helm's Deep within three days. The last time they stopped, Haldir sought out Lord Glorfindel. This was strange to Haldir, the whole situation with Glorfindel being his Second in Command. The elf out ranked him in station and age, having him as HIS second in command just seemed wrong. He was hard pressed about how to treat the Lord. So he decided that he would just treat him as an equal.

He found the Golden Lord, helping to feed the pack horses that accompanied them.. Glorfindel, seeing Haldir approaching came over to meet him. Haldir spoke, "Lord Glorfindel, considering the Lady had said we would arrive just moments before battle, I was wondering how you felt about us not stopping for the night and marching on?"

Glorfindel thought a moment, then looked up to Haldir. "I believe, mellon, that maybe for the best. It would give us more precious time to prepare for battle once there and give us an advantage. I think it wise that we should tarry but an hour more then move out. Perhaps tomorrow night we could rest just a few hours at least. What say you?" he said gallantly.

"Aye, agreed. Tomorrow we rest well for the battle. At the pace we are moving, the least amount of time we stop, would help us arrive a few hours before the battle. That should give us time to prepare." he told him. There was a feeling in the air, Haldir felt it strongly, the need to get there faster, was strong. He looked to the Golden Lord, "I shall let the warriors to know. We march in one hours time." he bowed to the Lord.

Taking the time to lie down and rest some, Haldir situated on his bedroll, closed his eyes for just a few moments after alerting the men about the plans. He was not asleep, but only tried to discern what this urgency was he was feeling. It was a change, one that was different from before. The Change was growing stronger. The source he was not certain of until Arlothiyenne came to his mind. The urgency was centered around her. He felt many emotions that he could not name wrapping into that feeling of urgency. Something had happened this day, but what exactly, he was unsure of. He tried to shake it, but could not.

Her face came to him, his heart began to ache, wanting to reach out, and take her in his arms. Protect her, hold her, assure her. She was unkempt and he knew it. Her heart burning with fire and rage that was slowly building into a low flame. Her beautiful face, her hair, her eyes, haunted his short reverie. But then a feeling came to him, on that he welcomed openly. His heart told him, that soon, he would see her again.

His reveries were shortlived and ended when the call to march came. He awoke, and gathered his things, tonight they march, but tomorrow they would rest.

_Arlothiyenne's moonlit ride..._

By the light of the moon, Arlohtiyenne traveled, her path was given an ethereal glow. Naufaer had galloped most of the day, rested and then continued to gallop more, until Arlothiyenne bid her to slow her pace. She had spoken to the mareas during their last break about plans to continue. Naufaer had agreed that if they traveled through the night, that by the next day, about mid day, they would arrive at the Golden Halls of Meduseld.

Arlothiyenne rode upon the horse's back, the gentle movements of Naufaer's body as she walked, slowly lulled her to sleep. Her hand was fixed upon the hilt of her sword, and the other on the reigns. Soon dawn would come, not just the dawn of a new day, but also of a new time.

_Edoras..._

On a hill that looked toward the rising city of Rohan, three horses and four companions looked out. Gandalf looked at the city in appraisal. "There is Edoras, home of the Horse-lords, and the Golden Halls of Meduseld, home of King Theoden, who has been a friend of mine for many years. But as of late, his mind has been troubled." The Wizard looked to the others with him, "Come we have work to do."

With that said, the three horses took off toward the city.

They reached the city gates, their horses now at a slow gallop, made their way up the slopes of the plateau, entering the city was like entering a graveyard of mourners. Gimli looked around in wonder as to what had happened to cause such melancholy. "You can find more cheer in a graveyard than here," he commented gruffly.

"That is because, sadness looms here. Death has touched this city," Aragorn said sensing the pain of the people.

Legolas looked around feeling great compassion for those they passed. Reaching the top of the city, they dismounted at the base of the steps leading into the palace halls. At the top if the stone steps they were greeted by the Commander of the Rohirrim and Guard to the King.

"I am sorry, for I cannot let you enter, so heavily armed, Gandalf Greyhame." he said pausing shortly, then looked peeved, he continued, "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Hearing this, the four guests began to disarm themselves, handing over their weapons to the guards. After this was done, the commander looked at the wizard, "Your staff. I cannot allow you to enter with your staff."

Gandalf looked at him pleading. "Surely you would not deny an old man his walking stick." he said making his case to the man. The man said nothing, relented with a shake to the head, and led them inside the halls. Legolas guided Gandalf by the arm, leading him on to go along with the wizard. Legolas knew there was a plan and felt led to do this. Walking into the hall, they were greeted by the sight of the ailing king, looking far older than he truly was, and a sickly-dirty looking man beside him.

"Gandalf the Grey, has come to call, my lord," he kindly, reverently said in the man's ear. The old man looked at the councilman. Then back to Gandalf.

"Tell me, why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked, his voice weakened dragging on. The king looked at the man at his side.

"An excellent question, my liege," the man said kindly. He looked to the visitors and stood. His authority coming out. "Late is the hour of your visit. It comes at a grievous time for the people."

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood behind Gandalf, only listening to what was going on, but still alert to possibilities. Gandalf spoke, "came to set you free, Theoden King. Too long has your mind been ruled by the mouth of the enemy." With that said, Gandalf held up a hand, closing his eyes, he made the gesture of release. It did not work.

A slow, mournful laughter came from the weakened king. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," he said taunting back at him.

Gandalf walked forward, shrugging the cape about his shoulders off revealing his pure white robes, bringing out his staff, Grima began to retreat. "His staff! I told you to take his staff," he said looking at the commander, then to Gandalf wide-eyed.

Just then a lady with pale yellow hair walked into the hall, seeing the fight between the wizard and her uncle, she went to rush forward, but was stopped by Aragorn. Gandalf closed his eyes and began to chant. The king's body reacted as if in pain shifted, and seemed to be pushed back by an unseen force his face began to contort with pain. The guards, in loyalty to the king, rushed at Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas, but Gandalf was their target. The three fought them as Gandalf continued his task.

"I draw you out Sauruman, like poison drawn from the wound!" Gandalf said with all the authority behind it.

"Rohan is mine," the king hissed, his voice changed. "I leave, he dies!"

"You did not kill me and you will not kill him," Gandalf said. With a thrust of his staff the king went limp. His body began to change from the old decrepit man he was, back to the youthful man of his actual age. The change was quick. The Lady rushed to the king's side, tears upon her cheeks, she looked at him, her eyes searching his. Touching his face, he was forced to look at her. A realization came to him then. "I know your face... Eowyn. My niece," he said in a whisper looking at her lovingly.

Grima tried one last attempt to attack the four men but was caught by Gimli, who subdued him and slung him upon the floor. Grima looked up at the dwarf knowing he was defeated.

Gandalf stood before the king, and spoke, "Breath the fresh air of freedom, King Theoden." he stared at the king, and smiled at him, "Perhaps a king would best regain his strength, if he grasped his sword." Gamling, the kings captain, stepped forward, the sword held out to his sire. Theoden took the sword, and stared upon the blade, but then his eyes went venomously toward Grima. He came forward with great strength, snatched the vile man up, and carried him out the doors of the Golden Hall slinging him down the steps in the process.

At the bottom of the steps, Grima slowly sat upon his knees, knowing he had been beat. Pain came upon his face, his lips bleeding. The king came down the steps, the others following him, his eyes fixed upon the leech that had had him bound for so long. gMy lord, I have only...ever...served you… Please do not turn me away," Grima pleaded, kneeling down before him. The others stood on the streets and on the stairs watching as the King confronted his tormentor.

"You would have me standing on all fours like a beast. Be gone Grima. Never return!" the king said his voice laced with contempt of the man before him. He raised his sword to smite the man, but Aragorn stopped his wrist.

"No, My lord. Enough blood has been shed by his hand, do not shed more."Aragorn said respectfully. The king saw his reasoning and put down his sword. They all watched as the man left the city on horseback. The people cheered that their king was returned to them. The wind blew, the king's face turned to concern. Something was not right. He turned to those on the stairs.

His looked almost confused. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he asked.

_First sight of Edoras..._

Mid afternoon came, Arlothiyenne sat upon a hill that overlooked the flat plains of Edoras. A lone plateau rose from the ground, some near two hours away. Arltohiyenne smiled seeing it, knowingthat soon, her journey to this point...would be done. Her keen elven sight saw that upon the very top of this plateau stood the great hall of the city, The Golden Halls of Meduseld. The home of the Kings of Rohan.

Over the city, laid a veil of sorrow, and sadness. Death had touched this peaceful city this day. She frowned at this, and began her slow descent toward the city.

_Funerals and Tales of old..._

The king, barely out of his oppression from Saruman, was given horrid news of his son's death. The burial was just a short while ago. The only ones in the hall, was the king, his niece, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Eowyn leaned over two small children, a boy and his little sister who had ridden hard to raise the alarm of what was happening. The king hearing the terrible new, sat on his throne, his head clouded, placed two fingers to his forehead to close his weary and grief filled eyes.

Gandalf sat there next to him. Aragorn had been put in his place talking about open war. He told the king of the Rohirrim riders they had encountered a few days prior. The king told them the only chance of survival was to go to Helm's Deep.

During the conversation, Gandalf got a familiar feeling. Someone was near. He spoke to the king. gMy friend, there is hope for Middle Earth and she is upon Rohan's doorstep and arrive very shortly. I feel her nearing now," Gandalf said.

Theoden looked at him curiously. "Who is this person, and her purpose?" he asked.

"This child is Elf kind, but of a special breed. She has been in your lands before, but many, many years ago." Gandalf told him. Aragorn and Legolas smiled, they too missed their sworn sister. Gimli just sat there eating, his lips slapping and chicken juices running down his beard.

"Explain, Gandalf. I know of no other elves beside the one that came here before Master Legolas, during my great, great grandfather's reign. That story is archived in my people's library," Theoden said thinking on it.

"Do you remember the story? About a young female elf that was lost upon the plains and her family were massacred." Gandalf asked trying to refresh the king's memory.

He furled his brow in curiosity. "Yes, but what does that have to do with this girl that is coming? That elf child was never found, the party was buried respectfully, and a messenger was sent to Lothlorien with the news of what had happened. My great, great grandfather, King Fengol thought is necessary to keep a record of this as a part of our history." King Theoden smiled at the memory, "My father and grandfather used to set with me and my brother, by the fire at night and read us stories about it. It used to sadden my heart, that the little elven girl was never found." He said as the sadness hit him once more. He looked at Gandalf. "But I wonder why this is pertinent to this girl who will come to my doorstep. Who is she and what is her purpose?"

Gandalf took a puff of his pipe and smiled. "How many men, can say they will behold a legend? Her purpose is of great importance and is mandated by the Valar themselves. She is the adopted daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, the Lost Princess of Lothlorien. The child of light, the judge and jury of the valar. She is like, me a wielder of flame and elements. She is a special child indeed and she comes to Rohan to meet up with me and my friends there," he said pointing to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. "Not to mention, she will aid us all here in Middle Earth."

King stood there, stunned. "She is the child that was Lost? Unbelievable." he said thoughtfully. Gandalf saw his friend's anticipation in meeting such a person. King Theoden went into action with plans for her accommodation. He could hardly wait to meet a legend from his land's history.

_Run In with Grima..._

Arlothiyenne watched the terrain before her, her keen eyes alert and her hearing sharper it was now nearing late afternoon, in the distance she heard a lament being sung in someone's honor. A funeral, which would explain the gloom. The city was still another hour or more away.

Her attention was caught by the sound of hooves pounding on the ground. She stopped Naufaer wondering who it was coming toward her and why they were racing. She felt the sudden shadowing of her heart, the rider was evil. She found a man sitting upon a horse's back, his lip bleeding and his body, from what she could tell, sore by how he sat.

The horse neared her and slowed to a steady gallop. She watched as the man looked at her oddly. Into the man's mind she looked and knew exactly who he was. He pulled his horse to a complete stop; their eyes locked staring each other down. She only had a little pity, for the man was once a good one, but had been coerced by treachery.

The man looked at her as if she would harm him leaning away as if she would hit him. She laughed at him, seeing his fear. Smelling it on his already filthy body and soul. "You should fear me, Grima Wormtongue. For I am one that will see you soon. Could you give your master a message for me?" she spoke in a taunting voice that was not her looked at her, his fear rose more. "Tell him, that no evil deed done goes unpunished. I will see him soon, this I promise. And when I do, prepare for the outcome," she spat out.

Grima looked at her strangely then. "You are her? The one HE is looking for," he said.

"I am," she said then kicked Naufaer's sides gently Naufaer galloped to the city hastily.

In what seemed just a few moments she made it to the gates of the city. The guard upon the wooden wall looked down at her. He called out, "Halt, who goes there?"

"I am a friend to Rohan and its people. I seek my four companions, Gandalf the White, Aragorn, an elf named Legolas, and a dwarf named Gimli. Can you tell if they are here?" she shouted back.

The gatekeeper shook his head. "Aye, they are. I would have your name."

"I am Arlothiyenne, I hail from Lothlorien. I am the adopted daughter to the Lord and Lady there. May I pass?" she asked.

The gatekeeper motioned to the other guards and the large wooden gates creaked open. Arlothiyenne urged Naufaer through. She traveled up the slopes to the top of the plateau slowly. People in the streets stopped and stared at her as she passed by.

She slowly made her way to the top of the plateau, the road stopping at the base of the stairs leading up to the Golden Hall. She dismounted, handed the reigns to a stable hand. Naufaer was nervous at first, whinnying, but looked at the boy. She finally went with him. Arlothiyenne looked up the stairs, took a deep breath, and began to climb the steps one by one.

* * *

N/A...the next chapters will pan out to a comfortable plateau...many chapters are written but some will still have to be..so once the ones I have done are finished, I will have to create more...Hope you are enjoying my tale, cause soon...no definite date...this tale will end...

UP Next: Arlothiyenne Meets King Theoden, the journey to Helms Deep and preparations for battle..


	31. Chapter TwentyNine

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note: Here you go, real life has hammered me hard lately sorry so long a chapter and for an update...Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: In Rohan

_Meeting the King..._

Arlothiyenne made it to the last step and was greeted by a man with shoulder length dirty blond hair. "Who goes there?" he asked kindly.

She smiled at him tiredly. "I am Arlothiyenne. I hail from Lorien. I am meeting up with my friends. Perhaps they are here?" she asked him curiously.

"Who are they, my lady?" he asked eyeing her form.

"Gandalf the White, Aragorn the Ranger, Gimli the Dwarf, and Legolas an elf." she told him.

"Aye, they are here. I shall announce you, I believe the King has been told of your coming. Please, wait here." he said bowing to her.

"Thank you, sir." she told him, giving him a small smile. Placing her hands behind her back, she turned around to take in the view from on top of the plateau. It was spectacular. Flat, with all the colors of the rainbows upon the land. She hummed to herself, a tune she had learned in Evindale many years before.

Within moments, she heard the footsteps behind her and turned back around. The man motioned for her to follow him. She did, and watched as the massive wooden doors were opened wide for her.

Stepping inside was an experience. She was greeted by the beauty that was the home of the Horse Lords. Rustic look, with carving upon the rafters, rich dark colors, the scent of the place was of old varnishes, and the hint of smoke from the hearth. She looked forward, at those in the room. The air of sadness, but also a hint of excitement.

She first was greeted by a look of delight from Legolas, she smiled at him, bowed her head and continued walking forward. Then the look of Aragorn as he turned with pipe in hand, he took it from his mouth, held it up to her, then put it back to his mouth. She nodded and saw Gimli, who was engrossed in his eating sweet meat and biscuits. She smiled as he winked at her and continued his eating, with gravy dripping down his beard. She laughed to herself and looked to the beautiful maiden, with long flowing blond hair and striking blue eyes, who smiled at her, then looked back at the two children that sat there wearily eating.

Her gaze fell to the end of the room, where the throne sat. A man, nearing the age of his fiftieth year sat, his gaze falling on her, then leaned forward to study her. She smiled at him and watched as he rose from his throne, his hands at his side. Gandalf smiled broadly with his eyes moving from her to him to her again. As she stepped in front of the throne, she bowed low. "King Theoden." she said still bowing, her voice coming out steady, and diplomatically. "I am deeply sorry to impose on you at this late hour, and of such a dark time for your house. I am Arlothiyenne, daughter to Celeborn and Galadriel of Lorien."

King Theoden held out a hand, and lifted her face to meet his. He smiled in a way, that reminded her of a father. Kindness was this man, nobility purely evident. "You need not bow to me, My Lady. We are all equals here. Rise up, for you must be tired." he said holding a hand for her to take. She took it. He leaned and kissed it. "It is not often a Legend of your station visits my lands. Come and speak with us. Gandalf explained who you are, and what you are to do. I am honored to have you in my home." He led her to the chair on the other side of the throne.

Arlothiyenne sat, but on edge. She smiled up at him. "You are so kind, My lord. I am ashamed that I have not met your people before. Just coming into your fair city, I have felt their sense of pride and courage." she told him sweetly.

"Thank you. But if you know us not, how can you tell?" he asked curiously.

"It is one of the abilities that the valar has bestowed upon me. Part of the ability to read thoughts and hearts." she answered him. "I am truly just ordinary, but with purpose only." she told him being modest.

"Oh, my dear one, you from what I hear are not 'ordinary'." he paused and looked at her, amazed. "I have to say, that to have someone like you here, is quite something. I have heard the stories of your strife upon my plains, handed down since the time of my great-great grandfather. Imagine my surprise when Gandalf spoke of who you were. You are a friend here, lady Arlothiyenne." he patted her arm gently. Arlohtiyenne could see behind his kindness, his heart was grieving for his son. She smiled at him softly.

"King Theoden. I know I come at such a dark time. I would like to offer you comfort if I may." she said treading the waters. He cocked a head and looked at her. He did not speak it, but she felt it, he did not mind. "I wanted you to know, that your son's death was not in vain. He is now resting peacefully in the arms of your fathers, and is most celebrated there. Take comfort that he loved you and his people. He is not fully gone, for he is apart of you." She told him, watching his face. He looked from her a moment, composed, calm, then back at her again.

"Thank you, I needed to hear it." he said. He looked up to his niece and spoke. "Eowyn, Lady Arlothiyenne is weary, and needs her rest. See to it," he said, then looked at Arlothiyenne, "My lady, a small feast is planned for tonight a celebration of my son, and your arrival. I invite you and all to attend." he said. He cocked a brow, as she rose up to stand. "Perhaps tonight, you can tell us the tale of your life. We have a small volume in my library telling the tale of an elven girl gone missing. Perhaps your tale could be added to our archives for our history."

"I shall like that. However, there is not much to tell. If I do not tell all tonight, perhaps in the days to come we can have it jotted down." she told him sweetly. He smiled and shook his head.

"Agreed. Perhaps one of my scribes can attend the feast and record your tale or part of it.' he said smiling at her. He looked to Gandalf. "You forgot to mention how beautiful she was Gandalf." He looked at her again. "If you are in need of clean clothes. I shall have Eowyn fetch one of my wife's gowns. I believe I know the one. Consider it my gift to you, my lady."

Arlothiyenne blushed at his compliment and bowed to him. She saw the gown in which he spoke of as he spoke of it. It had been the gown she wore on their last wedding anniversary together. She liked it, but felt deep down uncomfortable wearing such a gift. But he was king, to refuse him would be a great offense. "I shall like to attend the feast tonight, and honored to wear that of a queen. Thank you." she bowed one last time. The king's niece stood next to her, ready to escort her to her chambers.

King Theoden looked at her, and noticed the slight reddening of her cheeks. He smiled once more. "I am sorry if I caused such an offense, my lady, it was not intended." he apologized.

Seeing his sincerity, she assured him. "None taken, My lord. It is I just saw the gown you spoke of, in my mind. To wear something so beautiful, I can assure you, that I cannot do it justice, however, I am thankful for your hospitality." she went to turn, but faced him again, almost forgetting some important information. "King Theoden, I feel I must inform you that earlier today I came upon a ruin village. During my brief time there, assessing the damage, the dark Lord Sauron revealed himself to me. I also met his minion, Grima. They know of me. My destiny is lies ahead of me, I hope I can be of service to you. The time for battle is upon us. I believe you have already called for the retreat of your people to Helms Deep, have you not?" she asked him, she looked at all in the room, but her eyes stayed upon Gandalf. He looked sternly at her, but did not seem out of sorts with what she had said. She got the distinct feeling, he would speak to her about it later.

He cocked a brow at her, then spoke. "Yes, it is being announced as we speak. We leave in the morning. I cannot allow open war." Theoden said adamantly.

"And you should not. You are a wise and noble king, this I can tell." she said agreeing with him.

"You speak, as if you know me." It was statement not a question.

"I do, your majesty. I know a great many things. My powers allow discernment of ones soul. It is part of what I am." she spoke honestly.

King Theoden was taken aback by her words. "Gandalf said you were of a special breed. But no matter, you must be tired and hungry. Eowyn, would you be so kind to take our guest to her rooms. I shall see you are supper."

"I thank you for your warm welcome, perhaps on our journey to your fortress we can speak on matters of my history further is you desire it.." she said bowing.

"I should like that." he said. Eowyn stepped forward.

Arlothiyenne followed the fair haired beauty to the bedchamber she would soon occupy. Eowyn opened the door to the bed chamber and bid Arlothiyenne to enter. "You will find everything you need. The maids are at your disposal. I will find the gown uncle promised for you. I shall hope it will be to your liking." she said hoping.

"I know I shall. Thank you." Arlothiyenne told her the wine colored gown with golden threading still fresh in her mind. She smiled at the Lady, and laid her satchel upon the floor near the door. She looked up at the lady and got the feeling the lady wanted to say more to her. She smiled attentively to her.

Eowyn seem to fight with her own mind about words. She looked at Arlothiyenne and smiled."My uncle, used to read your tale to us, when my brother Eomer and I were children. We used to feel sad about the lost girl upon the plains. Deep down, I felt that you were still upon the earth. It is an honor to meet a lady of your standing." Eowyn said looking embarrassed about her statement. "Will you require anything else, my lady? Perhaps your clothes needing washed?"

Arlothiyenne smiled at her. Eowyn was a good sould, pure, soft spoken, but deep down she was a fiery spirited woman. "Thank you my lady. It is nice to meet you as well." Arlothiyenne said but added, "My clothes within the satchel need some tending, if it is not too much trouble".

Eowyn smiled and turned to leave. "I shall have the maid come and fetch your soiled clothing at once. Dinner will be served in the Main hall shortly." Eowyn told her.

"Thank you again." Arlothiyenne said smiling. Eowyn left the room and Arlothiyenne began to undo her weapons belts and removing her dirty clothing, leaving them upon the satchel. She walked into the bathing chamber and found a floor tub that was full of inviting hot water, the air filled with the scent of roses, and jasmine. She sighed seeing the water, and the smells of the scented soaps. At last relaxation. She stepped in the tub, and lowered herself slowly into the water. The maid Eowyn sent, came into the room, startling Arlothiyenne. The maid jumped and quickly bowed. "I am sorry, my lady. I have been sent to retrieve your soiled clothes for washing." she said sweetly.

"No need for apologies. I left the soiled clothes within and on top of the satchel there, by the front door to the rooms. Thank you." she told the wash girl.

_Reveries..._

The wash maid picked up her soiled clothing and left the room, leaving Arlothiyenne to relax. As she sunk into the tub deeper, reveling in the warmth of the water and the scent of the soaps, she sighed. Her thoughts quickly sunk into the thoughts on the things that happened this day. Her purpose she had known for some time, but today, it had taken hold fully.

She saw her naneth's face before her, in her mind. No words were spoken, but she showed her the images of what she had seen, and of her safe arrival to her destination. Her mother sent a warmth to her that spoke of her love and comforted her. The contact was brief, but in that moment, she had shown all to her. Arlothiyenne smiled and sent her love to both her nana and ada. The contact was broken.

Haldir's face came to her mind. She made the connection to her through the distance and saw that his progress was fast. By her calculations, he and his men would arrive long before the battle, but just after nightfall the night of the battle. He smiled at her, cause he had been thinking of her at the same moment. Mentally, he sent her his love, and wrapped it around her like a thick blanket. It was in this moment that she missed him most, but his thoughts assured her that he would see her soon. She told him that she was safe in Rohan, and to not worry. He was relieved to hear it.

After the connection was broken, she finished bathing. Toweled herself dry, put on her clothing and combed out her hair. Being clean caused her to be energized. She took one last look at herself in the mirror. The gown she wore was the Kings late wife's and seeing her image in her mind, Arlothiyenne felt that she did not herself do it justice. It was a beautiful dress a deep wine color with gold threading and intricate embroidery. The length of the gown was immaculate, the train fell nearly three feet behind her, and the body of the gown hugged her hips showing every curve of her body. She smiled at it, and turned to make her way down the hall and into the main halls where everyone was gathered around eating.

_Dinner with the King and Friends..._

Arlothiyenne entered the Dining Room and found all sitting at their respective places. The king caught sight of her, laid down his napkin, swallowed his bite of food, and stood up. The others in the room turned and looked at her. All smiling and rising to greet her. King Theoden came to her side and escorted her to the table, and sat her in a chair beside his own. "Sit next to me, for you are a most honored guest." he told her, glanced down at her. "The gown is perfect for you, I hope you like it." he said with great hope.

She blushed, and bowed her head. "I thank you for this gift, but I will admit, I am a little nervous about wearing such finery. It is an heirloom of your house." she said respectfully.

He smiled at her, patted her arm like a father would a child in assurance. "No, my wife would want it to be worn and given to someone deserving. No, it is my gift to you, such an honorable guest and friend." he said waving a hand for her to eat.

"I thank you, your majesty." she said one last time and began eating.

Dinner was quiet, small conversations about the plans for moving the people to Helm's Deep. They all tried to keep the air in the room, light, airy and less forlorn. It was to be the last night in Edoras for a little while.

After dinner was finished and while waiting on dessert, Arlothiyenne began telling the tale of her travels from the lands of Rohan. A scribe sat in the room taking down what she said. That was good, more would be told later. She told them the account of the battle that killed her natural parents and of her time in Ferochel with Lord Fernando and his kin. All who sat there was greatly intrigued.

Gandalf, who sat next to her, leaned to speak in her ear. "Little Dove, I feel that you and I have need to speak about things. Shall we meet later and discuss what it is that is needing revealed?" he asked looking at her.

"We shall. There is much you need to know, but not all needs to hear it. I think just you will be necessary." she said looking at the other sitting around the table.

He sat back up and raised a cup to toast to good luck and then the conversations continued until at last dinner had ended and all began to retreat to their rooms.

_Across the Plains to Isengard..._

Grima stood there behind the wicked wizard. Telling him of what the men in Rohan would do.

"They will flee to Helm's Deep. The Great Fortress of Rohan. There will be women.." he paused, "...and children. The journey will take two days to reach it, so it will be a slow task." he said, holding a cloth to his bleeding mouth.

Hearing that innocents would be amongst them, the old evil wizard smiled slightly. The loss of innocents would please his lord. He turned his head and looked at the retched man there.

"You spoke of a traveler to Rohan, you met." he said raising a brown.

"Yes, My lord. She was powerful. I could feel it. I believe it is the one the Master wants in his armies." he said dabbing the bleeding lip.

"Yes the elf child, said to possess powers only the Valar could give." he said walking toward the Palantir. Taking off the black silk cover he placed his hand over it and closed his eyes. Grima bowed his head for looking at the oracle crystal, made him nervous. A harsh whispering voice came and filled the room.

"The child must come to us, Sauruman. Bring her into our embrace." it said.

Sauruman did not speak aloud but only to the Dark Lord. "Who is she, my lord?" he asked through his mind.

"See, and know, my servant." the voice said.

Images played through the Palantir. Sauruman's eyes grew colder. He knew who she was, he saw her power. The only thoughts in his mind was this child could be an asset to them both.

"I will send out agents to dispatch her to us, My lord." Sauruman said obediently. Sauruman covered the oracle again, then proceeded to walk to the underbelly of the land, to the factory. Grima followed. He walked to where the General over the Warg riders sat. The beast looked at the wizard. "Send out your Warg Riders. There is a she-elf with the people of Rohan. Bring her to me, unspoiled and unharmed."he commanded.

The orc smiled evilly, and bowed his head to the wizard. "As you command, my lord." In the background, the wargs fought among each other, fighting over food. The orc looked below at the beasts.

_Meeting with Gandalf..._

Gandalf stepped out upon the stone stairs in front of the Golden Halls the wind blew softly in the night air, the moon rose softly in the air casting a soft glow upon the surrounding lands. He found the child he had grown to love as his own grandchild standing there looking out upon the the lands, her mind in deep thought. He approached. "Little Dove, what has your mind so occupied?" he asked.

The sound of his deep voice caused her to jump a little, she turned saw him and smiled at him. "Oh, nothing but the memories of what has happened." she turned to him fully.

"And what are those memories, little Dove?" he asked clasping his hands behind his back.

She bit her bottom lip before speaking. "The village I came across earlier today, the man, Grima, whom I met on the road, and the vision of Sauron." she stopped looked down at her feet then back up a moment later. "Nana and Elrond are sending help to Helms Deep. They are marching south and should arrive in two days time a few hours before battle." she said then stopped holding back more.

"I suspected this would happen. The fate of middle earth rests on man, but help is necessary." he turned away from her, looked out upon the horizon. His voice boomed out with irritation. "But I feel deeply that Theoden is making a mistake. He should stand and fight here. Helms Deep is a trap. One that would mean the end to all of them. I have tried to advise him of it, but he refuses to listen."

Arlothiyenne felt his irritation, the worry he had for his friend. She came to his side and touched his arm. "Gandalf, he cannot risk it. To have them be open so would mean a definite end to them. I know that Helms Deep is a bit of a trap, but it is strong and has held his people safe before. It is for the best that they retreat there. I feel it deeply that they will prevail." she told him honestly.

He looked down at her. "I cannot change his mind, but I can help him. I have all intention of riding out In the early morning and bringing back his riders. On the first light of the next morning after battle, I shall arrive." he told her.

"Then I shall see you then." she smiled and hugged the old wizard. He hugged her back and then walked back into the Golden Hall.

_The Elven Army..._

Haldir and his men moved throughout the second night, only to rest, eat, and to gather their bearings. At the rate they moved, they would arrive at the Hornburg just after night fall on the night of battle with enough time to prepare and plan their strategies with the King.

During one of the times they stopped, Haldir thought on Arlothiyenne, his heart aching to know fully if she was well, but strangely he felt calm, his soul telling him she had arrived without incident. A looming sense of something came over him like a flood. A change in the air, foul and unkempt. They were on the threshold of Isengard, in the distance you could see the smoke rising, the dim light of campfires burning, and a foul stench of Orc sweat. So far, they had not been detected. Scouts were sent out to scowled the area. Past midnight, the scouts returned with reports that massive dog like beasts had been released with riders upon their backs. Wargs, the likes that had not been seen in many ages.

When asked which directions they were seen riding. He felt fear, for they were heading out upon the plains and toward Rohan. Haldir, knowing what the beasts could do, and how they would do it, made the call for all to fall out and march, cutting their break short.

_Flight to Helm's Deep..._

The next morning came, but a veil of uncertainty hung heavy. The whole city was bustling with activity, people gathering the final items they needed. Gandalf tried one more time to convince the King to abandon his plan and stand and fight. But the King was convinced his plan would work.

Aragorn followed him into the stables, defending the king's decision to move his people to a place where their safety was better, but Gandalf still held against it, and mounted Shadowfax. He looked down at Aragorn. "Look to the East for me at the first light on the third day." With that he kicked the horse in the sides and it bolted from the stables.

Arlothiyenne bathed, ate and dressed in her tunic and leggings. She was now in the stable, preparing Naufaer for the journey. Legolas who was in the stall with Arod, looked at her horse.

"She is a beautiful horse and quite a joy to converse with. She and I are great friends now." he commented stroking Arod's mane.

"Aye Mellon, you are right. She is and quite a great guardian as well." Arlo said stroking the horse's fiery mane. The horse whinnied and stamped a foot. "Yes, you are my lovely friend."

Legolas smiled. "Arlothiyenne, can you see what is about to happen?" he asked curiously.

The question struck her, for she knew Legolas could see some things. "No, not much. I know that the journey out in the open will be perilous; but the battle, I feel, will be victorious. But the details, I cannot see. Why do you ask?" she asked him.

"It seems as of late, my senses have been clouded slightly. I still feel some things but not as much as I did." he said buckling the pack on Arod.

"I see. It could be where you are apart of a quest of dire circumstances. The Valar may be testing you to keep you free to this journey." She said. It was exactly what she felt.

"I did not think on it like that." he said smiling slightly then mounted his horse.

Arlothiyenne finished with Naufaer and mounted, they rode from the stables side by side. "Besides, mellon, should you feel scared...stay near me." she said to him smiling jestingly.

Legolas, did not find that funny. He looked at her. "No, mellon, you stay near me. You are far too valuable to lose." he said looking out among the mass of people. Gimli, riding Lady Eowyn's horse, fell into stride beside Legolas and Arlothiyenne. Aragorn, Legolas, Arlothiyenne, and Gimli soon joined with the others, and fell in quietly behind the King. The journey to Helm's Deep, was to be a long one. Many of the inhabitants, would stop and stare at the city on the plateau feeling as though they would never see it again. This was on the one feeling, Arlothiyenne felt from them all. She smiled sadly, knowing that many would not.

The king and Arlothiyenne kept up their conversation from the night before. He wanted to know everything he could. The scribe from the night before rode nearby, he managed to take little notes on the happenings around him. Arlothiyenne looked on over the plains, her keen eyes scanning for possible dangers. She felt in her heart, that trouble was approaching, but it was only slight, at first. She told Legolas, who agreed to help her watch.

The residents of Rohan made their way across the open plains, northwest to the old Fortress of Rohan, Helm's Deep. At night they stopped for respite with no trouble in sight, but the presence of possible dangers ever loomed over them. Arlothiyenne feeling the need to be helpful, serviced herself to the king by helping with the families in the masses. Passing out blankets, food, and drink. When she was not busy helping, she sat with King Theoden and conversed of her time in the far North. He officially dubbed her..' a Friend of Rohan'.

_Wargs!..._

The morning of the last day of the journey came all seemed well among the people, but Arlothiyenne felt a sense of danger in the wind. At the mid morning, Legolas made his way forward watching and scanning the horizon, he too, had felt the change. The danger loomed stronger, Arlothiyenne feeling it, rode Naufaer closer to Legolas and Arod.

As Naufaer eased closer to him, she leaned forward. "Legolas, gwanur, watch." she told him quietly, not wanting to alert those around her. "Danger approaches. Do you smell or sense it?" she asked.

Legolas sniffed the air, closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He nodded 'yes' silently and kicked Arod into a soft trot.

Up further ahead, unbeknown to all others behind them, two scouts, Gamling and Hama, rode forward to scout for dangers. Above their heads, a growl sounded. Startled at the sound, both looked up to see the horror before them. On top of the cliff sat a hideous beast that was part dog, part something else. A creature of legend, called a Warg.

It snarled again, and leaped from the top and landed on top of Hama, leaving Gamling to fight off its evil brothers. Soon, those not far from the site of the first attack, heard the sound and began fighting the beasts. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli with the King followed to join the fight. Spitting out orders to Eowyn to carry on leading the people to the fortress. Arlothiyenne, feeling the need to protect the people, offered to help Lady Eowyn to lead the people. Eowyn, a shield maiden, gallantly offered to help stay and fight, but King Theoden ordered her on.

Arlothiyenne helped to urge the people to follow their lady and quickly while she watched and made sure no warg came near. Once the last of the people were past her, she followed on Naufaer. At the top of the hill, that dipped over into a flat valley just within sight of the old Fortress and still offered clear view of battle, she stopped and watched the ensuing battle behind them. Her heart filled with anguish hearing the death cries. Men being torn from their horses, their flesh ripped from their bodies, the snarling and growling of the beasts. Arlohtiyenne winced hearing it all, her stomach churned.

She caught sight of Legolas fighting off each warg that came near him. Gimli swinging his tiny ax with deadly accuracy. Aragorn who had slung himself on the back of one of the beast, was fighting its riders. But he was knocked off, but hung at its side being half drug, half hung, still fighting strong. In a swift motion, he stabbed the rider causing him to fall off, but watched in horror as Aragorn was drug over the side of the cliff. She turned away, her shock and sadness hit her hard.

In her heart, she knew he lived. It was a looming sense that she felt, but the shock of actually seeing such a thing almost sickened her. He could not be dead. He was much too important in the War and after. To ease her own mind, she closed her eyes and focused on her abilities to see the future. It was clouded to her but she pushed through. Her mind was slowly easing as the answer came in a form of a vision. Aragorn with a crown upon his head, the white petals of a flowering tree flew about him.

She opened her eyes, to find tears falling silently. Not for Aragorn, but for those that were lost this day, they lives taken, but in vain. She turned Naufaer and kicked her into a swift trot, to help guide the people to the fortress. This night the battle for Helm's deep would come, but not without miracles.

Her mind became relieved as she heard the excited cries of the people as they neared the fortress. It being a sight for sore eyes. She smiled seeing their joy, they savior in their darkest hour. She hurried them on, taking two small children and placing them in Naufaer's saddle with her. She hugged them close to her. Their little lives in her hands. Both giggled as Naufaer galloped on.

_Helm's Deep..._

The masses reached the old fortress, sighs of relief filled the area as loved ones were reunited with their kin. Eowyn began the task as Lady of Rohan and began ordering those that approached her on what was needing done. Arlothiyenne made her way to the stables and proceeded to settle Naufaer into her own stall, feeding and watering her. Soon she found herself upon the wall of the fortress memorizing the layout, and counting the steps as she did. At the outer most part over looking the plain outside the walls, she saw in the distance a group of men, slowly making their way to the gates. It was the King and the few men that were left from the battle. Too few there was, she shook her head, and made her way down to the gates to greet them.

Eowyn was there when she reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes scanning those that entered. Her uncle, the King, rode in with an injured man behind him. "So few of you have returned." she said as her uncle dimounted his steed, and turned to help down the injured man. He did not respond to what she had just said. Gimli approached her, his face full of sadness. Arlothiyenne saw this and braced herself. Eowyn looked down at him. "Lord Aragorn? Where is he?" she asked, fear rising.

A lonely tear formed in his gruff face. He choked up his voice strained from the pain of it, "He fell.."

The words were too much for Eowyn, her body began to shake, her knees clearly trying to give out. She stood stunned, her eyes staring out in disbelief. Her heart was breaking. Sensing the Lady's emotions, Arlothiyenne reached out for her and held her up. She soothed back her golden hair and shushed her fears. Arlothiyenne felt her pain, like it was her own. Arlothiyenne knew deep down, hope was not lost. Eowyn composed herself, thanked her, and walked away, just as Legolas approached Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne was started by his state of unrest. His heart broke, but trying to hide his pain. She quickly threw herself into his arms and held him. He buried his face in her hair and held her tightly. She kissed his cheek. Looking in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking. She whispered to him, "Mellon, what does your heart tell you about Aragorn?"

He looked at her, his eyes searching hers, then slowly they looked to the ground. After a moment, he looked back up. "My senses have been clouded as of late, but deep down I feel he is not dead, and will return." he said to her softly.

She reached up and smoothed down one of his side braids. She looked at him, smiled warmly, and told him, "Remember that, mellon. Your senses are still there, and they have never led you wrong." she hugged him again, then pulled back to look at him. "My heart tells me that there is still hope in this place and that all is not lost. Just wait and see. Just so you know, I believe he is alive as well, but no one else knows it."

Legolas cocked his head to the side, and then furled his fine brow. "What is it that you know that I do not?" he asked.

She laughed softly, then whispered, "If I told you, it would not be a surprise would it? Just rest your heart and rest while you can. Tonight will be a long one. After dark, the battle for Helm's deep will begin." she said hugging him one last time, then urged him to walk with her to find him food and a bed.

_On the River bank..._

Aragorn, alone, recovering his near death fall from the cliff, began to stir. His mind drifting to the blurry visions of his life. His horse came to him, nudged his owner with his snout to wake him. It was this instant, that he envisioned Arwen kissing him. He responded to the dream and opened his eyes. The horse seeing him awake, bent down, hind legs up, front down to allow Aragorn to use him as a grip to pull up on. Aragorn, in pain, and tired mounted and then rode slowly across the plains to the Fortress. It was mere hours before the sun would go down.

_Elven Army..._

Haldir and his contingents were getting closer to the Fortress, it was now mere hours before dark. The massive army of Isengard was now on their way and had been since very early that morning. Thankfully Orcs and Uruk hai were slow, which gave the elven army an upper hand in speed. Haldir began pushing his men to travel faster so they could arrive within hours before the Armies of Saruman.

So far they were far ahead of schedule. By now the people of Rohan would be at Helm's Deep and soon the battle would rage on where some destinies would be met.

* * *

N/A: Good Gosh...this took a long time to finish...Three weeks...Man I have been working too hard..Sorry people for the late update...Let me know how I am doing. PLEASE REVIEW

Up Next: Aragorn Returns! Fight among friends...and The Calvary arrives...


	32. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

NOTE this chapter is really long...so pull up a chair, prop up your feet, grab an elf, and fave drink and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Aragorn, Planning, Fight among friends, and the Calvary arrives!

_Aragorn..._

Late evening came a few hours before night fell, the mighty gates of Helm's Deep opened wide for a lone rider making his way through. Lord Aragorn. Though tired and weakened some, there was a new-found strength in him.

He smiled as he was greeted by an overjoyed dwarf. "Aragorn!" he said gruffly, "you are the canniest, most wonderful man. Oh, bless you Laddie!" Then was nearly knocked over as the dwarf embraced him. Aragorn patted his little friend's back and smiled.

As he climbed up the stairs to the main hall, all standing there were shocked to see him, but glad of his return, their hope now restored some. Arlothiyenne and Eowyn moved about helping those upon the stone platform looked up just as Legolas came out of the main hall and stopped in front of his friend. Arlothiyenne who was not far from them, heard the conversation between the old friends and watched their reunion. Eowyn nearby, stopped her rounds, and stared, the joy clearly evident in her face, smiled.

Legolas eyed his friend curiously, looked him up and down, then furrowed his brow. "You look terrible," he told his friend. Aragorn, who had taken the Elf's hand in a firm elven handshake, smiled broadly at the remark.

"Where is the King? I must speak with him, it is greatly important." he told him.

"He is inside with is commanders. Prepping for the battle. He will be uplifted to see you once more." Legolas told him.

Aragorn shook his head. He looked up into Arlothiyenne's direction.

She saw him, her heart glad to see him, dropped the small pile of blankets she was carrying and ran to greet him. "I knew in my heart, mellon, that you had not passed. It is so good to see you," she said cheerfully as she embraced him, nearly knocking him to the stone floor of the platform. His heart and soul lightened at her show of joy and laughed out surprised.

"Was I missed so greatly in my short absence?" he asked pulling back to look down at her.

"Yes, but I knew, Legolas knew too, that you would return." she looked him over for signs of injuries. "You are not harmed I hope." she said looking up at him.

"I am well, save for a few scratches and a little bruising." he assured her. Legolas was standing beside him looking around at the people moving about preparing for battle for some the retreat into the caves. Aragorn patted her shoulder and smiled once more. "It is good to see you once more, my dear friend, but I must speak with the king."

Behind his fine gray eyes, she could see he was hurting, his bravery not allowing him to show it. She had to do something, his strength was needed. She would heal him. "Before you do, come let me embrace you once more." she insisted. He smiled and embraced her again. She held to him tightly and spoke an elvish prayer for healing. It worked, the bruising his entire body was feeling and the scratches, were now almost faded. She looked up at him, the pain now gone. She could tell he felt refreshed. He pulled back, the warmth of her touch was gone. He knew what she had done.

He bowed to her. "Thank you, my lady. I feel somewhat better," he told her kindly as he reached out and touched her face. "You are so kind to help."

"You are welcome, Lord Aragorn." she told said to him formally, bowing her head slightly, then smiled broadly. "Should you scare us again, I shall fight you myself." Aragorn smiled at her jest as Legolas laughed wholly at it.

The three walked through the massive wooden doors of the Main hall. Theoden, who was in a major discussion, stopped speaking as he heard the massive doors creak open. His jaw dropped as he watched the future King of Gondor walked in. He then smiled looked at his men, who were amazed that the man had lived through his fall over the cliff. Theoden moved forward reaching for his hand to shake. "Lord Aragorn, you are sight for sore eyes. It is a blessing of the Gods for you to have survived such a fall. Truly it is a miracle that hope is now restored for my people. Bless you." he said smiling at him.

Aragorn bowed his head to the king, Legolas stood next to Arlothiyenne, his arm around her shoulder. Gimli stood near listening to Aragorn as he spoke. The news was that as Aragorn wandered the plains, he saw the masses coming from the North from Isengard. The blackness coming in droves. Though she had known that the armies of Isengard was approaching, it was still a shock to hear it from Aragorn. She shuddered as she yawned, her fatigue showing. She had not realized just tired she was until this moment. Helping the masses since their arrival here at Helm's Deep, she had not thought on resting, finding her energy nearly running on fumes. Legolas sensing her fatigue, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Maybe, sister, you should rest. You are worn and weary." She looked at him, his eyes spoke of great concern.

"I shall be fine, Legolas. Besides I am to hear the plans of things and offer my help. I will rest after," she whispered. It was then Aragorn finished his reporting and the King spoke out.

"How many?" he asked looking concerned.

"Ten thousand at least. All of Isengard has emptied. They will be here a few hours after nightfall. They move out on the plains, but are slowly so." he answered honestly.

Then king said nothing for a moment, and then looked at them. Gimli stood next to Arlothiyenne on one side and Legolas on the other, Aragorn stood directly off to the side. The king paced a moment. "Then let them come," looking back at the challenge, he spoke determined.

_Planning..._

Arlothiyenne followed the others as they spoke of plans for the defense of the walls. Tension was mounting fast as the need to get preparations done grew. The call for all strong abled bodied man, elder, and young lad came. It was almost horrifying, but Arlothiyenne saw the necessity. Just before re-entering the Main hall, Aragorn suggested that they send out word and call for aid. The king seeing there was not time, nor hope that anyone would. Voiced his thoughts. "And who would come? Dwarves? Elves?" he stopped after snapping, his irritations showing clear. "No, they will not come. We must fight this alone," he said giving up on all other suggestions.

He turned to Gamling who had been following them all and told him, "Get the women and children into the caves."

Gamling respectfully spoke, "But, my lord, we still have provisions to send to the caves."

The king looked at him, he shushed him. "There is not time, War is almost upon us. Get them in the caves." He ordered.

Just as he was entering the halls, Gimli spoke, "My lord, these are not mindless orc. These are Uruk Hai, they are stronger, faster." he pleaded.

"What would you have me do?" the king asked.

Aragorn told him once more. "You must call for aid."

"There is not time. War is upon us."

The king looked at the dwarf, he knew he was right. Arlothiyenne seeing opportunities to assist, stepped forward. The king looked at her. "My lady, what do you see happening this night? Gandalf spoke about some of your powers. Can you tell us how this will come?"

Arlothiyenne looked away from him then back again. Revealing too much could change the course. "I cannot tell all, but I will say that the men have enough strength in them to fight for the cause. I feel that all hope is not lost. We will fight and we will win. Evil has no place here." she told him to assure his fears.

The king looked hopeless, though she had spoken of victory. His voice came out in disbelief, "Three three hundred against ten thousand. How can we defeat them?"

Arlothiyenne saw his desperations, she made the call to reveal a little more, "My lord, before this night is over, a great many miracles will happen. What is the one thing men have that Orc or Uruk hai do not?" she asked him.

The king thought, "We have a conscience. They are manipulated by others."

She smiled. "You are right. But that is not fully it." She waited for him to answer, but he remained aloof to what the answer was. She smiled slightly, "We have the will of the Valar on our side. I offer up my sword to fight alongside you all in this. I can handle my own with weapons, trained by the best Lorien has to offer. Allow me to help, I was not sent here to be idle," she said. Legolas and Aragorn knew where this was going. Gimli smiled up at Arlothiyenne, he knew she would be an asset.

The king looked at her. He shook his head. "My Lady, I cannot allow you to fight. You are female, it is forbidden to do so. Your destiny is greater than this fight. To lose you would be folly to all. Not to mention, should you die, war of your people would be upon me," he explained regrettably.

"Your majesty, no war would come upon you, when I meant to aid the efforts. My mother and father knew of what I must do. This battle is nothing compared to what I am to do fully, it is only a stepping stone. I have the healing touch as well. I can not only fight, but I can heal. Let me help," she pleaded.

The king thought a moment. He looked at her. "Very well then, do what you will. I have spoken my peace," he turned and entered the hall.

Taking a deep breath, she felt the weight now. She must fight and she prayed that Haldir would arrive soon. But became calm as she felt in her soul that he would arrive at any moment. The sun was sinking fast in the sky now. Her heart was now troubled, why she did not know why.

_Preparing for battle..._

The looming sense of danger enveloped the entire fortress as the men made preparations for battle and the women entered the cave. Eowyn, catching wind that Arlothiyenne was to be allowed to fight, became angry that she, a shieldmaiden to Rohan, would not be allowed to join in that fight. Arlothiyenne spoke to her and made her see that she would be needed in the next round of fighting down the road. She saw the light, and understood and proceeded to help Arlothiyenne to prepare an extra set of armor that Eowyne kept readily on hand.

After a short time, a small meal, and changing into a clean tunic and leggings, Arlothiyenne decided to take time to rest before battle. It was at least an hour before sundown, and the thoughts that just shortly, Haldir would arrive. Her heart knew it, and she found comfort in it. Legolas, came in just as she climbed into the bed, and helped his friend tuck in for her rest. He was such a good friend, protecting her in Haldir's stead. Haldir would be honored to know it. He assured her that they would come to her if anything developed, and wake her. Once he was gone, Arlothiyenne closed her eyes, the sleep did not come peacefully to her, her mind raced at the possibilities of what the outcomes would come this night and the layout of the wall she had memorized. Sleep soon found her, her mind became turmoiled and she was completely lost to the world outside her chambers.

_Fight between Friends..._

In the armory, the men and young lads were suiting up and readying for the battle to come. It was still a few hours away and their fears growing by the minute. Not much was said and all you could hear was the soldiers telling the younger boys what to expect. Legolas looked around, his armor already in place. His heart full of burden; disgusted, his temper flared out of that despair.

"Some of these men have seen too many winters," Gimli said.

"Or too few," he turned back to Aragorn, not able to hold his tongue any longer. He spoke in his native language so the men could not hear. He told Aragorn that they were fools and all of them were going to die.

Aragorn became angry and spat back, "Then I shall die as one of them." All of them in the armory stopped and stared at the man as he said those words. Gimli just looked at his feet.

_The Boy with hope in his heart..._

Aragorn sat on the stairs watching a lad holding his sword. It was a terrible thing, that such a young one, would have to endure the upcoming horrors of battle. A wave of compassion hit him and he called out to the boy. "Come, bring me your sword," he said. The youngster walked to him and handed him the sword. Aragorn stood and tested the movement and weight of the sword. Swinging it in midair, he stopped and looked at it. "This is a good sword it will serve you well. What is your name?" he asked looking down at him.

"Halleth, son of Hama. Some of the men say it is hopeless and we will not live throughout the night.," he said sadly.

Handing the sword back, "Well, Halleth son of Hama, what does your heart say?" he asked.

"I do not know, My Lord. It is my hope," he said looking up. Aragorn placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hope is what we have to live for. Fight well, Halleth son of Hama. Keep that hope close to your heart and you will survive," Aragorn said to him confidently. Aragorn's heart now seemed renewed by the wave of new-found hope the boy had given. There was hope in men.

He returned the now empty armory. He began placing on his armor, and fastening the bindings. Legolas approached holding out his sword. Aragorn stopped and stared at him a moment. "I am sorry, I was wrong to despair. Forgive me," Legolas said solemnly.

He placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, and Aragorn placed one on his. They smiled at each other. The silent smile spoke of their renewed friendship and forgiveness. Aragorn was about to speak when a gruff interruption came from behind.

Gimli came from the back wearing an over sized chain mail. "If we had time I'd have this adjusted." he said struggling with it. He dropped it to the floor it made a small clanking noise. Aragorn and Legolas looked at their short friend with cocked brows. Gimli looked up at the two of them. "What? It is a little tight across the chest."

A horn blew.

"Orcs!" Aragorn said looking up to the door of the armory.

Legolas furled a brow looking the same direction. "That is no Orc horn," he said taking wide strides up the stairs and out with Aragorn following close behind him.

Gimli stood there unable to move mumbling. "I am always last, blasted chain mail!" he growled out. Struggling he too made it to the top of the stairs.

_The Calvary Arrives!..._

gOpen the gates!" cried the gate-keeper at the top of the fortress. The over sized wooden gates opened with a great creek of the hinges. Men stood back wondering who it was that had came to their aid. But their questions were soon answered as the army of strangers marched through the gates gracefully. It was the elves led by one in a crimson cape and golden armor with no helmet and his silvery blond hair braided. He was a proud warrior whose march spoke of his authority. All the men, stood stunned by their new salvation. Hope indeed was theirs once more.

The Captain of the army came up the last way to the foot of the stairs leading to the main hall. King Theoden met them; his expression stunned, unbelieving as he paced forward then back, and facing them fully. "How is this possible?" he asked the elven commander.

Haldir bowed before the king with a hand to his heart in respect. He stood up proudly to deliver the message he was bid to memorize. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance," his voice was proud and unwavering, he held his chin high. His eyes diverted to the top of the stairs. Aragorn and Legolas stood there stunned to see their friend. Aragorn came down the stairs and stood in front of Haldir.

Held out a hand for Haldir to take, he did firmly, Aragorn spoke, his appreciations clear. "Haldir, you are most welcomed," he said but then pulled Haldir into a firm brotherly hug, which stunned the elf. He smiled and returned the embrace. Once Aragorn released him, Legolas came forward and gave him a firm elven handshake. At this, the army turned in unison with a loud tap to the ground and turned their head to see the Captain.

Legolas stood back behind Haldir as he addressed the King once more, "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." He said loud and clear. The king stood there his mouth open, shocked at this turn of events. He had doubted all, but now, like a whispered answer to a prayer, there was now renewed hope. He came forward and held out a hand for Haldir to take. Taking it, Haldir shook it and smiled at him.

"I thank you for coming. Come. It is still a few hours until the armies of Isengard arrive. There is much to discuss. Your men need rest and preparations," he stopped a moment still overwhelmed and then continued. "Hope is now reignited in my men."

Haldir bowed his head and followed the king up the stairs. He motioned for Orophin, Rumil, Glorfindel, and the other leaders to come for they, too, needed to hear the plans for battle.

Legolas walked up the stairs beside Haldir whose eyes scanned the wall looking for something. Legolas leaned a little, knowing what it was he was looking for, "Mellon, she is not here, but in a chamber sleeping. She is greatly weary."

Haldir's head shot to the prince. "Is she alright? he asked concerned.

"Aye, she is alright. Burdened is her mind. I feel that her rest is not peaceful. Something stirs in her now. The enemy now knows she is here. This feeling is strong," Legolas said calmly.

Haldir stopped a moment, focused on his surroundings and found Arlothiyenne's emotions, she was restless. "Aye, I can feel it too. After I speak to the King perhaps you can take me to her. My heart longs to see her." Haldir admitted.

Legolas smiled, "Of course, she has missed you to."

Haldir met with the king and his advisers and spoke of how the battle will go. Haldir informed them that because they wanted to arrive well before the enemy, they had gone a different route. They had seen the Orc army from a distance and that they were about three hours behind them. There was little time until the battle would begin. With all the particulars done, Glorfindel went with Orophin and Rumil to tell the regiments what the plans were.

_Arlothiyenne's Nightmare..._

Arlo laid there in a deep elven sleep, unaware of the things happening in the fortress. Her mind being assaulted with disturbing visions of the foul black beast. Their eyes of eerie yellow their breath foul with death. The images shown to be of the battle that would befall the wall. Death would be found there. In the dream she saw the discussion between the old, black souled wizard and one of his evil minions, an Uruk Hai, the general of his evil army. Behind the wizard stood, the man with a blackened heart, Grima.

The Old wizard's voice boomed out within the room, speaking to the Uruk Hai. "You will march the armies to Helm's Deep. There is one there, a she-elf, of great power. You must bring her to me. Unspoiled and intact. The Master desires her to join our cause. Kill all the men, destroy the fortress, but bring her to me alive. Do what you must to achieve your order. Do you understand what I have told you?" Saruman asked him.

The Uruk Hai looked to his Lord. "Your wish is my command, my lord," he said his voice gruff and harsh, nearly hissing as he said it. Arlothiyenne in her dream state, cringed at the sight and smell of him, his evil emanating like a beacon.

She tossed, turned, and groaned out in discomfort of her dreams as they became more horrifying.

Her vision shifted, this time to the present. The Battle that would take place upon the walls of Helm's Deep. It was horrifying. She saw the Orc and Uruk Hai surrounding her in the task of taking her from the world of good, to the world of evil. The Walls would be breached, if man should fail, the survivors taken, enslaved, and those that were dying would be slaughter and fed to the hungry masses of Orc. Seeing such a sight, caused her to mentally cringe.

She saw herself, robed all in black, her eyes darkened by the hate that was driven inside her. Her powers emanated with such a fury. Upon a horse, all black with fire behind his eyes. Village by village, throughout the entire Middle Earth she rode with the minions of Orc, goblins, and wild men conquering all in her path. Her soul, the elven light, was gone, replaced with such malice and darkness, that it surrounded her like a thick blanket. The soul, she saw, resembled Sauron.

It was the Dark Lord's plan for her. To use her powers to help aid his in getting stronger, then he would possess her in body and mind. But this vision, this dream, was of a distant, but yet so possible of a future.

She tossed and turned again, the images changing to what would happen, showing further the fates of to that survive. The people of Middle Earth would be tortured mutilated, children murdered in their beds, woman taken against their wills to be used as breeders. But the worst of the vision, were of what would happen to the elven people. Used as slaves, turned from the Light of Illuvatar to the tortured minions of the Dark Lord. One by one, the Dark Lord would do his evil worst. Then she saw her loved ones.

Her nana, ada, Gandalf, all the others tortured, mutilated, powers and free will taken against their own judgement. Though it all was horrifying, scary, she saw something that made it too much. Haldir chained to a wall, being tortured, his screams filled her dreams, as they poked him with hot pokers, cut his body, beat him into submission, she cried out.

Her mind clouded by the dreams and visions, her soul began to hear the distant voices of kindness and love. The words spoke were inaudible, but soothed her. Unable to wake fully on her own, felt the gentle shake of her shoulder, then the soft sweet voices of an elven spell, a chant, to help calm her. Though she was beginning to calm the images still played, the screams of those tortured faded with each breath, she soon felt herself floating as if on air.

Just as she began to stir, one final image flashed that caused her to jerk back in fear. The great fiery eye of Sauron and a mental message that he was coming for her. It was at his words that she jolted awake landing into strong protective arms.

_Haldir..._

The meeting with King Theoden had ended, and Haldir was now following Legolas through the long corridors, a maze it seemed to Haldir. He memorized all the turns and twists throughout the entire keep to get to the chambers where his beloved Arlohtiyenne slept.

Soon they stopped at a door.

Legolas reaching out for the knob, jerked his head in response to cries from within. Haldir heard it too and pushed the elven prince from the doorway. Both their hearts quickened as the cries got louder, more fearsome. The door was locked, and Haldir, being the strongest and biggest in build, rammed himself against the massive oak door and burst it open with one stride. They both entered the room and stopped. There laid Arlothiyenne, thrashing around as if fighting some unseen force, her whimpering cries getting louder. Haldir rushed to her side. Still clad in his armor, he sat upon the bedside and began to shake Arlothiyenne. Filled with worry, concern, and sheer panic, he began to call to her and help get her out of her nightmare. "Arlo. Lirimaer! Wake Up, my love." he said to her, his voice strained with terror.

Legolas stood back watching as the Mighty Marchwarden, tried to wake Arlothiyenne. His heart nearly in pain with seeing her in such a state. His sworn sister, his friend. He thought on what he could do to help. There was an old elven spell, a chant, that he Ada had used on him, when he was having a nightmare. He had to use it on her. He closed his eyes and began to speak the words. He was surprised that Haldir, who stroked her hair, began to chant with him. The room filled with a calming feel, and Arlothiyenne began to calm a little at a time.

As she calmed a little each time the spell was said, tears streamed down her face, she would murmur Haldir's name. Her eyes moved fast at first then slowed, her lashes fluttering a little at a time. She was still seeing something, both Legolas and Haldir felt it. Knew something was still taunting her.

Suddenly she gasped out, her eyes shot open, and she flew into Haldir's arms. She was still in a slight state of sleep, the place between fully awake and sound asleep. A twilight state. She shook, trembled in Haldir's arms. Haldir felt her heart pounding fast, hard. Feeling her in his arms, and her trembling, he wrapped his arms about her tightly, protectively. He stroked her hair and shushed her softly. "Shh, my love. My beautiful Arlothiyenne. You are safe. It was just a dream. Wake up now." he softly commanded her. He began stroking her back in long strokes. He looked to Legolas. "Mellon, could you please give us some time alone?"

Legolas, looking quite concerned for Arlothiyenne, shook his head relunctantly, then turned to leave the room. He looked back at Haldir. "Please let me know how she is." he said softly to Haldir.

Haldir smiled, still holding Arlothiyenne close to his armored chest. He shook his head and began shushing her again.

_Returning to Reality..._

In the fog of sleep, Arlothiyenne came back to the world of reality. She pulled away from the strong arms, looked around, then up at the one that held her. Her eyes lit up, a smiled came to her face, then the feeling of utter joy. "Haldir!" she said happily. Then hugged him again, then kissed his cheeks. Through gladden tears she spoke. "Thank the valar you have made and are safe." she declared.

"Of course I made it. I had to come, my love. Now tell me what has your mind so troubled?" he asked pulling back to look down on her face. The tears still rolling down slowly, he reached his hand up and wiped them away.

"They know I am here both of them, Haldir. Sauron and Saruman know. Their leaches will look for me, I know it," she said sniffling.

"Well then, we will keep you hidden. I want you to go to the caves with the humans," he told her.

She looked at him then pulled out of his arms reach. "No Haldir, I will not run. I have to fight, I promised the king I would. I have to," she said adamantly.

"Arlothiyenne, you are too important to lose. You-" he began but stopped when Arlo began protesting it.

"Haldir, it is what I am here for, my task. This fight is a stepping stone, a part of my destiny. To hide will tell the Valar I am afraid," she said.

"Arlothiyenne, a moment ago you were in fear, now you want to fight. Why this confusion?" he asked not understanding.

Sighing she looked at him. "I am just wearied and glad to see you is all. Seeing what I saw, was horrifying."

"Tell me of it," he said taking his arms about her waist and pulling her on to his armored lap.

"I cannot relive it. It is too terrifying. But The Dark Lord wants me to join him in his quest for domination, but I will not have it. No, I cannot allow it. Nor will I hide like a scared dog from its abusive master. I came here to do part of my destiny. In many ways, the need for me is great," she said burying her head into his neck inhaling his scent. It calmed her nerves more to do this. Plus his arms about her protectively, gave her peace, made her think more clearly.

Seeing her passion for doing what she had too, he knew it would be a battle lost, on his part. He relented. "Then you must. Even I cannot stop you," he said kissing the top of her head.

Arlothiyenne pulled away and looked up at him all the love in her heart showing through her eyes. Haldir felt it too. Her pulse quickened, and he leaned in. She lifted her face until it was mere inches from his. She smiled, "I am glad to have you near me again, meleth nin. I have missed you terribly."

Haldir said not a word, but closed the distance between them. His lips met hers with great tenderness. All the feelings in him, he felt for her behind it. The kiss did not last long but it was enough to speak of their feelings. Pulling back away from him, she smiled broadly as she gazed upon him. "You know, I have never seen you in your armor before. I must say you look dashing in it."

Haldir laughed out at her. "Well thank you lirimaer. We must ready ourselves, battle will start soon," he said kissing her forehead before depositing her on the bed. She went to the side and swung her feet over the sides. Haldir stood and straightened his armor then looked down on her. She put on her boots and laced them up. "I will allow you to ready yourself. I will come back shortly to get you," he said watching as she began to place on the armor lying beside the bed. The Rohirrim make told him it was for a Rohirrim Shieldmaiden.

"Alright. I will be along shortly and meet you in the Main Hall," she said buckling it.

"Alright, I will see you then," he said standing in front of her. He reached out and moved a lock of hair from her face. "I would bind my hair if I were you.," he said looking at her, his fingers stroking her left cheek.

"No I do not think it is wise, but I will braid it on the sides at least," she said smiling up at him.

"Very well. I must go, I have things to speak with my brothers about, but I will return." he bent and brushed his lips against hers briefly.

"Go, I will be along shortly. There is no need to escort me," she urged him.

Haldir turned and walked to the door, looking back for a moment before reaching for the door's handle. He took in the sight of her as she began to ready the armor for placing it on. He felt glad she was safe, but worried about the upcoming battle and what would happen. He turned back to the door and opened it. But just before leaving the room, he looked back at her. She was standing there the light in her shining more brightly than before, her glow making her more beautiful. His breath caught and the love he carried for her grew more. Her courage and strength were something else he had admired about her. She had changed since she left home. He walked out the door heading toward the main hall. He was on a mission to see to it that Arlothiyenne had extra protection tonight.

_Galadriel's Words..._

Placing on the last piece of armor, Arlothiyenne felt the familiar brush to her mind then the soft still voice she had heard so many times before. Then the warmth and love that wrapped around her like a thick warm blanket. It was her naneth. She perked up an ear to listen as her mother began to speak.

"I have sensed your anguish, your confusion, daughter. I know that you are troubled this night." she said to Arlothiyenne.

"I have felt it as of late. But I am better now, Haldir is here. My dreams have plagued me lately." she paused a moment then spoke in her mind. "I know what it is that Sauron wants me for. He wants to use my powers with his, then possess my body to make him solid." she said.

"I have seen it as well. But worry not, he will not have the chance to gain you, nor try and turn you. You are pure of heart, the light that burns so brightly within you will out shine his evil ways. It is why the Valar chose you for this task. Stay true to yourself, and all other obstacles will fade away. Use your powers only when you need to, and stay alert. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and Lord Glorfindel will protect you." her nana assured her.

"I will remember that, nana. I will do what I can for these people. I promise this." Arlothiyenne told her mother.

She felt the smile that her mother gave. "_I know you will. Fear not anything tonight. Know that the Valar is already proud of you, your ada and I are proud of you. With Haldir by your side, you will not fail. His strength is yours." _she smiled again, Arlothiyenne felt it. "Time for battle is at hand. You must go now."

Arlothiyenne felt her mother began to drift away, but felt the need to say more. She called out to her. "Nana, I wanted you to know that I love you and Ada very much. I will see you soon, I feel it."

She felt the warmth of her nana through her thoughts. Her voice rang through loud and clear. _"Though I did not birth you into this world, you are my shining star, little one. Celeborn and I are glad to call you our daughter. We love you very much,"_ she said_._

Arlothiyenne smiled knowing this. She felt the love her parents had for her wrap around her soul and all fear left. She smiled and gathered her weapons and left the room.

_Meeting of brothers..._

Haldir met with Rumil and Orophin and told them of what Arlothiyenne experienced in her dream. Orophin and Rumil who were quite concerned vowed that no harm would come to her.

"Brother, you know we would stop at nothing to keep her safe. She is our sworn sister, our friend as well. We will do it gladly," Rumil said adamantly.

Orophin stood from his chair. "Myself and Lord Glorfindel, will help as well. She is the elven light, a shining star among our people. To do this is a great honor."

Haldir listened to his brothers. Pride swelling up in his heart to hear their commitment. "I am glad to have such loyal brothers, but I will say, this night, many things will happen that none of us will expect. Keep al-" he was stopped when Arlothiyenne intervened in the conversation.

"Nothing will happen, Haldir. I will not allow it. Though not experienced in battle, the weapons training I received in Lorien were the best in all of Middle Earth. In that training, I am confident." she assured them all. Haldir turned hearing this, and stared at her.

"Aye, you are right, you are not experienced, and are a skilled with sword and bow, but I would feel safer if you stayed by me nonetheless. Promise me. I can only keep you safe if you are near," he said, his expression stern and serious.

"Aye I will and you need stay by me. Now Orophin, Rumil where is my greeting?" she asked looking at them.

They came forward and kissed her cheek and hugged her. They told her how well she looked and how much they missed her.

_Before the Battle, the Main Hall..._

A messenger burst into the Hall, scouts had seen the Orc armies was approaching. They would reach the outer side of the wall within the next hour. All in the room began to ready for the battle. Including Haldir, his brothers and Arlothiyenne. Haldir lagged behind to speak with Arlothiyenne. Turning to her, he reached out and took her face into both of his hands.

Arlothiyenne stared into his crystal blue eyes, a calm and peace filling her heart. She smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that rendered her legs wobbly. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to her, wrapping her hands into his silvery blond hair. Haldir deepened the kiss, nipping and nibbling her bottom lip, taking his tongue, he begged for entrance. She granted, their tongues mating in a passionate dance. The kiss only lasted a few more moments, until Haldir pulled away, breathless and panting. Arlothiyenne's eyes, half closed from the passion in his kiss. This kiss was one of promise and assurance.

He smiled slightly, his voice coming out as a whisper, "Stay near me, meleth nin."

"I will never leave you, Haldir. I promise," she said her voice barely audible.

Sweetly, he caressed a stray hair from her face, looking deep into her eyes. "My strength is your strength. Remember that, and fear will not come," he said kissing her forehead.

"I know," she said simply. She nuzzled her face in his neck taking in his scent once more. Looking up at him fully, she smiled devilishly. "Now let us kill some Orcs!" she proclaimed.

Haldir cocked a brow, never in a million years did he ever think she would say such a thing, he smiled at her. "Let us," he replied. They both turned and made their way up and on to the battlement.

Soon this battle would come to an end, but at what cost?

* * *

Note: Whew! Took a long time to do this one. Hope you all Enjoyed. Please Review.

Next Up: Battle of Helm's Deep!

Thanks to my beta, **Oli...X**, for helping with the battle scenes of this story. I suck at them..LOL.


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Note:** Though I have kept this story out of being betaed, doing all the revamping myself, I felt I needed help on this chapter. I suck at battle scenes...This is the first time EVER that the battle of Helm's Deep chapter has ever been posted for this story in either the original posting or the new one in public. So those of you who have followed the story from the Original posting and the New revamped posting, this is all new for you.. The chapter had been written long time ago, but needed work.. It is long, and for this I am sorry, but it is greatly important.

I would love to thank my dearest friend and beta.._**.Oli...X**_, for taking time, reading over the chapter and betaying it for me..Your the best, my friend!

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Battle of the Helm's Deep

_Fortress Wall..._

Silence laced with fear, uncertainty, and yes hope, surrounded those on the wall of the Hornburg. Helm's Deep walls lined with all those there to fight. All focusing on one sight. Out upon the field in the distance, the soft eerie glow of the Orc army torches. They were approaching and faster than first thought. The masses, were unfathomable. Ten thousand orcs and Uruk Hai strong.

Arlothiyenne's breath caught as she looked out to the field. She was not scared, but felt a sudden wave of uncertainty on how this would go. She knew before they would succeed, but now, seeing this sight, she was not so certain.

Looking up at Haldir, she saw his proud profile, flawless, fearless, and without expression. Turning her head she saw Orophin to her left, and Rumil was behind her. Having them near made her feel safer, but the uncertainty was still there.

Aragorn, was rallying the men, speaking to them on what to do. Pumping them up for battle, telling them to show no mercy, for they will receive none. He ordered all to raise weapons as the orcs got even closer. A lone Uruk Hai stood upon a boulder just outside the walls, the general if you would call him that. The orcs growled, snarled, their stench reaching the noses of those on the wall.

A mental image hit Arlo, that caused her to jolt. The great eye of Sauron is all she saw, shuddering she gathered her bearings. Haldir beside her, had his bow held high and aimed. Looking at her, he saw what happened. He spoke to her calmly, "Arlo fear not, my love. Stay near me. My strength is your strength."

Arlo looked at him, not seeing him truly, but with her mind elsewhere. She spoke, "I know my love." Then she spoke loud for all to hear. "But you all must fight with all your hearts and minds. Fear these things not, for they are only puppets to show. Their master a bully, seeking to break us. No they will not succeed." she looked out upon the enemy, but not truly seeing, she continued but softer and to herself, "They do not know our strengths, our pride, and our will."

Haldir looked at her. Something was not right about her, he sensed a change. Arlothiyenne began to glow a soft radiant glow. Her inner light, lit up the area. The vision or whatever she saw was causing this. Haldir looked back down at the enemy as the rain began to fall.

Taking up her bow, Arlothiyenne retrieved an arrow, placed it on the string and pulled back. Steady was her aim, she found that once she pulled on the string, the only focus was on the enemy. All fear and doubt left immediately the only thing she felt was...nothingness. She had a purpose and this was just a stepping stone. The rain continued, but she never truly felt it.

In a whisper she prayed for strength. _"Valar, guide my hands and those of them with me. Their hearts are strong, and their cause just. Keep us with you, in the safety of your arms." _

A peace came upon her.

Down the wall, a man with his bow held high, felt his hand slip, releasing an arrow too soon. It flew true, strong and struck an orc in the neck. The groan of pain came from the foul beast, then it fell dead. The death of the beast rallied a growl from the Uruk Hai on the boulder and the orcs all began to cry out their battle cries.

On the wall Aragorn called to the men to hold their fire. The Orcs charged at the wall. Just then, Aragorn called all to fire. With that arrows from every bow, began to fire at once and the battle begun. Raining down just as the water now falling from the sky.

The sounds of bowstrings being fired, one right after another, never stopping until at last the battle ladders were raised and the Orcs began to climb. Aragorn called for the swords. Arlothiyenne, Haldir, Orophin and Rumil threw their bows down in unison, then drew up their swords, the sound of metal scrapping against the sheathes.

Arlothiyenne brought the blade up, it glowed for the presence the orcs were near. Haldir looked at her, then the sword amazed by it, shook off the sudden amazement and placed himself in a stance readying for one-on-one battle. He called out to his brothers, "Time has come, my brothers!" he looked at Arlo again, then said to her hurriedly, "Arlothiyenne stay near me!"

She nodded as the orcs began to pour over the side of the wall, swinging hard and fast at all that charged her. The sound of metal on metal, rang out in the air, followed by the painful groans of those falling. The rain, made the wall slippery, but it was strange that none slipped. From time to time, Arlothiyenne would check to see if Haldir was near and he was, fighting fast and as hard as he could. She struck the Orcs with a ferocity that she had never known before.

The battle raged on into the night, the rain stopped, giving the men and elves some relief.

_Aragorn..._

Down the wall while fighting, Aragorn looked over the side of the wall and saw four orcs carrying strange devices that were large and round toward the drain running under the wall. One uruk Hai with a torch ran toward it. Seeing this, Aragorn called out to Legolas, who also saw the creature running and knew what they were about to do. He aimed his bow and began shooting, but the aim was not true until the last leg of the orc's run. The Uruk hai plunged himself into the drain with the lit torch.

The explosion happened and all on the wall, though fighting, could not believe what had just happened. Aragorn, among those that were on the wall as it exploded, was now upon the ground below. Gimli, who was not far from Aragorn, was blown away from the now gaping hold in the wall. Knowing his friend had fallen with the wall, Gimli looked down over the side of the gaping hole and saw Aragorn up and fighting once more. Orcs were advancing on him, Gimli jumped from the wall and into the impending fight to help save Aragorn.

On the wall, Legolas threw his bow to his back and was now using his long knives to cut through the enemy one by one. His skill and accuracy clearly correct. From higher up on the wall, the king was looking out on the fighting, spitting out orders to his men, telling them to keep the gates steady. Coming up the ramp to the massive gates, came a shielded regiment of orcs concealing something under their shields.

Legolas saw Aragorn on the ground fighting, with a second wave of Elven archers behind him, defending the wall where the orcs were beginning to pour in. With his sword held high, he motioned for the archers to fire, as more orcs entered the breached wall they switched to swords and began charging orcs. Legolas seeing this grabbed a shield and used it to slide down the stairs as he fired his bow with lightning speed.

King Theoden stood upon the wall. He says out loud, "Is this all? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" He looked upon the carnage, the courage of both men and elves, pride rose up int his heart. Seeing his fortress being over ran, he orders for Aragorn to get his men out of there.

Gamling calls out, "Aragorn, Get your men out of there! Fall back to the keep!"

Hearing this, Aragorn began to shout out to the men and elves to return to the keep. An orc approaches Aragorn, but quickly he brings him down with one stroke of his swords, looks up to see Haldir fighting. "Haldir! Nan Barad!" he called to him.

Hearing his name, Haldir looked down on Aragorn and nodded. He turned then began to call to the others to fall back to the Keep. Arlothiyenne, who was fighting an orc hard, her once braided hair was now flying everywhere, and heavy with sweat. "Arlo! To the Keep!" he shouted out.

Arlothiyenne, who had just delivered the last blow killing the orc, froze. Her eyes grew large as she remembered her dream. She spun around and watched as an Orc sliced open Haldir's arm. She screamed out, "Haldir! Stay fast there is one coming toward you!"

A Uruk hai not far from her heard her call out. Realizing who she was, he called out to seven others that he found the elf maiden. They fought their way through to get to her. Arlothiyenne sensed them before she turned. She looked frantically for Orophin and Rumil, who both fought no more seventy feet from her. Both covered in orc blood and sweat pouring from their exertion. She turned to see the foul beasts honing in on her. She was like a rabbit in a snare. She held up her sword ready to fight. They snarled and growled at her, their stench horrid and gut retching. She back away to keep them at bay.

Orophin and Rumil looked to find her and Haldir. Not seeing Haldir, they found her trapped between seven Orcs and the wall of the keep. Glorfindel, saw this too and began charging toward the orcs. The three immediately began to fight the creatures. Arlo began to swing her sword to no avail. The Orc in front of her was so huge it blocked her view of what was going on behind him. He raised his rustic sword and knocked hers from her hand. She watched in horror as it fell to the stone walkway. She looked up at him, stunned. What was she to do? She found her voice and screamed out. "Haldir! Help me!"

"The Elf is dead, little she elf. Now what are you to do?" he said his voice rough and sounding more like a growl.

Her anger was growing, she could feel herself warming. "You lie." she spat out, her voice laced with venom. The creature grabbed her arm, she cried out at the pain.

"My Lord, desires you to come with us. It is best if you do not fight us." he said.

"Never! I will not! Unhand me!" she shouted out. Something in her soul sounded, an ache, or was it fear? She looked for Haldir, and located him. Aragorn was there holding him, he was hurt and bad. Seeing him thus, caused anger to rise. She looked at the Orc with contempt, taking his head in her hands she allowed the anger to come full force. The orc screamed out in pain, and agony. She felt the him began to break, his life-force first then the physical. Her anger rose, she felt her fire in her grow hotter and hotter. Her skin beginning to glow from it. She closed her eyes as she felt the power rising. She reached into that power and spoke, "You are a filth! A stain! DIE!" With that the beast died. Disintegrating into a pile of nothingness.

Relieved that was over, she reached down picked up her sword and began fighting the orcs still attacking with Orophin, Rumil and Glorfindel near by. The four of them defeating them, which only took a second. Her power still pulsating, Arlothiyenne made her way to Haldir, who was still being held by Aragorn. Seeing her Aragorn left them and began fighting again.

Arlo kneeling down to Haldir, took his face in her hands and began to speak to him. His eyes weakly looked at her. "Arlothiyenne?" he said, his voice barely audible.

Tears welled up in her. They did not have much time, she knew it. His injuries could be fatal if not tended to soon. She smiled at him, trying to hold back her tears. The anger of what they did to him, still loomed in her soul. She spoke, "Haldir, you must fight. This is not your end. I will not allow it." she bent and kissed his lips, then pulled back. In a whisper and all the love pouring from her through her hands and into his soul, she spoke, "My strength is your strength. Remember this, know this. I love you." Kissing him again, then looked up at the others with them, "I cannot heal him here. We must get him to the keep. NOW!"

Without hesitation, Glorfindel looked to find more elves to help, or anyone for that matter. Orophin and Rumil picked up Haldir, his injuries made him crippled. Arlothiyenne, with sword in hand and ready to fight, followed them. Three more elves came to help make way for the Captain to come through, fought orcs from left and right to get him to the Keep, including the help from Arlothiyenne.

_Healing Haldir..._

The battle raged on, but the battle for Haldir, was just starting. Arlothiyenne knew it was not his time, it was not his fate. She would stop at nothing to save him. The doors to the Keep closed behind them. Finding a table, Rumil and Orophin laid Haldir down on his stomach. One of the elven healers, tired from the countless injured he had helped, came over with renewed strength.

The gash on Haldir's back was unlike anything the healer had ever seen before. He removed the armor with as much speed as he could to get to the wound free, not forgetting that it would cause pain to remove it. Haldir groaned and hissed out in pain, as the material tore open. Arlothiyenne seeing this, spat out, "Move. I will take over!" The healer stepped back as she stepped forward, removing her arm guards so she could work on him.

Rolling up her sleeves of her tunic, she reached out over the wound. Closing her eyes, she began the circular motions to find the source of the worst of the wound. She found it and began to feel the healing touch rise up. This wound was not like before when she healed him in Lorien. This was much worse, it would take longer and would almost drain her. She felt the nerves beginning to mend, with that Haldir felt the pain of them closing. He screamed out, but Arlothiyenne pushed on. She would not lose him now. The blood loss was great, but felt that if she got him closed and healed, though he would be weak, he would still survive. She felt the vessels, the muscles, and the skin closing. She felt her body absorb his pain, taking in all his suffering. To take on his pain, was the least she could do for him.

Pushing through it, she endured, doing the healing well after the last of the wound was closed, by the time she finished, there was a lone scar upon his left shoulder, pink in color, then beginning to turn white. The connection broke and she stepped back, feeling dizzy. The healing was done and her love laid there peacefully, relief washed over her.

The pain she had taken from him was still upon her, still strong, she felt the nausea and turned to a bucket on the floor nearby, the contents of her stomach emptied. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. Taking her face in her hands she rubbed away the tiredness. The amount of time it took her to heal him, she did not know, but knowing that a life was safe, she was glad. She looked up and saw all eyes were on her, all showing compassion for her. They knew she had taken on a lot.

Aragorn looked up to a skylight, the first rays of the morning seeped through. Gandalf would be there soon with help. The battle outside was still raging on, but with the light of day, hope was renewed. The king's decision was that they would ride out to finish this battle. Horses brought in during the fight, were now being mounted. Sounds of hooves permeated Arlothiyenne's ears as the riders left the Main hall to finish what was started on the wall.

She sat on the floor, her back against the wall as Haldir was moved to the chambers she was staying in before the battle. Rumil came to her side and knelt, placing a loving arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "My sister, you have done a great many things this night. Should you not rest?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"No, my task is only beginning. I should see to the other wounded, starting with the worst of them first then make my way down." she said as she watched the elves and two men that came, carry Haldir down the hall. "Haldir will sleep a good deal longer."

Rumil became worried. "Arlothiyenne, you have all but drained yourself with Haldir's injuries, I believe you should rest." he urged.

"I am fine, Rumil. Go and be with him. Watch over him. The rest of the wounded would be in the healing halls near the caves, come and get me if he wakes." she said struggling to stand.

Seeing he would not be able to get her to rest, he nodded and stood. He embraced her small form and then left her. She made her way down to the bottom of the Keep to the healing halls. Once there she began to assess and use her powers for the worst of the injured and helped in bandaging the minor ones.

_Haldir Awakens..._

Haldir slept most of the day, while Arlothiyenne began the task of helping with injured. From time to time, Orophin and Rumil would come and check on her, try to get her to rest, but that proved useless. She would not, insisting that she must do this, it was what she was meant to do. Orophin even threatened to get King Theoden to order her to stop.

While healing an injured boy, a vision came to her that a great battle took place at Isengard, which later she told Gandalf about. The great power of the Trees that had laid dormant for millennium, had finally awakened and saw the carnage of Saruman's treachery. All due to two little mischievous hobbits who brought it to Treebeard's attention.

Just before the sun sunk low in the sky, Haldir awoke to find Arlothiyenne was not by his side. This pained his heart. Remembering his injuries, he winced knowing what she had done. Besides a little soreness and stiffness, he was near mended. Orophin walked in just after Haldir sat up. His face lit up.

"Brother, you are awake!" he said happily.

"Aye. Where is Arlothiyenne?" Haldir asked his voice gruff revealing his tiredness and soreness.

"She in the healing halls earlier. She will not stop healing people long enough to rest. Rumil and I have threatened to get the King to order her to stop, but she assured us she is not using her healing powers on all the patients. Only the worst." he said assuring him.

Haldir moved to sit on the side of the bed, his head dizzy, he closed his eyes until he steadied, while not showing his true discomfort. He swung his legs over the side and sat there a moment. Orophin rushed forward. "Haldir, what do you think you are doing?" he asked sternly.

"I am going to her. If no one else can get her to do it, then I must." he said standing. Besides a little dizzy spell he was feeling well. Orophin stood near making sure Haldir stood steady.

"Brother, you should rest." Orophin insisted.

Haldir got irritated a little. "Orophin, my legs are not broken. Stretching my legs will make me stronger. So do not fret. But I will need you to come with me." he said.

"Very well, Ol' Stubborn one! You are worse than Arlothiyenne." Orophin said giving up the fight.

Orophin helped Haldir dress and they then made their way down into the healing halls.

_Arlohtiyenne's Recollections..._

Arlo had just left the healing halls needing fresh air, but that proved useless considering the putrid smell of burning flesh and blood tainted the air. Walking up the stairs, up on to the wall, she saw the carnage in the slowly diminishing daylight. It saddened her, the bodies of those who had died. Their faces frozen in time forever. She stepped over the bodies carefully, so as not to defile them with her steps. Respect for all those living and dead, was what elves did, regardless of who they were. Life was precious.

She stepped near the wall and looked out upon the field, men and elves worked together gathering up the dead and burying them; piling up orc bodies so they could be burned. Pyres were burning as she stood there, the smoke rising and the stench unbearable. The battle was won, finished when Gandalf arrived that morning with the Riders of Rohan.

Arlothiyenne felt the tears well up then begin to fall. Sadness hit her as she heard wails of women and children who were just now finding dead loved ones. The sadness turned to hate for evil. It had hurt these peaceful people, it had killed innocents, and hurt those that defend them, Haldir included.

It was then, a vow she made once more. She would do her task. Her anger toward the enemy was now fueled more and her determination more prominent.

_The Search for Arlothiyenne..._

"You do not know where she went?" Haldir asked looking at the elven healer before him.

"No, captain. All she said was she was needing fresh air and then left." he said. He looked at Haldir closely. "Captain, how do you feel?"

"I am fine. Come on, Orophin, let us find her." he turned and began to walk to the door.

"Rumil will be along shortly, you need to rest. We will find her." Orophin insisted.

Haldir stopped and looked at him. "You know, Orophin, you are worse than a woman. Stop fretting over me and find our brother!" Haldir commanded.

Orophin turned and left to find Rumil. Haldir, truth be told, wanted to talk to her alone. He closed his eyes and sought her out. He felt he knew where she was and made his way up the stairs and on to the battlement.

_Finding Fate..._

Walking slowly through the bodies, the blood, and all the gore in between, Haldir made his way to her. He looked down at all the faces of those lying dead in the battle's wake. Sadness gripped him. He felt such a remorse for them all, men included. Yet was also proud, for they all fought with honor and that was enough to shake it all off. He looked up to see her in the distance, looking out over the edge of the deepening wall and halted. She was glowing some there in the last rays of the day, he could sense the anger in her for what had happened here at this place. He walked on and was just about to approach her when she spoke.

Haldir stopped. "You know, your scent could calm a storm. I know it calms me." her voice was low, humble, her eyes never looking up at him. Haldir continued his steps.

"I awoke with you not there. What have you been doing?" he asked stopping beside her.

She ignored his question and rambled with sadness in her voice, showing like a badge. "You know, most of these men were boys, some so old that at this time they should have been able to sit at their fires, telling their grandchildren of their lives in peace. Others were fathers, brothers, and betrothed. Some were lonely, but had dreams. But in the sight of one night, all is gone for them, all destroyed." she stopped a tear ran down her face, Haldir closed the distance between them and reached for her. She pulled away from him. "Haldir, I cannot allow this to go on. These creatures, have done a great treacherous thing. I will go to Isengard and judge the traitor. Make him an example to all. I will do it and justly. I vow this." she said. She looked at him, a new light, clarity shone through her.

Haldir turned her to him fully, taking his hands he cupped her face. Looking deeply into her eyes, he searched. She was stronger now more than ever, but also the exhaustion was there. "Arlothiyenne, you will do this, I know. But you will have me, and my brothers with you. All is counting on you to aid in this War, Frodo included. Now come, you need food and rest." he said sweetly and kissed her forehead.

"I have wounded to attend to." she protested. Trying to walk away from him. He stopped her, wrapping an arm about her waist.

"No. You do not! You are exhausted, Arlothiyenne. As your protector, and love, I am telling you. No more. You need rest if you are to travel to Isengard." He told her, taking complete control of her needs.

She knew he was right, the events had sunk in, what she had to do, now her focus. It was time she rested for the next steps. He led her through he maze of bodies toward the Keep. Memories of the battle still fresh in their minds as they walked. They entered the keep several minutes later, Orophin and Rumil lit up when they saw them. Both hugged her and then left to find Glorfindel, for he was still searching for her as well. They were about to enter the bedchamber when Eowyn came out.

"Ah! I see you found her. We were all worried for you, Lady Arlothiyenne. I have taken the liberty of getting a bath ready for you and laying out your dressing gown. Captain, your rooms are next to Lady Arlothiyenne, there are linens and fresh clothes as well. Food will arrive in her chambers for the both of you within the hour." she said smiling tiredly.

"Thank you, my lady. Has your uncle, decided the next course of action?" Haldir asked respectfully. Arlo stood there her tiredness showing harsh.

"Yes, He and a company of men will be leaving for Isengard at first light. Your second in command has informed him that all those stabilized of your people, will be leaving in the afternoon. Uncle has offered help to him. Horses, carts, food and some of the men will go to see them safely to Lorien." she said.

Haldir bowed. "Thank you, my lady. Will you tell your uncle that my brothers, myself and Arlothiyenne will come with them? It is necessary that we do."

"Of course. Good night." she said bowing her head and then left them.

They entered the chamber. Arlo went to bathe, while Haldir did the same. After both were bathed and dressed they met in Arlothiyenne's rooms for dinner. They ate in comfortable silence. Then bedded down, laying together, in each others arms talking of things to come. Arlothiyenne was stunned when she was told that Glorfindel was ordered by Elrond to return to Lorien with remaining elves and await further instruction. But a feeling also came with the revelation, Elrond had seen something that she had not. Something was definitely about to happen. She searched her mind, reached out to the future, and saw a battle where the elves would fight once more. The beast would be there, she felt and knew it. But where this battle would take place was unknown to her. Perhaps it would be revealed exactly where later. She decided that she would not worry about it this night, rest and sleep was needed. For tomorrow, the next step in her journey would begin.

As she decided on this, she felt the slow drift of her mind into slumber.

Haldir, who had been listening to her breathing, realized she was sound asleep, hugged her closer, and kissed her forehead. For the first time in many days, he felt at peace with her near him again and found his slumber in that peace.

* * *

N/A: Holy crap batman!...Well my beta did a great job helping me, very little was needing done with this.. Hope you enjoyed it..Please review.. **Thanks, OLI, for helping me.**

Up Next: Isengard.


	34. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Isengard...

_Preparations to Leave..._

Morning came with a soft knock to the door of Arlothiyenne's chambers. Haldir awoke to the sound, and looked at her. She slept so peacefully, he did not want to wake her. He slid his arm from beneath her head slowly to make sure that he did not wake her. Rising then, he went to the door and opened it. On the other side, stood Gamling, King Theoden's General. He bowed to Haldir, and then said. "Marchwarden, sorry to wake you, but the entourage to Isengard is leaving in an hour. Breakfast is being sent now to you and Lady Arlothiyenne."

Haldir heard this, shook his sleepy head. "Aye, thank you, Lord Gamling." Gamling turned and walked away. Haldir turned back toward the bed, and found Arlothiyenne sitting up in the bed, looking tired and disheveled. She stretched and wiped the sleep away. "Good morning, my love. That was Gamling. Breakfast is on its way, and the party to Isengard is leaving in one hour." he told her as he walked back to the bed.

"I heard." She looked out the small skylight window up on the wall and back at him. It was still night out. "It must be before dawn." she said simply, she reached out for him. He sat on the bed and pulled her into an embrace. "How are you, my love?" she asked as she pulled back and looked him over.

"I am well. Slept surprisingly at peace, considering it is just after a major battle. Usually, I am restless still." he leaned and kissed her forehead, then reached to smooth out her hair. He helped her up, noticing that she was a little off on her balance. "How are you? You seem a little dizzy." he pointed

out.

"A little dizzy. It will pass. I did too much yesterday." she said with a smile.

He smiled back broadly. "Yes, you did. From what I hear from my brothers, you would not take rest after you healed me." he said looked down at her as if scolding. He ran his hands down her face with feather touches as he spoke, "I never want to hear of your disobedience again. Understood, my darling, little firefly."

"Alright, I have been thoroughly accosted for my behavior." she admitted as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He caught her around the waist, and just when she thought she would get one of his wonderful kisses. A knock sounded on the door. It was Eowyn, she knew it. "Come in, Lady Eowyn."

The Lady heard her and slowly opened the door, carrying a tray with bowls, spoons, and cups of wine. She smiled at them both. "Good morning, Lady Arlothiyenne. Marchwarden. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she laid the tray to the table.

"Yes, we did. Thank you, Lady Eowyn." Haldir told her as he bowed to her.

"I am glad. My uncle is preparing the provisions for the trip now. The people will return to Edoras today, and I believe the elves will be returning to your realm, are they not?" she asked looking at Haldir.

"Yes. We shall not be too long." Arlothiyenne told her. "Lady Eowyn?" she started the woman turned back to her. "Thank you for everything. I shall never forget yours or your uncle's kindness."

The lady smiled broadly. "You are both so welcomed."

Haldir and Arlothiyenne quickly changed into fresh clothes. Haldir in his armor, which had been cleaned, mended, and shined. Arlothiyenne in a fresh tunic and leggings. They ate and made their way to the stables. Upon seeing her, a stable hand brought out Naufaer, whom Arlo had not seen since traveling to the Fortress. Haldir's breath caught upon seeing the horse. He bowed to her and then laughed when the she leaned down to nuzzle his hair.

"She likes you, Haldir." Arlothiyenne said patting the horse's cheek and then lightly kissing her nose. The horse stamped her foot and nodded her head whinnying.

"I like her as well. She is a special breed isn't she?" he asked stroking the fiery mane of the neck and looking at Arlothiyenne.

"Yes. Kin to Shadowfax, Elbereth told me." Arlothiyenne said adjusting the saddle and packs, readying to mount her. Haldir just held Naufaer's nose and rubbed the bridge up to her ears in admiration.

"She is-" he started but was stopped when a stable hand approached him with a horse. Jet black he was, tall, young, and with a spirit that seemed to speak of his youth. The Horse stood proud. "Hello, my friend." Haldir said to the animal. He turned to the boy. "What is his name?"

"Midnight, sir." he said as he turned to leave. Haldir turned back to the horse and patted its head. The horse leaned down his head, as Haldir whispered in elvish to him. The horse responded to what he said with a stamp of the foot, and shake of his head. Arlothiyenne watched as the horse allowed Haldir to mount.

She looked at Haldir. "What did you whisper to him?" she said smiling.

Haldir's face lit up as he smiled broadly. "I told him to stay nearest the two most beautiful females in the party."

Exasperated with disbelief and the humor of it all, Arlothiyenne took a riding glove and threw it at Haldir. "Haldir! We are the only two females in the whole party!" she said laughing. Haldir chuckled glad to see her laughing. It did his heart good.

_Departing Helm's Deep..._

The party was mounted, with King Theoden being the last to arrive. Glorfindel approached Haldir and Arlothiyenne. He looked to Haldir, who was next to Arlothiyenne. "I wish you well on your journey, my friend. My prayers will go out to you all until you return to Lorien. This afternoon, we depart for home. I will send word to Rohan of our arrival there." he said reaching up to take Haldir's hand in a firm elven handshake. Haldir did the same and smiled down at him.

"I wish you a safe and uneventful trip there. Tell the Lord and Lady of our well being, and that we both long to see them again. Until we meet again mellon, Namarie!" he told the golden lord. He smiled and then moved to the other side to Arlothiyenne.

She smiled at him and leaned down with her hand stretch forth. "My Lady, it has been a great privilege to meet you. I wish you well, may the Valar be with you until we meet again." he said taking the hand offered and kissed her knuckles.

"And to you as well, balrog slayer. Thank you." she said taking back the hand and placing it to her chest in respect. He bowed to her, then turned to go back to his men.

King Theoden arrived finally and mounted his steed. Behind him, Eomer, his nephew. Gamling, beside him. Then, Gandalf, Aragorn. Behind them, Legolas with Gimli upon the back of his horse with him. Orophin, Rumil. Haldir and Arlothiyenne stayed behind a moment, took a look around, then fell into the formation. Behind them a few of the Rohirrim guards.

The journey to Isengard would take nearly a full day.

_The Road to Isengard and Concerns..._

The party traveled the day and bedded down for the night on the banks of a small river. From this place of rest, it was just a few short hours to Isengard and from what Arlothiyenne was dreading to do. As the evening and night pressed on, she became restless, her mind filled with questions. Running over and over what may happen when the time came for her to do her first task. Being the judge and jury of a traitor, a vile criminal, would not be easy. She knew it. But one questions struck her and stayed with her the most. How would they all react if they knew her secret? Seeing her restless state, most of the party would not go near her, or bother her with questions. Gandalf knew what she was feeling and so did Haldir, through his connection with her. She barely ate a bite of her dinner, and wound up taking off by herself to think. Haldir and his brothers not far behind her, but far enough not to disturb her.

At the fire, some of the other party members asked questions on what it was she was to do. For all of them knew that she had something important that she had to do. Gandalf did not answer fully, only giving short answered that really did not tell anything. It was not long after the interrogation that everyone turned in for their sleep.

Haldir had noticed that Arlothiyenne turned in before anyone, her mind and heart in turmoil. He decided to leave her be. He and both his brothers took first watch. Once it was done, Haldir made his way to his bedroll, that was beside hers. He situated himself behind her, he turned to her and placed his arms about her waist, she tensed. He noticed and it caused him pain to have her do that. He leaned up, kissed the soft spoke beneath her ear. "Arlothiyenne, my love, are you alright?" he whispered as he reached up and began combing his hand softly in her hair. "You seem restless." he said.

She said nothing.

For a moment, Haldir wondered it she had been asleep, but soon found her moving. He leaned back away from her as she then flipped to face him. Her eyes swollen from tears. Her eyes that were once clear and bright, were now reddened. He reached out to touch her face. She whispered, "Haldir, I need to hear you say it. How much do you love me?" He was stunned to hear her ask that, it had been said many times before.

He leaned up on one elbow, concerned. "Arlothiyenne, you know how much I love you. Why ask it?" he asked confused by her question. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear.

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes a moment, then re-opened hem. "I need to hear it." she told him. He stared her in the eyes searching for something.

He caressed her cheek, then spoke openly. With all the love of the ages, he spoke the words she needed. "From the moment your parents brought you to Lorien, my heart knew, that we were meant for each other. You brought joy to me then as you grew, then when you were lost, a part of me went with you. I love you so much, I would die protecting you from the evils of this world. The love I have for you, is so pure, that once this is all over, I would bind myself to you for all time. You are my other half, you complete my soul. Forever, my heart is yours." he leaned down, captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss, and pulled up, looking her in the eyes again. "Never doubt that."

She looked at him, knowing that he spoke from the heart, and it was truth. She, too, had loved him from the moment she first remembered him all those years ago. When she was absent from him, her heart had stayed with him in Lorien. She moved, sitting up, then pulling her legs to her chest. Seeing her thus, made him worry. He sat up beside her, placing a hand her to left should, he took the other hand and began rubbing her right arm. He leaned into her ear, "What is bothering you, my love. Please tell me." he pleaded in her ear.

"After tomorrow, I fear, that all will see me differently. A betrayal. There are things that will come to light, that I am not proud of. People will question me, you included. I cannot bear the feeling of losing you to it." she said facing him as new tears formed.

Seeing the tears, not understanding where they were coming from, tore his heart in two. He looked at her, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Arlothiyenne, what could you possibly do that would cause us not to trust you? There is nothing that you could do, or say, that would cause my heart to change toward you. My brothers and I love you; Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli even, cares for you. The King, he has high respects for you. It is not like you to worry so much, especially on things that have not happen yet." he asked turning her head to face him. Then he saw it, something was to happen, something she had not shared, just yet. "Arlothiyenne, what is it that you have not told?"

" I cannot reveal it yet. I was told not to by the Vala Elbereth. But it will come, and when it does, people will be torn and judge me." she said wiping a tear away with her sleeve. He did not know what to say. He stroked her hair. She spoke again, accepting she could not change things. She reached out, touched his cheek, kissed him sweetly and spoke, "I am overwhelmed, tired. It is just that being the judge and jury for the Valar is not a task I am NOT proud I have to do. It is hard, knowing that someone's fate is in my hands." she smiled her eyes twinkling in the firelight. She wiped her cheeks with her hands, and looked him in the eyes. "I will do what I must, and fairly, but that is still a hard task to take." She looked tired, she knew, and felt emotionally drained from battle and journey. "I am just tired. Listen at me, rambling on."

"Then worry not until need be. Here rest near me." he said laying down, pulling her down with him as he did. She laid her head on his chest, took a lock of his blond hair between her fingertips twirling it around the appendage as she listened to his heart beating. Sleep then took her.

_Isengard..._

They arrived at Isengard the following morning about mid time. The sight they came upon was of Merry and Pippin sitting upon a overturned tree, smoking pipeweed and eating salted pork. Both as jolly as ever and enjoying their 'few well-earned comforts' as they called them. The party was glad to see the two little hobbits alive and well. Merry stood and announced to them all that Isengard was now a field of victory and under the management of the Ent Treebeard.

The two hobbits were placed upon the horses of Gandalf and Aragorn, joining their friends on the final leg of their journey to the tower.

The Tower loomed above the ground almost as high as the sky, water graced the ground all around, looking as though the tower itself was the island. Treebeard who was overseeing the water laden ground approached telling Gandalf that all was secure and Sauruman's filth was now washed away, with him locked safely in the tower.

As Gandalf spoke to Treebeard, Pippin looked down in to the waters and saw a soft yellow glow, coming from something spherical. He dismounted from Shadowfax and reached down to pick the object up. Arlothiyenne gasped. It was a palantir, which were rare, and only a few had ever existed. Gandalf, saw it and ordered Pippin to hand it to him. Gandalf looking quite uneasy, quickly wrapped the ball in his cloak. He looked back to the tower and sensed the air. Arlothiyenne sensed it as well. King Theoden called to the men to stay alert, that the enemy was not to be trusted, but Gandalf told him finally that Saruman had no more power.

It was now or never for her. She felt the hum in her heart, the call to do what was needed. She eased from the back of Naufaer, and made her way over to the stairs leading up into the tower but stopped a moment. Gandalf called out to her. "Arlo, where are you going, little dove?" he asked. He knew what she was doing, but no one else did.

"There is something I must do. It will only take a few moments." she said in response, her eyes never leaving the tower. Her voice seemed to come out, entranced and not sounding like her. She reached out and felt where the old wizard was. He was full of fear, she felt it like the cold wind. She began to climb again and did not stop. She heard Haldir call from behind her, but she was numb to him. This was it.

"Arlothiyenne. Stop! Wait for us!" Haldir called out.

She stopped for only a moment, without turning, she spoke, "Well if you want to come.. then come, but I must warn you. What I have to do is not something I wanted any of you to see."

Those in the party heard her words, which seemed to resonate off the walls of the tower and the water, and into their ears. It was the first time, each of them began to feel the uneasiness of the events to come. With great curiosity, and determination to see what would happen, each filed in behind her. Saruman still lived, held in the tower, they all felt it, they all knew it. One by one, they climbed the stairs following the small elf maiden with the world on her shoulders.

Through the corridors and staircases, she climbed, using her keen sense of smell and hearing to locate the one that held the blackest heart. She stopped only once, her hand upon the hilt of her sword to listen to the environment around her, to find his exact location within the tower. She found it. A room, midway up, to her right. Many doors it had to enter, surrounded by terraces. The room, she knew was the one, where the palantir had been housed. She sensed the residue of power that it once held in that room. She turned to her right and began to walk. Down the small corridor, she found the door leading to the one room, that would be where the judgment would take place.

_Judging a traitor..._

Before entering the room, she took a deep breath, and said a prayer to the valar to give her strength. Though Saruman had no power anymore, his evil tongue could still try to poison her heart. She willed the massive metal doors to open, and they did with a loud creak of the hinges. She walked through first, leaving the others to enter on their own. It was in this moment her mind cleared, her heart hardened, and her soul focused on the task at hand. On the other side of the room, huddled in a corner, the old wizard sat, his legs up to his chest, looking weakened worn. The man with him, Grima, sat next to him, speaking to the old man. She kept walking, her footsteps the only sound that resonated in the massive room.

She came to stand in front of the old wizard. Looking down, she became fascinated with his appearance. Where there had once been power, there was no more. He looked frail, meek, mild, and battered. She shook her head in shame at him, finding no pity within her for his state he was in now. It was his fault, he was guilty. In a voice that was like it was not her own, she spoke, the tone resonating off the walls and loomed in all the ears that were present, "My, my, Saruman. We meet at last." she said, her eye fixed upon him. She began to pace, as the restlessness in her heart began to race within her. All the things he had, the results of which she had seen in recent days began to bubble up within in her and churn like a raging river. Long ago, you sought to create something you had great hopes would help aid you in your treacherous plans, but once it was born, it was powerless. So you abandoned it. Tell me Sauruman, does this ring out in your mind?" she asked.

Saruman looked at her, knowing exactly what it was she spoke of. Horror plastered upon his frail features. She taunted him more. "Tell me, Saruman, how does it feel to know that your treachery has come back to bite you in the ass again?" The wizard huddled closer to Grima for protection, but soon, Arlothiyenne found that it was an act. He looked at her with venom in his eyes.

His voice, though weakened, still boomed out in the room. "My creation? He was a failure. One that should have went right, but the Valar meddled with him, and took what I had given him, away." He eyed her closer, "Which I assumed they have given to you? I abandoned my creation without second thought. But once the Dark Lord revealed you, I began to plan on making you join us." Grima heard her words, and scooted himself closer to the wizard as if for protection.

It was at this moment, Arlothiyenne felt the change in the way the others with her, saw her. As if it donned on them. It pained her, for their pain of betrayal was just beginning. She hardened herself to it. She heard the faint sound, though her mind was focused, of weapons being drawn for when and if, she was attacked. It warmed her, at least, that they were still willing to protect her. Or was it to kill her for her betrayal against them? She did not know, and would not think on it at that time.

Arlothiyenne looked at the old wizard with contempt, she sniffed the air, closed her eyes, then made a disgusted face. She opened her eye, and they had changed to a low glowing burn. She hissed out. "I smell your fear. You mask it well behind the stench of your minion with you, but it is there, nonetheless. Did you honestly think to hide your treachery? Or that you could get away with it so easily? Your 'Dark' Lord is not a friend to you. He uses you like a puppet, doing his will. His words are like poison and they have gathered you to his side. Did you honestly think there would not be any consequences to your actions and not receive your punishment?" she made her way to him, crouched down, looked at him with raised brows. "Tell me, Saruman, I command you to." Her voice had changed at this time more. It was darker, more serious than before. It made Grima flinch to hear her words. Saruman, to her notice, looked frightened some, even humbled. She stood suddenly and turned from him. She saw her companions, who were all stunned by her sudden burst of boldness.

She turned back to him. He sat back further against the wall, as if she had struck him. He saw something that was in her, cause she felt it. Rage. He looked even more frail. "It is a great pity for you, a once revered, loved, kindhearted, loving, honorable wizard, gifted by the valar, that it should come to this. How could you? But now look at you, broken, battered, bruised, weakened, powerless and completely useless. Siding with the one who would destroy innocents, ravage peaceful people, and kill all that lives on this earth, for what? Domination, tyranny, hatred. But here you are, a poor excuse of person, frail, ugly. But no worries on your past position. A new white wizard has earned his rank and title from the Valar. One that is worthy, loyal, and not to mention, steadfast in his goodness. How does this make you feel?" she asked to taunt him, provoke him into something. But he did nothing, hanging his head in shame for he knew deep down, she was right. She saw that deep down, he still had some slight shred of humanity left, but that meant nothing. Even the evilest of person could hold onto his humanity long enough to strike at the heart of those he says he is loyal to.

Silence reigned in the room. She just stared at him, seeing his expressions change with each realization of her words. She soon spoke. "I know what it is you and your 'Dark' Lord had planned for me. It would have useless for the two of you to even try. Even in your weakened and powerless state, you can sense I am right. I am stronger than either of you could imagine. So you know, I have been sent by the Valar to judge you, Saruman, and to carry out your punishment. Your crime as a traitor is warranted by death, tell me, should I allow you to live?" She asked him.

He stared at her, said nothing for a moment. But then it was like an epiphany hit him, he moved and was now upon his knees. He clasped his hands in front of him, to plea for his life. He begged, "Can you not overlook my indiscretions and my deceit? I beg you for mercy. The dark lord found you, after I had thought all hope was lost to the aid I needed to complete my tasks. Yes, I abandoned my own son when I saw him without the power I had poured into him. But here your are," he said, pointing to her standing before him, "A new hope I have, that you and I together, with the Dark Lord, can now do what we must to make this world perfect. The power, purity, and inner light you carry, is just what was needed to accomplish it. I beg you for mercy, consider it."

She was stunned, his nerve to beg her to join him in his treachery. How could he? It was too much to fathom. She felt the tension of those behind her in the room. But the shock of it all, did not come until the next moment. Anger was fueled in her, her rage grew to a cool, heated burn. She stared at him, as loud as she could, she spoke, "I will NOT join you, Grandfather. I am a child of light. The judge and jury of the valar, chosen by them to do their bidding. I am not but one small part maia, and more elven than any. The valar took the power, you had given my father and gave it to me, for they knew that I would be able to succeed." she stared at him, he pulled back against the wall, as she began to glow a low burning fire, her eyes, hair and body on fire but not consuming. She grabbed the hilt of her sword. "They designed me for this. To use my power and their own for the good of the people of Middle Earth. I shall succeed in this. I VOW it!"

Haldir felt her rage building, those in the room watched her as she turned all colors of the flame. Bright oranges, reds, cool blues, and bright white. Their mouth gaped opened shocked at something, then whispering to each other. Then her words hit him. 'GrandFather!' that one word struck him like a thousand knives. She was a traitor's kin. The one detail she had never mentioned. His heart broke at the thought of her not telling him. He felt the betrayal strong, just as the others did. He could barely look at her it hurt so much, but he glared at her, angered in a way, but more at the wizard. His Arlothiyenne, kin to such a man, it was a horrible thought, but it was what it was. He loved her still, but felt hurt that she had not told him all of it. He had known she was part maian, but kin to Saruman, it was inconceivable. He looked away from her, the pain too great.

Gandalf who was listening to the whispers, then looked over at Haldir. His gave an understanding stare to him, but it did little for Haldir's nerves he felt. Gandalf understood their feelings, understood the loss of loyalty, some, her heritage had to be hidden from all, including himself. But it really had not come to any surprise though, he knew why he was kept in the dark. It was known that he would go to Saruman for guidance and discover his treachery. It had been written in the sands of time.

_The Judgement..._

Arlothiyenne felt it, the pain she had caused to all in the room for her secret. Her soul was now bruised, deceit was the last thing she wanted to do. But no one's feeling rang out, moreso than Haldir's. She winced feeling that the one person, her heart cared for the most, was hurt. She opened her eyes, the raging building more and more, she felt her body heat up, her hands itching to bring the punishment sooner, so she could end this all, and move on. She would make him pay.

"Thanks to you. My friends behind me, feel betrayed and unable to trust me, and with good reason. For it is a shame to be kin to such a man as yourself. My father, your son, was a great elf; kind, considerate, loving, the same as you once were, but had he lived and had known of you, he too, would be ashamed. You know, grandfather, it was clever of Sauron to send that orc to the border of Lorien. I learned so much from him that day, and with the things I have seen and witnessed since, has further driven me to make sure that your 'Dark' Lord is destroyed all the more. I will complete my task, do the will of Valar, without complaints. But the one thing that I hate the most of Sauron's actions of that skirmish, is that it nearly cost me three of the most important people of my life. My guardians, one of which is bound to my soul." she looked at Haldir then at his brothers, their eyes did not glance at her, but cast down sadly, upon hearing her words, the party behind her looked to Haldir, who was avoiding their stares his eyes but transfixed upon her.

When their gazes met, Arlothiyenne felt Haldir's pain in his heart, saw it behind his eye. His heart was breaking. She felt at this moment, that it would take a miracle for him to have trust in her again. She felt saddened, but turned it to rage as she turned back to Saruman. Fire struck her, began to blaze higher, she grabbed the hilt of her sword and pulled it from its sheath. She held it so that the small ray of light from the skylight hit the blade, causing it to shine brightly. "Tell me, loud enough so that the Valar can hear you. What reason would you give me to allow you to live?" she asked him coldly, her heart filled with contemp.

Saruman leaned up on his knees again, begging and pleading with like an innocent. "I am an old man, I now see what it is I have done wrong. I now look upon a child descended from my own flesh." he said. Arlothiyenne stared at him, his answer was one of cowardice, and she knew it, felt it.

Looking at him again, she told him flatly, "That answer is wrong. You dare to play innocent with me? You are pathetic. Your heart is black as pitch, your words are poison, laced with the venom of the enemy. I do not claim the blood of a traitor, who would sell out all that was once good in himself, for what, empty promises of ruling these lands together. Just know, beast you created in your alliance with Sauron, will be destroyed. I promise it. Sauron's plan and time is running out. He will fail. Peace will come, I VOW it!"

Saruman decided to plea with her like the innocent, he was not. He knew she meant what she said, in his weakened, pathetic state, he mistook the goodness he felt within her, and began to grovel hoping for pity from her. "I am an old man looking upon a child descended from my own flesh." he told her. She laughed out at him, but soon stopped to stare at him.

She only stared at him, contempt and pure disgust written on her face. He bowed his head, seeing that his last attempt, had failed. To win against her was folly. So he silenced himself to accept what she was about to do. Arlothiyenne looked to Grima, who only sat huddled against the wall staring from her to his liege. She saw his thoughts, his regrets, but in the back of his mind, he still screamed loyalty to the one that had seduced him into darkness.

It was time. Judgment was upon her to hand down. Raising her sword, it felt as though it weighed a ton. It began to hum and glow blaze orange. Steadying her hands she moved to stand directly over him, a fierce gleam came over her face, silence embraced the room as everyone watched what she was about to do.

Gandalf felt a slight stab of sadness, knowing that this wizard, once revered enough to become the White Wizard, was now to be judged for his crime. He was not only losing an old friend, but was losing a mentor. After a few more moments of looking down at Saruman, Gandalf looked away, not able to face his old friend's punishment.

The moment seemed to drag on forever as Arlothiyenne moved from side to side, swinging the sword to prepare for the contact. First from the right then to the left, and back to the right again. Holding the sword tightly by the hilt, she paused a moment, her nerves gathering for the blow, she breathed deep. A tear slowly slipped past her eye lids and down her cheek. This was the hardest thing she had ever done before. She closed her eyes, hoping to wake from this nightmare, she moved her body into a stance just in front of the kneeling wizard. Under her breath a silent prayer to the Valar for strength. Finding her courage, she drew back her sword.

A heartbeat passed her by just as she found the moment she sought. In a swift motion, she brought her sword to meet the flesh of his neck. She felt the jerk of the sword's blade as it passed through the flesh and bones, burning the opened wound clean. She opened her eyes with the sword still held high in mid air and looked down at him with no emotion, no pity. The head remained for a moment, a look of horror now frozen forever upon his face. It then teetered, and fell from the neck with a thud, rolling onto the floor coming to rest just at Gandalf's feet.

She paused before moving, still gathering her now thoroughly frayed nerves. Slowly she lowered her sword, then placed it back into its sheath. She felt numb, her job was finished. She only stared at the lifeless body for a moment before she turned and faced her friends. She hated to do this task, but it was her calling, her job.

Arlothiyenne felt the emotions of each in the room with her. The pain, the betrayal, the shock, were all written on their faces. But no one said anything and began filing from the room in silence, save only two. Gandalf and Haldir. Neither of them could look at her fully, which pained her, slightly. She decided that if that was how they felt, then so be it.

Grima had been silent as a mouse the whole time, and for a moment it was forgotten that he was even there. Gandalf's eyes went wide and Haldir began to come forward, but Arlothiyenne felt the rage of the man and moved too fast for anyone to see her action. Taking her father's daggers, she turned just in time to stab the wicked man once in the chest and once in the side, stunning and wounding him at the same time. Horror covered his face, he clutched his chest, and began to stagger back. After a moment, he began to gasp for air as the blood began to pour from his chest and mouth. He collapsed and died next to Saruman's body.

Now hardened to the killings, she ripped off a piece of her tunic and began wiping the dagger blades clean. She looked up to find Haldir and Gandalf staring at her. She lifted her nose in the air, putting on the air of arrogance and indifference, and began to walk from the room. Her heart, deep inside was breaking. She had to deal with this pain on her own.

_Judgment Complete..._

After leaving the room, Arlothiyenne made her way out of the tower. Her pace fast, she had to get out, into the air. Her stomach churning, the bile trying to rise from her. Sickened at what she just had to do, the remorse of having her friends look at her as though she was a mistake of nature. She clutched her stomach, willing it to stop moving. Before she knew it, she was out of the tower, upon the top steps and making her way down.

At the foot of the stairs, stood the entire party with the exception of Gandalf and Haldir, watching her ever moves. She came to the bottom of the stairs, and went to the side and began to heave. It came like the flood from her. The bile, the disgust of it, came in great long heaves. She emptied the contents of her stomach. Why did it have to be her? Her mind wondered as she wiped her mouth, trying to catch her bearings again. She turned slowly, her body still shaking from her vomiting. Naufaer, her companion and what seemed now, her only friend, came to her, nuzzled her cheek. Arlothiyenne reached out shakily and began to stroke the horse's face. She spoke to her with her mind. "We must leave, my friend." The horse came to stand in front of her, Arlothiyenne used the bottom step to mount the horse. She turned to face her friends, who she all noticed, had looks of compassion upon their faces. They understood what she had just done, but also the feeling of their disappointment as to what she was and her secrecy. She kicked Naufaer gently in the side, and began ride away. She had to leave, get away.

Gimli and Pippin called out to her, asking if she was alright, but she gave them no answer. Legolas felt her pain, and turned to Orophin and Rumil. "We must go after her." The two brothers did not hesitate, and all three mounted their horses following her. The other remained behind waiting for Haldir and Gandalf.

Within moments after Arlothiyenne left, and seeing the three elves that followed her disappeared, Gandalf and Haldir made their way down the stairs and directly to their horses. Gandalf feeling weary and worried, looked around and found Arlothiyenne was gone. He turned to the others. "Where is Arlothiyenne?" he asked. Haldir heard the wizard's question, and turned to look around. He panicked when he did not see her. He noticed that Legolas and his brothers were gone as well.

King Theoden, sitting up on his horse spoke. "She is gone. Legolas and Haldir's brothers went after her." he told them.

Gandalf hearing it, turned to look at the gates. "Yes. But no worries, we shall catch up with them soon enough. Legolas will persuade her to stop. I know it."

Gandalf and the others kicked their horses and began to run, once final instructions were given to the Ents. Trees and vines were to be planted to over take the tower The doors to the tower sealed, acting as a tomb to the wizard and his evil minion, Grima. The party rode on hard and fast, eager to beat the night to make camp.

* * *

N/A: Phew...this critique took a long time. Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think.

Up Next: On the Road to Rohan...


	35. Chapter ThiryThree

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Road to Rohan

_Hurtful feelings..._

The party rode until the sun was just on the horizon, readying itself for a night of slumber. They found that camp had already begun being set up by Legolas, Rumil and Orophin. The fire started and the smell of rabbit stew cooking on the open flames. They stood up, seeing the others arrival and made their way to greet them all. Gandalf inquired as to where Arlothiyenne was. Legolas told him that she was bathing in a small stream just outside the camp beyond the boulders to the south.

Haldir never spoke to anyone, keeping to himself. His mind, Gandalf felt, was full of turmoil dealing with the events of the day. Being such an arrogant elf, his heart would need time to adjust. The old wizard looked to the others and saw they were wearied, but the events from earlier that day, still weighed heavily on their consciences. To remedy the confusion, and break tension, Gandalf felt that it would be cleared, once Arlohtiyenne told her story, so he made his way to where she was to speak to her.

It was not long after he left the camp, that Gandalf found her. Sitting upon a small boulder, her hands combing out her long wet tresses. She was silently weeping as she did it. It pained him to see her cry, to him she was like his own child, his heart broke. She looked up, her silent tear gleaming in the rays of the moonlight. She looked out upon the plains. He silently approached her. Once he was near her, he spoke softly, "Little Dove, why do you cry?" he asked.

Arlothiyenne, hearing his familiar voice, reached up without looking at him, and wiped away her own tears. "Everyone thinks I am a traitor. Now knowing who I am, what I am. They hate me. I have betrayed them, but not because I wanted to." She sniffled a bit.

Hearing her words, he understood them. He walked over, and sat upon the boulder next to her. Taking one arm, he wrapped it around her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze. "They do not hate you. All that is needed is an explanation. They only know a small part of it, if you tell them, they will understand." he told her to assure her fear, stroking her hair to comfort her.

She thought on what he said. Perhaps he was right, maybe they would understand her reasoning for not telling. She leaned her head upon his shoulder. "You may be right, but I am still fearing what I have done, has lost at least one. He is my heart, Gandalf. We are connected, if he rejects me, I shall fade." she told him.

He knew exactly who she was speaking of. Haldir. He squeezed her again gently, then pulled back to look down at her. "He loves you, Arlothiyenne. Did he not tell you this, when you asked it?" she shook her head sadly. He smiled at her, and hugged her again. "He is meant for you, Arlothiyenne. That bond is stronger than any other, he knows it. He does feel a bit betrayed, but in his own arrogant way, he is dealing with it. This is a minor set back is all, give him time." He looked down at her again. "He has loved you since the moment you arrived in Lorien, two hundred years ago. That love, you both share, is deeply embedded. Now dry those tears and come back to the fire, you have a task to perform." Arlothiyenne looked at him, knowing what he meant. She had to tell them everything.

"If you think that it will help I will do it. I have nothing else to lose." she said sadly and putting on a smile for her old friend.

_By the Campfire..._

Arriving back at camp, Arlothiyenne and Gandalf found everyone was gathered around, chatting among themselves, smoking pipeweed, and telling stories. But upon seeing her, they all stopped the tension resuming from where it had left off. In a nervous attempt to break the ice, she smiled at each. Legolas, who seemed to be the only one that was not affected by the knowledge, nor casting judgement, scooted over and patted the ground beside him for her to sit. She took the seat offered and listened as Gandalf started speaking to all of them.

"Since Isengard, there has been some tensions building. It is time to have all of you take a moment and listen to Arlothiyenne's side to it all. Perhaps, you all will see why she had to do what she did." He turned and sat next to King Theoden who looked over to Arlothiyenne waiting for her to begin.

She stared at the fire a moment trying to figure out how to start. It only took a moment for her to find them, took a deep breath and began her tale. She told them of her parents origins, the reasoning behind the Valar's reasoning for taking the power from her father and giving it to her. Told them of why it was important she keep it secret until the right time. During the tale, she began to notice that the tension was beginning to fade, and understanding took its place. But the one person among them, she cared for the most, seem to be fighting something within himself. Haldir. It pained her to have him look away from her. But she hardened herself, he just had to deal with it. Her voice rang out filling the ears of those around the fire. "You see, it was not my choosing to hide this from all of you. It was the will of the Valar, who thought it best to be kept secret, until it could not any longer. I understand you all feel as though I have decieved you, but it was necessary. All I ask is for you all to please forgive me." she said finishing up on her explanations.

Having heard enough, apparently, Haldir stood and walked from the camp without so much as a second glance. Arlothiyenne's heart fell, knowing that he seemed out of sorts. She tried looking into his mind, contacting him, but he had somehow blocked her.

Having heard the tale, the hobbits seemed to let it slide, and began asking her questions, but Pippin seemed to be in thoughts about it. He finally shrugged it off and admitted out loud, "Well, that explains a lot." Everyone looked at him, smiled and continued speaking among themselves, trying to include Arlothiyenne, but she did not allow herself to get caught up in the conversations. She kept staring in the direction Haldir had went. After a while, she began to feel tired and excused herself. She wanted to be alone, contemplate what she was to do next. But deep down, she wanted to be alone.

_Legolas..._

Legolas saw her leave, knowing in his heart exactly what it was that was aching her heart. That stubborn marchwarden, always seemed to shut people out when he was trying to figure something out. His normal way of dealing with things, was torturing Arlothiyenne. She needed him like the air she breathed. He had to talk to them, help them with this. He stood, excused himself and took off to follow Arlothiyenne.

_To comfort a friend..._

He caught sight of her just before she made it to her bedroll. He began to jog to her calling out, "Arlothiyenne! Wait, please stop." he told her. She seemed to stiffen at his voice, then turned to face him.

"Legolas?" she said to him. It seemed this day, beside Gandalf, he had been the only other one that was not changed by the knowledge of who and what she was. She smiled. "Is something amiss?" she asked him.

He stopped in front of her, looking at her fully. "Yes, there is. You. I sense something is greatly troubling you. What is it?" he asked as concern washed over him.

She hated it, Legolas had the abilities to sense things. The one time she wanted to hide from her feelings, be alone, he just had to call her out. It was in his good nature to care about those around him. She huffed out an annoyed breath and looked up at him. "I cannot hide anything from you can I?" she looked away, the emotions and tiredness of the day began to make her weary. "Truthfully, I am tired, but my heart is aching right now. The others have seem to understand things better, but the one person I need to have next to me, is not here." She told him, tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes. She sniffled some.

Seeing her cry, made him sad. He understood, all too well, the bond two hearts could have. He had seen it in his father's eyes with his mother. Truth was, his mother, was not his father's true mate, but his father loved her just the same. Their bond had been strong until the day she died many millennias ago. But his thoughts were broken, when he heard her began to cry again. The sadness Arlolthiyenne's heart felt, began to take her over, and in an attempt to hide it, she turned from him. He wanted to help her, to comfort her. He reached out, turned her and pulled her to him. He held her tightly, stroking her hair and shushing her.

As she openly sobbed into his chest, he soothed her, speaking an old elven calming spell similar to the one, he and Haldir used on her before the battle of Helm's Deep. It worked. She pulled back from him and looked at him. "You are such a good friend to me." she said to him, hugging him quickly. He still felt her pain, it loomed like a cloud before the rain.

"Arlothiyenne, you must tell me how you truly feel. It will do you much good, if you did. Please tell me." he urged her.

She looked at him, pulled back some, and bit her bottom lip. "It is everything. My powers. The chaos Middle Earth is under. What I had-" she stopped as if to gather herself, "what I had to do to day. The way all of you felt after, and now Haldir. I am at a loss as to what to do about it. He will not speak to me. He barely looks at me.

He had known it before she openly said it. Haldir was the what was causing the problem. Haldir is just trying to sort out how to deal with such news. You are thinking that what he heard about today, you being a traitor's granddaughter, that he will want nothing to do with you, and that he hates you. Am I correct?" he asked looking at her.

She did not speak, and only shook her head. He continued. "I do not think you are correct on it. He is meant for you, Arlothiyenne, and you for him. His heart only feels wounded, because you did not tell him. He is a protector, and like all protectors, they feel they need to know everything in order to fully do what is needed. I assure you, he will see the light. Just you wait and see." he said hugging her lightly.

As Legolas hugged her, he caught movement just outside the camp, near the pitch of the night. The soft glow of the campfire illuminated the person there. It was Haldir, who was looking at he and Arlothiyenne, hugging. He made not motions, did not attempt to call out, just turned and walked back out into the darkness.

Legolas pulled away looked down at her. "Now it is time you rest. I shall speak to Haldir, so worry not." he placed an arm about her shoulder and led her to the bedroll. He waited as she lie down, covered up and adjusted her pack beneath her head. He smiled at her, bowed his head and left to find Haldir. He had a bone to pick with him.

_Haldir sees..._

Legolas found Haldir not long after leaving Arlothiyenne, sitting upon a boulder, playing with his sword, twirling it around in the dirt making soft circles. He was deep in thought. Legolas, seeing his mellon in such a state of thought, approached silently.

Haldir knew who it was that came to him, and did not have to glance up. He hardened himself knowing what his friend would say. Flatly he spoke, "Is there something wrong, Legolas?" His eyes never left the point where the blade was on the ground, still twirling it around.

Legolas still approached the boulder, as a cat that stalked into a room, silent and smoothly. He realized the only way to open Haldir up and help the situation was to be blunt, and forward. "Yes, Haldir, there is. Arlothiyenne is in a terrible state." he said to him, not happy about the way he had left her. He came to the side of the boulder and sat down.

Haldir looked up and out onto the moonlit plains before him for a moment, then turned to him. His eyes showed no emotion, and was as blank as a clean slate. "Aye, I saw it. Is she alright?" he asked showing a hint of care.

"Yes, but her heart and soul are aching, afraid that you hate her." he told him in a clipped tone.

Haldir's head shot to the Prince's direction, hearing his words, then closed his eyes in pain. He looked away ashamed of himself for how coldly he had treated her. Legolas saw the arrogance, the aloofness leave the stubborn Marchwarden. He was humbling himself. "I do not hate her, Legolas. Far from it, if anything, I love her more." he admitted.

Legolas hearing his words, did not understand, but he continued on with his hardened self, trying to hold onto his calm. "Well, if you love her so much, then why in Mordor, do you not talk to her? Find out why she did not at least let you know." he was a little perplexed now by the whole thing. He continued, "Haldir, do you have any idea what your arrogant nature is doing to her? You say you love her more, but your action speak otherwise." He pointed out.

Haldir knew he was right, he had treated her poorly since the tower. He regretted it, but still he held fast to why he was upset. "I am hurt that she did not feel right about telling me the full story. How can I protect her, if I do not know all the information?" He asked.

Legolas looked at his friend, honestly he spoke, "Haldir, she did not want to keep it from us. She was commanded not to tell. You heard her at the fire side, the whole story. I, for one, completely understand why it was held from all of us. If the information about her fell into the wrong hands, she would be in danger. Your silence, and unwillingness to talke to her, is paining her, and that, my friend, makes me upset with you." he admitted to him, still holding his tongue from full anger. He closed his eyes and calmed himself, "Haldir, you have to let it go, forgive her. If you do not fix this, she will grieve and fade, and if she does that, so will you. You two, are meant for each other, Faer mates. You are duty bound to be with her in all things." he reached out, after watching Haldir's face go from arrogance and aloofness, to sadness. He pitied the Marchwarden, but he was his friend, and he knew that Haldir valued bluntness.

Haldir seemed to choke up some, then looked at Legolas with eyes filled with pain and uncertainty. "I know. I would die to protect her. Tell me, How do I fix this?" he pleaded.

"Go to her. Let go of your own doubt, stop thinking on how you feel and focus on her. She is the one with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Tell her how you feel." he said urging Haldir on.

Haldir felt doubtful, he replied to Legolas's words. "What if she wants nothing to do with me?" he asked. Legolas did not know how to answer.

Haldir spoke, emotions poured out with his words. "You know, when she first arrived in Lorien, I had held her in my arms while taking her to the nursemaid." he looked at Legolas who sat there only listening. He continued his story, "I looked into her tiny face and knew. Just knew that she was different, that my heart was tied to her. For several years after her arrival, she brought joy to my family's lives. Most specially, mine." Haldir's sadness came as he kept talking. "When she left and was lost, a part of me went with her. For two centuries, I thought of nothing but her, buried myself in my work, and finally, the months prior to returning to Lorien, I dreamed of her, wondered. The Valar must have pitied me, because there she was before me, older, more beautiful. It was seeing her face in my dreams, and then right before me, that the innocent love I had for her as a child, grew instantly into something. I do not want to lose her." he said looking down, a small tear threatened to fall. He placed his head in his hands shaking as he wiped away the emtion.

Legolas pitied him, placed a comforting hand to his friend's shoulder. "Then the answer on what to do is right before you. Go to Her." he said urging. He patted his shoulder. Brightened up his mood, "I will take your watch. Go to her, soothe her soul and yours." His soft command received some hesitation. He gently pushed Haldir's back forward, urging him to get on with it. "Go, Haldir." he said again.

"You do not mind, mellon?" Haldir said arching his brow, hoping that he meant it. The urgency came to be with her..

"No I do not mind, go on. She is lying down." Legolas smiling glad he had finally gotten the stubborn Marchwarden to listen to reason.

Haldir gathered his weapons and stood. Legolas placed a small smile to his lips and nodded his head. Go! He mouthed. Haldir walked in the direction of camp. His heart racing to be near her.

_Pep talk with Gandalf..._

Legolas had left her there, but as she laid there, she found that sleep would not come. Her thoughts strayed to the day's events, she was only slightly relieved that the others had somewhat forgiven her, but this thing with Haldir caused tears to come. How could he close himself off to her after he had told her that there was nothing she could ever do to cause his heart to change? She felt hopeless with the situation. How she would love to have her mother there to comfort her. It was in that wish, she felt her mother's presence with her, warmth and love enveloped her, then the brush to her mind.

"_I feel you pain, my daughter. Fear not, for he has seen and will come to you soon." _Hearing her mother's words brought some measure of comfort to her.

Then she heard someone approach her bedroll from the back. She hiccupped and stiffened as she felt a gentle hand to her shoulder. The person behind her was not Haldir, as she had hoped, but Gandalf. "Arlothiyenne, you are crying?" he inquired.

Looking over her shoulder, she found him kneeling beside her, his eyes kind and concerned. She sat up, and drew her knees up to her chest, circling them with her arms. "A little, but I am alright." she sniffled again, then continued, worry and a little hint of dread in her voice, she asked. "How did everyone truly take my explanation?"

He smiled at her. "Very well. So well, in fact, that they are concerned for you right now. They all sense that your heart is troubled and wondering what it is that is ailing you." He patted her arm, reassuring her more. "I shall tell you now that they were all a little worried as to why it was not revealed, who you were before, so they could protect you better, but understand. All trespass has been forgiven. Legolas you know has accepted it, and has taken it upon himself to help mend the barrier between you and Haldir. He is with him now." he said warmly smiling at her, then wrapped his arm about her shoulder. "He will listen, and accepted it. I know, and deep down, you know it as well."

"Perhaps he will. I just wish he would talk to me." she said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"He will." he looked up just then and nodded into the direction over her right shoulder pointing to a figure coming toward them. "That looks like him coming now." Arlothiyenne's gaze shot in that direction. It was him, walking slowly toward them. She turned her body away slightly, still afraid to see him fully. The old wizard kissed her forehead then stood to leave. Butterflies gathered in Arlothiyenne's stomach as Haldir approached wondering what he would say to her.

_Burying the Hatchet... _

Haldir came to stand next to the bedroll, nodded to Gandalf and bowed his head slightly, in respect to the old wizard. Gandalf, now standing, nodded back, smiled and left them there in peace. When Haldir was sure that Gandalf was out of earshot, and out of sight, he sat next to her, close enough that their elbows touched, but far enough that their hearts cried out from the distance. Silence came like a thick blanket for what seemed an eternity. They never looked at each other, or acknowledged one another.

Finally, Arlothiyenne broke the monotonous silence by letting out a labored sigh. "Haldir, do you find me disgusting for being that traitor's granddaughter?"

Hearing her words, Haldir's head shot in her direction, shock on his face. 'Surely she did not think that!' his mind screamed. He felt disappointed that she did not tell him and little hurt, but disgust...no. He shook his head and replied most earnestly, "Absolutely not! I was shocked that you did not tell me, but I am most definitely not disgusted. How could you even think that?" He looked at her trying to see her eyes, but she had turned her head. He had to know what was behind those auburn eyes. Reaching out, he placed his forefinger to her chin and turned her to face him. "Arlothiyenne, please look at me." he softly commanded. "Please." he pleaded.

She turned to him, her eyes glistened in the soft firelight. Haldir saw the tears and immediately felt guilt. She said no words to him, the pain in her eyes was clear to him. He scolded himself on the inside for the arrogance and selfishness he had caused her. He spoke softly, his eyes never leaving hers, "I am sorry for causing you pain. Please forgive me." he whispered.

Arlothiyenne gazed into his eyes, saw his sincerity and truth there, she melted inside. He looked sow vulnerable. She reached up and placed a hand to his cheek, he leaned into that hand. When she spoke his eyes softened more. "I am sorry for not telling you sooner. I had no choice but to keep it from all of you. Haldir, I trust you most of all, but I could not speak." Her voice was sad, she sniffled on last time.

All the anger and upset he had felt earlier, seemed to melt away. He looked at her. To assure her, he pulled her into and embrace then kissed her head. Shushing her, he spoke, "Shh. It is alright, I understand it now, but you must keep me informed if I am to fully protect you. If it something you cannot tell me, just tell me so next time." He reached out and took her hand in his.

Arlothiyenne looked down at his hands and new tears began to fall, but not the tears of sadness, but of relief. Haldir hated seeing her tears, and reached for her quickly pulling her to him. She did not resist him, and buried her face in his chest taking in his scent. It calmed her greatly. He stroked her hair, and spoke to her softly. "Do not cry, my love. You have not lost me, nor I you." Hearing him, she looked at him as he smiled down at her. She smiled softly back, all the tension now gone. The fatigue of the day was now taking a toll on her. He saw the look. "Arlothiyenne, you are tired and weary. Lie down here and rest, my love." he said as he urged her to lie back on her bedroll. "I shall leave you to sleep." he told her.

To his words, she reacted as if in a panic, grabbing for him afraid he would never come back. "Please do not leave me." she said in a harsh whisper.

"Shhh, alright, my love. I will return, but I must get my bedroll. I will not be gone long." he said as he caressed her cheek smiling sweetly down at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. Haldir got up and walked to get his packs.

He returned to her side, she was near sleep. He looked down at her and began rolling out his bedroll. He situated himself upon his bedroll, and close beside her, he laid on his side facing her.

Knowing he was near, Arlothiyenne scooted closer to him placing her face into his chest. A lock of his hair hung down from his shoulder. She reached up, taking the lock between her fingers and caressed it. So silky and smooth it was, and yet so comforting. She relaxed more as the relief and tiredness took over.

Haldir pulled her closer and listened to the sound of her breathing. Placing his arms about her waist, he held her tightly, possessively and protectively close. Soon he felt her breathing calm more and knew that sleep had taken her. He kissed the top of her forehead. "Sleep well, my love, I will be here when you wake." his eyes grew heavy, but leaned his head close to her ears, "I love you." he whispered.

She heard his words in her subconscious mind and smiled at them. He saw that smiled and felt more at peace. He closed his eyes and found his reverie with the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

N/A: Phew, that chappie is done...and the last of the revamp chapters...now on with the chapters from scratch..Bear with me folks, RL is hectic and I will make updates as soon as time permits...BTW, I have officially entered to of my stories into the MEFA Awards. Arlothiyenne: A Tale of Destiny and A Breath Away...Wish me luck...Fingers crossed..

Next up...In Rohan


	36. Chapter ThirtyFour

**Genres: ** Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Back in Rohan

_Arriving in Edoras to Celebrations..._

The entourage arrived in Edoras the following evening. The city was buzzing with activity as the inhabitants came out to greet them. Though joyous of their king's return, a veil of sadness still loomed at the loss of many warriors in the battle.

Approaching the top of the plateau, they were greeted by Lady Eowyn and Lord Eomer, who were overjoyed themselves for their uncle's safe return. It was nearing the latest part of the day and the sun was sinking low.

Arlothiyenne dismounted Naufaer and was greeted by Eowyn who told her that it was tradition after battle to hold a feast in the honor of the dead and victory and that a gown had been prepared for her. As Eowyn whisked her away, Arlothiyenne turned back to find Haldir and his brothers had been stopped by children who were curious about them. Haldir looked up just then and smiled at her. It was his silent way of telling her that he would be along shortly.

After a brief respite, cleaning up, and a quick nap, Arlothiyenne arose to find that it was time for the feast. The entire city of inhabitants were there. Music played, the people laughing, the smell of fire burning in the pits filled the air, merriment was about the room.

Haldir sat next to Arlothiyenne, dressed in Rohan's finest attire, his brothers across the table dressed similarly, down the table sat Merry and Pippin with Gimli and Legolas. The fellowship was mostly here, but two were absent and one gone forever. It saddened her. She wondered how Sam and Frodo was faring.

The became quiet as the King Theoden, sitting at the high table stood. Raising his goblet. Everyone rose from their seats raising theirs as well. King Theoden spoke, "These past days, we have seen sadness, death, and fear. But we have also seen courage, loyalty, and old alliances reforged. Let us not forget these days, may they ever be remembered when Man prevailed. Never forget those who have gone on to the great halls of our fathers. Hail the Victorious Dead!" he raised his glass again, and all in the room repeated his words. The merriment continued.

_Drinking Game..._

The merriment raged on well into the late hours of the night. Arlothiyenne sat around watching the comings and goings on around her, Haldir always by her side, holding her hand in his. It was in the lateness of the hour, she began to smile, as the men's and, yes, hobbits and dwarf's behavior began to lighten the moods. She herself had indulged in the drinking, but always in control not to have too much. It was an amazement to her, how men, who had faced such perilous diversity, could find joy and peace in such terrible times. Men. They truly did know how to adapt to changes.

She and Haldir began to really pay close attention as Merry and Pippin, now merrily lightened, as they danced upon a table, singing, dancing, and spreading the joy they felt. Orophin and Rumil, found their own sort of entertainment, talking with a few of the Rohirrim riders, sharing stories of past battles and victories.

Haldir and Arlothiyenne also began to circle about the room, conversing with several people who would stop and thank them for their help during the battle and healing. During one such conversation, Arlothiyenne glanced about the massive hall and captured an intimate moment shared between Lady Eowyn and Aragorn. Sharing a cup of wine, which was seen as in invitation of affection. Once Aragorn took a sip, he gave it back to her, then turned to leave. King Theoden approached congratulating her. The Lady had no idea that it was not Aragorn that her heart would belong to, but another, in the land south of them in Gondor.

In another part of the room, a group was gathered around a table watching a particular elf and a dwarf in a game of dominance. A drinking game. Haldir, pulled Arlothiyenne behind him toward the small crowd.

There stood Legolas, listening to the challenge that Gimli set forth. The two completely opposite in heritage friends, were so much alike. Competitive and in a way, stubborn. Legolas had taken on the challenge and began drinking with the dwarf. One cup of ale after another he drank with no real effects. Gimli after nearly ten pints was beginning to wane, but Legolas held strong. His cups lined up in front of him, at least twenty to count, until at last he stopped a moment and looked at his hands.

"I feel a sensation, tingling through me." he looked up at all near by him, "I believe it is affecting me." he said to really no one.

Lord Eomer, who stood next to Haldir, his brow cocked in curiosity. He leaned closer to Haldir to speak. "Lord Marchwarden, tell me. Do elves respond to the drink as we humans do?" he asked still watching the two friends.

Arlothiyenne heard the question and looked at Haldir wondering just how he would answer.

Haldir smiled broadly. "Actually, Elves have a higher tolerance to human brewed ales, and have to drink extra-large quantities before they feel the full effects. Just like our elven brews and wines, are stronger, if you were to drink our spirits, you would be fully incapacitated after one cup, or maybe even two." he said to the man.

Eomer seemed quite interested, then came back. "Remind me to never drink more than a half cup or one full one should I ever visit your realm." he stopped looked to Gimli who was now showing signs of complete inebriation. His eyes half closed, his beard dripping with liquid. As Legolas took another sip, it was then that Gimli fell forward on the table completely unconscious. Legolas looked at him, shrugged, then set his now empty cup down on the table with a loud thud.

The crowd seeing the Elf had won the challenge, began cheering and patting him on the back.

Arlothiyenne was completely amused she began clapping. Haldir laughed at how much the dwarf had drunk, and passed out as he had.

_In dreams, he comes..._

By the time the celebrations came to a close, it was near the mid-point of the night. Haldir had long since escorted her to her chambers, and retired to his own. Arlothiyenne laid upon her bed, fighting find her slumber, when it finally came, she found more than she had expected.

(Reveries)

Frodo climbing the mountainside, with Sam and a gangling creature that had a past with the ring. Gollum was his name, a tortured soul, not much different from a hobbit once. His mind in turmoil, his heart blackened with dangerous thoughts of the One Ring. He was plotting and playing the innocent loyalty game with the two young hobbits with him.

Then they were separated, Sam and Frodo was alone, traveling on and then caught by a man, a young man with dirty blond hair wearing the armor of Gondor. The son of the steward, and brother to Boromir. He was holding them hostage at the foot of the mountains that crossed over into Mordor.

Then images of the earlier days flashed before her, seeing and reliving the death of Saruman. There was a question as to where the next battle would take place, that was never asked, never answered. But in her heart, she knew it was near. The battle that would come, huge and chaotic. Masses and masses of creatures brought to a battlefield of unknown origins. A place she had never been before. The losses would be great, but victory would come.

Then to the present, she saw herself lying on her bed, but it shifted to other parts of the Golden Hall, to the room that held most of her friends. Pippin. Pippin was at the center.

The fiery eye of Sauron flashed before her, she woke in a panic, but her vision did not stop. She blinked, but it never left.

There at the foot of the bed, she saw a fog and in it, was the room where her friends were. Pippin was reaching for something that Gandalf held. Her heart quickened as the realization hit her. The Palantir. He was going to hold it.

(End Reverie and Vision)

She nearly flew from the bed, throwing on her robe, she left her rooms to stop him.

_On the Steps of the Golden Hall..._

In the clear night, the moon shown down. Legolas, standing on the platform looked out upon the moonlit terrain. His mind constantly scanning his feelings. Aragorn approached him cautiously, trying not to startle his friend.

Legolas looked at him, his eyes wide, full of emotion. "Something stirs in the east. I feel it." he told him.

Aragorn looked to the east and tried to connect with the feeling, but found he could not.

Abruptly, Legolas' head shot to face him. His heart had quicken, he was on alert. "He is here!" he said.

Both of them ran back into the Hall and to the room where the rest of them laid.

_Pippin's mistake..._

Pippin rose quietly from his sleeping pad, and carefully walked to where Gandalf laid. Sensing his cousin's rousing, Merry whispered to him, "What are you doing? Pippin?"

"I have to see it, touch it." he said grabbing the water pitcher, then reaching for the cloaked wrapped ball of glass. He made the switch quickly and held the ball close to himself.

"Pippin, do not do it. It is not wise." Merry told him, trying to discourage him.

Pippin unwrapped the Palantir, and gazed at it in wonder. He closed his eyes and placed his hands about it. Immediately, he was thrown back, his hands unable to move. The power surged and the raspy voices began to ring out in his mind. He saw the images flashing before him. The White tree, ablaze with fire but not consumed. The Dark Lord's minion, the Witch King, then the the Great Fiery eye that spoke to his mind.

He screamed out as the pain came to him from the palantir.

All in the room, shot from their beds and rushed to his side. The door burst open, and in came Haldir, his brothers and Arlothiyenne. Gandalf who had beaten them all, pulled the magic ball from his hands and fell back. Seeing that Pippin still suffered, he threw it down and bounced back to lean over the hobbit, trying to see what he had been shown.

He laid there, barely able to speak.

_The truth in his eyes, and fate is revealed..._

Gandalf fought the little hobbit, trying to see what he was shown. Arlothiyenne crossed the room, seeing her little friend in such a state. She fell to her knees and began to talk to Pippin.

"Pippin, what did you see?" she asked, Gandalf had both hands upon his face, his eyes closed trying to read his mind.

"I saw-I saw- a white tree. On fire, but not consumed. Then I saw-" he stopped the tears beginning to fall, he opened them, looked from Arlothiyenne to Gandalf, "Him. I saw him. He spoke to me. He knows of the Ring. He asked me my name. But I did not answer."

Hearing his words, Gandalf looked at the others, but said nothing. Arlothiyenne closed her eyes and saw the fiery Eye. Saw the images Pippin had. The White Tree on fire, the Witch King, then she heard the voices, and Pippin's response. She opened her eyes and looked at Gandalf.

"He is telling the truth, Gandalf." she whispered.

Gandalf shook his head. "I know." he said. He stood, his irritation of the hobbit reigning through. "Fool of a Took!" he proclaimed.

Arlothiyenne, hearing his aggravated proclamation softly scolded Gandalf. "Gandalf, please! He cannot help himself. It is in his nature to be curious." she said standing.

Pippin was now being held by Merry with Sam and Frodo looking on at their friend.

Haldir stood by the door, disheveled in only his leggings and his hair unbound. He looked concern for the little hobbit. Aragorn and Legolas was nearly breathless from their short run to the chambers. Gimli had fallen back to sleep and snoring loudly.

_Meeting with the King..._

The house had been awaken in the dead of night, the commotion had brought them from their beds. The king, his nephew, Gamling and his niece, stood in the Main hall in their robes listening to Gandalf.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. He told Sauron nothing. A fool he is, but an honest one." he said.

King Theoden sat upon his throne taking in all that had been revealed in the vision. Pippin stood in the room, before the king, head bowed low for the shame of doing something as dangerous as he had. King Theoden looked at them. "What does it mean?" he asked.

Gandalf spoke, "We had wondered where the next battle would take us. Saruman would never have told us. The white tree on fire but not consumed. The white tree of Gondor. This tells me that his eye is fixed on Gondor. I leave at first light for Minas Tirith and-" he said turning to Pippin, "I will not be going alone. We shall meet with the steward and request he light the beacons. When that time comes, Rohan must answer."

The king said nothing. The room was eerily quiet. Arlothiyenne waited to hear what the king would decided. Haldir was beside her, arm about her waist. The king rose up and began pacing. "Why should I answer when they did not come to my aid?"

No answer came.

It was after a few mere moments that all in the meeting, left to return to their chambers. Tomorrow would swiftly and all needed their rest.

_Gandalf departs..._

The morning came with Gandalf stalking fast to the stables. Aragorn walked beside him talking about the plan. Arlothiyenne and Haldir followed closely behind with his brothers following. The plan was simple, Gandalf and Pippin would ride to Minas Tirith and urge the steward to light the beacons. Easy enough, but Arlothiyenne knew that the steward would not do it, and matters would have to be taken on ones own. Three days they would have to ride in order to reach the White City. Three long days to wait.

She looked back at Pippin who was being scolded by Merry. "Why do you always have to look?" he asked irritated.

"I can't help it." Pippin said frankly. They stopped just outside the stable doors. Merry pulled out a small pouch and handed it to Pippin. Pippin looked down at it and then back up again, confused. "The last of the long bottom leaf?"

Merry simply looked at him. "Yes. You smoke too much, you always have." he told him.

"You are coming with me, right?" Pippin said as Merry turned then began walking again. "Merry?"he said hopefully.

"No, not this time." Merry said sadly.

Inside the stables, Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and reached down for Pippin. Gandalf whispered to the horse. "Time to go, my friend. Show us the meaning of haste." With those words, Shadowfax tore from the stall with a great speed.

Merry ran to the nearest post to watch as Gandalf and Pippin rode off. Eomer, who stood near by looked down at the childlike hobbit, then placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "We have always went everywhere together. I do not know what to do."

Eomer spoke not a word, and looked over to find that Arlothiyenne and Haldir had joined them, watching the Wizard and hobbit ride off.

_Revelations..._

Eomer, curious, spoke to Arlothiyenne. "My lady, can you tell us what will happen?' he asked.

Arlothiyenne, knew what would happen, felt it. She felt Aragorn and the others behind her. She turned to face them all. "The beacons will be lit, but not without some trickery. Denethor's heart is gray, and clouded. But Gandalf, has with him quite an extraordinary little hobbit." she smiled at them all, then looked down at Merry. "He will be fine, Merry. Pippin had a part to play, and this is just a start. We all have some part to play." she patted his shoulder.

Merry looked at her, then smiled slightly. "I am sure we all do, it is just, that Pip and I have never been without each other." he said pointing out the obvious.

She smiled again. "We all know it, no two people are as close as the two of you are. That is something that will help in the end. Pippin has to find his courage, and this is one step in that direction." She looked at Haldir, who was looking back to see that Gandalf was now completely out of sight.

He turned back, held out an arm to Arlothiyenne. "He is now well on his way. We need to find my brothers, there are a group of young riders who are interested in honing their skills with weapons. Eomer, would it be alright to have demonstrations on how the elves do it?" he said looking to the King's nephew.

He cocked a brow, then spoke quite interested. "Of course, how often does men get a chance to train with elves? This way." he said waving a hand toward the bottom of the stairs.

Haldir led Arlothiyenne down the steps to the ground. "Haldir, I would like to go with you, but I feel that the King may want to converse with me further on my stays in the North. I shall be with him, should you need me." she told him as they approached the bottom of the steps.

He smiled at her, brushed his lips lightly upon hers and pulled back. "Aye, my love, we shall be training with the men and the others if you want to join us later. I believe Merry will join and so will Legolas and Aragorn, I am sure." He said looking to Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas smiled. "Yes, I would like that very much. Long has it been since I was able to best, the best of Lorien's warrior at archery." he said fighting back a smile.

Aragorn snickered a little, his grin pulling up at the corners of his mouth. "Legolas, you are forgetting. You are good, but Haldir has at least millennia on you at the least." he said looking at his friend.

"Perhaps, but I still say I could best him easily." He said adamantly.

Gimli standing quiet until this point, spoke, his voice gruff, full of challenge. He closed an eye and looked at both Legolas and Haldir. "I bet I could best the both of you." he said arrogantly.

The two elves smiled, and motioned for him to lead the way.

Arlothiyenne stood there a moment and watched them all leave, with Merry trying to catch up. She shook her head, and made her way to the Golden Hall and her meeting with Theoden.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so short. The chapters will be coming faster now, I think. This chapter is one of my originals..First time in ages that I have written from scratch..Hope you like. Please Review..and be kind...Love constructive crit.

Up Next: Gondor and Edoras, then onto the Dunharrow. (Also a little foreshadowing of things to come)


	37. Chapter ThirtyFive

**Genres: ** Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Steward of Gondor and Call to Aid...

_Whim of a Madman..._

Gandalf and Pippin rode hard for three days, their destination. Minas Tirith. It came into view, the city of many levels, surrounded by walls of white, and towering high against the sky. A citadel really with the main Palace upon the top. Behind them, the ruined city of Ithilien and the Moutains of Mordor.

They rode through the city gates, traveling up the streets through the many gates, through the hustle and bustle of residents, rising higher and higher, until at last they came through the gates leading up into the Main courtyard of the Palace. Dismounting, a stable boy came and escorted Shadowfax to the stables, while Gandalf and Pippin walked to the Main steps into the Palace.

Pippin followed behind Gandalf looking at the scenery that was the flat plateau upon the top of the citadel. The White Tree of Gondor, stood dead center, its branches bare, and seemingly without life. He stared at the tree, and became shocked, that it was the same one he had in fact seen within his vision as he held the Palantir. He caught up to Gandalf and pointed out that it was the same tree he had seen.

Gandalf walked hurriedly, telling him, as he made his way closer to the Main doors into the palace, to keep his mouth shut and not to speak unless spoken to. "It is for the best that you do not say a word," he said just before they entered the doors. Pippin followed obediently telling himself to be quiet and do not speak a word.

Gandalf hated to be so short with the little fellow, but he always had a problem keeping out of trouble. The walked into the massive throne room, done in black towering pillars and marble floors and walls of white. Upon the throne sat the Steward of Gondor, dressed heavily in his fine robes adorned with fur collars. His hair salt and pepper gray, his disposition spoke of his great sadness and harshness of his his hands he held the The Horn of Gondor. Pippin's eyes grew seeing it for it was the same that Boromir had carried.

As they neared the throne, Gandalf spoke, his voice ringing out upon the walls. "Hail, Denethor, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor." he stopped just at the foot of the throne and looked upon the man setting there. "I come with tidings in this Dark hour, and with counsel."

Denethor slowly looked up from the horn in his hands. His voice spoke of sadness, and bitterness. "Perhaps you have come to explain this." he said as he parted the two halves of the horn. "Perhaps you have to come to tell me why my son is dead."

Hearing his words, Pippin remembered the horn, remembered the death of Boromir. He became filled with emotion and came forward and bent to one knee at the feet of Denethor. Bravely, sadly, and full of remorse for the loss of this man's child, Pippin spoke, "Boromir died to save us, my kinsman and me. He fell defending us from many foes." He bowed his head in respect, "I offer my service in payment of this debt."

Denethor looked upon the tiny man, no emotions did he feel. He spoke without hesitation, "This is my first command to you. How is it that you escaped, and my son did not? As mighty as a man was he."

Pippin answered honestly, and truthfully as he could, cause his new lord commanded the answer. "A mighty man may be slain by one arrow, but Boromir was pierced with many."

Hearing Pippin's words. Gandalf closed his eyes, then became irritated by his actions after he had warned him to say nothing. He came forward, bumped Pippin on the backside and spoke to him in a harsh whisper, "Get Up!" he came around the hobbit and faced Denethor closer. He spoke to the steward, "My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Boromir, it is not now. War is coming," He pointed out to him, "The enemy is on your doorstep. As steward you are charged with the defense of this city. Where is Gondor's armies?" Denethor did not speak, only stared at the wizard. Gandalf softened his voice, trying to keep a measure of calm, "You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons."

Denethor grew tired of hearing the old wizard's words. He retaliated by speaking, his tone, and manner spoke of his true thoughts. "You think you are wise, Mithrandir. Yet for all your subtlety you not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind." his irritations was growing, his voice shook from the passion of his feelings toward the one from the North. "I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use as a shield against Mordor, with your right would you seek to plight me. I know who rides with Theoden of Rohan." he shook his head as he glared at Gandalf. Gandalf grew surprised at the knowledge that this man knew so much, "Oh, yes, word has reached my ears of this Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I will tell you now, I WILL not bow to this Ranger of the North, the last of a ragged house long bereft to rule."

Gandalf lost his temper, his anger at the stewards disregard to the fact that the true King of Gondor will come. "Authority is NOT given to you to deny the Return of the King, Steward!" with the last word, Denethor's rage came forth.

He shot up from his throne, and spat out with venom lacing his words. "Rule of Gondor, IS MINE!" he growled out.

Gandalf and Pippin looked at the man, who had clearly lost his mind. His anger, his aloofness to the situation at hand, clearly in front of them. Gandalf so nothing more to the man, and turned stalking from the room. Pippin beside him, he spoke. "All has turned to Vain Ambition. A thousand years this city has stood, now it stands on the whim of a madman. The White Tree, the tree of Kings, will never bloom again."

_Waiting in Rohan..._

The days of waiting in the Land of the Horselords, became terribly long or so it seemed. Haldir and his brothers, with Legolas and Gimli, trained and began instructing young recruits on the arts of archery and swords, while Aragorn spent his days in a silent meditation on what the next course of action will be for him to take.

King Theoden and his advisors spent time talking about battle strategies should another attack come from the enemy. At times, he would send them away, because too much talk would cause his head to ache. It was moments like this, that Arlothiyenne felt it necessary to speak to him, and calm his fears. She would assure him, and counsel him trying to relieve his ragged nerves. When she was not with the king, she was spending time with Eowyn, whom she found to be a Lady of great strength and courage.

They would steal away by themselves to talk, and sometimes, they would spar in a friendly bout of swordplay. Arlothiyenne believed her capable and skillful swords woman. It was something they both had in common. Eowyn wanted to fight, to show her skill in battle, but because of her people's beliefs women were not allowed to do so. It was considered 'men's' work. She expressed adamantly, that she wanted to show her honor. So, Arlothiyenne, hearing the shieldmaiden's desire, encouraged her.

At night, banquets were held, where some kind of merriment would help break the edge of impending doom, but still, it never loomed too far from their thoughts.

_Visions of the future..._

The dreams for Arlothiyennes started the second night after Gandalf and Pippin had left. New visions of what was to come, and what would happen. She told no one, but when Haldir asked, she would tell only some of it, leaving the major points out. It was not time for it to be revealed.

The Third night, she awoke in a cold sweat. Her vision of the growing shadow around the mountains surrounding Mordor. When it reaches the city, the battle would begin. Time was running out. In the vision, which seemed to start after each time she awoke then try to find sleep again, she would see the battle, but she, Haldir, and his brothers were never there. But the others would be. She saw what Pippin's calling was. He was climbing up the mountain side, above the White City to a platform with a great pyre of logs, and a flaming lamp of oil above it, off to the side, two guards in Gondorian armor sat there as if watching and waiting. Pippin tipped the flaming bowl of oil and the pyre lit up in a great blaze. The beacon was lit. When the vision shifted, she saw a great battle outside the white city and the death of Theoden, then fall of Eowyn in the battle. But she and the others were still not there. Then her mind would wander to another thought, where were they at?

That night, the last time the vision restarted, the vision changed. A massive army was gathered at the foothills of an old, unfamiliar fortress surrounded by a great murky forest. The Army was of elves. Hundreds, a thousand, perhaps, all standing, waiting on something. Before them creatures unlike she had ever seen before, surrounded the army. She was there, her ada, Haldir and his brothers. This fight was not beside the men. It made her wonder something else. Will she fight a battle on a foreign land? Where was this place located?

No details came to her, and the vision seemed to stay with her, plaguing her every thought. One thing was clear: There would be a separate battle and she was to fight in it. But when, where and why? She did not know. She told no one, hoping that the answer would come.

In an attempt to take the vision away, she reached out her mind trying to connect with Frodo, but found that she could not see him, nor his progress, this scared her, she wondered if something had befallen him. Her heart was heavy.

_The Beacons are lit..._

The fourth day, after Gandalf and Pippin's departure, Aragorn sat upon a porch of a nearby hovel, smoking his pipeweed and scanning the surroundings in curiosity. Arlothiyenne was by herself, still contemplating the events within her dreams and the others were off and about telling stories to the children, and helping in the training of the young riders with their weapons. All was at peace until a miracle happened.

Aragorn looked up to the top of the mountains and saw a great fire. A beacon of Gondor was lit. His heart raced, and he broke into a run, toward the Main Hall.

Arlothiyenne what was coming out of the stables after having spent a couple of hours with Naufaer, felt a surge of energy, and the adrenaline began to rush through her. Something had happened. On instinct, she looked up and saw nothing at first. But it was still there, that feeling that something was about to happen. She did not wast time, and began to run to the Main hall. As she passed the training area, she called out to Haldir and his brothers. Gimli and Legolas must have left the area long before, for they were nowhere to be seen. The three elves soon followed in behind her.

They all made their way up the hill with great speed and just as the beacon was lit, Arlothiyenne looked up to see Aragorn running in the direction they were. Aragorn passed them, said not a word. Barging through the front doors of the Main Hall, Aragorn called out, "The beacons of Minas Tirith. The beacons are lit." he came to a stop in front of Theoden. "Gondor calls for Aid."

Arlothiyenne stood back listening, waiting for the answer to come. She had known how Theoden felt about the call. But she felt, that he would do the right thing.

King Theoden stood there, making his final decision, he looked at those in the room. Ewoyn came in and watched as her uncle thought on what to do. The others, Arlothiyenne, felt as though sitting on pins and needles with anticipation. King Theoden looked at Aragorn. "Then Rohan will answer. Muster to Rohirrim!" he called out.

Eomer and the other captains clicked their heels together and placed a fist to their chest. They left the Main hall, within minutes, the Alarm bells sounded outside. The Halls became a hustle of activities as the court member, women included, made preparations to leave.

_Uncertainty..._

Arlothiyenne went to her chambers and began readying her own things. She stopped as she filled up her packs, and thought. She, Haldir, and his brothers would go to the Rohirrim meeting grounds, but they would not travel further with them. She knew this, felt this. After an hour, a knock on the door sounded she looked up. "Enter!" she called out. It was Haldir, Rumil and Orophin, fully armored and ready to go.

"Arlothiyenne, the King said we are to leave shortly. He has sent out riders to gather more men." Haldir said coming to her side.

She looked at him. "Aye. I know, but-" she stopped, as she slung the pack over her should and grabbed up her sword. "I feel a change, in plans for us." she said looking to each of them.

They looked at her curiously. Haldir furrowed a brow, "A change? What kind of change?" he asked.

"I felt it began in the early morning hours this day. I am not fully sure, but we shall not be going with Theoden into battle." she said.

"If we are not going into battle, then why are we going?" Rumil asked.

"We will travel to the Dunharrow, but no further than that. There is another battle that will take place soon." she said looking at Haldir. "I am not sure of it fully, but it is what I feel." she smiled nervously then continued. "Something is wrong. It is possible I am wrong."

"Well, then we shall go where you lead us, then to where ever it is that we must." Orophin said to her proudly. "You have not lead us astray before. Right, Haldir?" he asked looking at his eldest brother.

Haldir did not speak, he looked at Arlothiyenne concerned. "What is it that is 'wrong' about it, my love?" he asked.

"There will be a final battle of sorts and Elves will take part in it. I saw the battle outside of the White City, the four of us were not there, but on another battlefield one that I am not familiar with, we were there." she said honestly. "As I said, I may be wrong. The change, the feeling of it, is strange to me." she said tearing up some.

Seeing her upset, Haldir pulled her to him. He looked over her head to his brothers. "Take her things, get Naufaer ready." he told them. Both brothers understood and left them to do as he had bid them. Once they were gone, Haldir pulled back, and looked down at her. "What is it, Arlothiyenne? Please tell me." he softly commanded her, brushing away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"It is just that last night when I had the vision, I tried to clear my mind and focus on Frodo. For the first time, I could not see him or where he was. I fear something has happened to him." she said looking at him sadly.

He was concerned by this, he just shushed her and held her a moment, willing his strength to her so that she could move on to what she needed to do. "I am sure that that little Hobbit is fine. He has one of the most loyal of friends with him. Your not being able to see him, may be because he is far into Mordor and you just cannot reach him. Worry not, unless it is needed." he said assuring her.

She sighed. He was probably right. She kissed his cheek and wiped her tears away. Sniffing she admitted to him, "That is possible. We must go now." she told him.

They walked from the room and down to the stables.

_Departing to Dunharrow..._

After mounting their horses, Arlothiyenne, Haldir, and his brothers waited for the massive army to move out. It was a sight that would forever be etched into Arlothiyenne's mind. The men, going out to battle, to a fate unknown to them. Their courage was strong, their bravery even stronger. She felt glad that they still held to their own selves so tightly. But in the feelings of good, still loomed the cloud of uncertainty.

Eomer further down the line called out to the men. "Rohirrim, oaths you have taken! Fulfill them all! Move out." the masses began to move.

Eowyn rode up to Arlothiyenne's side, she smiled at her friend, and kicked her horse to urge him faster. Arlothiyenne caught sight of her swords hilt peeking out from beneath the blanket behind her. Arlothiyenne smiled knowing that the Lady was standing up for what she believed in. Haldir riding closely beside her cocked a brow in curiosity. "My love, why is it that you smile so?" he asked. Rumil and Orophin beside her waited to hear her reply.

"Nothing. For it is women's business." she said cryptically, and kicked Naufaer to a run. Haldir shook his head.

He looked to his brothers, "Women and their business. Do you think I shall ever understand it?" he asked them.

Both brothers smiled. Rumil spoke up, "No, brother, they are a mystery. Perhaps it is why us males love them so." He smiled and chuckled with Orophin doing the same beside him. The three kicked their horses and ran after them.

* * *

N/A: Sorry so short you guys...The next chapter will be longer I think. Much is going to happen, including a special set of visitors for Arlothiyenne. The beginning of this chapter is from the movie and follows the scene with Denethor almost exactly. But with my own flare. Hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE review!

Up Next: The Dunharrow, Visitors in the Night, and A new plan confirmed.


	38. Chapter ThirtySix

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Dunharrow (part One): Arriving at the Mountain of the Dead

_The Dunharrow..._

The late afternoon, brought on the first site of the gathering camp of Rohan's armies. A vast open field, with a few trees, and stream and flat land filled with tents, and corrals for horses, people bustling around doing many tasks. Men and women alike made up the camps, their numbers had grown in mass numbers over the last few hours. Campfires burned, the sound of smithy's pounding out metal and sharpening blade could be heard.

As the party, last to arrive with Theoden, rode through the encampment, captains called out to the king the number of men that they each had recruited. The numbers were good, but still too few, considering the whole of Mordor would empty.

Arlothiyenne looked about as she rode through, with Haldir and his brothers beside her, amazed at the amount of men that had decided to join the call. The terrain, reminded her much of the open plains of the Riddermark, only with more vegetation than rocky knolls. One could easily make a home here and survive. She looked ahead, the mountain towering up from the flat lands, and casual steady path leading to the top zigzagging up the side of the cliff. At the top, you could see the many tents, where the Generals, Royal court, and people of great importance would stay. They began their journey up the mountainside slowly, careful not to allow the horses to stray off path and fall.

It took some time, but they finally made it to the top.

Eomer came up to Arlothiyenne and Haldir, bowed and spoke, "My Lady, a tent has been placed for you and your friends to stay in. As honored guests of my uncle, he has bid that your comfort be met, up here with us.' He said looking at them.

Arlothiyenne felt a presence nearby, one that spoke evil, and felt incredibly uncomfortable. Her thoughts strayed to an opening between the two halves of the mountain, a path leading far into it. In the crevice of the mountain, she saw what looked like a man, glowing greenish in color, but invisible at the same time. He stared at her, then vanished. Just seeing the apparition, she knew who and what it was, the story had been one that was etched in her memories. The story contained in a book in her ada's library. The Cursed ones. Coward, traitors cursed to be undead until they fulfilled their oaths to the king of Gondor. The path was the Path of the Dead, most had entered and never returned. She felt the unrest of the men and horses at the face of the mountain. This was a place where none wanted to tread.

Arlothiyenne's sight was interrupted, when she felt Haldir's hand upon her shoulder, rubbing it. She looked at him, and shivered. "My love, did you hear Lord Eomer?" Haldir asked furrowing his brow and looking at her concerned.

"A tent for us, yes I heard. Thank you, Lord Eomer, where is it?" she asked shaking off what she felt. Haldir and Eomer studied her a moment as if she had two heads. "Is there something wrong?' she asked.

Eomer said nothing and motioned for them to follow him. She looked at Haldir. He still studied her a moment, then touched her elbow with his hand to lead her behind Eomer. He spoke, "Nothing is wrong, other than you look as though you have seen a ghost."

"In a way, I have. This mountain is the home of those that are cursed. Can you feel their presence here?' she asked as they made their way where Eomer was now stopped and pointing.

"Aye, I feel it too. There is a restlessness here, strong still today as it was all those years ago when they were first cursed." he commented as He lifted the flap of the tent and led her in. Orophin and Rumil were already there, laying out their packs.

_Aragorn and the King..._

King Theoden stood upon the Rock Face of the mountain overlooking the masses of men that had come to join in the fight. He was proud of them for coming, but was let down that this was all that had came.

Aragorn approached with the stealth of a cat behind the King. As he came to stand next to him, Aragorn's eyes became fixed on the massive camp below.

"Six thousand spears. Less than half that I had hoped for." the king said, his eyes never leaving the sight below.

Aragorn felt the despair of it all. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." he said with no hope in his voice.

The King turned slightly looked at him, smiled lightly, still holding onto hope, he spoke, "More will come."

Aragorn spoke, his voice filled with doubt. "It will our loss to taste, and Gondor's defeat." The king stared at Aragorn, that was his thought as well, but he refused to let go of hope that more would come. He looked at Aragorn. Aragorn finally looked at the King. "We have until Dawn, then we must ride."

The king stared at him a moment, then nods in acknowledgment. In the camp behind him, the whinny of restless horse, caught his attention. He stared back seeing the horse fighting its master. Aragorn sees this as well and looks on.

_'This moutain is evil.'..._

Legolas and Gimli walked about the came, noticing how the horses and the men were acting. Seeing Eomer, Legolas spoke. "The horses are restless and the men are quiet." His statement was caught and answered by Eomer.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." he said looking toward the mountain cliffs. Legolas and Gimli followed his gaze.

In the crevice between the two rock faces, was a lone road, a path between. Gimli looked at it with great curiosity. "That road there." he said eyeing it, "Where does that lead?" he asked.

Legolas looked at it. He knew exactly where it lead, he had heard the stories long ago, about the people that lived within the mountain, cursed to be undead, until the King Gondor recalled them to fulfill the duty they failed to perform. "That is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain." his statement bore great recognition of his knowledge.

Eomer looks at the two and spoke, "None who has ever entered there has ever return." he eyed them fiercely to emphasize his meaning then looks back at the mountain. "That mountain is evil."

_The Apparition..._

Aragorn walked slowly through the camp, his eye fixed upon the path between the mountain. Something caught his eye, and held it fast. Midway he saw a man, glowing greenish in color, his face half flesh, half skull. The eyes of the man were whitened without feeling. He stared at Aragorn with a sneer, as if he knew he who he was. Aragorn's eyes were fixed upon this apparition. He was the king of those that were cursed, undead who lived within the mountain. He was drawn in like a moth to a flame.

His attention was shifted when Gimli approached from behind and tapped his arm. Aragorn shook away the eerie vision and looked down upon his short friend. Gimli spoke, "Lets us find something to eat." he suggested.

Aragorn did not speak, and looked back to the path, but found the apparition was now gone. He turned to join his friend.

_Taking a rest..._

Arlothiyenne went about the camp helping out with the meals, the Sun was sinking low in the sky. Haldir found her. Her hair was disheveled, sweat upon her brow, she was weary, but refused to stop when Rumil tried to get her to rest. So Haldir went to her.

"Arlothiyenne, it is time to stop, you must rest, my love." he urged taking her arm with his hand and pulling her away from the fire.

"Haldir, there are men to be fed. I must help out." she protested.

"My love, the men can fend for themselves. You need your rest. You will be of no use to anyone, exhausted and weary. Come, clean up and lie down." he told her, giving her no option to refuse. "If I have to, I shall pick you up and carry you off to rest. Now, please, come."

The King, who was walking about the camp, saw the Elf captain arguing with Arlothiyenne. "Is there a problem, Marchwarden?" he asked looking at Arlothiyenne. His kind eyes observing her appearance.

"No argument, your majesty, just trying to urge her to rest. She is tired and refuses to stop, until the last man is fed." he said bowing to Theoden.

Theoden looked at her, walked over to her, placed a hand upon her shoulder. "My lady, he is right, you must rest. Now go and take your leave. My niece will see to it that the other women help." he said kindly. He smiled at her.

"But-" she started to protest but was stopped.

"But nothing. Now go, I command it." he said in a whisper. He understood her drive, her determination. She looked at him, then to Haldir.

There was no hope in arguing, these two would surely force her, so she relented. "Alright, but should anyone need my assistance, please come ask me. I am at your disposal." she offered.

"No, you will not be bothered." Haldir said looking at Theoden. Theoden shook his head. Reached out, patted Haldir's shoulder, and turned to leave. It was his silent way to say that no one would disturb her.

As she walked, she looked back at Theoden who was now walking with his niece. His mind, she thought, was troubled by something. She looked up at Haldir, "It seems that Theoden is more humble than usual. Did you notice it?" she asked him curiously.

"Aye, battle does that to a person. The possible outcomes tend to weigh on one's mind and acceptance of the possibilities usually comes. Worry not, he is probably setting forth his last orders should anything happen to him." he said as they reached their tent, and opening the flap.

She stopped on the last part of Haldir's statement..._'should anything happen to him'. _She hated the thought that something could happen to her new friend, but like all things recently, it was a possibility. She wondered what Theoden's future would hold.

She entered the tent and found that there was a fresh hot tub of water waiting, her clothes laid out. She turned to Haldir who had closed the flap and left her alone. She removed her soiled clothing and proceeded to bathe, washing away the sweat from her work. Afterwards, as if he read her mind and found she was done, Haldir returned with food. They ate together silently, and once the meal was done, he tucked her into bed.

He sat beside her on the bed, waiting for her to sleep. Her eyes closed, he still continued to watch over her until he knew she was in deep slumber. He leaned down, kissed her brow. He stood looked down at her once more and then left to find Aragorn and Legolas. He would leave her to rest.

_Last Rays of the Sun and The Will of the King..._

Eowyn stood upon the cliff side looking out into the twilight of the evening, the sun was about sink behind the mountains. Her mind wondered what was to come. She had left her uncle a short while ago, and had finished cleaning up after the last meal was served. Her mind was deep in thought when she felt a presence behind her and turned.

Her uncle stood there, looking at the sun as it sunk lower in the sky, and twilight grew to night. His hands behind his back, and stepped up beside her.

"What are you thinking about, my niece?" he asked looking at her. His voice was low, near a whisper.

"I was just thinking on how the day has gone, what will come tomorrow, and in the days to come." she said looking at him.

He moved to stand in front of her, his eyes cast down a moment as if trying to figure out the words he wanted to stay. "Eowyn, I have been making arrangements this evening about the future of Rohan. I have decided on the next course, should I fall in battle." he said reaching out taking her hand in his.

Eowyn looked at him, shocked that he was would think on such things. He was a fierce warrior, and knew battle well. Surely, it for precaution. "Uncle, you should not think such things. You will not fall." she said adamantly.

"Eowyn, there comes a time in a man's life, that he must think on matters like this. I am an old man. My falling, is a possibility. I have decided that you shall rule the people in my stead. You are fair, kind and courageous. You would rule nobly in my stead, the people love and respect you already. They will follow one with your strength."He assured her. She was stunned he could tell, but she was the eldest of his brothers two children. Eomer, he knew would rule exceptionally well. He was a male, and was a likely alternate to Eowyn, but it was her that he decided best. "I know it seems too much, but of you and your brother, you were the one that I felt the best choice. That does not mean the Eomer would not be a good choice it is just my army needs a General and he is more suited for it."

She was speechless for a moment. A tear formed. "I will do as you wish, uncle. Though I do not feel I deserve such an honor." she told him obediently.

"Nonsense, you are loyal, loving, caring, and you have a heart of a warrior. I know, I have seen you train. I am happy with my decision." He said kissing her forehead, then pulled back to look at her. "Now, go and rest, you are weary. Tomorrow we ride." he said then left her there, staring off her mind still reeling from what he had just charged her with.

_Quest to find Haldir or the Quest to play games..._

After a few short hours of rest, Arlothiyenne found she could rest no longer and awoke. Refreshed she was not, but restless. The stir in the air about the camp, kept her mind from finding peace. She rose, and walked from the tent in search of Haldir. After a few moments, she found Rumil walking toward the back-end of the camp toward the face of the mountain.

"Rumil, have you seen Haldir?" she asked as she reached his side.

He looked at her shocked to see her there. "Arlothiyenne, you should be resting. Why are you up and about?" he asked curiously.

"I could rest no longer, the air about the camp stirs with great unrest. Tell me, have you seen him?" she asked lacing her arm in his.

"Last I saw him, he was outside Lady Eowyn's tent sitting with her brother and Gamling. Why?" he asked.

"I just miss his company is all." she said smiling.

"Ah, I see. Shall I take you there, or shall I leave you to find him?" he asked smiling at her.

"I shall find him. Where are you off to?" she asked curiously, eyeing him.

"Orophin and I thought to spend time with Legolas before we leave to play a hand of cards with him." he answered.

"Cards! Rumil, you do intend on betting with him are you?" she asked pushing against him playfully as they walked.

"Aye, we do. Orophin and I are very good at the game and know we can best him." he said chuckling.

"Well, do as you wish, and do not put too much hurting on him."She said laughing at him. He and Orophin were always up for some sort of competition. It was cute how they always seemed to find some mischief.

He kissed her cheek and smiled broadly. "Do not worry, Arlothiyenne, we shall go easy on him."

"Very well then. I will leave you to your games." she said to him as she turned to head toward Eowyn's tent.

_Shaming the King's Nephew..._

After a short walk she found Haldir with Eomer and Gamling, who were all engrossed in deep conversation. Haldir caught sight of her and stood. "Arlothiyenne. You should be resting, why are you not?" he asked concerned, and a bit irritated.

"I have rested long enough. It is restless here and I found that I could not continue it." she said defensively.

Just as she finished her sentence, Merry burst from the tent swinging his blade and was dressed in armor. Eowyn laughed. "Go! Off to the smithy." she told him. He continued on without so much as a glance.

"You should not encourage him." Eomer said taking a bite of his food.

Hearing his words, caused the same reaction in herself as it did Eowyn, but Arlothiyenne kept silent, waiting for the right moment. Eowyn continued, "Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" she asked. Eomer stared straight, hearing his sister's words.

Eomer stood to address his sister fully, his words came out in a tone that Arlothiyenne did not like, almost spiteful, but yet, Arlothiyenne remained silent a moment longer to see what he would say. "You know as little of war as that hobbit." he began to hiss out his words to emphasize his meaning. "When the fear takes him and the blood, and the screams, and the horrors of battle takes hold. Do you think he would stand and fight?" he stopped a moment, looking at his sister, her eyes flickered with the meaning of them. He continued, "He will flee and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Eowyn." he looked at her and she at him. Without a word, she turned and walked away and back into her tent.

Having had enough of Eomer's harshness, Arlothiyenne stood and approached him. "Lord Eomer!" Arlothiyenne called out, he turned to face her, him shaking from the lashing he had just gave his sister. "Was that necessary to speak to her like that?" She asked her hands upon her hips. She was not pleased to see such a performance.

"My sister has not seen such sights as a battle can have. She cannot handle it nor can Merry." he said sitting down.

"You are wrong, Lord Eomer. So very wrong." she said hissing. "It will be a woman that decides the turn of this war. I guarantee it. We are beginning a new age, a time of great change. I assure you, one day, and I mean it, it will happen. What then, you will throw out the obvious. Women are not so weak as your people think, nor are they only meant for the work around the house. Eowyn has the heart of a warrior, the courage of a lion, just as those short in Stature, like Merry. You should hold your tongue and not speak to those you love so harshly. For you never know, you may be next to die." Arlothiyenne felt the emotion of her words, Eomer looked shocked to be spoken to in such a manner. He went to stand, Haldir saw it and stood as well to stop a fight that may take place. But Arlothiyenne did not back down, nor shy away from what the King's nephew would say. "Eowyn is right. Merry has a heart bigger than his own, and that, my friend, weighs more than all the jewels and precious metal that this world has to offer. He is small, this is true, and to see such a creature of his size, one would ask questions on his intentions, but he has the heart of a lion, the love in his heart to see those he loves and cares for protected. I do not see you saying such things about Gimli who is almost as small as he. You should not doubt him, nor question him." she said, her nerves calming a bit.

Eomer saw the passion in her words. He looked from Haldir to Gamling then back at her. "I am not saying that he lacks courage, not the heart to fight. Only that he is small and it would be a shame to have something horrible happen to him. I did not mean to offend." he defended himself.

Arlothiyenne calmed a bit more, then dropped her tone to speak more rationally. "I understand that, but Merry wants to fight and should be allowed, just as others I know would like to as well. There is no offense to me in what you said, it is in men's nature to show some sort of concern. Your people had never seen the likes of his kind before, and you are uncertain of his abilities. Your traditions cause you to be a bit prejudice, and this is understandable, you cannot help it. But Hobbits are noble little people, and right at this moment, somewhere, there are two brave little hobbits traveling across dangerous grounds to change the course of history. Never doubt him or anyone else, female or male, Eomer, there is more to them than meets the eye." she said concluding her point.

Eomer looked at her, then a shadow of shame crossed his feature. "You are right, I should not have doubted. But he decision to allow him to fight or not, can only come from my uncle. I am sorry."

Satisfied that it was all settled Arlothiyenne smiled. "I am sorry too for overstepping bounds, but it runs right through me how some people look at something and judge its courage or ideals." Eomer smiled and shook his head, knowing that this female had touched his heart and mind with new ideas of his own. Perhaps he had been too harsh. "I bid you good night, Lord Eomer, Lord Gamling." she looked to Haldir, caught on that she wanted to leave them.

Haldir stood and excused himself from the two men. He and Arlothiyenne strolled through the camp toward their tent. "You handled that well, my love. I too have concern for Merry, but I see potential in the new Esquire of Rohan and their princess." he said praising her.

"Thank you, but it upsets me a little, that people see small, and think that there is no way to succeed based on their stature. But Eomer is a good man, who genuinely does not want anything to happen to him. It is why I was so kind about it." She said lacing her arm in his, walking beside him happily. It had been a while since she and he had done this.

They returned to their tent. After a light conversation, they turned back in. Haldir laid in his cot not far from Arlothiyenne. Little did either know, there was a change coming in a few short hours.

* * *

N/A: I know I promised Visitors, but not this chapter but in the next. This chapter is longer than I had intended. Hope you like, please review.

UP NEXT: Dunharrow (Part Two): Visitors in the night, Fetching the Undead Army, Leaving Dunharrow.


	39. Chapter ThirtySeven

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

Note: This chapter has scenes that are almost with the movie. I have changed the dialogue only slightly. But most is made up..Also this chapter has a completely original character. Look in the Endnotes to find out about him.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dunharrow ( Part Two): Visitors in the Night, Taking the Sword, Revealing Matters

_Visitors in the Night..._

Up the side of the mountain, the travelers came. Slowly zigging and zagging their horses up the lonely path to the plateau at the face of the mountain. The three on missions of great importance. No one expects them, no one knows there are near. But slowly and surely they come.

_The Camp..._

The camp was at peace, most had turned in for the night, and the few stragglers that remained up were doing final preparations for battle.

Arlothiyenne laid upon her cot sound asleep with Haldir not far away. Rumil and Orophin were still with Legolas and possibly Gimli playing a healthy game of cards. All seemed well.

Aragorn, rested in his tent, but was being plagued by visions of Arwen. She was ill, he knew, almost fading he felt, this dream began to haunt him. She spoke saying aloud, "I wish I could have seen him, one last time." It was at that moment that the dream shook him awake, in time for a messenger to show up at his door, telling him that King Theoden wished to see him. Feeling it was urgent, he rose and went to see the king.

_Visitors in the Camp..._

The three visitors arrived and was greeted by guards wondering who they were. After a brief introduction, and given direction, they made their way to their destinations.

_Aragorn..._

Aragorn entered the Kings tent to find him speaking with a cloaked stranger. He stared at the stranger who to him seemed familiar. The cloak he wore was one he had seen many times. Deep blue velvet. It looked like hers. King Theoden looked at Aragorn, seemingly disturbed by what the stranger had spoken before Aragorn's arrival. "I take my leave." He said and began to walk from the tent leaving Aragorn in the presence of the stranger.

The stranger stood, the hood covering their face. Reaching up, the stranger removed the hood. It was Elrond. Aragorn confused by the Lord's presence, bowed his head and spoke, "My Lord, Elrond."

Elrond sensing is wonderment of why he was there, spoke. "I come on behalf of one whom I love."His voice was sad and barely above a whisper. Aragorn looked at him, curiously. Elrond continued. "Arwen is dying." he spoke sadly.

Aragorn was horrified to hear the words, shocked at such a revelation. She was supposed to have sailed. The dream he had been having was telling him of this news. Elrond spoke again, "She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor." His eyes drift slightly, resting upon the pendant, now resting around Aragorn's neck. " The light of the Evenstar is now failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The shadow is upon us, Aragorn. The end has come."

Aragorn, in a wave of confidence, and determination, spoke, "It will not be our end, but HIS."

Elrond hearing such a declaration, lifted his brow, seeming amused for but a moment, spoke again, "Your ride to war, but not victory." He walked a bit closer and stopped, when he spoke he spoke with nothing but truth and prediction. "Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, as you know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair ships sailing from the south will be arriving at the city within a few days." he stopped, looked at Aragorn. He stated the obvious, "You are out-numbered, Aragorn. You need more men." He emphasized.

Aragorn spoke, his voice filled with slight desperation. "There are none."

As if it was something he hated to suggest, Elrond spoke softly to him, "There are those that dwell in the mountain." He stopped a moment.

Aragorn suddenly spaced out, the apparition's face came to him. Disturbingly Aragorn stared at nothing for a moment, then it donned on him. Outside the wind blew eerily as the ghostly face stayed in Aragorn's mind. His voice came out disbelieving, and almost disgusted by the realization. "Murders. Traitors." He looked at Elrond, disgusted more, he spoke questioning the intentions of what the Elf Lord suggested. "You would call upon them to fight?" He looked confused. "They believe in nothing!" he said pointedly. "They answer to no one."

Elrond looks at him understanding Aragorn's disbelief, but with a passion deep within, he spoke, "They will answer to the King of Gondor!" With those words spoken, Elrond threw back his cloak and revealed the object hidden within. He swung the sheath up and held it before Aragorn with both hands.

Aragorn looked down at the sword, dread built up within him. For many years, he exiled himself. Never wanting to taste the reality of what he was born to do. Now here it was, before him, being handed to him. He would have to make a decision.

Elrond spoke with pride and great need, "Anduril, 'Flame of the West'. Forged with the Shards of Narsil."

Aragorn came forward more, his eyes resting more upon the sword. Uncertain as to what to do, he just stares at it. At first, his hands do not touch it, for touching it would be taking on something he had ran from all his life. Suddenly, a feeling deep within him came, and he reached out and wraps his hands around the sheath, then takes it up. As he did this, he spoke his eyes never leaving it, "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil."

Aragorn grabbed the hilt, and unsheathed it. The sound of Metal scraping rang out loudly. He brought the sword up straight and looked at the blade. He spoke in wonder and vowed, " The that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

Elrond hearing Aragorn's words, began to speak with great passion, explaining what holding the sword could do for the war. "The man that can wield the power of this sword, can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth." He looked at Aragorn, trying to make him see what kind of power he could possess and to offer counsel on it. "Put aside the Ranger, and become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt Road." He was offering Aragorn an answer.

Aragorn sighs heavily, feeling overwhelmed by the decision on what to do. If he took the Dimholt Road, it would seal his fate and he would fully have to take on the task as a king. Or if he did not, the war would be lost, and no help would the men have. It was a decision he had hoped he would never have to take.

Elrond spoke to him. "What is your decision, Aragorn?" He asked.

Aragorn sheathed the sword, and looked up. "I will take the Dimholt Road. I will do what it is I was born for." Aragorn was surprised by his own decision, it had came to him so easily after weighing it before he answered. It was the only way to save all.

_Arlothiyenne's Visitors..._

Arlothiyenne slept strangely at peace. Haldir had stirred and was now staring at her while she slept. She glowed when she slept, her face and features completely at peace. It amazed Haldir how she could rest so peacefully in such a turmoiled time. He rose up and went to her cot. Sitting down, he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Lightly, he caressed her cheek with his fingertips, so much love he held for her. So much she had done for him in such short time. It was all much more than he could ever repay her for. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She stirred a bit, moaned out, but her eyes never opened. He smiled to himself, then rose up to wash his face and change his tunic, but he was stopped as he heard footsteps outside the tent. Alert, he watched as the flap was moved and in came two cloaked strangers, their faces hidden from his view. He reached for the dagger upon his belt and waited.

The strangers removed their hoods revealing two elven lords. One he knew and one he did not. Celeborn and another, he had never seen before. He put the dagger away, placed his hand to his chest, and bowed. "Lord Celeborn." he said in a low voice, careful not to wake Arlothiyenne.

"Haldir, it is good to see you, mellon." he said waving his hand for Haldir to stop being formal. It was something that Celeborn did around Haldir and his brothers, after all he was their foster father. Celeborn looked over to the cot, seeing his daughter, he walked to her side and peered down at her. "I see she is resting, I believe I have you to thank for that." He assumed.

"I try to make sure she rests, but you know her, she can be stubborn." He said smiling. Celeborn sat on the cot side and caressed her cheek. At the door of the tent, a soft laughter came from the other elf. Celeborn looked back and then stood again.

"Haldir, I would like for you to meet a dear friend of mine, *Lord Vorondaran*. He is the Steward of Mirkwood, Advisor and Diplomat to King Thranduil. He is has traveled here to help aid in fetching his great-niece and return her to Lorien." Celeborn said coming to Haldir's side and motioning for him to greet the Elf.

Haldir bowed his head, placed his hand to his heart and spoke, "Mae govanen, Lord Vorondaran. Long has it been since I have met one of your standing from Mirkwood. Legolas Thranduilion is here in the camp as well." He told the Lord.

Vorondaran bowed back, then reached to take Haldir's hand in a firm elven handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Haldir of Lorien. I have heard such wondrous things about you, for you are even known to us in Mirkwood. I am grateful that you have kept such good care of my great-niece. On behalf of my family, I thank you."

"No thank yous are needed, My Lord, I do it without a thought. I love her." he said proudly.

Vorondaran stared at him a moment, then smiled. "I see it. She is lucky to have such a loyal love by her side." He turned to Celeborn. "I would like to meet my, niece if I could." He said as he turned look at her sleeping form.

Celeborn wasted not time, and went to her side again. Taking a seat, he brushed a hand on her cheek and spoke softly, "Arlothiyenne, Little one, Ada is here. Awaken." he told her.

She began to stir, her head moved about some as if to clear her thoughts. Her eyes opened sleepily, then came fully awake seeing him there. She sat up and hugged him. "Ada!" she kissed his cheek. "You are here." she exclaimed, then pulled back to look at him. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?' she asked searching his face.

He smiled. "All is alright for now, but we-" he said turning eyes briefly to his traveling companion for a moment, "have come on a mission of some importance."

She cocked a head to the side a moment, then turned to the elf at the opening of the tent. He seemed familiar to her. A slight resemblance to someone she known long ago. It donned on her. Surprised she spoke, "Great-uncle *Voronda*?" It came like a question but not to anyone. He looked so much like her real Adar, Maeolari.

He smiled at her. "Yes, little one, it is I, but I am no longer just Voronda, my name has changed some. I am called **Vorondaran now. I am now not only an Advisor and Diplomat, but also the 'Steward' of Mirkwood." he walked closer to the cot. He stared at her. "My, you have grown into a great beauty. Not only do you look like your naneth, Shelowyn, but also the Lady Galadriel. Come, stand child, let me gaze upon the child that was once lost." he said holding out a hand for her to take. She took it, and stood in front of him. He looked at her for a long time. "A sight for sore eyes you are. It was a great joy to find out from Legolas, that you had returned to our people alive and well. King Thranduil threw a great celebration in Mirkwood once the letter arrived from the Prince."

She smiled up at him. He was almost a spitting image of her father. Long dark blond hair, deep green eyes. He was built thicker than her real father, but the handsomeness in his features told her that they were kin. His age and wisdom did not hinder that. From what her real father had told her, Voronda had been nearly three thousand years old when he was born, he was now at her own calculation nearly six thousand.

Once the initial shock of his and her ada's presence wore off, she turned to Celeborn. "You said that you came here on a mission, what has happened to bring you here?" she asked, but deep down, she believed she already knew, she just wanted confirmation.

Celeborn stood near Haldir. "Lorien was attacked nearly a week ago. Your nana suspects another will take place soon, and we decided, she and I, that it would be best for Haldir and his brothers to return with you." he told her honestly, no emotion did he show.

She had been right in her assumption, her vision had told her that she was to fight elsewhere, and in this moment it was confirmed. "Then my vision was correct? I am NOT to fight with Men in Gondor, but elsewhere?"

"It is as you say. Your nana saw the dream you had in the mirror and is convinced that the ground you will fight on is a place which no one treads anymore." He admitted.

Haldir looked at his Lord, "My Lord, where is this place?" Haldir asked curiously, for from her description, he could not name it.

Celeborn looked to Vorondaran then back at them. "Dol Guldor." He said plainly, watching Arlothiyenne to see what she would say.

"Dol Guldor? But it has been dormant for millennias." Haldir stated simply. He took in a deep breath, then sighed. "You are sure of this?" he asked.

Arlothiyenne felt it, knew it. It was as her Ada said, it had to be, from the dream, she remembered seeing an old fortress in the background, the mountains surrounding it. She was not learned on the terrains to the south of Ferochel much, but it had to be it. It was clouded with shadow and reeked of evil. She looked at Haldir, "It has to be. I remember the terrain, the fortress, the way it reeked with evil, it is the only place it could be." She looked at her ada, "Ada, you have told us why you are here, but what of Uncle Vorondaran, other than the obvious of wanting to see me?"

Vorondaran took the opportunity to speak, he stepped up beside Celeborn a little. "Mirkwood has been under siege for sometime now. The enemy have been advancing with great need lately. But Thranduil keeps them at bay. They advance, he pushes them back. Many of the armies have either been injured, or have died defending the kingdom. As of late, the armies of Mordor have been moving into the area of Dol Guldor. Spiders are becoming more frequent, including new kinds, which are more venomous than their previous predecessors. The goblins have joined in, new ones that can go about not only in the dark, but also the day. One foe, we have not seen, and felt were extinct, have resurfaced. Terrible bloodsucking creatures they are. Humanlike, hairless, their eyes red, their teeth drips of blood, the stench of the fouler than Orcs. Vampires. But not so long ago, spies in the south, still loyal to the King, have reported that a creature, unlike they have seen before, bigger, more dangerous, has taken up residence in the caves below the mountain on which the fortress stands. With the soul of a balrog, the body of a dragon. The foes seem to even be frightened of him, but are loyal to it in a strange sort of way." he stopped looking at Arlothiyenne. She showed him no fear of it, no reaction, he continued, "I went to Lorien on the King's request to ask for aide in the fight in Mirkwood, but discovered that Lorien had been attacked and that they were planning to come fetch you home."

Arlothiyenne took in his words, she remained silent, turned from him and thought a moment. She turned after a moment, Haldir stood there his eyes fixed upon her. "When do we depart?" she asked looking at the three with her.

Celeborn seemed to hesitate a moment before speaking. "Once Elrond is done speaking with Aragorn and advises the King-" he was interrupted by Arlothiyenne.

"Elrond!" she said shocked, "He is here?"

"Yes, we met him at the Gap of Rohan last night. He is here on a special mission as well." Celeborn said watching his adopted daughter.

The images flashed in her mind. Arwen, her weak, near fading. She saw the elven smiths forging a sword. Her eyes shot to her adar, "Arwen has chosen? Anduril, forged with the shards of Narsil. The Dead Army in the mountain?" She said shocked still taking in the vision's full meaning.

"Aye. Arwen has chosen mortality and her life is now tied to the Ring. The reforging of Narsil into Anduril. Elrond knew that the men had no hope of victory without the Army of the Dead. Without them, there is no hope. It is time for Aragorn to take his rightful place." Celeborn spoke sadly, it was not the forging of the sword, the prospect of no victory or the calling of the Dead Army, it was for Arwen.

Arlothiyenne felt sadness in it as well and came forward to hug him. He embraced her tightly, then pulled back. "We must leave as soon as possible. Elrond will return to us to Lorien, Elladan and Elrohir are bringing Arwen to her grandmother for comfort. They will arrive within the next month." He looked at Haldir, "We must prepare quickly."

Haldir bowed, went to the flap and told the guard to find his brothers. Arlothiyenne looked at her Ada, "I must bid goodbye to the King and his niece and nephew, and to Aragorn and the others. Do we have the time?" she asked him, hoping that she did.

"Aye, but you must be quick." He said kissing her forehead. She hugged Vorondaran, and left the tent in search of the King with Haldir. There were things she needed to say.

* * *

N/A: How am I doing so far? Hope you are enjoying this as much as I. Not so many more chapters to go, then it is done.

Explaining..Prounciation:

**Voronda-(Vor-ahn-day)** original name of Arlothiyenne's great-uncle while he resided in Rivendell. He is the brother of Maeolari's mother. He is an advisor to King Thranduil and a Diplomat for Mirkwood. He had only seen Arlothiyenne for a brief time when she was aged two months old.

He became known as **Vorondaran (Vor-ahn-dar-an)** after he was given the title as Steward of Mirkwood. He is the elven equal to Denethor's station in Gondor. He now carries the three titles of: Adviser, Diplomat, and Steward.

Break down...

_**Vorondaran**_ means _**'Faithful Steward'**_

The name was generated using the English to Elvish translator on the_ GreyCompany_ website on the net.

_**Voronda-**_ means 'faithful'

_**aran**_-means 'king'. Typed in _Steward_ and this word popped up. (a steward, after all, is a 'stand in' king when the king is absent.)


	40. Chapter ThirtyEight

**Genres: ** Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Aragorn takes his Fate, Goodbyes, Returning to Lorien

_Becoming King..._

Arlothiyenne was on a mission. Walking through the camp with her father, Haldir and Vorondaran behind her. She wanted to see King Theoden and Eowyn, but they were no where to be found.

She came to the outside of the King's tent and heard the booming voice of Elrond within, speaking to Aragorn she guess. Quietly, she opened the flap and stepped just inside.

Elrond was talking to Aragorn, his voice filled with sadness, speaking of Arwen, her fading and the fact her life was now tied to the Ring. Aragorn, she felt, was full of despair at the knowledge that his beloved was ill. Elrond did not seem to notice her presence.

Behind her she felt her father's presence and looked at him, as he too became saddened by the news of his granddaughter's condition. Vorondaran and Haldir was still outside.

She turned back and listened to the Elf lord and the man speaking.

Elrond's passion became fueled by the knowledge that the corsairs ships were sailing up the river to Gondor, and spoke of an army that lived within the mountains. The traitors, murders. Aragorn knew full well of the stories and stated so.

In an instant, the air in the tent became electrified, causing the hair upon her neck to stand on end. Elrond reached within his cloak, and held the sword as he walked toward Aragorn. Arlothiyenne seeing the sword that was once nothing more than shards. Her hand went to her mouth as she realized this, and stared at Aragorn, wondering what his answer would be. Would he take his responsibility as King of Gondor, or would he remain the Ranger from the North?

Her eyes focused, as Aragorn quietly, as if treading on thin ice, reached out and took the sword in his two hands. He only stared as Elrond spoke of the power of wielding such a sword would have and summoning the army of the dead.

Wanting to see his reaction, Arlothiyenne walked closer silent as a cat. Elrond caught sight of her, but no emotions came. He looked back to Aragorn.

Aragorn grabbed the hilt of the sword, the metal swishing sound came into the tent as he pulled it from its sheath. He held up the sword to examine the blade commenting on how Sauron would not have forgotten the sword of Elendil. The blade shimmered in the firelight and caused Arlothiyenne to gasp. It was beautiful and rightly named Anduril meaning the Flame of the West.

Elrond told him to put aside the ranger and become who he was born to be. Aragorn said nothing and only stared at the blade in thought. He will do it, she knew it. It was who he was. Elrond spoke to him and asked what his answer was. Aragorn thought then spoke still a little unsure of himself. "I shall take the Dimult Road. I will do what I was born to do."

_Saying goodbye to Aragorn, revelations..._

She found the opportunity to speak. In a whisper, barely audible, she spoke feeling the need to reassure him his decision was the best. "Aragorn. There is no shame to become such a great man. You are not Isildur, you are noble and kind. There is no darkness in your heart. You will defeat the evils. Gondor will have no better kings than you and your children." she told him as he looked at her and stared.

He said nothing, only nodded hearing her words. Elrond came to her side, grabbed her about the shoulder as he looked at Aragorn. "When will you leave, Estel*?" he asked. Celeborn came closer and Lord Vorondaran entered the tent with Haldir beside him.

"Within the hour. It is best to start as soon as possible." He said holding the sword close to his side.

"Then you must prepare." Celeborn said making his presence known. Aragorn heard the Elf Lord of Lorien and turned, stunned to see him there. He bowed his head and spoke, "My Lord Celeborn. I was not aware that you came as well." he stated matter of factually.

"I came on an important mission of my own." He told Aragorn then looked to Arlothiyenne's direction.

Aragorn saw where his gaze shot and looked to her. Then realization hit him. "You are not to follow us into the battle ahead?"

She shook her heard lightly. "No. My last battle will not be beside Man but elsewhere. I am returning to Lorien with my Ada and great-uncle Vorondaran." she said confirming his suspicions.

"Vorondaran?" he said turning to look at the Steward of Mirkwood. He knew him, had even spoke to him many times. "My Lord, it is good to see you once more." he addressed Vorondaran.

"It is good to see you as well. I am sorrowed that it had to be under such sorrowful circumstances." Vorondaran told him sadly.

Aragorn turned to Arlothiyenne once more, sad at the prospect of parting with his friend. "I only wish, that I could be there to fight beside you. But I fear not knowing what is to come." he admitted.

"Worry not, Lord Aragorn. We shall see each other once more, I know it. My path is only changing a little in comparison to yours. Soon, this evil war will close and peace shall reign. This is not good-bye, but a farewell until next time. I shall see you upon the throne of Gondor soon." she told him coming to stand in front of him. He smiled.

"Well, until then, May the valar bless the road you travel and keep you safe." he told her hugging her lightly then pulling back to look at her. He turned to Haldir who stood silently watching. "Marchwarden, I trust her safety into your hands. Guard my friend well." he said as he turned back to her. "Fore she is a light in shadow's dawn."

Haldir smiled, looked at Arlothiyenne. "I shall do it with my life. Soon we shall see you again."

Aragorn looked to Elrond. "Send Arwen my love for me, my Lord. I will be her champion, I vow it."

Elrond shook his head and smiled. "She knows it, Aragorn. Her faith in you has never waned. But I shall do it to assure her more."

Aragorn looked at everyone, "I must go and prepare. My journey will be long."

They all said their goodbyes and watched him leave. Arlothiyenne's mind in thought. She saw that he would not be going alone, a dwarf and an elf would force him to let them go. Absently, she spoke. "Worry not, the Army of the Dead will rise to the challenge of aid. There is hope to be had in Gondor, and peace will come. I feel it."

_Goodbye to the Theoden..._

It was now nearly an hour since Aragorn left with Gimli and Legolas in tow. Both of them would not accept 'no' for an answer about going. Their loyalty to him, made them both passionate that he should not go to task alone.

Arlothiyenne had been there to see the three off, her eyes filled with tears but for a moment, but also comforted that their parting was only for a short while. Saying goodbye to Merry was not as sad. He had just smiled at her, telling her that he was sure he would see her again, and wished her well on her path. His courage had touched Arlothiyenne and made tears well up with pride. Hobbits, to her, truly were remarkable creatures.

Eowyn had been the hardest to say goodbye to. Her heart was broken by the fact that Aragorn loved her not as she loved him. Arlothiyenne had comforted her and assured her that her 'love' was in Gondor and soon she would find him. Arlothiyenne revealed to Eowyn her path to the fight. That her actions would decide the fate of the battle. By the time Arlothiyenne left her friend, Eowyn was smiling and had grown stronger in heart.

It was after her conversation with Eowyn, that she ran into Eomer and reassured her friendship wit him as well. They said their goodbyes and their well wishes.

There was just one more person that he had to see. Theoden.

She helped Haldir and his brothers finish gathering their things, and was about to mount Naufaer when King Theoden approached. His face filled with sadness, he tried hard not to show it, but there was something else hidden behind those eyes. Knowledge.

One look and Arlothiyenne knew what he knew. He did not have to mention it, or indicate it, it was laid there upon the sleeve of his tunic. He knew what his fate would be in the days to come.

She finished saddling Naufaer and then turned toward him as he came closer. He spoke softly, "I was told you were leaving." he started, then stopped pondering on his next thought. "It saddens me, but I know it is for the best. I know my fate, Lady Arlothiyenne, I have known since the call to aid began. I fear, this is the last time I shall ever behold such a person as you again."

Arlothiyenne bit into her lip lightly, looked to the ground and shook her head lightly. "I believe your path will end in battle, my friend. But let not your fate trouble you, for you, King Theoden, will live on far longer than you think. Your body may go, your spirit will reside in the Halls of your Fathers, but you, your story will live on. All the deeds of your reign will continue in the hearts of your people until the end of the earth. Rohan has had many kings, and you, are among them. I shall miss you, my friend, but also I will rejoice at your life." she stopped, reached out and placed a hand to his arm. "To me, and to all you have touched, you will never be forgotten and always considered...a friend."

Theoden seemed comforted by her words and smiled lightly. "Remember, Lady Arlothiyenne, you will always be a friend to Rohan as will all your kindred. I wish you well on your path, and pray that your path, will lead you to peace. But-" he stopped sadness creeping up on him again, He spoke, "I only fear the path of my brother's children. What will come of them once I am gone?"

Arlothiyenne smiled up at him. "They will see greatness, both of them. Their paths will lead them to better times. Eomer will see himself anew, with love, prosperity, and a leadership that will guide your people to peace, and progress. As for Eowyn-" she stopped as he looked down at her, she searched his eyes, his heart. Behind those eyes, she saw that he knew of the heart break Eowyn had just went through with Aragorn. "She will be a lady of great standing. You have charged her with the leadership of your people, but it is Eomer that will take on that task, because Eowyn's path will have her in the land of Gondor. Her true love is there, waiting for her. Her courage will decide the fate of the battle there. Do not worry on them, clear you mind and focus on the task at hand. The loss of Theodred still lies on your heart, but rejoice that your path will lead you in reuniting with him in the Great halls of your father."

He thought a moment, then looked at her, a tear glistened in his eyes. "I am glad to have met you, Lady Arlothiyenne. My heart is glad that such good things are to come to my people and those of Middle Earth. You will also be remembered in my lands. The archives are to be opened for all to read and learn from them. Thank you for shining your light on all of us." he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "You are a true friend."

Arlothiyenne felt sad, knowing this was the last time she would see her friend. She hugged him lightly and pulled away. "I hate to end on this note, but I must continue on with my journey." She looked back and saw Haldir and the others mounting their horses. "I wish you well, King Theoden, Friend of the elves." She smiled and mounted Naufaer.

He looked at her, smiled again, and bowed his head to them all. "I wish you all well, friends of Rohan. May your journey be safe."

The three Elf Lords, Haldir and his brothers bowed their heads to him, their hands to their hearts and each said their farewells to him. Arlothiyenne gathered the reins and looked at him once more. "Namarie, King Theoden. I shall miss you." she bowed her head, crossed her hand to her heart and kicked Naufaer's sides to urge her on. Just before descending down the winding path, with the early sunrise behind her back. She stopped and turned the horse to face them one last time. Eowyn, Eomer, and Theoden were all three standing there, looked at her. Sadness on their faces, but hope in their hearts. She smiled again at them, and waved lightly, turned Naufaer, and began down the path behind Haldir and the others.

Her heart was sad, but her focus was clear. Middle Earth was now seeing the calm before the storm, and her friends had such trials before them. She said a silent prayer to the Valar for them to have the strength to fight. Frodo would destroy the ring soon, and this war would be over.

* * *

N/A: This took a while...Hope you enjoy.

Up Next- Arlothiyenne Journeys home to Lorien, More Visions, and Onward March!


	41. Chapter ThirtyNine

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Note: This chapter is long. Sorry, but it is necessary, so many things take place that help with the story. It follows a lot of what happens in movieverse with a twist of my own mind. Hope you enjoy...Please review.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Living Vision, Plans of Attack

_Strategic Planning..._

It was midday, the first day of their journey. That morning, they left the Rohirrim who were preparing for the largest battle, the world had seen, since the first Alliance. Many times Arlothiyenne had thought on her friends, especially Aragorn, whom she felt was nearing the doorway into the Realm of the Dead Army. One question remained, would the dead fight and regain their honor, or would remain cowards?

Arlothiyenne, her ada, Haldir, his brothers, her uncle, and Elrond traveled a road most safest they felt, but it was still in the open. With Sauron still lurking in the shadows, Arlothiyenne knew he now knew of Saruman's death and would still be searching for her. Considering most of the forces of Mordor and what was left of Isengard were gathering in the south, outside the White City, their only threat upon the plains, were those stragglers who were now misguided from Isengard.

They had crossed the threshold of the East Emnet at Onodlo and was now heading for the Great River Anduin to the Falls Rauros. From there, the seven would travel Northward along the Great River to the Celebrant to make their way safely into the Golden woods. This was the safest route for them. But Arlothiyenne felt something, something strong. Danger. They were not safe, just yet.

Orophin and Rumil had been sent ahead, to scout the area for impending danger. Arlohtiyenne knew they would find it. Sauron's plans for her was not yet done, and she knew that he would still be searching for her.

She reached for her side, her sword hummed with power as they neared the River. Feeling its power, she called to Haldir, who was riding his horse close beside her. In front of her, rode Celeborn, Elrond and Vorondaran.

She looked at Haldir, who was riding straight in his saddle, ever watching their surroundings. She felt the presence of danger stronger and called to him. "Haldir!" her voice was alarmed.

Haldir's head shot to her direction, Vorondaran, Celeborn, and Elrond stopped their horses and turned to face her. "Danger is close! I feel it." she said strained looking at each of them.

Elrond looked around, searching for something. He turned back to the others. "I feel it too. We must be on our guard." He reached to his saddle bag and grabbed his sword. Without question, the others did the same.

In the distance, Rumil and Orophin came riding hard and fast. Their horses panting hard as they rode. As they reached the small party, Orophin called out. "Orcs! Just ahead, at least a twelve of them. One of which is like the one that was sent to Lorien months ago." he looked at Arlothiyenne, "Just like the one you killed."

Arlothiyenne looked at Orophin. "You are positive of this?"

"Aye! But this one is stronger, possibly a leader of sorts." He told her then looked to the Lords. "What shall we do?"

"Let us fight them!" She answered for them. The three lords looked at her wanting a reason. "These are not stragglers. I believe that Sauron may have known of my next move and sent them to intercept us. We must fight them." She bit her lip, waiting for any one them to start arguing with her. But their face spoke that she may be right, they looked to each other. A plan was in order.

Vorondaran looked at her. "Do we have a chance to defeat them?" he asked. His hand upon the hilt of his sword.

"Of course. There are twelve of them, and seven of us. Each of us has exceptional fighting skills, and are seasoned. Myself also am quite good at fighting. I say, we are quite capable. But we must attack them first." she said watching Haldir think. It was such a delight to see that look of great interest in his eyes. Made him handsome, more dangerous in her eyes. She smiled at him, "Besides we have the best March warden Lorien has seen in Millennias with us and his brothers. We cannot lose." Haldir looked at her, the side smile he gave was mischievous.

"Aye then. We do. Haldir and his brothers are the best of my wardens, they trained Arlothiyenne. I was well enough in my days, and Elrond as well. From what I hear of you Vorondaran you could kill four at one time with no problems. I think we can do this, but by surprise. They know not we are so near and being side wind from them, they cannot smell us. I believe it will work." Celeborn said thinking the plan through.

Elrond, nodded to them. "Then let us camp here for a bit, discuss plans. Orophin and Rumil can take their leave and watch them for sudden movements and stay far enough away to keep our presence secret." he said looking at the two elves. Both nodded and rode off back to where they had seen the party of Orc.

_Arlothiyenne Sees Frodo..._

After nearly an hour of discussing plans to attack the Orc. It was decided to wait until dark to do the task. Arlothiyenne felt the need for solitude to allow time to relax and gather herself.

A feeling had came to her, one that loomed heavily.

Off by herself, she sat upon a boulder and closed her eyes, the late afternoon sun shone down upon her face, the light breeze blew her hair subtly. In the breeze something began to call out her name, a still voice. She opened her eyes and looked to her right finding that everyone had began the evening meal, and talking around a small fire that had been built. Rumil and Orophin were taking scouting duty for a couple hours at a time, watching the orc party, which was staying idly next to the River not a mile from them.

Orophin had come and left nearly an hour before, and told the location and the layout of the orc camp. This helped Haldir and the Lords to plan further just how to layout their attack.

_The Vision..._

The voice did not come from them, but upon the wind and kept calling to her. Closing her eyes she focused on it to find out who it was.

_In the blackness of her thoughts, she flew fast across the land, past the vast distance to a place above the old fortress of Minas Morgul. The ancient fortress glowed the eerie green the shadow emanated from it and was like a thick blanket. The sight of it, made her feel ill to her stomach. It was there, that the Witch King made his home, and his presence was like a looming shadow of its own._

_After her quick observation of the ancient fortress, she was flashed to another place just above, on the narrow stairs leading to the tower of Cirith Ungol, on the peaks above. There she saw the Frodo, Sam, and the gangly creature Gollum, sleeping. Frodo looked bad, his eyes partly sunken, his spirits greatly weighed down with the heaviness of his burden. The Ring was dragging him into the evilness of its own existence._

_A moment she watched, floating above watching what was happening. Gollum, or Smeagol he used to be called, reached into the sack Sam carried and took out the loaves of elven bread, crumbled it, and spread across Sam's shoulder. _What is that sneaky little cave rat doing? She thought, but soon came the answer. _When Sam awoke and caught him sneaking and asking what he was doing. An argument broke between the creature, Sam, taking Frodo with it. Then Frodo did the unthinkable. He cast Sam from his side._

This caused Arlohtiyenne to gasp. Sam had nothing but love for his friend, he was not a traitor. Sam was stricken, his heart broken that the Ring was taking his friend from him. Gollum had poisoned Frodo's mind.

_Then the vision blackened, and the blackness so thick, a knife could not cut through it. In that blackness the voice called to her, this time louder, clearer, and more discernible. _

_The voice was familiar to her, for she had heard it before and belonged to a dear friend. Frodo._

_She called out, "Frodo?"_

_"Arlothiyenne?" he responded._

_"Frodo, I cannot see you, where are you?"_ she asked him looking all around her, the blackness everywhere. If it was described in a word. It would be...oblivion. Feelings of dread passed through her, fear of what had happened. Could Frodo, be dead? _She called out, "Frodo, what has happened?"_

_It was then a flash happened again, and she saw that he was pinned to the ground. The great keeper, the Spider Shelob. Mother to all spiders was above him about to strike. But Frodo was brave and struck her, causing her to run. But she did not go far. Frodo stood once he thought her gone, but was struck from behind by her sting. He was stunned his mouth began to foam as the stunning venom coursed through his body._

_The expression on his face and in his eyes were of pure shock. Lifeless and cold. Arlothiyenne now upon the ground of the this plateau went forward but was held back by a barrier unseen to her. She tried to get to him, to help him, but only was able to watch as Shelob wrapped him tightly in a cocoon of webbing. It was how she kept her food fresh. Stunning him alive and her prey unable to move. From behind her she heard the footfalls._

_It was Sam, coming forward, fierce and full of hate for the creature. "Let him go you filth!" he said with all the contempt he held for it. Just as he spoke it, he pulled out the phial that her mother had given Frodo. The light so blinding that the Spider dropped Frodo and ran back into her cave. Where Gollum was, Arlohtiyenne did not know._

_Sam ran to aid Frodo, but found him unmoving, able to speak, his eyes opened and wide with shock. Sam cried for him, holding his body close. The Sting laid upon the ground near the body of Frodo. It began to glow bright blue. Orcs were near. Sam seeing the Sting light up, quickly grabbed something from Frodo, and picked up the sword and ran into the cave, watching the Orc come over the stairs and into the small area. _

_The lead orc spoke of Shelob and how she liked her prey alive, and loving fresh blood. The others with him, picked up Frodo's body and began carrying him away. "No! Frodo!" She called out._

_In a flash, she found herself once more in the dark. "Frodo!" She cried, her arms reaching for the vision that was now gone. _

_Frodo's voice filled the blackness. 'Arlothiyenne. The Ring, I have lost it and cannot find it." he stated._

_She was panicked when he said it. It had to be on him when they took him. "Frodo, are you dead? How is it that you can speak to me like this?' she asked him frantically wanting answers._

_"I know not how. I cannot move and I am cold. I see, but cannot speak. They have me in the tower. Cirith Ungol. They have unbound me, and is looking for the Ring now." he said, his voice began to die out._

_"Frodo, do not leave me!" she said alarmed. "Frodo!" he was gone._

_She stood there in the blackness. Trying to find a way to bring herself from this endless dream. _

_It was then she heard the booming voice of Elrond. "Arlothiyenne. Awaken from this!" he said. He was not seen, but she felt his presence and heard him loud and clear. _

_She had to find out what happened to the Ring. The Orcs could not have it. She had to find it. "No! The Ring. Frodo does not have it! I have to find out who does." she said adamantly. _

_Then the vision flashed before her. Sam's face. It was just after Frodo was taken, he was putting something around his neck. She ran closer to see it. It was the Ring. It was what he must have taken from Frodo, just before the Orc appeared. She felt relieved._

_"Arlothiyenne! Awaken!" Elrond said again, his voice commanding, concerned and full of force. _

_It was as he spoke the words. The blackness came again, and felt as though she was falling._

_As she fell, she felt a shadow nearly consume her. She looked around, and it was as if she was in a fiery pit, then it cleared to reveal the Great Fiery eye. Sauron._

_His voice hissed at her, 'I will come for you." The two fiery hands reached to grab her she struggled and let out a scream. _

The vision ended and she jolted awake when two hands grabbed her and she heard a voice call to her, "Arlothiyenne! My love, wake up!"

_Living Vision..._

The others sat peacefully and quietly around the fire, eating and talking among themselves about what was to happen that night. Long before now, Arlohtiyenne had retreated to her own thought and was now contemplating the upcoming events.

Haldir felt her restlessness, and worried for her. His eyes kept straying to her watching her closely. It was during these gazes, that he noticed that something was not right and that she was glowing. At first seeing it, he concluded that it was the rays of the mid afternoon sun, but found that at times, the glow seemed to pulsate. Haldir touched Elrond's arm and silently alerted him to the fact of what was happening to her. Elrond sat up straighter. The others, Orophin, Celeborn and Vorondaran, saw their stare and followed it.

Arlothiyenne seemed lost in thought, her eyes seeing, but not looking at anything in particular. She began to speak.

She called out_, "Frodo?" _Haldir hearing this, shot up from his seat and made his way quickly to her. Elrond was not far behind him. _"Frodo, I cannot see you, where are you?" _asked him looking all around her, acting as though she could not see him. _"Frodo, what has happened?" _looked of dread and fear passed over her features. What she was seeing none of them did not know. Haldir went forward about to reach for her, but was topped when Elrond grabbed his arms and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"No, Haldir, do not touch her. She is Dream Living, to wake her from it would send her into a shock state. Just stay alert and listen." he said lifting his brow.

Haldir did not like it, she was in fear, and he could not stop it. He could only stand there and listen and watch her with the others. Arlothiyenne saw something that made her jump forward slightly, but stopped as if she were confined. Horror written on her face. It must have been awful, she then called out, panicked, stricken, _ "No! Frodo!" _

She calmed some, but tears roamed slowly down her cheek, she cried out,_ "Frodo." _hands reaching for something that was not there. Her eyes began to search, pure panic then shone through, what could be causing such emotions, none of them knew but Elrond.

He was now standing near her, his eyes closed, a connection he was making to reach her mind. Everyone there, knew not to ask questions while he was making contact. Perhaps he would see what she was and be able to help bring her back he she could not come back on her own. This dream living was rare and most had never heard of it.

The four of them, stood and watched as her eyes went from panic to curiosity. She spoke as if she needed answers, "_Frodo, are you dead? How is it that you can speak to me like this?'"_

Arlohtiyenne stood there, motionless as if listening to something. Then they watched as she became frantic, the alarm ringing from her voice, _ "Frodo, do not leave me!" _became calm, her voice wavering as she spoke his name again, _"Frodo!" _

Elrond, though still connected to her mind, spoke to her aloud, _"Arlothiyenne. Awaken from this!" _commanded her. She looked around as if to find him and looked his direction, her eyes searching for his whereabouts.

Adamantly she shook his head, her voice quivering with need for something, "N_o! The Ring. Frodo does not have it! I have to find out who does."_

_"Arlothiyenne! Awaken!" _Elrond said again, his voice commanding, concerned and full of force.

Arlothiyenne did not heed his command this time. She became quiet as she seemed to be observing something. Elrond was still connected to her, trying to find out what is was she was looking for. After a few more moments, Haldir and Celeborn both sensed her unsteadiness. Her body began to sway, and she then begin to move from the boulder in one step, she nearly lost her balance, but regained her steps. After reaching hard ground, she seemed to waver more and the swaying became worse, Haldir moved to stand near her in case she collapsed.

But Elrond, who was between connection with her and consciousness spoke to him in a harsh whisper. "Haldir, regardless of what happens, Do not touch her, she is still within the vision."

Haldir hated this, he balled his fists beside his body, wanting to reach out and touch her, but knew that Elrond was right, he did not want to cause her harm. Celeborn stood near him and Arlothiyenne waiting for the end to this nightmare. Suddenly, Arlothiyenne hit the ground in a heep. Her mind still within the dream.

She became restless as if fighting an unseen force. She shook, and began to struggle. Then screamed.

Haldir had enough of it. It tore him in two seeing her struggling, in an act of desperation, he grabbed her arms, she struggled as he spoke to her. "Arlohtiyenne, My love, Wake up!" he said pulling her close to his chest. She jolted, but did not wake right away.

_Waking..._

As Haldir held her tight, he felt her shaking, and the fear in her. What she had seen, only she knew. Celeborn and the others came to stand over her, waiting for her to awaken.

Moments seemed like a lifetime, then suddenly her eyes begin to flutter. She jolted awake fully, scared of what or whom was holding her. Haldir spoke to her soothingly to her, stroking her hair, and assuring her. "Tis alright, my love. You are safe now. Shhh." he said.

Her eyes opened and looked up, seeing him there, she knew it had all been a vision. She pulled up from his arms and wrapped her arms about his neck as he tightened his arms around her, she softly cried into his neck. Not tears of sadness or pain, but of joy that the horrid vision had ended. He stroked her hair, and rocked her. "It is me, my love, no harm will come to you." he said to her sweetly.

Celeborn knelt beside Haldir and reached for his daughter. It had tore him in two seeing her distraught of such a horrible experience. Haldir released her into his awaiting arms. She grabbed him about his neck and held him tightly. "Tis alright, my little one. Ada is here." he said kissing her cheek and holding her. Haldir sat next to them, his hand on Arlohtiyenne's back.

Arlothiyenne pulled back and looked up into Celeborn's face, joy still in those tear stained eyes, she spoke softly, "Ada." She smiled at him.

She pulled back again, and went back into Haldir's arms. Celeborn, curious as to what she had seen, asked, "Little one, what did you see?"

She, who now had her head on Haldir's shoulder, looked up at him, fear shone through, a vulnerability came out. "I-I can not speak of it now." she stammered.

"What she saw was Frodo's ensnarement and capture." Elrond spoke from behind them. Celeborn looked at him shocked which matched the look the others had. "And the events leading to." he said walking a little closer, bending down to look at her. "Not to mention, something else, that caused her to be in the current state she is in. But I will leave that to her to tell you when she is ready."

Vorondaran stood there, looking as though he wanted to know more. "She mentioned that Frodo does not have the Ring. Does this mean that all hope is lost?" he asked concerned.

She looked at her uncle. "No. It means that it has a new bearer, until the old one is restored." The others looked at her curiously. "Sam has it. Frodo was captured by the orc after Shelob stung him. Sam had grabbed it the moment The Sting began to glow and before he hid. He knew Frodo would need him, so he took it for safekeeping." Arlothiyenne saw the relieved look on their faces. Elrond just looked at her, emotionless. He had seen what she had, and she had a feeling that he nana did to, but she was not sure if she was with her in her mind. "Sam is loyal to Frodo, whether Sam has made it to save Frodo, I do not know. But for now, the Ring is safe."

Orophin stood there looking down at her, worry still plagued his mind, Arlohtiyenne looked at him sensing his unrest. "I am fine Orophin. Had Rumil returned from watching the orc?" she asked.

"I returned right before your vision. Seems the Orc may be making camp next to the river's edge." he stated.

Arlothiyenne heard this, feeling a little stronger with her loved ones around, she looked around. The rays of light upon the land was slowly diminishing. It told her that it was not evening, and soon it would be dark. Elrond saw her looking around. He reached out to touch her arm, "You alright, little one?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him. "I am fine. How long was I under?" She asked.

"Nearly two hours. What you experienced is so rare I have only seen it two other times in my lifetime. You did well, considering it hit you so hard." he said looking her over. He patted her leg before standing and said, "I believe it is time for you to eat, and rest up. We have a bit to do tonight."

The thought of food and sleep so soon, made her feel a bit queasy. "No thank you. I have seen enough, and dreamed enough to last a while." she shuddered and Haldir placed his arms about her tighter. "I do not want to see HIM again."

The word "Him" struck Haldir. Who was it that she saw? Arlothiyenne heard his thought. "I meant Sauron, he showed himself to me and that is all I am revealing. I just want to forget the whole thing happened."

Haldir did not ask and dropped it. She would tell him when she was ready. Celeborn, stood and then held his hand out to her for her to take. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Haldir then stood, but stayed close to her, she was unsteady still.

Elrond looked to Orophin, "Orophin, got to Rumil, tell him that we shall arrive just after dark. Arlothiyenne needs to collect herself before we start this tonight. Perhaps I can get her to rest a little."

Vorondaran stopped Arlothiyenne as she and Haldir passed him. "You had us all worried, Little one. Please do not do that again." he asked hugging her to him and kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry, uncle. I will try not to let it again, but as for promises, I cannot." she said squeezing him tight then releasing him. He smiled at her and nodded. He was happy with her answer.

_Observing the Orcs..._

It was now, just before dark. The five rode the horses closer to where Orophin and Rumil was still observing the Orc party. In the distance the sounds of the thundering falls could be heard.

Arlothiyenne stopped Naufaer dismounting and waited for the others to do the same. As the others dismounted she whispered to Celeborn and the others, "I believe we should send the horses ahead of us. Get them out of harms way. Naufaer can lead them to the bottom of the falls and near the path up the side." she said to them.

Elrond considered her words. "Perhaps she is right." he agreed the others nodded too and turned to retrieve their weapons from their saddle packs.

Arlothiyenne turned to Naufaer. She took the horse's face within her hands and looked into her eyes. "Mellon, this is not your fight." The horses nudged her snout forward. "I know you worry for me, my friend. But we shall not be too long." Arlothiyenne assured her. "Now take the others, and go to the base of the falls. Wait for us there, near the path that leads to the top of the cliffs." the horse got restless, her eyes flashed blazing red. Arlothiyenne knew she hated the plan and it was a sign of protest. "No, Naufaer, you cannot help this time. Please, mellon, go and take the others with you. Understand." The horse she felt did not like the idea, but complied by stamping her foot and nodding her head. Arlothiyenne patted her face and kissed her nose then pointed to the direction to take. Naufaer seemed to speak to the other horses and began leading them away.

Arlothiyenne watched her friend go for a brief moment then turned to the five with her. They moved and got on all fours climbing to the edge where Rumil and Orophin rested upon their stomachs watching.

After a moment of watching the camp, Orophin spoke in a whisper, "Our friends have decided to have after dinner drinks. Most of them have passed out long ago from their orkish brew and the others are on the verge. Leader there," he pointed to the large orc in the middle of the circle, "He has been drinking as well, so soon, he too, shall pass out." he looked at the others before continuing. "Rumil and I have been assessing the layout further, for advantages and found several. These stupid orcs have put themselves, literally between a rock and a hard plate."

They all studied the layout. It was perfect, but Arlothiyenne's eyes strayed to the Leader. Orophin had been half right about him. He was like the other in Lorien, but there was more to him. Something ancient and important not to mention he was strong. He would know things, she felt, and it would be hard to break through his barriers. But she needed to know what he knew, if anything.

Her short observation was broken when Orophin continued. "Over there," he pointed to the other side of the camp was a large boulder, "that boulder could act as a cover, and those bushes," he pointed to the treeline, 'they too can be used." he turned his head toward the water's edge, "There beyond that outcrop is a small thin trail that leads beside the water. Someone could use it to come from the water's edge." He then pointed to two massive trees, that towered over the camp. "Those trees there, would be excellent for Air coverage."

"Alright, but I think we need to retreat back. The plan needs to be altered." Arlothiyenne said not waiting for the others. She crawled backwards, and then stood up. She bit her bottom lip in thought.

The others soon came to stand in front of her. Elrond looked at her as if he was trying to figure out her thoughts. Celeborn seemed concerned and Vorondaran, just stood waiting. Haldir and his brothers glanced at Arlothiyenne sideways waiting.

"Arlothiyenne, what is it?" Elrond spoke quietly. "I sense something, but what, I am not sure."

She knew what she had to do. That leader needed trapped and questioned. She looked at Elrond then to the others. "Kill all the orc, and leave the Leader alive. We need him, he knows things. He is not quite like the one from Lorien, he is more than that. He may have knowledge we need." She said watching their faces.

Haldir was exasperated with this, then shown his fury. "No, he needs to die. I will not allow him to live." He was adamant on this.

Elrond studied Arlohtiyenne and spoke without looking at him. "No, I believe she is right. He may have information we need. We will capture him."

"No, I will not let her put herself in danger. No, I re-" he was broke off when Celeborn held his hand up to halt his words.

"Haldir! That is enough. I do not like this anymore than you do, but if it needs done and my daughter sees it and Elrond agrees, then I must. We shall capture him, and question him." He said stating his order.

Haldir was not happy, his brothers even agreed with him Arlothiyenne felt. She reached out and grabbed Haldir's arm and pulled him away from the group. "Haldir, I understand your concern and your fear. But this is necessary, if you cannot support me on this, then you cannot support me on anything else." Haldir went to protest but she stopped him by placing a finger to his lip. "My love, I understand your fear for me, and I love you all the more for it, but I need you, and you need me. Trust me on this, my intuition does not lie to me. He has answers that we need." She hugged him placing her head upon his chest. "Please understand."

Haldir knew there was no arguing with her, she was stubborn and free minded. He hugged her tight and pulled her away enough to look down at her face, reaching up he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I understand the need for knowledge, I understand it is a part of who you are needing it. But you have been too much already this day, I cannot bear the thoughts of something happening to you."

She smiled up at him. "I know. That is what I love about you, but trust me." She kissed his cheek.

Haldir pursed his lips, he hated giving into her like this, but felt he was trapped. He would do what he must. Taking his finger, he tapped her nose lightly to emphasize his words, "That beast does one thing to harm you, cause you pain, or attempt anything against you. I will take my sword and thrust into his neck. I will not hesitate." he warned.

She smiled again, it turning devious. "Alright, Marchwarden, have that your way. But the plan I have in mind, he won't." she shrugged, stepped away and looked at him still smiling. "How often does a she-elf get to torture her would be captors?"

Haldir was not amused at her last words, and watched her return to the group. He soon followed and was listening to Arlothiyenne's new addition to the plan.

"Uncle, you and Rumil take the two trees. Rumil is swift, it would best that he is the one doing the cover. You are the most killed in Mirkwood, I trust you to Maim the leader to render him incapable of battle and harm. Aim anywhere else, fill him with arrows if need be, but stay away from his life spots." She said looking at Vorondaran and Rumil. She looked to Rumil, 'Take my sword, when the time is right, and you will know it, cast it down to me."

Haldir heard this went to say something, Celeborn though he did not like it, stopped him to allow her to finish. Elrond watched and listened for his part. She looked at him, "Elrond, you and ada take the bushes and behind the trees in the treeline, once you see Rumil cast down my sword that will the signal to attack. Orophin you take the boulder and Haldir," she stopped and looked at him, but she did not get to finish, he did it for her.

"I will take path to the outcrop." he said.

Vorondaran, the one that always seemed the voice of concern and curiosity looked at her. "Niece, one question if i may." She looked at him waiting for it. He continued. "Where exactly will you be?"

She gave a sly look that seemed to drift to the others one by one, she smiled sideways. "Like I have heard it time and again, Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

No one seemed to quite catch it at first, but Elrond did and it did not suit him. He stepped forward, "Arlothiyenne, I will not allow you to be put in such a position, you are to great of an importance, to all of us."

Haldir looked at her, appalled that she would put herself into direct danger. "Arlothiyenne, you cannot do this! I forbid it."

Celeborn looked enraged and stared at his daughter. "Why would you want to do this? Give a good reason, and I shall not question it." he told her his brows furrowed.

"Because, what kind of fight would it be, if it were not honorable. These beasts may be evil, but they deserve to fight honorably nonetheless. I mean, how bad could it be. They are extremely inebriated, even without that, they are large, and clumsy, this fight is easy. No harm will come to me. I am merely gonna wake them up so they can fight. I thought the six of you were about honor, it is all I am saying. Besides, I want to study them before they die. It is what I do, judge. They have a right to have their cases studied. Besides I have brave warriors with me. I am not afraid of a few Orc." She looked fearless. Elrond saw it, as did Celeborn, and Haldir, though he wanted to refuse see it, could not deny, she had a point.

Celeborn relented and shook his head, it was only fair. Once she saw his cooperation, she checked her belt, her sheath, and her daggers. Then made sure her hair was well out of the way. She sighed and saw the other preparing. "Besides, this will be fast and over in moments, how often can one in danger, nip things in the bud." The others were not amused.

Vorondaran and Rumil went to the trees, Elrond and Celeborn to the bushes, and Orophin went to the boulder. Arlothiyenne and Haldir headed to the small path beside the water.

It was narrow and one could easily slip and fall in the rapids, but Arlothiyenne was not scared, Haldir had grabbed her hand and was leading her to the out cropping boulder. Once there, she moved passed him to enter he small camp. He stopped her and turned her to face him again.

He looked into her eyes, the light from the small fire shining in her face. He whispered, "Arlothiyenne, you sure you want to do this?" He was offering her one last chance to stop.

She smiled at him, "Yes. There is no other way."

Haldir pulled her close to him, her body flush against his. He leaned down and crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was filled with all the love and desperation he felt for her. It was enough to ignite her, but she pulled away just as fast. He was breathless as he spoke, "I love you. My strength is yours. I will never let harm come to you." he assured her.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him tenderly. She pulled back and whispered, "I know, and my strength is yours. I love you. Now let us begin and get it over with.": She smiled one last time and pulled from him.

Haldir watched as she entered the camp.

* * *

N/A: Dang computers...this was a second attempt on this chapter. Had it done but found that only half was saved. Pity though, the first draft was much better. Hope you enjoy! Please Please Review and let me know what you think.

Up Next: The Skirmish and Discovery of something interesting. ( COMING SOON)


	42. Chapter Forty

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Note: This chapter has been a great pain in the butt to write. Took me 5 days..5 headache filled days to write..Many things revealed in this chapters follows the History of the Orcs, the one in particular that was quite different from all the others. This chapter is long, and I do mean long with some 7000+words. There will be moments of serious head-scratching and wonderment ...So grab an elf, your favorite drink and enjoy!

**Zeedrippyvessel**: Thank you girl for helping me out. Your wisdom and knowledge of the LOTR and its people and events have helped me to make this chapter come alive. Thank you for taking the time to do a little research for me, to help aid the ideas that have come forth..

**To Haldir, My muse and love**: I am going to kick your arse for giving me a darn headache and hard chapter to write...But I love you anyway. LOL

* * *

Chapter Forty: The Skirmish? and Discovering the Interesting.

_The Fight?..._

Arlothiyenne crept slowly into the camp. Her footfalls fell silently upon the ground so that she would not set off the alarm too soon. Her mind was racing on the many things that could happen from now until the whole thing was over.

She looked at each of the orcs lying there in the circle, images of the life he lived began to scream out in her mind. But from which Orc, she could not tell. Some of the images she saw, sickened her greatly and two times before reaching the middle of the camp, she nearly vomited.

She glanced at them all, one by one, assessing their appearance and observing their state of dress. Each held their weapon within their hands in readiness to fight if needed. This would pose a potential problem if awakened too suddenly.

Once in the middle, she stopped and glanced to the direction of her companions, seeing them clearly at readiness for the fight. The last one she looked at was Elrond, who peered out at her from the treeline. He nodded, then she heard his booming voice within her mind.

_Arlothiyenne, take care. Do not use your powers unless you need to. The leader may be some sort of beacon and could alert more Orc, if there are any more in the area. _He warned.

She smiled at him. _I sense no others but them, their minds are like mush, but the images are sickening. I will be careful. _She told him through mind speak, and nodded to him.

She came to stand above the one, the Leader, and stared down looking deep within him. He was indeed nothing like the last one that came to Lorien many months earlier. The aura about him was like that of the fortress Minas Morgul. It reeked of pain, suffering, and pure evil. He was old, older than all the other orc she had encountered. Ancient, wise, and skillful.

But then she caught it, a feeling. Something was not right. She looked around to the other orcs within the camp. Picking up one of the bottles that laid near her foot, she brought it to her nose. The smell putrid, and reeked of herbs, bad ones. The sleeping orcs did not fidget or move, not even with breath. 'Could they actually be dead?' She thought.

She looked to the treeline, Elrond looked at her. In a loud whisper, she spoke, "Elrond, I need you."

Hearing her, he slowly walked from the treeline, with Celeborn behind him, ready to strike if he needed to. Elrond slowly moved over the orcs lying on the ground, careful not to step on them. She held out the bottle and urged him, "Take it." She told him.

Elrond furled brow in confusion, and took the proffered bottle. Taking it to his nose, he smelled it. He was confused and looking at the bottle with a renewed sense of enigma. Poisoned. "These orc have been poisoned." he said finally. He looked the other orcs, and none of them breathed either. He looked back to Celeborn, then to the others, "These Orc are dead."

This revelation stunned even her, she looked back to the leader, who was fidgeting in his rest. He was still very much alive. She realized then, it was his life, the images she had seen as she entered the camp. Arlothiyenne seeing opportunity, motioned for Haldir and Orophin to come forward. Her eyes strayed to Rumil and Vorondaran who both looked baffled. Whispering, she told them, "Both of you maim him, Now!"

Without hesitation, they began their assault upon the leader, who awoke during their bombardment of him. Soon he was pinned to the ground with at least two dozen arrows. He struggled against the confining arrows trying to get up.

Arlothiyenne stood above him, her eyes fixed upon his face. His eyes a mixture of green and yellow, he snarled at her, his teeth sharp and bared to her. "You are stupid, little she elf," he growled out. She cocked her head hearing his voice. He did not have the same hissing voice that most Orc had, it was clearer, more refined and familiar, she had heard it before, but where?

Her mind drifted back to long ago.

_A child laid hidden beneath a boulder that out cropped and covered by a bush. The cavern was small, but big enough for two large men._

_Outside, the screams of those in the entourage filled her ears, their dying filled her heart with fear. She shook as she heard her mother scream out, then became silent. Within moments, an elf, half crawling, half walking entered the cavern and laid there bleeding. _

_The child, fearful for the elf, tried to stop the bleeding, but was unable. She sat there silently listening to the sounds outside. The Orc's' heavy footfalls could be heard as they searched. _

_Then one spoke, he did not sound like the others, more refined, more dignified that it sounded as though he was a man or Elf. His voice called to the others, "The Child. The child is not here. HE will be angry, we must find her!"_

_Hearing the orc call this out, caused her to fear more. He was searching for her. _

The images stopped, and Arlothiyenne shook from seeing it. For a moment, she wondered who the child was, but realized, that it was a memory. Her memory, the Orc was talking about her. She shook all over the revelation was fierce upon her senses.

She felt a hand upon her arm and turned to see Elrond. His brow furrowed in concern. "Arlothiyenne, what have you seen?"

She looked to the ground a moment, then to the others who now stood within the circle of Orc bodies. All eyes on her. "Nothing." she said stammering.

Elrond stared at her a moment, then looked up within the trees, he nodded to Vorondaran and Rumil, who sat there watching. They began to retreat and climb from the tree. Haldir came to the camp, his sword within his hands, looking concerned.

Shaking her head, Arlothiyenne jumped into action. "Haldir, Orophin, Bind him tight. Find the biggest and strongest tree and secure him there, standing." She looked to Vorondaran and Rumil and her ada. "Make sure they are all dead. Put a sword within each of their chest to make sure their death is true. We do not need to take any chances of this being a ruse." She turned back to the Leader and watched as Haldir and Orophin began removing some of the arrows from the beasts hands and legs. Both worked diligently to tie the hands and feet together.

Needing solitude for a moment, she walked away from the camp leaving the others to deal with the mess.

As she retreated she heard Celeborn giving orders. "Make your strikes to their hearts. Then pile them up and burn them." he said. "Haldir, you and Orophin, take him to the camp up river and away from here. Tie him to the largest tree, bind him with the ropes and if you have to, pin him to the tree. He could still do harm with all those arrows."

Elrond's booming voice she heard clearly as she continued to the camp up river. "I will follow Arlothiyenne. She should not be alone. I will set up the camp and start the fire."

_Solitude..._

Nearly an hour later, Arlothiyenne sat there quietly, the the tears still rising at the memories of her parents came like a flood. That Orc leader had been the one leading those that killed them. How she hated the orc for the pain and loss that she had experienced all those years ago. Her mind flooded with questions needing answers.

Why him? Who was he? What made him different than all other orcs she had met? What was happening elsewhere with her friends and their people? These questions were so important. She felt restless and unnerved by just the sound of the Orc's voice. She wondered what she would find, once she questioned him.

She was interrupted in her new found determination, when she felt Haldir nearing her sitting spot. "Hello, Haldir." she spoke sweetly, her eyes gazing upon the moonlit sprays of the falls.

"Arlothiyenne, camp is set, and the beast has been bound to the tree." he said calmly.

She looked at him, his face lit by the moon. His features glowed there and a calm suddenly came to her. She stood up on the boulder they were on, and turned to him. "Then let us finish this." she went to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"Arlothiyenne, what happened back there?' he asked looking into her dark amber eyes.

"It was nothing, Haldir. Worry not on it." she said dismissing his concern. She continued to walk past him. He only watched her as she climbed down from the boulder and began to walk to the camp a short distance away.

He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Valar, give me strength to help such a stubborn elleth."

He jumped from his perch there, and followed her.

_The time has come for knowledge..._

Arlothiyenne stepped within the light of the campfire. Her mind still pondering on the possibilities of what would happen. Anything could happen. This beast, there was something about him that drew her like flies to dead stinking flesh. He was something more than what he appeared. He was an orc, but his appearance, to a person unfamiliar with the evil race, would have mistaken him as an uruk hai. His build was much more pronounced than the normal orc. But he lacked one thing that set him apart from them, the seeming hardness to kill. This one she felt, had a vulnerable side, hidden deep within him.

Hearing his voice, brought a revelation she had not expected, the memories long-buried of that fateful day two centuries before when her parents were slaughtered like cattle. It stunned her to her very core. He had been there, leading those that killed her parents and the entire entourage. How could it be possible? From her readings from so long ago, it was only suggested that there was a possibility of long life, and surely not Immortality, that was a gift that Illuvatar gave the Eldar. So how could this one still be around? It was a question she hoped could get answered.

She recalled the lesson of history about the Orc from her adar's library in Lorien. Though a little sketchy, she remembered well the things that were fact. The creation of the Orc during the beginning of the First age, at the hands of Melkor. They had once been Elves. Tortured, mutilated, their souls blackened and marred by evil, turned into a creature that was meant as a mockery of the elves. It was said that once their elven light was extinguished, that their immortality was stripped from them, and they became empty shells, only living their lives as puppets doing their master's will. Once changed their soul's only lot in life was deceit, hate, cruelty, and loyalty to their Lord. The darkness their only shelter. Once Melkor was destroyed, they scattered and lived without any leaderships, until Sauron rose to power during the last Alliance, only then did they began to gather, multiply and gain some sort of order, if one could call it that.

Her thoughts ended as she came to stand near where the others were sitting. None of them spoke, but stared up at her, waiting for her to speak. Arlothiyenne spoke to them quietly, "Is he dead?" She asked looking at Elrond, then back to the Orc.

Elrond looked over his shoulder looking at him, "No, but his body is weakened from blood loss. His spirit is strong, I can feel it."

She looked at the Orc while biting the inside of her cheek. "Good!" she clipped out, "It is time we find out what and who he is?"

Orophin hearing this spoke up, "We know what he is, and as for the who, he is not anyone. He is a mindless puppet."

Vorondaran looked at her curious, "Do you believe truly he is something more?" His question was one that she was still pondering.

"I am not sure, but one thing, as I have stated, I know he is different." she said walking past the group. She stopped a moment and looked at Rumil, "Rumil, grab my sword and come with me."

Rumil looked to his side where the sword laid. He hesitated. Arlothiyenne saw this and assured him, "Rumil, you are a good soul, noble, and honest. The sword will not affect you but bless you. Now come on."

Rumil reached out and grabbed the sword, the others stood and followed her to the tree. Haldir made up the rear. They gathered around to watch. Rumil stood back and waited for Arlothiyenne to tell him to approach. She stepped closer to the tree, her eyes fixed upon the Orc that stood there, tied, bound, and unconscious, his head bent toward the ground. She spoke over her shoulder, without breaking her gaze upon the beast.

"Rumil, come closer and unsheathe the sword." she told him, waiting for him to do it. A second later, she heard the sound of the blade being sharpened as it left its sheathe. She spoke again, then turning slightly to look at the others and then back to the orc. "Is the blade glowing blue or Orange?" The blade would glow orange if evil was near and blue if orc were near by. For a moment, not Rumil or anyone spoke.

Finally, Rumil stepped up beside her, the sword drawn looking down upon it. Her gaze fell upon the blade, it neither glowed or burned as it should. Rumil spoke confused, "It is doing neither. I do not understand." he looked at her, then to the others, who all saw the blade and was now speechless.

Arlothiyenne looked at the Orc, then back to Elrond. She turned around and walked to stand before him, Celeborn stood there with Vorondaran making sure, they too, were involved in the conversation. She looked at the Elf Lord. "Lord Elrond, why is the blade not glowing as it should?" she asked. She felt she knew something, but wanted his sound opinion.

Elrond looked at the blade in Rumil's hand, his eyes just staring at it. "I am as mystified as you are, Arlo. But I suspect our friend there," he pointed to the Orc, "is not a full orc. The Valar do not make mistakes on such gifts as yours." he said honestly.

Vorondaran heard Elrond's words and posed to question. "If he is not full orc, then what is he? He certainly looks like an orc. What else could he be?"

Celeborn looked to the Orc, then back to Elrond and Arlothiyenne, an intuitive thought hit him, "Could it be possible that he has a soul that was not fully changed?"

Arlothiyenne looked at Celeborn, "That is partly what I was thinking. Or he could have two souls." She said to the three Lords, two of which were confused, but Elrond looked aloof to the suggestion. She answered their look with, "There is no other explanation for it."

_Interrogation turned awry..._

She turned from the Lords, and held a hand out to Rumil, "My sword please, Rumil." Rumil turned the sword so that she could grab the hilt. She turned and walked back to the Orc. Taking the tip, she gently placed it to his chin and began to tip it up. "Wakey, wakey, Orc." she said to him.

His eyes fluttered open weakly, and moved slowly up to meet her gaze. His eyes glazed over slightly, the pain and weakness shone through them. She cocked a head to the side and studied him a moment before speaking. "Tell me, why is it that my blade neither blazes or glows in your presence?" she asked him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he choked a little. "I know not." he replied.

"I believe you do know. Now tell me, why does it not glow nor blaze in your presence?" she asked again, this time more harshly and more commanding. She scowled at him emphasizing her need to know.

"Perhaps it is broken," he said trying to sound innocent.

"Alright, if you refuse to tell me, later, I will force that knowledge out, but for now, what is your name, and why have you come for me?" she asked him not amused.

"I am Lothkai, my orders were to seek you out, capture you, and bring you to my Lord." he said. Honesty, strange that is for an ordinary Orc, which told her she had been right. He was not the same as others.

"Tell me, Lothkai, what is your position? Your rank?" she asked still gazing into his eyes.

His eyes flashed for a moment, then he spoke, "I am the Lord of all Orc under the Witch King. I command the masses and that they carry out the orders of our Sovereign, Lord Sauron."

Arlothiyenne was intrigued by this beast, his honesty was just amazing for one in such a position of his breed. It was in a word...easy. Too easy in fact. Arlothiyenne looked back to Elrond who seemed to be preparing a connection to see what she would, once she began to torture the poor beast's mind. Celeborn, Vorondaran, Rumil, Orophin and Haldir only listened with great interest. She looked back to Lothkai. "Honesty. That is not something one would find in an Orc of your station and rank or any for that matter. Tell me, Lothkai, what is that makes you so different from all the others we have encountered?"

Lothkai, choked on a bit, his pain racking his body, looked at her his eyes flashing again. But this time, the flash shone something different from what was before. Arlothiyenne saw it, and furrowed a brow. She took the tip of her blade and jabbed him, just enough to get him to answer. "That is something you will find out, whether or not I answer. Why are you toying with me? Do whatever it is you are planning to do." he told her, his breath a little harsher.

The nerve of this beast, telling her what to do. She threw down her sword, and smacked his face. "How dare you, command me to do anything. It is, I, that holds the cards in my hand. You are in no position to speak to me that." she said to him venomously.

The orc laughed out sarcastically, then spit out blood from his mouth. His eyes flashed and glowed slightly. "Feisty little she-elf does not like to be told what to do, eh?" She hit him again, this time harder, a tooth fell from his mouth as he spit out more blood. She shook as her anger rose up.

She felt her powers growing, the glow warming her body, her hands began to tingle and glow. It was time to do what it was she had to. Looking over her shoulder, she spoke to Elrond, "Lord Elrond, be ready, for I want you and nana to see what I see. I tire of his game." She looked to Haldir, aggravated, her body preparing for what she was about to do, "Haldir, if you would, please gag this beast's mouth. I do not want to risk him biting me."

Haldir did not hesitate, grabbed a piece of cloth, bound and gagged Lothkai's mouth and head to the tree. The Orc fought against the total immobility. He growled out as Haldir tied the cloth tighter. Haldir looked to Arlothiyenne once he was done and nodded, standing back to allow Arlothiyenne to work.

_Memories and Revelations..._

She stood so close to the beast, she could feel his breath upon her face. Grabbing the sides of his face, she forced his eyes to look at her. Reaching into the depth of her being, she connected to his mind. The power in her hands and through her body began to surge and she felt the flashing of his mind to hers. She could feel the presence of Elrond and her nana near her as she made her way deeper into the recessess of Lothkai's mind. Plans and events played out before her as she hovered somewhere in the midst of chaos.

(The Mind's Eye)

The images came like a flood, at first blurred then cleared. She hovered there watching her mind collecting the feelings and thoughts.

_She first was flashed to somewhere, deep in the south, a rising city that seemed to float from the plains. White stone walls, many levels and on the top a flat plateau, housing the palace. She recognized this place from Pippin's mishap of looking into the Palantir. Minas Tirith. She looked around, seeing people fleeing, hiding, their screams heard began to echo in her soul. In this beast's mind, she began walk to the edge of the walls, almost like floating on the air. Looking over the sides of it, down upon the plain, the ground appeared blackened, as the masses of Orcs began to assault the lower levels of the city. The siege had began._

_She saw Gandalf and Pippin, both in different places. Pippin remained near the top, at the palace, his service to Denethor kept him close to the wayward Steward. The Steward was distraught and maddened by the loss of his youngest son, the Gondorian captain that had captured Frodo, some days prior and released him to follow his paths with Sam and Gollum. She heard Pippin call out, his voice sounded far away, but still echoed enough to captured her hearing. "He is alive, my lord. He only needs medicine."_

_But the hobbit's words were not heard by the Steward. Denethor came to stand near Arlothiyenne's disembodied self and saw the same scene she did. She looked to him, the man's eyes filled with fear called out the orders, "Flee this place!Flee for your lives."_

_The scene changed for her, and now she saw Gandalf on the lower levels, commanding the armies of Gondor to fight. Ordering them to hold their ground. She watched as the orcs below began to assault those on the walls by catapulting the victims from the City of Osgiliath. The head of one those victims flew and landed upon the wall near her, the horror of it attacking her senses._

_The Gondorian armies began to fight back catapulting broken pieces of their city at the Orc below. Soon the thundering sound of drums that led the Cave Trolls as they pushed the massive vessels of wood, and carrying the orc parties, so that they could breech the walls. Gandalf rode Shadowfax, going to the main gate to have the army secure it. He told them to defend the city no matter what happened. On the other side a captain of the orcs, ordered his troops to bring the Wolf's head that was their giant battering ram. It was quickly brought, and the city's gates breached. The massive trolls began to invade the lower levels._

_The scene flashed again taking her back to the top where the Steward was leading the funeral procession of his unconscious son. Pippin protested, assuring the Steward that he only needed medicine. Denethor ordered wood and oil, and threw him from the burial halls. Pippin seeing the madness, he ran to find Gandalf, telling him what was happening. _

_She saw Gandalf and Pippin riding Shadowfax up the many levels to the top, being stopped at one point by a Nazgul and rider. But the Nazgul sensing something and after fighting with Gandalf, left them. Gandalf made his way to the burial halls, just in time to stop Denethor from buring his son alive. Pippin jumped upon the pyre and pushed the young captain off. Denethor, who remained on the pyre, saw his son's head move and his eyes open. Engulfed in flames and wracked with grief, Denethor ran through the hall and out the doors. He continued running swiftly, and hurled himself off of the edge to drop several hundred feet to his death. _

Seeing this, she pulled herself from the vision, her breathing labored from the intensity of it. This orc knew more than he should. He could see what was happening in the present. It both stunned and intrigued her at his ability. She looked to Elrond, who in his state of connection only nodded. She turned back, closed her eyes, and allowed the power to flow freely. The connection was easily remade.

_Now she was back in his mind, but not in battle. She looked around, finding that she was now standing in a darkened and horrid place that reeked of evil and the stench of death. She saw Lothkai, in a throne room, his seat by the cloaked figure, she felt to be the Witch King. In the middle of the room, stood a podium, upon it, a black crystal ball. A Palantir. From it, came the voice of Sauron. _

"_Take up your sword, my servant and lead my armies. Lothkai, for many millennia you have served two masters, myself and my mentor, Melkor. Find the girl, for she is key to my stay upon the land. She is my true help mate, bring her to me alive, and you shall be rewarded. Upon the plains of Rohan you will find and elven party, kill all, but leave her unspoiled." The palantir glowed as the words were spoken, Sauron's disembodied voice still rang in her mind. It was not a sound that one could forget or bury._

_Lothkai stood, came to the palantir and touched it. As he did, it glowed blazing orange, and Lothkai smiled, his rough teeth bared, he spoke, 'Your wish is my command, my liege.'_

_She saw Lothkai standing in front of a legion of Orcs, ordering them to go and search for the 'The Child of Light'. Then proceeded to march from the fortress of Minas Morgul with a small contingent behind them._

_Then, the attack on the plains. The orcs were merciless in the slaughter, she saw herself take refuge and crawling to the boulder where she had hidden. The orcs continued to torture the warriors. _She felt herself shiver from the vision as she watched how her father was slain, his head thrown from his body and her mother being violated so violently, then her throat slit.

_Lothkai came into view, watching the carnage with great pride, and great victory. Once all was silent, she watched as he went from body to body to search. He looked up and spoke roughly to the others, his voice so different from the others, "The Child. The Child is not here. HE will be angry, we must find her!"_

Arlothiyenne came from the vision shaking, her breathing was labored, she looked at the orc before her and became enraged. She put her hands tighter to his temples and began to concentrate on the fire within. Lothkai screamed out as the pain began to bore into him more. She focused further on to see what would happen next.

_Pushing through her own feelings she began to dig deeper into his mind, she saw Lothkai, standing in front of the Palantir, the Witch King opposite of him, he was speaking. "The Child was not among them, or had been hidden away, my lord. We looked and never found her."_

_The rough hissing voice of Sauron spoke, "Keep looking my Orc King. That child is to be my mate. The one who will bring me back from this disembodied oblivion. She will return. Go now and find her." He commanded. He was not happy that the orc Lothkai had failed._

_The vision shifted, this time it was further back. The Dead Marshes came into vision. The battle that played there, some two thousand years earlier. She saw the armies of Men and Elves fighting side by side. The orcs advancing in great masses against the army of good. The death was too much for her, pushing through the gruesome scene, she watched as Sauron, who was then in a body of his own, fighting. His stature was large, wearing all black armor carrying a black mace filled with all the rage he possessed. She watched as he took the mace and hit the ground knocking back entire battalions with the force of the hit. She watched as two great Kings, one elven the other human, were both slaughtered._

_The human king's son, whom she knew had to be Isildor, took up the shattered sword of Narsil and cut the Ring of Power from Sauron's hand. Isildor then kept the ring for himself and it became the bane of Gondor._

_Lothkai, fighting not far from where Sauron had been defeated, growled out in anger and began attacking the elves and men with a great rage. He vowed to those he tortured during that battle that he would make them all pay, to hunt down Isildor, kill him and take back the ring. He knew that the Ring, was the center of his Lord's power. _

_And hunt he did. After a battle, he found Isildor, and his army. He slaughtered them without mercy, but during the battle, at Isildor's death, the Ring had been lost._

Seeing this part, it was clear that Lothkai had indeed been a part of serious areas in history, but there was more and she sensed it. There was more to Lothkai than she knew. She looked at Elrond. Sensing some hesitation in her, and knowing her thoughts, he urged her, "Push through it, Arlothiyenne."

She turned back and resumed in her search more answers.

_A flash hit her hard and caused her body to shudder with the shock of it. Powerful, strong, and old. _

_She saw a period of restlessness in the orc race, a time of wandering and no sense of direction. Lothkai and several others resumed their live as a tribe, alone and without official leadership. He was looked at as a leader of sorts for the small group. They came to him with questions on what to do next, he would tell them, but none were satisfied with it. _

The shift in the memories came, this time taking Arlothiyenne completely by surprise.

_It was the time when a great Beastly man came to power against the Valar. Dressed in black armor, his body marred, scarred and unhealed. His great punishment for his misdeeds against the Valar. His name was Melkor. His craving for power, total domination, and cruelty was his greatest drive. He fought many wars until his defeat and cast within the depth of his own fortress for nearly three ages. Waiting to be release._

_It was during the time of the beginning near the First Age, the war between Melkor and the Valar, that the first of the Orcs was made. In the beginning many of the designs would fail until he created a few that survived, but they were weak. Melkor was defeated, and Sauron, the Maian fled. Never to be found._

_It was when the **Sake of the Elves **war started, that the first real, perfect orc was created. One elf, one of the Teleri people, lost from all written record, and the name seeped into the unknown, was captured during the Invasion of Beleriand, the son of a Lord named Lotharon. By all rights, this elf became a mighty warrior for his people; tall, strong and dedicated to peace. He contained the power within himself to lead and be a leader. His intuition, insight into the minds of others his strongest strength. His name, Arlothiyenne saw it, written upon a page, Lotharion. _

Seeing this within a mind of an orc was too shocking to fathom to her. She broke the connection, her eyes grown wide with shock her body reacting to the vision, stared at the him with new sight. Still connected to his thoughts she could see him in great pain, his breathing labored, his grunts of pain, beginning to rain about the camp. She pushed through as Elrond spoke from behind her, "Arlohtiyenne, push past this." He urged her on.

She found the will to continue, though she was unsure of what she would find.

_Lothkai's mind was now filled with memories. A life in the light, a bond mate who was with child, whom he loved beyond all in the world. He was handsome, built more stalky than most, his muscles toned, skin unmarred, the color of fresh cream. His eyes the deepest green she had ever seen. His hair was a deep golden color and flowed past his waist. His jaw was strong and proud. He was a true elf warrior, with skills beyond most around him. He had been born during, what she could tell, was Melkor's imprisonment._

_The Beastly man, blackened to the core of his soul, his will to dominate seeping through every cell of his being came to his city and brought with him, beasts that were easily accosted and defeated, but strong enough to fight back. Lotharion fought gallantly, until he met face to face with the Creature, Melkor, whom his people knew as Morgoth. _

_He fought Morgoth and was soon defeated and captured. His mate, he felt, knew that hope for him was lost, and presumed him dead. She never faded, but sailed to the Undying Lands without ever seeing him again. _

_His enslavement became a torment unlike anything ever imagined before. Daily his body was racked with pain, his skin cut, torn, and marred. Soon it started to turn black. Melkor seemed to take particular interest in him, calling him his most prized possession. The torture became more intense, when Melkor began to pour thoughts into him, wash his brain free of memories that once brought Lotharion great joy. Soon, he found that his thoughts were not truly his own anymore._

_He began to follow the bidding of his new master. Other elves were taken this way, and done the same way as he, but his feelings were different and the treatment from the Dark Lord spoke many things._

_Not long after his capture, and enslavement, the Valar began to rescue the elves that were taken. But those were the ones after he was already marred. So he was left as he was. For years he wandered in this body, his mind caught in a battle with itself, until one day, it seemed to end. It was at this moment, after all the ages of his life, that all but he, the first of the true orc, was extinguished. Killed and slaughtered during their time without a Lord to follow. _

_The shift in his mind turned to something else she did not expect. She saw in the blackness of his mind, the pit of his soul, a twinkling, so dull, that it intrigued her. She moved her mind closer to the dull light. She saw before her something, something that was revealing what was going on in this Orc. _

_She saw a figure, holding a clear bottle, filled with a bright light. Over time the bottle became blackened and the light began to dwindle. It confused her as to what this meant. Then, the vision changed and she saw a hammer, the figure took the hammer and broke the outer shell and bottle, the light was released._

She shook from the vision within this orc's mind and stared at him, her hands still frozen to his face. She looked back not understanding to Elrond, who looked at her, his eyes telling her to continue. She looked to her adar who seemed on edge, wondering what was going on. The others simply watched.

Elrond, found his mental voice, _"Release him." _

Her mother's voice came to her. _"Release him, Arlothiyenne. You know what to do."_

She asked them both in her mind_, "How should I judge one such as him?"_

Both her naneth and Elrond spoke the same words to her._ "With your heart."_

_Shattering Glass..._

Her hands still rested upon the sides of his face, his eyes came to look at her. A wave of something she could not recognize flashed there. For a moment, his eyes went from the mixture of green and blazing orange, to the deepest brightest green. For a moment, he was not Lothkai, but Lotharion, the elf. She saw his image flash in her mind. He was a soul in need of release, for he was once a kind, noble, and loyal elf to his people. But still on the outside, he was the foul beast that Melkor had created many millennia ago. His evil out weighed the good within himself. She closed her eyes, her mind seeking out the wisdom of the Valar. This case was particularly hard.

She saw the Great Lady, Elbereth, who only smiled at her, and reached out to touch her face. _"Give him back to us, Arlothiyenne. For it was not his fault that he was taken from our light. Shatter the glass."_

It was when the Great lady spoke these words, her decision was then understood.

The jolt of energy came, the air about her began to whirl, the breeze blew her hair around her. She did not break the link, nor did she care to what was going on other than the task at hand. As she connected, she heard Lothkai and Lotharion, both began to scream. The sound of their voices becoming separate. Lothkai, sounded as though he was in pain, but Lotharion, was relieved. Lotharion spoke through the Orc's mouth. "I give this to you," he said. Then the jolt moved throughout her body, her mind filled with the images she had seen from his life, the things to come and what would have been had she been captured. The thought hit her.

He wanted to be captured, deep down, it was Lotharion's deepest wish, his greatest desire to be free.

She pushed through until she found the glass bottle of his heart. As the power poured from her, she felt the vibrations. In her minds vision, she saw the blackness around the light began to crack, and rattle, then blow away in the wind. The light became brighter as the outer cover was thrown away.

The light became blinding, and the vibrating soon began to shake not only the orc before her, but herself included. The power flowed from her, her mind lost to all in the camp, and she screamed as the vibrations began to take a toll on her body.

_The Others..._

The others watched as the orc began to shift, from his orc state to that of an elf man, then back again. Arlothiyenne glowed fiery, she cried out in pain as the end was nearing. Haldir seeing her in so much agony, went to touch her but Elrond told him roughly, "Haldir, Do not touch her! Do not go near her. Let her finish."

Haldir stood back feeling helpless to help her. Celeborn and Vorondaran looked to Elrond, both confused and worried at the same time.

"Elrond, what is happening?" Celeborn said looking at his daughter the worry written in his voice.

"Let her finish. I will explain later." he said, clearly his mind was still linked to Arlothiyenne and Galadriel.

"Elrond, my niece is suffering. We must stop this." Vorondaran insisted, wanting himself to go to her.

Orophin and Rumil, who stood next to Haldir looked at the scene playing before them, the lights flashing, the air whirling around them. Both seemed to want to help, but unsure of what to do.

"Let her finish. It is the will of the Valar she does this." Elrond clipped out, not angry at anyone else, but having trouble keeping the connection with Arlothiyenne. This was beyond his own capabilities, and with her in such a state, the connection, he felt was about to break. The end was near, he could feel that much.

_The Release..._

Arlothiyenne held to the connection. She felt the cells of the body before her was cracking slowly, making ready to release what laid within.

She spoke a loud for all to hear, including both Lothkai, and his Elven counterpart, Lotharion could understand.

"Lotharion, you were noble, enslaved and trapped against your will. The Valar will favor you. I will release you. Lothkai, Lord Commander to the Orc, you are found guilty of treason, murder, and shall reside in the great Void with your maker, Melkor. There you will remain for all eternity." She said her voice not sounding at all like it normally did.

With those words spoken formally, she felt the great shudder of Lothkai's body. The light that burst through, caused her to open her eyes, and behold Lotharion, as he once was. He smiled at her, and spoke softly, "To you, little one, I give you this." He reached and touched her head with both his hands and shot a jolt into her.

The jolt contained the knowledge and memories of his life as a slave, the knowledge of him as a warrior, and the joy that he felt in his former life. But there was also, love, courage, and strength with it. He released her, looked to the heavens and smiled as the light of Illuvatar bathed him. Then in a burst of purity, the light took him and all that remained was the softness of sparks that fell to the earth.

She looked down, the limp body of the orc was still before her. He was now the mindless ordinary orc that he was supposed to be. He snarled up at her, his eyes a vacant yellowish color. He did not speak, did not move. She grabbed his face and began to focus on the destruction of him. He screamed, howled and soon, in a burst of energy, disintegrated to a pile of powder.

Once the task was done, Arlothiyenne fell to her knees, relieved and drained. The knowledge of what she had seen, and felt now weighed on her. She began to cry for all those that Lotharion had seen murdered at his orkish counterpart hands. The pain that his soul suffered. It was a wonder that he kept a small part of his true self, separate from such a life.

She cried hard, her face buried in her hands and felt too weak to move. But she was glad to help him return his soul, where it rightfully belonged. Once the initial reaction wore off, she felt gentle hands rest upon her arms.

She looked up,the tears still falling silently and saw Elrond. He looked at her with all the compassion, he felt inside him. There was a peace around the camp. "Arlothiyenne, are you alright?"

She sniffled, wiped her nose upon her sleeve, looked to where the pile of orc dust laid. She knew she judged right. It was the overwhelming knowledge that she gained. "I am now. Tired and feeling a little drained is all."

Haldir came to her side, held out a hand for her to take. She took it, but once she stood, he bent and gathered her into his arms. "Haldir, Put me down. I can walk." she insisted.

"No, you are tired and have been through too much in one day." he said to her countering her insistence.

She did not argue, her legs she felt were jittery. Celeborn came over and looked her over, "You need to rest. Haldir make sure she is settled by the fire."he said to Haldir, then turned to her. "Are you hungry, little one?" he asked looking at her concerned.

She stuck up her nose at the thought of eating. Too much had she seen, she shook her head no. The feeling all of them were wondering what happened and what was seen was left unsaid. All understood, she needed time.

* * *

N/A: I would like to thank another Friend, **Kathy Main**, who read this chapter, and helped in correcting some errors...thanks Girl, I owe you one...

Please read and review..trust me, there was a reason for this chapter, that will be revealed later...

Pronounciation:

Lothkai: (Lothk-eye)

Lotharion: (Loth-are-ee-on)

Lotharon: (Loth-are-own)


	43. Chapter FortyOne

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Home to Lorien, Arrival, and Goodbyes...

_The Morning after..._

_(2nd day out from Dunharrow)_

The early morning light came and with a bit of silence. The entire party seemed to be over shadowed with the events from the night before and what they had been told. While Arlothiyenne slept, Elrond and the others sat around the campfire talking about many things. Questions rose about what it was that Arlothiyenne had seen, Elrond answered them best he could, but some things were left to fly in the wind. The only one that could understand it best was Arlothiyenne.

Haldir had stayed close to her, but was still within hearing of the conversations. He watched her sleep through the night, and helped to keep watch over the entire camp. It was a good thing that elves did not have to have much sleep.

The others had begun to break camp, when Arlothiyenne rose. She felt different this morning. Her body she felt was stronger, her eyes as she looked around were clearer and sharper, but her mind, that was the biggest change. She felt full. Of knowledge, wisdom. The change in herself, were not bad, but seemed to make her stand tall. It must have been the gift that Lotharion wanted her to have. She still felt him within her mind and soul. His good life, his strength, and with the good she also remembered all the things of his enslaved life. Which gave her the ability to understand the enemy a little better.

She got up, combed out her hair, got her clean clothes and went to a boulder near the cliff side to change. Today would be a different day, both good and sad. As she changed, she closed her eyes and sought out knowledge of what her friend's were doing. Frodo she could not touch, but the others she saw them.

Minas Tirith was still under siege. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had convinced the Dead Army to fight for their honor and had taken the Corsairs ships that were coming up from the south. This was a major relief. As for Eowyn, the King, and Merry, they were still riding with the masses to Gondor and would arrive very soon. Gandalf and Pippin were still among those fighting for the city, with Gandalf acting as General to the Armies of the city.

Today, would be a different day indeed.

She finished dressing and returned to the campfire. Haldir was spooning out some cooked oats for her when she arrived. He looked up and smiled brightly at her, "There she is. How are you this morning, my love?"

She smiled at him. "Strangely, I feel great. And my head, is filled to capacity. How are you?"

"I am well. I managed to get a little sleep, but was more worried for you." he said handing her the bowl after she was seated next to him on the log.

She looked around, Elrond was gone somewhere, Orophin and Rumil were readying the horses, Vorondaran was rolling up his bedroll, and Celeborn was near the tree where the Orc had been, bent on one knee looking as if he was in prayer. She looked at Haldir, hearing what he had said. She shook her head, "What will I ever do with you? You did not have to worry about me, I was fine."

She turned and was about to eat when he took his finger and placed it to her chin forcing her to face him a moment. "Arlothiyenne, you are my love, you had been through so much in one day. I have to worry for you, it is apart of who I am as your protector. Not to mention, I love you. You would worry for me." he said smiling sweetly, then leaned in giving her a sweet quick peck on the mouth. "Now, eat!"

She smiled at his sweetness and rolled her eyes in mock irritation. "Well I would be eating if you had not stopped me in mid bite." she giggled a little, and looked at him seriously. "I Love you to and, yes, I would worry for you." She set down her bowl upon the log and pulled at Haldir's tunic bringing him closer to her. She stared into his eyes and he into hers.

Their lips met, then danced softly against each other. Haldir was taken by surprise at first, but quickly wrapped his strong arms about her waist and pulled her closer to him. They sat like this, enjoying the feel of their lips mating softly. The kiss soon ended, far too quickly they both thought, when a sound of clearing throat came.

They broke free and looked to find Elrond and the others staring at them. She blushed bright red and Haldir only smiled cheekily. Elrond smiled, "I see you are feeling better, by the looks of that kiss." The laughter came behind his eyes grey blue eyes.

She smiled still blushing, picked up her bowl again, and began to eat. She looked at him and others, "I feel wonderful this morning. Energized and rested." she answered then took a bite of her cooked oats. Beside her, Haldir was still smiling, glad that she was better.

Celeborn came to sit next to her, putting an arm about her shoulders. "I spoke to your Nana this morning. She wanted me to tell you how proud she is of you. The Valar spoke to her and told her that they too were proud. We all are." he said kissing her temple and then looking to the others. He looked at her, assessing her appearance. She looked well, and the knowledge she now knew from the experience seemed to shine through her. She was now more wise than before. "After you eat, we must get moving."

She ate quickly, a rush she felt knowing that in two days time, perhaps sooner, she would be home. The camp was broke and the party was now mounting. Naufaer, whom she had not seen since the night before, seemed happy to see her. Nudging her hands as Arlothiyenne brushed her mane. They spoke softly to one another through their minds.

After another few minutes. The Seven made their way up cliff side path to the top of the falls.

_The Journey..._

They made their way along the banks of the river, in silence at first, just enjoying the sites around them. Arlothiyenne was surprised that no one seemed to question her about what happened last night. She had known that Elrond would have said something after she began her rest last night, so perhaps, he had told them all. She looked around, the warmth of the early Spring day, made her heart somewhat cheerful. The others seemed to be happy as well. They were making excellent time and by her calculation, at this pace, they would home the morning after tomorrow.

Strangely, the land they passed over, possessed a strange sense of peace. Considering most of the fighting was going on in south, Arlothiyenne figured that his peace, was just the calm before the storm. It was a matter of time that the Northern part of ME would be in upheaval around Dol Guldor. A few days maybe a couple weeks from now.

It was near midday, when a vision flashed in her head, taking her by surprise. It was the vision of battle at Minas Tirith.

_The Rohirrim had arrived and the battle which had already begun, became heated more only half of the armies of Mordor, turned to the side to Fight the Horselord Armies. It was gruesome as she watched the horselords charging forward, attacking and being attacked by the Orcs and Uruk hai. Many fell straight way, but the others proved strong and continued to fight. She saw Merry with Eowyn riding into battle, he was filled with courage, and that made Arlothiyenne proud of him._

_The scene that caused her to shudder, was when Theoden was thrown from his horse, only to have it fall upon him. His body broken, bruised and battered, the blood seeping from mouth. Eowyn not far away, saw her uncle in great pain, and defended him as the Nazgul and the Witch King landed. The Witch King, warned her not to stand between the Nazgul and his prey, but Eowyn, the strong maiden she was, stood up to him. The Nazgul went to strike, but Ewoyn was qucik and cut the head from the body of the foul beast. The Witch King stood from where the beast fell and held his black mace within his hand. He went to strike, but Eowyn was fast, avoiding the strike from the heavy iron mace._

_Soon she was knocked down and upon the ground, looking up at the King. Just as he was about to strike, something happened unexpected. Merry, seeing she was in danger, jumped upon the King's back and wounded him so that he fell to his knees. Merry was knocked back from the blast of power from him and now laid unconscious, the shadow passing over him. He was not dead, only wounded gravely._

_Eowyn saw this as a chance to take out the one that was the right hand to the Dark Lord Sauron. Proudly, though wounded by the blast from the first blow he delivered. She raised her sword. The Witch King hissed out, "No man can kill me."_

_Eowyn who was still under the cover of her helmet spoke to him, "I am No man!" She struck the sword into the eyes of the Witch King's helmet. The power was released and came fast. The surge knocking over many around them, as the king disintegrated. _

That power, caused Arlothiyenne to shudder and Naufaer to raise upon her hind legs. The others around her stopped and stared watching Arlothiyenne trying to calm the horse. The horse calmed some, but was still restless and moving with unease. Elrond came to Arlothiyenne's side, only to find, that she was under some sort of visioning spell. He called to the others, "She is seeing something."

The vision continued now.

_Theoden laid there, his eyes closed. Eowyn, weak and maimed, crawled to his side, removed her helmet and looked down upon him. He opened his eyes weakly and looked at her. "I know your face, Eowyn." he said almost in a whisper._

_She smiled down at him, "I am going to save you." she told him caressing his face with her uninjured hand. _

_He spoke his last words, "You already have." Then the light of his life left him and Eowyn began to cry._

_The vision shifted to the line of the River. The corsairs ship docking. A party of Orcs were there waiting. The leader called out to the ship's captain, but was stunned when Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas jumped from the ships deck their weapons held high. Behind them droves of ghostly being poured from the ships. The deaths of those they fought came swiftly. The greenish glow of the Dead army seemed to float upon the ground wiping out the enemy while Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli fought._

_Soon the battle field was silent, smoke rising from the ground, the sounds of men dying, and wounded came. Eomer, searched among the bodies for his uncle, only to find that Eowyn now laid beside the Fallen king. His grief, came from him in a mighty cry as he fell to his knees to hold his sister._

_On the other side of the battle field, Aragorn stood there looking at the King of the Dead, who insisted on their release. Gimli told him it was a bad idea they would be handy when in a fix. Aragorn ignored his short friend and spoke, "I now hold your oaths fulfilled. Go in peace." And with that spoken, the dead army dissipated, only but a memory._

Arlothiyenne came from the vision, a lone tear now streaming down her face. Her heart broken at the loss of her friend and the wounding of his niece and Merry. Such needless death, such hate the world had. She shook her head, wiped her tear away and looked at the others. Haldir was near her and reached out for her hand.

She looked at Elrond. "The battle is done. Men had victory." she went to tear again, "Theoden is dead. Eowyn killed the Witch King and was poisoned by him." she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Merry too. The dead Army has fulfilled their oaths and are now resting peacefully."

The Elf lord heard this and only shook his head. He had felt deep down that this was how it was to be. They rode on in relative silence for the rest of the day, that night, instead of rest, they rode on through. Hoping to get to Lorien sooner than expected.

_Sight to see..._

_(3rd day of journey home)_

The journey to Lorien was only a five days ride from the Dunharrow, but they had decide to ride on through the second day and night. It was now three days since they started their journey home and Lorien was just another day and half ride. They were now along the Anduin, the junction to the Celebrant was almost in sight.

Off to the party's right, in the distance, was the Realm of Mirkwood, the sounthern end. It was there that the great evil fortress of Dol Guldor resided. Once dormant, and without life for so long, was now, from what they all could tell, waking up.

Right at the site where the old fortress would stand, a great blackened cloud now stayed. Vorondaran commented on it, "That cloud has been growing for many weeks now. We have scouts hidden in the trees watching diligently for any signs of trouble. Thranduil says he believes the evil is trying to spread outwards to help keep Sauron around."

Arlothiyenne looked to the direction of the old wicked Fortress. She sensed the evil there, looming, not waking just yet. But it would. "I believe he is hoping to move in, if something should happen to him in Mordor. He knows the Ring is close, and is preparing his new home. I believe that the enemies attacking Lorien comes from there." she said eyeing the great cloud that seemed to pulse with evil.

Celeborn hearing his daughter's assumption, spoke, "Aye, it is the only place. The Southern borders have stated that the ones attacking from the south seem to come from Isengard. The wayward orc are said to be a bit, disoriented."

Haldir absorbed this bit of information. Being his post was mostly at the Northern borders, he still at times at least twice a month would make his rounds, walking around the perimeter fences, making contact on all sides of Lorien. It was a part of a MarchWarden's duties to be abreast with all the sides. Haldir sat in his saddle, thinking on Lorien's position. He spoke, "Lorien is sitting in a mecca for trouble. It is vulnerable, even though we fight hard to keep it safe. We have for millennia. You have Dol Guldor, even though from here you can see it, nearly two days walk away. To the South, you have Isengard, though now in ruin, the beasts that remain and ran, are making their way I assume to Dol Guldor. Then to the North, you have Moria. It seems we are in the center of all the evil that lays upon this land. It seems they all believe that we are an easy target. Let them come," he said bravely, "Myself and my wardens will quickly show them who is the strongest." he was confident and seemed so sure.

Arlothiyenne looked at him he seemed to be on edge about the impending days to come. "That is noble, my love, but it still does not stop the fact that Lorien may hold some weakened points. Another battle is due, ada said that another was shown to my nana. It could happen at any time, if I has not already." she stated. After the words were spoken, she thought on it. In her heart she felt all was safe, but at this time, anything could be possible.

"It was said that the second battle would happen, near the 15th of March." Celeborn said looking at his daughter.

The Fifteenth? She thought, her eyes grew wide, she looked to Rumil. "Rumil, what is today's date?" she asked him in a hurry.

He thought a moment, and looked at her. "I believe it is March fourteenth."

Celeborn heard this and looked to the others alarmed. They in turned looked at each other. Arlothiyenne hearing Rumil, kicked Naufaer into fast run. The pounding of hooves could be heard behind her running fast. Instead of moving right with the River, Arlothiyenne steered Naufaer to cut across the plain heading Northwest. If they cut the journey to a straighter point, it would cut off at least a full days ride.

They Rode hard and fast across the plains for many hours, never stopping, nor slowing. By this rate, they would on Lorien's borders by morning. It was necessary for them to get home. Hald rode up beside Arlothiyenne, his eyes clearly fixed upon the horizon.

By nightfall, they saw the outline of Lorien's borders. All of them felt a sense of relief when the woods came into view. They kicked the horses to a faster run, any minute they would be past Lorien's borders.

_Home..._

The wardens on the borders saw the party coming. They prepared themselves for a fight in case they were strangers, but once they realized that this party was elven, they kicked into actions to prepare for their arrival.

Arlothiyenne and Haldir were the first to enter the woods, not stopping until the firelight of the camps came into view. The horses came to full stops, the elves nearby, came to help the travelers to dismount. Their horses breathing heavily from exertion.

Haldane saw the southern border captain coming toward them. "Tathion, Lord Celeborn, Elrond and Lord Vorondaran and my brothers are coming." He said handing the reins to his horse to a warden.

"Marchwarden, it is a sight for sore eyes to see you well. Most of us thought you would not survive the battle. Welcome home." he said taking Haldir's hand in a firm elven handshake. He looked to Arlothiyenne, "My Lady Arlothiyenne, I am glad to see you as well." he stopped and looked to the direction from which they came. Celeborn, Elrond and the others arrived and dismounted quickly. "Why the rush home? We understood you would not arrive until tomorrow afternoon."

Celeborn handed the reins of his horse to another warden. "Tell us news from the city. Have you heard anything?" he asked looking at Tathion.

"Nothing, my lord. All has been quiet, but it seems that there is a restlessness. The Lady sent word for us to be on guard tonight." he said to Celeborn.

Elrond looked at them. "It must not have taken place yet. Perhaps we shall rest here tonight, then make our journey in the morning." He said suggesting a plan.

"Aye, that sounds like a good plan." Celeborn agreed.

"I will have the guest talans prepared and meals brought to you." Tathion said, then turned to several wardens standing nearby. "Prepare the talans, and food, our friends here need respite."

The elves dispersed and took off to do their tasks.

Vorondaran came to Celeborn, Arlothiyenne, and Elrond's sides. Rumil, Orophin and Haldane made their way off to speak to the border captains about the news. But before Haldane left Arlothiyenne's side, he kissed her and told her he would find her later. "Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond. I must say this, tomorrow morning, I must return to Mirkwood. The King is expecting my reports as soon as possible." he said as he then looked to Arlothiyenne. She said nothing, for he knew, she knew it was his time to leave. He smiled at her, reached out and rubbed her arm. "You need not say goodbye tonight, little one. Just rest." he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I just wish it was not so, but you must.' she said. A warden came up to her then.

"My Lady, a talan is ready, we have to female wardens waiting to help you ready for bed and clean your clothing." he told her bowing to her.

She looked to the others. "Well, I guess I need to go rest. Inform me," she looked to her ada, "If anything happens." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I will not. You need your rest, little one." he said kissing her forehead.

Elrond smiled at her as she walked away.

_The calm before the storm..._

It was a couple of hours after their return, Haldane found himself wandering around the camp. The air about them seemed to be at peace. The battle he was told by Celeborn, was said to take place the next day, so while he was up and about, he talked to his wardens, sent out word to all borders of his return and to be watchful. He was unsure if they would get it in time.

Celeborn he had seen just moments ago, had made contact with his wife by messenger, telling her that by tomorrow evening, they would be all returning to the city and Elrond was helping with a few injured elves, who had been wounded during a small skirmish the day before. Vorondaran was resting in a talan not far from the border talans for guests. His brothers on the other hand, decided that they would take temporary watch posts for the night to help out.

Haldane made his way to Arlothiyenne's talan. She had been different since her ordeal a couple of nights ago. She seemed more filled with knowledge than before, calmer about things, and at times, like the morning after, playful. He made it to her door and knocked softly.

He waited but did not hear her. So he opened it quietly to find her sound asleep, looking peaceful. He walked to the side of her bed, and sat down, studying her face in the soft candlelight. She glowed more now than she ever had. Her face looking as peaceful as a baby in its sleep. A stray hair was near her eye and he reached out and softly pushed it to the side.

Bending down, he gave her a light kiss to the mouth, clutched the blanket and pulled it up. He stared at her a few more minutes before rising off the bed and leaving the talan. He felt at peace knowing that she was resting so comfortably.

_Goodbye, My uncle..._

The next morning, Arlohtiyenne found herself at peace, considering that today another attack was imminent on the city. She rose, brushed her hair, dressed, ate her meal and made her way to the forest floor. She hoped that Vorondaran had not left yet.

She made it to the campfire where Rumil and Orophin were gathering food into a knapsack, she assumed was for Vorondaran. She followed them to the place where they had first arrived the evening before.

There Haldir, Celeborn, Elrond and Vorondaran stood. Vorondaran was checking the harnesses on the horse, and securing the packs. Elrond handed a small medical bag to the Mirkwood steward, "These shall help with whatever may ail you on your journey."

Vorondaran nodded and added it to one of the packs. Rumil handed him the knapsack with food. He took it and tied it to the saddle. Celeborn came to his side, handing him a folded piece of parchment. "This letter is for Thranduil. Instructions my wife wants me to give to him. It contains details of visions she has had come from her mirror."

Vorondaran took it, placed it within his tunic. "I will give it to him as soon as I reach the palace. No doubt he will want insight. I am to take the realm while he is away to the south. Consider it done." he bowed to Celeborn and Elrond.

Arlothiyenne had watched silently as he said his farewells to the others. She stepped forward. "Uncle." she said slowly approaching him. He turned and smiled.

"Ah, my beautiful niece, come give me a hug, little one." he said his arms outstretched.

She walked into his arms and hugged his middle. "I shall miss you, my uncle. Have a safe journey home.' she said pulling away and looking up at him.

"I shall miss you as well, however, Thranduil will be greatly interested in all I have seen and know of you. You must come to Mirkwood once peace is fullfilled and meet your cousins and aunt. You will be most welcomed there." he said smiling down at her.

"I shall, perhaps sooner than you think. Tell, Thran, I said I cannot wait to see him again." she said smiling, remembering the name she called him as a toddler. She could not say Thranduil and all that came out was Thran.

Vorondaran laughed outly at the name she called his Lord. "I will." he grew serious now, "May the Valar shine on your path until you and I meet again."

"And you as well, I shall say a prayer for your safe uneventful journey there." she said watching him mount his horse.

"Farewell all," he said once more, then kicked his horse into a full run. Within moments he was past the borders and on his way Eastward.

Arlothiyenne stood there, Haldir by her side. "Will he be safe alone out there?" Haldir asked her watching the horse go from sight.

"Yes, he will. The enemy is moving elsewhere, he will go undetected." She said thoughtfully. She turned to Celeborn, "Ada, I feel we should depart as soon as possible. Time is almost upon us. We will be needed in the city."

He nodded and called to a warden nearby to bring the horses. It would be a near six hour journey to the heart of the woods, to the city of Caras Galadhon, by then the inevitable would have happened. To be on the safe side, Haldir had rounded up a small contingent of men to follow them to the city to help in case they had been attacked.

* * *

N/A- Last chapter was a doozy, this one was a breeze, and onto the next..Please Review.

Up Next-The City under Seige, The Last leg of Destiny begins...

Pronounciation:

Tathion- (Tay-Thee-on)


	44. Chapter FortyTwo

**Rating**: NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Caras Galadhon under attack and Meeting with the Lady

_City Under Attack... _

It was near midday when the border entourage arrive just above the city on a small ridge over looking the grandeur that was Caras Galadhon. Normally, seeing such a sight would make one pause and look out upon the city in wonder, but not this day. There was an urgent mission to be had.

The entourage, containing nearly thirty wardens, Haldir, his brothers, both Lord Celeborn and Elrond, and Arlothiyenne, made their way down the slopes and toward the city. Apprehension for what they may find happening stayed heavy on their minds.

It was midway through the last leg of the journey, when in the distance, they heard the warning horns sounding from the main gates. The horn was the call that the outer perimeter had been breached. The party paused for only a moment to listen.

Haldir addressed his wardens, telling them to prepare for battle. The entire battalion of wardens immediately readied their swords, bows and their long knives. Arlothiyenne strapped on her bow and made sure her sword was strapped securely to her side. Her ada and Lord Elrond did the same. Haldir called to his men, "Company! Move!"

With that, the entire entourage moved forward in a march. Arriving at the gates, a hustle and bustle of activity was taking place. Archers upon the wall of the city were shooting arrows toward the inside of the compound. Beyond the walls, screams of ellith could be heard, calls of men for their loved ones to run came. Elflings cried. Smoke rose from the other side. The gatekeeper, who had been shooting his arrows, turned suddenly to see them coming and opened the gates.

The wardens raised their weapons high ready to strike. Arlothiyenne and the others on horseback, dismounted and slapped the horses' hind quarters telling them to flee. Haldir was near the front with his brothers, Celeborn right behind them with Elrond beside him. Arlothiyenne, who was near the back, made her way at almost a run, to stand next to Haldir.

The gates opened, revealing the choas within the walls. People running around, some holding close their little ones. Orcs were throwing hatchets, some slicing the flesh of their victims. One Orc caught Arlothiyenne's attention. It had a small elleth, that appeared to be just past her majority, still young, but an adult, held against the wall, hiking up her gown to violate her.

Arlothiyenne seeing this flew into action as the others broke lines and began to attack the orcs. She reached the Orc holding the elleth, and struck it from behind. It released the elleth, who dropped to the ground holding her chest, her breathing labored as she cried. The Orc howled in pain, and turned to strike Arlothiyenne, the fight was quick for it was stunned by her blade as she rammed into its chest. He dropped dead.

Arlothiyenne turned to the scared elleth, "Go, run into the woods, find the tallest tree and hide there. Go! Quickly!" she said turning. She heard the elleth gather herself to her feet and run out of the city gates and into the woods. Arlothiyenne resumed her path, fighting and striking down all that came in her way.

The fight lasted for a few more hours, until the last Orc fell. The horn blew again, signaling that the battle was over. Tired from exertion, covered in Orc blood, her hair falling from its braids, Arlothiyenne looked around at the carnage before her. The wardens looked around, stunned at how much blood was upon the ground. Huge black spots littered all throughout the clearing. Bodies of orc and elves littered the ground. In the distance you could hear the sounds of the trees crying at such innocent losses.

Arlothiyenne began to cry, seeing that her home had been violated in such a way. She looked up, seeing now, that the wardens began the clean up the orcs bodies for counting. Loved ones of those that fell, now knelt beside their fallen, crying and mourning their loss. Smoke rose high from the ground where the fires had been set to some of the homes. In the distance, she saw something she did not expect. Her mother, clothed in tunics and leggings, carrying a sword, her hair out of place, orc blood smeared upon her face and hands. She looked around, sadness in her eyes.

She witnessed the reunion of her ada and mother, which was joyous and heartfelt but bittersweet. Haldir was nearby with Elrond, who was now helping those injured. After a few moments, Arlothiyenne, who found that before she could not do so, moved to her parents.

Galadriel seeing her, dropped her sword and held her arms out to her. She met her in an embrace that stopped the pain she was feeling deep within. "It is alright, child, it is done." she said kissing her forehead.

"I am alright, nana." she assured her, smiling up into the clear blue yes of her mother. "I think, Elrond will need me." she told her.

Galadriel smiled warmly. "Yes, he will need us all."

Haldir came to their side. "I have already ordered the clean up, My Lady. It is underway. Soon we shall know how many were here. The bodies of our kin will be laid to rest soon. The orcs will be taken outside the City walls and burned. They have marred our beloved city enough."

"Thank you, Haldir." she looked around, sighed, "Now let us help the healers." she said looking to Arlothiyenne. Arlothiyenne went to follow her, but Haldir stopped her briefly.

"You alright, my love?" he asked looking her over.

"Yes, just a little tired. I need to help the healers. I shall see you later." she said smiling, then rose to kiss his cheek.

He watched her go, feeling proud of her once more for what she had done. Saving the innocent girl, defending the city. It made him love her even more deeply. He turned once his mind soon stopped thinking, and resumed in helping to clean up.

_The Days following the skirmish..._

Two days later, all that remained of the attack, were a few homes that had burned, and many grave sites that had been placed just outside the gates upon a small hill were past fallen ones had been laid. It was sad, and laments could still be heard sung through the days and nights. In the battle nearly twenty citizens had died, with them their bonded mates as well. But many, were still wounded healing in the Halls and in tents throughout the city.

Arlothiyenne worked tirelessly the first day, helping Elrond, using her healing powers, and helping with some cleanup detail. She was exhausted. Haldir, who had worked non stop for the two days, finally arrived at his home, to find his brother Rumil sitting upon his doorstep.

"Rumil, what are you doing here? I told you to rest." Haldir asked looking at him concerned.

"I am worried about Arlothiyenne. She is tired and will not rest. Orophin is still trying to force her to take a break, but she is adamant she will not until the last patient is healed." He told Haldir with great worry in his voice.

Haldir sighed and looked to the heavens. "Not again. She will wear herself out." he said not to anyone in particular. He rubbed his hands over his face as he let out a tired sigh then looked to his youngest brother, "Where is she now?"

"The healing halls. Elrond has tried, Celeborn has tried, even the Lady tried, but Arlothiyenne is stubborn." Rumil commented.

"Fine. I will go to her. Worry not, little brother." Haldir said turning and walking down the path he just came up.

What was he going to do with her? She was kind, loving, sweet, yet fierce. These were good qualities, but if she did not rest, she would be too tired when the time came for her to prepare for her final tasks. He walked on for many minutes until he reached the flet where the Healing halls were.

Stepping up onto the flet, and into the door, he found Arlothiyenne alone, with a young elf, whose arm was mangled. She was there, holding the injured arm in her hands studying it. She closed her eyes, her hands a soft glow, she began to shake a little, then took on hand and circled her hand just above the deep laceration. Haldir had not seen her do this before, and stepped to get a better view.

Before his eyes, the laceration began to glow, then slowly mend under the circular motion. First is came together, then as she continued her motion, it sealed together, with a light pink scar. She opened her eyes, smiled up at him weakly, then told him to come back the next day for the rest of the healing. The elf stood, bowed to her, and walked past him, nodding his head in acknowledgment.

Arlothiyenne stood without looking up, her shoulders slightly slumped, her eyes looking a little bloodshot. She threw her hair over her shoulder and turned to the counter behind and was rolling up bandages. Haldir chose this moment to make his presence known.

"Ahem," he said faking clearing his throat. "Arlothiyenne, what is this I hear, you not taking rest?" he asked curious.

She jumped a little, and turned, "Oh, Haldir. I am sorry, darling, I was busy. What was that exactly?" she asked.

"Why have you not been resting?" he asked, coming up to stand in front of her.

"Haldir, not you too." she said getting agitated and turned back to the counter.

Haldir came to stand right up against her back, both hands on her arms. He spoke softly, "Arlothiyenne, you cannot keep going like this. You need rest."

She stopped rolling the bandages, looked up in the air, then turned to face him. "Haldir, the people need me. I am not stopping until I get done. Now please." she pleaded and turned back to her task.

Haldir leaned against her back, his arms snaked around her middle, he leaned his head on her shoulder. "Arlo, please, stop. I cannot bear to see you wear yourself out. Please just rest for a bit." he begged. He hated to beg, but felt he needed to.

She turned slightly and only looked him in the eye. "A few more patients, I will be satisfied. Can you give me that?" she asked, kissing his lips sweetly. He pecked her back.

"Fine, but I will be outside that door waiting to take you back to your rooms. Understood?" he said stepping back giving her a look, that emphasized his intent.

"Well, you may be waiting a long time. I am not sure how long I will be." she spat back.

"I will wait." He said, taking a chair and going outside the door, sitting it down to face into the talan.

She shook her head. A patient, who had a serious cut to his stomach came to the door, leaning on two wardens, bent over with pain. She quickly went into action, instructing them to lie him on the bed.

_Hours later..._

Hours later, Haldir still sat there, waiting, more patients came in, Elrond had even arrived and stared into the healing hall watching her. Concern for her well-being was clear on his face. Both of them noticed, the more she healed, the more she seemed to darken in her auras. She was wearing down quickly. Both questioned what her drive was and why she felt the need to keep going like this.

Galadriel heard both their thoughts and answered them, "She works hard, because it is a part of who and what she is. She loves people and cares for them." she looked into the Healing Talan. "But I also worry about what her drive is doing to her as well." She looked back them, sad, and worried all the same, "Each time she heals, she weakens herself more."

It was then, Arlothiyenne began to shake and quiver after another healing. Elrond stepped just inside the door to watch her more closely and Haldir stood from his chair read to dart to her side if she fell. She stepped back from the patient, but began to wobble from side to side. After dismissing the patient, she turned to hold onto the counter, her head bent low.

Haldir walked and stood behind her, he felt Galadriel and Elrond watching. "Arlothiyenne, this is enough. It is time to stop!" he commanded.

She huffed out a deep breath, turned towards him. Her eyes were now sunken slightly, her skin paler than normal. She went to protest, but a wave of dizziness hit her and her eyes rolled almost into the back of her head. Seeing this, Haldir reached out, just as she was about to hit the floor.

Swiftly, Elrond rushed forward with Galadriel behind him. He assessed her and looked up at Haldir, who held her up by her arms. "Take her to her talan. She needs sleep." he said quickly.

Hearing this, Haldir shifted her slightly, then bent to pick her up. Galadriel followed close behind as Elrond stayed behind to take care of any more patients that may arrive.

The walk to her talan was short, after lying her on the bed, Haldir took off his outer tunic and prepared to help the Lady get Arlothiyenne settled.

Haldir kept constant vigil, with the Lord and Lady stopping by or giving him rest. Arlothiyenne slept soundly the whole time.

_At the Mirror..._

_March 21__st__, 3019_

It was four days later, and visions of a third attack, had been given to the Lady of Light.

She stood within her mirror's glade, contemplating the upcoming events. The time for Arlothiyenne's final destiny was fast approaching, and many things since her return home had finally come to pass.

The Valar had shown her several other things.

Another battle for Men would take place in four days. It would be at that time that the Ring would be destroyed. It shown the battle of Dol Guldor, but the images were sketchy. She also saw some images, that indicated that Lorien would receive special guests from Gondor along with two little hobbits in need of Elvish medicine. Preparations would be needed.

But it was the pressing matters of Arlothiyenne's future that came out of it the most. It was time to formally name the Protectors, and present to them the gifts the Valar wished them to have, along with the reveal of Arlothiyenne's final gifts.

She called to her handmaiden, who often accompanied her to her mirror late at night. "Sarinwe, come!' she said looking to the young elleth, who just happened to be the same one Arlothiyenne saved during the recent attack.

The elleth came to stand in front of the Lady, bowed and looked up waiting for her instructions. "I need you to fetch my daughter, Haldir, both his brothers, and my husband. Tell them to come quickly. Also, go to the smithy and tell him to bring it forth. He will know of what I speak and on what to do."

The elleth bowed her head, and took off to do her duties. While the Lady pondered further on the things to come.

_The Meeting..._

Haldir, his brothers, Lord Celeborn arrived with Arlothiyenne, who was still a bit tired, but looking better than the day she collapsed in the healing halls.

Galadriel stood beside her mirror, and waved a hand telling them to come forth. They came to stand around the mirror, all of them apprehensive of what was about to happen. Galadriel began to speak.

"Arlothiyenne's destiny is close at hand. The third imminent attack on Lorien is expected sooner than we think, and then we shall go to war against Dol Guldor. Each of you know what it is I called you for, the Valar, revealed to me a short while ago, that they want you present to receive the gifts they have for you. Please the four of you, remove your outer tunics." she looked at Celeborn, Haldir, and his brothers, then spread her arms over the waters and began a chant. The waters began to swirl and glow. Arlothiyenne stood there silently watching what was about to happen.

The light from waters soon engulfed around them all at first, then remained around Haldir, his brothers and Lord Celeborn. Each of them began to moan then scream painfully, as a bolt of lightning struck their right arms. Once the lightning bolts were gone, the light in the glade dissipated and the four, began to rub their arms. Arlothiyenne looked at them wondering what had just happened.

She felt stunned as the four of them inspected their arms, which each held a mark in black ink.

Galadriel looked at them, without emotion, and began to speak, "These marks, are of those of the Valar. They signify your part within the destiny and protection of Arlothiyenne. Celeborn," she said looking at her husband, " the mark is that of the same as Haldir and his brothers, but the words etched with the power of the valar reads _'serke atar'_, meaning Blood Father. Your tie to Arlothiyenne is that of blood, both through the adoption and before. You are her father, and as her father, you are the fiercest protector of the four of you." She looked to Rumil and Orophin, who were rubbing the burned tribal elvish tats with their hands wincing as they did it. "To you, Rumil and Orophin, the words etched are _'toron ar mellon_' which means tie of brother and friend. Your love for her as a sister, and that of friendship towards her, makes you a likely choice, because the two of you, both loyal and loving." They looked at her, then to Arlothiyenne, they smiled lightly and bowed their heads accepting the task. She looked to Haldir, who was in pain, but was hiding the fact, looked down at the mark, then to the Lady. "Haldir, the valar chose you for many reasons." she walked to his side, took his face in her hands, "Your loyalty to me and my husband, and to the people of Lorien, has made you most revered of the four of you. You are tied to Arlothiyenne in ways that none of us could be. You are her true match. The part that causes her to strengthen when nothing else helps. Your mark reads _'corm ar faer'_

Touched, Haldir wanted to tear up, but held it back as he looked to Arlothiyenne. She knew exactly what it all meant and felt it deep in her soul. She began to tear up as her mother moved away from him and back to where she had been standing. "These titles you will all carry, until the end of time. A reminder of what will come, for all to see. The symbol upon your arms represents, the Valar, Lorien and Iluvatar. The star is of the Valar, the moon Illuvatar, and the Mallorn leaf of Lorien. With your titles come great loyalty, love, compassion and strength. Each of you will find in the days and weeks to come that your abilities in fighting will be heighten greatly. Your strength will grow and your minds clearer. This is the gift of the Valar."

She came to stand next to Arlothiyenne, took her hand and spoke, "You are not my true daughter, but you are my child in heart. In the days to come, know that you will never go it alone and that the Valar has given one more to help aid you in the tasks you are to perform." she looked to the elleth who was standing next to the smithy, who carried a bulky upright stand of sorts she motioned them to come closer. The two came forward, the elleth holding a box in one hand and was opening it with the other. Galadriel lifted from the box a necklace that sparked, glowed and shined in the light of the lamps.

Arlothiyenne gasped at it as it shined in her eyes. The necklace was one unlike she had ever seen. The chain was of silver, with a single pendent. The largest of the stones was a blood diamond, light pink in color, cut to the shape of a heart. Around the edges were smaller gems of rubies. The Lady held the pendent up so that the light from the lamps was captured in it. It flashed a light hue of color in the center. She reached out and touched the pendent and felt a jolt of energy. She looked at her nana in wonder. "What power is that?" she asked.

The others came closer to look at the pendent closer, all staring wondering the same as Arlothiyenne asked.

The Lady spoke, "As you know, Nenya's power is waning as time goes on. The Valar commissioned this pendent to hold the same power that Nenya once held. This pendent will be the tying bind that is needed just as you destroy the last evil. It will be the link to our connection, and hold the power needed to help aid in the destruction of our enemies." she turned back to the elleth holding the box. "Bring it forth." she said.

The elleth came forth with another box, that was much larger than the one that held the pendent, opening it, Arlothiyenne gasped. Within the larger box, laid a headpiece of the same design. It sparkled and shined, the center, which would be at the forehead, held the same shaped blood diamond with rubies around it. The bands of the piece was the only difference. Twisted with three metal thin bands. One of Mithril, one of gold and one of silver. The Lady took it from the box, after handing the necklace to Celeborn, who looked at the stones with wonder. "In this headpiece, holds a binding spell that will help aid in the connection between us. At the precise moment it is needed, the connection will be made and the power that lays within the necklace will transmit to you. You will be the beacon that will help cleanse the land and rid it of the evils that live there. It is the other part of who you are, Arlothiyenne. A cleanser."

Arlothiyenne reached out and touched the headpiece and felt the hum of power that laid within it.

The Lady laid it within its box and looked to Celeborn. 'My love, please, help me put this on." she asked taking the necklace from him. He reached forward and clasped it around her neck.

The box holding the circlet was placed into Arlothiyenne's waiting hands. After Celeborn placed the pendent around Galadriel's neck, she spoke, her eyes meeting Arlothiyenne's. "Now, I must speak to Arlothiyenne, alone."

Haldir, his brothers and Celeborn said their farewells to them both. Haldir kissed Arlothiyenne upon the forehead and Celeborn upon his wife's cheek. Both turned and left the Mirror Glade. The smithy was the only that remained standing still next to the stand. His eyes cast down in humbled silence.

* * *

N/A- How am I doing? It is my hope that all of you are reading and enjoying my tale...soon it will be at an end, and so much more excitement...This story has been ongoing for nearly four years and I am sad to say, I will miss it once it is done...Enjoy and please Review..it is food for the soul.

Pronunciation: these are but possible translations gotten from the GreyHavens website, bastardized sindarin and a few others...I am sorry I could not find more accurate wording.

_'serke atar'__-_**serke**_-blood. _**atar**_-meaning father_

_'__toron ar mellon_' -**toron**-_brother_ **ar**-meaning _and_. Mellon-_friend_

_'__corm ar faer'-_ **corm-**heart**. Ar-meaning **_and. _**Faer-** (could mean_ spirit _but in trans, means _sou_l)

.


	45. Chapter FortyThree

**Rating**: NC-17 (M)

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: The Armor, Haldir's visit with Arlothiyenne**

Arlothiyenne watched as her father, Haldir and both Haldir's brothers left the clearing. Galadriel stood there not watching them, but Arlothiyenne. Her eyes held no feeling, her expression was of study.

Arlothiyenne felt her mother's eyes, heard her call softly to her through her mind. She turned to her mother and stared, waiting for her to speak. Galadriel looked to the blacksmith and then to the handmaiden. "You two may go, I must speak to my daughter alone." The two servants nodded their heads and crossed their hand to their hearts in respect. Both turned then walked from the clearing.

"Mother, what is it?" Arlothiyenne asked her mind trying to clarify as a feeling of more to come came to her.

Galadriel's eyes shifted slowly to the covered, upright object to her left. Arlothiyenne's eyes followed. Slowly her mother moved, almost as a gliding to the object. Arlothiyenne moved to her mother's side. She stared at the object a moment as a slight jolt came to her. She looked at her mother. This object had the same feel as her headpiece and her weapons. Power.

Galadriel watched her daughter as that feeling showed upon her face. "Like most warriors, you will need shielding. But in your case, normal elven armor would simply not do. The Valar, in their infinite wisdom, has given the materials to me, to make your last gift." With those words, she reached out and pulled the cover.

The moment that the moonlight hit the metals, it shined and sparkled like the stars. The armor's splendor forced air from Arlothiyenne's lungs she did not know she was holding. A gasp came as the look of awe crossed her face. Slowly she walked up to the armor, her hands held out. Slowly, gently, as if touching fragile glass, Arlothiyenne ran her fingertips over the sleek design. It was in the first touch she felt the jolt of pure energy. Without looking away, she heard her mother speak.

"This Armor is a gift to you, Arlothiyenne. The Valar's ultimate protection. But actually it is more than that. It is a channeling tool for your power. Like a normal armor, each piece has a specific function and forces the armor to act as a whole." she came to Arlothiyenne's side and spoke in her ear. "Notice the different pieces. Each carrying a single white crystal. Those crystals are the points of a channel. Upon the molded breast plate it is located upon the midsection, right at the point of your belly button. Upon the bottom, each flap, at the tip one crystal resides. On the tips of the boots, located at the knees. But the most interesting things are the armbands. At the palm shields there," she said pointing over Arlo's shoulder, "you will find a single larger crystal. That is the point, in which, most of your power will come. Combined with the weapons you have, you will become more powerful than any being in Middle Earth, but for only a brief moment. Each piece of this armor is simply made with the specifications given to me in the scroll the Lady Elbereth presented to me. Each piece is solid mithril, which they have provided, on the outer side, soft leathers on the underside, with a core of hard bound leather in the middle. Hard as dragon's scales but soft as feathers. Each crystal, will channel your energies, hold them and release at the point your will is made. It will amplify the power buried, still yet deep within you."

Arlothiyenne heard her mother's words as she touched the armor. The under tunic was different than the rest. She looked to her mother. "The under tunic? What is it made of? I have never seen the design before. What is the purpose?" she asked.

Her mother reached out and touched it herself. "It is made of a sheer gossamer. Three layers there are. Bottom and top layers are gossamer material, with a middle core of mithril and elven hair strands." her mother smiled and let out what sounded like a slight laugh. "It was the most difficult thing to acquire. The likes of it has never been done by normal elven hands. But the Valar in their great wisdom, gave the knowledge to me. Nothing will penetrate this material. It took some time, but the tunic came out just as I had hoped it would."

Arlothiyenne looked at the shirt. It in its self was the most beautiful design. The shirt conformed beneath the breast plate. Slight billowing sleeves at the elbow, not nearly as long as the gowns in Lorien worn by the women. It billowed from the waist slightly and stopped at the hips cover the bottom of the breast plate, that without the undertunic, would have shown off her midsection up to the area just above her pelvic region. That extra material would be for modesty, Arlothiyenne decided. But still becoming.

The Flaps on the skirting, would come to her mid thigh, leaving most of her upper leg exposed. But the back of the bottoms would be covered by a solid duster of shiny silver leather. Duster, Arlothiyenne knew were used to protect the back of the legs in battle. The boots themselves were a masterpiece. At the top a sharp point with crystals at each knees.

The Boots were hardbound leather, with metal molded to conform around her shin and calves, with designs etching the edges. At the bottom, where the ankle met the shin the boot seem to melt into the foot. In a word, magnificent.

"I hope you like this gift." her mother said hoping.

"It is beautiful. I believe it will serve me well." Arlothiyenne said looking at the perfection of the armor. "How long did it take to make it?"

"The valar delivered the materials to us immediately after you received your weapons, and when you left, production was started the next day. It took many weeks to make it and put it together." Galadriel said proud.

"Is that pride I hear in your voice, mother?" Arlothiyenne asked.

"I cannot help but be proud of it. I helped a great deal." she placed a loving arm around her daughter. "But there is more than this last gift that needs told to you. Things you must know about your moments before battle, even in the days. Things that will happen to you, to help prepare you. Come, I will tell you." she told her leading her to the bench nearby.

Haldir's Visit...

The following day Arlothiyenne laid upon the dais in her talan with a book of history in her lap. Hours she had been reading, eyes tired she leaned her head back and just listened to the hustle and bustle of the city below.

The hours before now, most the night before, Arlothiyenne took in all her mother had told her. She absorbed what each event meant and was confident that when the time came, she would be ready. She felt in her heart, something was coming and soon.

Standing, she walked to the window to look out. The day was beautiful. Much evidence of the battle from many days ago was now gone, and the rebuilding was still underway. But despite that, she wondered if it was all in vain. Another attack was eminent and very soon.

A knock came during her reverie. Without looking toward the door, she called out. "Come In!"

The door opened, Haldir silently walked through. She smiled to herself. Though you could not hear him, she could smell his scent. "Haldir, if you were hoping for the element of surprise you should remember, I will always know it is you." she said finally turning toward him. He smiled at her and held out his arms to her. She walked to him and buried her face in his chest. She hugged him tightly a moment before looking up and accepting his lips in a sweet tender kiss. Breaking free, she smiled "I missed you." she told him looking him deeply in the eyes.

He smiled down at her. "I know. I missed you to. I came by last night and you were not here. It was at least two hours past the time we all met in the mirror glade. Where were you?" he asked brushing a stray hair from her cheek.

"I walked around most the night, sat in the rose garden a while. There was much on my mind." she told him, laying her head upon his shoulder.

He was concerned at her words. "Is something amiss, my love?" He asked pulling her back, looking down at her worried.

"No. Just a lot to take in at the moment. Things mother revealed to me about what will happen before the final battle. Nothing terrible." she assured him reaching up caressing his cheek.

"Would you tell me?' he asked curiously.

"I cannot reveal all. In short, I will transition again. The armor and its purpose. Things will happen to me, part of my future." she said cryptically.

"Armor? Transition? Future?" he looked worried, "Explain."

"Here. I will show you." she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedchamber.

Haldir stopped dead behind her. The armor was there upon the racks in the corner. He looked at her strangely, then walked up to it. He studied it. "It is not like any I have seen. Mithril? When? How?" he asked looking from it to her over and over again.

"It is a gift of the Valar, Haldir. They had given the materials to mother and it was forged." she said looking at it.

Haldir saw the crystals. He had always known crystals were used in magic and power. He was concerned. "Crystals? Why?"he asked not liking it.

"I know what you are thinking. Crystals have been used in evil before, even in wizardry. Trust me, that is not what they are for in this case. Do not distrust the valar. They are merely going to be used to channel my power that is all." she said defending the usages.

Haldir pursed his lips. He stared at her a moment. The realization that she was not concerned came to him, and he accepted it. But reluctantly. "You are right. I should not question it. This transition? What will happen exactly? I am curious." he asked.

"In the days that lead up to the final battle for me, I will need to be purified more. My soul that is. It is not great deal other than fasting, meditating, preparation for the pure power to come." she told him placing a hand to his upper right arm. She understood, but felt he still did not. "I will be myself, but yet not. I will be stuck between reality and a trance like state. It will help align my power and mind to accept my final task. That is all. That is one of the reasons that the protectors are in place."

Haldir accepted that answer, but still questioned more. "You said you know your future? What will happen after the battle?" he asked her pulling her to him, looking down into her eyes.

"Haldir, I cannot reveal all. I have not been told all that will happen to me. I just know that after it is done, I will be back to the old me and live a normal life." she said. Deep down she knew that the final battle would change her more than she was leading on. But for him to know that, would not be prudent.

Haldir sighed. He had to trust the Valar and Arlothiyenne. He rubbed her upper arms and gave into her answer. "I do not understand why I question these things? I have always known you were destined for greatness. If you say things will be well, then I must trust that." he kissed her forehead.

"It is in your nature to worry about me." she smiled up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. In those eyes, she could envision a future life with him. It made her heart flutter with joy seeing that life. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips sweetly.

He held her tighter. Bringing her flush against himself, never wanting the moment to end, but it had to. Just as he deepened the kiss, in the distance, the warning horn sounded. Both looked to the direction and knew, the final attack was beginning. They looked out the window, watching as the occupants of the city, ran and began screaming. The guards flying down all flights of stairs the weapons drawn. Panic filled the air.

Haldir and Arlothiyenne jumped into action to aid their fair city from the last attack.

* * *

N/A: Hey all, thanks for reading and following along. Sorry it is has been so long since my last update...RL is hectic and my muses seemed to have left me..but I am slowly getting him back..***Hehe, the sneaky elf thought I would not find him but I did. Never underestimate a dedicated writer.***

Up next: Final battle for Lorien is done and so the destiny begins...

Please Review...it is like having your own cheering section.


	46. Chapter FortyFour

_**Arlothiyenne: A Tale of Destiny**_

**by** Haldirsbaby

**Betaed**:

**Rating**: NC-17 (M)

**Time:** Before, during, and after the War of the Rings

**Character:** Haldir/OFC, Many of the Elves of Middle Earth.

**Genres: ** Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, General, Supernatural

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Warning:** Possible Mary sue, Het, Graphic sex toward end of story. May contain vivid descriptions of battles and gore, definitely...AU.

**Spoilers: Haldir Lives!**

**Summary:** Arlothiyenne, niece to Celeborn and Galadriel, is a child of destiny. A Child given great powers and a task of the Valar, is brought before The Lord and Lady of Lorien for training and for protection. Born to two parents, both having powers of their own, she is adopted by the Lord and Lady to hide her true blood line. After a two hundred year absence, she returns to do what her destiny requires and full fills it. Finding her love with the March Warden.

Note:This one may be a flop of a chapter, which sometimes happens..Its also a little short...Forgive me..I am working without a Beta right now, so if you see something need done...Let me know...also if you think it needs a little something...Holler at me...FFnet is messed up lately cause I have not been able to update as I should...one day it will let me, the next it won't...Not too many chapters left people...hugs..

**Chapter Forty-Four: Final Attack on Lorien and Destiny begins**

Numbing after math...

The battle of Lorien raged on for many hours. Midday seeped into evening as the last of the Orc was defeated. The smoke rose from homes recently rebuilt after the second attack. Children hovered over their parents who had been slain or faded from heartache. Wardens began the cleanup immediately after the battle. Piles upon piles of orc bodies now littered the clearings. This battle was worse than the last.

Arlothiyenne stood there, her hair disheveled, her breath labored. Tired, she was, from the exertion of the day. Looking down upon her own self, she was dirty. The gown she was wearing early was now soaked with Orc blood and smelled of rotting flesh. Her arms covered in soot from searching burning buildings for survivors. Looking down to her hand, she looked upon the blade of her sword. Now covered in the black stinking blood. She felt numb, but for what reason, she knew not. She had killed before, it was a just fight. The survival of her home and people.

In the numbness she felt, her mind seemed to drift. She saw the people moving about, different tasks being performed, but it mattered not to her.

Haldir...

Haldir made his way through the carnage, his anger fueled with a side of sadness. His people suffered now more than in the days before. This battle was worse than the last one. More death, more destruction. The battle ended just two hours ago, and since that moment he had spent with Celeborn and his advisers discussing actions to come in the upcoming days. Intelligence spoke of the Orcs being seen in the previous days coming from the across the Anduin River from the Mountains of Dol Guldor, so it was decided that an army would be sent.

Before leaving the main hall, Haldir sent couriers to the four corners of Lorien calling for all captains to come immediately. Soon, those captains would arrive and plans would began.

Soon after leaving Lord Celeborn and the advisers, Arlothiyenne entered Haldir's mind. Soon a great worry followed for her and he began his search. His brothers told him that just a short while ago that they both saw her standing among the carnage, looking around with unseeing eyes. This worried Haldir more for Arlothiyenne had done this before only once when she was seeing visions.

He walked on until he saw her up in the branches, climbing a staircase past the Palace. He followed.

Arlothiyenne...

She never knew she did it. Nor where her feet were taking her. But still numb, she climbed blindly. The only force driving her was the need to retreat to peace.

High up in the canopy of the trees, at the very top that came to the platform over looking the city, she collapsed to her knees with exhaustion. The sword she carried dropped from her hand with a thud to the wood floor. Looking at her hand, she felt the tingling, but it seemed not to phase her. Her mind drifted the more.

In her thoughts, she saw a bright light that at first appeared to be a small pin point, but as moments moved forward it grew only a little more and twinkled like a star. Her body began to change slightly. At first it was a light hum, then the warm tingling sensation came. She felt in her semi conscious mind that it was the transition into her final stage of preparation.

In this state of nothingness, she never heard him approach, but when Haldir spoke, she jumped. All realizations now broken, she stared at him and felt listless her eyes never truly seeing him. He bent to one knee reaching out his hand to touch her face. "Arlothiyenne, my love, are you ill?" he asked her, his eyes studying her face concerned.

She looked at him, his words not fully registering at first. "I-I-I am so tired." she stammered out.

Hearing her stammer told him something more was wrong. "What can I do, my love?" he asked.

She looked to the floor. Quietly, meekly she said, "I need my mother. Something is happening."

Haldir seeing her fatigue, reached for her. "Come, darling, I will take you to her." he told her as he lifted her from the floor helping her to stand.

"That is not necessary. We have come to her." Hearing the booming voice of Elrond came causing both Haldir and Arlothiyenne to look up.

There the Elflord and The Lady stood looking at them both. "I felt her transition begin just after the battle ended. I brought Elrond to examine her. Let us take her to her talan. Haldir you will be needed. I have sent her handmaidens to prepare her bath and bed. She will need rest." The Lady spoke coming to Arlothiyenne. She reached out and touch a hand to her forehead. She looked to Elrond. "It is beginning. She is warmer than usual."

Haldir holding her slightly around the waist, lightly squeezed her to him. She looked at him, her eyes looking tired and weary. He smiled gently and spoke softly, "Arlothiyenne, my love, let us get you home." She stared at him with as if she was looking right through him, but then nodded a bit in response to his words. Seeing her tiredness was more than he anticipated, he bent down and scooped her up into his arms. As she laid her head upon his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

Plans...

It was now sundown. The carnage was still being cleaned up within the city and Haldir was now in the Main hall with his subordinates, Lord Elrond and many of the high-ranking officers making plans. Much to the surprise of all, the wardens on and off duty had made it to the city and was now gathered upon the forest floor. Nearly a thousand Lorien guards mixed with those from Rivendell sat around camp fires awaiting their final orders. Battle was eminent. Earlier in the Day, Galadriel had sent messenger birds and also couriers to Mirkwood, telling them to prepare for attack. She had seen the final battle's coming and told them they would meet them just on the Eastern shore of the Anduin River and would all march to the place all dreaded. Dol Guldor.

The birds return just after the attack, and informed the Lady that all was in readiness and the regiments were now in March to the south and would meet them at the designated place.

The Generals, Lords, Advisers and, of course the Lady, spoke of strategies, but in a tree not so far away, Arlothiyenne fought her dreams.

Arlothiyenne's restlessness...

The visions came like a flooding river. Turmoil mixed with anxiety haunted her. She awoke just as the moon was rising to find Haldir not with her. Perhaps it was best, for she was not much for speaking. She was burning hot now. Her body trying to ready her for what laid ahead. She was hungry, but once she glanced at the food brought to her, she snarled up her nose at it, and pushed it away.

She was restless, unlike what she had felt before in her life. She felt as though she would be consumed by the feeling of wanting to shed her own skin. Silence in the talan, made it worse. Just after midnight a knock came.

She looked to the door, she wanted to speak, but found no words would form. After a moment of silence and a couple more knocks, the door opened and in came her parents and Haldir, followed by two female wardens.

"My daughter, I sense your restless heart. Are you well?" Galadriel spoke coming to stand before her, then bent down to place a small kiss upon her head.

She looked up at her and spoke through her mind, for it was all she could do._ "Mother, why can I not speak? No words want to come. I cannot eat, sleep, nor find peace. Is this apart of my preparations?" _

Galadriel spoke softly, kneeling down as she did, "Yes. This is a time that NO words need spoken. You are preparing yourself for the last leg of your journey. Peace will come once upon the battle field." She reached out and touched her daughter's cheek.

Haldir stood back watching his love, worried for her. One of the female wardens came to his side and whispered, "Captain, we shall go ahead and prepare for departure. Is there anything else you need us to do?"

"No. Just make sure you gather her clothing and armor. Send it to my Brothers down in the camp. They will know what to do with it." he said whispering back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arlothiyenne looking at him. He turned his head and faced her. She brushed his mind.

"My love, I cannot deny that I feel frightened. Stay with me tonight? I need you by my side." she said to him.

"I shall, my love. Rest easy tonight, for tomorrow we march." he said walking over to her, then took her hand in his. "My Lady, My lord. Worry not for her tonight. I shall stay with her. Calm her to rest." he said looking at the Lord and Lady.

"Aye, it is best that you be with her at this time. We shall retire and prepare for tomorrow. Come, my love." Celeborn said smiling. He went to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my little one." She kissed his back upon his cheek and nodded.

After the Lord and Lady left, Haldir sat upon his knees before Arlothiyenne, looking deeply within her eyes. She would stare into nothing, but then look down upon him. She reached out and caressed his cheek as he leaned into her delicate touch. "I am safe with you." she whispered.

He smiled up at her. "Yes, my love, you are. Should as long as a I draw breath, you shall never be harmed. I vow it." he promised her. He leaned up and kissed her sweetly upon the lips. He soon stood up, and held a hand out to her for her to take. "Come, let us sleep. We have a long march ahead in the morning." She took his hand and followed him as he led her into her chambers.

The female wardens had some time during his moments with her finished packing her things and the room was now silent. Arlothiyenne laid upon the bed held her arms out for Haldir to enter her embrace. He did and fell asleep with her tightly up against his side. Her sleep seemed peaceful, but in reality, in her mind, visions of things to come came.

Battles would come. The Black Gates of Mordor there would be victory. Visions of a small party of men led by Legolas would come to aid, but they would be late. Lorien would be visited by two small hobbits in need and Elrond would be there to assist. Aragorn would come with Gimli in tow, and Gandalf would escort Frodo. The Fellowship, what remained of it, she would see again, and soon. But of her own fate, she did not see.

March to Battle..again...

The Morning came brightly lit by the sun. A new day that was shadowed by the battle from the day before. After dressing in one of the many uniforms her mother had commissioned. Haldir escorted her to the forest floor, dressed in his armor and ready for battle.

At the foot of the stairs, her mother and father had just finished speaking to the army of elves going with them. Seeing her father standing there in his gold and silver armor was unlike she had seen before. Elrond stood next to him with his hair braided. Weapons on side, and dressed in his gold armor and black velvet cloak. Beside him stood Glorfindel in the same style of armor with his golden velvet cloak. Orophin and Rumil dressed in armor similar to Haldir with deep blue cloaks. It now seemed all real to her. This was it.

Saying goodbye to her mother was bittersweet, for both of them knew not what would happen to her once it was all done. But Galadriel smiled at her sweetly. "I shall see you again soon sweetling." Kissed her forehead.

Nafaer stood ready for her. The Horse seemed glad to see her again and came to her, nudging her nose against Arlothiyenne's cheek. Arlothiyenne closed her eyes, and nuzzled the side of the horse's cheek. She mounted her with ease. The others mounted their steeds and Haldir turned his horse to face the regiments. "Let us move out!" he called.

Out of the city the masses went. Their fates unknown. Some would return and others would not. Silence as they marched came. IT would be nightfall before they stopped for the night.

N/A: Okay, maybe not what you all expected...heck, it even surprised me some...lol. But there it is...In case you all wonder...Arlothiyenne is numb from the final battle...as stated, reason is she is starting her last leg of Destiny. She has to prepare for what she needs to do. If you have suggestions on how to improve this chapter...feel free to PM me and I will take it all in consideration.

Please review...


	47. Chapter FourtyFive

Arlothiyenne: A Tale of Destiny

By Haldirsbaby

Disclaimer: I do not Own the Lord of the Rings, Its characters or Middle Earth's places. I own only my OC and the plot line of the story not resembling the books. No money is made from this work of fiction.

Warning: Battle scenes coming next, Character death only not a permanent situation.

Note: Ffnet has now begun to watch out for Explicit adult content, which I find is stupid. The Graphic sex scene in later chapter will have to be toned down..However a link to the full thing will be posted..Watch for it. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KIND OF SHORT DUE TO ITS BUILD UP TO THE MAIN BATTLE SCENE.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: The March to Destiny

The Morning...

The Regiment traveled hard and long that first day only to stop and eat, water the horses and for a bit of rest. The night soon came for them and camp was made upon the shore of the Great River Aduin. The company was silent. All knowing that by this time tomorrow the battle would be over. The outcome, every one suspected, would come at a heavy cost.

Midday of this first day, Arlothiyenne sat upon Naufaer when the vision came. A mass of soldiers had descended upon the Black Gates of Mordor. Frodo who was inside the lands of black soot and ash, had entered the fiery chamber of Mount Doom, fought Gollum and won destroying the Ring in that same time. But once that vision came, it seemed the Princess did not come from that reverie.

Haldir stayed by her side with Celeborn and Haldir's brothers. She was now as if lost to them. Galadriel, in a private meeting with the four, explained that her mind and body would become entranced. That it was normal for the amount of responsibility the would come from her in the Days prior to battle.

Female soldiers waited on her hand and foot. Bathing and readying her for the final task. Each had special instruction on the matter. But the feeding, did not come. Each time Arlothiyenne took it into her mouth, it would come right back up. She was needing to fast to stay focused.

By Morning, Haldir and the others were beginning to feel their physical strength gaining. Haldir made sure camp was taken down fast. Soon, they would be at the mouth of Dol Guldor and ready to meet with Thranduil. No one saw Arlothiyenne that morning. She would come soon enough with Elrond escorting her.

Haldir, Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin rode before the company as they approached Thranduil's camp. The King stood waiting, his sword strapped to his side and his armor securely in place.

He bowed low. "My Lord Celeborn, long has it been since you and I last met. It does my heart well, to see you in this time of great need." He said slowly coming back up to greet Lorien's Lord.

"Aye, mellon, it is. I wish it could be under better circumstances. You remember my March warden, Haldir?" Celeborn said to him looking at Haldir then back to the King.

The king looked to Haldir, bowed his head slightly. "One could not forget such a warrior. Haldir, it is well to see you." Thranduil said taking Haldir's hand in a firm elven handshake.

"Your majesty." Haldir said simply bowing in respect.

Thranduil looked around as if looking for someone. "Where is she? Little Arlo. I have longed to see her since hearing of her arrival back to the elves." he asked looking at Celeborn.

"She will arrive at battle time. She is still preparing. Her uncle, where is he?" Celeborn asking as he searched around for the elf.

Sadly Thranduil bowed his head and hesitated a bit. "Vorondaran. He-" the king paused. "He was attacked just as he was entering the woods not far from my palace. A large spider found him there. He did not have a chance-" he paused again. "He died but a few days ago."

Celeborn's eyes grew wide with disbelief. Haldir and his brothers were shocked at the news. How would any of them tell Arlothiyenne? In just a short time she had become quite fond of him. Their grief was interrupted by the King. "I am sorry. The healers did all they could. I do have a message to give to Arlothiyenne when I see her."

"I seriously doubt you will be able to tell her much in her frame of mind. She can hardly speak at the moment. The Valar has her preparing for this battle. Tell us, what news do you have from the battle front?" Celeborn asked changing the subject.

"Scouts say that just over that ridge, the enemy is gathering. Something rather large, with a bad foul smell of brimstone is moving behind it. IT could be the creature of magic." Thranduil said pointing to the small mountain behind him.

'How long until they reach the bottom of the fortress?" Haldir asked watching the regiments beginning to line up.

"A few hours. My men are lining up and readying to march." Thranduil said watching his Generals spouting out the orders.

"Ah, then it is time." Celeborn looked to Haldir. "Haldir, ready our men. Rumil, Orophin gather your men as well. Send a scout behind us and tell Glorfindel to be in formation when he arrives at our backs. Once you are done preparing your men, return here. We shall pull up the rear and wait on Arlothiyenne to arrive."

Rumil hearing his orders, ran to find a scout. Orophin began gathering the men in line.

The BLACK Gates...

The battle had been won. Frodo destroyed the Ring and the enemy had fallen into the earth. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf stood upon the battlefield sweaty brows, their breathing labored from the fight. Gandalf stood looking to the now fiery molten lava flowing from Mount Doom like a river.

In the sky flew the Great Eagles over the now quiet ground of battle. He whistled and one, Gwahir descended down. Going over to the massive bird, Gandalf spoke to it. Looking up to Aragorn he spoke. "A massive battle at the old Fortress of Dol Guldor is about to take place. Frodo and Sam are trapped upon a boulder surrounded by molten rock. Help is needed."

Aragorn heard this and was relieved that the two hobbits lived, but saddened that the battle was about to begin elsewhere. Legolas came to his side seeing his friend's despair. "My people are about to fight a great battle, my old friend." he told Aragorn.

Hearing this, Aragorn shook his head. "Aye." he thought a moment. Looking up, a new hope now behind his eyes. "Legolas, your kin needs you. Eomer?" he said looking at the new Horse King of Rohan.

"Yes, majesty?" he asked standing close to him and the elf.

"Will you and Legolas lead some of your men to the old Fortress of Dol Guldor. Your help may be needed?" Aragorn asked hoping.

Before Eomer could speak, Gandalf came forward. "I fear, Aragorn, should they go to assist, the battle will be over before they get there."

"Aye, you are right but they could help with the aftermath." he told the old wizard.

"Aye, it will be needed. I will take the Eagles, Merry and Pippin, and Sam and Frodo and head on to Lorien for healing. I will alert Elrond for help with the hobbits." Gandalf told him.

"Aye, Gimli and I will go on to Lorien as well." Aragorn looked to one of his soldiers. "You there, go to the White City. Find Lord Faramir and inform him that I make my way with a small contingent of men to Lorien. Watch the City until I return." The man heard the order and mounted his horse. He nodded his farewell and took off toward the city.

"Legolas. I wish you and Eomer a safe journey. Assist in any way necessary." he said hugging his elf friend.

"I will see you in Lorien, Estel." Legolas told him smiling and then mounting his horse. Eomer bowed his head to Aragorn and yelled for his men to make haste north to Dol Guldor.

The Camp...

Elrond sat upon his horse, fully armed for battle. A short while ago, a scout came to inform Glorfindel to have the men lined and ready for battle. It would take place just a couple of hours from now on the base of the old Fortress. Glorfindel sat beside Elrond waiting for their final defense. Arlothiyenne.

It was a site watching as her tent opened and out came the most beautiful glowing site either of them had seen. She seemed at peace, her face showing no fear of what was to come.

Dressed from head to toe in her armor, she shined as bright as the sun and glimmered like the light on the waters. Her hair done up and out of her face. The jewels upon her hands, stomach, her neck all glowed the brightest. Power emanated from her. It was strong and unwavering. She was unlike any warrior any of them had seen and never would again. Mounting Naufaer, she looked to Elrond and bowed her head. Both he and Glorfindel rode by her side. Not one word was spoken.

Within an hour after leaving the camp, Elrond had led Arlothiyenne to the place in which she would meet up with Haldir and the others.

Haldir sitting upon his horse looked at her in awe. Never have seen her so beautiful before. She dismounted Naufaer, then whispered within the horse's ear. She continued to walk the last leg up the ridge to the top. Looking down, she saw the enemy. Her anger rose up slowly.

Haldir, Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin seeing her walking, decided to walk by her side. Over the ridge they went with the rest of the regiments following them. It was time for the battle to begin.

* * *

N/A: Next chapter was written nearly two and half years ago...I finally finished it! Hope you enjoy..Not too many more chapters to go! PLEASE REVIEW.


	48. Chapter FourtySix

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Tolkien or his books..Those belong to him. I own However the OC and the plot and of course the Dragon in this story. No money is made from this work of Fiction

Warning: Character death, but only temporary.

* * *

Chapter Fourty-Six: Battling the Balragon...

Arlothiyenne stood with her father, Haldir and both his brothers by her side. All of the armies of the three elven realms before them.

The march of the enemy sounded as drums upon the ground. Wildmen, goblins, Orc, Uruk-hai of Isengard, and Spiders descendants of Shelob came into the open field below the foot hills of Dol Guldor. The air was filled with shadow, the fear of all those standing against it, began to permeate the land. The Sky blackened deeper than the nameless abyss.

Arlothiyenne's heart began to change, her mind clouded with a blood thirst unlike anything she had ever felt before. No fear, but that of anticipation came. The power within her began to hum, and brew like a raging river. It was not toward the enemy approaching the army, but that of what was to come.

The armies of Sauron attacked in waves. First the Wildmen, then the goblins, Orc, and Uruk-Hai. Elves fought against the attackers, slaying all that advanced, the sound of metal on metal, the wisping of arrows as they flew in unison.

Arlothiyenne felt the approach of her own personal demon. The one she was to fight, the Balragon. His power lust thrummed with her, her mind filled with its voice. It knew she was there, waiting, watching for him. He taunted her with words, it filled her mind with its anger. Her breath became ragged as she felt it nearing the field. Its closeness, though those near her did not know it. She closed her eyes, her mind began to fill with light, and the words of the Valar rang through her.

"We are with you young one, your protectors are at hand and the time is near. Clear your mind, feel our love, our trust in you. Let it be a direction for you to follow and bring you the liberation needed in this task. Free yourself and feel the power" The voice rang in her head.

Felt it, she did. The core power began to grow, like flames with the wind. Higher and higher the flame grew until it nearly consumed her.

Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Lord Celeborn felt the static of power near them and looked to Arlothiyenne, finding that she now was fully engulfed with flames. The flames were translucent, never consuming, but burned steady and bright. Up until now, Haldir had seen similar from her, but this time it was different. Instead of blazing orange, she was a cool blue and purple flames.

"The hottest fire. That is what it is. To advance we must clear the way to the center." Celeborn said in awe of the beauty of color.

"How is that we are not affected by the heat?" Rumil asked reveling in the beauty of the flames.

"We are her protectors, brother. We are immune to it." Orophin answered only staring at her with great admiration.

Haldir spoke to Arlothiyenne. "Arlo, the time is near. Is it coming?" He asked her already knowing.

She heard his voice, recognized it, but felt no emotions. Her eyes moved to his, slowly and without feeling. Flatly, her voice sounded, in her entranced state, it was not like her normal voice at all, but deeper and more unfeeling. "Follow me!" she turned her emotionless eyes back to the land before her and began walking.

Her protectors walked two on each side, protecting her as they walked through the battling armies. As if by some unseen force, the way cleared and a low-lying energy surrounded the five. Swords drawn they walked attacking all those foes that felt brave enough to try to reach Arlothiyenne.

Arlothiyenne walked forward, her feet carrying her closer to the back of the battle line, where the spiders were waiting, protecting their most valued weapon. Balragon. Arlothiyenne grabbed the hilt of her sword, pulled. The sound of sharpening metal in the sheath permeated the senses of all near her.

Seeing her advancing, the spiders moved in, spitting their venom and attacking all elves in the vicinity. One came forward, but with the flash of her sword it backed away, but only for a moment, then came at her again. One thrust, she fought it, as Haldir and the others fought the smaller scout spiders. One by one she fought them. Until all that was left gave up their fight and fought more easy prey, the army of Elves.

Arlothiyenne stopped and closed her eyes. She heard the Balragon's earth thundering roar. Then felt the earth began to shake as it walked closer, the vibration resonating within her soul. It was time. Opening her eyes, she looked around her, the elves were still fighting. Most of the enemy around her had fallen, but her protectors and other elves fought to keep her path safe. She felt nothing.

She looked to Celeborn, Thranduil and many of his own army were coming near. She held up a hand to halt them. "Get the armies back. HE comes for me!" she told him. Haldir raised his sword in unison with Celeborn and his brothers. Thranduil looked to her, nodded and turned, he began ordering the armies to fall back. On the other side of the field, Lord Glorfindel, and Lord Elrond did the same. The elven armies were still behind them fighting the enemy.

Arlothiyenne closed her eyes again, he was closer, his mind connected to hers._ 'I am coming.'_ he told her, his voice unearthly thick and raspy,_ "Prepare to meet your doom, little she-elf!"_ A flash of images came. She saw his eyes, they were like Sauron's, full of fire and malice.

Her eyes opened, her head snapped to the highest peak of Dol Guldor. Dark clouds began to form,= on the Eastern side. A thundering roar sounded again and all on the battle field stopped fighting and stared.

Haldir looked to watch what was coming, no fear did he feel, only anticipation. Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin moved closer to Arlothiyenne. Haldir only stared into the horizon.

The beast rose from the cloud. His body massive even from the distance. His black and iridescent scales shined in the clouded sunlight. The wing span doubled his body mass when outstretched. His whip-like tail, its length longer than his body by three times, burned like fire. Upon his head, the flaming horns of the balrog that laid within the beast's body. His eyes blazed fiery orange and red, like the pits of hell. He roared again in his thunderous way, this time causing the enemies of both sides to tremble. Balragon at this moment took to flight landing upon the ground below causing it to shake as he landed. Many of the foes that remained either continued to fight, or caused them to run away. Such a fearful thing this beast was, that even his counterparts, his fellow fighters would flee. The Balragon set his sights on Arlothiyenne, let out a massive roar with flames causing all both good and evil to perish in the flame.

Arlothiyenne feared him NOT. She held her head high as her mind became consumed with his taunting words. '_Your power has no hold over me, little she-elf. Death is upon you, and all that oppose me!_' he spoke in her mind.

She spoke to him, her voice resonating the entire field. "Go back to the abyss from which you were forged from, you vile, filthy beast. Middle Earth, is free!" venomously she told him. Haldir and the other took their stance to help aid her. Her hands began to burn and resonate the power in them. She looked at her hands, the crystals lining the palms began to brightened to a glowing orange.

The massive whip-like tail of the beast came at her. Fast as lightning, she reacted as he struck his tail towards her, taking up her sword higher, she brought the blade down before it could hit her. The blade glowed fire red, slicing through it clean, and straight. The Balragon hissed and howled in pain, his mouth opened as the flames came out. He became angry.

Seeing the flame coming toward her, Arlothiyenne erected a field of energy with her hands, repelling the massive ball. She glared at him, her anger rising. She felt the power rise up more, her body feeling as though it was on fire.

_'You may have wounded me, but you will not defeat me, little She-elf!_' Balragon said with an evil laughter in his voice.

The creature rose up onto his hind legs, towering over her and her protectors as if to instill fear, but there was no fear in any of them. His massive height, in a way seemed to be a weakness. In an act of sheer brazen attempt, Arlothiyenne broke into a run, ignoring all her called after her telling her to come back. She ran fast getting closer to the Balragon, looking up at him all the hate for this foul THING rising up in her. Boiling with the feeling of hatred, she shot bolts of fire into his giant belly. He howled out in pain, flames pouring from his mouth as he roared.

He felt to the ground back onto all fours. Just when all would think he would crush her, she moved out of his way and ran back towards Haldir and the others. With swords drawn and ready to strike, they all fought. Tail whipping, the beast knocked down both its own minions and the elves fighting alike. It was at this moment, the remaining Orc and goblins saw opportunity to try and destroy the small elven female. They came at her full force, but they were no match for Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and Celeborn. With lightning speed, the four fought back to keep the enemy at bay.

She turned to the creature, the images from his mind flashed before her. The visions of what would come, should she fail to defeat him. Her people would become the slaves of the earth, tortured and mutilated. The free folk, would become like animals, wild and rabid. The sight was hideous, but she only shook the images from her mind. She scowled at Balragon, her chin held high. "Your vile visions and imagery, will not cause me to falter, you creature of evil! The Valar is with me. Their will is my command." she said.

She sheathed her sword, held up her hands, the crystal palm guards pointed toward the creature. She closed her eyes and began an assault, using every element she could wield. Starting with the ice, she froze him, then blasted lightning strikes into his eyes, but his fire soul thawed him out. He was blinded for many moments.

The next wave came, Arlothiyenne concentrated on the cliff side, the massive boulders she lifted and shot them down upon him, knocking him over. It slowed him down, but he returned standing shooting fire from his mouth and nose, his whip tail of fire came at her again, she took out her sword and cut off more of it leaving nothing but a stump. The Beast screeched out again, his pain shown in his rage. He began to attack all, including his own allies. The winged Nazguls flew, their riders bringing them closer to the armies below, picking up many, only to drop them to the ground again.

He spanned his wings and was soon assaulted by full volleys of arrows, embedding them deeply within the membranes of his wings, leaving holes and tears. He would not be able to fly now.

The creature was strong, but the one thing, she saw was a weakness in his scales. Tightly they were all over his body, but not upon his neck. She turned to Haldir and the others as the full assault of the arrows took place. "His neck, there is a weak spot. He will be weakened if that spot is attacked." she said.

Haldir seeing the spot she spoke of, threw down his sword then grabbing his bow and began shooting the arrows embedding them in the small spot. Orophin and Rumil saw what he was doing and joined him.

The beast began to fight back as the arrows continued to assault him, but he was beginning to get weaker. His voice sounded in her head, but the speech was garbled and undecipherable. A whisper if one could call it something. She began to approach him with Haldir and the others behind her with swords still held high. Around them, the enemy still fought, but only a few, the battle was winding down. Soon after moments of him staggering for his bearings, the beast fell to the ground and laid there. His voice continued to whisper within her head and she looked at him with her head cocked in curiosity. The words. They sounded almost like pleading or begging. Or...fighting between one another. Strange it was hearing this beast of evil doing this. It was almost as if there were two fighting. It donned on her. Could the dragon and the balrog be fighting one another?

The thought of him fighting himself was almost too much, but a feeling came that bewildered her more. She felt his fear. It resonated from him loud and clear. It rolled through his soul and into hers. This mighty evil creature felt fear. Fear that no one could have possibly imagined. She studied him a moment. Something this big and made to do his Dark Lord's evil felt the one thing he was made to instill in others. Impossible. She looked deeper into his mind. There an innocent feeling, childlike even came out. This dragon was a good dragon, born to be good but only made evil by his masters. That innocence and good was fighting the demonic side. In his heart, she felt, he wanted peace and to end all suffering. His soul was pure, even with the demon trapped inside. This made Arlothiyenne sad, a good soul should never be trapped. It reminded her of the elf stuck within the Orc. She wanted to release him.

Her view of him changed instantly. He may have been altered for evil, but his soul was beautiful. Seeing the beauty deep within him, she looked at him on the outside. He was beautiful in all. His outer body was also beautiful, his scales tougher than iron, black as pitch with a side of iridescence when the light hit. His face and snout were ordinary, but also in a way extraordinary. He was a living, breathing being, who though looked evil, was not and deserved respect. He was unique, unusual and never seen before. He weakly flared out, his nostrils smoked, his eyes lit as flames for one moment then extinguished. The blood flowed from his wings and his body, looked like molten rock and dripped singing and sizzling upon the ground. He roared weakly as he lay dying. If she did anything, now was the time.

Arlothiyenne looked at him again, her heart suddenly despaired for what she had to do. Elves valued all life, including that of their foes, life was a gift. She walked a little closer to him, and spoke to him. "I am sorry, friend, but I cannot allow you to go on. You were built for one reason. To destroy. I feel you are fighting what is within you. Confused of what you are. I shall give you the peace you deserve." she told him, her arms held high to show him she would not hurt him anymore. The beast twitched som, the balrog, though still in him, was losing and the dragon's heart was stronger. She approached him and closed her eyes.

Inside the dragon's mind, she saw the balrog, his anger and fury burning within. The balrog in attempt to regain controll pulled out a ball of fire and threw it. The Dragon roared out in pain, then became more alive.

Celeborn looked back in that moment. "Arlothiyenne, step back! He is about to rise!" she heard her father call out. She didn't move.

"Arlo!" Haldir cried in fear for her.

"Balrog! Leave this beast!" she screamed out.

"No" was the low roar he let out. The Balragon began to whip around, thrashing, fighting all that was near him. The fighting around her and the beast gathered strength once more. Arlothiyenne stood there, her arms now raised, the power surged through her again and began shooting from her hands. Her body heated again, this time she glowed more brightly. She felt herself leave her own body and now look down upon herself. But it only lasted a few moments, before she swooped back into herself, her mind then connected to her mother.

In Lorien...

Galadriel stood at her mirror, her eyes fixed upon the battle raging there. The necklace she wore began to glow with power as Arlothiyenne's stone in her diadem did. She removed Nenya and cast it into the waters.

Her mind connected to her daughter. "Arlothiyenne, hear me daughter!" she spoke. "Repeat what I say" she commanded.

In the mirror, Arlothiyenne nodded. She stopped moving. Closing her eyes to concentrate. In unison they chanted the words of prayer. _"__Valar, thy will be done. I am the beacon of your will, judge of the people, child of light. Hear me, use me."_ they spoke. She listened as Arlothiyenne's voice sounded through the mirror.

The winds began to change, blowing from the mirror swirling around and around. Arlothiyenne's hair whirled in the winds that came around her. "Repeat it over and over again." she commanded her again. Arlothiyenne did.

The waters began to change colors, the light from it building in brightness. Galadriel closed her eyes, began to chant, as Arlothiyenne repeated the words over and over again.

Battle Field...

Arlothiyenne heard her mother's words. The air about her began to electrify. She felt the wind pick up, she raised her hands to the air, her voice rising up, and becoming louder than the battle that raged around her. All others left her presence as she began to concentrate on the task at hand. She had to bring the beast down, before the walls of Dol Guldor could fall.

She chanted the words over and over again. Until she felt the power rise higher and higher within her. She felt the heat rising, felt the burn.

The Beast roared and howled in pain, the power in her was steady now, moving through her, pulsating like the blood the coursed through her veins. She opened her eyes and stared at the beast, No fear did she feel, no emotion. All others gone from her.

Her conscious mind felt her body walk toward the beast, but she was unable to stop it. The beast thrashed again, the power shooting from her, assaulted him repeatedly. She Felt the arrows of her protectors whipping past her head, saw the arrows embed within the beast's body.

The beast weakened and began to stop fighting again. She walked up to him, his head bowed upon the ground, he was bleeding badly, quickly it was draining from him. She stared him in his massive eye. His soul black as pitch and full of rage, she scowled up at him.

"You will reap now what you have sown, beast. Know that this creature's body, for which you live within will be no more. Go back to the abyss where you belong!' with that she reached out and placed both hands upon his snout.

Closed her eyes and felt all the knowledge it knew, all the pain and hurt, the evil in its purest form within her. She absorbed it, all of it. When she was done, she was weakened, and pulled away from it. Her breathing labored, her soul overran with it, she began to stagger and sway, becoming dizzy.

She looked up and saw Haldir, his brothers, and her father fighting orcs, trying to keep them from getting to her. She turned to the beast, and saw that it was still alive but only an empty shell.

She began to whisper. "Valar, give me strength. Thy will be done." she looked up.

She breathed in a heavy breath and let it out. Falling to her knees she waited for a second wave of strength. It came, like a rushing wind that slowly built itself.

Her mind became filled with the voices of her mother and others, whom she did not know. She looked up, her head whipped to the side as she felt the presence of something near her. An orc, a big one. She grabbed her sword and ran it through his body, soon another one came at her, but was dispatched when Haldir advanced toward her, killing all that tried to get to her. Orophin and Rumil were now in front her fighting off more and more of the advancing goblins while her ada fought off a wildman.

She stood up, and walked near the beast again. She called out. _"Naneth, it is time to rid this place of the evil. Cleanse it. I feel the power growing more in me. Not like before."_ she told her in her mind. Her mother responded.

"_Nenya is in the mirror, it is my connection to you. Whatever your instincts tell you, do it."_ she said.

Arlothiyenne stood there, the wind rising again, the fire within her building more inside than before. The sounds of battle were drowned out.

"_**By the light of Earendil's star, shall the land be brightened. Like the fresh waters of a mountain stream shall the lands be cleaned. Like the innocence of a child shall the land remain at peace. Valar take the evil that plagues the land, and throw them to the abyss!"**_ Galadriel spoke.

Arlothiyenne felt the need to kneel come upon her. She placed her hands flat upon the ground, the evil around she felt began to seep through her, but her heart was pure, it did not affect her as most would think, it made her more angry that such things, creatures and horrific things lived. The Balragon's breath hitched, it was near death, too weak to fight her. The balrog had lost. She felt the energies from all the creatures on the battle field begin to build in her.

Galadriel began to transfer some powers through Arlothiyenne's mind, causing such a clarity unlike anything she had ever felt. Arlothiyenne remained kneeling, her eyes closed as she listened to all the heart beats around her. The land was crying out for vengeance against the enemy. She whispered to it, to open up, let it out. To allow the cleansing and healing to seep into it.

She reached for her sword, the sound of metal unsheathing came to her ears. She stood, but only for a moment. She grabbed the hilt with both hands, the blade pointed to the ground.

In her head, her mother's voice began to chant in ancient Quenyan, the chant for cleansing.

The power built to a level unlike before in Arlothiyenne. Her rage, anger, and despair took over. In a loud growl, with all the energy she had behind it, Arlothiyenne thrust her sword into the ground.

The battlefield was silent. The fighting stopped and all stared at her. In the distance a low rumble could be heard. Arlothiyenne looked up, her protectors nearby guarding her, watching the orcs. Some became fearful and began to run in all directions but some were so stunned to fear, they were frozen.

The rumble grew louder, the ground shook mightily. Massive tears within the soil came as the ground ripped in half. The enemy began to fall into the massive ground breaks, but the elves remained untouched. You could hear the screams of those that fell.

Feeling her strength waning, Arlothiyenne fell to her knees, her body feeling as though a mountain laid upon her, she grabbed a hold of her sword. She threw it to the side. The last to go was the Balragon who in his last breath fell in to the ground. Once all was gone, Arlothiyenne, placed her hands to the ground again, this time, the final power, the one buried deep within her came.

She circled her hands around feeling for the place where the most damage was done to the earth, and began to concentrate on it. She felt the land pull together, fast it did, until the rock, soul, roots, and the lands was anew.

When the wounds of the earth was healed. One task was needed. The light rose high, and a peace came on her in the moment that the light emanated from her .Bright, blinding light, white, pure, and full of hope.

Haldir and the other stood there watching what had just happened. Fear for Arlothiyenne rose.

The blinding light came, her body began to levitate some but only sightly. The light shot from her chest, her eyes, her hands, her head. Then in a rush, she was dropped to the ground, and the light rushed upon the ground, leaving lush green and brightness behind it. Within moments, the woods were bright, green and healthy again. A great applause sounded from the Mirkwood elves, but four became saddened.

Haldir saw her lying there lifeless, her hair had changed back to its former darken color. He threw down his sword to reach her side.

He fell to his knees, picked her up into his arms and held her tight. Her eyes opened weakly, but only for a moment. In a whisper she spoke only his name. "Haldir." then she was gone.

Haldir felt as though the world had been stripped from him. His heart ached. In that pain, his grief came hard and fast. "Arlothiyenne! NO! My love, come back to me!" he screamed out.

King Thranduil, Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin fell to their knees beside the Marchwarden looking down at the one that saved them all. She laid there, lifeless, and paler than they had ever seen her.

Little did they know what was to come next.

* * *

Note: Two and Half years and I finally finished it! Whew! That was a long time. It has taken me a Long time to get to this one, I hope you all review and tell me how I did. Battle scenes are not my cup of tea, so hope I did it justice.


	49. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the Tolkien estate or New Line Cinemas. All elves and people of Middle Earth belong to Tolkien. Any movie scenes are owned by Peter Jackson and new Line Cinemas. All Original Characters are mine as is the plots and any facts, not in book or movies, are mine and mine alone. This piece is a work of fiction. No money is being made from this work of fiction.

**Note to Readers: I am soo sorry for the long awaited update...Real life has been a bit of a challenge for me..I hope this will help out until the next one...By my calculation 5 or so more chappies to go!** This chapter is a bit of a filler. After this one the events will be lined out showing vulnerability and discoveries with little hints of what is to come. IT will also cover to the events leading to Haldir and Arlothiyenne's joyous union.

* * *

**Chapter Fourty-Seven:** Reveries and Special meetings

Arlothiyenne's reveries...

For a moment, her heart had stopped. But for her it seemed an eternity. She had went from roaring battle to utter silence in a blink of an eye. She felt her body hit the ground. She heard the sounds of Haldir's panicked pleas. Mumbling of others sounding worried for her. But why could she not open her eyes?

In an instant she felt herself transported. Through time, space, and dimension. Around her it was dark, but she could see the stars. In a flash of light it stopped and all she felt was peace.

Adjusting to the sudden stop of her mind, she looked around to find herself in a room where everything was brightly lit. Colors deeper in shades, the columns holding the ceiling were basked in white light. Looking around more, she found that just off to her right laid a small garden filled with white flowers of every kind. Roses were the most seen there. The greenery surrounding it, deep and fresh. The sky itself seemed a deeper shade of sky blue. No clouds littered the sight.

She sat up slowly still trying to catch her bearings. Where was she?

From the light came a figure. A woman with long flowing honey blond hair, with eyes greener than grass. Her mother. Shelowyn. Sitting up she stared at her.

"Hello my darling daughter." her mother said warmly. "My, you have grown in beauty."

Thinking it a dream, Arlothiyenne quickly wiped her eyes. "Mother?" she said softly. "Have I died?"

"No, my sweet little Arlo. You are recuperating. You have had quite a battle." she said kneeling down beside her daughter.

"Why? I-I do not understand." Arlothiyenne said still confused.

"Worry not. You are safe here." her mother said, reaching out and wiping a stray hair from her brow.

Arlothiyenne went to stand, but found she could not get her bearings straight. "Where am I?" she asked looking at her mother, who to her looked the same as she had when she was young.

"You are in the Healing Halls of Mandos. Recovering. It is where those whose lives so filled with turmoil come to heal before they are either released back to their lives or move onto the sacred lands." Her mother smiled as she spoke.

"I am. I was not expecting this. Was the battle won?' Arlothiyenne asked her mother as if her life depended on it.

Her mother smiled broadly. "Thanks to you and the countless others who have helped in the fight." Her mother reached out and pulled her into a loving embrace. "You were brought here to heal your inner light and your soul. So much energy did you have to use."

"When can I go back? Haldir?" she said almost panicking.

"Worry not, you shall return shortly, but first you must come with me. He is well, but heart broken. But that will not last." Her mother stood and held a hand out for her to take.

Arlothiyenne took it, as she straightened her gown, she looked up. On the other side of the Hall stood a man. Her father Maeolari. Arlothiyenne lit up. "ADA!" she ran to him and into his open arms.

"Ah, my sweet little girl. I have missed you" he said kissing her cheek and squeezing her tight. "We have watched grow with each passing day. We are so proud of you. So are the Valar. You have been so brave."

"Arlo, Maeolari, there is much to do before the banquet." her mother urged.

The Battlefield...

Haldir held Arlothiyenne tightly, the tears flowing down his cheeks. His Arlo, his heart was gone to him. Sobbing he rocked her. "She cannot be gone. It was not to be this way. Oh, my love." he said his heart full of ache.

Celeborn's heart felt as if it had been ripped from his chest. Silent tears fell as he watched his Mighty March Warden reduced to almost nothing. His beautiful adopted daughter now laid there, lifeless and without her light. He reached out a shaky hand and caressed her hair. "My sweet little Arlo."

Rumil and Orophin tried to console their brother, but it was hopeless. Thranduil felt a deep sadness at the sight. A light in the world had gone extinguished. Elrond looked on, understanding the exact feeling that Haldir was. Within him, he heard the voice of his mother in law. '_Elrond, assure them. She is not truly gone, only resting. She will return soon enough. Take care a small army approaches from the south.' _

Elrond hearing his mother in law perked up. "She is not lost forever. She is resting.'

Haldir looked up sadly. "There is no breath in her. She is gone, my lord."

Before Elrond could speak, the sound of a bird overhead sounded. Looking up he saw it was one of the Great Eagles, Gwathaine, Gwahir's brother. After a moment of circling the bird landed near him and looked at him. No one heard as a scout approached.

"King Thranduil, my lord." a scout approached silently.

Thranduil looked up. "Yes, scout?"

"Majesty, a small army has been spotted making its way here, they will be here within the hour." he said bowing.

Elrond looked to Thranduil. "Worry not, Lady Galadriel told me of their coming. They are friends."

Thranduil knew never to doubt the word of the Lady, but looked at the Scout. "What flags are they under?" he asked.

"Gondor and Rohan. Majesty, the elf with them is Legolas." Thranduil's eyes lit with pride.

"Escort them in." he turned to Celeborn who had been listening. "Why have they come? They are too late."

"They may be late, but help is needed with the wounded." Celeborn said looking around at the elves going about helping injured. He looked to Haldir. "Son, come now. She needs looking after."

"No. I will not leave her." Haldir snapped out.

Elrond walked to Gwathaine. "What is it my old friend?"

Through mind speak the Eagle answered. '_Gandalf the White and my brother sent me to fetch you. Now as we speak, the new king of Gondor, Aragorn travels by land to Lorien. My brother and cousins carry the two little hobbits that destroyed the Ring and their two kinsmen to Lorien as well. Your assistance is needed."_

"Very well, my friend." Elrond said patting the eagle's nose and turning to walk back to the others. The Elf Lord turned to the others. "Soon I must leave. It seems that Gandalf and the hobbits are on their way to Lorien. Frodo is in need of my healing.

Thranduil looked at him a moment. "Worry not, my healers can take care of things here. If you must go, do so." Elrond shook his head.

Behind them the sounds of approaching horses came. All looked up to see the party coming. Legolas dismounted at the same time Eomer did. Thranduil went to embrace his son and Celeborn went to greet the Rohirrim king.

"We are sorry for the lateness of our coming. How can we help?' Legolas said looking at his father and Celeborn.

"It is never too late to help out your kin." Celeborn said before addressing Eomer. "King Eomer. I was saddened by your uncle's passing. He was a good man."

Eomer shook his head, sadness over the loss came clear."Thank you, My lord. Where is she?"he asked looking at the two rulers.

They did not speak, the sadness speaking more words than needed. Celeborn's eyes drifted to his daughter in Haldir's arms. Eomer and Legolas's eyes followed to the sight. "No, she cannot be." Eomer said sadly.

Legolas looked stricken as he found Haldir sitting on the ground holding a girl with a mass of brown hair. He walked over to him. He knelt down reaching out to touch her forehead. Though those there saw no life, Legolas had the ability to see the fea. In his sight, he saw that life still thrived within her. He looked up to Haldir. "Mellon, there is still life within her. I see it. Perhaps you should have her placed into a bed for resting." he suggested.

Haldir looked at him blankly then back down to her.

The Halls of Mandos...

A shining table sat before Arlothiyenne. Beside her was her father and mother and many other elves, all of which whose light shone the brightest she had ever seen. No introductions were made, but the male at the head of the table she knew had to be Mandos himself. His hair silver blond, his features sharply cut, his eyes stormy blue gray. Handsome. He was old, but young at the same time. Wisdom and goodness came through him strongly. Arlothiyenne felt nervous being around him.

The meal before her was of greatness. Meats of all kinds, fruits and vegetables of every type. The food was delicious, the tastes and smells were more pronounced that on earth. One particular dish seemed to stand out. An apple covered with a delightful cream over top of it. Arlothiyenne looked at everyone at the table and noticed she was the only one with this dish in front of her. "Why is it that I am the only one with this dish?" she asked the man at the head of the table.

He smiled brightly. "It is only for those who need a healing in their fea. Eat, you will be restored for your journey home." he said pointing to the plate in front of her.

She looked down at it deciding it was worth the try. Before taking a bite, she asked him, "When will I be able to return home?'

He smiled at her. "Very soon. One bite, you will sleep and then reawaken. I hope your time with us and your parents has been joyous for you?" he asked hoping.

It had been. In a short time, they had caught up on old-times. Discussed her journey. Held each other once more. Said their goodbyes. This banquet it was explained to help her heal enough to go home. The strain of her power's depletion and the events that it had involved had left her so weak, she appeared gone forever. In fact her time here had actually been many days, though it did not feel like it.

After the meal was over, they took her back to the place she had been first found. The Hall of Healing. In the same spot, she sat with her parents. Here in this time and place, she would have thought sleep was not possible, but she was beginning to feel the fatigue more. She yawned and stretched. Her parents only sat and watched as she lay down upon the marble floor. Soon, she was sound asleep. No dreams, no color, no life anywhere.

Upon the field of battle...

Haldir sat in the same spot he had since Arlothiyenne had fallen. His heart still hardened to the fact she was gone. Surrounded by those who cared for Arlothiyenne and him. He caressed her paled cheek wishing she would wake up.

It was nearly dusk, the night stars beginning popping up and the moon beginning to rise.

During the time from the end of battle to now. Elrond had left to return to Lorien and help Frodo. The armies had begun preparing the wounded for travel. The Rohirrim had been quite helpful in burying the dead and helping the injured. Celeborn, Rumil and Orophin with Legolas and Thranduil stayed close to Haldir, hoping for a miracle. And Just when all hope seemed lost. The Miracle came.

The Vala Visits and wakes up Arlothiyenne...

The litter was being prepared for Arlothiyenne to be moved to a tent for the night. Haldir insisted that she be moved and he stay at her side. But there would be no need for it.

In an instant all time stood still.

The night slowly turned brighter, the stars twinkled and blinked rapidly, then descended closer to the ground. A light illuminated the clearing near the group over Arlothiyenne. From the bright light came two shining figures. One male, the other female. Both had silvery blond hair that shimmered like the stars. Their eyes twinkled. Their gown and robes both snow white with shining beads and pearls. The male's clothing only head diamonds along the lapel. The two walked to the small group, softly, quietly, resembling a wisp of wind that caused them to glide.

Those sitting with Arlothiyenne were mesmerized by the shining couple's beauty and countenance. Celeborn and Thranduil bowed, with the others following their lead. Haldir only stared at them a moment, his heart too filled with sorrow, and looked back down at his Love's face which still held no life. Silently the tears gathered there.

The man and woman, bowed to them all. The warmth and love emanated from them heavily. "Weep not our children for no sorrow is needed here." The man said.

The lady came forward. "I am Elbereth and this is my mate and high Lord Manwe. We have come to see how Arlothiyenne fares." she said warmly looking down at the unconscious girl upon Haldir's lap.

Haldir, never looking up speaks, "My Lady, she lives not. There is no breath in her and I fear I shall follow soon."

The Lady bent down and touched his cheek. "Haldir, gallant and faithful you are always. But now, where is that faith? We did not send her to you, for you to lose her so easily. She lives, but only sleeps."

He looked at her confused. Manwe came to stand over them. "Haldir of Lorien, son of Illuvatar, servant to Galadriel and Celeborn. You are a shining warrior, whose one lot in life is that of fighting for peace and protection. Do you not know how special you are?" he asked.

Haldir did not understand. "I am no more special than anyone else. I only live how I was taught."

"Oh, but you are most special. Did you not know that your heart and hers has been destined since the beginning? To give her to you and then take her away is not how we do things." the lady said smiling down at the girl in his arms. "You were chosen to be her guardian. A responsibility we know you will always do well."

"I failed her. I could not save her." he told the lady with teary eyes.

"You did not fail her. Look she lives." she told him pointing to Arlothiyenne who was now breathing softly.

In an instant the sound of a deep breath came from Arlothiyenne. She looked at first as though she struggled but then it eased. Haldir, hardly believing she now breathed felt his heart fill withd utter joy. Those standing near gasped and cried out happily. Haldir held her closer hugging her tight.

Her eyes had not open yet, but moved beneath her lids. Elbereth touched her forehead. "Wake child. And start your new life little one. Our shining child, savior of peace." she bent and kissed Arlothiyenne's forehead. "Come now, open those eyes."

Arlothiyenne's eyes slowly moved more and soon popped open. Haldir smiled down at her and touched her face. "My Love, I am here. I am here." his heart filled with joy more as she reached up and caressed his cheek.

In a small meek voice, she spoke, 'Haldir, meleth nin. I missed you."She looked around at everyone there. "I missed you all." She smiled up at him sweetly.

"I missed you as well. For a time I thought I would fade from losing you." he kissed her lips sweetly. "Your ada is here. Legolas as well. Orophin and Rumil. We have never left your side. Even your old friend, Thranduil. Look." he told her looking up smiling at all there. She looked around, smiling softly at each there.

Celeborn overjoyed his baby girl was back, knelt down and pulled her in to his embrace. "Welcome back, little one." he told her.

She hugged him and then the others. She looked up at the Valar Queen and her husband. "I feel so empty now. What am I to do with my life now?" she asked.

The queen stood over her. "The path of your life is now all your own. You have a strong love beside you. Live, be joyous. Whatever you choose to do now is solely up to you. For the ages to come, people will sing of your bravery, your courage and strength. Fear not the road ahead. We shall look upon you in the future and be proud of you." she waved to all there. "Be at peace now to all of you. The time of Men now comes, prosper, grow and Live with joy in all your hearts. We shall always be with you." then in a moment the clearing darkened and the shining couple was now gone.

Arlothiyenne knew which path she would take. She missed her parents, but glad to have Celeborn and Galadriel in her life. And Haldir, of course. She looked at him, he looked at her with a new light. She held his face in her hands. "I love you." she told him then kissed him sweetly.

"And I you." he said taking her closer to him and hugging her. "I think it is time to get you into a bed to rest. We leave for Lorien in the morning."

She didn't argue. Resting that night was the best she had slept in a long while. She didn't dream or stir. Haldir stayed with her the whole time.

The days to come, would soon prove to be a challenge.

* * *

Please review..it is food for the soul! Huggles..

N/A: Up next you find Arlothiyenne in a bit of an adjustment stage. She will be a bit more vulnerable because of the loss of most her powers. Bear with me...more to come. **QUESTION: The epilogue for the ending is a bit too long. Should I make it a short story or a Final chapter? **Let me know when you review...Thanks a bunch


End file.
